Resident Evil x Lector
by Lust0510
Summary: Este Fanfic es una historia Leon K. y Chris R. x Lector, describe tu relación con los personajes la actual y la pasada, situaciones buenas y malas, encuentros sexuales y más, desde tu perspectiva contiene mucho Lemon y lenguaje fuerte.
1. Chapter 1

_**Escribo este Fanfic en primera persona y esa primera persona eres tú. Que lo disfrutes OJO TIENE MUCHO LEMON así que si no te gusta mejor no lo leas si te gusta espero que lo disfrutes**_

Capítulo 1: Una de tantas noches.

Sus manos me sostienen con fuerza la cadera mientras su pelvis golpea con fuera mi parte trasera un cosquilleo recorre mi cuerpo cada vez que sale de mi intimidad y vuelve a introducirse, nuestra respiración es entrecortada y muy fuerte creo que desperté a todo el edificio con mis gritos y con cada uno de mis gemidos lo escucho gruñir de placer sobre mí, sé que quiere correrse, pero es fuerte y se contiene, sus manos grandes empiezan a recorrer mi cuerpo cuando sus embestidas se han vuelto más lentas, pero igual de fuertes y profundas, su calor me excita mucho más, sube por mi espalda hasta agarrarme por los hombros y su ritmo aumenta me sujeta con más fuerza acerca su mano izquierda a mi cara e introduce sus dedos en mi boca yo los recibo y los estimulo con mi lengua como si de su miembro se tratara, eso le ha encantado porque a gemido sonoramente, también siento que estoy cerca de liberarme, pero Dios me encanta tanto este hombre que no quiero que esto acabe jamás es la tercera vez que lo hacemos y estoy lista para seguir toda la noche.

El teléfono que estaba en la mesa de noche que esta junto a su cama no ha dejado de sonar normalmente él lo habría contestado sin vacilar, pero esta noche era especial; Hacía cuatro meses que no nos veíamos y a pesar de que nuestra relación había avanzado mucho seguía siendo mucho más carnal que emocional por fin había encontrado alguien que me lo hacía como me gustaba, nunca me había entregado así con alguien a quien casi no conocía, no salíamos a cenar, al cine o a algún lugar público, no nos tomábamos de la mano o nos besábamos en público, pero teníamos una conexión tanto el como yo podíamos entendernos sin palabras y estábamos cómodos con las cosas como estaban no vivíamos juntos, pero siempre que él no estaba en una misión "dormíamos" en la misma cama casi todas las noches.

Con una mano alcanzó el teléfono y lo dejó sin volumen así cada vez que lo llamaran solamente se iluminaría la pantalla que dejó hacia arriba para poder verme con la luz que está irradiando, con ambas manos ahora sujeta mi cabello, se siente tan bien cuando su pene se mueve dentro de mí de forma casi violenta, no puedo resistir más, el orgasmo es espectacular cada parte de mi cuerpo se llena de electricidad y un cosquilleo delicioso, mi vagina se contrae y él se libera dentro de mí al mismo tiempo gruñendo como un animal, mis gritos inundan la habitación y justo en ese momento el teléfono emite un holograma que se utiliza solo en las ocasiones más desesperadas y puesto que el teléfono había estado sonando por horas sin respuesta supongo que debía haber una situación de extremo cuidado.

La cara de Hunnigan iluminó la habitación, él empujo rápidamente mi cara contra la almohada – Oh Dios lo siento, lamento interrumpir, pero es de suma importancia- Ingrid contestó muy avergonzada tratando de mirar hacia otro lado y luego hizo desaparecer el holograma, Leon se introdujo una vez más en mí y luego se retiró dándome un beso muy húmedo en los labios – Siento ser tan rudo, pero nadie debe verte y lo sabes - se levantó y salió de la habitación con el teléfono en la mano que acababa de tener en mi boca; A pesar de que no somos ni siquiera de la misma agencia nos esforzamos en que nadie sepa lo sería muy conveniente, ambas agencias creerían que podemos traficar información o algo peor.

Me dejo caer completamente en la cama y me recuesto viendo hacia arriba espero a que Scoth vuelva, esa llamada está demorando mucho, las sabanas aun huelen a él, las abrazo con fuerza como si con eso el no se iría nunca, en ese momento Leon entra a la habitación iluminando su cuerpo musculoso y delicioso con la luz de su teléfono – Pensé que pasarías la noche con Hunnigan – le digo y me cubro con sus sabanas azul oscuro, él se muerdo el labio inferior – Que se preparen los vecinos porque vas a gritar toda la noche -.

Continuará …


	2. El encuentro

**Capítulo 2: El encuentro**

Hilla, Bagdad – 2 semanas después.

Estamos esperando que el informante que nos indique cual es la situación y la mejor ruta a seguir, lleva unos minutos hablando en secreto con el Capitán. Toda la unidad esta tensa, vigilamos cada centímetro a nuestro alrededor; Bagdad es un lugar en el que realmente no quieres estar al descubierto con un traje militar estadounidense, hace demasiado calor y es difícil ver a la distancia – La situación se ha complicado, los rebeldes compraron el virus C en Albania y lo han modificado aquí lo conocen como el C2 – Nuestro líder se dirige a nosotros con un mapa que coloca sobre el capó del vehículo militar – Estas catacumbas nos llevaran desde Hilla hasta Kerbala sin ser detectados – señaló un camino – Nuestras ordenes son neutralizar a los rebeldes y detener el avance del virus, es mejor ponernos en movimiento – hizo un remolino con su dedo índice derecho y todos obedecimos inmediatamente, tomamos nuestras cosas y empezamos a marchar.

Considerando que la entrada era un hueco en la arena el interior es bastante amplio suficiente como para que un tipo tan alto como Chris Redfield quepa de pie, aun así es asfixiante estar en una red de túneles en medio de la nada, pronto mi claustrofobia me pasa factura, mi cabeza me da vueltas y siento como si el corazón se me saldrá del pecho – ¿Estas bien? – el Capitán retrocede en la formación para preguntarme – Si, yo solo… - no termino mi frase – Lo de siempre – Chirs me interrumpe con una sonrisa y me extiende su mano para apoyarme y continuar, señala al frente con su dedo derecho y medio y Piers asume la delantera inmediatamente.

Todo sigue como empezó excepto que Piers va a la delantera mientras Chris y yo cerramos la formación, estoy caminando realmente lento, tanto que nos hemos distanciado considerablemente de los demás, de pronto el Capitán alza su puño yo me detengo y cargo mi Scar, Chris avanza sin darme la indicación de avanzar, mi cabeza está dando vueltas creo que estoy deshidratada, apoyo mi espalda en el muro, mi arma cae el piso, creo que voy a vomitar sin darme cuenta estoy de rodillas para cuando recupero mi compostura Chris a desaparecido de mi vista.

Camino lentamente en el túnel con mi vista semi-nublada guiada solamente con la luz de la linterna, me aproximo a una bifurcación, el camino dobla abruptamente a la izquierda y el otro continua derecho, estoy a escasos tres metros de la bifurcación cuando aparece un luz de otra linterna por el camino derecho, desenfundo mi Desert Eagle – Nena ya te dije que no traigas esa arma... mucho calibre y muy poca munición - solía decir mi musculoso Capitán hace mucho tiempo y en este momento creo que él no se equivocaba, mentalmente cuento hasta tres y salgo del resguardo que el muro me daba hacia el camino derecho – ¿Qué demonios? – la luz de su lámpara empeoro mi ceguera temporal, pero reconocí la voz en seguida - ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde está tu unidad? – Leon me pregunto bajando rápidamente su arma - Creo que puedo preguntar lo mismo – baje mi arma - ¿Qué te sucede? – Leon se acercó y coloco sus manos en mi rostro, creo que me veo tal y como me siento "terrible" – Solo estoy un poco… - No termine de hablar cuando una persona apareció tras de Leon tarde apenas unos segundos en apuntarle con mi arma – Así que es ella – una voz femenina hablo mientras se acercaba a la luz sin una pisca de miedo ante el cañón de mi arma, la reconocí en cuanto vi su rostro – Hola Ada Wong – dejé de apuntarle – Leon estaba realmente sorprendido por lo que creo que no estaban juntos – Creo que el conocimiento es mutuo – me sonrió con una poco de superioridad.

Estoy totalmente enterada de lo que Leon siente por esta chica asiática así que decido retirarme ya que él y yo no tenemos ningún tipo de relación formal – Debo reunirme con mis compañeros – tomo el camino que va derecho sin mirar atrás, escucho a Leon decir mi nombre, pero no vuelvo.

Camine unos cuantos metros cuando un infectado apareció sin previo aviso frente a mí, el lugar se ilumino dos veces con las detonaciones de mi arma, el infectado cae al suelo, pero estoy tan aturdida que no noto que otro venia tras de él con asquerosos tentáculos saliendo de su boca, me golpeo tan fuerte contar la pared que me hizo botar mi arma y ahora estamos forcejeando cuerpo a cuerpo – De donde mierdas sacas tanta fuerza – le gruñí, de pronto sentí un dolor agudo en el lado derecho de mi cara, otro infectado salió de las sombras con la cabeza como si fuera un calamar, pero con tentáculos puntiagudos, un destello ilumina todo el túnel haciendo explotar al segundo infectado, mientras yo derribo el primero, pero antes de que pueda tomar mi Scar, la cabeza del primer infectado explota – (nombre) ¿Estas bien, linda? – Leon corrió a levantarme - Yo podía sola – me solté de su agarre – De nada Linda, se acercan más de esas cosas – Leon me obligó a retroceder en el túnel, de pronto recordé que el capitán me dejó a su espera – ¡Chris! – dije en voz alta, Leon me lanzó una mirada de molestia, pronto encontramos un cuarto donde escondernos , no podíamos luchar contra esas cosas.

Le ayude a sostener la puerta – No resistirá mucho más – dije, Leon toma mi mano e intenta besarme, pero yo lo evito – Escucha (nombre) yo … - sonidos de disparos en el exterior interrumpen a Scoth – ¡Rubí, Rubí! – Chris grita desde el otro lado – ¡Estoy aquí! - respondí gritando - ¿Rubí? – me interrogó Leon – Así me conocen aquí – dije mientras quitaba los seguros a la puerta; cuando me uní a la BSAA tenía dos cosas, el cabello de un rojo intenso y una relación con Chris Redfield, por lo que era común que me pusiera sobrenombres y otras cosas. Salí rápidamente de nuestro escondite y me encontre con mi Capitán – Aquí estas – el Capitán me estrujó con sus brazos musculosos, por unos segundos y luego me miró fijamente a los ojos creí que iba a besarme, pero se detuvo de golpe – Leon – dijo con sorpresa – Capitán él salvo mi vida – me justifique saliendo de sus brazos casi a la fuerza, mis compañeros de unidad no sabían de mi relación pasada con Chris (aunque lo intuían) y mucho menos deben saber lo que Leon y yo tenemos – Hola Chris – respondió el rubio evidentemente muy molesto.

La situación se estaba poniendo tensa pues, aunque yo nunca le hable de Redfield a mi actual "pareja" él no necesitaba que yo le dijera las cosas para saber lo que pasaba conmigo -Capitán- Piers rompió el incómodo silencio – Los rebeldes se están movilizando – Chris asintió y su segundo al mando obedeció – Soldados muévanse - yo estaba a punto de avanzar con ellos cuando la mano de Chris me detuvo suavemente – Te lo dije mucho calibre y muy pocas balas – dijo sacando mi arma - ¿Me llamaste Rubí? – le dije tomando la Desert - Lo siento estaba preocupado, ahora reagrúpate soldado – di un paso adelante y mire a Leon, estaba mirando fijamente la mano de Chris que aun sostenía mi brazo – Si Capitán – dije, pero regrese hacia Leon – Te veo en mi cama cuando vuelva rubio – susurre sacudiendo su cabello después bese sus labios tiernamente, pero permitiéndome probar su lengua, luego me aleje pasando por un Redfield sorprendido.

Salimos de las catacumbas donde el equipo ya nos esperaba con un informe – Señor se movilizan hacia el este – Nivans indicó – Entonces es hora de hacer ruido – el Capitán encendió el comunicador de su oído derecho – Es hora… (a la persona en el comunicador) estará aquí en 7 minutos (a nosotros) quiero un perímetro desde aquella colina - me indicó – Si señor Piers y yo partimos hacia el lugar indicado – ¿Qué diablos pasó allá adentro? – Nivans intento conseguir información – Lindo, mejor no preguntes – dije en tono juguetón – Oh vamos… - contestó de pronto un destello rojo cruzo frente a nosotros ambos salimos disparados en distintas direcciones...

Cuando abrí los ojos estaba siendo arrastrada por la arena, alcé la vista para ver a Chris, totalmente cubierto de arena, sosteniéndome, todo se volvió negro.

Cuando volví a abrir mis ojos todo parecía caos no podía sentir mis extremidades ni escuchar nada, volví a perder el conocimiento y cuando por fin logré despertar sentí un dolor fuerte en todo el cuerpo, pero empeoraba en mis oídos y mi pierna izquierda – Capitán esta consiente, debemos quitárselo – Reus gritaba junto a mí – Demonios Alex si hacemos eso se desangrará hasta morir – Chris le gritaba sosteniéndome de nuevo – P…p..p – yo no conseguía articular palabra alguna – Debemos cauterizar la herida, de lo contrario no volverá a caminar – un sujeto desconocido dijo a mi izquierda, yo seguía intentando hablar – Estarás bien, Preciosa lo prometo – Chris besó mi frente – P… Piers … Don… dónde está Ni… Nivans – logre decir por fin – Inconsciente, pero mejor que tú – Reus me indicó – Mierda Alex, lárgate de aquí – Redfield le contestó muy molesto después de eso perdí el conocimiento .

Aún recuerdo mi última misión personal a solas con Chris Redfield, atravesábamos un busque en Bucarest cuando la pierna de Chris quedo atrapada en una trampa para lobos, no sé cómo no la partió a la mitad, para cuando logre liberarlo sangraba mucho y pronto quedaría inconsciente, nos refugiamos en una cueva porque estaba anocheciendo; al revisar en mi mochila encontré unas hojas de color verde – ¡Demonios sí! – grite con alegría al verlas, pero me sorprendí mucho más al encontrar otras de color rojo dentro de la cueva - Grandote hoy es tu noche de suerte – le susurré mientras besaba su frente, tome las hojas y las hice picadillo, las mezcle con agua y Chris las bebió antes de quedarse dormido; dos horas más tarde Chris había recuperado el color de su rostro y las heridas habían sanado, abrió los ojos lentamente – Tengo hambre – dijo en tono de burla – Claro que si guapo caballero ¿Desea algo de nuestro menú? - le dije sentándome en sus piernas – Si a ti – dijo y besó mi cuello apasionadamente cerré los ojos ante el contacto de su boca húmeda en mi piel – Oye tipo rudo, acabas de perder mucha sangre – dije mirando hacia su entrepierna – Descuida usaré la sangre que me queda para destrozarte toda la noche – me senté con las piernas abiertas sobre su cadera, mientras quitaba mi chaleco antibalas y yo hacía lo mismo con el de él (o lo intentaba) cuando por fin solo nuestra ropa nos separaba se detuvo – ¿De verdad quieres hacerlo? – pregunto con ternura – Averígualo – dije mordiendo su labio inferior, esto pareció encenderlo porque retiro mi camiseta y mi sujetador inmediatamente, mis piernas se debilitaron cuando comenzó a manipular mis pezones con sus labios, dientes y lengua; su entrepierna está presionando tan fuerte que duele, así que retiro su camiseta y me recuesto en el suelo.

Después de un rato, en el que nuestras botas dieron mucha pelea antes de ser retiradas del juego, pudimos quitarnos los pantalones dejándonos solo en nuestra ropa interior. Chris comenzó a frotarse en mi entrepierna besándome agresivamente los labios, lo deseaba tanto que estaba enloqueciendo, mi zona intima estaba totalmente empapada así que lo empuje por los hombros alejándolo de mi, él me miro sorprendido (creyó que había cambiado de opinión) tome su ropa interior y tire hacia abajo, él se relajó y pasó su lengua desde mi pecho izquierdo hasta mi barbilla haciéndome gemir, pronto su cuerpo musculoso estaba totalmente desnudo (igual que yo) sobre mí – Es tu ultima oportunidad, antes de que llores suplicando por más – dijo mordiendo el lóbulo de mi oreja – Demonios Chris solo entra de una vez – conteste impaciente, él obedeció y se introdujo violentamente dentro de mí haciéndome gritar de placer – prepárate – dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Su movimiento dentro y fuera de mí, era rápido y muy fuerte, yo solo podía gemir, tenía la espalda arqueada mientras él jugaba con mis pezones que estaban muy sensibles, me encanta que su lengua me estimule mientras su miembro me hace gemir de puro placer, después de un buen rato, comenzó a gruñir y sus embestidas se volvieron irregulares y muy profundas, sentí mi interior llenarse de una sustancia cálida mientras él respiraba muy fuerte y gemía se sintió demasiado bien. Se retiró de mí y se recostó en el suelo a mi lado, mientras alcanzaba la botella para tomar un poco de agua – Listo – dije, él me sentó sobre él y yo me incline para poder besarlo y como estaba lo suficientemente duro me gire dándole la espalda tome su miembro y lo introduje dentro de mí, ahora era yo quien estaba a cargo él tomó mis caderas para intentar guiar mis movimientos, pero yo sabía muy bien lo que hacía y él lo estaba disfrutando tanto como yo, tome mi propio ritmo sujetandome de sus piernas, muerdo mis labios con fuerza ante la deliciosa sensación que me produce tener su miembro palpitante dentro de mí, sus gruñidos me dicen que aun desea más pero mi cuerpo empezó a tensarse, una sensación de electricidad me invadió por completo, mi espada trazó un arco, me libere ahí sobre él, gimiendo de placer ante su atenta mirada. Luego me recosté sobre él – Espero que no estés cansada, porque aún no has gemido suficiente - beso mi mejilla.

Esa noche fue muy larga y sumamente especial para mí, no fue la primera vez que lo hicimos, pero dos días después una nueva misión estaba lista él debía marcharse solo a África donde encontró más que una sorpresa, ese hallazgo tiene nombre y es Jill Valentine, es por eso que Rumania siempre estará en mi corazón.

...

Ahora me enfrentaba a no volver a caminar y combatir por siempre, además de que probablemente Leon estaba con Ada en este momento y tal vez sería remplazada de nuevo…


	3. El secreto

**Capítulo 3: El secreto.**

Intento abrir mis ojos, pero la luz es muy fuerte temo que pueda quemarme, poco a poco disminuye hasta volverse normal, he logrado abrir mis ojos – Al fin estas despierta, nada mal para alguien que sobrevivió a una bomba y resistió cuatro cirugías – Piers está a mi derecha aun con el suero y una bata de hospital puestos – Demonios Nivans ¿Estás bien? - pregunto frotando mi frente – Estoy mucho mejor que tú… yo me largo de aquí hoy – se acerca más – Espera dijiste cuatro cirugías – él sonríe y toma su teléfono – Esta despierta (a la persona al teléfono)... claro (nombre) tenían que quitarte los fragmentos de metralla del cuerpo y luego prácticamente reconstruir tu pierna no lo sientes porque aun estas muy drogada – empiezo a pensar que es peor de lo que pensé - Perdiste la pierna, pero no tu encanto – Piers dijo riendo mientras se levantaba de la silla – Descuida estarás bien en unos días y volverás a caminar en algunos meses o años – él ríe de nuevo – Aguarda qué demonios haces aquí ¿Por qué estás en mi cuarto? - pregunto y él bajó la mirada – El Capitán pensó que sería el primero por quien preguntarías al despertar, además te llevaste la peor parte por salvarme, te lo agradezco – sonrío como respuesta y Nivans continúa – Basta de sentimentalismos, ahora cierra los ojos soldado no quiero que veas mi culo por esta estúpida bata de hospital – y comienza a rodear mi cama buscando la salida – No eres el Capitán no tengo porque obedecer tus ordenes – dije riendo mientras volví a cerrar los ojos dispuesta a descansar.

Solo unos minutos después la puerta se abrió casi de golpe – (nombre) gracias al cielo estas bien - creí que mi corazón se detendría finalmente por el terrible susto que me había dado – Si la bomba no me mato seguro tú lo harás – le dije extendiendo mis brazos doloridos, Leon corrió de prisa y me abrazo muy fuerte – Tranquilo cariño estoy bien, pero dejare de estarlo si sigues aplastándome de esa forma – me dio un beso muy tierno en la frente – Siento no haber venido antes, pero regrese hace unas horas y ya sabes me entere por rumores, nena eres toda una celebridad... lo siento mucho nena no me apartaré de aquí hasta que pueda llevarte a casa – presiono sus labios contra los míos – ¿A cuál casa? ¿La tuya o la mía? - Leon me miró por unos segundos y siguió – A la nuestra, esto no será secreto nunca más – Amé escuchar esas palabras, pero sabía que no era lo mejor – Ahora descansa yo estaré aquí – me dio un beso tierno que pronto se volvió apasionado – Escucha (nombre) el Capitán dijo… - Nivans entró de nuevo a la habitación y se quedó estupefacto, Leon se detuvo y ambos lo miramos sorprendidos, aunque él estaba más molesto que sorprendido – Volveré después – dijo y se retiró – Pobre chico – dije riendo; en realidad yo no soy mucho mayor que él, pero aun así lo veo como un niño en ocasiones rebelde, el único que se atreve a cuestionar las ordenes de Redfield - ¿El Capitán? – Leon me interrogó molesto – ¡Ash! cállate y vuelve donde estabas – lo atraje hacia mí y volví a besarlo.

La recuperación fue muy bien y en dos semanas iba de vuelta a mi casa (con la pierna llena de horribles pernos y estructuras de metal) Leon quería llevarme a la suya, pero su departamento está en un septimo piso y por mi claustrofobia odio el ascensor así que decidimos ir a la mía – ¿Quieres la silla o te cargo? – Leon preguntó antes de bajar de su auto – Demonios solo entremos – él parecía divertido por mi mala actitud – Bien, linda ven aquí – me cargo fuera del auto hasta la entrada de la casa giro el pomo y entramos – Perdiste varios kilos en el hospital – me coloco en el sofá y volvió al auto por mi equipaje – Sabes, te extrañe – le dije cuando entró de nuevo a la casa, me miro y se inclinó sobre mí - También yo te extrañe (besó mi cuello) extrañe verte, abrasarte, tocarte y estar dentro de ti – sus besos bajaron por mi pecho – Demonios debí traer la morfina – dije riendo - ¿Morfina? (se detuvo) ¿De qué hablas? - se levantó yo me encogí de hombros – Bien señorita es hora de tu baño - me cargó hasta el baño de la segunda planta, me quitó la ropa lentamente y me colocó en la bañera cuidando mi pierna inmovilizada, el sedante era fuerte, pero empezaba a disminuir su efecto lo que causo una expresión de dolor en mi cara, giró la llave y dejo que la bañera se llenara conmigo dentro mientras se quitaba la camisa – ¿Vas a ducharme o a bailar para mí, guapo? – pregunte mientras recorría mi abdomen con la punta de mis dedos – Se mordió el labio inferior – No en esta ocasión muñeca – dijo y cerró la llave de nuevo.

Casi había terminado de ducharme – Gracias – dije – Ya me agradecerás como es debido cuando estés mejor – dijo intentó levantarse, pero yo tomé su mano derecha y me llevé sus dedos índice y medio a la boca él se acercó, me besó y recorrió mi cuerpo con los dedos que acababa de meter a mi boca, hasta llegar a mi intimidad donde comenzó a hacer pequeños círculos donde es más sensible, mi respiración se incrementó, luego bajo hasta mi entrada y después de acariciarla por unos segundos introdujo su dedo medio lentamente yo gemí arqueando mi espalda y él aprovecho mi movimiento para morder mi pezón derecho y aumento el ritmo dentro y fuera de mí, se siente tan bien, se detiene y moja sus dedos en mi boca y regresa a mi vagina pero esta vez introduce dos dedos el índice y el medio, mis gemidos se hacen más fuertes luego recuerdo que solo yo estoy disfrutando e intento sentarme, él me ayuda y vuelve a estimular mi zona intima con movimientos suaves pero satisfactorios, yo alcanzo el broche de su pantalón y después de soltarlo tiró hacia abajo, su erección es gigantesca me deshago también de su ropa interior y su miembro palpitante se revela hacia mí, lo observo durante unos segundos - wow ¿Cómo puedes esconder ese monstruo en tu pantalón? - estimulo con mi mano y luego lo acerco a mi boca el movimiento de los dedos de Leon se detiene expectante por mi siguiente paso, así que decido no hacerlo esperar más y empujo su pene en mi boca lentamente dejándolo disfrutar del calor y la humedad, acelero mi ritmo, adelante y atrás y el gruñe, reanudando su movimiento dentro de mi vagina se mueve muy rápido, trato de no mover mi pierna para no causarme dolor, pero siento que pronto voy a terminar así que dentro de mi boca lo estimulo con mi lengua, él acompaña mi movimiento con su cadera, pero mi orgasmo llega primero lo retiro de mi boca para poder gritar mientras la sensación me invade, no pense que podría tener placer de este tipo en mi condición, pero Leon es todo un paquete de sorpresas, cuando la sensación desaparece él me mira con satisfacción – Tu turno - dije y volví a introducir su gran pene en mi boca, Scoth cerró sus ojos y me sujeto del cabello para guiarme, lo deje hacerlo por un momento, pero no me gusta ser controlada así que retire sus manos y continúe por mi cuenta en poco tiempo su respiración se había vuelto entrecortada gruñó y se retiró de mi boca, su esperma cayo en mi barbilla y pecho, nunca se corre dentro de mi boca – Bien lo lograste, me rindo – dijo –Tendrás que conformarte con una esta vez – le dije sonriendo, ambos somos agentes entrenados que se pasan sus misiones casi a base de cardio para poder sobrevivir es lógico que en otras condiciones nuestros encuentros sexuales puedan durar horas y horas; Después de descansar por unos segundos se puso de pie se colocó los pantalones, vació la bañera y me seco con una toalla – ¿Lista? - me pregunto yo asentí y me llevó a la cama esa noche dormimos juntos sin más que las sabanas cubriendo nuestros cuerpos.

A la mañana siguiente el dolor había regresado, pero eso no era lo único que iría mal – (nombre) ¡Despierta! – Leon me hablaba de pie desde el lado izquierdo de la cama – ¿Qué hora es? – dije al ver que él se había bañado y vestido - ¿Qué mierda es esto? - dijo y me arrojó un pedazo de papel un poco desgastado – ¿Cariño que ocurre? – él no respondió miró el papel y luego me miró de nuevo, así que tome el papel, era una fotografía, mis ojos se dilataron al verla - ¿Qué carajos…? – las palabras parecían haberse ido de mi boca – Esta mañana bajé por tus cosas que deje ayer en la sala (Leon dijo) Iba a colocarlas en ese armario y encontré esto dentro ¿vas a decirme o no qué pasa? – se sentó junto a mí en la cama – Yo no lo sé no recuerdo nada de esto – él me miró molesto pero la preocupación era evidente en sus ojos.

Ahí estaba yo en la fotografía mucho más joven de lo que soy ahora casi una adolecente siendo cargada tiernamente por nada más y nada menos que Albert Wesker…


	4. El inicio del desastre

**Capítulo 4: El inicio del desastre**

Leon me mira fijamente sabe que estoy mintiendo – Esta bien (nombre) ¿así es como confías en mí? - aun no puedo decir si debo decírselo o no, solamente bajo la mirada – Escucha linda yo no puedo juzgarte, pero si vamos a estar juntos necesito saber la verdad – coloco su mano sobre la mía, yo aún no puedo mirarlo a los ojos – Eso es un no – dijo y se levantó de la cama, escucho sus pasos dirigirse a la salida, pero mi mente esta en shock no sé qué debo hacer – Leon por favor espera – grite al escuchar la puerta cerrarse de golpe, nunca creí que tendría que explicarle esto a alguien decidí que era el pasado y se quedaría ahí y aún así guardaba esa foto en mi armario ¿Qué pasa conmigo?.

Tome el teléfono – ¿Hola tienes tiempo? Necesito tu ayuda – llame a una persona que no le interesaba lo que tuviera que hacer para que yo estuviera bien – Estoy en mi casa ¿podrías darte prisa? – colgué el auricular y tome la foto en mis manos y la examine (otra vez). Ahí estaba yo sonriendo ampliamente montada en la espalda de Wesker y él me sostenía firmemente con el rostro serio y sus gafas oscuras puestas; gire la fotografía y con mis uñas raspe la pintura que cubría el reverso, no tardó en aparecer un mensaje escrito con mi puño y letra – Con amor (nombre) – sentí ira y estuve a punto de romperla, pero no pude hacerlo.

...

El sonido escandaloso del motor de un auto de detuvo frente a mi casa yo sonreí demonios ya no iba a estar sola - ¡Hola (nombre)! – Piers grito desde la puerta – Estoy arriba – conteste me incline para guardar la foto en la mesa que esta junto a mi cama me gire para ver un ramo gigantesco de flores y a un Chris Redfield que lo sostenía – Diablos Capitán aún no he muerto – dije él rio ante mi comentario - Veo que el sedante no afectó tu mal humor – dijo mientras me daba las flores – Eres muy tierno – dije tocando ligeramente su mano – Hola (nombre) ¿Sigues con vida? – Nivans entro en la habitación - Carajo soldado no me dijiste que traerías compañía – le dije – Vamos es obvio que la BSAA es bienvenida en la casa de (nombre) – Chris lo miro de reojo y sonrió de forma juguetona casi podía leer su mente (y él entre mis piernas también) me sonroje ante este pensamiento.

Chris me ayudo a bajar al primer nivel de la casa – Detesto esa maldita silla ya quiero volver a caminar – dije con tristeza – Cálmate soldado deberías aprovechar tu descanso – Piers me lanzo una mirada maliciosa – Por cierto ¿Dónde está el tipo rubio? – Chris y yo nos sobresaltamos ante el comentario imprudente de Nivans y al notar que ambos lo mirábamos – Tengo hambre (nombre) ¿Tienes cereal y leche? – se dio media vuelta para hurgar en mis alacenas y alejarse de la situación incómoda, el capitán dirigió su mirada hacia mí examinándome de pies a cabeza, se detuvo específicamente en mi camisa que en realidad le pertenecía a Leon – Él no está aquí - dije secamente mientras una sensación de dolor invadió mi pecho al recordar lo de esta mañana – No puedes estar sola en estas condiciones - Chris parecía molesto - Descuida este mocoso se quedará conmigo – señale a mi compañero que en ese momento se sentaba a la mesa devorando lo que debería ser mi desayuno – Lo lamento soldado, pero … - el Capitán lo miro y el guardo silencio de inmediato – Se supone que no debíamos decirte – Redfield respiró profundo – Sé lo mucho que te gusta la acción (casi estoy segura que la palabra "acción" iba en otro sentido y es que mi relación con él fue casi tan sexual como lo ha sido la que tengo con Leon) y se nos ha asignado una nueva misión… - -¡En China!- Piers interrumpió a Chris.

Él tenía razón me sentía muy mal por no poder asistir a la misión, bueno serán unos meses pensé y luego volverán para vanagloriarse ante mí de sus "hazañas" en combate – Escucha linda mi hermana vuelve hoy de Francia y se quedará aquí el tiempo que necesites – mi corazón se llenó de alegría al pensar que estaría de nuevo con Clair hace mucho tiempo que no la veo.

Piers se puso de pie inmediatamente – Capitán es hora de ir por ella al aeropuerto – dijo acercándose a mí y luego me abrazo como despedida – Diablos tendrás unas mini-vacaciones con la hermana del Capitán, por favor ve tu a China yo me quedaré aquí- susurro en mi oído yo le sonreí – Ya lárgate imbécil – le di un puñetazo en el hombro – Soldado ve al aeropuerto y llévala a casa – el Capitán le ordeno al más joven en la habitación, Nivans me sonrió como si solo ellos dos supieran el secreto – Si señor – dijo y se retiró cuando el sonido de su ruidoso motor desapareció por la calle me di cuenta de algo; me había quedado sola con Chris Redfield en una casa vacía y antes de que él se fuera por meses a una misión desconocida al otro lado del mundo.


	5. Una amiga

**Capítulo 5: Una amiga**

La puerta se cerró y el silencio invadió la habitación - ¿Tienes hambre? Sé que aún no desayunas – dijo el hombre musculoso – ¿Vas a cocinar? – dije casi riendo ante la imagen mental que me producía la situación, él en la cocina con un mandil rosa atado a la cintura, de hecho era un poco tierno combinaría con el pantalón azul y la camisa verde oscuro que traía puestos – Puedo ordenar algo – dijo sonriendo – Descuida no tengo hambre, solo quiero sedarme y dormir el día entero, sus ojos me miraron con incredulidad y luego accedió – Está bien debes descansar te llevaré a la cama – dijo y me cargó escaleras arriba, me sentía tan diminuta entre sus brazos gigantescos.

Por un momento me sentí feliz, pero luego recordé que desearía que fuera mi novio el que estuviera haciendo esto, pero no era así, aunque sentir los músculos de Chris nuevamente no estaba nada mal.

Me colocó en la cama y me miró fijamente – ¡Ay no! Creo que planea besarme… – pensé, tal y como lo supuse él se acercó lentamente, yo aún me encuentro tratando de decidir si debo o no hacerlo - Y … ¿Dónde está Jill? – pregunte para salir de la situación, él se detuvo inmediatamente – No lo sé... es mejor que te deje descansar – dijo con tristeza, yo sonreí ante mi victoria no es que no quiera besar a este hombre es solo que si él escogió a Jill Valentine, yo de ninguna manera voy a traicionar a Leon (al menos son hoy) con el hombre que me abandonó, lo decidí hace mucho.

Mis ojos se cerraron lentamente hasta que todo fue solo oscuridad; de pronto recordé que la fotografía está en la mesa y abrí los ojos inmediatamente, aún estaba sola, pero la luz era diferente me apresuré a tomar el reloj – Diablos las 2:00 pm – dormí demasiado, estire todo mi cuerpo para alcanzar la mesa y olvide mi pierna lastimada, lance un grito de dolor – Mierda, olvide mi estúpida pierna – grite, la puerta se abrió al instante - ¿Estás bien? – Redfield me pregunto con una expresión de terror en su rostro – Si, solo olvidé que mi pierna está mal - - Y qué demonios intentas hacer, linda - - yo solo… quise levantarme - - Esta bien te ayudo – caminó hacia mí, no se había atrevido a entrar a la habitación- Aguarda ¿ves ese frasco blanco? ¿Podrías traerlo? Es para el dolor - dije mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza, él fue por un vaso con agua y me dio las píldoras, tomé dos y las metí en mi garganta – Nunca tuve la oportunidad de disculparme contigo por… - El Capitán comenzó a decir, pero yo lo interrumpí – No te preocupes por eso fue hace mucho tiempo, además sé que la amas y tuviste suerte en recuperarla cuando creíste que había muerto, no hay porque sentirse mal… - - Claro (el me interrumpió) pero tú eras mi presente yo no debí ser un imbécil contigo – yo sonreí y coloque mi mano en su cara (Descuida, gracias a ti conocí a Leon) pensé – Ahora es el pasado, tu eres mi Capitán y yo soy tu subordinada solamente – dije con firmeza – Ahora Capitán podría llevarme a la cocina muero de hambre – Por supuesto preciosa – puso sus manos bajo mis piernas y espalda y me coloco en la silla de ruedas y bajamos a la cocina – ¿Ordenaste comida rápida? – dije al ver las bolsas en la mesa – Claro sabes que soy un desastre cocinando – yo reí, este hombre puede acabar con una BOW en segundos, pero en la cocina es capaz de acabar con su propia vida – Además sé lo mucho que amas las hamburguesas – dijo sacando una de la bolsa, mi boca se hizo agua y me apresure a tomarla para poder devorarla completa, él sonrió complacido.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y ambos nos sobresaltamos – Hola ¡(nombre)! – Claire había llegado a la casa gritando como una niña – Estoy aquí – respondí ella corrió a abrasarme, teníamos mucho tiempo de no vernos y luego abrazó a su hermano, mientras Piers entraba tras de ella un poco decepcionado – Linda, luces fatal (dijo Claire con preocupación) creo que es hora de darte un baño - - Amiga, pero si apenas acabas de entrar – dije intentando disuadirla, pero ella negó con su cabeza - Claro, pero no pienso dejarte así, además debemos ponernos al día, descuida yo lo hago – ella dijo con determinación – Si quieres yo puedo ayudar – dijo Chris, yo me sonroje como si fuera la primera vez que me vería desnuda – Claro que no, ya lárguense los dos – Claire hizo levantarse a su hermano y comenzó a empujarlo hacia la puerta – Aguarda – dijo él con expresión divertida – Aún debo despedirme – se aproximó a mí y se inclinó hasta estar frente a frente – Hablaremos cuando regrese – me susurro y me dio un beso lento en la mejilla alcanzando a rozar mis labios y se retiró, Nivans se acercó a mi oído – ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije? Ve tu a la misión y yo me quedo aquí - - Ya lárgate soldado – le dije riendo y se retiró, me lanzó una última mirada antes de salir y luego desapareció.

Claire me ayudó a ponerme de pie (en una sola pierna) y con su ayuda subí las escaleras hasta el baño de mi habitación, me quitó la ropa y me ayudó a entrar en la bañera, después abrió la llave del agua – Tengo mucho que contarte – dijo mientras mojaba mi cuerpo, se pasó los siguientes quince minutos hablando de su novio hasta que, de sus labios salieron las palabras que estaba temiendo escuchar – Amiga ¿Estás viviendo con un chico? – dijo con una sonrisa juguetona - ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – dije fingiendo – No creas que no note la camiseta que traías puesta y ésta de aquí… – tomó la camiseta que Leon dejó en el baño la noche anterior - ¿Es del mismo chico? - - Me descubriste (respondí) nunca puedo ocultarte nada – ella comenzó a reír, pero se detuvo repentinamente – Espera… la chaqueta que está en tu armario ¿Acaso es? – yo solamente sonreí y ella continuó – Estoy segura que la he visto … (hizo una pausa) ¡Kennedy! – dijo casi gritando – Diablos nada se te escapa – dije, esta chica es muy lista - ¿Qué? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Cuánto tiempo tienen de vivir juntos? ¿Cómo lo conociste? – Claire escupió mil preguntas – Sabes que siempre quise que te casaras con mi hermano – dijo con una mueca de tristeza – Descuida creo que se terminó – dije con tristeza y ella se detuvo - ¿Qué ocurrió? - - Ve a la habitación y mira dentro del cajón de la mesa que está al lado derecho de mi cama – dije y ella obedeció, salió del baño y yo esperé con paciencia su reacción, confiaba lo suficiente en ella como para contarle mi secreto - ¡¿Qué demonios?! – gritó y llegó corriendo al baño con la cara pálida – Amiga este es… Wesker – dijo y se cubrió la boca con una mano, sabía que ella no me juzgaría y así fue – ¿Leon vio esto y por eso se fue? – eso fue lo único que ella me pregunto – Yo era solo una tonta adolescente (dije con amargura) creí que nadie nunca sabría esa parte de mi pasado – Claire observó al fotografía durante unos segundos y luego volvió a guardarla donde estaba, luego me ayudo a salir de la ducha.

Después de cambiarme de ropa salimos al patio trasero – Escucha (nombre) sé que él volverá para hablar contigo – sentí que las lágrimas invadían mis ojos – Ahora cuéntame ¿Cómo pasaste de mi bobo hermano a Leon? – dijo Claire ofreciéndome una taza de té frío – es una larga historia – respondí – Chica, no debo ir a ningún lado y tú tampoco – Se sentó frente a mí.

Cuando Jill volvió pensé seriamente en abandonar a la BSAA, estaba destrozada, el hombre con el que creía pasar el resto de mis días había recuperado a su chica y ahora yo estaba en la nada con un "Lo nuestro no puede seguir" no me presente al entrenamiento por meses, me sentía avergonzada y lastimada; una noche James, uno de mis compañeros de unidad, me llamó – (nombre) sé que estas enferma, pero el alcohol lo cura todo – yo me sorprendí – ¿De qué demonios hablas James? – le interrogué – De que no te has presentado al entrenamiento por tu permiso por enfermedad, solo ven al bar de siempre el alcohol curará tu culo enfermo - así que Chris mintió sobre mi condición pensé – Quienes se encuentran ahí – le pregunte tratando de no encontrarme con Redfield - Todos tus compañeros menos el Capitán y Piers… ellos no están aquí – dijo con ingenuidad sin saber que me había dado exactamente el dato que quería – Como sea ¿vas a avenir o no? – lo pensé por unos instantes... ya era hora de salir – Llego en unos minutos – dije, claro mentí tarde horas mientras me arreglaba mis compañeros y el mundo no me verían rendida jamás.

Desde fuera del bar se podía escuchar el escándalo que mis compañeros estaban armando, gritando y cantando. Respire profundamente y entré, parecía que mis compañeros jamás me habían visto con vestido porque tardaron en reconocerme – Demonios (nombre) deberías enfermarte más a menudo – Bromeó James – Cállate imbécil – dije y tome asiento entre ellos.

El alcohol hizo efecto y logró animarme, pronto yo también cantaba con ellos, empezaba a estar muy ebria – ¿Y dónde está el Capitán? – Jorge preguntó – Que no te enteraste, dicen que su novia regreso – dijo Sam - ¿Qué? ¿novia? – dijo Jorge – Si es por eso que no vino, debe estar montando a la bestia en este momento – dijo mientras hacía movimientos con su pelvis, yo me sentí aún más herida - Imbécil si el Capitán te escucha hablar así te cortará las bolas – dijo Jorge -Necesito otra botella… – dije mientras me levantaba de mi asiento y salí tropezando con mis compañeros que están aún más ebrios que yo – (nombre) - Carl me llamo – Toma esta, está llena – me extendió una botella de… de lo que fuera y yo la tomé, levante la mirada y ahí estaba… en el bar, un hombre solitario dándonos la espalda, tome dos vasos de la mesa y me acerque a él, ni siquiera había visto su rostro y aun así me acerqué, fue cuestión del destino.

Extendí el vaso vacío cerca de su mano izquierda – En esta parte de la ciudad consideran de mal gusto no aceptar tomar un trago con un extraño – dije tratando de ver su rostro – Es una pena que no me interese – dijo sin mirarme – Puse el vaso en la mesa y vacié un poco de la botella en él – Bueno es una pena que yo no acepte un no por respuesta – dije con determinación, su rostro se giró hacia mí con gesto molesto; Sin embargo, su expresión cambió en seguida – Hermosos ojos – dijo mientras me miraba fijamente sin mostrar mayor emoción – Tu hiciste el primer cumplido ahora debes beber – empuje el vaso hacia él – Y tus ojos son impresionantes – comencé a coquetear con él, sus ojos me intimidaron de inmediato esos hermosos ojos de color azul claro – Ahora tú también debes beber – dijo y me sonrió, nunca lo admitiría, pero creo que me enamore desde la primera vez que lo vi sonreírme – Está bien, guapo al mismo tiempo – y ambos bebimos todo el contenido del vaso.

– ¡(nombre)! – Escuchaba a los muchachos llamarme de vez en cuando – ¡Basta, no molesten! – les grité – Y bien cuál es tu nombre chico guapo – dije con un guiño él me sonrió de lado – Mi nombre es… - Dudó, y yo sonreí encantada, entonces vi la duda desvanecerse en sus ojos – Mi nombre es Scoth y tú eres… - me preguntó – Mi nombre es (nombre_) – arqueó una ceja – Y dime ¿Qué hace una chica tan bella en medio de un montón de borrachos ruidosos – me congelé ante la pregunta – Las situaciones de la vida – dije, pero note como se incomodó ante mi respuesta tan vaga – Esta bien, soy pintora, estoy estudiando en la academia de artes de Chicago y ellos son mis compañeros estamos de vacaciones aquí y son unos imbéciles – supongo que estaba demasiado ebrio como para notar mi mentira descarada o simplemente pensó que tenía mis motivos para mentir sobre ese tema.

Bebimos todo el contenido de la botella, charlado y riendo hasta que de pronto el mundo se había hecho tan pequeño, solo él y yo, las horas pasaron y parecieron solo minutos.

El bar se volvió demasiado grande para los dos – ¿Quieres salir de aquí? – me miró como suplicando que dijera que si – Me has leído la mente, guapo – se levantó y me dio su mano para que pudiera bajar de la silla – Ella viene con nosotros – tome una botella, no me di cuenta que no soltó mi mano hasta que caminamos a la salida y aun sentía su calor en mí, escuché los gritos de mis compañeros celebrando que por fin salía con un hombre – Idiotas – le dije a mi conquista de esa noche y él solo sonrió, tuve mucha suerte de que mis compañeros hayan estado tan ebrios que no pudieron reconocer a Leon Scoth Kennedy, porque por algún motivo, a pesar de ser popular en las organizaciones gubernamentales estadounidenses, yo tampoco lo conocía – Ven conozco un lugar aquí cerca – dijo guiándome por la calle, subimos las escaleras de un edificio hasta llegar a la terraza y ahí había un hermoso jardín con flores y un sofá que lucía realmente cómodo, nos sentamos ahí, me acomodé en sus brazos y platicamos hasta que estábamos demasiado cansados – Creo que debo irme a dormir – dije con timidez – Puedes quedarte aquí si quieres – él fue el primero en proponerlo - Sabes que… Me encantaría – dije y él me llevo hasta su apartamento…


	6. Una amiga II

**Capítulo 6: Una amiga parte II**

Claire terminó de beber su té - ¿Y…? ¿Qué más? ¿Lo hicieron? - dijo alzando una ceja yo me reí y continué…

Al día siguiente desperté y todo estaba oscuro era la primera de tantas veces que dormiría en esa cama, seguía vestida y él no estaba alrededor, no había ropa en el suelo y la habitación estaba en perfecto orden, lo que significaba que no hicimos nada más que dormir creo que él ni siquiera durmió conmigo.

Me puse los zapatos y revise el reloj marcaba las 9:00 am. terminé de ponerme los zapatos y examiné el lugar – Que chico tan ordenado – pensé al notar que no había un solo objeto fuera de lugar, regresé a la cama y tome la almohada que estaba junto a la que yo use y la acerque a mi nariz – Diablos huele muy bien, debo salir de aquí ahora mismo – dije en voz baja camine hacia la puerta y justo en ese momento él apareció - ¡Dios, me asustaste! – dije sosteniendo mi pecho – Lo siento quería ver si seguías durmiendo – dijo riendo – A si eso, lo siento me quedé dormida... ahora debo irme – él me interrogó con la mirada – Digo, no te conozco ni tú a mí, creo que estaba demasiado ebria como para pensar bien, lamento haberte molestado – dije y salí de la habitación seguida por él, caminé hacia la puerta de salida – Gracias por no asesinarme mientras dormía – dije y él sonrió pero no respondió solo me miró fijamente, fueron segundos, pero sentí como si me hubiera perdido durante siglos en esos ojos azules – Creo que es mejor que me vaya – giré, pero su mano me detuvo - ¿Quieres desayunar? – dijo con una sonrisa y esa simple pregunta me hizo feliz hasta el día de hoy.

Claire suspiró - ¿Y qué pasó luego? – inclinándose un poco hacia el frente.

Ebrios nos llevábamos muy bien, era momento de saber si sobrios seriamos tan buen dúo; fuimos a un restaurante en el centro; comimos, reímos, hablamos durante horas y supe que ese hombre era el más especial que había conocido jamás, todo fue de maravilla hasta que su teléfono sonó, su expresión cambió totalmente – Dame un segundo – dijo y salió del lugar, tardó mucho tiempo, empezaba a pensar que había fingido tener una llamada para poder librarse de mí – Dios eso sería humillante – pensé, pero cuando lo vi entrar pude respirar nuevamente – Debo irme – dijo con tristeza, yo no quería que se fuera, pero no podía decirle que se quedara – Voy a estar fuera unas semanas, pero quiero saber cómo decidiste venir aquí desde Chicago para pasar tus vacaciones – dijo yo le sonreí - Creo que me quedaré más de lo planeado – dije y tome una servilleta, anoté mi número telefónico – Perfecto, te llamare cuando vuelva – dijo tomó mi mano y me beso en la mejía luego se marchó.

...

Di un sorbo a mi bebida – ¿Y eso fue todo? – Claire se quitó las gafas – Claro que no, hay más yo sé que hay mucho más – Claire hacia especulaciones en su mente, yo sonreí y me sonrojé – Esta bien, es obvio que nuestra historia no puede ser tan dulce – reí y continué la historia

Al día siguiente me presente a la base para reanudar mis labores en la BSAA, claro que fue duro cuando me reencontré con Chris, pero esta vez mi mente había pasado de Jill Valentine al lindo chico que conocí en el bar, Leon.

Dos semanas más tarde la tan ansiada llamada llego, la noche del martes volvía a casa y mi teléfono empezó a sonar – Si, habla (nombre) – dije al responder la llamada – Temía que me hubieses dado un número falso para deshacerte de mí – dijo él, intenté parecer tranquila pero la verdad me alegró escuchar su voz – Pensé que no llamarías - - ¿Por qué no lo haría? además te ves hermosa con esos pantalones – dijo, yo me asuste y lo busque con la mirada, pero no vi nada – ¿Dónde estás? – pregunte - ¿Quieres salir conmigo? – respondió – Esta bien, pero no quiero salir, nos vemos en tu casa en una hora – dije, él aguardó unos segundos – Bien te veo ahí – dijo y corte la llamada, prácticamente corrí hasta mi casa, me di un baño, me puse un vestido, tacones y las bragas más sexys que tenía, decidí que, si la noche que estaba ebria no lo había hecho con él, esta si sería la ocasión.

Llegué a su apartamento y dudé frente a su puerta si debía entrar o no, pero qué demonios hace meses que no estaba con un hombre y este era perfecto no lo iba a desaprovechar; Después de tocar dos veces, la puerta se abrió – Dios ahora está más guapo – pensé llevaba una camisa con mangas largas de color azul oscuro y un pantalón negro – ¿Estás segura de que quieres entrar? – dijo luego me dedicó una sonrisa de lado – Pienso que puedo enseñarte un par de cosas – dije parece que le encantó la idea porque abrió completamente la puerta casi de golpe, pasé junto a él y pude sentir como me olía – La otra noche fui amable esta vez no lo seré – su sexy voz está demasiado cerca de mí, no tiene ni idea de lo que sus palabras me han hecho sentir – Espero que no lo seas – le respondí y me mordí el labio inferior.

Él se aproximó a mí, empecé a ponerme nerviosa, tomó mi rostro con ambas manos y acerco sus labios a los míos, dicen que el primer beso es el más lindo, pero nadie mencionó que cuando es con la persona correcta, es más que perfecto; creo lo bese durante horas, luego lo empuje suavemente contra la puerta y conduje mis manos por los músculos de sus brazos perfectos y el bajo sus manos hacia mi cintura nos quedamos así por un momento, pero el beso se volvía más y más apasionado, podía sentir su erección contra mi pelvis, su lengua era más que experta, sus manos bajaron hasta mi trasero y me levanto hasta que coloque mis piernas alrededor de su cadera, comencé a quitar los botones de su camisa hasta que me deshice de ella, el calor de su piel me invadió.

Dando tropezones logramos llegar a su habitación, ahí me colocó con delicadeza sobre la cama, dijo que no iba a ser amable, pero mintió este hombre nunca podría ser grosero... se separó de mí y retiro mi vestido observo por unos instantes la diminuta ropa interior de encaje blanco que llevaba puesta y volvió a besarme, bajo su mano derecha por mi cuello hasta mi pecho izquierdo, lo acarició por unos segundos y luego dejo de besarme para quitarme el sujetador, cuando se deshizo de él me empujo más al centro de la cama y se apoyó con sus rodillas sobre el colchón, mis piernas están completamente abiertas hacia él; con sus labios y su lengua está estimulando mis pezones, se siente increíble, me parece curioso que Chris hizo esto miles de veces y fue la persona a quien ni siquiera recordé en toda la noche; su mano derecha ha bajado hasta mi intimidad y me acaricia sobre la tela de la ropa interior, mientras besa mi boca, yo me concentro en saciarme de sus labios por si acaso era la única vez que los tendría para mí, parece que se ha cansado de sentirme a través de la tela de mis bragas así que las aparta, sus dedos se encuentran directamente con mi intimidad mientras mi respiración se vuelve entrecortada en entre sus labios y esto le fascina por lo que introduce su dedo medio en mí, arrancándome un gemido, luego balanceó su mano hacia adentro y hacia afuera, mi zona se mojó aún más, hizo esto por unos minutos mientras yo gemía frente a él; luego me levante y quite el broche de su pantalón – Aguarda – me dijo y se sentó en la esquina de la cama, yo me acomode al centro de la cama admirando su espalda que curiosamente tenía dos moretones de un tamaño considerable, mientras él se quitaba los zapatos luego me acompaño, deslizo fuera de mi la única prenda que me separaba de la desnudez total y yo hice lo mismo con su ropa, sorprendiéndome por el tamaño de lo que me esperaba debajo, cuando estuvimos totalmente desnudos tomó su pene y lo frotó con mi intimidad, estaba tan excitada que me empezaba a doler – Hazlo ya... – dije y él se introdujo lentamente hasta lo más profundo de mi, se mantuvo unos segundos así mientras admiraba mi expresión de satisfacción y luego continuo con su movimiento, saliendo y entrando lentamente al principio – Más fuerte – le ordené – Seguir las ordenes de una chica no es mi estilo – dijo con una sonrisa – Si lo quieres tendrás que pedírmelo y como no estaba acostumbrada a ser dominada en la cama me quede en silencio y él se detuvo totalmente - ¿No lo harás? – pregunto y salió de mi interior – Oh vamos solo hazlo – dije negó con la cabeza y volvió a frotarse la punta de su pene en mi vagina – Dios, está bien, por favor, por favor házmelo lo más fuerte que puedas – Leon sonrió victorioso e hizo exactamente lo que dije, él es todo un experto nunca espere pasármela tan bien esa noche, de hecho fue mejor de lo que había sido el sexo antes de él.

Finalice mi historia y mi bebida omitiendo algunas partes para Claire como el sexo con su hermano, no porque ella no supiera que hemos cogido de todas las formas posibles, sino porque no estoy segura de que sea buena idea ser demasiado indiscreta – Aunque esto se haya terminado siempre será un hermoso recuerdo – dije intentando no creer en lo que yo misma estaba diciendo - Por supuesto que no amiga, él volverá, pero cuéntame cómo supieron sus identidades verdaderas – la verdad esa historia es mucho más corta - dije y ella volvió a acomodarse en su asiento – Bien supongo que quieres oírla - - Claro que si-.

Una noche estábamos recostados en mi cama, en esta misma casa, ya se me había notificado que dentro de dos días debía partir a Israel y tardaría meses en regresar y no tenía ninguna excusa para darle, él me notó pensativa y me besó de la forma más tierna – Estoy feliz de haberte conocido – dijo contra mis labios, mi corazón se encogió ya no quería seguirle mintiendo, es cierto que solo somos una pareja por la noche, no tenemos nada formal, nadie sabe de lo nuestro y esa noche entendí que ambos pensábamos en la seguridad del otro – Ay algo que quiero mostrarte – me levante de la cama y camine hacia mi armario respire hondo, era probable que después de revelarle la verdad ya no quisiera seguir conmigo, pero debía arriesgarme, tome una caja grade que esta al fondo y saque mi uniforme de trabajo – No soy quien te he dicho todo este tiempo – le dije antes de mostrárselo, él me miró totalmente desubicado, saque el uniforme y camine hacia la cama, él lo sostuvo en sus manos por unos momentos – ¿Con que pintora? – dijo mirándolo fijamente se acercó a mí y me besó nunca espere que hiciera eso - ¿Qué demonios? – dije sorprendidísima – Mi nombre es Leon Scoth Kennedy y soy de una agencia especial del gobierno – dijo – Te agradezco por confiarme la verdad, sé porque no lo dijiste antes, por la misma razón que yo no lo hice – sonreí, estaba feliz de haber tenido el valor de hablarle en aquel bar, después de contarle que debía irme por meses me tomo entre sus brazos y me hizo el amor de forma salvaje.

Claire comenzó a carcajearse ante mi último comentario y cuando se calmó al fin pudo hablar – ¿Quieres más té? Al parecer tenemos historia para todo el día – dijo y se levantó a traer el recipiente del refrigerador. Mientras ella no estaba tome mi teléfono y escribí un mensaje para Leon – ¿Dónde estás? Tenemos que hablar, por favor llámame – y aguarde a que respondiera.


	7. Wesker y yo

**Capítulo 7: Wesker y yo**

Entre charlas las horas pasaron y pronto era hora de cenar - ¿Tienes hambre? Una hamburguesa gigante no es comida para que te recuperes, mi hermano no sabe ni qué debe hacer – Claire parecía molesta – Esta bien linda sabes que yo amo las hamburguesas - ella me miró con incredulidad – Pues ahora amarás mi comida – yo sonreí – Por cierto ¿Qué comes? Porque recuerdo que odias cocinar ¿Solo comida rápida? No creo... esos músculos no los alimentan las hamburguesas - Dijo examinándome – Si es cierto odio cocinar y si hay algo para comer en esta casa es porque Scoth es muy buen chef, aunque no lo creas – le dije mientras ella me movilizaba hasta la cocina – Eso sí que es una sorpresa… - el teléfono sonó interrumpiéndola – Aguarda yo contesto – dijo, tomó el teléfono y respondió – ¿Hola?… ¡Oh! Empezaba a preocuparme que no llamaras… Jamás te perdonaría que trataras mal a mi (tu nombre) … Leon soy Claire… (nombre) es mi mejor amiga ¿No lo sabías? … No importa ¿Quieres hablar con ella? (yo me gire en seguida) Oh está bien… si claro yo se lo digo… Cuídate adiós – Colgó el auricular – ¿Ya no va a regresar? – pregunte fingiendo indiferencia – Dijo que no te quiere ver nunca más – mi corazón dio un vuelco y Claire comenzó a reír – Tonta, claro que no, dijo que regresaría tarde, te lo dije – trate de asesinarla con la mirada, pero por dentro estaba feliz de escuchar que volvería.

Después de la cena que Claire preparó nos dirigimos a la sala – Sabes estoy sorprendida – le lance una mirada de interrogación – Nunca imagine que Leon se atara sentimentalmente a alguien, es decir después de… - la pelirroja se detuvo rápidamente – yo sonreí – Descuida sé quién es… Ada Wong - - Creo que eres más que especial para él (ella continuo) nunca pensé encontrarme con que están pensando sentar cabeza y todo eso, pero más me sorprende de ti que siempre has sido la chica más libre que conocí jamás creo que por eso le gustaste a mi hermano – A pesar de que Claire y yo nos conocimos siendo cuñadas, bueno ella nos descubrió porque como ya lo dije Chris y yo jamás hicimos pública la relación, a pesar de eso seguimos siendo amigas después de todo lo que paso con él – Estoy feliz por ustedes, no olvides invitarme a la boda – yo me sobresalte - ¿Boda? ¿Qué boda? Nadie va a casarse aquí – dije de prisa – Esta bien ya lo veremos -.

A las 10:00 el sedante había hecho su efecto y apenas logré despedirme de Claire cuando me quedé profundamente dormida...

Mis ojos se abrieron lentamente, siendo recibidos por el reloj que marcaba las 3:45 am rápidamente sentí una mirada sobre mí, lentamente saque mi arma de debajo de la almohada y me gire apuntando con ella (viejos hábitos aprendidos por mi profesión); Sin embargo, no logre girar completamente cuando una mano detuvo el cañón si mi dedo hubiese estado en el gatillo la pared habría sido la victima de mi calibre 50 – Tranquila soy yo – dijo una voz en la oscuridad, yo me lance en seguida a abrazarlo – Creí que no regresarías – el retiro mis brazos de sus hombros y me tomó de las manos – No debí irme y dejarte aquí sola - - No estuve sola Claire me acompaño toda la tarde – - Aguarda como es que tú y ella … - - Una larga historia, pero ese no es el punto ¿Qué decías? - evite hablar de Redfield para no crear más conflictos – Lo siento, no debía actuar así, es solo que me ocultaste todo este tiempo que tienes un pasado con ese bastardo – tome su rostro con mis manos – Escucha no te dije nada porque… - - Descuida entiendo perfectamente por qué no lo hiciste, sé que fuiste la primera en decir la verdad sobre quien eras y si no dijiste esto fue por buenos motivos – apoyo su frente contra la mía – Lo lamento mucho- una lagrima rodó por mi mejilla, no me equivoque este hombre es lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado.

Tomó su lugar junto a mí en la cama, apoye mi cabeza en su brazo – Aguarda… si Claire llegó la tarde, quien te acompaño en la mañana - - Piers y el Capitán me visitaron y me trajeron el almuerzo – dije sin dudar, ante Leon yo siempre me dirigía a Chris como Capitán – Esta bien quiero saber antes como tienes una fotografía con Wesker – dijo – Eso que escucho ¿Acaso son celos? – dije con tono de burla – No todos los días te enteras de que la mujer que quieres estuvo antes con un homicida – dijo – Y también con tu "amigo" Redfield – pensé... Decidí que esa madrugada él lo sabría todo.

Desde niña fui criada por mi abuela, ella era florista y tenía una tienda en una calle de Nueva York, yo era apenas una niña tonta, tenía dieciséis años y estaba en la secundaria, siempre al volver de la escuela le ayudaba a mi abuela en la tienda y luego nos íbamos juntas a casa.

Una tarde cuando llegue a la floristería estaba cerrada, me asuste porque pensé que algo malo le había pasado a mi abuela, entré de prisa y todo parecía normal - (nombre) ¿Eres tú? – la voz de mi abuela me llamo desde la parte trasera del lugar, camine de prisa hasta que llegue, mis ojos se abrieron totalmente, el suelo estaba cubierto de sangre y mi abuela también aunque ella parecía estar bien - ¿Abuela que pasó aquí? – estaba muy asustada - Linda, hace unas horas salí al callejón y encontré a este hombre, estaba mal herido, así que lo traje adentro, saque la bala y curé su herida – camine un poco más hasta ver a un tipo inconsciente sobre la mesa cubierto por una sabana hasta el cuello – Abuela pero que… por qué trajiste a un desconocido y peor aún lo ocultas aquí, podría ser un delincuente o un asesino, pudo haberte matado – mi abuela sonrió – Claro que no, sé que Dios me puso aquí para ayudarlo – mi abuela era muy religiosa, demasiado y lo que tenía de creyente lo tenía de ingenua – Bien, pero en cuanto despierte deberá irse, no puedo creer lo que estoy viendo – dije muy molesta – Iré a cambiarme de ropa – mi abuela salió de la habitación y me quede a solas con el hombre, me acerque lentamente a él y cuando estuve frente a él retire la sabana para ver la herida – Diablos ¿Qué eres? – dije al ver sus músculos impresionantes, era un hombre alto, su cabello era rubio y lo tenía peinado hacia atrás, además tenía puestas unas gafas oscuras, roce ligeramente la herida con la punta de mis dedos cuando su mano sujeto con mucha fuerza la mía dándome un buen susto - ¿Quién eres? – pregunto sin soltar mi mano, mientras yo chillaba por el dolor – Mi abuela... te trajo aquí y curo tu herida – dije con la esperanza de que si sabía que lo habíamos salvado él nos perdonaría la vida a ambas - ¿A si? – dijo aligero la fuerza que ejercía en mi mano, pero no me soltó, parecía desorientado - ¿Dónde carajos estoy? – gruño intentando levantarse – Has perdido mucha sangre no deberías levantarte aún – dije tratando de soltar mi mano de su agarre, parece que hasta ese momento se da cuenta de que estoy aterrada - ¿Qué te pasa niña, acaso llamarás a la policía? – dijo con un tono de voz muy grave, sentí que cada poro de mi piel se erizaba – No yo… solo trato de recuperar mi mano – dije con una mueca de dolor en el rostro – Lo sabía este imbécil va a matarme – pensé, el tiró de mi mano para acercarme a su cara y me miró fijamente a través de sus gafas oscuras - Escucha ya te salvamos la vida, por favor solo vete – dije empezando a sonrojarme por su insistente mirada y él abrió su mano de golpe haciéndome caer hacia atrás – Niña tonta – dijo mientras se sentaba, yo estaba tumbada en el suelo aun quejándome por mi mano – Esto va a dejar marca y no soy una niña – dije con molestia, él ladeo su cabeza y yo me pregunte que pasaba – Que diablos te pasa – le grite cuando note que miraba fijamente debajo de mi falda, entre mis piernas que estaban abiertas por la caída, él sonrió de lado – Tengo mucha hambre – dijo mientras buscaba su camisa – ¡Veo que estas despierto! – mi abuela entro a la habitación – Te prepararé algo de comer – dijo y salió de nuevo – Así que ella hizo esto – dijo – De nada y si ya estás bien, ahí está la puerta – señalé hacia la salida mientras me levantaba – él se levantó y salió de la tienda sin decir nada – Abuela, espero que nunca vuelvas a hacer algo así – le grite.

Me costó convencer a mi abuela de que dejáramos la tienda en ese momento, pero cuando lo hicimos nos fuimos corriendo a casa.

Unos días después estaba sentada fuera de la tienda cuando un tipo muy alto se paró frente a mí – Miren nada más si es el imbécil que no sabe decir gracias – él parecía un tipo que podría matarme en un segundo si lo así lo quisiera, pero yo no aprendí nunca a medir mi boca – Veo que no aprendiste modales en la escuela niña mal educada – dijo burlándose de mi – No creo que vengas a agradecerle a mi abuela y menos creo que vengas a comprar flores, así que ¿Qué quieres? – le conteste con molestia, él se acercó peligrosamente a mi cara, mi corazón se aceleró, era muy guapo, por lo menos tenía una década más de edad que yo él me miró fijamente y guardo silencio, por un momento creí que me estaba olfateando, luego se retiró – Te veré luego – dijo y se fue, yo me quede ahí totalmente desconcertada.

Unos días más tarde volvía de la escuela y como odiaba el autobús solía ir caminando, pasé por un callejón cuando de pronto sentí que alguien me seguía, estaba cerca de la salida así que mantuve la calma y cuando estaba a punto de salir, un tipo salió frente a mí y me golpeo en el pecho arrojándome al suelo sentí como el aire abandonaba mis pulmones mientras el hombre se me acercaba, ni siquiera podía gritar el tipo me recogió del suelo y me pego en el muro e intento meter la mano bajo mi falda, por el rabillo del ojo vi una sombra, pero estaba más concentrada en tratar de respirar – Lárgate de aquí imbécil - grito mi abusador, todo sucedió tan rápido parpadee y ya estaba en el suelo sujetando fuertemente mi pecho y el hombre que trataba de tocarme cayó a mi lado inconsciente (supuse) – Eres una niña idiota, no sabes cuidarte y caminas por ahí sola – dijo mi salvador, yo había logrado recuperar el aire lo suficiente para mirar hacia arriba y reconocerlo en seguida – Ya te dije que no soy una niña y este pendejo solamente me tomo por sorpresa – dije levantándome y corriendo a alcanzarlo – No has aprendido nada - - Tal vez si me enseñaras – tome su brazo – A diferencia de ti yo si se agradecer – me detuve frente a él, tuve que saltar para darle un beso rápido, él se quedó exactamente donde estaba – Gracias – dije y me retire él no me respondió al parecer nunca pensó que yo haría algo así.

Lo salude un par de veces más cuando por casualidad me lo encontré en la calle, es gracioso que fuera tan tonta como para nunca sospechar porque nunca se quitaba las gafas, porque casi no hablaba o aun peor, porque me encantaba tanto a pesar de no saber nada de él siendo tan potencialmente peligroso para mí.

Una tarde estaba nuevamente fuera de la tienda cuando él se acercó – Hola – dijo yo me sorprendí – Hola – respondí dudando – ¿Quieres venir conmigo? – dijo extendiendo su mano - ¿A dónde? - - Ya lo verás - - No vas a asesinarme o si, porque si es así déjame despedirme de mi abuela - - No seas idiota, solo ven conmigo - - Bien - - ¿Qué... así tan fácil te irás con un extraño? - - No eres un extraño - - Ni siquiera sabes mi nombre - - No pero hoy lo sabré – Él sonrió de lado, Dios como me derretía la maldad que emanaba de este hombre, en cuanto tomé su mano supe que algo muy malo pasaría, pero no me importaba. Fui con él y me llevó a un cementerio a una cripta en específico, entramos y justo en el centro había una vasija – Tómala – me dijo – Al demonio hazlo tú - - Lo sabía eres una sabandija cobarde - - ¿Qué? - - Si, le temes a una estúpida antigüedad – me abalance a la vasija y la tome, sin pensar en por qué el no quiso tomarla antes, debió llevarme ahí justamente para eso para tomarla y si algo malo ocurría me ocurriría a mí y no a él, miró alrededor y después de unos segundos me sonrió – Gracias – dijo arrebatándola de mis manos la hizo añicos en el suelo y tomó un frasco que estaba dentro - ¿Qué diablos fue eso? – pregunte cuando salimos – No te importa – dijo secamente – Esta bien ahora tienes que decirme tu nombre – eres una molestia – Tú me trajiste yo no te pedí venir – Albert, ese es mi nombre - - Mi nombre es (nombre_) – dije y a él no pareció importarle lo más mínimo, después de caminar hasta la salida llegamos a su auto – Ahora te llevaré a mi casa – dijo esperando mi respuesta- No tengo miedo – respondí con seguridad – Lo sé – creo si algo le gustó de mí es que jamás le demostré el temor que sentía y que él estaba acostumbrado a causar en los demás al contrario yo no dudaba en retarlo incluso lo insultaba todo el tiempo, abrió la puerta para que yo entrara, por dentro moría de miedo.

Llegamos a un apartamento normal esperaba algo totalmente espeluznante, un cuarto vacío y oscuro con cosas para torturar personas o armas o algún cadáver, tratándose de alguien como él, pero no todo parecía normal. Tomo mi hombro y me hizo girar hasta quedar frente a frente, respiré profundamente y él sonrió complacido había notado el miedo que sentía, pero me esforcé en volver a parecer tranquila.

Me empujo contra el sofá situándose sobre mí y me beso, nunca había besado a alguien que me superara a tal grado en edad y eso le daba claramente mucha ventaja sobre mí, yo estaba fascinada, sus manos recorrían sin pedirme permiso, todo mi delicado cuerpo, pero no estaba contento con tener que acariciarme sobre la ropa así que se detuvo y me arranco la ropa del cuerpo incluso la ropa interior, era casi salvaje, yo nunca había pasado por algo así a pesar de que era muy madura e independiente habían muchas cosas que aún no experimentaba, me sentí sumamente avergonzada por estar totalmente desnuda frente a un hombre por primera vez, hasta que vi su lengua recorrer sus labios, me mostró claramente que le gustaba lo que veía en mí, retiro su camisa y me cargo hasta la cama, en realidad él no me pregunto si estaba lista o si estaba segura, imagino que presentía que por mi forma de ser, siempre rebelde no tendría dudas o por lo menos no se lo diría por temor a parecer inexperta y al mismo tiempo sabía que yo me moría de ganas.

Estando en la cama soltó su pantalón y se quedó solamente en ropa interior, continúo besándome mientras se frotaba su entrepierna contra mi pelvis, era doloroso, porque su rigidez se frotaba tan fuerte que me lastimaba, pero se sentía bien, fue extraño, pero supuse que así era como debía sentirse una especie de dolor placentero, tome todo mi valor y tire de su ropa interior hacia abajo, a él le sorprendió mi gesto y luego terminó el trabajo quedando totalmente desnudo, su piel tibia se frotaba contra mí mientras me besaba como si no hubiera besado a una chica en años, rozo ligeramente mi vagina con sus dedos y cuando noto que estaba empapada dijo – Prepárate – coloco su pene en mi entrada y comenzó a empujarse dentro de mí, imagina a un hombre de esa edad y con ese tamaño introduciéndose en el pequeño y delicado espacio de una niña de mi edad, fue realmente doloroso, pero a él parecía encantarle – Estas muy estrecha – dijo en mi oído, mientras mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas – Duele – susurre con mucha vergüenza, pareció que en lugar de sentir pena por mi le dieron más deseos y se retiró lentamente para volver a entrar esta vez más profundo, mis uñas se clavaban en sus brazos – Tranquila el dolor pasara pronto – dijo y me dio un beso rápido en la frente, más no fue así, el dolor era intenso, por más que trate de relajarme mi cuerpo no se ajustaba al tamaño de su miembro. Continuó besando mi boca y con su mano izquierda acariciaba mis pechos luego, me sobresalte cuando lo sentí morder mi pezón derecho fue doloroso, pero luego hizo algo con su lengua, era una combinación entre succionar y lamer se sentía realmente bien, creo que los músculos de mi vagina empezaban a ajustarse a su tamaño y cuando decidió que era el momento correcto, comenzó a mover su cadera hacia adelante y hacia atrás, me dolía no lo podía ocultar, solamente cerraba mis ojos con fuerza – Por favor, no – dije tan suave que creí que no iba a oírme – A donde se fue la chica valiente que vi hace un rato (chantaje emocional) Cálmate el dolor pasará pronto - - Eso dijiste antes y aun duele como el maldito infierno – dije entre dientes, el rió.

-Era un imbécil- Leon gruño, no tuve problemas para contarle la versión casi completa de la historia (omití lo más específico de la parte sexual) pasó hace ya tanto tiempo que era casi una leyenda.

Como lo prometió el dolor se desvaneció, tardo demasiado para mi gusto, pero por fin se había ido aunque no del todo, pero si lo suficiente como para que yo lo disfrutara, él acelero el ritmo entrando cada vez más rápido en mí, yo no tenía idea de que debía hacer, pero casi de forma instintiva gemidos empezaron a salir de mi boca, a Albert le encantó – Sabía que te iba a gustar... - lamió el lóbulo de mi oreja - Ahora no te llevaré a tu casa – dijo empezando a jadear en mi oído, me asusto el comentario, pero nunca he sido de las que se echan para atrás una vez tomada una decisión, le haría frente cueste lo que cueste, las gotas de sudor de él empezaban a caer en mi piel, estaba empezando a gruñir más fuerte, pero se detuvo – Probemos otra – dijo me tomo de la cintura y sin salir de mi se levantó y se sentó en el borde de la cama conmigo encima, me rodeo con su brazo derecho y me guió hacia arriba y abajo hasta que continúe el movimiento por mi cuenta mientras él se divertía con mis pechos, no sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos así, hasta que comencé a sentir una sensación que nunca había sentido, mis gemidos se volvieron gritos de placer presionándome con fuerza contra él – ¿Qué ocurre? – él pregunto con una sonrisa – No… no sé… se siente… Creo que voy a… - dije cuando sentí por primera vez un orgasmo en mi cuerpo, deje caer mi cabeza hacia atrás – Eso es – dijo él presionándome con fuerza contra su movimiento, mis uñas estaban clavadas en sus hombros, cuando la sensación se desvaneció retire mis uñas y pequeñas gotas de sangre se asomaron en su piel – Ven aquí pequeña – dijo y me coloco como un perrito en la cama luego se hinco atrás de mí, nunca había estado con un chico antes, pero conocía algunas posiciones por conversaciones con algunas chicas y también por las escenas sexuales de las películas, y sabía que esta posición era bastante popular en gustos de los hombres, él me penetro nuevamente, mi zona intima estaba tan sensible que grite en cuanto lo sentí dentro de mí, él me tomó del cabello como si fueran las riendas de un corcel y lo utilizó para poder introducirse en mi hasta el fondo, su movimiento fue lento al principio como si disfrutara de mí, pero pronto la lujuria lo invadió y su movimiento se volvió desenfrenado sin importarle si yo sentía dolor o no (Y así era) traté de ser valiente y lo soporte hasta el final, porque a pesar de que me dolía el vientre se sentía bien y después de un buen rato él se retiró de mí, me giró y coloco su pene frente a mi lo estimulo hasta que una sustancia blanca de aspecto lechosa se derramo en mi pecho y abdomen – Descansa un momento – dijo empujándome hasta acostarme sobre mi espalda en la cama – No bromeabas con que no vas a llevarme a mi casa – dije aun respirando con dificultad – Bromeas, apenas estamos empezando – - ¿Empezando? - - Claro no imaginas lo que planeo para ti - mordí mi labio inferior. Sabía que esto me metería en problemas en casa, pero quería seguir adelante y por su parte su erección era notable nuevamente.


	8. Wesker y yo II

**Capítulo 8: Wesker y yo II**

Leon estaba tan cansado que en cuanto termine la historia de cómo conocí a Wesker se acomodó en mi pecho, yo estoy tan feliz de que este aquí que me quede acariciando su cabello rubio y reviviendo mi pasado una vez más.

(pasado) A la mañana siguiente me levante lentamente, sentía como si un camión me había pasado encima, estaba cansada, desvelada y muy dolorida, en el colchón había una mancha espantosa de sangre, mi rostro estaba pálido, pero no me sentía mal, al contrario, al fin había estado con un hombre, un hombre hermoso que me encantaba y no era uno de los estúpidos chicos de mi escuela. Sé que en las películas te narran que la primera vez es hermosa como si fuera un cuento de hadas, pero en la realidad es totalmente diferente, no hay magia ni estúpidos príncipes azules solo hay dos personas comunes y corrientes y en mi caso, mucho dolor.

La puerta se abrió – Vaya eres fuerte, veo que estas de pie – entro en la habitación con una toalla atada en la cadera - No sé qué tiene este hombre que despierta todo tipo de sentimientos en mi – dije para mis adentros - Mi abuela debe estar muerta de miedo- dije empezando a ponerme los pantalones, él no respondió – Por favor llévame a mi casa ahora – estaba terminando de ponerme el sujetador por debajo de la camisa cuando sus manos me rodearon por la cintura y me arrastro por la cama hasta estar frente a él, sus labios húmedos rosaron la piel de mi cuello provocando una descarga eléctrica en todo mi ser, cerré los ojos y solo disfrute de su tacto, tomó el broche de mi pantalón y trato de abrirlo – En serio debo irme – detuve sus manos, él se levantó rápidamente – Esta bien niña date prisa – dijo y termino de ponerse su ropa, salió de la habitación y yo temiendo que me dejara ahí sola corrí tras de él.

Su auto se detuvo frente a la tienda de mi abuela – Gracias por traerme – cualquiera habría creído que después de haber pasado la noche con él por lo menos me dirigiría la palabra, pero no fue así ni siquiera volvió a mirarme, cualquiera que conozca a Albert sabe que él es todo menos un caballero romántico; baje de su auto y me detuve para verlo marcharse tal vez para siempre.

Después de dos horas de convencer a mi abuela de que no llamara a la policía porque no había sido secuestrada volví a casa y me di un baño y me recosté en mi cama, no podía creer lo que había pasado, las mariposas en mi estómago no se detenían, pero mi corazón me dolía por pensar que era la última vez que lo vería, temía que tal vez ahora que había estado conmigo jamás volvería a buscarme, mi cabeza daba vueltas en el mismo asunto, podía volverme loca, decidí relajarme e intentar dormir un rato.

Al día siguiente volvía de la escuela cuando su auto se detuvo frente a mí, mi corazón se detuvo y una sensación de alegría me invadió, el vidrio de la ventana descendió lentamente – Esperas una maldita invitación – dijo de mal humor, estaba demasiado feliz como para cuestionarlo así que corrí y subí a su auto negro como su alma – Pensé que no te vería de nuevo – dije y el gruño como respuesta, viajamos algunos kilómetros en silencio hasta que – ¿A dónde me llevas? No trataras de matarme ¿o sí? - - Es mucho mejor que eso – - está bien, confiare en ti - unos minutos más de camino pasaron hasta que su auto se detuvo en un terreno vacío parecía una vieja área en construcción – Ve al asiento trasero – me ordeno, yo lo obedecí y unos segundos después él estaba encima de mí en el asiento trasero, comenzó besando ferozmente mis labios, yo era totalmente inexperta en comparación a él así que solamente me deje guiar por él, rápidamente las cosas se ponían más violentas, pero sin hacerme daño realmente, arrancó la ropa de mi cuerpo y sin detenerse mucho tiempo a contemplarme volvió a jugar con mis pezones mientras con su mano bajaba por mi abdomen hasta mi zona más sensible; Sin embargo se detuvo e introdujo sus dedos en mi boca, realmente no sabía que hacer exactamente, pero hice lo mejor que pude, tomé sus dedos y los lamí, luego de unos minutos introdujo su dedo medio en mi vagina haciéndome gemir frente a él, eso le encanto porque desató su pantalón rápidamente y libero su miembro, besó nuevamente mis labios y se colocó entre mis piernas, se empujó lentamente dentro de mí, me causo dolor pero esta vez fue un dolor más placentero que no duró mucho tiempo, dejándome solo el placer.

El espacio era pequeño, pero era perfecto porque así podíamos estar muy muy cerca y amaba tenerlo tan cerca de mí y poder oler su aroma - Ven aquí – dijo y me levanto luego él se sentó y me coloco sobre él, como apenas era mi segunda vez así que tuvo que guiar mis movimientos hasta que me acostumbre al ritmo y lo hice por mi cuenta, él apoyo su cabeza en el asiento y yo me sujete de su cabello rubio intenso, cada parte de él me gustaba, su rostro, su cuerpo, el color de su cabello, su mal humor incluso la maldad que emanaba todo era perfecto para mí, yo estaba tan extasiada que no tarde en tener mi orgasmo grite muy fuerte. Era joven, pero sabía que lo siguiente que haría le gustaría mucho, me levante y me senté junto a él y sin previo aviso puse su miembro en mi boca, él me miro completamente estupefacto, no sabía qué hacer, pero seguí mis instintos, tome un ritmo lento porque quería hacerlo bien, inmediatamente su respiración se volvió entrecortada, según yo iba aumentando el ritmo, la labor era demandante pues él tomo mi cabello e impuso su ritmo, no podía meterlo muy profundo dentro de mi boca, pero aun así perecía gustarle mucho; un buen rato después gruño y se liberó en mi boca, no sé cómo, pero me trague todo lo que me entrego. Me levante y me acomode en su regazo – Quiero saber si vives aquí o solamente estas de paso, tienes otro nombre, cual es tu apellido, tienes familia o estas solo... (hice una pausa) te quedarás más tiempo – dije tratando de hacer que él me abrazara, tal vez se apiadó de mí porque posó su brazo musculoso en mi cintura desnuda, parecía que pensaba su respuesta, pero luego solo gruñó – No te interesa – dijo de nuevo, yo lo abrace fuerte como si eso impediría que se fuera, estaba cansada por lo que mis ojos se cerraron lentamente.

Me costó mucho trabajo abrir mis ojos y apenas pude hacerlo, noté que la puerta estaba abierta, yo estaba totalmente desorientada no podía escuchar nada, todo me daba vueltas y no podía moverme, él estaba de pie fuera del auto, sostenía un arma con su mano derecha y hablaba con alguien con un comunicador que estaba en su oído izquierdo, yo no entendía que pasaba, él me miró muy molesto, pero justo en ese momento todo se volvió oscuro.

...

Abrí mis ojos y aún estaba en el auto, solo que estaba en el asiento delantero y tenía toda mi ropa puesta – ¿Qué diablos…? - balbuceé – Al fin despiertas, eres una gallina, no soportas tener sexo dos días seguidos sin dormir cada cinco minutos – dijo con expresión casi divertida – Yo... soñé … - - ¿Qué soñaste? - Su rostro se tornó sombrío - Ya lo olvidé – mentí temiendo que fuera verdad y decidiera acabar con mi vida, deseaba que no fuera así, pero en el fondo sabía que él podría matarme a pesar de haberse acostado conmigo – Estas loca - - ¿Demonios que hora es? - - Las 11:00 pm - - ¿Que carajos? pero si lo hicimos a las cuatro... Creo – él me miro rápidamente con molestia – Ya estamos frente a tu casa, llorona - - Gracias por traerme - - No deberías desvelarte niña o luego sueñas estupideces – me respondió – Claro – me acerque para besar sus labios y él no se resistió, sé que el jamás se habría acercado para besarme, pero el que no se resistiera a mi beso me lleno de alegría momentánea.

Salí del auto aún más feliz de lo que estaba cuando lo vi esta tarde, sabía que lo que vi no fue un sueño, él tenía un arma - y creo que si hubiera recuperado el conocimiento en ese momento me habría matado, pero ¿Cómo logro hacer que durmiera tanto tiempo? ¿Acaso me drogó? No puede ser en que me he metido – pensaba mientras cruzaba la calle, sabía que debía alejarme de él, pero era tarde... estaba enamorada, en ese momento decidí que lo seguiría a donde fuera necesario, nada me apartaría de él... Excepto él mismo claro cuando me buscó dos días después:

Ese sábado me llevo de nuevo a su apartamento, hicimos el amor tres veces (amor solo para mí, para él no era más que sexo) y luego fuimos a la ciudad parecía que él estaba buscando a alguien con la mirada o tal vez se aseguraba que nadie nos vigilara, yo intentaba sostener una conversación normal con él, de pronto frente a nosotros había un sujeto tomando fotos con una instantánea Polaroid – Oye quiero una foto – le grite Albert se sobresaltó, pero yo fui más rápida y salte a su espalda, el chico presionó el botón y en un momento la fotografía tomaba color en mis manos – Muy linda, te la regalo – dijo el fotógrafo y se marchó, aun no entiendo porque él me sostuvo y permitió que el chico tomara la foto, pero lo hizo y luego de que el fotógrafo había desaparecido de nuestra vista – Mi nombre es Albert Wesker, soy un soldado – dijo dándome un empujón para que caminara a su nivel y dejara de ver la fotografía - ¿Qué diablos? ¿Por qué me dices eso, no pensarás presentarme a tus padres? – bromee – Te lo digo porque me marcho hoy mismo – mi temperatura corporal descendió inmediatamente - ¿Qué? - - Mi amigo Birkin necesita de mi ayuda - - pero… ¿Por qué tú? - - Es en las montañas Arklay, no sé cuándo volveré - - ¿Volverás? – pregunte a punto de llorar – Escucha ni siquiera sé porque te lo dije, no tengo ninguna obligación de hacerlo - - Creo que quiero regresar a mi casa - dije temiendo desmayarme en ese momento - Esta bien – el camino a casa se volvió eterno y silencioso, llegamos cerca de mi casa y supe que era el final – Sabes si decides volver, yo siempre estaré aquí – dije y el asintió como respuesta, luego dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar de regreso, yo saque rápidamente un bolígrafo y escribí una nota en el reverso de la foto – Albert – grite, corrí hacia él, me lance a sus brazos y lo bese como nunca, como si nunca volvería a verlo, tuve suerte de saber que se marcharía y pude besarlo con todas mis fuerzas hay personas que no tienen tanta suerte y ni siquiera logran ver de frente por última vez a la persona que quieren; aprovechando su distracción coloque la foto dentro de su chaqueta sin que se diera cuenta y después de varios minutos de un beso apasionado él se marchó para nunca volver dejándome, afortunadamente, solo con el corazón roto; quiero decir llore por unos años su ausencia hasta que ese dolor fue reemplazado con la muerte de mi abuela, pero mi corazón roto no se comparaba a lo que le ocurrió a esa pobre chica Excella Gionne.

(Actualidad) Sonreí ante la imagen mental tan graciosa que me había planteado – Esa chica era una idiota – dijo Leon – No más que yo - - Eras una niña, ella era una maldita caprichosa - - Entregarle tu virginidad a un maldito psicópata no es poca cosa- - Claro, pero no lo sabías y ella lo conoció tal y como era... una mierda - - Sea como sea no merecía ser víctima de Wesker de ese modo - dije forma comprensiva y era verdad pobre chica, aunque en el fondo me molestaba mucho, no porque aún amara a Albert sino porque se acostó con el tipo con el que una vez desee pasar mis días y lo tuvo mucho más tiempo que yo (Eso creo) - Un minuto, dijiste que colocaste la foto en su chaqueta ¿Cómo es que está dentro de tu armario? - - Digamos que esa no fue la última vez que vi su rostro en persona - - Adelante - - Es tarde y debes descansar - - Estoy esperando la siguiente misión así que puedo hacer lo que me plazca, mientras no me llame Adam estoy bien - - Esta bien te contaré lo que sucedió…

 ** _En el siguiente cap_**.


	9. Wesker y yo III

Capítulo 9: Wesker y yo III

Después de la muerte de mi abuela un par de años más tarde, me había quedado completamente sola mi madre murió cuando yo era bebé, mi abuela no tuvo más hijos que ella (mi madre), nunca conocí a mi padre y nunca tuve hermanos a pesar de que siempre desee uno (tal vez por eso Piers es tan importante para mí desde que nos conocimos hemos sido "inseparables") a pesar de que mi abuela era florista yo no sabía un carajo sobre flores nunca me interesaron, por lo que no podía hacerme cargo de la tienda y como para esa fecha había cumplido mis dieciocho años, hice las pruebas para unirme al ejército, pero pronto me entere del bioterrorismo y de una división especial que se encargaba específicamente de combatirlo y me dispuse a hacer las pruebas – Creo era mi destino unirme a ese grupo, pues una chica de Nueva York que nunca había tenido nada que ver con las armas virales se sentía instintivamente atraída a combatirlas - luego ser aceptada en la BSAA y asignada con el Capitán Redfield (gracias al mismo) traté de concentrar todas mis fuerzas en mi nueva carrera.

Todo marchaba de maravilla había encontrado una familia que amaba y ellos a mí a pesar de ser la única chica en mi unidad todos me trataban como su igual y había logrado sacar al Capitán de su depresión por la muerte de su "amiga" Jill (era obvio a manos de quién) y parecía muy interesado en mi era un tipo fuerte, muy alto, inspiraba muchísima confianza, todos sentían que era una especie de hermano mayor muy protector, todos menos yo en él yo buscaba más que un hermano mayor, pero la historia de cómo terminamos durmiendo juntos será para otra ocasión. (Omití mi relación con Chris en toda esta historia en la versión que le conté a Leon)

Chris me acompañaba a mi casa después de un entrenamiento, como tantas veces lo había hecho, estando en la calle frente a mi casa nos detuvimos y bajamos de su auto – Bien ya estamos aquí - - ¿No vas a invitarme a entrar? - - Ahora… No estoy muy cansada - - Descuida yo trabajaré tu no tendrás que hacer nada – se acercó a mí, yo retrocedí tropezando con el buzón y él lo aprovecho para acorralarme – Entonces ¿Sigue siendo un no? - - Claro voy a tener que negar su entrada Capitán – coquetee con él mientras jugaba con los botones de su camisa – La próxima vez te lo voy a hacer toda la noche soldado, es una orden – susurró en mi oído y luego mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja… suspire – Si señor – dije con los ojos cerrados, luego sentí sus labios contra los míos acepte su beso enérgicamente y después de unos minutos se retiró, subió a su auto y desapareció por la calle. Estaba a punto de entrar cuando – Un minuto... ¿Porque no estas como te deje? Parece que la correspondencia llegó – me acerque de nuevo al buzón, revise su interior y mis ojos se abrieron, mis manos se congelaron era una sensación casi de terror, tomé mi arma rápidamente y entre a mi casa apuntando en todas direcciones con la luz apagada, pues conocía perfectamente mi casa y podía guiarme como fuese.

Escuche un ruido a unos metros de distancia a mi lado derecho en la sala, pero no podía ver nada, de pronto fui lanzada hacía la pared como si de un tornado se tratara, no lo vi venir, no tuve tiempo ni siquiera de apretar el gatillo – Veo que no me has extrañado – Wesker estaba dentro de mi casa y me había envestido contra la pared tan fuerte que rompí el cristal de la fotografía de mi abuela con la parte trasera de mi cabeza – Que demonios te sucede maldito imbécil - Vociferé totalmente desorientada por el golpe - ¿Qué? ¿Acaso ya no me recuerdas? – el mareo había pasado y me di cuenta de que había soltado el arma y estaba demasiado lejos de mi como para alcanzarla – Como demonios me arrojaste hasta aquí – él sonrió y se acercó peligrosamente a mi cara, sosteniéndome por los hombros, en un movimiento rápido intente alcanzar el comunicador que estaba en mi oído izquierdo, pero Wesker tenía una fuerza y velocidad sobrehumana y antes de que pudiera tocarlo él me sujeto por el cuello con su antebrazo atrapando mis manos – ¡Chris! – Se desvaneció en mis labios por la presión que ejercía - Con la BSAA... (susurro) creo que me equivoque si me extrañaste y veo que ahora estas con ese hijo de perra, creo que debí matarlo hace un rato – gruño en mi cara – El Capitán podría romperte la estúpida cara – dije casi sin aire ya que ahora estaba 50 cm sobre el suelo sostenida por su brazo en mi cuello, el gruño de ira ante mis palabras y sus ojos brillaron de un rojo intenso a través de sus gafas oscuras – ¿Sabes cuantas veces le he pateado el culo? Tal vez debería matarte a ti primero - - Vete a la mierda, ya no soy la misma niña estúpida que hacía todo lo que querías – él me miro de pies a cabeza, estaba a punto de desmayarme cuando volvió a ponerme sobre mis pies y aligero la presión en mi cuello permitiendo a mi sangre fluir hacia mi cerebro – Estoy seguro de que no eres más una niña – su lengua recorrió sus labios de forma lujuriosa, me tome unos segundos para recobrar el aliento, cuando por fin logre recuperarme note que aún sostenía con fuerza la fotografía que hace tantos años deje dentro de su chaqueta – Que lindo que la conservaras después de tantos años, pero no me interesa una mierda - - Aún no aprendes a controlar esa boca, creo que voy a tener que enseñarte de una vez por todas a temerme – Lance la fotografía a su cara – Por mi te la puedes meter donde quieras - - No, yo te la voy a meter donde yo quiera – su cuerpo se pegó completamente al mío – Eres un imbécil, no quiero que estés ni un segundo más cerca de mí, me enfermas – gruñí en su cara - ¿A si? – metió rápidamente su mano derecha en mi pantalón bajo mi ropa interior acariciando lentamente mi clítoris e intento besarme yo giré la cara para alejarme de él – Tu boca dice que no me quiere, pero no es lo que ella dice (se refiere a mi intimidad) – saco la mano y puso sus dedos frente a mi mientras los lamia con su lengua como un animal saboreando a su presa – Estas ovulando, vamos a hacer maravillas, otra vez me suplicarás por más como en los viejos tiempos – metió de nuevo la mano en mi pantalón, si algo compartían Albert y Leon es que ambos sabían exactamente qué hacer para volverme loca (Wesker en el pasado y Scoth ahora) yo empezaba a disfrutarlo aunque no lo demostrara ni por un segundo - ¿Por qué carajos haz regresado? - - Porque sé que extrañas que este dentro de ti – reí con cinismo tratando de mostrarle que estaba equivocado, que ahora tengo un novio de verdad y que él estaba muerto para mí (lo que no era del todo cierto) - Si Redfield es tan bueno cogiendo como lo es peleando estoy seguro de que debes estar aburrida - - Él es lo mejor que me ha pasado, no es un pendejo igual que tú - -Suficiente ahora vas a aprender a respetarme -. Retiró la mano de mi pantalón, colocó mis brazos dolorosamente en mi espalda y me obligo a subir las escaleras – ¿Cuál es tu habitación? Te voy a coger en la misma cama donde lo hace ese hijo de perra - - Estas enfermo - dije sin poder ocultar el dolor que estaba sintiendo - ¿Cuál es? – grito y ejerció más fuerza en mi – La del frente – dije con una mueca de dolor en mi rostro – Sabes que si me mientes lo sabré - - No me importa así lo hagas en frente de él no me pasará nada porque tu no significas nada para mí – le reñí, tal vez yo no podía hacer nada contra su fuerza, pero no me iba a entregar sin antes decirle todo lo que había querido decirle desde que se fue.

Abrió la puerta, me empujó dentro de la habitación y me arrojó a la cama boca abajo, soltó mis brazos para poder hacer pedazos mi ropa, no podía hacer nada él tenía todo su peso sobre mí, cada vez que intentaba golpearlo se movía mucho más rápido que yo y lograba esquivarme – Ya no te resistas si sabes que quieres esto más que yo – dijo antes de meter su lengua en mi oído, a quien quería engañar él tenía razón yo lo deseaba, lo quise demasiado en el pasado como para no desear una noche más con él - ¿Tienes idea de cuánto tiempo te espere? - dije con sentimiento real - Pero ahora estoy aquí - - Sigues siendo el mismo pedazo de mierda – dije con desprecio él comenzó a reír. Había terminado de arrancar mi ropa así que me giro y quedamos frente a frente, yo había dejado de forcejar así que él se tomó el tiempo de quitarse las gafas lentamente dejándome ver sus ojos – ¿Qué rayos ocurrió contigo? – sus ojos parecían los de un dragón – Siempre te gusto que te tratara rudo – Se quitó la camisa, los años no habían pasado por él seguía siendo tan perfecto como antes, yo lo deseo, deseo que me haga suya nuevamente, no sé si sea bueno o no pero por ahora no me importa, él lo sabe y aunque no lo sepa está decidido a no dejarme ir, así que me encuentro entre la espada y la pared, no iba a dejar que él me violara si íbamos a hacerlo esta noche yo iba a disfrutarlo como él.

Me acerque a él y retire el broche de su pantalón y lo quite de la ecuación junto con su ropa interior – Esa es mi chica dócil - - Imbécil- respondí y luego me recostó sobre mi espalda otra vez sobre la cama esta vez con mucha más delicadeza, tomó mis piernas y las abrió dejando mi intimidad expuesta hacia él, con una sonrisa de lado se acercó a mí – te lo dije, sabía que lo deseabas - - Ya deja de presumir imbécil ...- no pude terminar mi respuesta cuando él pasó su lengua húmeda desde mi vagina hasta mi zona más sensible, respire profundo, el continuo haciendo pequeños círculos con la punta de su lengua en mi zona más sensible se sentía de lo mejor, empiezo a pensar que él lo desea tanto como yo, que no es solo una cuestión de orgullo, trato de concentrarme en la situación cuando siento que se dirigió a mi vagina e introdujo sus dedos mientras seguía estimulándome con su lengua, no pude resistir y comencé a gemir - Así me gusta... Sabía que no resistirías - presumió y aumento la velocidad con los dedos, sentía que pronto iba a terminar así que lo detuve, se puso de pie a un lado de la cama y yo volví a acostarme sobre mi espalda, pero al revés de modo mi cara quedo frente a su miembro y lo introduje en mi boca, aprovechando la posición él se inclinó hasta alcanzar mi humedad y volvió a rozarla con su lengua ( 69 ) y como dije antes él sabía exactamente lo que me gustaba por lo que no tarde mucho en recuperar la sensación de cercanía al orgasmo y por eso me esmeré en hacer con él lo mejor que jamás había hecho, lo sentía en mi garganta, esta vez era capaz de recibirlo por completo dentro de mi boca, estaba a punto de liberarme mi cadera se movía al ritmo de su lengua y dentro de mi boca el ritmo también lo marcaba el empujándose dentro de mí, fuerte pero sin llegar a hacerme daño, en ese momento mis fluidos salieron de mi cuerpo con una sensación absolutamente deliciosa de electricidad en todo mi cuerpo, entonces el aumento la velocidad hasta que se derramo en mi boca – Has mejorado - - Imbécil no hables como si me hubieses enseñado algo – el sonrió como una burla hacia mí - Tu y yo sabemos que así fue, todavía puedo sentir tu pequeña y delicada vagina recibiéndome con gusto...- - Cierra la boca imbécil vas a cogerme o a llorar por el pasado - dije y el sonrió - Me gusta tu boca sucia pero me gustaba más cuando te estabas tragando mi verga - - Eres una mierda - - Como digas igual no puedes resistirte a mí - yo sonreí era verdad resistirme a él era inútil.

Me recosté en el centro de la cama y él se colocó sobre mí - Sabías donde estaba ¿Por qué no me buscaste? - - Me dijiste que volverías y no lo hiciste yo no debía buscarte, además que querías que les dijera a mis compañeros que solía hacerlo con un maldito genocida - - Mi reputación ha mejorado ya no soy un traidor ahora soy un asesino - - ¿Asesino? Eres un maldito enfermo, toda esa pobre gente de Raccon City - - Fueron daños colaterales - - Además tienes idea de cómo me sentí cuando vi tu maldito rostro entre los principales objetivos de la BSAA, eres un maldito – - Si y aun así aquí estas, acabas de chupárselo al principal objetivo de Redfield – el comentario me hizo reír no lo puede evitar - ¿Lista? – dijo y me penetro nuevamente – Ahora si te lo puedo hacer como quiera sin que llores como un maldito bebé – dijo aumentando la fuerza en sus embestidas rápidas y profundas, mis gritos debieron oírse dos kilómetros de distancia. Su respiración era rápida como un animal, fue entonces cuando note que en realidad fue cuidadoso cuando me lo hizo en el pasado, pues cualquier chica frágil no habría resistido su ritmo salvaje.

Después de un rato de dejarlo mandar era mi turno, me gire dejándolo debajo de mí y lo introduje dentro de mí, un gruñido salió de su garganta, con movimientos rápidos me divertí esa noche, mi respiración se volvió entrecortada y el sudor comenzaba a bajar por mi espalda y pecho, el me observaba fijamente, sus manos se guiaban con el movimiento de mis pechos, luego coloco una mano en mi cadera para sentir mis movimientos, pero su rostro se mantenía serio, sabía que lo estaba disfrutando porque lo conocía además notaba un ligero movimiento en sus cejas cada vez que yo me detenía solo para empujarme su pene con más fuerza dentro de mí y cuando creí que estaba a punto de liberarme él decidió jugar un rato más conmigo.

Se puso de pie aun estando dentro de mí y me sostuvo contra la pared mientras me penetraba, mis manos se saciaron por fin de su cuerpo musculoso, había comenzado a gritar otra vez mientras el mordía y besaba mi cuello sabía que eso dejaría marcas espantosas, pero mañana me preocuparía de cómo haría para cubrirlas, pero por ahora solo importaba que él había vuelto, aunque sabía que no por mucho.

Él es fuerte y resistió mi peso estando ahí de pie por un buen rato la larga extensión de su pene nos ayudó a disfrutar mucho más esa posición.

Horas más tarde y después de dos orgasmos más el cuarto se hacía presente, estaba sentado en una silla de la cocina y yo estaba sobre él de frente, mientras él devoraba mis pechos, las contracciones de mi vagina lo estimularon lo suficiente como para que terminara al mismo tiempo que yo lo hacía derramando todo dentro de mí, yo estaba realmente muy agotada así que me quede ahí por un momento solo disfrutando de su piel, su aroma y esa esencia a maldad que emanaba desde lo más profundo de su alma. Se puso de pie y me cargo de nuevo hasta la cama, me recostó y se unió a mí – Espero que hayas aprendido a respetarme – yo suspire en realidad quería seguir discutiendo con él, pero ya no tenía más fuerzas - me alegra que estés aquí - tomó mi mano y me dio un beso.

...

Cuando desperté a la mañana siguiente él se había marchado como lo supuse, sentí una sensación de vacío dentro de mí, me quedé ahí desnuda con los ojos llenos de lágrimas – Por lo menos te tuve una vez más – pensé cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos, empecé a sentirme miserable y sola - Fui una tonta ¿De verdad pensé por un momento que él se quedaría o que me pediría que lo acompañase?... Soy una tonta - llore durante unos minutos ahí abrasando mis almohadas.

Me puse de pie, decidí que nunca me sentiría miserable por culpa de ese hombre, me duche, me puse la ropa más cubierta que tenía y cuando estaba por marcharme note la fotografía que aún estaba en el piso, tome el encendedor de mi bolsillo y lo encendí; Sin embargo, no pude quemarla, corrí escaleras arriba y la guarde en el armario y en mi corazón como recuerdo del primer hombre al que había amado.

Esa noche lo conserve como la mejor noche de sexo que había tenido hasta que la otra noche que Hunnigan nos interrumpió a Leon y a mí con su estúpida llamada. Un tiempo después Chris volvió a encontrarlo en África y terminó con su vida de una vez por todas, es gracioso porque perdí dos amores ese día Wesker a manos de Chris y Sheva y el mismo Chris a manos de Jill que había vuelto de la tumba.

El verdadero problema ocurrió a la hora del almuerzo cuando repasaba en mi mente lo ocurrido me detuve justo en el momento en que él me dijo – Estas ovulando – dejé caer el tenedor y no pude seguir comiendo más – Mierda, mierda el estúpido logró joderme – pensé con ira ante la idea de cargar su hijo en mi vientre …


	10. La respuesta… Al fin

**Capítulo 10: La respuesta… Al fin**

Puse todo mi empeño en levantarme sin ayuda y sin gritar por el dolor, para no despertar a Leon, logré sentarme sola en la silla de ruedas y salí de la habitación – ¿Clair estas aquí? - Llame ante la puerta de la habitación de mi amiga, pero no obtuve respuesta, así que decidí entrar, había una nota sobre su cama – (nombre_) mi novio vino conmigo de Francia, pero debe volver hoy así que lo llevaré al aeropuerto, te veré para cenar. Te ama Clair – guarde la nota en mi bolsillo y justo cuando iba a salir de la habitación escuche el sonido del teléfono de Leon, tome mi tiempo para volver a la habitación con él para darle tiempo de finalizar su llamada.

-Ya estas despierto- lo salude con una sonrisa – Adam quiere verme – mi sonrisa se desvaneció, pensé que tendríamos este día para nosotros, pero no fue así – Por cuanto tiempo te irás - - No lo sé, pero te prometo volver en cuanto termine – me acerque a él – Mi novio debe trabajar y lo entiendo, pero deberás compensármelo cuando vuelvas – él sonrió - Sabía que habría una condición, está bien nena haremos lo que quieras , por ahora tendrás más tiempo con Clair - - Por supuesto necesito más chicas en mi vida – la mayoría del tiempo estoy rodeada de hombres y hay cosas que ellos no logran entender de las chicas y de las que no puedo discutir con ellos – Por cierto ¿Dónde está ella? - - Fue a comprarse unas cosas volverá pronto – mentí – ¿Quieres ducharte conmigo? - - Por supuesto -.

Este baño no fue hot como los que acostumbramos, pero cada segundo con él cuenta, poder ser cargada por sus brazos me hace feliz y aunque nos despedimos con un – Te veo cuando vuelva – ambos sabemos que podría ser la última vez que nos veremos los rostros.

Una hora más tarde estaba sola en casa, otra vez me detuve en la sala junto a las escaleras y observé el retrato de mi abuela que aún estaba en esa pared, pero con un cristal nuevo – ¿Por qué lo recuerdo a él cada vez que veo esa fotografía de mi abuela? – viejos recuerdos comenzaban a inundar mi mente nuevamente.

Después del almuerzo, decidí liberar mi mente nadando un rato, me cambie de ropa y me lance a la piscina, cuatro vueltas después me enteré de que tenía un espectador - ¿Acaso nunca has visto a una chica nadar - - No a una tan linda - - Espero que eso no sea lo mejor que se te ocurre Capitán – Chris sonrió y se unió conmigo a la piscina – ¿Alguna vez lo has hecho en el agua? – él me pregunto – No, pero creo que en la base no es el mejor lugar - él me empujó hacia el borde de la piscina y acarició mi trasero por encima del traje mientras me daba un beso en la boca yo cerré los ojos, pero Wesker vino a mi mente y me aparte de inmediato - ¿Qué pasa? - - Sabes que nadie debe enterarse de lo nuestro – mentí ocultando mis verdaderos sentimientos, claro que quería estar con Readfield, pero no podía sacarme de la mente el hecho de poder estar embarazada de ese bastardo en ese mismo momento – Tienes razón me dejé llevar – él se alejó - ¿Quieres cenar conmigo esta noche? - - Claro, pero solo si es en tu casa – él sonrió y me derritió con un guiño como de costumbre.

Regrese muy temprano a mi casa en mi auto que había dejado en la base porque la otra noche el Capitán me llevo a casa en el suyo, entre y me quede un momento recostada en la puerta viendo los pedazos del cristal que aún estaban regados en la alfombra – Dios ¿Que hice? – pensé, corría a levantarlos de prisa y "deshacerme de la evidencia" mientras pensaba en qué demonios haría en caso de estar embarazada – Debo esperar unas semanas para estar segura, malditas pruebas – pensé – Estas semanas van a ser terribles.

...

Esta noche iba a verme con Chris – ¿Y si lo aborto? ¿O le digo a Chris que es suyo? – empecé a pensar locuras – No nunca podría hacerle eso a mi "novio" obligarlo a criar un hijo de su peor enemigo además el cabello rubio seguro y lo heredaría y él lo notaría al momento de verlo por primera vez (Si hubiese estado con Leon en ese entonces hubiese sido más fácil con su sexy cabello rubio y ojos hermosos color azul) – Coloque mi mano derecha en mi frente y sentí que estaba a punto de llorar - Basta de pensamientos tontos – me reprendí – Somos soldados nunca podremos ser padres, además si así fuera yo puedo sola nunca he necesitado ayuda de nadie – decidí que por el momento sería mejor no tener contacto de ese tipo con nadie así que llame a Redfield y cancele nuestra cita alegando que tenía un horroroso dolor de cabeza y que quería quedarme durmiendo y él lo acepto de mala gana; Tal vez Chris no sea el hombre más romántico o cariñoso del mundo, pero es muy comprensivo y realmente muy paciente, sin mencionar sus enormes facultades en la cama, pero ese es tema de otro día por el momento debía concentrarme en la situación.

(Actualidad) De pronto el sonido del teléfono me saco de mis pensamientos - Diga - - Hey (nombre_) - - Piers ¿Qué demonios? No deberías estar preparándote para China - - Si sobre eso... el grupo de nuevos reclutas llega hoy y el Capitán decidió quedarse un par de meses más para poder entrenarlos él mismo y llevarlos a China en su primera misión - - Bien y yo qué rayos tengo que ver en todo esto - - ¿Qué acaso no puedo solo llamarte y saludarte - - ¿Desde cuando eres tan buen compañero? - - Esta bien ¿Quieres ir a la playa conmigo? - - Lo siento soldado Clair no está aquí y no podrá IR CONMIGO A LA PLAYA – acentúe la última parte, lo escuche suspirar con decepción – Lo sabía no podías ser tan considerado, así como así - - Bueno aun así ¿Quieres ir? Si las chicas ven que cuido bien de mi hermana lisiada tal vez después quieran que las cuide en mi cama - - ¿Lisiada? Eres un pendejo (dije riendo) Está bien semental iré contigo, pero si encuentras una chica debes traerme a mi casa rápido ¿Si? - - Claro odiaría verte ahogada en el océano - - Cállate – corté la llamada. Tal vez no nos tratáramos con respeto o con cariño, pero podría dar mi vida por Piers y estoy segura que él lo haría por mí también.

Un rato más tarde el ruidoso motor del auto de Nivans se hacía presente frente a mi casa – Hola (nombre) ¿Estás lista no? - - Claro - - ¿Voy a tener que cargarte como a una maldita recién casada? - - Es una orden soldado - - Está bien, pero más vale que me des tu virginidad de otro modo no hay trato – Bromeó – Date prisa - - Si ahora voy ¿Y el tipo rubio dónde está? - - No te interesa un carajo, ya vayámonos - - Está bien – él me cargo hasta su auto, en realidad él no hacía muchas preguntas, pero esta vez estaba realmente interesado en Leon y me intrigaba por qué, aunque pienso que es porque de mis compañeros él es el único que sabe lo que hubo entre el capitán y yo, tal vez por la relación tan cercana que tienen ellos dos con como hermanos o quizás el mismo Chris se lo dijo, no lo sé y creo que nunca lo sabré.

Unas horas más tarde estábamos en la playa – ¿Qué, vas a decirme que hay trajes de baño que pasen en esa estructura de metal? Diablos pareces un maldito robot - - Cierra la boca o voy a partirte el culo cuando me quiten esta maldita cosa – le amenacé. Él me llevo cargando a la playa y nos sentamos a tomar el sol conversamos mucho tiempo hasta que el calor comenzó a hacer efecto – Diablos ¿Quieres una cerveza? O es que a los lisiados no les dejan beber cerveza – dijo jugando conmigo – Cierra la boca y ve por la maldita cerveza – dije riendo de nuevo. Lo observe alejarse, sin camisa solo con sus shorts ajustados en realidad nunca había notado lo guapo que era mi amigo, no habría sido una mala elección si no fuéramos tan buenos siendo casi hermanos. Una chica lo intercepto y la vi señalar hacia mí y luego el negó con la cabeza – Ahí va – pensé, un pequeño niño con el cabello del color de la luz del sol pasó frente a mí y me hizo recordar nuevamente.

(pasado) Pasaba mis días tratando de no pensar en lo que ocurrió, pero a menudo me encontraba reviviendo la última noche que pase con mi antiguo amor de la adolescencia.

Con frecuencia el Capitán me preguntaba si me ocurría algo y yo me moría de ganas de decirle, quería poder contarle a alguien, pero no podía estaba sola en esto y en ese momento Clair y yo no éramos amigas como lo somos ahora. La situación empeoró porque nos enviaron a Bélgica a rastrear una posible amenaza la misión duró tres semanas; En la tercera semana yo estaba realmente pálida, no podía conciliar el sueño ni podía comer, estaba volviéndome loca, el tiempo estaba pasando lo que significaba que si estaba embarazada el feto crecía cada vez más, Piers estaba muy asustado pensaba que tal vez había sido infectada con alguna sustancia desconocida o algo peor, se quedó conmigo toda la noche despierto mientras yo vomitaba todo lo que no había comido, esa fue la peor misión en la que he estado – Soldado ¿Cómo está?- Chris se acercó e interrogó a Nivans – No lo sé capitán, está muy mal debemos pedir apoyo hay que retirarla de aquí pronto ¿Hay forma de que la recoja el helicóptero aquí? - - Reagrúpate soldado - - Si Capitán – Chris esperó a que Piers saliera de la habitación – Soldado ¿Estuviste en contacto con algún agente extraño? - - No capitán – dije casi sin aliento después de otro ataque de vómito, él se acercó a mí asegurándose de que sus hombres no nos estuvieran observando - ¿Estás segura de que no me ocultas algo? – dijo en tono severo - ¿Qué? ¿De qué habla Capitán? – - ¿Por qué te has rehusado cada vez que he querido estar contigo en las últimas semanas? ¿Cuándo lo hicimos por última vez? ¿Tu periodo cuando lo viste por última vez? – me acribillo con preguntas – Diablos ya se dio cuenta y lo peor es que cree que es suyo – pensé – Tal vez deba decírselo... no, no aún no estoy segura de nada – dije para mis adentros – Señor creo que está equivocado yo … - - Capitán (Royers me interrumpió) recibimos una llamada de la base al parecer esta pista solo era una distracción por suerte el equipo Delta se hizo cargo al sur de Taipei, enviarán un avión a recogernos tiempo estimado 10 minutos - - Gracias, soldado – Chris se dirigió a mi compañero, espero a que se retirara y volvió a dirigirse a mí – Escucha Rubí puedes confiar en mí, no te preocupes, por favor te suplico que confíes en mi – Estuve a punto de decírselo, pero no pude – Lo siento Capitán yo… no sé qué me pasa – Vi un brillo extraño en los ojos de Redfield, tristeza es fue lo que vi – Prepárate soldado nos retiramos en 10 – dijo levantándose repentinamente y se retiró, sentí una lagrima rodar por mi mejilla – Necesitas ayuda Rubí – Piers volvió a la habitación, ese pequeño imbécil siempre está ahí para hacerme sentir bien.

Fui trasladada de emergencia a la base central donde me hicieron pruebas de todo tipo incluyendo las ansiadas pruebas de sangre que necesitaba, mi situación empeoró porque mi problema pasaría de ser personal a público ya que me darían los resultados en el cuartel y sabía que sí tendría un bebé seguro todos las sospechas caerían en mi pobre amigo Piers – Hola linda – la enfermera entro con una sonrisa – Te tengo buenas noticias – no tengo idea de que expresión tenía en el rostro porque ella notó mi terror en seguida – Cálmate, no quiero que te desmayes de nuevo aquí, te hicimos varias pruebas y no tienes ningún tipo de virus o has sido infectada con ningún agente desconocido nada por el estilo al contrario tu salud es casi perfecta; Sin embargo hay algo que debo decirte – Tome todas mis fuerzas para no desmayarme en ese momento – Te hicimos una prueba de embarazo y dio negativo - - ¿No estoy embarazada? – interrumpí a la enfermera- ¿Acaso tenías sospechas? – la chica me interrogó con la mirada – No yo … - no supe que decir, fui una imbécil me delaté yo misma ante ella, por suerte para mí ella no le tomó importancia y continuó dándome las noticias de mi condición.

Unos minutos más tarde salí del consultorio no sabía que era peor; la idea de tener un hijo de Wesker había empezado a agradarme así tendría algo para recordarlo de por vida; Sin embargo, el resultado fue negativo no iba a tener un bebé – Un defecto congénito en tus ovarios… Existe una enorme posibilidad de que jamás puedas tener hijos – las palabras de la enfermera taladraban mi conciencia, no sabía por qué me sentía tan mal por ese diagnóstico si era justo lo que esperaba oír, volví a mi casa saque la fotografía de mi armario y llore sosteniéndola en mi pecho hasta quedarme dormida. No lo admití nunca ante nadie, pero creo que si amé a Wesker de verdad aún tantos años después mis sentimientos por él seguían siendo fuertes.

Eran las 5:00 pm del día siguiente cuando presione el botón de los mensajes en el contestador – Estoy seguro que estás ahí preciosa por favor contesta... sé que me porte como un imbécil el otro día, pero por favor no me castigues, contesta por favor… Linda quiero verte llámame si – Chris había dejado un mensaje que me lleno de alegría - Creo que te visitaré esta noche Chris – dije y me di un buen baño escogí un vestido ajustado y la ropa interior más sexy y salí de mi casa con dirección al apartamento del Capitán decidí que la abstinencia se había terminado…


	11. Un día con Piers

Capítulo 11: Un día con Piers

La chica escribió algo en un papel y se lo entregó a Piers y se despidió con un beso en la mejilla, compró las cervezas a toda prisa y regreso conmigo – Te lo dije – grito mientras se acercaba – ¿Qué, no irás a destrozarla ahora mismo tigre? - - Claro solo que son las 2 de la tarde y le jure a mi hermana que me quedaría con ella toda la tarde - - En serio vas a posponer tu cita con esa rubia por estar aquí conmigo - - ¿No vas a llorar o sí? - - Idiota… te lo agradezco - - Si bueno pasaré la tarde contigo y la noche con esa rubia ardiente… a no ser que quieras que te quite el estrés a ti y no a ella - - Vete a la mierda – me reí – Bueno igual lo intenté – dijo dándole un gran sorbo a su cerveza.

Lo observé fijamente - ¿Qué? Acaso estas considerando mi propuesta – dijo alzando una ceja – Piers ¿Cómo te ves en 10 años? ¿Piensas tener hijos? – la cerveza salió disparada de su boca seguida de un ataque de tos, yo continué observándolo fijamente – Hey solo dije sexo, si quieres pedirme un hijo deberías invitarme a cenar primero – dijo mientras se limpiaba la barbilla y las manos – Estoy hablando en serio ¿Piensas que con la vida que llevamos podremos tener familia algún día? - - Estás hablando de llevar una vida normal (nombre_) somos soldados, nunca podremos ser comunes y corrientes - - Estás diciendo que no te gustaría tener una familia propia - - Yo no dije eso, si me gustan las relaciones de una noche, pero estoy seguro de que me gustaría ver una futura señora Nivans con un futuro soldado en su vientre - - ¿Un futuro soldado? Eres un idiota, ni siquiera podemos salir por nuestra cuenta sin tener el permiso del superior y sin tener un arma cerca y quieres eso para un hijo - - Como sea, nos enlistamos porque eso fue lo que quisimos hacer - - Lo sé, pero que tal si un día deseamos algo más que esto - - Oye ¿acaso quieres desertar soldado? - - Claro que no he comprometido mi vida a la BSAA… – - Oh ya entendí es ese tipo rubio ¿cierto? - - ¿Qué? Claro que no - - De qué otra forma rechazarías mi invitación - - ¿Desde cuándo es una invitación? - - Estás diciendo que aceptas - - ¿Qué pasa contigo? Tengo una maldita tonelada de metal en la pierna, idiota - - Si, pero el metal está en tu pierna no en tu vagina - - Eres un pendejo – reímos al mismo tiempo.

De pronto él se puso de pie - Ven vamos a caminar... no me mires así yo voy a cargarte – dijo al notar mi mirada era obvio que no podía caminar con mi pierna llena de hierro, me tomó y me cargó sobre su espalda – Sabes, no sé si algún día voy a tener una familia, pero no estaría de más que una chica me esperara en casa cuando vuelva de la misión - - Como esa pelirroja de ahí – susurre en su oído, notando la atenta mirada de una chica de piel bronceada y cabello rojo, él apenas la miró y continuó – Podría cogérmela cuando quisiera, no tendría que venir a un lugar como este para buscar a alguna chica… digo no me cuesta encontrarlas, pero… - - Si claro – dije en tono de burla, él sonrió de lado y continuo caminando, mientras el mar chocaba contra sus pies – Si quieres una chica que te espere búscate una novia, nadie tendría problemas en amarte – acaricié su cabello - Eso crees - - Claro - - Creo que cuando vuelva de China tendré una nueva misión - - Pobre chica – dije de nuevo en tono de burla – Oye no me obligues a lanzarte al mar para que se te oxide la pierna – reí ante su comentario – Me gusta tu risa – dijo con timidez - Eres muy tierno, pero no me vas a convencer así – dije y él se quedó en silencio por unos segundos - El Capitán fue un tonto …- dijo y se interrumpió inmediatamente - ¿Qué? – lo interrogue - ¿Qué dijiste? - - Nada - - No, te escuché claramente - - Claro que no, porque no dije nada – casi podía oírlo maldiciendo en su mente – Ya debemos volver antes de que me den más ganas de ahogarte en el océano – dijo y comenzó a correr de regreso.

Gracias a mis contactos en el hospital de la base se me facilitaron suficientes medicamentos para mantenerme drogada todo el tiempo y no sentir el dolor, de otra forma este día habría sido muy doloroso.

Después de mucha comida, cerveza y bromas estaba de nuevo dentro del auto de mi compañero – En algún lugar decía que no debía mezclar las drogas con alcohol… creo – dije él comenzó a reír en el asiento del conductor – Como la noche que volvimos de Colombia - - Cierra la boca – dije riendo – Nunca creí que podría fumar tanta hierva – se colocó la mano en la frente - Recuerdas la expresión de Chris cuando se enteró - - Creí que nos daría un tiro – reímos juntos – Diablos soldado, creo que estoy casi tan drogada como esa vez – Piers me coloco el cinturón de seguridad y empujo más mi asiento para que pudiera recostarme, en ese momento el teléfono sonó – Aquí Nivans (él respondió el teléfono) Si Capitán… – y antes de que pudiera continuar yo le quité el teléfono – Capitán, Piers no puede contestar porque está conduciendo (mentí aun no habíamos salido del estacionamiento) ¿Recuerdas esa vez que nos fuimos a volar con esa hierva colombiana? – Por un momento hubo silencio – ¿(nombre_)? – - La misma, Capitán ¿Recuerdas o no? – Nivans sonrió, imaginando que yo estaba hablando de nosotros dos, pero en realidad me refería a la noche siguiente de volver de Colombia estuve con Redfield y lo convencí de fumar un poco conmigo – Si lo recuerdo – respondió con su tono de voz de cuando está molesto – Pues Nivans no volverá porque debe llevarme a casa y no lo voy a dejar volver a la base – grite y corte la llamada, el rostro de Piers se puso blanco y me arrebató el teléfono de las manos – (nombre_) ¿Qué demonios haces? - - Ya cálmate - - ¿Qué? Por tu culpa el Capitán me cortará las bolas cuando vuelva - - Claro que no, a él no le interesa lo que hagamos cuando no estamos en servicio - - ¿Qué dices? si tuve que decirle que vendría y puedo jurar que no quería que viniera – dijo tocándose el puente nasal - - Ya, solo conduce – le indiqué y me acomodé en el asiento – Dios, solo espero que no nos encontremos a la policía, estoy ebrio y tu drogada con medicamentos – dijo mientras encendía el auto – Date prisa que es casi de noche – él condujo su auto a toda velocidad mientras terminaba de beber lo que quedaba de la botella de alcohol (lo que sea que fuera), podíamos ser soldados serios y comprometidos con nuestros ideales, pero cuando nos juntábamos fuera del trabajo olvidábamos que éramos unos adultos y nos comportábamos como idiotas.

Tuvimos muchísima suerte pues la policía no estaba por ninguna parte y pudimos llegar sin ser vistos. Las luces de mi casa estaban apagadas – Clair no ha vuelto – dije en voz alta, Piers se quedó con la frente apoyada en el volante del auto – ¿Estás vivo? - toque su hombro, se levantó y apoyo la cabeza en el asiento – Si solo estoy muy ebrio - ¿Cómo carajos me cargarás hasta mi casa? - - Creo que vas a tener que dormir dentro del auto, hasta que me sienta mejor… o te puedes ir arrastrando – dijo riendo – Cierra la boca, oye te agradezco por llevarme - - Descuida - - Un minuto ¿No ibas a salir con esa chica rubia? - - ¡Mierda lo olvide! bueno ahora tendré que hacértelo a ti - - Aléjate de mí soldado – dije cuando lo vi quitarse el cinturón y girarse hacia mí – Oh vamos recuerdas esa ocasión en Florida estuviste a punto de hacerlo conmigo - - Como olvidarlo… -

…

En mi primera misión, cuando me uní de nuevo a la unidad de Chris después de nuestro rompimiento, debíamos entregar un código a un aliado, en Florida, para que desactivara unas ojivas nucleares. Nos dispersamos para cubrir el terreno, Nivans y yo fuimos juntos, normalmente yo habría ido con el Capitán, pero ya no era una opción, aseguramos el perímetro y después de dos horas nos dimos cuenta de que era inútil, era una zona muerta.

Nos sentamos apoyados en un muro – Esto es una mierda – dije – Hace mucho calor – me respondió, en realidad hasta antes de esta misión Nivans y yo nunca habíamos pensado en tener sexo – Esto ya no es necesario – dije mientras me quitaba el chaleco antibalas, lo mire rápidamente y él estaba viendo fijamente hacia mi busto – Oye si quieres unos ve con un cirujano a que te ponga un par fabuloso (me refiero a unas tetas) – me burle y él solo sonrió – Creo que tienes razón… ya no es necesario – se quitó también el suyo, yo me acerque más a él – Porque debemos estar aquí aburriéndonos en lugar de ir a divertirnos a una atracción, aprovechado que estamos en Florida – él se acercó a mi oído – No es necesario que estemos aburridos aquí si estamos solos – yo lo mire completamente sorprendida – ¿Hablas en serio? - - ¿Porque no? – yo sonreí y me acerqué hasta quedar frente a frente – No te atreverías a desafiar las órdenes del Capitán y dejar tu posición para hacerlo conmigo – él me tomó de la camisa y me sentó sobre sus piernas apoyándome con mis rodillas, puso sus manos en mi trasero y lo presionó con fuerza - ¿Quieres apostar? - desactivó el micrófono de su comunicador para que los demás no pudieran escucharnos y yo hice lo mismo - Claro que si – Besé por primera vez sus labios, un beso normal se convirtió en algo totalmente desenfrenado, sus manos subieron por mi abdomen bajo mi camisa hasta llegar a mis pechos, yo frotaba mi intimidad contra su entrepierna endurecida, en un movimiento hábil retiró mi sujetador y acarició mis pezones directamente con sus dedos por unos momentos, yo ya estaba muy húmeda, ya no tenía novio acaba de conocer un chico muy lindo, pero aun no era nada seguro, en fin no tenía nada que me detuviera excepto estar en servicio en ese mismo momento, pero si el fiel cachorro del Capitán estaba dispuesto a dejar a un lado la misión por unas horas por qué yo no lo haría. Se levantó y me recostó en el piso colocándose encima de mí, entre mis piernas y con su mano izquierda comenzó a acariciar mi zona íntima nuestra respiración se aceleró y después de un rato de juegos, retiró el broche de mi pantalón y yo hice lo mismo con el suyo metió la mano bajo mi ropa y comenzó a frotar hacia adelante y atrás, pasó su lengua por mis labios – Si hubiese sabido que sabes qué hacer lo hubiéramos intentado antes – noté que es muy hábil - Ya basta de juegos – dijo y se levantó para poder quitar mi pantalón… – Soldados repórtense – la voz de Chris fue emitida por nuestros comunicadores – Mierda- gruñó sobre mí – aquí James, perímetro asegurado… Aquí Martínez, el área es segura Capitán … - nuestros compañeros se reportaron uno a uno mientras Nivans y yo nos levantábamos y nos colocábamos nuestros chalecos y armas de nuevo (y mi sujetador) hubo silencio mientras mi compañero me aseguraba el chaleco – Nivans, (Apellido) – Chris nos llamó con preocupación – Perímetro asegurado señor – Piers contestó como si no estuviera luchando por colocar de forma correcta los broches de mi chaleco, otra vez hubo silencio – Soldados repórtense al punto de encuentro, es una orden – El Capitán gruñó – Si capitán respondimos.

Al llegar al punto de encuentro el Capitán nos observó fijamente a Piers y a mí y luego se dirigió a los demás que parecieron no notar lo que ocurría – El código ha sido ingresado con éxito ahora debemos volar de regreso, nos dirigiremos al punto de extracción ahora - - Si Señor – todos pasamos frente a él y justo cuando yo pase frente él, extendió su mano y tomó algo de mi cabello (mi corazón se detuvo de terror puro por ser descubierta por él ya que, de haber tenido más pruebas pudo haberme reasignado a otra unidad o echarme de la BSAA) y lo examinó sin decir nada, lo observé en silencio, luego se giró sin decir nada entonces corrí a reunirme con Nivans – Eres un imbécil, no me quitaste la tierra del cabello – dije, él sonrió - ¿Se dio cuenta? - - Creo que no – mentí – Ya respira – golpeo mi trasero con su mano, en ese momento Redfield pasó junto a nosotros con las orejas de color rojo, yo lo conocía suficiente como para saber que estaba enojado.

…

Piers salió del auto y me sacó, empujó la puerta con su bota y me llevó cargando hasta la puerta y cuando estuvimos dentro de la casa dijo - ¿Qué dices me quedo o me marcho? …-


	12. Recuerdos

**Capítulo 12: Recuerdos**

 **Una noche con Leon…**

Me recosté sobre mi espalda, tomé la almohada y la puse sobre mi nariz – Huele a él – pensé – maldita sea Hunnigan ¿puedes ser más molesta? – dije en voz alta – Interrumpes el mejor sexo que he tenido en mi vida por alguna estupidez – dije con molestia, lo peor de todo es que, tal vez Leon deba irse por esa estúpida llamada, aunque si lo pienso bien Scoth siempre contesta ese estúpido teléfono en el instante en que suena, pero este día no, esa cosa llevaba horas sonando y creo que si no hubiera activado ese estúpido holograma no habría respondido hasta mañana.

En ese momento Leon entraba a la habitación de nuevo – Diablos ya se va – pensé – Que se preparen los vecinos porque vas a gritar toda la noche – dijo con su voz sexy que me hace derretir, me sentí demasiado caliente al escuchar esas palabras, el caminó hacia mí, yo encendí la luz de la lámpara junto a mí y él se detuvo a observarme, así que abrí mis piernas por completo y metí mis dedos a mi boca hasta humedecerlos bien los roce por mi abdomen hasta llegar a mi intimidad, él se mordió el labio inferior, mis dedos me acariciaban hacia arriba y abajo y decidí acompañarlo con gemidos de placer que hicieron que Leon se acercara e intentara tocarme, pero yo lo detuve – No me tortures así – suplicó – ¿Has sido bueno o malo? – lo interrogué, él ladeo su cabeza intentando descifrar la respuesta correcta – Vamos, sabes que muero por estar dentro de ti – dijo y colocó su mano en mi pie derecho – Bien, eres malo – respondí y volví a humedecer mis dedos en mi boca, pero esta vez los introduje dentro de mi vagina, mientras tocaba mis senos con mi mano izquierda, él presionó mi pie con frustración – Tu eres mala y eso me encanta – dijo observando fijamente el movimiento de mis dedos dentro y fuera de mi vagina – Pero sabes que yo no atiendo ordenes de chicas – y se colocó lentamente sobre mí – Ahora voy a tener que castigarte - - Me encantaría que lo hicieras – le respondí y él se puso de pie junto a la cama - Arriba – me ordenó – Y yo me sometí con gusto a su juego – Claro Capitán – era gracioso que alguna vez allá llamado así a Chris en las misma situación y ese día ni siquiera lo recordé.

Leon me colocó de espaldas a él y me hizo recostar en la orilla de la cama, de la misma forma con las piernas cerradas y luego se colocó sobre mí con sus piernas abiertas – Sabes, quería ser amable contigo, pero creo que esta vez no lo seré – (Sabía que eso significaba que íbamos a tener sexo durante horas, no que iba a golpearme y más porque sé que él se cortaría la mano antes de hacerme daño) Comenzó a frotarse en mi trasero, me encanta que este cerca de mí y más me gusta ser dominada por él, es el único hombre con el que juego a ser la chica sumisa bajo las ordenes de ese hombre perfecto que la domina.

Se colocó en mi entrada (que estaba apretada por mis piernas cerradas) y se introdujo lentamente en mí, para no hacerme daño con su gran tamaño, comencé a gemir al instante, él gruñó ante la sensación de estreches que esta posición nos brindaba, aceleró el ritmo de sus embestidas y también aumento la sensación deliciosa que ya experimentaba, me excita estar bajo ese hombre, que sus brazos musculosos estén sobre mí y que su enorme pene este dentro de mí, mientras me susurra cosas al oído – ¿Te gusta?- Él pregunta – Si… - - ¿Quieres más?- - Si – suplique – ¿Si qué? - - Amo que estés dentro de mí y te quiero así toda la noche, por favor no pares – suplique nuevamente y él aumentó su ritmo, yo comencé a gritar tal y como a él le gusta, siento como sale y vuelve a introducirse en mí, es un sentimiento casi embriagante, temo que pueda ser adicta a este hombre, porque sé por experiencias del pasado que lo bueno nunca dura tanto como yo desearía, así que me dedico a disfrutar de él y del momento – Ya pensaré en eso después – me digo a mi misma.

Después de una larga noche de desvelo estamos listos para nuestra siguiente misión, no sin antes despedirnos con la promesa de volvernos a ver.

 **Mi decisión**

Entre a mi casa era tarde y mi abuela estaba sentada en la sala con el teléfono en la mano – Oh Dios, hija pensé que algo te había ocurrido – se levantó para recibirme – Lo siento abuela solo se me hizo tarde - - Otra vez, tú no eres así ¿Qué está pasando? - - Nada malo abuela solo estaba con mis amigos y se me pasó el tiempo - mentí en realidad había estado con Albert en su auto - ¿Tienes hambre? – ella me preguntó, amaba a mi abuela era como el estereotipo de abuela súper amorosa y comprensiva, jamás cuestionó mis decisiones, ni me reprendió por las consecuencias simplemente permitió que aprendiera por mi cuenta de mis propios errores – La verdad no tengo hambre, solo quiero descansar - - Esta bien mañana hablaremos, pero no me vuelvas a hacer esto, me tenías muerta de miedo - - Lo sé abuela, lo siento no lo volveré a hacer lo prometo - - Está bien descansa - - Buenas noches -.

Corrí a mi habitación y me arrojé a la cama – ¿Que pasó hoy? – pregunte en voz alta – Estábamos haciéndolo y al segundo siguiente estábamos frente a mi casa - traté de repasar lo ocurrido en mi mente, porque no encontraba una explicación razonable para lo que me estaba pasando – Tenía un arma… estoy segura – pero por qué todo es tan confuso, estoy segura de que no fue un sueño, pero no podía decírselo – Creo que no estoy haciendo bien las cosas si temo decirle algo y que luego él me mate – presioné la almohada contra mi rostro – Esta es la última vez – dije con seguridad, seguridad que se quebrantó al instante - ¿Lo es?(dudé)... No, debe serlo, no querrás poner en peligro a tu abuela – me reproche – Pero, tengo miedo de no poder negarme la próxima vez que él me busque – (y así fue) de pronto pensé – Y si ésta fue la última vez ¿Cómo podré no volver a verlo nunca? – esto de hablar conmigo misma no me estaba llevando a ningún lado – Soy una tonta, me he enamorado de un tipo mucho mayor que yo con el que solamente he estado un par de veces – realmente no sabía nada de él y él no parecía interesado en conocerme – Creo que esto no va a ninguna parte – siempre pensé que era mucho más madura, pero en esta ocasión me sentía como una tonta niña enamorada.

Me levanté y me dirigí al baño, me quité la ropa frente al espejo, tenía marcas horrorosas de color rojo y rosa - ¿Son mordidas? – dije en voz alta – Este tipo es un animal – me metí a la ducha con el cuerpo un poco dolorido – Esto es una locura – me sentía tan bien por haber tenido sexo con un hombre casi desconocido y terriblemente peligroso – Realmente sabe lo que hace… y si quisiera matarme lo habría hecho hace tiempo – pensé, las mariposas no abandonaban mi interior al contrario parecían exaltarse cada vez que recordaba su voz cerca de mí, su cuerpo sobre el mío, su boca contra mi piel – No puedo hacerlo – me rendí – No puedo negarme, así me llamara a las 3 de la mañana no me negaría jamás a estar con él – no podía resistirme a él incluso en este momento lo estaba deseando de nuevo y acaba de estar con él.

Y así fue la siguiente vez que el me buscó ni siquiera pensé en la palabra "no" solamente le entregué mi cuerpo por un momento mi alma al tipo que me dejó ese mismo día. Después de su partida todo volvió a la normalidad excepto que mi corazón estaba destrozado, soñaba con él todas las noches, lo buscaba en las calles, lo veía en otras personas… en fin, no pude volver a amar a alguien como lo hice con él hasta que encontré a Leon (o eso creí), pero largos años pasaron hasta que llegara ese momento.


	13. Recuerdos II

**Capítulo 13: Recuerdos II**

 **Reclutada**

Son las dos de la tarde y hace muchísimo calor, acabo de terminar mis pruebas de hoy y estoy muy emocionada el Coronel Harrys nos examinó ayer por la tarde a todos los aspirantes a formar parte del ejército de los Estados Unidos y de todos me felicitó a mí y solo a mí, creo que voy a ser aceptada y eso me anima a dar el 100% de mi capacidad en cada prueba que paso.

Estoy completamente sucia tengo barro en la cara, el cabello y hasta en el sostén, pero no me importa, qué es un poco de tierra sucia comparado con lo que voy a vivir en Afganistán o Iraq o Siria y estoy más que lista para todo lo que este allá afuera. – Diablos creo que tengo barro hasta en los calzones – bromeo Jim (uno de mis compañeros novatos) - ¿Qué? No puedes soportar un poco de tierra nena – le respondí dándole un puñetazo en el hombro – Dios sabe que hice mucho por cuidar mi cabello – se integró Jessica la segunda de tres chicas que estábamos a prueba – Pues deberías olvidarte de eso ahora – respondió Jim – La tierra en mi cabello es una mierda – prosiguió Jessica – Eso no me importa en lo más mínimo (dije) créeme allá afuera el barro será lo último de lo que nos vamos a preocupar, la tierra no es una mierda, las personas lo son – termine y pase una toalla en mi cara para retirar la tierra de mis parpados y cejas – Oigan muchachos… no miren ahora pero estamos siendo observados – Jessica susurró y como es natural todos miramos al mismo tiempo haciendo lo que nos dijo que no hiciéramos.

Un tipo muy alto con uniforme militar nos observaba desde la puerta (no reconocí a que división pertenecía) – Miren esos músculos – comentó Jessica – Diablos estas mujeres solo tienen ojos para los tipos rudos y fuertes de altos rangos – bromeó Richard - ¿Quién es? - - No lo sé y no debemos preguntar – dije y me levanté; el hombre había desaparecido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos en ese mismo momento James llegaba corriendo – ¡(apellido)! Los tengo – mi compañero me gritó apresurado – Debemos irnos, los veré después muchachos- dije y me largué de ahí.

Hoy el General Hernández nos encargó a mí y a mi compañero James (el que me llamó para invitarme al bar la noche que conocí a Leon) para entregarle el reporte de las pruebas anteriores así que nos encontramos vagando por los corredores de la base buscándolo ya que no estaba en su oficina – Allá está – susurró James – Diablos está hablando con el tipo raro – le respondí también en un susurro – ¿Tipo raro? - - Te lo explico después ahora entreguemos esto para que pueda ir a romperte la cara al gimnasio – dije riendo – Claro, pero esta vez no se valen golpes bajos ¿está bien? - - De acuerdo, de acuerdo – sofoque una risa porque ya estábamos muy cerca.

El hombre al que no conocíamos fue el primero en volver a vernos – Señor, lamentamos interrumpirlo, pero aquí están los reportes – dije con voz firme mientras los ojos del otro sujeto se posaron fijamente en mí – Muy bien soldados, se pueden retirar – respondió – Permiso Señor – respondimos al unísono y al notar que el otro tipo no dejaba de mirarme, me despedí con una débil sonrisa y nos retiramos por el corredor – Diablos (nombre) ese tipo no dejaba de mirarte - - Cierra la boca - - No estoy bromeando… Creo que se enamoró de tus… - - Bien no me importa ahora solo quiero ir a patearte el culo – lo interrumpí - Está bien, pero esta vez no será tan fácil…-.

Una hora más tarde James estaba entre mis piernas casi sin aliento por una llave que le estaba aplicando en los brazos y el cuello – ¿No que esta vez no sería tan fácil? – me burle – Diablos creí que me partirías en dos el brazo – dijo cuándo lo solté – Eres un bueno para nada – reí y de pronto el sonido de unos aplausos inundaron el aire, nos pusimos de pie en seguida y ahí estaba el tipo misterioso de nuevo en la puerta observándonos junto al General Hernández – Eso es exactamente lo que estoy buscando, un soldado que pueda neutralizar a quien sea que se le plante al frente – dijo sonriendo y aproximándose a nosotros, mi amigo y yo nos miramos buscando una respuesta, pero solo encontramos más dudas uno en el otro.

El tipo entro en área de pelea – Crees que puedas enfrentarte a mí - dirigiéndose a mí, yo interrogué al General con la mirada – Adelante novato – grito – Con todo respeto Señor, pero yo jamás me niego a un reto, estoy lista - - Bien – dijo y comenzó a quitarse el chaleco antibalas dejando ver su musculatura, James pasó junto a mí y me miró de forma burlona, casi pude oírlo riéndose de mí por la situación incómoda – Quiero ver que has aprendido, me dicen que apenas estás haciendo las pruebas para entrar al ejercito – él hombre interrumpió mis pensamientos - Empecemos – dije segura de mí misma.

Quince minutos más tarde era yo quien me rendía bajo los brazos del soldado que ahora me aplicaba una llave en el cuello – Eres bastante buena para ser novata – dijo retirándose de encima de mí, yo solamente trataba de recuperar el aliento – ¿Dónde aprendiste esto? – me interrogó – Siempre me gustaron las peleas callejeras y los problemas Señor – respondí con sinceridad el tipo sonrió y volvió a colocarse su chaleco – Mi nombre es Chris, Chris Redfield - - Soy (Nombre y apellido) – estreché su mano – Si estas interesada la BSAA está reclutando nuevos soldados – dijo y se retiró – También puedes hacer las pruebas – le dijo a James cuando paso junto a él.

James se reunió conmigo - ¿Tú qué dices? - le pregunte a mi compañero – No lo sé, pero cualquiera que pueda darte esa paliza tiene mi respeto – se burló – Creo que me interesa – dije aun mirando en la dirección en la que se habían marchado los hombres - Bromeas… ¿y desertar del ejercito? - - Técnicamente aún no somos del ejercito soldado - - Es cierto -.

Y eso hicimos exactamente, contactamos a la BSAA y comenzamos el tortuoso camino para convertirnos en agentes de la organización mundial que combate las armas biológicas.

Durante las pruebas noté el interés especial que Chris tenía en mí, así que decidí arriesgarme y lo esperé al terminar las pruebas del día - Hola Señor Redfield - lo saludé como si fuera casualidad el encontrarnos - Señorita (nombre) me dicen que avanzas a buen ritmo en las pruebas - - El Señor Dave es un buen tutor, Señor - - Me enorgulleces - - Gracias - - Oye ¿te han dicho que tu cabello parece un rubí? – dijo alzando su mano para tocarlo, pero se detuvo - ¿Señor? - pregunté un poco confundida - Me gusta, es lindo - yo me sonrojé - Gracias Señor - caminábamos por un pasillo vacío - Basta de llamarme Señor, aquí puedes llamarme Chris - - Esté bien - -¿Esté bien qué? – se detuvo y me miró fijamente - Está bien Chris - - Suena muy bien con tu voz ¿Quieres pertenecer a los Alfa? - - ¿Que en su unidad Señor? ... digo Chris - - Claro, necesito a alguien que pueda poner en su lugar a mis muchachos, además sé que tenerte en nuestra división nos alegrará el día a todos - me pregunto si está coqueteando - Alegrarles el día, lo dudo - - A mí si – responde rápidamente y con mucha seguridad - Eso es muy lindo Chris – pareció dudar por unos segundos, pero de pronto sus brazos me empujaron contra el muro más cercano y sin darme tiempo de responder puso sus labios contra los míos, me sorprendí, pero lo correspondí al instante, su lengua se introdujo en mi boca, era hábil y en realidad sabía bien, solo bastó un beso de unos instantes para mojar mi ropa interior, había deseado hacer eso desde el día que inicié las pruebas y lo vi entrenar junto a sus hombres, sin camisa y cubierto de sudor. Continuó besándome, pero temiendo ser descubiertos nos separamos, aunque deseábamos más - Estarás en mi unidad... también tu amigo James Marco - dijo limpiando la piel bajo sus labios y se retiró dejándome confundida pero feliz.

 **La primera vez con Chris**

El Capitán Redfield se situó frente a su unidad – Tenemos un par de compañeros nuevos – se dirigió a los demás – A partir de ahora son parte de nosotros y nosotros somos parte de ellos ¿Entendido? - - Si Capitán – gritamos, el entrenamiento fue duro y riguroso, pero lo resistimos y pronto nos habíamos acostumbrado a él y después de meses de duro entrenamiento llegó una noche libre una semana antes una importante misión.

Nos reunimos alrededor de una mesa en nuestro bar favorito – Muy bien compañeros, vamos a jugar – gritó mi nuevo compañero Piers – Sé que todos estamos interesados en la única chica de nuestra unidad – todos me miraron y yo reí – El juego de hoy consiste en tratar de adivinar algo del pasado de nuestra chica, Si fallamos todos bebemos y si acertamos ella tendrá que beber, es un reto – Nivans y yo nos llevamos excepcionalmente bien desde que nos conocimos éramos una especie de hermanos o algo así – No, no si alguno de nosotros acierta recibirá un beso suyo, te reto – Ronald intervino yo dude, pero acepté – Yo jamás me niego cuando alguien me reta – respondí mientras el Capitán me miraba con curiosidad en sus ojos – Basta con que mienta si alguno acierta – pensé.

Los tragos se sirvieron en la mesa – ¿Capitán usted va a jugar? – preguntó Ellis y todos lo miraron – Si todos se emborrachan después quien va a conducir, mejor paso – respondió, sentí un poco de rabia realmente esperaba que él jugara para poder besarlo frente a mis compañeros, pero no fue así.

Las rondas de preguntas iniciaron y el único que acertó fue mi amigo James, dijo que no había conocido a mi padre, pero yo mentí y diciendo que me había abandonado, pero que logré conocerlo y que por eso se había equivocado de modo que nadie en la mesa recibió un beso esa noche.

A las 2 de la mañana el Capitán Redfield había llevado a todos a sus casas menos a mí (Por alguna razón) yo fui la última – Gracias por traerme, te veré mañana en la base – dije y lo besé tímidamente en los labios (no era la primera vez que lo besaba) – Pensé que besarías a alguien más frente a mí – dijo cuando estaba a punto de bajar – Sabes que no podría hacerte algo así - - ¿Entonces mentiste? - - ¿Eso importa? - - Que descanses – dijo y me sonrió yo baje del auto y entre a casa.

Unos segundos más tarde lo escuche tocar mi puerta y sonreí – Sabía que volvería – abrí la puerta y ahí estaba él apoyado en el marco - ¿Y si adivino vas a darme un beso? - - No necesito una estúpida apuesta para querer besarte - - Entonces tal vez podamos jugar a otra cosa – yo tiré de su camisa y lo introduje en mi casa, cerré la puerta e inmediatamente empezó a besarme de forma enérgica, su lengua lucha con la mía en una batalla que él está ganando, el calor de su cuerpo es encantador, está tratando de parecer un caballero y no se ha atrevido a tocarme y menos a quitarme la ropa - Aquí no hay reglas Chris - me quité la camisa frente a sus ojos sedientos de mí - Somos adultos, nada aquí nos detiene - susurré en su oído mientras retiraba el broche de su pantalón - ¿Estas segura que quieres esto? - me pregunto con cierta timidez - Lo quise desde que me reclutaste, lo desee mucho más cuando me besaste la primera vez... Quiero a ese Chris aquí ahora mismo - dije besando su pecho musculoso, el respiró profundo - Ven aquí - me cargó hasta el sofá - y se sentó conmigo encima - Eres perfecta - susurró devorando mi cuello a besos - Vamos deja de torturarme - gemí y retiró mi sujetador, su boca recibió a mis pechos, con pequeñas succiones y mordiscos hacía que cada vez lo deseara más y más - Ven - le dije y lo conduje escaleras arriba hacia mi habitación, en el instante en que entramos me quite el resto de la ropa frente a él, mientras su erección estaba a punto de romper sus pantalones, me recosté lentamente sobre la cama y comencé a rozar mi cuerpo con la punta de mis dedos - Ay por Dios - gruñó cuando mis dedos pasaron de mi boca a mi vagina - ¿Aun crees que no estoy lista? - ronronee - Ven aquí - cuando se acercó a mi retiré lo que restaba de su ropa y lo invité a unirse a la cama conmigo, su boca dibujó un camino de besos por todo mi cuerpo y se detuvo en mi intimidad - ¿Puedes hacer eso de nuevo? - me pidió, yo sonreí y volví a pasar mis dedos de mi boca a mi clítoris, mientras me estimulo el área más sensible, él hace algo fantástico con su lengua en mi vagina - Justo ahí - gemí cuando introdujo sus dedos en mí, no puedo esperar a sentir su pene en mí, cuando estoy demasiado húmeda, vuelve a besarme hasta terminar en mi boca - debimos besarnos durante una vida entera mientras rozaba la punta de su miembro en mi humedad - ¿Lista? - dijo y como respuesta yo moví mi vadera para ayudarlo a penetrarme, no había estado con un hombre en mucho tiempo, Wesker no fue el último, pero sin duda había pasado mucho tiempo - No habría imaginado lo bien que se siente penetrarte - susurro en mi oído y luego mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja; Chris es un tipi muy fuerte, ahora imagina esa fuerza durante el sexo, rápidamente llegué a mi primer orgasmo.

Un tiempo y varios juegos después estamos en mi cama, sin ropa el sobre mí, él se introducía fuertemente dentro de mí y yo gemía en sus labios, mis tobillos estaban apoyados en sus hombros lo que permitía que me penetrara más profundamente, mis manos recorrían los músculos de su espalda y cuando aceleraba el ritmo me sujetaba de su cabello, el gruñe frente a mí.

Nunca imagine que ese tipo serio y comprometido con su labor de acabar con el bioterrorismo ahora este jugando a intentar dominarme en la cama, aunque no lo logra rápidamente soy yo quien está sobre él decidiendo que tan rápido o profundo lo introduzco en mí, él solo disfruta de la sensación mientras acaricia mis pezones, debes en cuando me inclino para permitirle alcanzar mis pechos con su boca, cada vez que da pequeños mordiscos a mis pezones, mi piel se eriza y me siento más cerca del orgasmo – Quise estar dentro de ti desde la primera vez que te vi cubierta de tierra – rectificó y yo recordé la forma en que me miraba cuando le entregué los documentos al General Hernández - Bueno ahora estas adentro de mí, enséñame lo que sabes CAPITÁN – resalte la última parte porque él ama su autoridad y quería demostrar que él tenía el control mientras yo lo dominaba.

Me hizo girar hasta colocarme como un perrito y se introdujo en mi de nuevo luego me coloco con el pecho completamente pegado a la cama y solo mi trasero levantado hacia él aprovecho la posición para estimular mis partes más sensibles que estaban frente a él mientras yo gemía muy fuerte, podía sentir cada vez más calor entre nosotros, nuestra respiración se incrementó mucho más, puso sus dedos en mi boca y yo los recibí como si de su pene se tratara, luego volvió a estimularme, no lo soporte más y me libere, a presión de mi vagina durante el orgasmo debió estimularlo mucho más y pronto sentí una sensación de calor intenso dentro de mi él se empujó un par de veces más profundamente hasta que cayó rendido a mi lado – Te asigne conmigo cuando entraste a la BSAA para tener más posibilidades de poder hacerte el amor algún día – dijo tratando de recuperar el aliento – Lo haces bien Capitán, ahora vas a amanecer dentro de mí – le respondí él sonrió ante mi comentario y volvió a besarme con pasión.

Tal vez no fue la noche más loca que he tenido, pero fue muy especial porque fue la primera vez que Redfield estuvo dentro de mí y ya sabes la primera vez siempre es especial sea como sea

...


	14. Recuerdos III

**Capítulo 14: Recuerdos III**

 **La hierba.**

El viaje a Colombia fue muy diverso, el país era hermoso en realidad había mucho que hacer y mucho que ver; Sin embargo, no pudimos gozarlo porque estábamos en una misión. Por ser la única chica en el grupo tuve que infiltrarme en la casa de un "supuesto criminal" que estaba celebrando una fiesta, aun puedo recordar la expresión en la cara de mis compañeros cuando me vieron con ese vestido blanco con la espalda descubierta, con detalles de encaje, apenas cubría mi trasero, el cabello lo recogí a un lado de mi cabeza. Cuando salí las mandíbulas de mis compañeros cayeron al suelo, nunca me habían visto de esa forma, incluso Chris se quedó sin palabras – Bien me verán como imbéciles todo el día o puedo irme ya – interrumpí sus pensamientos - Si claro, revisemos los últimos detalles - el Capitán habló.

Después de revisar la misión paso a paso, me marché del edificio – Esta será la única vez que me verán así idiotas – les grité y le dediqué un guiño a Redfield sin que nadie lo notara, pude ver un ligero rubor en su cara.

Creí que no funcionaría el plan porque a pesar de mis hermosos rasgos latinos seguía hablando otro idioma y eso me ponía nerviosa, pero en la fiesta había muchísima gente, personas de varias partes del mundo que hablaban distintos idiomas. En realidad, me divertí mucho esa noche, no pude embriagarme porque estaba en servicio, pero bailé con el ritmo exquisito de Latino américa, mientras intentaba recaudar información de persona en persona, me la pasé así hasta que llame la atención de un hombre joven que era el hijo del dueño de la fiesta, nos conocimos, incluso llegamos a llevarnos bien, en tan poco tiempo, me mostró la casa y me hablo de su vida, sin pasarse con los detalles, porque son muy listos y obviamente no confiarían en cualquier desconocido; Sin embargo me permitió ver los suficiente como para descartar la posibilidad de que hubiesen traficado algún tipo de arma biológica en ese lugar.

Volvimos rápidamente a nuestro país con la promesa de volver de vacaciones algún día, yo feliz y mis compañeros decepcionados por no haber tenido la oportunidad de divertirse en ese hermoso país suramericano.

Eran las 3:00 pm cuando el avión nos dejó en la base, hacía mucho calor y yo me moría por quitarme el uniforme y darme un baño, tenía mucha hambre y un terrible dolor en la rodilla izquierda; Lo que el Capitán no supo fue que no volví con las manos vacías, en uno de mis bolsillos traseros oculté una bolsa gigantesca de "hierba especial" que recibí como regalo, en la fiesta de parte del hijo del anfitrión, como el uniforme es muy abultado nadie noto que ocultaba algo. Esa noche nos quedamos en la base porque, siempre después de cada misión somos sometidos a un riguroso examen médico, así que cenamos en el comedor común, yo devoré mi comida rápidamente y sin tener mayor contacto con mis compañeros abandone la sala, estaba molesta porque todo el mundo me miraba gracias a que mis compañeros le contaron a todos de mi apariencia en la fiesta, pase frente a Piers y con un movimiento rápido le indique que me siguiera, él me comprendía bien y dejó a medias su comida para acompañarme.

Me detuve frente a su habitación – ¿Qué pasa, Rubí? – el Capitán me llamaba Rubí por mi cabello (en ese momento teñido de rojo) – Tengo algo, pero necesito que me prometas que no le dirás a nadie - - Claro y para que quede claro fue Evans quien empezó a contarlo todo no yo - - Más te vale soldado - - Pero ¿Por qué en mi habitación? - - Entremos y te lo mostraré - - Esta bien, pero si quieres cogerme deberías de invitarme a cenar primero - - Cállate imbécil y entra de una vez – lo empuje adentro de su propia habitación.

Una vez dentro pusimos el seguro para que nadie pudiera sorprendernos – Escogí tu habitación porque tiene una ventana que da al límite del área de entrenamientos y aquí no hay nadie nunca - - Ya déjate de misterios…- se quedó en silencio cuando me vio extender una bolsa con un poco de hierba verde opaca - ¿Qué demonios? - - Me la dieron en la fiesta… - - ¿Estás loca? Si nos encuentran con eso aquí nos enviaran a la cárcel - - El cachorro tiene miedo – me burle – Cierra la boca – me respondió – Esta bien, pero si nos descubren te voy a culpar a ti - - Si lo que digas -.

Media hora después estábamos recostados en su cama, viendo hacia el techo, nos habíamos fumado todo el contenido de la bolsa y nos sentíamos relajados como si estuviéramos en otro mundo, me sentía muy bien – Yo quería ir a esa fiesta ¿Por qué no me vestí de chica? – Piers inició la conversación - Claro pudiste acompañarme - - Tendría mi propia marihuana - - tranquilo por eso compartí la mía contigo – puse mi mano en su pecho como consuelo - Te lo agradezco, sabes estaba muy asustado de que nos descubrieran, pero eso no me preocupa más - - A mí tampoco –ambos reímos sin motivo aparente - Nunca había notado lo genial que es el techo - - Creo que me voy a quedar aquí a contemplarlo toda la noche - - Mañana podrás irte a tu casa – Si claro …- nos la estábamos pasando muy bien hasta que golpes en la puerta interrumpieron nuestra charla de existencialismo - ¿Crees que sea James? – le pregunte a mi amigo alzando un poco la cabeza – No lo sé hay que descubrirlo (se dirigió a mi) ¡¿James eres tú?! – gritó pero no hubo respuesta – ¡¿James?! – repitió Nivans – Tal vez sea un fantasma… - Piers parecía asustado - ¿qué? No me digas que crees en esa mierda - - Si caro de todos nuestros compañeros caídos – mi compañero ocultó su rostro en mi brazo y yo comencé a reír de forma estridente – ¡Lárgate de aquí James! – Grité si hubiese tenido sentido común me habría quedado en silencio para que nadie se enterara que Piers y yo estábamos encerrados en su habitación de la base en medio de la noche, pero esa noche estaba demasiado drogada como para pensar bien, en realidad no es que haya una regla que diga que no podemos dormir en la misma habitación, pero yo intentaba mantener mi distancia y mi reputación de chica fría para que nadie hiciera especulaciones sobre mí y mis compañeros o mi Capitán – Creo que no es James, te lo dije es un fantasma – susurro mi compañero – ¡Soldados! – Chris gritó desde afuera. Piers y yo chocamos en un intento por levantarnos de prisa - ¿Piensan dejarme aquí afuera? – la voz del Capitán sonaba muy molesta, nunca imaginé que se interesara tanto en mí como para notar que me fui con Piers y que no volvimos – Mierda, mierda es el Capitán – Nivans se frotaba los ojos en un intento por estar más lúcido, la situación era tan graciosa que yo no podía parar de reír, parecíamos dos adolescentes que fueron descubiertos fumando su primer cigarrillo.

Cuando por fin logramos abrir la puerta nos encontramos con la mirada llena de rabia de Redfield, creo que él pensaba que yo me acostaba con su mejor soldado a sus espaldas, la ira de su mirada se desvaneció y se quedó totalmente estupefacto al notar nuestro estado, entró en la habitación y azotó la puerta tras de sí, su expresión había vuelto a la ira - ¿Pero qué mierda les pasa? ¿Están drogados? – Piers y yo nos miramos y comenzamos a reír otra vez, podía imaginarnos a Piers a mí sin los pantalones siendo azotados por Chris con una regla gigante – Saben lo que les pasaría si yo los reporto ahora mismo - - En la mañana seremos procesados – dije con pesar y me arroje a la cama nuevamente – Es que no entienden la gravedad de lo que han hecho – el Capitán estaba tan molesto que creí que nos golpearía y nos haría pagar nuestra insolencia (y mi arrogancia) – Lo siento mucho Capitán, le prometo que no ocurrirá de nuevo – Nivans estaba mucho más consiente que yo, estaba muy avergonzado, pero yo solo imitaba la postura rígida de Chris y me burlaba de su enojo – Soldado ponte de pie, es una orden – gruño, yo lo obedecí en seguida aunque de mala gana - Tú vas a acompañarme ahora mismo (A mí) y tú, nos arreglaremos en la mañana (A Piers) – se dirigió por ultimo a Piers, me tomó del brazo y me arrastró por los corredores vacíos de la base hasta llegar a mi habitación – Son unos malditos suertudos, ahora pasaron la revisión con el doctor, porque de no ser así no tendría que reportarlos yo para que los descubrieran – me decía mientras me empujaba para que caminara más rápido.

Entré en la habitación detrás de él – Sabes... si hubiera tenido un padre creo que hubiera sido exactamente igual a ti, cada vez que me escapaba de noche – dije con mucha molestia - No me tientes a ubicarte en otra unidad - - ¿Qué? Acaso no sabes divertirte Capitán - pase mi lengua por su oreja, pero él me alejó en seguida - Eres un amargado… - - Soldado no me tientes a reportarte – dijo cada vez más molesto, yo camine hacia la cama quitándome la ropa frente a él y luego me recosté - ¿Vas a reportarme Chris? – le pregunte estando totalmente desnuda en la cama ante él, abrí mis piernas dejándolo ver mi vagina, sus puños se cerraron con fuerza y abandonó la habitación azotando la puerta tras de sí – Yo sé que no lo harás – dije para mí misma.

No costó mucho para que Chris se olvidara de ese incidente y es un recuerdo que Piers y yo guardaremos para siempre como uno de los líos más divertidos y descabellados en los que nos hemos metido.

 **Con el Capitán**

Después de cenar en mi casa, Chris y yo estábamos recostados en el sofá de la sala, él acariciaba mi abdomen con la punta de los dedos de su mano derecha mientras yo besaba su mano izquierda - ¿Soy un amargado? - - ¿Qué? - - Tú me llamaste amargado - - Ay estaba drogada, no sabía qué demonios estaba diciendo – intento excusarme - No lo creo - - ¿Qué quieres decir? - - Te he visto reír con los muchachos como jamás lo haces conmigo - - Es cierto eres un hombre serio y totalmente comprometido con tu trabajo, pero cariño el mundo necesita más hombres como tú, además prefiero que me hagas gemir a que me hagas reír – con mi último comentario Chris comenzó a reír – ¿Quieres una oportunidad de redimirte? – dije en tono malicioso, levantándome para verlo de cerca - ¿De qué hablas? – él me preguntó yo me puse de pie y corrí a mi habitación – Vas a fumarte esto conmigo – dije mostrándole un poco de hierva que aún me quedaba - ¿Qué demonios? – se sobresaltó - Basta no empieces, solo hazlo ¿Si? - - Sabes que esto va en contra de mis principios - - Bien divertirte empezará a ser uno de tus principios – él sonrió, él sabe que al igual que su hermana yo puedo convencerlo de hacer cualquier cosa.

...

\- Cuantas veces has hecho esto – sus ojos oscuros me miran - No lo sé, creo que esta es la segunda vez (mentí) - - Oye no te atrevas a mentirme – Chris estaba en las nubes, pero aun así podía darse cuenta de que mentía – Bien solo un par de veces en el pasado – volví a mentir, pero él no lo notó - Así está mejor -.

Esa noche disfrutamos de nuestra compañía, aunque lo nuestro no duró mucho tiempo fue una relación mucho más sentimental de lo que lo fue con Leon en un principio, tal vez porque Redfield y yo nos conocíamos mejor, nos salvamos la vida varias veces en el campo de batalla y con Scoth nos juntamos para olvidarnos cada uno de las penas que nos estaban matando en ese momento, por supuesto después nos dimos cuenta de que estábamos mucho mejor juntos, yo supere a Chris (o eso pensé) aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de Leon con Ada y aunque eso me causa mucho dolor, he decidido darle su tiempo, mientras pueda respetarme él lo merece por ser el hombre más perfecto del mundo entero (al menos lo creía en ese momento)

Aunque yo no le haya sido del todo fiel, ni a Chris ni a Leon, no sentía ningún tipo de resentimiento por eso…


	15. Un día con Piers II

**Capítulo 15: Un día con Pears II**

Aún estaba oscuro cuando desperté, mi pierna me dolía muchísimo y estaba totalmente desorientada, ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba, aunque se sentía como mi cama. Traté de recordar lo que había pasado, pero el dolor me estaba matando, debía tomarme un calmante, intenté levantarme, pero no pude un brazo se aferraba a mí con fuerza, intente apartarlo de mí, pero él no me lo permitió – Aun no amanece - me congele al escuchar la voz del hombre que me acompañaba en la cama, rápidamente pase mi mano por mi cuerpo y estaba desnuda, como lo temía - ¿Pasa algo malo? – volvió a hablar mientras se abrazaba a mí - ¿Piers? - - ¿Qué? - - ¿Qué diablos, Piers en serio eres tú? - no lo podía creer - ¿Qué pasa? Aun no es hora de volver a la base – me aleje de él, pero él no me permitió ir muy lejos – Mierda – grite por el dolor en mi pierna - ¿Necesitas tu medicina? ¿Dónde está? - - Sobre la mesa que esta junto a ti – respondí apretando la mandíbula.

La luz se encendió e iluminó toda la habitación, tomé la sábana para cubrirme rápidamente - ¿Qué demonios? ¿Por qué tienes los pantalones puestos y yo estoy desnuda? – dije con la cara completamente enrojecida, él me miro y sonrió mientras me daba el frasco con las píldoras – Me dijiste que te cogiera con mi uniforme puesto porque así soy más irresistible - - Eres un imbécil yo no dije eso... ¿o sí? – dude al ver la seguridad en el rostro de mi compañero - ¿Lo olvidaste? - - Si, bueno no lo sé, mierda mi pierna me está matando ¿Qué me hiciste? - - Nada que no quisieras y créeme, gritaste y no fue de dolor precisamente y ahora déjame dormir porque debo reportarme en servicio de nuevo dentro de unas horas - - Imbécil, Clair no debe encontrarte aquí cuando vuelva - de pronto paso por mi pensamiento qué tal si la chica Redfield ya estaba aquí y yo no lo noté – Mierda solo a mí me ocurren esta clase de cosas – pensé – A si... el agua – Nivans interrumpió mis pensamientos – Aguarda y te la traigo - - No idiota no salgas…- dije, pero él ya había caminado hacia la puerta y salió ignorándome.

Me quede en silencio unos segundos – Creo que no está aquí, bueno, aunque estuviera no estaría despierta a esta hora son las 3:30 am, pero si es cierto que tuvimos sexo ella debió haberlo escuchado todo – me estaba volviendo paranoica si alguien en este mundo jamás me juzgaría es ella – Ten ahora trágate esas cosas antes de que llores como una niñita – Piers colocó un vaso con agua en mi mano y se recostó junto a mi colocando su brazo sobre mi abdomen nuevamente, - El Capitán me va a matar – susurro de forma casi inaudible, unos segundos más tarde su reparación se había vuelto pausada, estaba dormido – Soy una estúpida – me dije a mi misma, la calidez de mi compañero podía sentirla en mi cuerpo entero, era agradable a presar de saber que fue una terrible idea haber tenido sexo con mi compañero, algo llamó mi atención en un instante, cuando desperté su brazo se aferraba con fuerza a mí y ahora a vuelto a la misma posición - ¿Por qué Nivans - pienso mientras acariciaba su brazo. El dolor fue disminuyendo poco a poco, volví a recostarme sobre mi almohada mientras revivía en mi mente lo que habíamos hecho durante la noche, Piers seguía durmiendo plácidamente, pero al recostarme quedé a su nivel en la cama, él se giró recostándose sobre su espalda, colocó su brazo izquierdo como almohada para mí y me abrazo con el derecho, rodeándome completamente, coloque mi frente en su barbilla y me abrase a él.

…

-Solo déjame en el sofá – le indique a mi compañero, él me colocó con mucho cuidado, pero en lugar de retirarse se quedó ahí sobre mí, nos miramos a los ojos por unos segundos, él estaba sonriendo y yo estaba hipnotizada – Nunca había visto tus ojos así de cerca – son hermosos de un verde muy muy claro casi parece amarillo, se acercó lentamente a mis labios y a pesar de que no era la primera vez que nos daríamos un beso mi corazón latía muy rápido, pero él se detuvo – Creo que debo irme – dijo, yo me mordí el labio inferior – No vas a conducir en ese estado y yo no voy a dormir en mi sofá, llévame a mi habitación y si quieres te puedes quedar en la que está al lado - - Esta bien soldado, eres una llorona no soportas estar ni un rato drogada – él sonrió mientras yo frotaba mi frente para recuperar un poco la cordura.

Él me cargó escaleras arriba, lentamente para no golpearme, ninguno dijo nada hasta que llegamos a mi cama, me recostó sobre las sabanas - ¿Qué estamos haciendo? – le pregunte él me miró fijamente a los ojos y se acercó lento a mis labios mi corazón volvió a latir violentamente dentro de mi pecho, me sentía como si fuera la primera vez que recibiría en beso de un chico – Tengo la corazonada de que esto debió pasar hace un tiempo – respondió sonriéndome tiernamente, puse mi mano en su mejilla, deseando intensamente que no se arrepintiera de nuevo, no estaba en condiciones de pensar correctamente, pero si de algo estaba segura era de que quería que se quedara conmigo esa noche.

Sus labios por fin se unieron a los míos, en un roce húmedo y suave, cerré mis ojos, mis manos recorrieron sus hombros y sus brazos musculosos, las suyas recorrieron mi cuello y clavícula suavemente (sin llegar a tocar mis pechos), me relaje y simplemente disfrute del calor de ese beso casi perfecto.

Se colocó sobre mí con mucho cuidado para no romper el contacto de nuestros labios y para no lastimarme, nuestras lenguas se mezclaban lentamente, su mano izquierda siguió la curva de mi cintura y cadera, tomé su camiseta y la retiré, había visto a mi compañero tantas veces sin camisa que no podía ni contarlas, pero nunca me pareció tan perfecto como ahora mismo, el calor del contacto directo de su piel contra mí, solo sirvió para calentar aún más las cosas, él decidió que mi camiseta también estaba interfiriendo así que la retiró rápidamente, me observo durante unos segundos y luego pasó su lengua sobre mi abdomen, luego tomó el broche de mis shorts con sus manos y lo abrió luego me miró para averiguar si estaba de acuerdo, me apoye en mi pierna sana y levante mi cadera para que pudiera retirarlo, él sonrío ampliamente y luego tiró de ellos lentamente hacia abajo dejándome solo en ropa interior mientras él aún conservaba su pantalón.

Con mucho cuidado se colocó entre mis piernas para poder devorar a besos mi cuello, cerré los ojos y goce de su tacto sobre mi piel desnuda, sus besos son suaves y sensuales, bajó lentamente dibujando un camino de besos y mordiscos hasta mis pechos, creo que hasta ese momento notó lo mucho que estorbaba mi sostén, pero antes de quitarlo volvió a pedir mi aprobación con su mirada así que yo misma me lo quite lentamente, pude ver como su mandíbula se tensaba, me sentí como una presa diminuta ante su poderoso cazador y eso me encantó.

Estaba lista para derretirme ante el contacto de su boca sobre mis pechos, pero su atención se dirigió hacia la única pieza de ropa que aún quedaba sobre mí ( mis braguitas), ya se había cansado de la actitud de niño bueno así que sin preguntar la retiró; se levantó para poder quitarse las botas, pero cuando fue el turno de su pantalón – No, consérvalo quiero que me lo hagas con el puesto, imaginaré que es tu uniforme soldado – dije en tono juguetón, él me miró y sonrió de lado luego volvió a tomar su lugar sobre mí. Sus labios volvieron a juntarse con los míos, pero esta vez de forma salvaje como si lo hubiese deseado toda la vida y ahora por fin lo tenía, mis manos recorrían su espalda haciéndome desearlo mucho más, luego dirigí mi tacto hacía su enorme erección, pude escucharlo gruñir entre mis labios, lo acaricie así durante unos segundos, pero decidí que no me bastaba, así que baje sus pantalones lo suficiente para poder liberar su miembro de su prisión de tela, lo manipule unos minutos entre mis manos hacia delante y hacia atrás, haciendo que su respiración se acelerara – No te detengas soldado es una orden – gruño – Si Señor – le respondí, sé que en el fondo a él le encantaría ser el Capitán de su propia unidad y no porque no le guste estar con Chris, porque los dos sabemos que ambos podríamos dar la vida por nuestro líder (Aun después de lo que paso entre nosotros) sino porque sería una especie de ascenso, una realización personal y por eso sabía que le encantaría que lo tratase como el capitán en mi cama.

Después de unos minutos de juegos acerque su pene a mi humedad y lo roce hacia arriba y hacia abajo en mí, mientras su boca se saciaba de la mía y sus manos estimulaban enérgicamente mis pezones sensibles ante su contacto, nuestra respiración se aceleró, dejé escapar algunos gemidos suaves – No más juegos te necesito adentro de mí – gemí para él – Si lo quieres tendrás que suplicarlo soldado - - Por favor Señor lo necesito ya dentro de mí, muero porque te corras dentro de mí, estoy tan húmeda solo para ti- ronronee ante él - Así me gusta – respondió satisfecho, su erección se había endurecido aún más casi podía hacerme daño con ella, pero eso lo hacía aún más excitante - No tengas piedad y dame todo lo que tengas – lo rete – No la tendré – dijo lamiendo mis labios y luego se empujó hasta el fondo dentro de mí, gemí muy fuerte tanto que si mi amiga Clair estaba en la casa debí haberla despertado, de hecho creo que pude haber despertado a mis vecinos a varias cuadras de distancia.

Desde el comienzo el ritmo de sus embestidas fue rápido y fuerte, empujándose dentro y fuera de mí, mientras yo acompañaba sus movimientos con mi cadera de forma rítmica, el sudor en su piel brillaba ante la luz artificial de mis lámparas. El tiempo pasaba y yo sentía que cada vez quería más de él, no me bastaba que estuviera haciéndomelo de forma salvaje, quería mucho más, me gusta jugar sucio así que con la palma de mi mano abierta golpee su rostro - Eso es todo lo que tienes, dame más, más fuerte amor - dije entre gemidos, al principio esto lo sorprendió, pero le gustó mucho el hecho de que yo soy fuerte como para soportar juegos de ese tipo durante en sexo. Su mano se sujetó de mi cabello y tiró de el, penetrándome mucho más fuerte, luego me sujeto por el cuello, ejerciendo mucha presión yo a penas podía respirar, pero en lugar de molestarme, me gustaba mucho más, tomó mi pierna sana y la levanto para penetrarme más profundo. Estoy a punto de venirme – dije entre gemidos – Aun no es hora de terminar – dijo y se retiró - ¿Qué diablos haces? No es momento para jugar conmigo - - No, ahora te voy a agradecer haberme protegido de esa bomba - - ¿Qué tienes en mente? - - Solo relájate – dijo y giro mi pierna sana sobre la que tengo lastimada para que quedara en forma de L y me penetró nuevamente la fricción que generaba en mi intimidad el tener las piernas juntas aumentó la sensación, mis gemidos se convirtieron en gritos, volví a acompañar sus embestidas con mis movimientos, sujetándome fuerte de las sabanas, afuera hacía frio, pero nosotros estábamos envueltos en sudor lo que hacía que nuestra piel se deslizara de forma completamente erótica.

Un buen rato más tarde habíamos cambiado de posición nuevamente yo estaba acostada boca abajo con las piernas separadas y entre ellas Nivans me penetraba, sosteniendo su peso fácilmente con sus brazos, por fin me permití liberarme, después de mucho tiempo de luchar contra la sensación ambos terminamos a la vez, mis fluidos se mezclaron con suyos dentro de mí dándonos una sensación de calor; él cayo rendido junto a mí, respiro profundamente un par de veces y luego me acercó hacia él y me rodeo con sus brazos como si no quisiera dejarme ir jamás – Sabes, desde hace mucho que quería hacer esto- él susurro, yo sonreí – Diablos creo que debería drogarme y tener sexo al mismo tiempo más a menudo - - ¿A qué te refieres? - - Deben ser los sedantes… Estuvo increíble - - Yo soy increíble - - Claro que si Capitán Nivans – él sonrió y se acercó para besar mis labios – Aguarda (lo detuve) la luz me está molestando mucho y ya no la necesitamos – me dio un beso rápido en la frente y apagó la luz, luego se reunió conmigo nuevamente, - Estoy cansado, cargar tu pesado culo por la playa no es cosa fácil – dijo rodeándome nuevamente – Soldado debilucho – me burle - ¿Debilucho? No dijiste eso mientras suplicabas que no me detuviera - - Esta bien tú ganas…- Empezaba a quedarme dormida – La próxima vez no me apiadaré de ti por tu pierna – fue lo último que escuche antes de quedarme dormida para luego despertar con un terrible dolor en mi pierna.

…

No me di cuenta cuando me quedé dormida de nuevo, el sonido de un teléfono me despertó y también a mi compañero, él gruñó y lo recogió del suelo sin retirar el brazo que tenía sobre mí – Mierda – gruñó y contestó la llamada – Seas quien seas no me interesa, acabo de coger y ahora solo quiero descansar - - ¿Piers? - contestó la otra persona al teléfono Nivans se levantó de un salto - ¡Capitán! Lo siento mucho – esperó unos segundos la respuesta de Chris, yo no pude escuchar porque se retiró de mi lado - ¿Qué...rebeldes en Edonia? – dijo frotándose la frente – Claro Capitán voy para allá… Entendido – cortó la llamada…


	16. Antes de Edonia

**Capítulo 16: Antes de partir.**

¿Qué... rebeldes en Edonia? Claro Capitán voy para allá… Entendido – cortó la llamada, yo agradecí a los dioses el haberme mantenido callada porque si Chris hubiese escuchado mi voz habría metido en aprietos a Piers, es cierto que lo nuestro se había terminado hacía mucho, pero Redfield seguía siendo bastante territorial cuando de mí se trataba – Debo irme – se giró para mirarme – Esta bien, pero no vayas a presumirme que ahora tienes una nueva misión y yo debo quedarme aquí con esta estúpida cosa en mi pierna – él sonrió y se acercó para intentar besarme, pero yo lo detuve – Escucha debemos ser claros lo de anoche fue único y no se repetirá, estábamos fuera de nosotros – dije con seriedad, por si Piers no lo recordaba yo aún tenía una relación con él momentáneamente desaparecido Leon Kennedy - ¿Qué? – dijo con desilusión en sus ojos – Lo siento Piers - - Escucha (Tomó mis manos entre las suyas) sé que estuviste con Chris (se detuvo durante unos segundos como si pensara en lo siguiente que diría) lo sé y no me importa, yo quiero estar contigo – yo no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar - ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes? - - Sé que fue por él que te retiraste por un tiempo cuando Jill regresó - - ¿Qué? – me sorprendí, él lo supo todo el tiempo y nunca dijo nada – Ya te lo dije eso no me interesa, puedes estar conmigo ahora si lo deseas, el pasado es el pasado - - Lo siento Piers, pero yo…- me detuve, qué iba a decirle, no sabía lo que quería, ayer estaba tan convencida de mi amor incondicional hacia Leon, pero hoy no estaba segura si debía quedarme con mi actual e intermitente novio o intentarlo con Nivans, es más joven que yo, pero está claro que hay buena química entre los dos.

Vio el reloj y se apresuró a vestirse, mientras mi respuesta aun no llegaba, me sentí tan tonta, mientras pensaba ¿Realmente soy feliz con Leon? La verdad es que no, debo soportar cada que vuelve de una misión su estúpida nostalgia por Ada y ahora tengo frente a mí a un hombre que de verdad me quiere a mí y lo estoy dudando demasiado – Piers yo no… no lo sé… Leon y yo… - no sabía que debía decir, él me miró durante unos segundos – Escucha sé que ahora tienes una relación, pero puedes pensarlo me iré a Edonia por unos meses espero que hayas podido decidir cuando haya vuelto – dijo y se acercó para besar mi frente - ¿Quieres que te lleve abajo? – yo sonreí y accedí.

…

Mi mente estaba muy confundida, realmente nunca creí que iba a llegar a dudar del amor que siento por Scoth – Debo estar loca – dije en voz alta justo en ese momento Claire apareció por la puerta del frente - ¡Hola (nombre)! – dijo con su característica sonrisa y buen humor – Creí que no regresarías – respondí sonriendo intentando esconder mi pesar – Amiga ¿Qué te paso? Luces como si te hubiese pasado un camión encima – se burló, pero luego dejó ver su preocupación - ¿Estás bien? – se acercó a mí – Si, solo estoy un poco desvelada - - ¿El dolor? - - Claro, no te imaginas – mentí - Siento no estar aquí para ayudarte, pero el vuelo se retrasó así que ya sabes estuvimos juntos unas horas más - - Lo sé tranquilízate estoy bien - - Un momento… ¿Dónde está Leon? – Claire mira en todas direcciones buscando a su amigo - Él … tuvo que irse – ella dejó ver su molestia al recibir mi respuesta - ¿Qué rayos le pasa? ¿Cómo te pudo dejar así sola? – hizo una pausa y luego continuo – Aguarda… Has estado aquí abajo desde ayer? ¿Cómo subiste las gradas para cambiarte de ropa sí Leon no está? – me congelé ante la pregunta de mi amiga, no supe que contestar – Vamos puedes contarme – dijo tratando de obtener la verdad – Yo…- intente hablar, pero en ese momento escuchamos el ruidoso motor del auto de Piers detenerse frente a mi casa – Mierda, lo que me faltaba – pensé.

Claire corrió a abrir la puerta porque intuía que su hermano llegaría con su subordinado y así fue – Más problemas... – pensé cuando lo vi entrar y abrazar a su hermana; me esforcé por parecer normal - ¿Estás bien? – Chris me interrogó en el momento en que su mirada se topó con la mía – Si… yo solo estoy un poco desvela…- no termine cuando recordé que Piers le había dicho al Capitán que había estado con una chica en la noche – El dolor es muy fuerte – cambie mis palabras originales por estas – Sé que eres testaruda ¿Segura que te estás bebiendo los medicamentos? – en ese momento Piers entraba mostrando mucha molestia en su rostro - Claro Capitán quiero sanar lo más pronto, odio estar aquí sin hacer nada – dije tratando de no mirar a mi compañero - Entonces debes tomar tu medicina ¿Dónde está? – me preguntó – Está en mi habitación – respondí pensando que Claire o él irían por ella – ¡Piers! Ve a traerla su habitación es la primera de la izquierda– Redfield le ordenó, Nivans respiró profundo con mucha más molestia ante el gesto dominante del mayor de la habitación, casi me pareció que trato de demostrar que él había estado antes en mi casa y más importante aún en mi habitación.

Nivans subió las escaleras sin decir nada ante la mirada atónita de Claire por el extraño comportamiento de los dos hombres presentes – Necesito hablar contigo, pero es privado – susurró la última parte para que su hermana no lo escuchara – Seguro vamos afuera - respondí, él se ofreció a llevarme y cuando estuvimos en el patio se puso sobre sus rodillas ante mi como si fuera a pedirme matrimonio – Me iré por unos meses a Edonia, llevaré un grupo de reclutas nuevos… - - Capitán no debes explicarme nada…- lo interrumpí pero el continuó – Escucha quiero que sepas que siento mucho lo que pasó con nosotros – podía ver el dolor en sus ojos - ¿Pasa algo malo? – dije temiendo que algo estuviera pasando, pero él solo ignoró mis preguntas – Quiero que sepas que aún te amo quiero que sanes totalmente para reubicarte en mi unidad lo más rápido posible – mis ojos se abrieron totalmente - Chris … - dije al no saber ni siquiera que pensar ante su declaración, él tomó mis manos entre las suyas – (nombre) yo solo quiero decirte que… - - Ten tus estúpidas…- Piers salió y se sorprendió al vernos en esa posición, creo que vi ira en su mirada, Chris se mantuvo en su posición parecía que estaba a gusto con el descubrimiento de su mejor y más fiel soldado - ¡Piers! – dije, pero él me ignoró y volvió a entrar a la casa – Escucha… - Redfield se acercó a mi rostro como si fuera a besarme, pero alguien lo llamó a través de su comunicador – Entendido – respondió a la otra persona - Debo irme, pero volveré en unos meses y espero que estés lista – creí que se iría, pero sin previo aviso puso sus labios contra los míos, sé que debí rechazarlo, pero no pude, correspondí su beso rápidamente, cuando se alejó de mí parecía satisfecho, pero yo estaba aún más confundida.

Volvimos adentro y me encontré con la mirada llena de ira en los ojos color verde de Piers que apenas y volvió a mirarme – Hora de irnos – dijo Chris y se acercó a su hermana para abrazarla, momento que Nivans aprovechó para mirarme, pude sentir el dolor que llevaba por dentro - ¿No vas a despedirte Piers? – Redfield le interrogó – Te veré cuando vuelva... – me dijo y luego se giró y se dirigió a la salida Chris se despidió con un guiño hacia mi yo me sonroje ante la mirada de Claire.

La puerta se cerró y cuando el sonido del motor del auto de Piers desapareció todo quedó en silencio - ¿Qué demonios fue eso? – pregunto Claire - Créeme yo también me lo pregunto – le respondí.

Algo no estaba bien Chris jamás es tan sentimental, jamás deja que nadie se entere de su dolor o peor aún de sus miedos y esta mañana casi pude ver eso, miedo en sus ojos y por qué tenía que venir así y despedirse de mí, algo no marchaba bien…

Leon entró en ese mismo momento - ¿Acaso organizaron una reunión en mi propia casa y no fui invitado? – dijo señalando en la dirección donde se marcharon los miembros de la BSAA…


	17. Me quedé aquí

Capítulo 17: Me quedé aquí.

La mano de Claire tocó mi frente - ¿Estás segura de que estas bien? Ahora estás aún más pálida – sus ojos azules me miran con preocupación, mientras me ayuda a recostarme en mi cama - Si, solo necesito dormir - - Esta bien te dejaré descansar, si me necesitas estaré abajo, aunque con Leon aquí creo que estoy de sobra – dijo con un guiño, yo solo sonreí, ella terminó de cubrirme con la sabana y se retiró, dejándome sola con mis revueltos pensamientos.

Leon salió de la ducha un rato más tarde – Por favor dime que pasa, sabes que te conozco y no me creo eso del dolor, tienes sedante suficiente como para dormir a un dinosaurio – no puedo mentirle a Scoth él lo notaría en un segundo me conoce demasiado – Confía en mi - se sentó junto a mí en la cama, después de pensarlo durante unos segundos, me libere de mi postura de defensa, baje los hombros en señal de derrota y extendí los brazos en busca de un abrazo, él se acercó rápidamente y me tomo entre sus brazos húmedos – La BSAA es mi familia, familia que en estos momentos se prepara para irse a la guerra … (Hice una pausa) sin mí – las lágrimas comenzaron a inundar mis ojos, tal vez no le dije toda la verdad, pero no le mentí en realidad es una porquería tener que quedarte inmóvil mientras las personas que amas se van lejos a arriesgar sus vidas a hacer lo que tú también amas hacer.

Kennedy me abrazó con fuerza (fue reconfortante) – Te propongo algo, por ahora necesito descansar, no he dormido desde que me fui de aquí, pero mañana iremos a ver al doctor para que nos digan cuando te quitarán esa maldita cosa - - Yo más que nadie necesita saber cuándo me libraré de esta molestia - - Haremos todo lo que esté a nuestro alcance, lo prometo – de pronto se levantó como si hubiese recordado algo importante, se puso unos pantalones cómodos, tomó su teléfono y salió de la habitación, yo me quedé ahí en silencio tratando de escuchar algo de lo que sucedía afuera, pero no pude obtener ninguna respuesta, unos minutos después él regresó como si nada hubiese ocurrido y se recostó nuevamente junto a mí - Está bien ahora descansa, ya no debes preocuparte por nada – besó mi frente y luego colocó su cabeza sobre la almohada – Ya quiero que estés bien… Cuando sanes… te lo voy a hacer… como nunca antes … - balbuceó antes de quedarse dormido - ¿Qué diablos fue eso? – me pregunté.

Desperté unas horas más tarde y Scoth ya no estaba junto a mí, tome el teléfono y llame a Claire – Hola amiga, necesitas bajar… ahora voy – dijo sin esperar mi respuesta, la puerta se abrió y ella me ayudo a colocarme en mi silla – ¿Claire, Leon está abajo contigo? - - No, salió hace una hora parecía llevar prisa - - ¿Qué demonios trama este hombre? – dije – No lo sé ahora vamos abajo, necesito contarte mi aventura de ayer…- baje las escaleras junto a mi mejor amiga - Sabes creo que debí irme donde Leon, no hay escaleras en su apartamento – una mueca de molestia se dibujaba en mi rostro cada vez que bajaba un escalón - Pero tu odias el ascensor - - Claro es por eso que estamos aquí, pero empiezo a creer que fue mala idea quedarme aquí – si me hubiese quedado en su apartamento no habría recibido tantas visitas espontaneas, no habría besado a Chris ni me habría acostado con Piers… He tomado demasiadas malas decisiones estos días.

Las horas pasaron en el reloj, entre un té y otro más y una conversación dinámica con mi mejor amiga, sin olvidar que mi corazón estaba terriblemente dividido, sin duda la historia de Claire sobre Francia es emocionante, pero no logra sacar a Leon, Piers y a su hermano (de Claire) de mi cabeza.

7:30 pm / La puerta se abrió y Scoth entró con una sonrisa en su rostro, es muy extraño verlo sonreír, pero esta vez lo hacía – ¿Dónde estuviste? Estaba muerta de miedo – me apresure a recibirlo, él se inclinó y besó mis labios - ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunte al verlo sonreír a la chica pelirroja - Te dije que volvería para la cena – se dirigió a Clair – Empezaba a creer que no lo lograrías – Clair Comenzó a reír – Ahora debes lavar los platos – Leon le respondió a la chica Redfield - ¿Qué? Tú sabías donde estaba y no me dijiste nada… Incluso hicieron una apuesta… - dije a mi amiga, totalmente desorientada – Yo se lo pedí como un favor, preciosa – Scoth me respondió aun sonriendo – Se supone que si lo conseguía debía ser una sorpresa y lo logre – finalizó – Si y ahora debo lavar los platos – Claire añadió derrotada – Y que se supone que es la sorpresa – dije empezando a molestarme, el agente se posó sobre su rodilla derecha ante mí y luego puso sobre mis piernas una caja, la abrí enseguida - ¿Qué diablos de donde la sacaste? – dije recuperando mi buen humor – Eso no es importante, lo que importa es que ahora podrás curarte mucho más rápido - - Yo… no sé qué decir – me sentía feliz, dentro de la caja, las hojas de una planta, centellaban en verde y rojo – No digas nada, solo tendrás que recompensarme – Leon dijo olvidando, creo, que nuestra amiga estaba en la misma habitación, ella sonrió y se retiró hacia la cocina, Leon es realmente muy reservado y jamás haría ese tipo de comentarios frente a ella, es por eso que creo que debió haberlo olvidado.

Tiré de su chaqueta para acercarlo mí y besé sus labios enérgicamente – Es por eso que te amo… – me interrumpí y retrocedí, jamás le había dicho esa palabra, él se sorprendió, pero se repuso en seguida – No quiero volver a verte jamás como esta mañana (susurro para mí) haré lo que tenga que hacer para mantenerte feliz… te amo – finalizó y besó tiernamente mis labios, mi corazón dio un vuelco cuando lo escuche corresponder a mis sentimientos, aunque aún me preguntaba si son reales o no.

Después de la cena ingerí las plantas medicinales rogando a los dioses que surtieran efecto, luego subimos a mi habitación, nuestra habitación, que justo ayer compartí con otro hombre – Por fin podré dormir en paz, mañana iré con el médico de la base para que me analice – dije acurrucándome en su pecho – Descansa ahora porque a partir de mañana las noches no serán más para dormir – yo me mordí el labio inferior ante sus palabras, me despedí con un beso apasionado de buenas noches.

Dos semanas más tarde me habían retirado la estructura de metal que me incomodaba, dándome la pésima noticia de que no se me permitiría regresar al frente de batalla hasta que cumpliera con 6 meses de terapia de rehabilitación para mi extremidad – Son solamente 6 meses – me dije para tratar de animarme, pensé que a partir de ahí todo estaría bien… pero no fue así.


	18. Caos

**_Creo que a partir de aquí voy a contar la historia desde varias perspectivas porque los caminos de cada uno se van a distanciar demasiado_**

 ** _Capítulo 18: Caos._**

 ** _/Tu perspectiva … /_**

 ** _24 de diciembre del 2012_**

Mi cuerpo trataba de moverse desesperadamente, sentía como si un fuego vivo y salvaje me quemara desde dentro hacia afuera, todo a mi alrededor era oscuridad pura, intentaba gritar, correr, pedir ayuda, lo que fuera, pero era inútil seguía estando inmóvil, mi corazón latía violentamente dentro de mí, el dolor arrasaba mi cuerpo entero, algo empezó a moverse en mi espalda como si quisiera emerger de mí, de pronto entre la absoluta oscuridad un rostro se hizo visible, trate de concentrarme para poder reconocerlo, mis pupilas se dilataron cuando divise la mirada desesperada del Capitán, intenté avanzar hacia él, pero no lo logré el dolor se hacía más y más fuerte, las lágrimas surcaban mis mejillas sin fin, una explosión tras de mí sacudió todo mi ser enviándome lentamente y sin retorno a la oscuridad eterna.

…

-¡Chris!- desperté y grité desesperada entre la oscuridad de la noche - ¿Qué ocurre? ¿(nombre) estás bien? – Leon me interrogó exaltado, pero yo simplemente lo ignoré mientras lloraba desconsoladamente e intentaba marcar, sin éxito, un número que me comunicara de hasta el otro lado del mundo – Por favor (nombre) dime qué pasa – Leon me suplicó, tomé mis muletas y me lancé de la cama hacía mi armario – ¡Chris… es Chris! – logré articular entre sollozos mientras sacaba una caja de cartón, la molestia invadió los ojos de Leon - ¿Qué ocurre con Redfield? – se sentó en la orilla del colchón, saqué un teléfono de aspecto anticuado y marqué una serie de números en el teclado, Scoth seguía esperando, de muy mal humor, una respuesta – Aquí Nivans – una voz me respondió desde el otro lado – Piers soy (nombre) - dije intentando calmarme – ¿(nombre)? ¿Estás bien? – su tono se volvió preocupado – Piers donde está Chris, necesito hablar con él, por favor date prisa – por un momento solo hubo silencio - ¿Piers? – aguarde a su respuesta…

/ Perspectiva de Chris… /

Terminé de indicarle a Ben lo que debía hacer antes de partir cuando vi a Piers acercarse a mí - Parece que está enojado, otra vez… Debo recordar hablar con él al respecto – pensé ya que los reclutas nuevos están empezando a incomodarse por su actitud – Es (nombre_) – dijo y dejó el teléfono satelital en mis manos, creo que si su posición como soldado se lo hubiera permitido me lo habría arrojado en la cara – Hola (nombre) ¿Qué le dijiste a Nivans? Está muy molesto – bromeé, pero mi corazón casi se detuvo cuando escuche sollozos del otro lado de la línea – ¿Estás bien Chris? – ella me interrogó llorando –¡ (nombre) dime qué pasa! - - ¡Por favor Chris contesta la maldita pregunta! – ahora estaba gritando, típico de cuando está muy alterada – Claro que estoy bien, estoy a punto de recibir el informe de la situación, de uno de mis soldados ¿Por qué, ocurre algo malo? – la escuche respirar profundamente – Lo siento, tuve la pesadilla más espantosa de mi estúpida vida entera – respondió mucho más relajada, pero aún estaba llorando – Cálmate linda, sé que desearías estar aquí, te prometo que te tendré informada de la situación, le ordenaré a Nivans que te envié el reporte, parece que está muy molesto por algo, tal vez hablar contigo le haga bien – intenté medir el terreno y obtener la información que sé que mi segundo al mando jamás me dará, pero ella es muy lista y evade el tema – Chris por favor, tengo un mal presentimiento, promete que te cuidarás y que cuidarás a Nivans, por favor – me suplicó, pude sentir su preocupación latente, jamás he dudado de sus instintos así que estoy seguro de que tomaré en cuenta su advertencia – Claro que si capitana – bromeé ella rio suavemente, no pude evitar dibujar una sonrisa en mis labios, siempre me gustó verla sonreír y en este momento realmente es reconfortante imaginar su sonrisa entre tanto caos – Debo reunirme con mi unidad – retome mi postura seria cuando me enteré de que uno de los reclutas me observaba curiosamente – Está bien Capitán, esperaré ese informe – dijo y cortó la comunicación – Ten guárdalo – le arroje el teléfono al soldado que me observaba y que en este momento intentaba disimular que no escuchó nada.

Me dirigí a donde estaban reunidos mis hombres y aguardé a que me informaran de lo ocurrido, mientras pensaba en lo ocurrido aquella noche antes de venir aquí, no soy un imbécil, pero no quiero creer que mis sospechas sean ciertas –"Esta noche no dejaré a Piers irse a casa" - ella me dijo desde el teléfono de Nivans y luego cuando lo llamé – "Acabo de coger..".- dijo al contestar y tal vez ella no pensó que yo notaría que se había desvelado y no creo que fuera por el dolor sencillamente, pero no, estoy negándome a mí mismo el que pueda ser verdad que la perdí por mi estupidez y que ahora ella quiera continuar su camino con mi mejor compañero y amigo Piers Nivans... el chico comenzó a darme el reporte, sacánd9me de mis pensamientos.

/ Tu perspectiva… /

Presioné el botón para cortar la llamada, tan lentamente como si temiera que al cortar la llamada jamás volvería a hablar con él – Ahora vas a decirme que ocurre – Leon me miraba con celos, me levante y avance hacía él – Ese sueño fue demasiado real, temí que algo malo hubiese pasado – respondí mucho más calmada y me senté en las piernas de Leon – Parecías realmente aterrada – dijo acariciando mi cabello, supongo que sus celos se calmaron después de presenciar una llamada completamente adecuada entre un Capitán y su soldado (o sea yo) – Vamos, vuelve a dormir - - Lo siento no creo que pueda dormir después de eso - - Escucha ya averiguaste que tus amigos están bien, no vas a ayudarles en nada desvelándote - - Lo sé, pero fue espantoso - - Ven acá - me recostó en la cama entre sus brazos, intente relajarme entre su calor, pero era imposible las imágenes no se borraban de mi mente… Además, qué diablos le ocurre a Nivans será posible que esté molesto por mi culpa, él no es grosero con los miembros más nuevos al contrario intenta alentarlos a respetar y amar a la BSAA tanto como él lo hace, es una maldita tortura tener que estar aquí mientras ellos se juegan la vida allá.

Yo no soy del tipo de chica que va por ahí amando a quien se le crucé en frente esa lección la aprendí hace mucho con Wesker, pero cuando decido querer a alguien lo hago con todo mi ser y estos cuatro hombres se han metido en lo más profundo de mi corazón, me siento terriblemente mal porque de los cuatro el único que nunca me falló fue mi compañero Nivans, respetó cada segundo que estuvimos juntos dándome su tiempo solo a mí, al contrario de Kennedy y Redfield con quienes he tenido que compartir su amor con otras mujeres – Creo que cuando vuelvan de Edonia será momento de elegir de una vez por todas – pensé.

A pesar de que mi corazón estaba muy confundido, mi mente se estaba empezando a declinar hacia el más joven de los tres (porque a pesar de que en el fondo aún guardaba sentimientos por Wesker él está muerto).

/Perspectiva de Piers…/

Me situé entre los reclutas más nuevos y esperé a que el Capitán se reuniera con nosotros mientras luchaba con mis pensamientos – Después de tanto tiempo sin comunicarnos solo me pregunta por Chris – pensé con disgusto – Ni siquiera me preguntó acerca de mí – mantuve mi mirada baja, para que los demás no notarán lo furioso que me siento – Soy un imbécil, yo aquí extrañándola, soñando con el día que regrese a casa y pueda ver su hermoso rostro de nuevo – no lo podía evitar sentía algo demasiado especial por ella – Y ella solo quiere hablar con el Capitán, lo imaginé – pensé mientras recordaba como miraba al Capitán la última vez que nos vimos –.

Levante la mirada para examinar a mis compañeros nuevos ya que mi unidad original se ha quedado en casa aquí solo estamos el Capitán y yo por ser el primero y segundo al mando, todos lucen muy nerviosos y asustados – Imbéciles – pienso recordando en lo emocionado que estaba yo en mi primera misión y ellos solamente quieren llorar como nenas – (nombre) no sale de mi maldita cabeza- desde que llegamos no hago nada más que pensar en ella recordar cada detalle de su cuerpo bajo el mío, todo fue espectacular, revivo su expresión, sus gemidos en mis labios y luego me pongo feliz porque al fin puedo escucharla y ella solamente quiere al Capitán - Tal vez por eso me trató como el Capitán es su cama, porque imaginaba que era él – cerré mis puños con fuerza y luego me di cuenta de lo estúpido que era estar aquí luchando con una (nombre) imaginaria, respiré profundamente – La conozco, debió tener un buen motivo para hablar con Redfield – me tranquilice considerablemente – Ya hasta parezco una chica con estos celos - la imagen mental fue graciosa, pero sonreí ni por un segundo.

Redfield se unió a nosotros mientras observábamos como retiraban a uno de los nuestros, para calmar a los soldados, Chris dio uno de sus discursos sorprendentemente alentadores – Este hombre podría ganar si se postulara para presidente – pensé, pero mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por le llanto de uno de los nuevos, mi enojo regresó – Silencio soldado.. – dije con molestia y Chris continuó su discurso, intervine una vez más antes de que el Capitán acabara sus palabras.

Luego de recibir el informe, sobre las nuevas armas biológicas que los rebeldes estaban utilizando, todos partieron hacia los vehículos menos el novato Finn y yo me quedé ahí observando su entusiasmo por unos segundos - ¿Cómo te llamas? – Chris de dirigió a él – Finn Macauley Señor – respondió… mi mente vagó de nuevo hacia (tu nombre) ella puede alterarme y calmarme en cuestión de segundos, como si de magia se tratara, casi podía verla ahí de pie frente a mí, pero luego recordé lo feliz que se veía en su patio con el Capitán y mi mal humor se encendió de nuevo – ¿Siempre es así de genial? – fin interrumpió mis pensamientos, sentí deseos de golpearlo en la cara por alabar al hombre por el que temía perder a la chica de la que me había enamorado, lo mire con molestia y me dirigí a los vehículos.

No es que odiara al Capitán lo respetaba y lo apreciaba demasiado como para desearle algo malo, es más aún estaba completamente seguro de que daría mi vida si era necesario para proteger la suya - empiezo a creer que me estoy volviendo loco por ella – pensé, despejé mi mente y subí al mismo vehículo que el Capitán, preparado para la guerra…


	19. El último día de paz

**Capítulo 19: Un último día de paz.**

Siempre me he preguntado por qué el contacto de sus manos en mi piel se siente tan bien, me hace olvidar todo lo que me hace daño, en ese momento solo existen en el mundo dos personas, él y yo…

Los rayos de luz matutinos comienzan a entrar por la ventana, iluminando nuestros cuerpos mientras jugamos debajo de las sabanas de mi cama, nuestras reparaciones rítmicas se han vuelto una, le entrego mi cuerpo y casi estoy a punto de entregarle mi alma, por fin siento que él está aquí conmigo, siendo completamente mío y yo suya, su mente está aquí concentrada en mí, creo que no mentía cuando dijo que me extrañaba y que de verdad deseaba hacer el amor conmigo, aún es muy raro poder llamarlo de esa forma, ya que siempre pensé que yo satisfacía sus necesidades y él las mías y eso era todo, pero Leon me ha enseñado que abrir tu corazón a alguien no está nada mal, creo que por fin mi miedo a enamorarme de nuevo no existe más dentro de mí. Arqueo mi espalda por el placer que me produce recibirlo dentro de mí, sus embestidas se vuelven fuertes y profundas y siento como me lleno de su esencia, mis manos recorren sus brazos y su espalda, no sabe cómo me enloquece tener su cuerpo desnudo y bañado en sudor sobre mí, le gusta jugar conmigo mientras me lo hace, sus dientes dejan marcas en mis pechos, abdomen y en mis piernas, un orgasmo es mucho más que la simple sensación máxima que puedes alcanzar durante el sexo, con él es como estar en el paraíso y más, cada vez que sus ojos me miran fijamente sedientos de mí, mientras sus manos recorren mi cuerpo entero, si no es ese el paraíso qué podrá serlo… Mis dudas y temores se desvanecen y me aseguro de que él es la mejor decisión que pude tomar.

…

El calor de sus manos recorría mi piel desnuda lentamente, mientras sus labios jugaban con mi cuello – Linda forma de despertarme – el sonrió y mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja – Si duermes desnuda no esperes que me controle – respondió yo sonreí y cerré los ojos para disfrutar de su contacto.

Sus manos bajaron siguiendo la curva de mi cintura, acarició con la punta de sus dedos la piel de mi abdomen haciéndome suspirar, sus besos se extendieron desde mi cuello hasta, mi barbilla y luego mi boca, besos húmedos y apasionados, sus manos seguían explorando mi cuerpo, separe las apiernas para dejarlo llegar a mi intimidad que ya estaba lista – Necesitaba sentirte entre mis brazos – decidió torturarme bajando lentamente hasta el lugar más deseado - Estoy lista – ronronee, por fin sus dedos alcanzaron mi intimidad - Estas muy húmeda - dijo casi como un gemido, mi respiración se aceleró con el movimiento de sus dedos que recorrían con movimientos suaves y rítmicos mi zona más sensible – Justo ahí – gemí cuando me penetro con su dedo medio, sé que no es necesario que se lo diga porque él sabe perfectamente lo que me gusta, pero sé que lo enciende mucho más el escucharme pedir más, el movimiento de su dedo se volvió más rápido haciéndome gemir.

Lo estaba disfrutando mucho, pero el decidió que aún podía torturarme un poco más así que giro hasta quedar sobre mí, me dio un beso rápido en los labios y luego continúo besando mi cuello hasta llegar a mis pechos, lamiendo y mordisqueando a ritmo lento.

Tal vez planeaba seguir con nuestro juego, pero se detuvo – Ya no lo resisto... – se colocó en mi entrada – ¿Qué quieres? - - Hazme tuya – supliqué - ¿Eso es lo que quieres? - - Si, te quiero adentro de mí…- no termine de hablar cuando él se empujó lentamente dentro de mí, haciéndome arquear mi espalda, un gruñido salió de su garganta ante la sensación, el movimiento de su cadera era lento y sensual, mis uñas se clavaron en sus hombros, con mis gemidos aumento el ritmo de sus embestidas, por mi pierna no estaba en condiciones de pasar horas disfrutando de él de esa forma, pero aun así hice mi mayor esfuerzo porque en verdad me gusta hacerlo con él y no quiero desperdiciar ni un segundo.

Después de algunas horas amaneció por fin, mis vecinos debieron despertar temprano gracias a mis gritos, por esa razón y por los ascensores yo no puedo vivir en un edificio de apartamentos, mis vecinos no soportarían escucharme gemir todas las noches que no esté en servicio con la BSAA. Gracias a mi defecto congénito podemos gozar del sexo libre sin preocuparnos por un bebé porque, aunque tenemos la edad adecuada para formar una familia nuestros trabajos no nos lo permiten, tampoco nuestra devoción Leon por su patria y yo por la BSAA y la causa.

Tomamos un baño juntos como de costumbre y ahora que puedo sostenerme por mi cuenta es mucho mejor, ya no me preocupaba molestar a alguien porque casi no conocía a mis vecinos por el poco tiempo que paso en mi casa y mi amiga Claire tuvo que marcharse por su trabajo, pero prometió volver muy pronto, mientras, yo continué con mi terapia de recuperación en la base y ya que lo menciono hoy debía presentarme a mi sesión, después de desayunar me dispuse a llamar a la base para que uno de los soldados me recogiera, pero Leon no me lo permitió – Ya no más secreto – dijo – Si pretendemos no mantener más en secreto nuestra relación, creo que es tiempo de que tus compañeros sepan que estás conmigo – a los 21 años Leon sobrevivió a Raccon City y a los 27 salvó a la hija del presidente, ahora todo el mundo conoce a Leon Kennedy tanto como a Chris Redfield, así que no sería difícil que lo reconocieran si lo ven conmigo, pero me encantó la idea – Está bien, estoy lista – dije sonriendo ampliamente.

Ya estando en el estacionamiento de la base, me despedí con un tierno y simple beso en los labios, él prometió pasar por mí a media tarde, un soldado se aproximó a mí y me llevo al interior, parecía nervioso - ¿Qué demonios pasa? – pensé… Dentro de la base todo era un caos al parecer estuvieron recibiendo reportes de mis compañeros en Edonia y nadie quería decirme que ocurría – (nombre) estás aquí – Evans me recibió - ¿Qué carajos pasa? – pregunte con angustia – No lo sé – Evans intentó no mirarme a los ojos - No me mientas, imbécil - dije con molestia - Esta bien alguien atacó a la unidad del Capitán, creo que algunos de sus hombres están muertos – dijo con pesar, pero intentando disminuir el impacto de sus palabras en mí o tal vez intentando ser positivo en vano - ¿Qué? – sentí que iba a vomitar por la impresión y el terror – Piers… ¿Dónde está Piers? – mi compañero guardó silencio unos segundos – La comunicación se cortó y no hemos recibido más información, no sabemos nada de ellos - - No tienen ni idea si alguno está vivo ¿Cierto? – mi compañero se negó a responder mi pregunta …


	20. Sobrevivir

**Capítulo 20: Sobrevivir (Piers).**

Caminamos por estos pasillos estrechos – Si (tu nombre) estuviera aquí apenas y podría respirar – pienso, el lugar es oscuro y huele muy mal creo que algo está pudriéndose aquí dentro, ya hemos luchado contra muchas estúpidas bestias mutadas por el virus C que nos ha indicado esta mujer…

Las manos me sudan dentro de los guantes, me siento muy ansioso, esta mujer no me genera confianza en lo absoluto, el Capitán nos ha ordenado vigilarla a Finn y a mí, él es muy perceptivo y ha notado que ella luce demasiado cómoda con la situación - ¿Cómo diablos una mujer como ella es la única superviviente de este lugar? Vamos, está usando un estúpido vestido y los demás guardias entrenados y los miembros del personal no pudieron sobrevivir – pienso con ironía, debe importarle poco andar por ahí enseñando las tetas o los calzones con cada grupo de bestias que debemos matar, es imposible que haya sobrevivido por su cuenta - (nombre) la habría sedado y la hubiese sacado de aquí arrastrando en lugar de tener que seguirla y arriesgarnos por ella – la imagen es graciosa, esta mujer con su horrible vestido azul siendo arrastrada en el piso por ella (Tú), ( nombre) siempre confía en sus instintos y no piensa dos veces antes de hacer las cosas que cree que son correctas, en verdad tiene agallas – Es por aquí – la mujer nos indica, Chris me lo indica y ambos entramos a la habitación, esta vacía el equipo entra tras nosotros y cuando giro me doy cuenta de que acabamos de cometer un terrible error – ¿Dónde está la mujer? – fui el primero en notarlo– ¡Finn! – le grito a quien se supone que debía vigilarla – Estaba aquí hace un momento – le quitó la vista de encima un segundo y desapareció – Genial – pensé; unas barras de metal descienden del techo Chris y yo nos arrojamos al suelo antes de que esas cosas nos atravesaran, resulta que la habitación era una jaula – Es una maldita trampa – pensé.

Chris se arroja contra el duro metal, pero es inútil no logra moverlo ni un poco, los demás miembros de la unidad están ahí dentro, de pronto Ada Wong aparece del otro lado de las rejas – Gracias por escoltarme, esto es para que no se olviden de mí – la mujer de azul arrojó una bola al centro de la habitación y de ella salieron despedidas varios dardos que se incrustaron en el cuerpo de mis compañeros – ¡Maldita sea! – Chris maldecía, intento desesperadamente deshacerme del metal que nos separa, mientras el Capitán se esfuerza por alcanzar al joven soldado que tanto lo admiraba; sus cuerpos estallan en llamas frente a nuestros ojos y luego se cubren de una sustancia viscosa – ¡Así nooo! – Chris continuaba gritando.

…

\- Capitán tenemos que irnos - grité, pero el Capitán no me escuchó estaba en shock, cayó sobre sus rodillas rendido, no imaginé que le hiciera tanto daño, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el monstruo que antes solía ser mi compañero nos envistió (cuando las barras de metal volvieron a levantarse) aterrizamos sobre nuestra espalda, el golpe me dejo aturdido y con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y espalda, en cuestión de segundos el Napad sujetó a Chris y lo golpeo contra un muro, yo apenas puedo respirar no pude levantarme lo suficientemente rápido – Mierda, Chris ya voy – pienso, después de tres duros golpes en el pecho (que debieron quebrar las costillas del Capitán) logré levantarme, pero en cuanto me puse de pie, el cuerpo del Capitán cayó al suelo, temí que estuviera muerto, sé que ha salido de otras situaciones peores con vida, pero esta vez estamos solos, rodeados y muy cansados.

Corrí y tomé a Chris por el cuello de su uniforme con el brazo derecho, el Capitán Redfield es un hombre alto y musculoso, debe pesar casi el doble que yo, así que usé toda mi fuerza de voluntad, tomé con mi rifle con mi mano izquierda y disparé hasta el cansancio a ese maldito monstruo que aún estaba de pie casi sin daños.

No puedo más, mi brazo está demasiado cansado, mis dedos están entumecidos por presionar el gatillo de mi arma, apenas y puedo ingresar aire en mis pulmones, es el fin, los músculos de mis piernas están demasiado débiles, mi corazón late dolorosamente, por fin mis piernas ceden y caigo de rodillas a escasos metros de la salida – No puede ser, no moriremos así, la BSAA merece algo mejor de Chirs Redfield y Piers Nivans – pensé, en un reflejo rápido tomó una granada de las que trae encima mi Capitán, la arrojo a los pies del la B.O.W. que está a escasos metros de nosotros…

Dolor es todo lo que siento, creo que tengo trozos de asfalto incrustados en mi rostro, tal vez me quede sordo para siempre todo lo que puedo escuchar es un zumbido enloquecedor que viene desde dentro de mí, mi visión se vuelto borrosa, pero logro distinguir entre la nube de polvo que llena el pasillo que el Napad está aturdido, pero continua de pie – ¡Mierda, es que nunca vas a morir hijo de puta! – grito, al escuchar mi voz intenta rastrearme, le doy un vistazo rápido al Capitán – Espero que siga con vida – pensé… un lanza granadas, el Capitán tiene un maldito lanzagranadas, lo tomó sin comprobar si está cargado siquiera, giré y apunté al monstruo que está a punto de abalanzarse hacia nosotros.

Es cuestión de, si la suerte esta de nuestro lado o no, hay mil cosas que pueden salir mal, si tiro del gatillo y no hay munición dentro del arma, la bestia que antes era Finn me matará a golpes, además estoy demasiado aturdido, podría fallar el tiro aún estando tan cerca - De cualquier modo moriré, mejor que sea peleando – me digo a mí mismo, es una decisión de segundos… Gire con el arma en las manos y tiré del gatillo, el proyectil salió disparado hacia mi enemigo, la fuerza al lanzar la mina hace mi cuerpo retroceder, la explosión fue fuerte, logre cubrir mis ojos.

Si hay dos cosas que Piers Nivans jamás podría soportar, es el tener que vivir sin uno de sus sentidos en especial la vista, no soportaría no volver a ver el rostro de (tu nombre_) es curioso que en aún en los momentos más críticos ella está en mi mente, aunque no esté aquí siempre me da la fuerza para seguir luchando; la segunda cosa que no podría tolerar es ser infectado con uno de esos malditos virus, no podría cargar con tener que convertirme lentamente en lo que he prometido eliminar del mundo.

El Napad cae sobre sus rodillas (o lo que sean) y para asegurarme de que no volverá a levantarse disparo un último proyectil, la bestia explota en mil asquerosos y sangrientos pedazos, me doy el lujo de tomar unos segundos para descansar, aún estoy tirado en el suelo y Chris sigue junto a mí ni siquiera sé si está respirando, mi cabeza se detiene en el suelo duro y cierro los ojos sintiendo cómo cada músculo de mi cuerpo palpita dolorosamente – Este sitio aún está lleno de esas mierdas, debemos salir de aquí, descuida Chris saldremos de aquí a como dé lugar – no importa si le salvo la vida solo para que pueda quedarse con la chica que yo quiero, es mi Capitán y mi amigo. Me pongo de pie, ya habrá tiempo después de asegurarme si mis oídos van a sanar o si tengo huesos rotos, por ahora sobrevivir es todo lo que está en mi mente.

Solo faltan unos metros para la salida de este edificio del infierno, estoy utilizando ambos brazos para poder arrastrar a Chris – Solo un poco más Nivans, resiste – mi mente trata de darme fuerza. Unos metros más y seremos libres, podré dormir, dejar de correr, comer algo delicioso… - hago una pausa no lo puedo resistir –Iremos a la playa de nuevo y tal vez, sólo tal vez, pueda dormir en su cama una vez más – No puedo evitarlo (tu nombre) es mi principal razón para salir de aquí.

Por fin siento la puerta contra mi espalda, la libertad a solo unos centímetros de distancia… Utilizo la última pizca de fuerza que le queda a mis piernas para derribarla, estoy sorprendido, soy el único soldado en pie que queda de toda mi unidad, esos pobres hombres a los que traté muy mal por mis problemas personales, siento el remordimiento, pero este no es momento de lamentarse, así que tomo el comunicador de Chris, porque el mío se hizo trisas en la explosión y me dispongo a pedir ayuda…

/Tu perspectiva…/

Mis manos sudan y están frías, no había estado tan asustada desde aquella noche después de la muerte de mi abuela, cuando por fin me di cuenta de que estaba sola en el mundo y era exactamente como me sentía en este momento, el resto de mis compañeros se han reunido conmigo mientras aguardamos por las noticias, es año nuevo, mi época favorita del año, debería estar con Leon en casa en este momento, pero no puedo, solamente quiero saber si los chicos están vivos – ¿Cómo te sientes linda? – Marco se sienta junto a mí (Si has jugado Resident Evil 6 sabrás de cual Marco estoy hablando sino puedes ver las cinemáticas de la campaña de Chris) – No lo sé, solo quiero que nos informen de una maldita vez – no tome muchas medidas para ocultar mi preocupación - ¿Tienes dolor? - - Un poco - - Ten que las disfrutes – puso unas hojitas verdes en mi mano – Es justo lo que necesitaba - - Cuando el Capitán y Piers se reporten iremos a buscarlos a Edonia y no puedes ir si no puedes ni caminar - - James Marco, siento haberte pateado el culo desde que estábamos haciendo las pruebas en el ejército – dije a mi amigo, con el que fuimos reclutados por Chris – Hey si quieres podemos pelear ahora, verás que ya no podrás ganarme - - Puedo vencerte hasta con mi pierna lastimada – bromeé yo siempre lo llamé James, pero todos mis compañeros prefieren llamarlo Marco.

Varios miembros del personal pasaron corriendo frente a nosotros – Estática, se escucha estática – nos gritaron todos nos pusimos de pie inmediatamente y los seguimos – No te voy a esperar todo el día… Ven acá – Marco me cargó por los corredores de la base, porque, aunque el dolor se había desvanecido aún necesitaba las muletas por lo débil que me encontraba.

Una multitud de ingenieros se había reunido alrededor de una consola tratando de establecer comunicaciones con el grupo Alfa en Edonia – Esto es basura, le dije al Capitán que nosotros debíamos ir – Evans se quejó tras de mí - ¿Por qué el Capitán decidió ir con los novatos? - Pregunté, pero antes de que alguien pudiera responderme la bocina comenzó a sonar …

Aqu… ans… to ex… ta… te … ito… nece… cion… temente…-

Algo andaba mal la comunicación no se podía establecer de la base al comunicador de quien estaba hablando y al parecer el comunicador estaba dañado y no lograba transmitir el mensaje

Por… gui…spon…-

El hombre en el transmisor intentaba contactarnos

Aquí … ans … -

Al fin una simple palabra "Aquí" salió fluida de la bocina – ¡Es Piers! – grité con entusiasmo y demasiado fuerte para el tamaño de la habitación en la que estábamos - ¿Qué? – uno de los ingenieros me interrogó – Estoy segura es Piers, repárelo de prisa – volví a gritar – El hombre me miró con mal humor ante mi comentario, era obvio que eso era exactamente lo que intentaba hacer. Después de mover cables aquí, sensores allá, por fin las palabras salieron casi perfectas, casi porque era obvio que el problema era el estúpido comunicador que Piers intentaba usar para contactarnos.

-Aquí Nivans, solicito una extracción, necesito una evacuación inmediatamente- - Soldado ¿Cuál es tu posición? ¿Cuál es tu posición? Soldado responda – El hombre a cargo intentaba obtener una respuesta - ¿Qué pasa? – dije casi al borde de las lágrimas – Tal vez su auricular está dañado – dijo el tipo – O tal vez se ha quedado sordo – una voz habló a mi lado, tuve que usar toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no dispararle en la cara – Cierra la maldita boca Ellis – grite de mal humor.

-Por favor, soy Piers del equipo Alfa, solicito extracción inmediata – su voz sonaba tan abatida que las lágrimas empezaron rodar por mis mejillas – Nuestra posición es … - dijo una serie de coordenadas que por el momento, para mí solo significaban números y letras – El Capitán está… - La voz se detuvo y el sonido de las balas inundo el aire – Nooo… ¿Qué pasó? – Marco estaba muy exaltado – El equipo bravo está cerca y se hará cargo inmediatamente – otro hombre hablo un poco más lejos de nosotros.

Uno a uno mis compañeros se retiraron para no levantar sospechas y yo los seguí cuando fue mi turno – Debemos ir a Edonia – les dije cuando nos reunimos en el hangar – Si pero no tenemos transporte – Yo no diría que no tenemos transporte – señale un avión gigantesco que estaba en el hangar – Bromeas si lo robamos podemos ser suspendidos o peor nos echarían de aquí, ya conoces el sistema - - Que se joda el sistema – respondí – Si quieren ir los veré en ese avión – todos se miraron unos a otros – No podemos desobedecer ordenes si nuestro Capitán no está para dárnoslas – los escuche discutir tras de mí – No me importa iré con o sin ellos – dije totalmente decidida …


	21. Después del Rescate

**Capítulo 21: Después del rescate**.

/ Tu perspectiva… /

Estoy incomoda, el despegue me ha dejado sin aliento, pero pronto estaré fuera del área de equipaje – Señores no es necesario que secuestren un avión de la fuerza, es su Capitán y su compañero, podemos entender que deseen ir a verlos pueden tomar el avión; Sin embargo (nombre) no podrá acompañarlos – me paralice - ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? - - Señorita por su condición se le ha prohibido dejar las instalaciones, recibió el informe el día en que le colocaron los soportes de metal - - Pero tengo derecho de…- - Sé que usted entenderá – fueron las palabras que utilizó el Mayor Curtys – ¡Mayor! – un ingeniero lo llamó – Esto es basura – dije con ira – Ven, date prisa – Jorge – me tomo del brazo y me arrastró hacia el área de carga, tal vez el Mayor no imaginó que tuviera las agallas de irme sin permiso o que mis compañeros podrían desobedecer una orden de él así que no me vigiló y el avión partió conmigo dentro.

Dios, necesito aire fresco - ¿Estás bien? - - ¿Crees que estoy bien? - - Uumm luces como la mierda – Marco bromeó - ¿Ya puedo salir? - - Claro ponte cómoda que falta mucho camino que recorrer – me acomode en un asiento grande, pero sabía que no podría dormir; Estoy tan feliz que quiero llorar, es una pena lo que le ocurrió a los pobres soldados que estaban con Piers y el Capitán, pero estoy demasiado contenta de que mis amigos estén con vida, puedo ver los hermosos ojos de Nivans mirándome fijamente – Otra vez esos malditos insectos – me refiero a las mariposas que se agitan en mi estómago cada vez que recuerdo la fuerza de su mirada mientras me penetraba en mi cama; También puedo visualizar los amorosos y reconfortantes brazos de Chris abrazándome fuerte.

No lo puedo evitar, una sonrisa amplia se forma en mis labios, luego recuerdo a Leon – Mierda se supone que debía avisarle que no llegaría a casa, mierda cómo pude olvidarlo… - reviso los bolcillos de mi pantalón y no hay nada - ¿Dónde demonios está mi teléfono – grito – Si quieres puedes usar el mío – dice un joven soldado que solo está asistiendo en el vuelo, no es de nuestra unidad, dudo mucho que sea una buena idea, pero sé que necesito comunicarme con él – Te lo agradezco – digo mientras lo tomo – Cariño soy (nombre) Chris y Piers están heridos así que voy rumbo a Edonia a reunirme con ellos, lo siento te lo compensare cuando vuelva. Te amo – me duele mucho el corazón por dejarlo así, pero por ahora mis amigos son prioridad…

/ Perspectiva de Chris… /

Hay mucha gente a mi alrededor - ¿Qué demonios? ¿Quiénes son ustedes? - - Señor Chris Redfield, ya está a salvo tranquilícese – se acercan a mí - ¿Qué? ¿A salvo, de qué habla? – tengo varios sueros inyectados en el brazo, los arranco todos a la vez – No Señor, por favor no haga eso – la enfermera intenta sujetarme, pero soy mil veces más fuerte que ella y en un ataque de ira la arrojo contra el suelo - ¿Qué demonios pasa aquí? – no entiendo nada, un grupo de hombres con uniforme militar entran en la sala – Señor Redfield, qué le sucede - - Aléjense de mi idiotas – estos tipos quieren retenerme contra mi voluntad así que me abalanzo contra el primero que se me acerca, lucho con mis puños, no sé por qué, pero estos soldados parecen más débiles en comparación conmigo, cuando estoy a punto de matar a uno, algo se clava en mi antebrazo – Mierda, un dardo tranquilizante… - caigo al sueño en un sueño profundo.

/ Perspectiva de Piers… /

Mi cuerpo está muy dolorido, pero la mejor noticia que me han dado es que seguimos con vida ambos el Capitán está vivo, yo le salve la vida, me siento orgulloso de mí mismo, intento abrir mis ojos, pero me es muy difícil - ¿Qué diablos es esto? - - Tranquilo ya retiramos los trozos de escombro que estaban incrustados en tu piel – me esfuerzo por ver a través del venaje que cubre mi rostro, la enfermera, una chica rubia muy linda con un asentó gracioso, me habla – Pronto estarás muy guapo de nuevo – acompañó sus palabras con un guiño y salió de la habitación – Lo sé, aún estando hecho polvo soy irresistible - pienso sonriendo – Si tan solo (tu nombre) estuviera aquí para verme… sobreviví, mis oídos se están recuperando y además salvé al gran Chris Redfield deberían darme un ascenso ahora mismo – me permito relajarme un rato en el recuerdo de mi chica linda (tu nombre) no sabe cómo la extraño.

De pronto estoy entre sus brazos, sus hermosos ojos me miran mientras acaricio su piel suave con mis dedos – Te extrañe mucho – me dice y me siento feliz de escuchar su voz – Me alegra que no hayas estado en ese edificio, pudiste haber quedado dentro de esa celda – un escalofrió me recorre mientras pienso en que pudo haberse transformado en un J'avo – Ahora estoy aquí – me dice y se acerca para besarme, estoy ansioso por probar sus labios suaves de nuevo, pero un estruendo espantoso nos interrumpe, un Napad rompe el muro y se prepara para embestirnos busco mi rifle rápidamente, pero me siento muy débil, apenas y puedo moverme, todo mi cuerpo me duele demasiado como para moverme, ella se pone de pie frente a mí – ¡Detrás de mí! - grita con su Desert Eagle .50 en sus manos – Noooo ¡Aléjate de él! (nombre) ¡Vete, huye de aquí! – le grito con desesperación, pero es tarde el Napad se dirige a toda velocidad hacia nosotros…

Despierto bruscamente cuando alguien se lanza sobre mí, mi corazón late a mil por hora – Piers, estás bien, gracias a Dios, pensé que no volvería a verte – no lo puedo creer es (nombre) está sobre mí en mi camilla del hospital - ¿Estoy soñando me pregunto? – pero pudo sentirla y escucharla – Debe ser un sueño – pienso …


	22. Hospital

**Capítulo 22: Hospital.**

/ Tu perspectiva… /

Un segundo antes de bajar del avión tomo un spray de envoltura verde claro, ya sebes de los que sirven como anestesia, podrías tener el cuerpo completamente quemado y no sentirlo si te rocías con ese spray, pues por algún motivo mi pierna no está sanando como debería así que lo necesito para poder caminar con normalidad.

La pista de aterrizaje no es muy grande y al fin estamos dentro de la base que se ha montado en Edonia – Diablos hace mucho frio - me quejo, aunque en realidad m gusta el clima frio - Su Capitán está en cuidado intensivo por allá y su compañero está en observación por acá - - Veamos al Capitán antes – mis compañeros se ponen de acuerdo – Adelántense yo veré antes a Piers – intento no causar sospechas en mis compañeros, por suerte ellos saben de mi estrecha amistad con él y no le toman importancia o por lo menos no lo demuestran – Como quieras… – se marchan – Pasa por aquí, es la segunda habitación a la derecha – el hombre de la bata blanca me indica la dirección con el dedo - Te lo agradezco – respondo al doctor y este se marcha con mis compañeros hacia el ala donde está Chris.

Camino rápidamente por el corredor, pienso que cada segundo que pierdo caminando es un segundo menos con él. Finalmente llego a la habitación, mi corazón se detiene cuando entro y veo que tiene el rostro cubierto de vendas, cierro mis puños y muerdo mi labio inferior tan fuerte que creo que voy a sangrar, ira eso es lo que siento, camino hacia él, está durmiendo puedo escuchar su respiración pausada y tranquila, no lo resisto más, me arrojo sobre él y lo abrazo tan fuerte sin pensar en si tiene huesos rotos o heridas graves en la piel – Pensé que no volvería a verte – le susurro mientras me sujeto con todas mis fuerzas a su cuerpo.

Asustado, al principio, sus manos tratan de alejarme de él, pero me reconoce en seguida y sus brazos se envuelven en mi con fuerza - ¿Estoy soñando? – me pregunta – Es real estoy aquí- digo mientras las lágrimas inundan mis ojos y empiezan a rodar en mis mejillas, él respira profundo – Quiero ver tu rostro – dice – Por favor dime que vas a estar bien, el doctor no me ha dicho nada – me acomodo en su pecho – La bomba… estábamos demasiado cerca y yo…- - Tranquilo todo terminó y no pienso volver a dejarlos ir sin mí de nuevo (hago una pausa) … Yo debí haber estado ahí - - Calor que no pudiste haber quedado detrás de las barras – no entiendo a qué se refiere porque no estuve ahí y aun no sé qué ocurrió, lo veo ponerse pálido y mirar hacia uno de los muros, como esperando a que algo malo suceda, entonces me abrazo más a él y por fin el continúa - Jamás podría perdonarme que algo te pasara estando tan cerca de mí, ya recibiste una bomba por salvarme una vez no dejaré que vuelvas a ponerte en peligro si puedo evitarlo – sonrío y busco sus labios y los beso sobre el vendaje – Lo sé luzco como una maldita momia – dice con decepción yo río y vuelvo a tomar mi lugar sobre su pecho – Sobreviviste y salvaste a Chris y eso es lo único que importa – digo y él se retira un poco – ¿Ya viste a Chris? - - No, vine aquí en cuanto me baje del avión – sus brazos me abrazan con mucho amor después de mi comentario – ¿Creíste que iría a otro lado antes de comprobar si mi saco de boxeo está bien o no? – me siento como un gato ronroneando y ronzado mi cuerpo contra mi compañero, pero estoy demasiado feliz como para controlarme – Creo que… nunca lo voy a olvidar todos esos hombres ahí, convirtiéndose ante nuestros ojos... – sus puños se cerraron – Ya no, no lo revivas más no fue tu culpa - - Esa maldita Ada Wong nos engañó, no sé si el Capitán… - - ¿Qué? ¿Dijiste Ada Wong? – lo interrumpí – No sé si volverá a recuperarse del todo ese Napad lo golpeó… ¿Qué ocurre acaso la conoces? – me interrogó – No, (mentí) pero ya deseo conocerla - - Esa perra va a pagar por lo que ha hecho - - Un minuto ¿dijiste convertidos? - - La zorra lanzó los dardos a la celda donde quedaron atrapados los uchachos…- - Cálmate ahora estas aquí conmigo y nos encargaremos de que esa perra lo pague muy caro sí, pero ahora ya no pienses más en eso, por favor - - Sabes te extrañé mucho, deseaba que estuvieras ahí hasta que pasó lo que pasó, entonces agradecí que no estuvieras ahí - - ¿Qué no estabas cansado de cargar mi culo pesado por la playa? ¿O lo recuerdo mal? - el sonrió – Daría cualquier cosa por estar en esa playa en este mismo momento – sonreí y tome su mano izquierda entre mis manos – Es un recuerdo muy lindo – respondí, su mano derecha acariciaba lentamente mi espalda – Sabes yo también… - intenté decirle que lo extrañe, pero la enfermera entró – Lo siento, debo regular el suero - - Está bien – respondo e intento levantarme, pero Nivans me detiene – Tú te quedas aquí – creo que mi rostro completo se tronó de color rojo, la enfermera sonrió disimuladamente y comenzó a cambiar la bolsa casi vacía de suero que estaba al lado de la cama de Piers – Sabes me siento mucho mejor ahora - - ¿Oye y para qué es ese vendaje? - - Es para proteger mi belleza dentro – reí y volví a apoyar mi cabeza en su pecho.

Los minutos pasan lentamente con mi compañero, siempre me pregunté por qué su semblante duro y molesto siempre cambiaba en mi compañía, pensaba que era cuestión de amabilidad por ser la única chica, pero ahora veo de que se trataba, estoy a punto de creer que es más que simple atracción la que él siente por mí, pero ¿Qué es lo que yo siento? …

/ Perspectiva de Piers… /

Es increíble, ella está aquí conmigo y se reúsa a dejar de abrazarme, me tomo unos segundos al acariciarla porque temo que pueda ser un estúpido sueño, ya lleva varios minutos sobre mí y aún me pregunto si es real o no, si es un sueño no quiero despertar.

Después de que la enfermera me cambió el suero me di cuenta de que estoy despierto y es real, en verdad estoy con (nombre) una vez más en una camilla de hospital, solo que esta vez soy yo quien debe quedarse y es ella quien está sobre mí, no ese tipo rubio sobre ella, un sentimiento me envuelve… celos es como se le llama a ese sentimiento – Sabes encontramos al mercenario llamado Jake Muller allá afuera - intento retirar ese pensamiento de mi mente hablándole sobre lo que vimos durante la misión - ¿Qué? ¿Y dónde está? – ella responde inmediatamente – No lo sé el Capitán se negó a atraparlo porque estaba siendo escoltado por una niña llamada Sherry y porque no era parte de la misión - - Ash Chris siempre tan correcto y apegado a las estúpidas órdenes que le dan – en ese momento recordé que la mano de Chris estaba en mi pecho para evitar que fuera a patear la estúpida cara de ese tipo, estaba tan molesto con mi Capitán por haber rechazado hace tiempo a (nombre) y ahora que yo intento tenerla para mí, él regresa he intenta recuperarla, con un movimiento rápido y lleno de ira golpee el brazo del Capitán para alejarlo de mí, quien diría que arriesgaría mi vida sin pensarlo dos veces para salvar la suya – Creo que la lista de tipos que vamos a buscar se llenará de puros imbéciles – dice ella riendo, casi no logro verla, pero escuchar su voz y sentir su calor me llena totalmente.

La puerta se abre de golpe y mis compañeros de unidad entran – Viejo… entonces es cierto ahora eres una maldita momia – dicen burlándose de mí, yo estoy feliz de escucharlos (nombre) se levanta inmediatamente, puedo imaginar el rubor de sus mejillas, se levanta, pero no se retira de la cama, noto que mi mano está en su pierna y es sujetada con fuerza por su mano - ¿Dónde está el Capitán? ¿Está despierto? – ella pregunta – Creo que es mejor que lo veas tú misma – todos en la sala guardan silencio un segundo – ¿De qué hablan idiotas? – ella se molesta, no sabe nada de la condición del Capitán – Al demonio iré a verlo yo misma – se levanta de un salto, al parecer su pierna está mucho mejor, siento que se aproxima a mí – Descuida volveré pronto – me susurra y me besa en la frente, mis labios desean ese beso, pero igual es bien recibido.

La puerta se cierra… - ¿Qué demonios fue eso? – mis compañeros se habían tardado ya en preguntar – Siempre pensé que (nombre) era la chica del Capitán… – Ellis comentó, agradecí a Dios el tener cubierta mi cara porque no lograron ver mi expresión de molestia y celos – Cállate idiota, si ella te escucha hablar así te romperá los dientes – Alex lo interrumpe - Claro, pero no recuerdan el Halloween de hace cuatro años – Ellis continuó – Si es cierto yo también lo noté – Jorge siguió comentando – Bien ya basta venimos a visitar a nuestro compañero no a causarle un maldito paro cardiaco – Marco los detuvo, cuando estaba punto de gritarles que se fueran al demonio, por el simple hecho de que yo también recordaba el Halloween de hace cuatro años, la noche en que note lo que había entre ellos dos…

/ Tu Perspectiva... /

Camino por los corredores de la base improvisada, en la dirección que me indicó el doctor hasta que estoy frente a la puerta de la habitación de Chris, no sé qué esperar del otro lado, está vivo lo sé, pero en qué condición, por qué esos imbéciles no quisieron decirme nada – Y si le falta una de sus extremidades o qué tal si está en coma y nunca va a despertar…- mis manos empiezan a sudar, estoy cada vez más ansiosa – Basta… es hora de averiguarlo – me digo y abro la puerta, me detengo al verlo, mis sentimientos son confusos estoy feliz de que esta ahí vivo y completo tiene unos feos moretones en el rostro pero eso es todo, sus brazos musculosos están ahí y también sus piernas, aunque están cubiertas por las sabanas, pero al mismo tiempo estoy triste porque de camino aquí imagine que sus brazos me rodearían amorosamente, pero no fue así, está inconsciente y ya que nadie quiere decir nada me temo que es posible que no despierte jamás.

Me siento junto a él sobre su cama y tomo su mano entre las mías – Chris… vamos chico sé que no te darás por vencido, solo respóndeme… – aguardé unos segundos por su respuesta, pero fue inútil, las lágrimas empiezan a salir de mis ojos – Vamos Chris, no vas a dejarme ahora… (hago una pausa) recuerdas todo lo que hemos vivido… Es temprano para irse … sé que estás cansado de esta basura, pero el mundo te necesita, yo te necesito – aunque ya no seamos pareja aún lo quiero, tal vez no como para volver a una relación con él (o tal vez si), pero es mi Capitán y mi amigo; intento no pensar en lo triste de la situación - ¿Recuerdas ese Halloween de hace cuatro años? – sonreí ante el recuerdo y coloqué mi mano sobre su rostro – Habíamos vuelto de una misión y los muchachos decidieron que pasaríamos la noche juntos – son unos estúpidos como se les ocurre llevarnos a un bar repleto de prostitutas y tipos drogados – Sea como sea fue gracioso – dije - ¿Lo recuerdas? Para que no nos reconocieran fuimos disfrazados, un cavernícola, un bombero, un fantasma… Los chicos escogieron los trajes y decidieron darme una única opción "la colegiala japonesa" el traje era muy lindo, pero estaba tan incómoda - Todavía recuerdo la expresión de tu cara cuando me viste – sonreí y tomé con más fuerza su mano – Todos estábamos listos menos tú, no querías disfrazarte, pero yo te obligué – es curioso que siempre hiciste lo que yo quería, de mala gana, pero al final siempre terminaste cediendo ante mí - después de un abrigo extravagante y unas gafas oscuras sobre ti, estábamos listos para irnos – Lucías igual que un proxeneta – me dirijo a Chris riendo, como deseo que estuviera despierto para poder reír juntos – Muchachos diviértanse, pero no se separen demasiado, aquí estamos muy expuestos – nos dijiste cuando llegamos, recuerdo que hicimos exactamente lo que nos dijiste que no hiciéramos, pero después de un rato nos sentamos en una mesa que estaba al fondo, estaba rodeada por cortinas para hacerlo más privado y sobre la mesa había un tubo, Jorge llevó una linda chica a bailar frente a nosotros, estábamos muy ebrios menos tú, te mantenías serio, recuerdo que yo estaba sentada a tu lado – ahora que lo recuerdo la mesa era redonda y justo frente a nosotros estaba Piers disfrazado de bombero, recuerdo que nos miraba fijamente o tal vez me miraba fijamente a mí, soy una tonta ¿Cómo no pude notarlo antes? Ahora me siento muy mal por él, vuelvo a ver a Chris – No querías tomar y yo te obligué, en un rato estabas casi tan ebrio como yo – reí y continué acariciando su rostro con mi mano –Intentabas meter tu mano bajo mi falda cuando los chicos estaban distraídos, pero también notaste que Piers te estaba mirando – después de que la chica finalizara su baile los chicos se dispersaron – Te dediqué un guiño y me fui al baño de hombres para que me acompañaras y fue justo lo que hiciste – entré al baño seguida por Redfield, recuerdo que puso sus manos en mi cintura y me atrajo hacia él para besarme, entramos a uno de los cubículos, el espacio era realmente reducido, no sé cómo no derribamos esos estúpidos cubículos - ¿Puedes creer que haya sido hace tanto? Tuvimos sexo rudo en un baño de un bar, si estuvieras despierto ahora tal vez lo negarías – cuando terminamos salimos y como estaba muy borracha Chris me ayudó a caminar hacia la salida y al abrir la puerta ahí estaba Nivans y la mayoría de mis compañeros. Si hubiésemos estado en nuestras cabales habríamos sabido que nos exponíamos ante los muchachos, pero no, esa noche solo nos importó estar juntos.

En ese momento entró una enfermera y reviso el suero de Chris, al instante noté algo raro en ella, así que la observé cuidadosamente mientras anotaba en un cuaderno los signos vitales y demás de mi Capitán, me miró rápidamente y luego salió de la habitación sin decir nada - ¿Qué carajos fue eso? - …


	23. Hospital II

**Capítulo 23: Hospital II**

/ Tu perspectiva… /

Son las 6:30 pm y me siento cansada, noté que una enfermera ha venido a revisar a Chris muy a menudo tomando nota en un cuaderno, no luce como todas las demás enfermeras por lo que me dejó una muy mala espina, así que he ido a revisar que Chris esté bien cada diez minutos, en este momento Piers está durmiendo así que puedo descansar un rato en la habitación del Capitán, Marco y Johns están conmigo, los demás están buscando comida – Dicen que ya debería haber despertado – mi compañero comenta - ¿Qué ocurre Capitán? – me dirijo a Redfield – Tal vez solo está agotado, todos esos soldados estaban a su cargo y murieron frente a sus ojos - - ¿Qué, cómo lo sabes? – lo interrogue – Nivans nos lo contó mientras no estabas – La mujer los infectó y se convirtieron en bestias, en especial un joven que admiraba mucho al Capitán hasta intentó alcanzarlo - - Ay Capitán… – me acerqué y tomé su mano entre las mías – Piers intentó alejarlo, pero no pudo hacer que reaccionara hasta que el maldito monstruo los golpeo, pero él (refiriéndose a Chris) fue quien recibió la peor parte porque el Napad lo golpeo contra un muro y luego contra el piso, Piers dice que no se explica cómo no se rompió el cuello – Marco finalizó – Es un tipo muy duro – dijo Johns – Pobre Capitán debe estar aburrido de esta mierda, ha pasado su vida completa luchando contra los tipos que utilizan las armas biológicas - - La muerte de ese imbécil de Wesker debió ser su último gran trabajo – añadió Marco, mi corazón se estrechó al escuchar ese nombre de nuevo – Tal vez, pero Chris ama a la BSAA y saben que no se rendirá tan fácil – les respondí – Saldrás de esta Capitán, sabes que confió en ti – Soy la única que se atreve a hablarle de esa forma a Redfield – Oye y ya que hace un rato no terminamos la historia quiero saber que pasó en ese bar, mi corazón dio un vuelco cuando mi compañero Johns trajo el tema a conversación de nuevo, Marco se ha vuelto muy serio y no se atrevería a preguntar más de lo que debe pero en esta ocasión no se negó a hablar de eso - ¿De qué hablas? - - Sabes bien de que hablo, eres la única chica en el grupo y no creerías que pasarías inadvertida - - Oh ya lo recuerdo (intente disimular que estaba nerviosa) hablas del baño - - Claro ¿Qué rayos hacías con el Capitán en el baño de hombres? - - Se escuchan, son unos malditos entrometidos – dije riendo – Bien quieren la verdad aquí está, estábamos demasiado ebrios – mis receptores asintieron con la cabeza llenos de curiosidad – Sentí que quería vomitar, entonces corrí y entre al primer lugar que encontré, no me di cuenta que era el baño de hombres, la única persona del grupo que no estaba tan borracho como todos los demás era el Capitán, así que me vio entrar ahí y … ¿Recuerdan lo que dijo?… No se separen demasiado - - Si lo recuerdo debió ser difícil vigilarnos a todos – dijo Johns riendo – Tal vez creyó que por ser una chica necesitaba ser vigilada mejor, así que fue a traerme, recuerdo verlo entrar al baño, colocó mi brazo en sus hombros y me ayudo a salir- finalice mi historia ficticia - ¿A sí? Pues Piers parecía muy molesto esa noche – dijo Marco – La próxima vez que quieran ir a emborracharse asegúrense de cuidarse ustedes mismos en lugar de meterse en los asuntos de los demás – dije riendo - ¿O tengo que recordarles que Johns encontró una chica muy hermosa…?- - Cierra la boca – Johns gritó muy avergonzado, las carcajadas de Marco debieron escucharse por todo el hospital, debieron haber despertado a Piers, pero no al Capitán que seguía durmiendo aferrado a mi mano – Era un maldito hombre… – Marco continuó riendo con una mueca de asco en su cara – Son unos idiotas – dijo Johns y salió de la habitación – Imbécil – susurre, Marco se sentó en la silla que estaba a un lado de la cama del Capitán mientras yo seguía sentada sobre la cama – Hemos sido amigos desde antes de estar en la BSAA y sabes que no te creo nada de lo que dijiste - - Lo sé – respondí sin volver a verlo – Siempre supe que era imposible que estuvieras soltera todo ese tiempo y como pasamos la mayor parte del tiempo de misión en misión era lógico que el afortunado estuviera entre nosotros - - ¿Qué insinúas? – mis ojos seguían fijos en el rostro del Capitán – Que los únicos que estaban más cerca de ti éramos el Capitán, Piers y yo y pues obviamente nunca ha habido nada entre tú y yo, antes apenas y volvías a ver a Piers a pesar de que él siempre buscaba estar contigo y cambiaste mucho cuando el Capitán regreso de África con esa chica, sabes que puedes confiar en mí – yo negué con la cabeza – No veo cual es la relevancia de esta conversación - – Los felicito, en verdad fueron muy discretos, no creo que nadie se haya dado cuenta a parte de Piers y yo, me congele cuando escuche esa última parte - Entre el Capitán y yo nunca ha habido nada especial así que deberías de preocuparte de tus asuntos (solté la mano de Chris) ahora iré a ver si no despertaste a Piers con el escándalo que armaste hace un rato – dije y me retiré de la habitación.

Caminé lentamente por el pasillo hasta que llegué a la habitación de Nivans, no podía sacarme de la cabeza lo que había ocurrido, respire profundo y entré, como lo imaginé mi compañero ya estaba despierto y además tenía el rostro descubierto – Creí que ya te habías marchado - - Nunca me iría sin despedirme - - Sabes la enfermera acaba de venir a ayudarme a orinar - - Oh y vio tu cosita a puesto a que se decepcionó – bromee acercándome a él - ¿Cosita? no fue eso lo que dijiste mientras te hacía gritar esa noche – dijo con un guiño, yo sonreí y volvía a recostarme con él en su cama – Creo que estás mucho mejor, ya hasta tienes la energía para bromear – dije – No solo para bromear - - Cierra la boca ni siquiera puedes ir al baño solo y estas insinuando que…- - Claro que puedo hacerlo solo, ella quería ayudarme y yo la dejé - - Eres un imbécil – dije riendo - Oye vale la pena intentarlo - - Creo que acabo de verla si quieres voy a llamarla y los dejo solos - - Uumm suena bien, pero prefiero que cierres esa puerta, te quites ese estúpido pantalón y hagas lo que sabes hacer - - No tienes remedio - - ¿Qué? No te veía desde hace mucho no me culpes por desear… - - Oye no ha sido tanto tiempo - - Lo fue para mí - - ¿Qué intentas? - - Yo solo quiero disfrutar mi tiempo contigo (hizo una pausa) en cualquier momento podría acabar como una de esas cosas y…- - Cierra la boca (dije con molestia) no vas a convertirte en uno de ellos, mírame – él me miro a los ojos, su mirada estaba llena de dolor – Yo jamás permitiría que algo así te pasara, jamás ok, juramos protegernos y eso haremos – besé sus labios tiernamente – Bueno pero aún puedes cerrar esa puerta y sentarte sobre mi…- - Imbécil no puedes tomar nada en serio – dije riendo nuevamente.

Me puse de pie ante la atenta mirada de Piers y cerré la puerta con seguro y apagué la luz - En aquella ocasión yo apenas podía moverme y tú te hiciste cargo – dije deslizando mis pantalones hacia abajo – Descuida esta vez seré yo quien haga el trabajo – él respiro profundamente, me coloque sobre él con mucho cuidado de no lastimarlo – Diablos ni siquiera te había tocado y ya estas hasta arriba – dije al notar su prominente erección – Te dije que te extrañé – colocó sus manos en mis cadera – Creo que empiezan a gustarme estas batas de hospital – dije al notar el fácil acceso que me daba a su cuerpo, por mi parte no me quité toda la ropa por si mis compañeros volvían podría cambiarme rápidamente aunque no creía que fuera necesario.

Tomé su erección con mi mano derecha y lo coloqué en mi intimidad, me estimulé durante unos segundos rozándolo hacia arriba y hacia abajo por toda mi humedad, sus manos siguen la curva de mi cadera y suben hacia mi abdomen, acompañadas del movimiento lento lleno de placer de mi cuerpo, el calor de sus manos me inunda mientras sus caricias se aproximan a mis pechos, por debajo de mi camisa sus manos fuertes se sienten dulces y suaves, me muerdo el labio inferior cuando sus manos llegan a mis pechos, aún sobre mi sostén su calor es delicioso; sin embargo deseo sentirlo directamente en mi piel así que lo ayudo y suelto los broches de mi sujetador e inmediatamente él se desliza debajo y acaricia mi pezones que están deseosos de más – No tienes idea de cuánto soñé con este momento – dice yo sonrío y decido darle lo que ambos deseamos, estoy muy húmeda así que lo coloco en mi entrada y bajo lentamente mi cadera para permitirle penetrarme lentamente, él respira profundo ante la sensación mientras que un gemido apenas audible sale de mi boca, tomo un ritmo lento pero constante sintiendo como entra y luego vuelve a salir casi por completo, controlado por mí, su mano izquierda continua acariciando mi pecho y con la derecha explora mi piel, me gusta mucho como toca cada parte de mi cuerpo – Eres perfecta – dice con la respiración entrecortada – Aguarda aun no te he dado lo mejor que tengo, es temprano para que te enamores – digo sonriendo – Eso paso hace tiempo – dice con cierta seriedad, una sonrisa se dibuja en mi rostro – Está bien, creo que voy a recompensarte por eso – continúe apoyada sobre mis rodillas, pero apoye mis manos a los lados de su cabeza, en el instante sentí el cambio, la sensación aumento y mi ritmo también, mis gemidos se intensificaron, intente hacerlo lo más fuerte que pude sin llegar a lastimarlo, sus manos se posaron en mi trasero apretándolo con fuerza indicándome que le gustaba mi movimiento – Acércate más soldado – - Si Señor - obedecí retomando nuestro juego de Capitán y subordinado en la cama, mis pechos desnudos ahora estaban frente a su rostro y su boca los recibió gustosamente con un mordisco suave, mi piel se erizó, haciéndome desear más, mis caderas se movían rápidamente de forma circular arrancándole gruñidos de su garganta para luego volver a moverme hacia arriba y hacia abajo, mientras el sudor comenzaba a surcar mi espalda y mi frente, agradecí que no hubiesen cámaras de seguridad en ese lugar – Creo que… estoy a punto de… - empecé a decir – No, aguanta un poco más…- me suplicó con un leve esfuerzo se sentó en la cama – Oye pensé que…- - Si solo quería verte hacerte cargo de la situación – dijo con una sonrisa.

Una vez más estoy sentada sobre sus piernas, frente a frente, gimiendo en sus labios por el placer, me aferro con fuerza a sus hombros fuertes y ejercitados por el peso de las armas de combate – No puedo resistirlo más… creo que voy a… - dije sus labios se juntaron con los míos apasionadamente, ahogando mi grito de placer cuando por fin pude liberarme al mismo tiempo que él nuestros fluidos se mezclaron en mi interior llenándonos de calor.

Mis gemidos continuaron mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento, aun cuando la sensación ya había finalizado seguía teniendo ligeros espasmos en todo el cuerpo – Fantástico, ahora debo vestirme antes de que los chicos regresen – dije él sonrió – Quisiera que te quedarás así conmigo toda la noche - - Oye estaré aquí contigo toda la noche, pero no puedo estar desnuda en un hospital - - Por suerte mi amigo no sufrió ningún daño – señaló su entrepierna – Habría sido una lástima que el mundo se perdiera de esos cinco centímetros – dije bromeando, él me miró con recelo – No puedes dejar de ser cruel ni un segundo conmigo, cuando pueda irme de este hospital vas a pagármelas todas, te lo voy a hacer como nunca te lo han hecho linda - - Tranquilo semental es solo una broma – dije colocando mis pantalones en su lugar, encendí las luces y abrí la puerta de nuevo - ¿Pasa algo? – - En realidad yo no tenía permitido venir aquí, los muchachos me ocultaron en el avión, lo hice porque quería verlos a ambos - - Ven aquí ¿Qué es lo peor que puede ocurrir? – me acerqué y lo cubrí con la sábana de nuevo y me recosté junto a él con su brazo como almohada – Estamos vivos y estamos juntos en un hospital en año nuevo, de ahora en adelante todo irá mucho mejor – Piers me aseguró y puso sus labios contra los míos, colocó su cuerpo ligeramente sobre el mío, en un beso que cada vez se hacía más intenso, su mano volvió a explorar la piel bajo mi camisa, mi respiración se hizo más intensa, de pronto alguien llamó a la puerta, de mala gana Piers se alejó de mí, debió ser graciosa la expresión de mi rostro cuando vi que en la puerta estaban todos mis compañeros de unidad, uno incluso se aclaró la garganta, sentí que mi rostro iba a explotar – Vamos a cenar en la habitación del Capitán – dijo Marco – No los molesten que ellos ya están cenando – Ellis gritó desde atrás – Si quieren acompañarnos – Marco finalizó y se retiraron – Idiotas – Piers se quejó con molestia y se volvió para seguir besándome…


	24. Hospital III

**_En este Fanfic he tocado temas que pueden llegar a ser hasta ofensivos como las drogas o la infidelidad, pero no me gusta creer que por ser personajes de ficción tienen una vida perfecta, las personas cometen errores y la vida está llena de situaciones que no podemos controlar, en las que si solo hubiésemos hecho algo diferente todo habría sido de otra forma y aunque nos lamentemos ya no podemos volver atrás…_**

 ** _ADVERTENCIA: El lemon de este cap. podría resultar un poco incómodo para algunas personas…_**

 ** _Capítulo 24: Hospital III_**

/ Tu perspectiva… /

Si alguien me hubiese dicho en ese momento que las cosas iban a salir tan terriblemente mal, habría congelado esa noche para siempre, hubiese vendido mi alma por quedarme en ese momento para siempre…

/ Perspectiva de Piers… /

A veces ser el héroe si tiene recompensa, aunque estoy en un hospital improvisado, muy lejos de casa me siento como en mi hogar, mis compañeros y amigos están aquí, la chica de la que estoy enamorado se arriesgó para venir a verme, aún estando herida y está sentada en mis piernas, mientras devora su cena, el vendaje de mi cara se ha ido, por fin puedo comer comida normal y dicen que puedo irme mañana, aunque tenga que venir cada día a que revisen las heridas de mi cara y aunque el Capitán aún no ha despertado estamos todos aquí en su habitación alentándolo a reponerse rápido.

Todos reímos mientras recordamos situaciones penosas sobre cada uno, a pesar de ser tan diferentes somos una familia y nos llevamos muy bien – Recuerdan cuando David quería quedarse en Filipinas porque encontró una hermosa chica y quería casarse con ella - - ¿Lo logró o no? - - Si se retiró de servicio por una chica eso es patético – otro de mis compañeros comentó y es gracioso que lo mencionen porque a pesar de que amo a la BSAA y le he dedicado mi vida, estoy dispuesto a dejarla si es necesario para poder estar al lado de (nombre) – Oye James ya me siento mejor ahora si puedo patearte si aún lo deseas - (nombre) retó a Marco – Ustedes dos vinieron juntos ¿Cómo rayos se conocieron? - - Pues intentábamos entrar al ejercito de Los Estados Unidos cuando el Capitán Redfield vio a (nombre) pateándome el culo y la retó a luchar con él – - Desearía haber visto eso – Ellis comenzó a reír – Claro que no imbécil, el Capitán me pateo el trasero en cinco minutos – dijo (nombre) con decepción – Por fin el universo me devolvía el favor – dijo Marco y ella solo sonrió, su mano se mantiene firme sobre la mía creo que en realidad está cómoda conmigo a pesar de que me dijo que jamás volvería a pasar lo de aquella noche, aceptó sin protestar hacerlo de nuevo hace un rato.

No puedo creer lo bien que me siento, tal vez es egoísta que quiera quedarme así para siempre si tomo en cuanta la condición del Capitán, pero el momento es demasiado perfecto, tal vez no sobreviví a Edonia y este sea mi paraíso - ¿Estas bien? – ella me pregunta al notar que no he dicho nada desde que llegamos – Si claro – respondo con un sonrisa - Creo que no quedará ninguna marca - sus dedos rozan las heridas de mi cara – Eso no me importa - - ¿En serio? Serás un chico guapo toda la vida - - ¿Chico? – la cuestiono y ella ríe como respuesta, no sé porqué siempre le gustó tratarme como un niño a pesar de que mi posición en la unidad es mayor que la suya, además solo soy unos cuantos años menor que ella – Piers recuerdas nuestra segunda misión juntos - - Claro cómo olvidarlo – respondí a Max – Estábamos rodeados en un viejo almacén de metal solamente quedamos cinco soldados en pie el Capitán, Piers, Evans, Jorge y yo, los demás estaban heridos y habían sido evacuados "Soldados recuerden que si caemos lo haremos peleando" nos gritó el Capitán – Max empezó a contar la historia, pero yo la continué – De pronto el Capitán vio una vieja grúa que estaba abandonada al fondo del almacén "Piers necesito que veas si funciona" me ordenó, corrí lo más rápido que pude …- Los miembros más nuevos escuchaban con curiosidad y de los cuatro que estuvimos ahí ese día dos estaban asintiendo con su cabeza mientras yo continuaba la historia -… Pero la mierda estaba atrofiada hacía tiempo "Es inútil" le grité, parecía que estaba decepcionado "Prepárense a luchar" nos ordenó "Señor vienen por el frente" le indicó Max en ese momento noté que la grúa sostenía una gigantesca viga de metal "Capitán hay que destruirla" le grité señalando la base de la grúa, el Capitán comprendió rápidamente y subió junto a mí …- - Fue una locura – Jorge me interrumpió y Evans terminó la historia – En un segundo Piers y el Capitán colocaron todo el C4 que teníamos en la base de la maldita cosa "Salgan por atrás" nos ordenó el Capitán y se quedó para accionar las cargas él solo, dejó a Piers a cargo por si no volvía a vernos - - ¿Y qué ocurrió después? – (nombre) pregunto impaciente – El maldito almacén se vino abajo con todos esos malditos dentro, fue increíble entre todos los escombros y la nube de polvo que salió después, el Capitán Redfield había logrado sobrevivir – todos observamos al legendario Chris Redfield que seguía inconsciente en su cama.

/ Tu perspectiva… /

\- Es tarde y debes descansar – me levanto y ayudo a Nivans a levantarse – Descuida yo puedo solo – me dice yo sonrío, pero lo ayudo de todas formas, algunos de mis compañeros decidieron quedarse en la habitación del Capitán y otros trajeron sus cartas y decidieron quedarse apostando en secreto toda la noche, por mi parte le prometí a Nivans que me quedaría con él y eso haré ya que Chris no se quedará solo podré descansar con tranquilidad – Maldita bata de hospital – gruñe y yo río y le susurro mientras salimos de la habitación – Ahora la maldices pero hace un rato agradeciste tenerla puesta y que sea tan fácil de quitar – él sonrió – Y creo que voy a volver a agradecerlo de nuevo en unos minutos - - ¿De qué hablas? Debes descansar - - Descuida ya descansaré cuando muera, además soy un soldado estoy acostumbrado al ejercicio extremo, cogerte de nuevo será solo un premio por mi labor - - Eres un imbécil con suerte - - Lo sé –.

Llegamos a su habitación y cerré la puerta tras de mí, inmediatamente él se acercó a mí, presionando mi cuerpo con el suyo, mi espalda esta contra la puerta, ladea su cabeza y se acerca lentamente, puedo ver la lujuria en sus ojos, sigue aproximándose hasta que puedo sentir su respiración, unos milímetros separan sus labios de los míos, decido dar el primer paso rompo la distancia que hay entre nosotros y paso mi lengua rápidamente por sus labios, sonríe y coloca su mano tras mi cabeza – No me importa que estemos en un estúpido hospital, esta noche te voy a coger como nunca antes – dijo y sin darme tiempo de responder me atrajo hacia él y besó mis labios, puedo sentir el calor subir por mi cuerpo, humedeciendo mi entrepierna, sus manos recorren mi cuerpo y las mías acarician su rostro, me concentro en saborear su lengua hábil, resistiendo los mordiscos rudos con los que tortura mi boca – Sabes que deberías guardar reposo… – susurro contra sus labios – Sabes que no lo necesito, esto es lo que necesito – desliza su mano dentro de mi pantalón y sus dedos se encuentran con mi humedad, mi respiración se acelera – Esto es una maldita molestia – dice tira de mi pantalón bruscamente hacia abajo - ¿Qué piensas hacérmelo aquí? Sabes que no puedes cargarme ahora - - ¿Bromeas… has notado el tamaño de mi pene ? No necesito cargarte, ahora cierra la boca o te haré callar – dijo haciéndome girar hasta quedar frente a la puerta de espaldas a él – Eres un idiota – no sé porque los insultos siempre han sido parte de nuestro trato diario y a ninguno de los dos le molesta, su cuerpo vuelve a pegarse al mío y sus manos suben lentamente por la curva de mi cintura para quitarme la camisa lenta y sensualmente – Vamos... podremos hacer esto mañana – intento convencerlo, pero deseo que no se detenga – Tu boca dice que no, pero yo creo que si quieres – bajo su mano rápidamente hacia mi intimidad que está ya muy humedecida – Dulce… - ronronea en mi oído, luego introduce su dedo medio en mí, un gemido se escapa de mi boca.

Leon es el único que sabe cómo doblegarme fácilmente; Sin embargo, Piers lo hace muy bien, sus movimientos son constantes y tocan cada fibra sensible que debe ser estimulada - ¿Qué me dices ahora? ¿Aun quieres que me vaya a dormir? - - Cierra la boca y deja de presumir – el ríe y retira su mano de mí – Esto va a ser divertido – dice mientras pasa su dedo por su boca para saborearme, yo apoyo mi frente contra la puerta intentando recuperar la cordura y decirle que se detenga, pero no puedo resistirme.

Coloca su mano en mi cadera para acercarme a él y tener mejor control sobre mí, luego se coloca en mi entrada, pero antes de empujarse dentro se acerca a mí y susurra en mi oído – Ahora voy a vengarme lo de los cinco centímetros - - Eres un tonto, yo solo…- finalmente me penetra fuertemente, no pude ni siquiera terminar de hablar cuando lo sentí expandirse dentro de mí, llevo tres años haciéndolo con un hombre que me supera en estatura como lo hace Piers incluso es más alto que mi compañero, así que estoy acostumbrada a la diferencia de estaturas, normalmente el sexo es tierno empiezas lentamente y luego aumentas el ritmo, pero eso no iba a ser posible para nosotros esa noche, sus manos están en mis hombros y sirven como apoyo para atraerme hacia él con más fuerza cada vez que me penetra – Debemos alejarnos de la puerta – dije porque con cada embestida choco contra la estúpida puerta y el sonido debe oírse a metros, sin responder el envuelve su brazo en mi cintura y me levanta con facilidad con cuidado de no salir de dentro de mí, chocamos contra la pared contigua a la puerta, pero en lugar de dejarme en el piso se las arregla para colocar sus manos bajo mis piernas y continua penetrándome, mis brazos están apoyados en la pared mientras el sostiene completamente mi peso con la fuerza de sus brazos y al mismo tiempo me mueve de arriba abajo para continuar empujándose dentro de mí – Esto es nuevo… (dije entre gemidos) oh Dios... justo ahí... no pares – le suplique entre gemidos, en serio me gustaría poder gritar, pero sé que donde estoy debo controlarme por más difícil que me resulte - Sabía que estar dentro de ti era el jodido paraíso... - el gruñe tras de mí.

La posición es complicada, pero él es fuerte y además tiene muchas energías esto va a durar mucho más de lo que imaginé.

Después vuelve a colocarme en el suelo, pero no por mucho, giro hasta quedar frente a él y vuelve a cargarme en sus brazos, estamos tan sincronizados que logramos acoplar nuestros movimientos para que se introduzca en mí, sin necesidad de tocarlo siquiera, una vez dentro de mí, reanudamos nuestra sesión de besos apasionados, aprovecha la posición para retirar mi sujetador y por fin mis pechos pueden reunirse con su pecho musculoso, es adictivo mientras más tienes más deseas y yo deseaba que no terminara nunca, no sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos ahí, pero el tiempo paso rápidamente el típico calor del orgasmo empezó a recorrer mi cuerpo, pude sentir como se erizaba cada fragmento de mi piel, nuestras lenguas se juntaron en una lucha infinita, pero pronto nuestro alientos se fundían en uno solo durante la liberación.

Nadie, ni siquiera Leon sabe que no puedo embarazarme, pero aun sin saberlo Piers se corre sin temor alguno dentro de mí, tengo curiosidad, deseo preguntarle por qué lo hace.

Vuelve a colocarme sobre mis pies, su respiración aun es rápida igual que la mía – Dios sí que sabes lo que haces, lo reconozco – él sonríe y pasa su lengua por mis labios – Ven aquí – me pide y se dirige a la cama – No creíste que te dejaría tan pronto o si – sonríe de lado – Esperaba que no – respondo me toma del brazo y me empuja contra la cama de forma ruda, pero sin llegar a lastimarme, me quedo de pie, pero con la parte superior de mi cuerpo recostada sobre la cama – Así me gusta, linda – coloca su miembro en mi trasero y empieza a frotarse lentamente estimulando mi otro agujero, me sostengo fuerte de las sábanas, temiendo que él se introduzca ahí – ¿Nunca te la han hecho por aquí cierto? – niego con la cabeza sin decir nada – Descuida te gustará, solo relájate – - No estoy muy segura que eso sea cierto y si nunca alguien me lo ha hecho por ahí es por una razón… siempre he temido que no sea seguro – - Tranquila déjate llevar – dice y coloca su renovada erección justo en la entrada e intenta empujarse dentro de mí – Aguarda… (lo detengo) no estoy segura… no sé si es una buena idea … creo que no quiero hacerlo – digo con una mueca de dolor - ¿Por qué? ¿Tienes miedo? - - Yo… - - Te he visto destrozar B.O.W. en minutos y le temes a esto – cerré mis ojos con fuerza estaba un poco avergonzada – Esta bien no voy a forzarte, se supone que disfrutemos esta noche ¿Está bien? – sonrío y asiento con la cabeza, él se inclina un poco y se coloca en la entrada de mi vagina - ¿Lista? - - Claro que si – respondo mucho más segura, él se empuja lentamente y yo vuelvo a gemir, después del orgasmo cada sensación es más aguda y esta no era diferente, introdujo sus dedos en mi boca y yo los recibí con un juego de mi lengua, mientras manipula mis pechos con la otra mano, después de un buen rato sus dedos rozan la parte más sensible de mi intimidad y hacen que me vuelva loca de placer – Estoy a punto de… - dije pero antes de que pudiese terminar el orgasmo llegó y mis fluidos salieron de mí como la erupción de un volcán, mientras yo misma me empujaba contra Nivans para añadir fuerza a sus embestidas, con mi liberación las paredes de mi vagina se estrecharon estimulando mucho más a mi compañero que unos segundos después de mí también logró correrse nuevamente dentro de mí.

Se sentó junto a mí en la cama – Respira porque aún no terminamos – dijo – Diablos sí que tienes energía – pensé – Cálmate soldado, déjame respirar - - Esta bien – respondió y me recostó en la cama se colocó entre mis piernas – Eres una debilucha – dijo y pasó su lengua en mi órgano aún muy sensible, haciéndome gemir con fuerza – Aguarda, aguarda (lo detuve) es tu turno de descansar - - ¿Qué? – tome su brazo y lo conduje para que se sentara en la orilla de la cama, yo me coloque de rodillas ante él, mientras él me miraba con curiosidad – ¿Aún no has tenido suficiente? – tomé su miembro nuevamente erecto entre mis manos y lo coloqué en mi boca.

Inicie lentamente jugando con mi lengua y mis manos, pero pronto aumente el ritmo y con mi ritmo su respiración también se aceleró, lo hice así durante varios minutos en los que él se limitó a mirarme, presionando su mandíbula ante mis movimientos, lo retire de mi boca y lo coloqué entre mis pechos imitando el movimiento de mi boca con ellos, mientras lamía la punta de su pene con mi lengua, sus manos sujetaron con fuerza la sábana y supe que estaba a punto de liberarse así que dedique los siguientes minutos a chupar solamente la punta con mi boca sin olvidar el movimiento de mis manos.

Un gruñido se escapó de su garganta y justo en se momento se liberó completamente dentro de mi boca, decidí tragarme todo lo que me entregó, él cayó rendido en la cama y yo me coloque junto a él – Diablos sabes lo que haces, fue justo como lo imagine - dijo y colocó su brazo como almohada para mí – Aguarda un minuto ¿Imaginabas esto? – sus mejillas tomaron un color rojo intenso aún con la heridas se lograba apreciar – Eres muy tierno – dije besando con cuidado su mejilla al ver que no respondía mi pregunta - Eres un sueño hecho realidad – dijo – Uumm … Sueño es lo que tengo en este momento – dije abrazándome a él – Si es hora de dormir – respondió, volví a ponerme la ropa y me recosté junto a él para pasar lo que quedaba de la noche juntos.

Me reuní con mis compañeros junto con Piers a las 9:00 am salí al patio del hospital muerta de frio - ¿Qué diablos sucede? – pregunté al notar el alboroto que había en el lugar, incluso nadie notó que mi mano está firmemente sujeta a la de Piers, James me miró con el rostro lleno de confusión - ¿Qué? ¿qué, ya dime qué carajos está pasando? – dije con mucha molestia – El Capitán… - dijo, mi corazón dio un vuelco - ¿Qué le ocurrió al Capitán? – solté la mano de Nivans – El Capitán no está… solo desapareció… -


	25. Algo Inesperado

**Capítulo 25: Algo inesperado.**

/ Tu perspectiva… /

Las cosas no podrían estar peor, el Capitán escapó, no sabemos por qué y tampoco sabemos adónde pudo haber ido, este país es grande y estoy segura que no lo conoce porque nunca habíamos estado aquí; Sin embargo se marchó sin dejar huella, cuando los chicos fueron a desayunar, tomó su ropa y se escabulló sin ser visto, los doctores dicen que ayer atacó a un grupo de soldados y tuvieron que sedarlo, sé que debe estar muy confundido, pero él jamás se iría dejándonos atrás y sé que jamás abandonaría así por así su lugar en la BSAA, algo realmente malo debió haber ocurrido y como si no fuera poco, acabo de recibir una llamada desde los Estados Unidos, por mi desacato al venir aquí puedo ser suspendida, así que debo volver cuanto antes a la central - ¿Estás bien? – James se acerca a mí – Diablos amigo ¿Qué demonios ocurre aquí? - - No lo sé, pero el Capitán no pudo haber ido muy lejos lo buscaremos y te notificaremos en cuanto lo encontremos - - Rayos Marco conoces a Chris si no quiere ser encontrado es probable que su búsqueda sea en vano - - Sé que Piers y tú lo conocen mejor que toda la unidad y sería de gran ayuda que ambos se quedaran aquí con nosotros - - Lo sé si no fuera por ese imbécil de Curtys - - ¿Él fue quien te reportó? - - ¿Tú quien crees? - - Es probable que intente sobornarte - - ¿De qué hablas? - - He visto cómo te mira y siempre está metiéndose en los asuntos de nuestra unidad - - Es un pedazo de mierda - - Nunca se atrevió a hacer nada por el Capitán Redfield, pero ahora que no está ¿Quién sabe? Es mejor que dejes que Piers te acompañe - - ¿Bromeas? Se cuidarme sola además tú mismo lo dijiste tienen mejores oportunidades de encontrarlo con uno de nosotros aquí - - Sé lo que dije, pero no lo vas a convencer (refiriéndose a Piers) de dejarte ir sola – yo reí – Él sabe que no puede oponerse a mí y he decidido ir sola, además tengo otros asuntos que resolver en casa – mi mente voló hacia Leon, me fui sin dejar más que un mensaje de texto él merece algo mejor que eso – Está bien, pero no creo que le guste - - Por ahora tienen cosas más importantes de que ocuparse, yo voy a resolver mis propios problemas - - Espero que valiera la pena la suspensión – James Marco me dedico un guiño y se marchó riendo – Imbécil a ver cuándo aprende a no meterse en lo que no le importa – dije en voz alta, pero no logró escucharme.

Nivans se había puesto ya su uniforme nuevo y se reunió conmigo en el patio de la base – ¿Estás segura que quieres ir sola? - - Diablos, sí que me gusta verlo así – pensé, luce tan sexy con su uniforme - ¿Por qué no lo estaría? - respondí al fin - Sé lo testaruda que eres, pero recuerda los rumores que escuchamos sobre Curtys - -Puedo cuidarme sola y aunque no fuera así ¿Qué harías? ¿Matar al imbécil? - - Sabes que todos los que estamos aquí somos asesinos – dijo con un semblante serio – Como sea, puedo arreglármelas sola, por ahora necesitamos encontrar al Capitán y asegurarnos de que esté bien - - Lo sé – pude apreciar una pizca de celos en sus ojos – Descuida regresaré en cuanto todo se aclare, estaré aquí antes de que me extrañes – le sonreí – Eso lo dudo – dijo y se retiró para reunirse con nuestros compañeros – Señorita el avión está listo – el saldado joven que me prestó su teléfono para comunicarme con Leon viajaría de nuevo conmigo a Los Estados Unidos – Claro – respondí mire durante unos segundos a mis compañeros algunos se despidieron desde lo lejos, menos Piers- él no volvió a mirarme – Es un idiota caprichoso – pensé subí al avión sin saber lo que me esperaba en la central.

…

No tengo mi auto en la central así que debo tomar un taxi, debería pero no lo hago, camino sola por la calle y no puedo evitar sentir que alguien me observa, pongo mi mano en mi cadera, donde siempre llevo mi arma conmigo, pero esta noche no, el Mayor Curtys decidió presentar una queja formal por lo que voy a ser juzgada ante las autoridades de la BSAA por insubordinación – Maldito infeliz – cada vez que lo pienso mi sangre se vuelve fuego, supongo que me han decomisado mi arma favorita para que no pueda ir a pegarle un tiro al hijo de perra y justo la noche que no la tengo es cuando la necesito, estoy a unos dos kilómetros de una ciudad pequeña.

Una base militar no puede estar en medio de una ciudad por obvias razones y la de la BSAA no es la excepción así que en realidad es mucho lo que he caminado para llegar a la primera ciudad – Esto parece una escena de la masacre de Texas – pensé la caminata siempre me ayuda a despejar mi mente y es relajante, pero no en esta noche – Demonios debí traer el auto de Piers - pensé es una razón más que me llena de ira, el auto estaba ahí en el estacionamiento y sé la combinación del casillero de Piers por lo que fácilmente pude haber sacado las llaves, pero no, tenía tanta ira que solamente lo observé ahí a pocos metros del auto de Chris, una punzada de dolor me atravesó el pecho – ¿Chris donde estás? – solamente espero que este bien.

Claramente logro escuchar que alguien se aproxima corriendo rápidamente hacia mí, cierro mis puños preparándome para pelear, pero antes de que pueda voltearme algo me golpea con fuerza el rostro – Olvidaste esto – una voz irreconocible me susurra al oído, mi teléfono cae junto a mi rostro - ¿Qué demonios? – dije e intenté levantarme, pero el golpe me dañó más de lo que pensé y lentamente todo empezó a hundirse en la oscuridad …

/ Perspectiva de Leon…/

06:00 a.m. La casa está en silencio, se siente totalmente vacía y fría, coloco mis llaves en la mesa que esta junto a la puerta, estoy acostumbrado a la soledad, pero no aquí, no en esta casa, cierro la puerta tras de mí, estoy fuera desde las 4:00 a.m. correr me ayuda a liberar mi mente, normalmente ella me ayuda a seguir creo que nunca había notado lo bien que me hace que (nombre) esté aquí conmigo, después de cada misión vengo hasta aquí y veo sus ojos y su hermosa sonrisa y pienso en que mi siguiente misión será en la que por fin los problemas terminen y pueda volver definitivamente a mi casa junto a ella, pero ahora que no está me siento desubicado, camino hasta el sofá, con ambas manos me quito la sudadera húmeda por el esfuerzo físico que acabo de hacer, viejos recuerdos vienen a mi mente.

...

Era una noche de verano y yo volví de una misión en el extremo del país, ella apareció con su auto nuevo frente al edificio donde está mi apartamento, cuando pase frente a él la ventana descendió y una hermosa (nombre) me esperaba dentro con el rostro resplandeciente y el cabello suelto, realmente estaba muy cansado, pero jamás me negaría a pasar mi tiempo libre con ella y aunque nuestra relación nunca ha sido del todo sentimental ahora me doy cuenta que ella es con una fuente de energía para mí.

Subí a su auto, aún con mis cosas en mi mochila - Sé que estás cansado, pero te prometo que será divertido – dijo en ese momento advertí que llevaba puesto un vestido – Creo que debe ser una noche especial – pensé porque ella casi nunca usa vestido – Está bien – dije esperando que se acercara para besarme, pero no lo hizo me dedicó la más hermosa sonrisa y encendió el auto.

Después de varios minutos llegamos a una colina a las afueras de la ciudad – Bien llegamos – ella bajo del auto sin decir nada más, aun no nos conocíamos del todo bien así que aún tenía razones para desconfiar de ella me asegure de que mi arma estuviera en mi cadera y baje del auto, ella está en la cajuela y yo intento acercarme – No te acerques aquí – me grita instintivamente coloco mi mano sobre mi arma - ¿Qué ocurre? – le pregunto - Tranquilo no voy a matarte - - ¿A si? Porque eso parece - - Descuida si quisiera matarte no lo haría aquí y menos sin haber tenido sexo por última vez – mi rostro se tornó de color rojo agradecí que estuviera oscuro y que nadie estuviera ahí para notarlo, en unos segundos ella se acercó con un pastel en las manos con un 30 iluminado por una velita – ¿Qué? Pero si mi cumpleaños es…- - Ahora – ella me interrumpió, revise la fecha en mi teléfono – Es cierto yo…- - Oye ya retira la mano de tu estúpida arma – no lo había notado, pero aún seguía estando alerta, el gesto me tomó totalmente por sorpresa, ella caminó hacia el frente del auto y colocó en pastel sobre el capó de su auto – Ven aquí o se derretirá por el calor del motor, sopla la velita y pide un deseo - dijo yo me apresure e hice exactamente lo que ella me pidió excepto pedir un deseo nunca creí en eso, pero ella por el contrario, aunque es una chica ruda sigue siendo una niña en algunos aspectos, es muy tierna; el lugar se quedó en la oscuridad, me acerque a ella y coloqué mi mano en la parte posterior de su cabeza para atraerla hacia mí, la besé como nunca la había besado, iluminados solo por la luz de la luna nos sentamos en el pasto a observar las estrellas mientras comíamos de mi pastel de cumpleaños.

...

Ahora que lo pienso creo que esa noche comencé a amarla, me siento como un imbécil por no cederle el espacio que merece dentro de mi corazón, haciéndola compartir mi amor con Ada, apoyó mi cabeza en mis manos – Soy un imbécil, tal vez si es cierto que no sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes, ella no se fue solo porque sus compañeros necesitaran de ella, tal vez se fue por Redfield, ese idiota – sacudo mi cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos

...

\- Vamos no temas, no tengo perro o algún animal salvaje que pueda morderte – estábamos en la entrada de su casa (la casa que compartimos ahora) yo sé perfectamente donde vive, pero jamás me atreví a entrar porque consideré que sería una manera de formalizar nuestra relación y era exactamente lo que no quería, pero esta noche se lo debía - Ella es perfecta por qué no arriesgarme - pensé y entré en la casa – Siéntate – dijo y subió las escaleras, me asegure de apagar la conexión de mi teléfono con Hunnigan para que no pudiera rastrearme, unos minutos más tarde (nombre) bajó con unos short y camisa diminutos, respire profundo - ¿Y ella es…? – pregunte señalando la fotografía de una anciana que está junto a las escaleras – Ella era mi abuela - - Lo siento mucho - - Descuida me cuida desde el cielo desde hace muchos años – sonreí parece que es otra cosa que tenemos en común, ninguno tiene familia o algo por el estilo, se sentó junto a mí – Veo que aún no confías en mí - - Lo siento es solo la estúpida costumbre del trabajo - - Descuida yo tampoco confiaría en alguien que me lleva a la nada - - ¿Entonces por qué lo hiciste? – ella sonrió y se colocó sobre mí mirándome fijamente – Solo quiero conocer al verdadero Scoth Kennedy – dijo casi en un ronroneo que hizo que mi amigo dentro de mi pantalón se levantara de su sitio, puso sus suaves labios contra los míos e inicio uno de los besos más largos que jamás hemos tenido, creo que estuvimos una hora entera en este sofá solamente luchando con nuestras lenguas mientras recorría su cuerpo con mis deseosas manos, sus manos retiraron la sudadera que llevaba puesta esa noche, su delicado tacto estaba empezando a generar dolor en mi entrepierna, necesitaba hacerla mía en ese mismo lugar así que me levanté y la coloqué debajo de mí en el sofá, sus ojos me veían con deseo era alucinante estar sobre ella en la primera noche que pase en esta casa.

En realidad, fue muy fácil deshacerme de su ropa, mi deseo era tal que ni siquiera me quite los pantalones para hacérselo, sus manos se escabulleron dentro de mi ropa interior y liberaron mi mimbro que ya estaba totalmente erecto y listo para hacerla mía, lo colocó en su humedad y con movimientos suaves se estimuló ella misma. El calor comenzó a subir por mi espalda, estaba a punto de penetrarla cuando ella misma me rogó – Hazlo… hazlo ya… por favor – me acerqué para morder su labio inferior y me introduje lentamente dentro de ella, suave, húmeda y estrecha, es perfecta, no hay mejor sensación que estar con ella, incluso con todo lo que siento por Ada estoy seguro de que he disfrutado más el sexo con (nombre) porque estoy seguro de que se entrega totalmente y sin dudarlo a mí y eso le añade una sensación de seguridad que me hace sentir como en casa.

...

– No sé cómo no rompimos este sofá – digo apoyando mi espalda contra el respaldo, mi mente vuelve a viajar a tres años atrás cuando la hice mía en este mismo lugar, pero el sonido de mi teléfono interrumpe mi pensamiento – Hannigan ¿Qué ocurre? - - Hola Leon, necesitamos que te dirijas a Canadá a retirar a un elemento especial, es un pedido especial del presidente - - Está bien - - Sé que necesitabas un tiempo de descanso, pero la BSAA no puede encargarse parece que sufrieron un percance en Edonia, el Capitán del equipo Alfa está desaparecido y la soldado (nombre) será juzgada – mis ojos se abren completamente al escuchar esto último, no sé porque Hannigan ha decidido darme esta información si no concierne a la misión, tal vez es que ya sabe que (nombre) es ahora mi… ¿Ahora? Lo ha sido desde hace tres años – Copiado partiré en seguida… Y Hannigan mantenme informado de la situación – ella sonrió y asintió como respuesta, la llamada finalizó - ¿Juzgada? ¿Qué demonios (nombre) en que te has metido ahora? – subo las escaleras y me preparo para mi misión…

…

/ Tu Perspectiva…/

Los rayos de luz matutinos ya surcan el cielo cuando despierto, tengo un dolor de cabeza muy fuerte y no tengo idea de dónde estoy, me tomó unos minutos para sentarme, hay algo diferente en el ambiente, hace mucho más calor y el terreno luce diferente, la sangre en mi frente se ha mezclado con el polvo y ahora está seca - ¿Qué demonios? Apenas puedo recordar lo que ocurrió – el auto de Piers es todo lo que está en mi mente – ¿Acaso fui atropellada por un auto? – no, no imposible ¿Qué auto pasaría por aquí? Además, si hubiese sido uno de la BSAA estaría en un hospital – Tal vez un coyote o un perro salvaje – me pongo de pie e intento quitarme el polvo de encima – No, un animal salvaje eso es ridículo, estaría muerta ahora – decidí continuar caminando hacia la siguiente ciudad, de pronto escucho un sonido agudo - ¿Qué demonios…? – es mi teléfono y está dentro de mi chaqueta - ¡Es Chris! – grito y contesto la llamada rápidamente – Chris hola… ¿Dónde estás? Por favor dime que estás bien … Hola… - intento obtener respuesta, pero del otro lado de la línea solo hay silencio – Demonios debe ser la maldita señal – veo fijamente el aparato durante unos segundos, el recuerdo llegó como un golpe a mi cabeza - ¿Qué carajos pasó? Estaba en la carretera y alguien me golpeó, pero para qué diablos querrían que tuviera mi teléfono – justo en ese momento un sonido agudo volvió a producirse en la bocina del artefacto que está en mi mano – Hola ¡Chris! – pregunte con la esperanza de que esta vez si pudiese saber algo de él - ¿(nombre_)? – una voz femenina contesto, revisé la pantalla del teléfono antes de contestar, pero no registraba ningún número, volví a colocar el auricular en mi oído - ¿Hola? (nombre) soy Hannigan - - ¿Ingrid qué ocurre Leon está bien? – la llamada me sorprendió y no recordé que por el momento nadie más que Chris y Piers saben de la relación que mantenemos – Si, si claro es solo que está como loco buscándote - - ¿Qué? ¿Buscándome? - - Linda tu audiencia en la BSAA fue extendida hace dos meses y desde entonces se te busca…


	26. Una pista

**Capítulo 26: Una pista.**

/ Perspectiva de Piers… /

Camino rápidamente por las enredadas y angostas calles rurales que hay en Edonia, mi respiración se torna de color blanco en cuanto hace contacto con la atmosfera fría de aquí, hemos establecido un perímetro de diez kilómetros alrededor de la base improvisada, suponemos que el Capitán no pudo ir lejos con el clima que hay y sin recursos, aunque conozco demasiado bien a Chris y sé que encontrarlo no será para nada una tarea fácil, por suerte he recuperado mis energías y el frío me distrae del dolor de mis heridas que aún no sanan, me he reusado a usar spray o de aquella planta verde porque quiero recordar que soy uno de los dos únicos sobrevivientes de la tragedia.

Frente a mi hay un hombre de aspecto desgastado con sangre en el rostro, fuera de una casa casi en ruinas, es la primera persona que veo, me detengo frente a él – Señor, disculpe señor estoy buscando a este hombre – le muestro una foto – me pregunto si lo ha visto – el hombre me mira fijamente durante unos segundos, me preparo para lo peor, sujeto mi arma, pero no me muevo de mi lugar – Papá – una voz suena temerosa dentro de la casa, el hombre reacciona ante ella, empieza a gritar cosas que no puedo entender porque habla en su idioma y se acerca a mí gritando como si quisiera advertir a alguien de mi presencia – ¡Retroceda! - le grito, pero el hombre me ignora y continua avanzando, retrocedo y le apunto con mi rifle – ¡Dije que retroceda! – vuelvo a gritar, no hay más que hacer, si le avisa a los rebeldes sobre mi presencia van a emboscarme aquí y estando solo no sería muy bueno, estoy a punto de tirar del gatillo – ¡Papá, basta! – una chica de baja estatura, piel muy pálida y cabello negro salió de la casa a evitar que matara a su padre, intercambiaron unas palabras entre ellos, no pude comprender, pero a juzgar por las señales que se hacían creo que el hombre quería que volviera dentro de la casa y la chica se negaba, el hombre cayó sobre sus rodillas y comenzó a llorar, mi arma seguía apuntando a ambos, no podía darme el lujo de bajar la guardia – Por favor Señor – la chica me dirigió la palabra – Hablas mi idioma – dije ella me ignoró y continuó hablando con lágrimas en los ojos – Se lo suplico, solo siga su camino, ya no tenemos más que darles – baje mi arma al notar los moretones y la ropa desgarrada de la niña – Por favor, ya hicieron suficiente daño – dijo poniendo sus manos sobre su vientre, el sudor helado salía de mis manos – Soy un imbécil – pensé, no note antes la sangre en las piernas de la chica – Escucha no vengo a hacerles daño, solo trato de encontrar a alguien – la chica abrazó fuerte a su padre, era casi una niña debió tener unos quince años, sentí mi sangre arder dentro de mí - ¿Quién te hizo esto? Contéstame - ella me miró con vergüenza y miedo en sus ojos - Te prometo que esto no se va a quedar así – dije de pronto escuche unos silbidos a unas calles detrás de mí – Rápido entren en la casa – les indique, pero la chica me sujetó el brazo con fuerza – Te matarán, ven adentro – evalué las posibilidades de supervivencia y decidí que por ahora ocultarme sería mi mejor opción así que fui con ellos.

Dentro era un desastre, todo estaba roto como si hubiera pasado un tornado - ¿Qué demonios? – dije había unas sábanas en sangrentadas tiradas en el piso, la chica las tomó avergonzada y comenzó a llorar sujetándolas con fuerza – Si (nombre) estuviera aquí habría ido a buscar a esos imbéciles y los habría degollado frente a sus familias – pensé, volví a pensar en ella, puede que mi cuerpo esté aquí, pero mi alma está allá con ella, mi mente no ha dejado de pensar en ella ni un segundo.

Por suerte parece que los rebeldes tenían prisa pues pasaron sin revisar las viviendas – Creo que esos aún no se han convertido - - Aún no, pero lo harán todos los rebeldes lo hacen dicen que ese suero les da la vida eterna, tal vez yo debería… - la chica se acercó a la puerta - Escucha eso es basura esa maldita cosa solo te vuelve un animal sin la capacidad de razonar – dije y me coloqué en su camino – Debes quedarte aquí dentro y cuida de tu padre, esta maldita guerra acabará pronto, me aseguraré de que así sea – la chica asintió con la cabeza – Dijiste que buscabas a alguien - - Si es él – la chica tomó la foto y se la mostró a su padre y le pregunto en su idioma, el hombre tomó la foto de Chris y la apuño en su mano susurrando algo - ¿Qué, qué fue lo que dijo? – pregunte – Dice que… él es el culpable de esto… - - ¿Qué diablos…? –

...

Salí de esa casa totalmente confundido - ¿Qué diablos pasó con Chris? Sé que nunca le habría puesto una mano encima a una niña, pero por qué el anciano dijo que fue él – comencé a correr porque los rayos de sol ya estaban desapareciendo del cielo, el clima cada vez se estaba más y más frio.

Unos dos kilómetros más adelante me detuve abruptamente - ¿Capitán qué diablos pasó contigo? – me pregunté cuando llegué a una plaza en la que había unos quince rebeldes muertos, algunos estaban terriblemente mutilados – Sin duda este fue Chris – pensé; empecé a correr en la dirección que consideré que Chris pudo haber huido, pero una voz me contacto por medio de mi comunicador - ¿Piers? Necesitas volver ahora mismo a la base - - ¿Qué ocurre? aún me quedan unos minutos de luz y tengo una pista de Chris - - Nivans debes regresar ahora – la voz de Marco sonaba muy preocupada – Diablos ¿Qué es tan importante que deba irme ahora mismo? - - Confía en mí no puedo decírtelo porque nos están vigilando, date prisa - - Copiado voy en seguida – un minuto dijo vigilando ¿Qué carajos pasa? Mientras caminaba mi mente volvió hacia (tu nombre) hace una semana que se fue y la extraño inmensamente, soy un estúpido justo en este momento debe estar con ese tipo rubio, tal vez sea por eso que no se ha comunicado, la conozco y sé que puede ser muy cruel además ella jamás me aseguró que se quedaría conmigo y ahora recuerdos son todo lo que me queda.

Tarde unas tres horas en volver a la base tomé otro camino diferente esta vez para cubrir más terreno, pero no me encontré ni una sola señal de Chris ni de otro ser viviente. Al llegar a la base me tope con mucho movimiento, un avión de la BSAA había aterrizado hace un tiempo y varios soldados rondaban el perímetro - ¿Qué ocurre Señor acaso alguien ha intentado atacarnos? – pregunté al General Johnson cuando me lo encontré en la pista – Hijo ve a reunirte con tu unidad – me ordenó – Si Señor – pero en cuanto entre al edificio – Si es él – la enfermera rubia me señalaba - ¿Qué rayos ocurre aquí? - - Piers Nivans reúnete con tu unidad están en el salón 2B – me giré sin contestar y me dirigí en seguida al lugar indicado, entre y todos mis compañeros estaban ahí susurrando entre sí – Muchachos ¿Alguien quiere decirme que mierda está pasando aquí? – les ordené totalmente molesto por el secreto – Señor, es (nombre) – respondió Evans (soy quien le sigue en rango a Chris y en su ausencia soy el Capitán del grupo Alfa, el original grupo alfa) mi corazón dio un vuelco al escuchar su nombre - ¿Qué? ¿Le pasó algo malo? – - Muchachos silencio – el Mayor Curtys entró en la habitación – Sabemos que son lo más parecido que la soldado (nombre) tiene por familia así que si se preocupan por ella les ruego que sean totalmente sinceros conmigo - - Señor solicito información ¿qué esta pasando? – pregunte temiendo lo peor – Los haremos pasar uno por uno al salón contiguo para entrevistarlos – dijo ignorando mi petición y se retiró – Maldito hijo de perra – Ellis vociferó – Chicos, qué ocurre porqué nadie me dice nada – les rogué – Al parecer extendieron una solicitud para procesarla por desacato hace una semana cuando regresó - - ¿Qué? - - El problema es que…- Marco no logró terminar - Señor Nivans pase por favor – un soldado llegó para escoltarme a la otra habitación y yo lo acompañé sin protestar, necesitaba saberlo todo cuanto antes.

-Piers siéntese por favor – me indicó Curtys, no era el único en la habitación, pero al parecer sería quien guiaría el interrogatorio, sacó un cigarrillo y me ofreció uno, lo tomé y ambos comenzamos a fumar – Se nos ha indicado que usted es la persona más "Cercana" a (nombre) (acentuó esa palabra con la intención de que sonara a doble sentido ) – yo me mantuve en silencio no tenía intenciones de caer en su juego sin que me dijera lo que ocurre - ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que la vio? – dijo sacando humo blanco por su nariz - La semana pasada antes de que partiera en el avión- respondí - ¿Está seguro? - - Por supuesto, desde entonces solo cumplo con mi misión de encontrar al Capitán – continúo fumando - ¿Y si revisamos sus cosas podría asegurar que no… - - Estoy seguro de que ya lo hicieron así que le pido que sea claro y me pregunte de una vez lo que quiere saber – el rostro del hombre se volvió sombrío sé que de haber estado solos habría intentado atacarme, estoy seguro, pero en su lugar apagó el cigarrillo en la mesa – Usted es la pareja de (nombre) ¿quiero saber dónde la oculta? - - ¿Pareja? - - ¿Lo va a negar? Y si le hacemos las pruebas ahora mismo… - - Señor no veo la relevancia de su pregunta ¿Y ocultarla? ¿De qué está hablando? - - La señorita (nombre) iba a ser juzgada por insubordinación ante las autoridades de la BSAA por petición mía y desde que abandonó la base a las 6:00 p.m. de ese día no se le ha vuelto a ver - - ¿Qué? – sentí que mi corazón se detuvo, me levanté del asiento - Señor permanezca sentado – me pidió otro soldado que estaba en la habitación – Evidentemente no sabe nada de ella, pero si lo contacta no dude en avisarme… y otra cosa ¿Conoce a otra persona que sea cercana a (nombre)? - - El imbécil rubio - pensé – Ella no tiene familia Señor como lo dijo nosotros somos lo único que ella tiene – Curtys sonrió victorioso ante mi derrota - ¿Puedo retirarme? - - Por supuesto soldado – me dirigí rápidamente a mi habitación asignada – Como lo sospeche – dije al ver que estaba abierta y todo dentro estaba completamente fuera de lugar - ¿Demonios (nombre) dónde estás? – me sentí como un imbécil, esa es la razón de que no me haya llamado y por mi orgullo no traté de contactarla antes – Debo ser la peor mierda que existe – dije busque mi teléfono en el uniforme que llevo puesto y marque su número, nadie contestó es extraño ni siquiera suena, es como si estuviera marcando a la nada.

Ahora no tengo idea de qué carajos debo hacer estoy cerca de encontrar a Chris y demasiado lejos de (nombre) pero Chris sabe cuidarse solo y jamás me perdonaría que algo le ocurriera a ella… - ¿Qué debo hacer? -


	27. ¿Dónde estoy?

**Capítulo 27: ¿Dónde estoy?.**

 _/ Perspectiva de Leon… /_

Dos malditos meses han pasado y aún no aparece – Hannigan ¿Alguna novedad? – creo que he llamado a Hannigan tres veces por minuto en el último mes – No Leon, no ha habido cambios en los últimos diez minutos te prometo que en cuanto tengamos información te la hare saber - - Bien – corto la llamada y sigo caminando en círculos, la BSAA ha ido a revisar su casa, parece que también la están buscando desesperadamente creo que ellos se rigen bajo la norma de no dejar a nadie atrás y menos cuando los últimos en verla fueron ellos mismos, veo la foto que saque de su casa, si la hubiesen encontrado tal vez la hubiesen torturado por información o algo peor; es una locura, ella con Wesker - ¿Y qué tal si él tiene algo que ver…? – froto mi mano contra mi frente – Es una idea estúpida, ese imbécil murió hace tres años, esta situación me está volviendo loco - Chris fue quien se deshizo de él en África – Un segundo… Chris Redfield desapareció hace dos meses – mi cabeza empieza a juntar piezas imaginarias – Pero el desapareció en Edonia y ella fue vista por última vez aquí en los Estados Unidos, pero que tal si todo fue un plan … - Apuño la foto que está en mi mano – Debo dejar de pensar en eso – me levanto y vuelvo a caminar alrededor de mi habitación en mi apartamento.

No soy bueno para quedarme sentado esperando, por mi cuenta me he enterado que Chris aún no aparece, su unidad tiene encomendada la tarea de buscarlo por el mundo si es necesario y aunque su compañero Piers pidió regresar aquí le fue negada su petición por ser el Capitán momentáneo de los Alfa, mientras tanto yo tengo que quedarme esperando, no se puede establecer ningún tipo de conexión con (nombre) es como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra - Sé que está viva, debe estarlo – me digo a mi mismo, la única pista que tengo (y que me hace sospechar que hay alguien conocido tras esto) es que su teléfono desapareció de su casa, pongo mis manos en mi cabeza – Tal vez sea mi culpa, tal vez se dio cuenta – jamás me perdonaría que algo le haya pasado por mi culpa.

...

La noche del 31 de diciembre cuando ella partió a Edonia a ver a Chris yo estaba libre momentáneamente no tenía ninguna misión y planeaba pasar mi tiempo con ella, pero ella se marchó, yo estaba tan molesto cuando recibí el mensaje (Fue entonces cuando me enteré que su teléfono debía estar en la casa y así fue) me quedé solo bebiendo alcohol; a la noche siguiente exactamente a las 11:00 p.m. recibí un texto de Ada, ella estaba en la ciudad, quería que fuera a verla – Sé que le dije a (nombre) que por fin nuestra relación se formalizaría y aun así fui a pasar la noche con Ada – susurro, cuando volví un día después, tardé en notar que algo estaba mal, porque no había ninguna pista, la puerta no fue forzada tampoco habían roto las ventanas, todo estaba justo como lo dejé, excepto una cosa… Fui al refrigerador por algo de beber y me congelé cuando vi la fotografía de Wesker pegada a la puerta con cinta - tal vez ella volvió – imposible era muy temprano, saque mi arma en seguida y subí las escaleras lentamente, todo estaba en silencio, revise cada rincón de la casa y lo único que faltaba era su celular, todo lo demás estaba igual, si ella se dio cuenta de que la engañé y se fue jamás habría dejado la fotografía de su abuela estoy seguro – Tal vez estoy imaginando cosas – decidí ir a correr para despejar mi mente de lo ocurrido y justo unas horas más tarde recibí la llamada de Hannigan informándome de mi nueva misión y de la condición de (nombre) con la BSAA – Maldita sea debí haber anticipado que algo malo pasaría – los minutos pasan demasiado lento, no lo soporto más si Ingrid no la encuentra hoy mismo iré en persona a buscarla por el mundo entero si es necesario.

/ Perspectiva de Chris… /

No puedo creer que estoy en un lugar que no conozco y no sé cuánto tiempo llevo aquí, todo es tan confuso, solo logro recordar alguien con cabello rojo, creo que es una chica… no son dos chicas (antes narré que cuando entraste a la BSAA tenías teñido de rojo el cabello) pero no logro recordar nada más, he deambulado sin rumbo buscando a alguien que pueda reconocerme y decirme quien soy o qué demonios hago aquí, pero es inútil, siento un terrible dolor emocional, siento que soy culpable de algo, algo terrible, por eso no me esmero demasiado en recordar mi pasado, cada día es igual voy de taberna en taberna emborrachándome, de vez en cuando alguna chica me lleva con ella... durante el sexo es el único momento en que mi mente logra descansar; Sin embargo, cuando me duermo vuelvo a soñar con una de las chicas de cabello rojo, temo que sea un recuerdo doloroso así que no me esfuerzo en recuperar esa memoria.

El día finalizó normal hasta que volví al lugar donde me he establecido por ahora, sobre la cama había una pequeña bolsa plástica con algo dentro, mi instinto me dice que tenga cuidado, pero decido ignorarlo y reviso su contenido – Es un teléfono ¿Qué diablos? – estoy seguro de que esto no estaba aquí, presionó uno de los botones, la pantalla se enciende y revela una serie de números, tal vez sé a quién pertenece y no lo recuerdo - Diablos voy a hacerlo de una vez – presiono el botón para marcar, en seguida escucho el enlace satelital y un tono agudo, espero durante unos segundos hasta que una voz femenina contesta - Chris hola… ¿Dónde estás? Por favor dime que estás bien … - me mantengo en silencio, solamente escuchando esa linda voz - Demonios debe ser la maldita señal – corto la llamada en seguida - ¿Chris… soy Chris… Red… Redfield …- siento que mi cabeza va a estallar, se llena de imágenes confusas - ¡Ya basta! – grite y lance el aparato contra la pared. Creo que algunas cosas es mejor que se queden dónde están … en el pasado…

/ Tu perspectiva… /

\- Linda tu audiencia en la BSAA fue extendida hace dos meses y desde entonces se te busca… - - ¿Qué? ¿Dos meses…?pero si ayer estaba…- veo a mi alrededor – Hannigan ¿Dónde estoy? - - Por algún motivo no puedo rastrear tu señal… - - Ingrid por favor yo sé que podrían encontrar una aguja en marte desde ahí - - Algo interfiere con tu señal, pero descuida lo resolveré - - Date prisa estoy quemándome aquí - - Ya está… Wow… ¿Qué te ocurrió? - - ¿Por qué? ¿Dónde estoy? - - Linda estas en Siria - - ¿Qué? - - No te preocupes contactaré a la BSAA ahora mismo - - Espero que se den prisa, si los rebeldes me encuentran aquí, no habrá a quien rescatar - - Por supuesto, quédate donde estas … - Demonios, Siria ¿es una broma? Y hace dos meses, esto es imposible, Leon debe estar muy angustiado, tal vez por eso Chris intentaba contactarme.

Decido sentarme en la arena caliente por algún motivo no me quema, - dos meses… - Claire me matará por no haberla llamado en tanto tiempo, reviso mis archivos en mi teléfono todo esta como antes excepto… mi galería de imágenes… ¿Qué diablos? - ¿Qué diablos hace esto aquí? – hay una foto más en mi teléfono – Es Leon… - alguien debió haberla puesto ahí, es una fotografía de Leon con una dirección – H. Green, 1,250 oeste – Me rasco la cabeza, no entiendo nada de lo que pasa, es como si hubiera dormido durante dos meses. Unas rocas pequeñas caen de una colina que está a mi derecha, me pongo de pie rápidamente y coloco mi mano en mi arma, solo para darme cuenta de que no está – Mierda – susurro no debo alejarme mucho de aquí, pero si me quedo me emboscaran… aproximadamente 15 hombres aparecen de todas direcciones – Miren que lindo bocadillo – uno de ellos habla primero con un extraño acento, yo los observo mientras me rodean lentamente, evalúo mis posibilidades de salir bien librada – Creo que seré el primero, después de que te hayamos violado, te llevaremos a nuestro campamento donde te esperan otros 50 hombres preciosa - - Vete a la mierda maldito – le grito – Tiene una boca sucia debe ser americana, justo como me gustan - - Intenta tocarme pendejo – respondo – Creo que debemos enseñarle a respetar a los hombres – estos hombre se creen superiores a las mujeres, pero aun así las necesitan para meter sus asquerosas cosas, pienso.

Uno de ellos está a punto de lanzarse sobre mí, cuando dos aviones aparecen, las balas empiezan a llover, yo me lanzo contra la arena mientras ellos son acribillados – Mierda me van a matar idiotas – grito, los hombres que querían atacarme están en pedazos frente a mí – Se lo tienen merecido imbéciles - lo malo es que yo quería matarlos…

...

Ya en el avión me colocaron un suero para recuperar mis fuerzas, tomo mi teléfono y marco un número - ¿Si que quieres? – una voz mal humorada contesta del otro lado – Oye idiota no me hables así o te enseñaré a respetarme – el otro lado se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos – ¿(nombre)? - - Vaya Piers parece que has escuchado a un fantasma - …


	28. En Problemas

**Capítulo 28: En problemas**

 _/Perspectiva de Piers... /_

Mi vida ha sido un desastre, (nombre) sigue desaparecida, si alguna vez estuve realmente asustado es ahora, temo que este muerta y que no pueda volver a verla nunca, lo que más me molesta es que no pude despedirme de ella, por mi propio orgullo de mierda, Edonia no es un país amistoso para un grupo de soldados americanos, las pistas que he tenido del Capitán no me han llevado a ningún lado y aunque así fuera mi mente esta totalmente enfocada en mi (nombre) ella está volviéndome loco, siento deseos de volar hasta los Estados Unidos y buscarla hasta bajo las rocas -Soy un imbécil, si no vuelvo a verla jamás me lo perdonaré - me digo a mi mismo.

Los días avanzan lentamente, el único consuelo que tengo es esa linda niña Vinka, la que conocí junto a su padre mientras buscaba al Capitán, es mi consuelo, no en un aspecto sexual sino que es el único apoyo que hemos encontrado, ella siempre se ofrece a guiarnos o a alimentarnos es realmente una amiga especial, hemos aprendido a quererla como a una hermana y su padre, el anciano que culpó a Chris es ahora nuestro amigo también, me siento culpable porque no he podido encontrar a Black el tipo que la violó a pesar de que le prometí que lo encontraría.

Esta mañana estoy de ronda buscando en las granjas que están en el límite del perímetro que hemos establecido, a (nombre) siempre le ha gustado el clima frío y la nieve pero después de todo este tiempo estoy seguro de que odiaría este maldito clima y este maldito país, no se si seguir teniendo esperanzas, ella es mi razón de seguir y sin ella... no sé que debo hacer, es muy extraño que casi no hay gente en las calles o en las granjas y también hay pocos animales me pregunto como sobreviven estas personas, me siento en una roca y retiro mis guantes - Mierda hace mucho frío - trato de entrar en calor, reviso la munición de mi rifle de precisión, de pronto un J'avo aparece tras de mí y se me lanza encima de mí, lo golpeo lo más fuerte que puedo - Maldito imbécil - le grito el golpe en este clima frío me ha dolido más de lo que debía, el tipo se prepara para volver a atacarme, pero soy más rápido y saco mi arma de bajo calibre y le doy cuatro tiros en la cara, el infectado cayó al piso y se desintegró, silbidos se escucharon a lo lejos así que corrí y me oculté en el granero, tomé una posición estratégica en lo alto y esperé a que aparecieran, poco a poco se formaron fuera del granero, con mi Antimaterial les apunte y me deshice uno a uno de ellos, pero uno logró herirme en el brazo izquierdo - Mierda estuvo demasiado cerca - pensé en ese momento mi teléfono comenzó a sonar, me pareció extraño que no me hablaran por mi comunicador sino por el celular - ¿Si que quieres? – dije de muy mal humor por mi experiencia reciente – Oye idiota no me hables así o te enseñaré a respetarme – mi corazón se paralizó por unos segundos, no lo podía creer – ¿(nombre)? - - Vaya Piers parece que has escuchado a un fantasma - su voz sonó desde el otro lado - (nombre) En serio eres tu - la escuche reír - Cariño soy yo créelo - ¿Donde estás? ¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué desapareciste así? - lancé mil preguntas a la vez - Oye tranquilo, te prometo que te daré el informe completo en cuanto yo misma sepa que sucedió - - ¿A qué te refieres? - - Escucha es difícil de explicar en cuanto te vea, te lo contaré todo, oh y dile a Chris que me llame de nuevo - - ¿De nuevo? - - Si... ¿Qué pasa? - - (nombre) Chris aun no aparece - - ¿Qué? - - Lo sé ha pasado mucho tiempo - - pero él me llamó hace unas horas - - ¿Qué te dijo? - siento celos nuevamente - Nada... no dijo nada - - Tal vez no era él, linda muero por verte - - Lo sé en cuanto pueda volveré a Edonia, buscaremos juntos a Chris ahora debo irme - - Muy bien linda, pero promete que me llamarás de nuevo - - Claro que si, soldado es una promesa - - Preciosa, te extrañé mucho... - ella aguardo unos segundos - Yo te extraño mucho - cortó la llamada, me siento tan feliz, al fin puedo respirar nuevamente.

/ Tu Perspectiva... /

El avión aterrizó y fui llevada inmediatamente al hospital de la base, mi piel estaba quemada por el sol, estaba deshidratada y tenía un terrible caso de amnesia, parecía que hubiese estado dormida todo este tiempo, los doctores buscaban respuestas en mí y todo parecía normal, la única pista era que en mi hombro derecho faltaban unos cinco o diez centímetros cúbicos de piel, nadie se explica por qué o para que me extrajeron un fragmento tan grande, no puedo sentir dolor así que parece que fue hace un tiempo y que me ayudaron a sanar rápidamente.

No me permitirán abandonar el hospital hasta que se aseguren de que estoy bien y si no estoy en un peligro real, pues es probable que haya escapado y que ahora mi captor esté buscándome, eso no me importa ya estoy aquí y pronto veré a Leon y volveré a Edonia para concluir mi tarea y encontrar a Chris, aun siento algo muy fuerte por Leon así que deseo verlo más que cualquier otra cosa ahora, de pronto mi teléfono suena, lo reviso y veo un texto nuevo, me quedo paralizada cuando veo el contenido, es una fotografía mía con otras chicas en unas camillas, estamos sin ropa y tenemos un suero conectado al cuerpo - ¿Qué mierda pasó conmigo? ...


	29. Problemas II

Capítulo 29: Problemas II

/ Perspectiva de Leon… /

"La encontré" fueron las palabras de Ingrid, me sentí tan feliz, aunque sé que no podré verla en este momento, aunque lo deseo, pero esa felicidad se desvaneció cuando pregunté dónde está - Leon tranquilízate, está viva y está bien... - - Vamos Hannigan ¿dónde está? - - Ella no sabe que pasó, parece que ni siquiera es consciente de que han pasado dos meses, ahora está en... - - ¿En dónde? - - En Siria...- - ¿Qué? - - Lo siento Leon, no sé qué ocurrió, pero ya contacté a la BSAA irán por ella ahora mismo - - Siria ¿estás bromeando...? probablemente esté muerta para cuando lleguen ¿Cuál es su ubicación exacta? - - Agente Kennedy escucha jamás llegarías a tiempo, la BSAA tiene bases en todos lados, tardarán unas horas en encontrarla es posible que incluso minutos, escucha tranquilízate y no hagas una tontería porque tuve que mentir cuando me preguntar por qué la encontramos nosotros - - Está bien, mantenme informado - - Claro... - la llamada finalizó y ahora estoy totalmente desconcertado ¿Por qué está en uno de los terrenos más hostiles para los americanos? es una locura parece que alguien la dejó ahí para vengarse de mí, pero quién puede saber de ella... me tomé unos minutos para pensarlo la BSAA no ganaría nada con torturar a uno de sus soldados así por así, Chris y su equipo la adoran (en especial Chris) Claire es su mejor amiga y es la persona más dulce y amistosa que conozco... mi corazón se detiene durante unos segundos cuando recuerdo Bagdad... Ada es la única y estuvo aquí el día en que ella desapareció... jamás podría odiar a Ada, pero en este momento siento una fuerte sensación de enojo dentro de mí.

/ Tu perspectiva... /

Despierto y estoy en un hospital en Londres me siento demasiado bien como para haber desparecido por dos meses, todo está en silencio parece que no hay nadie cerca, sé que estoy en Inglaterra por el mapa pegado en la pared, pero dónde está la gente, una imagen llegó repentinamente a mi mente, Wesker se acercó a besar mi frente - ¿Qué demonios? - Pensé debo estar enloqueciendo, solo es mi imaginación tal vez un sueño, ni siquiera puede ser un recuerdo, busqué mi teléfono, pero no estaba conmigo, estoy empezando a ponerme nerviosa por qué hay tanto silencio - Buenos días - un enfermero entró en mi habitación - Wow niña empezaba a creer que eras un oso hibernando - - ¿De qué hablas? - - Niña dormiste durante tres días - - Tres días debes estar bromeando - - Bueno después de lo que debiste haber pasado no te culpo - - Ahora sí que estoy confundida - - Buen te lo diré tus exámenes revelaron que los huesos de tus piernas se rompieron y de alguna forma sanaron rápidamente, además tienes cicatrices internas y para finalizar te faltan unos diez centímetros cúbicos de piel - - Sabes creo que es mejor que no sigas - - Mi nombre es Daniel - - Hola Daniel soy (nombre) - - Un chico te ha llamado sin parar durante los tres días ¿Es tu novio? - - Oye eres un entrometido además como voy a saber quién demonios es si no me has dicho su nombre - - Cálmate - dijo riendo el hombre que llamó es uno de tus compañeros dijo que su nombre era James Marco - No era el nombre que esperaba oír, pero era un buen amigo no sé si esperaba que fuera Leon o Piers era igual ninguno se había reportado.

El enfermero me trajo mis cosas y ahí estaba mi teléfono lo tomé y marque el número de Leon sé que debo ser discreta por mi situación pero añoraba oír su voz - Hola, linda dónde estás - él contestó en seguida - Hola cariño estoy en Londres mañana partiré hacia los Estados Unidos - - Te extraño mucho linda, estaba tan preocupado - - No te preocupes descubriremos quien te hizo esto - - Claro yo también debo saberlo - - No voy a dejar que te alejes demasiado de mí otra vez - - Cariño sé que quieres cuidar de mí, pero Chris aun no aparece y mi unidad me necesita... me temo que tengo que volver a Edonia - - Por supuesto que no, de ninguna manera planeo permitirlo - - ¿Qué... desde cuándo debo pedirte permiso? Sabes que no puedes prohibirme nada - - Es por tu bien, no sabes cuidar de ti - - Basta no hables de mi como si fuera una estúpida niña que necesita que la cuides para poder sobrevivir, además el imbécil me golpeó por la espalda - él aguardó unos segundos antes de contestar - Tranquilízate no fue mi intención ofenderte es solo que... temo perderte no puedo vivir lejos de ti, yo solo intento mantenerte bien para mí - - Para ti... - - Si escucha... ahora podremos ser una familia - Mi corazón se detuvo y no supe que contestar - Leon yo... - - Cálmate ya será momento de hablar ahora descansa - - Si claro te llamaré en cuanto regresé - dije y corté la llamada sin permitirle despedirse. Estaba muy molesta Ada le ha salvado la vida muchas veces y ahora él debe protegerme a mí, eso es humillante. Tomé el teléfono y marqué otra serie de números - Hola Marco - - (nombre) es un milagro Dios, no lo podía creer cuando Nivans me notificó casi salté de alegría - - Oh claro extrañas que te patee el culo - - Ya veo que sigues siendo la misma engreída - yo reí - Oye... dónde está Piers está contigo - - No él no está aquí, extendió su perímetro muchos más kilómetros para poder ir a verte pronto - - Eso es... en cuanto me revisen en América volveré con ustedes - - Date prisa porque Piers ha sido insoportable en estos dos meses que estuviste ausente - - ¿A si? Y... ¿Dónde está él ahora? - - Pues no lo sé (nombre) deberías intentar llamarlo - - Si claro, estaré ahí muy pronto Marco - - Claro linda Chris te necesita - - Lo sé lo encontraremos -

...

Estoy de vuelta en mi casa no lo puedo creer han pasado dos días desde que dejé el hospital en Londres y en esos dos días no he visto más que médicos e investigadores nadie sabe que ocurrió, he tratado de no pensar en eso, por ahora quiero concentrarme en disfrutar de mi casa para largarme a Edonia mañana si es posible, me permitieron dejar el país siempre y cuando tenga mi rastreador activo todo el tiempo, en verdad estoy feliz podré regresar al campo de batalla - ¡(nombre)! Estás aquí - Leon entró en mi casa en ese momento - Cálmate cariño estoy aquí y estoy bien - corrió y me tomó entre sus brazos fuertes - Nunca vuelvas a alejarte así - - ¿Me extrañaste? - - No imaginas cuanto - Leon no es muy expresivo y tampoco es muy cariñoso, pero esta vez creo que si estaba asustado por perderme, no ha querido dejar de abrazarme - Leon yo... siento mucho mi reacción del otro día - - Descuida es mi culpa por tratar de imponerte algo que no quieres hacer, solo espero que entiendas que lo dije porque de verdad temo que estés en peligro - me miró fijamente y lentamente puso sus labios contra los míos en un beso tierno - Ven aquí - dije y lo llevé escaleras arriba hasta la ducha de nuestra habitación - Sabes yo también... te extrañé... mucho ... - dije quitando su ropa y haciendo pausas para poder besar su piel bronceada, estoy de pie tras él y mis brazos recorren su pecho y su abdomen hasta llegar a su entrepierna - Parece que lo deseas - - Mas de lo que crees - quité el broche de su pantalón y metí mi mano dentro para poder liberar su erección y cuando estuvo fuera me coloqué delante de él y comencé a manipularlo con mis manos sus labios se encontraron con los míos en un beso salvaje lleno de pasión.

Nos metimos a la ducha sin ropa en nuestros cuerpos sus manos recorren mi cuerpo lujuriosamente, mientras devora mi cuello a besos y mordiscos, deseo demasiado que me haga suya de una vez - Leon te necesito dentro de mí - suspire en su oído y parece que fue el mechero que encendió la gasolina que provocó un gigantesco incendió porque en ese instante me sacó del baño y me lanzó en la cama - Te lo voy a hacer como nunca - abrió mis piernas y se colocó en medio - ¿Lista? - - Solo hazlo ya - supliqué, pero no me penetró, en su lugar colocó su lengua en mi intimidad, comenzó frotando lentamente por toda mi zona íntima y luego se dedicó a estimular mi área más sensible, todo mi cuerpo se sensibilizó y ahora cada roce de su piel se siente demasiado bien sus dedos juegan con mi vagina mientras su lengua me estimula lentamente, es húmedo y tibio, no puedo más y empiezo a gemir, con cada uno de sus movimientos, pero él se detiene y me hace girar hasta la posición del perrito pero con mis pechos pegados al colchón, él se inclina tras de mí y vuelve a estimularme con su boca, no puedo hacer más que gemir y sujetarme de las sábanas, siento que no tengo fuerza ni voluntad estoy a merced de este hombre, por fin logró dominarme por completo - Estoy a punto de... - gemí - No aun no es el momento - respondió y colocó su erección en mi entrada, mi vagina está muy húmeda por lo que decide frotarse en ella unos segundos - No puedo más te quiero dentro - supliqué otra vez, él sonrió con su sexy expresión de chico malo que me hace derretir y se introdujo hasta lo más profundo dentro un gemido muy fuerte salió de mi boca acompañado de un gruñido de la garganta de Leon comenzó a penetrarme así rápida y agresivamente, pongo mi cara contra la almohada y comienzo a gritar, con cada embestida mi vagina se contrae ante la sensación de placer, sus manos sujetan fuertemente mi cadera luego con su dedo medio estimula mi otra entrada al instante la sensación de placer se multiplica igual que la fuerza de mis gemidos y gritos, sus caricias son circulares, lentas y húmedas, es una sensación sin igual, con una de mis manos bajó hasta alcanzar mi clítoris y me estimulo también lentamente, las embestidas de Leon se vuelven más lentas pero siguen siendo fuertes, comienza a introducir su dedo lentamente para que mi otra entrada se acostumbre a él, la sensación aumenta el orgasmo se aproxima - Dios justo ahí - gemí los gruñidos de Leon son más frecuentes creo que está a punto de correrse así que me permito llegar al orgasmo también, mis jugos salen de mi cuerpo violentamente de mí y se mezclan con el esperma de mi novio dentro de mí; caí completamente vencida en mi cama y él se recostó junto a mí - No sabes cómo necesitaba esto - dijo yo me acerqué y coloque mi mano en su rostro - Cariño debes dejar de preocuparte así por mí aunque no lo creas sé cuidarme sola - - Lo sé pero te amo no quiero que te hagan daño - - Sabes se supone que partiría a Edonia mañana mismo pero me quedaré una semana más aquí solo contigo - él sonrió y me tomó entre sus brazos - - No sé por qué tienes tanta prisa en volver a Edonia, pero si vas a quedarte aquí voy a disfrutarte - dijo y se colocó sobre mí nuevamente yo me preparé para una larga noche de sexo ...


	30. Tomando una decision

**Capitulo 30: Tomando una decisión**

/ Tu perspectiva… /

-Han pasado dos semanas desde que volví y ya estoy harta de estar en mi casa Leon es una perfecta compañía, pero en ocasiones parece distante, como si yo fuera la última persona con la que desearía estar y luego es el chico perfecto que antes fue, esta tarde me indicarán si me permitirán volver a Edonia o no, deseo con todo mi ser volver allá, pero no estoy segura de que sea la mejor decisión, puse mi mano en mi frente y sujeté con fuerza el auricular a mi oreja – (nombre) tal vez estés cansada, pero te lo suplico debes volver - - Sé que me necesitan para encontrar a Chris, pero…- - Leon entenderá - - No estoy muy segura de eso, creo que esa es la razón de su enfado – sé lo que debo hacer, debo volver a Edonia - (nombre) te lo suplico, regresa allá y busca a mi hermano – los sollozos de Claire sonaban claramente a través del teléfono – Está bien, lo haré, no te decepcionaré - - Siento ponerte en esta situación, pero mi hermano te necesita - - Lo sé linda, esta tarde me dirán si mi solicitud de volver allá fue aprobada o no - - Sé que te permitirán volver, debes prometer dos cosas - - Está bien - - Te vas a cuidar y me mantendrás informada - - Claro amiga te lo prometo - - Mientras te juro que voy a buscar hasta debajo de las rocas al que te secuestró por dos meses, te lo prometo - - Bien debo irme casi es hora de volver a la base - - Esta bien linda te quiero - - También te quiero y te extraño – dije y corte la llamada, respire profundo. Estaba ahí sentada en mi cama, pero mi mente estaba en Edonia, Piers no se ha comunicado conmigo ni una sola vez desde que lo llamé en el avión, sé que está con vida y que Chris aún no aparece porque Marco me ha mantenido informada.

Me siento muy sola y sé que mi lugar es allá en el campo de batalla, pero me he resistido a pensar en eso porque deseaba estar con Leon, pero creo que no es lo que él desea – ¿Lista? – Leon entró en la habitación en ese momento - ¿Quieres que me quede? – le indique que se sentara junto a mí en la cama – Sabes que puedes hacer lo que quieras - - Eso no fue lo que pregunte – su mirada se mantuvo en el piso – Escucha cariño si quieres que me quede solo debes decirlo, sé que le prometí a Claire que buscaría al Capitán, pero es muy importante para mí saber qué es lo que tú deseas – no hubo respuesta así que me puse de pie y camine hacia la puerta y cuando estaba a punto de salir me detuve – ¿Leon qué es H. Green, 1,250 oeste? – pregunté, el rostro de Leon se puso pálido - ¿Qué? - - Sabes cuando desperté mi teléfono estaba… olvídalo – salí y cerré la puerta tras de mí.

…

Volví a casa a las 5:00 pm, todas las luces están apagadas así que supuse que estaba sola en casa, la situación era realmente parecida a la última vez que vi a Wesker con la diferencia de que esta vez estoy desarmada, subí lentamente las escaleras y escuche la voz de Leon – Si fue un error yo… lo sé, pero no quería hacerlo… escucha yo te quiero, pero no puedo… lo siento – me quedé ahí de pie pensando ¿lo mejor sería bajar y fingir que nada sucedió? En ese momento la puerta se abrió – (nombre) …- dijo mis labios se presionaron – Escucha puedo explicar… - camine hacia él y lo abrace – No tienes que explicar nada desde el principio supimos que esto no funcionaría - - Claro que funciona - - No, Leon no es así estás conmigo, pero amas a otra persona – él intentó abrazarme nuevamente, pero yo lo evite – No seré más quien se interpone entre tu felicidad y tú - - Interponerte claro que no... - - Internet ... - - ¿Qué? - - Busqué en internet H. Green 1,250 oeste y es un hotel, sé que fuiste a ver a Ada alguien me envió una fotografía - el silencio se presentó una vez más - No quiero mirar atrás y enterarme que fui yo quien no te dejó ser feliz, creo que es mejor que saques tus cosas ahora que estoy aquí... mañana volveré a Edonia y no pienso volver – dije muy firme, pero me sentía destrozada en realidad esperé que Leon me detuviera que intentara hacerme cambiar de opinión, pero no fue así, Leon comenzó a caminar hacia la escalera y se detuvo frente a mí yo lo miré fijamente, pero él jamás volvió a verme parecía que quería decirme algo, pero no lo hizo - Cuídate mucho Leon y espero que de verdad encuentres la felicidad - dije él cerró la puerta al salir.

Las lágrimas inundaron mis ojos y me dirigí a mi habitación a empacar todas mis cosas, aun no me devolvieron mi arma, pero si podía usar mi amado uniforme así que empaqué mis uniformes limpios, ropa interior y mis botas, además abrigos para el frío, una fotografía pequeña de mi abuela y cuando busqué la de Wesker me enteré de que no estaba - mierda no puede ser - me senté sobre mi cama y dejé que las lágrimas rodaran en mis mejillas.

...

En Edonia sí que hace frío, al instante en que bajé del avión mi cuerpo se tensó por el ambiente congelado, es de noche fue vuelo muy largo y solo quiero descansar y acostumbrarme al clima - Buenas noches soldado - mis compañeros habían llegado a recibirme - Chicos los extrañe - Evans se acercó - Lo sé, no resististe vivir lejos de esta creación griega - señalo su propio cuerpo y luego se lanzó a abrazarme - Imbécil – dije sonriendo entre sus brazos - Me alegra que estés aquí - Marco me abrazó con todas sus fuerzas - Piers no está aquí - Richard se acercó - Sé que es él a quien esperabas ver aquí, creo que temía decepcionarte ya que han pasado 10 semanas y aun no tenemos rastros del Capitán – dijo Richard tratando de excusar a Piers - Descuida ya veré a ese idiota en otro momento por ahora entremos que mi cuerpo se congela - - Si y sería una lástima que tu culo se hiciera más pequeño - Ellis bromeó - Igual que tu pene - conteste y todos se burlaron de él - Oye jamás molestes a (nombre) ella sabe romperte el culo sin tocarte - - Jorge me alegra que lo dijeras - reí con mis amigos mientras me ayudaban a llevar mis cosas a mi cuarto - ¿Tengo una compañera de cuarto? - noté que había una litera con dos camas - Oh si no te preocupes no te molestará está en una misión y no regresará esta noche así que puedes relajarte - - Está bien - me senté sobre el colchón frío - ¿Qué acaso piensan dormir aquí conmigo idiotas? - mis compañeros se retiraron rápidamente de la habitación, tal vez esperaban que les contara como fue mi proceso de rehabilitación o con quien he estado viviendo, pero ya habrá tiempo para eso después ahora solo quiero quitarme las botas y relajarme, Evans fue el último en irse, se despidió con una sonrisa gigantesca y luego se marchó.

Es increíble que ayer estaba en mi cama con Leon y ahora estoy en este país, sin nada y Leon ya no es más mi Leon de ahora en adelante es el agente Kennedy, las lágrimas me invadieron otra vez - Soy una tonta - me dije a mi misma, no quería llorar más, pero me siento terrible, realmente estaba enamorada de él (eso creo) y ahora todo había terminado, me recosté sobre la cama y lloré hasta quedarme dormida.

...

\- Oye idiota ¿Quién eres? Largo de mi cama - una voz muy molesta me despertó en el medio de la madrugada - Vete a la mierda yo llegue primero - dije y me envolví más con las sábanas - ¿Qué dijiste? ¡Largo de mi habitación! - me gritó - Escucha imbécil si no dejas de fastidiar te patearé el culo ¿Entendiste? - me levante rápidamente mientras le gritaba, ya había perdido la paciencia - ¿(nombre)? ¿Qué diablos? - la habitación estaba oscura y la luz que había, entraba desde el pasillo por lo que no podía ver su rostro.

La luz se encendió y la sentí casi como si fuera a quemar mis ojos, tardé unos segundos en acostumbrarme hasta que logré distinguir a mi compañero de habitación - ¿Piers? ¿Qué te ocurre? Me asustaste - esperé que se lanzara a abrazarme, pero no fue así se apoyó en la pared con un gesto de molestia - ¿Yo te asuste? Cuando me fui ayer estaba solo y ahora que regreso hay alguien sobre mi cama, no me culpes - - ¿Qué le ocurrió a tu voz? - - Estoy un poco resfriado, estar día y noche en la nieve no es bueno - - ¿Por qué nunca me llamaste? - - Era mejor así, sé que estabas muy bien allá y no quería interrumpir tu felicidad - - ¿Felicidad? Tienes idea de lo preocupada que estaba - - Es tarde y estoy cansado quédate la de abajo yo puedo dormir arriba - me evadió y apago la luz, yo volví a recostarme mientras el subía hasta la cama de arriba. Pronto su respiración se volvió regular y pausada, estaba dormido y a mí me esperaba una larga madrugada de desvelo.

\- ¿Lista? - - Adelante - mi primer día en Edonia y debo quedarme en la base para una sesión de entrenamiento para que mi cuerpo vuelva a acostumbrarse a las condiciones duras de este país - Oye, oye mi brazo - Ellis chilló debajo de mí - Eres un marica apenas estamos empezando - - Tus estúpidas llaves van a causarme un complejo – respondió, yo reí y lo liberé de mi agarre - Bien te doy otra oportunidad atácame primero – dije y luego me sumí en mis pensamientos, no puedo creer que no vi ni un rastro de felicidad en el rostro de Piers yo por el contrario sentí mi corazón latir de nuevo al verlo y es peor aún porque no tengo idea de donde está y se negó a entrenar conmigo hoy creo que está intentando evitarme - Basta, basta ya veo por qué nadie quería entrenar contigo - mi compañero se quejó de nuevo, después de caer al suelo por la fuerza de mis piernas - Oh vamos amigo – - Ojalá el Capitán estuviera aquí para ponerte en tu lugar - sentí una punzada de dolor - (nombre) lo siento no fue mi intención - dijo al notar mi tristeza - Descuida lo encontraremos, es hora de almorzar es mejor que nos demos prisa antes de que Jorge se acabe toda la comida.

Durante el almuerzo me reuní con toda mi unidad y devoré esa comida horrorosa, pero me sentía muy cómoda entre mis amigos que narraban cómo había sido la vida en estos meses soportando el clima y ... el mal humor de Piers - Ese idiota ha estado muy mal, es un alivio que estés aquí porque él está visiblemente más tranquilo - - ¿Él está aquí en la base? - pregunté - Si se ha pasado todo el día analizando las rutas que vamos a seguir de ahora en adelante para buscar a Chris - los chicos continuaron comiendo y charlando, pero mi mente se preguntaba por qué Nivans quería evitarme.

Es muy tarde y Piers aún no regresa a la habitación, suspiré y me dispuse a dormir cuando la puerta se abrió, me quedé quieta para que pensara que dormía, él entró en la habitación y me observó por unos segundos luego cerró la puerta, se sacudió el cabello, creo que acaba de ducharse, la luz está apagada y aunque no puedo verlo, puedo escucharlo muy bien, terminó de secar su cabello y luego comenzó a quitarse los pantalones, yo me mordí el labio inferior y me senté sobre mi colchón - Diablos pensé que dormías – dijo asustado - ¿Qué, te espanté? - - Ni el imbécil de Fredy es tan bueno asustando como tú - yo reí y él terminó de quitarse el pantalón - Vuelve a dormir yo no haré más ruido - me puse de pie lentamente - ¿Por qué estás intentando evitarme? - - Yo no estoy... yo solo... - creo que no sabe qué decir, alcé mis manos hasta alcanzar sus hombros desnudos, está de espaldas a mí - Debiste preguntarme - - ¿Qué? - - Si estaba de acuerdo, te extrañé no quiero que estés lejos de mí - mis manos recorrieron sus hombros en la oscuridad y luego sus brazos musculosos, lentamente, me gusta sentir lo perfecto que es su cuerpo, luego me dirigí a su pecho con movimientos lentos y sensuales - Sabes que eres la única familia que me queda - dije y besé su espalda mientras mis manos bajaban a su abdomen, pero sus manos frías se colocaron sobre las mías deteniendo mi movimiento, luego se giró hasta quedar frente a mí y me envolvió con sus brazos, yo me aferré con fuerza a él - Te extrañé preciosa - su voz fue con la lluvia suave perfecta y acogedora, sus manos se posaron sobre mi rostro - Tardaste mucho - dije y sin decir nada puso sus labios sobre los míos, estaban muy maltratados por las duras condiciones que ha tenido que soportar, pero aun así su contacto fue estimulante y cálido, lo acepté rápidamente y me dejé llevar, su piel está fría, pero el beso se calienta cada vez más - No vuelvas a dejarme así - dije y lo conduje hasta la cama, sus manos comenzaron a recorrer mi piel, hacía mucho frío así que nos colocamos bajo las sábanas y poco a poco mi ropa fue arrebatada de mi cuerpo por sus manos, todo mi ser se llenó de placer cuando sus manos tocaron, por primera vez en tanto tiempo, mis pezones endurecidos, estar unidos bajo las sábanas es excitante siento como se humedece mi intimidad estando en contacto con su miembro palpitante, mis manos recorren su cuerpo como si fuera la última vez que voy a hacerlo y debo disfrutarlo, su lengua juega con la mía, el deseo es incontrolable sus besos bajan por mi barbilla hasta mis senos y sus dedos se dirigen lentamente a mi intimidad, no intento resistirme ni por un segundo solo me dejo guiar por él - Sus músculos parecen haber aumentado de volumen desde la última vez que los toqué – dije para mí misma, él intenta torturarme con movimientos lentos en mi humedad, pero él parece mucho más ansioso que yo, creo que no resistirá por mucho más tiempo.

A diferencia de mí Piers no ha estado con nadie desde la última vez que tuvimos sexo y eso hace que me deseé mucho más.

Su boca deja de devorar mis pechos y se dirige hacia abajo, pero yo lo detengo - Vamos muchacho quiero que me penetres ahora - - Extrañaba escuchar tu voz deseosa cuando te hago el amor - dijo y volvió a mis labios, me pereció que nos llevamos la mitad de la noche solo besándonos y acariciándonos, pero luego necesitamos más - ¿Lista? - - Claro que si - él sonrió y se colocó en mi húmeda entrada y luego se introdujo lentamente, yo me sujeté a las sábanas disfrutando del placer mientras sentía como me expandía por su gran tamaño -Dios, estás muy grande - dije en un gemido, comenzó a embestirme rápidamente, mis uñas se clavaron en su espalda, casi podía lastimarme por la fuerza que ejerce en mí, pero no siento dolor en su lugar solo siento placer, está apoyado con la fuerza de sus brazos, pero luego los flexiona para poder pegar su cuerpo completamente al mío, nuestro sudor se une igual que nuestros labios, mi pezones rozan su pecho y es estimulante para ambos, coloco mis manos en su trasero y le indico que deseo que me penetre con todas sus fuerzas y así lo hace estoy gimiendo entre sus labios y el gruñe también, la sensación de calor baja por mi vientre lentamente - Ay por Dios, creo voy a correrme - dije y él aumento la velocidad nuevamente – Si, así... -grité y el orgasmo llegó al mismo tiempo que el suyo; su semen dentro de mí aumenta la sensación durante mi liberación - No vuelvas a irte así - dice y besa mi frente - Confía en mí no volveré a irme sin ti.


	31. Una nueva misión

Capítulo 31: Una nueva misión

/ Tu Perspectiva .../

Esta mañana estaba muy hambrienta, devoré el desayuno; un puré de patatas deshidratadas no estuvo tan mal, siento que mis energías han regresado a mi cuerpo y si antes no estaba muy segura, ahora creo que estoy completamente lista para encontrar a Chris - ¡Demonios! - una voz habló tras de mí - Te levantaste muy temprano ¿Qué demonios tienes entre las piernas? - dijo alzando una ceja, ahora me doy cuenta de que las cicatrices han desaparecido casi por completo - ¿De qué hablas imbécil? - la pregunta me sorprendió, pero conozco a Piers y a él siempre se le ocurren estupideces - No me di cuenta cuando te levantaste esta mañana, me dejaste molido - - Eres un cabrón holgazán - dije riendo y él se sentó frente a mí - Siento que dormí por tres años - - Lo sé necesitabas mi vagina - - Te necesitaba a ti - sus ojos me miraron fijamente y recordé lo que pasó esta mañana.

...

Desperté y me sentía cansada, pero muy bien, estaba dándole la espalda a él y de frente a la pared, pero tal y como pasó la primera vez que lo hicimos en mi casa, sus brazos estaban aferrados a mí como si temiera que fuera a irme o que hubiese sido un sueño. Me quedé ahí unos segundos acariciando sus manos, uno de sus brazos está bajo mi cabeza como almohada y el otro me rodea la cintura completamente aferrado a mi piel, incluso su pierna está entre mis piernas.

Me parece curioso que aún estando profundamente dormido se mantiene aferrado con fuerza a mí, me giré lentamente hasta quedar frente a frente, lo observe durante unos segundos, casi parecía un niño, lleno de paz, pero por suerte no es un niño y puedo cogérmelo legalmente, es demasiado guapo para no querer despertarlo solo para volver a tener sexo hasta cansarme, pero en lugar de despertarlo puse mi mano en su mejilla sin afeitar y lo acaricié durante varios minutos, sin que él lo notara.

Me levanté lentamente y cuando pasé sobre él - Te amo - susurró aún estando dormido, mordí mi labio inferior y salí de la cama rápidamente.

...

\- Cuando acabes de comerte las reservas de la base quiero que conozcas a alguien - dijo riendo - Oye idiota necesito energía para encontrar al Capitán - - Para encontrarlo o para invadir Edonia - me dedicó un guiño, es encantador y lo utiliza contra mí, me derrite y no lo sabe - ¿O es acaso que te destrocé en la cama anoche? - - Eres un pendejo ni siquiera soportas que te la chupe por unos minutos antes de correrte en mi boca - en realidad eso no era cierto tiene tanta energía como fuerza.

Sus mejillas se tornaron rosa - Escucha no hables así a menos que quieras que te lleve a la habitación y te la meta hasta en el oído - yo reí ante su broma - Idiota espero que aún tengas energías esta noche - - Podría faltarme el brazo derecho y aun así tendría la fuerza para follarte toda la noche - sonreí y continué comiendo – Demonios... - se quejó - ¿Qué ocurre? - su rostro de torno visiblemente de color rojo - ¿Qué demonios se supone que debo hacer ahora con esto? - señaló hacia su entrepierna - ¿De qué hablas? - dije fingiendo no entender lo que ocurría, él miró a su alrededor y se levantó del asiento dejándome ver su erección a través de su pantalón, yo sonreí - Bueno eso tiene remedio - dije con tranquilidad, él sonrió y mordió su labio inferior - ¿Dijiste que querías que conociera a alguien? – cambie de tema antes de que enloqueciéramos y tuviéramos sexo en alguna bodega de la base - Si por supuesto, es una amiga muy especial - - ¿Amiga? - - ¿Celosa? - - Pues no, sé que tu pene solo me quiere a mí, por la forma en que me lo hiciste puedo apostar a que no habías tenido sexo desde que me fui - él pareció sorprendido - Eres una presumida - sonrió - Quiero ver a tu amiga y saber cómo se conocieron - - Descuida te llevaré hoy a verla, sé que te encantará - lo miré con curiosidad - Está bien déjame terminar mi desayuno y nos vamos - - Claro odiaría que viniera toda la base y se enterara de que esta chica se comió todo... Iré por mis cosas y nos vamos - se acercó a mí y me dio un beso en los labios, para este momento todos sabían que tenemos algo, no puedo decir que somos una pareja, pero no puedo negar que tenemos algo especial.

...

Caminamos por las calles como laberintos de Edonia - Veo que has venido muchas veces – dije viendo en todas direcciones - ¿Qué? - - Esto es un maldito laberinto, pero parece que tú lo conoces muy bien - - Nena si estás celosa solo debes decirlo - - Cierra la boca idiota - él sonrió y retomó la delantera - Estamos por llegar - la calle continuaba derecho y yo me preguntaba cómo es que no hemos encontrado a ninguna persona en todo el camino, no hay señales de que alguien viva aquí - Llegamos... ella es un poco tímida, pero te agradará - dijo y yo solo sonreí, tal vez si estaba un poco celosa, pero jamás se lo diría a él.

La casa estaba en muy mal estado, parecían solo un par de tablones sostenidos entre sí por un milagro, tocó dos veces la puerta y después de unos segundos la puerta se abrió lentamente, de pronto una chica vestida de harapos, con la piel muy pálida y el cabello negro salió y saltó a los brazos de Piers en un abrazó muy cariñoso y enérgico, yo solo observe en silencio, él la sujetó con fuerza y luego la puso sobre sus pies y señaló hacia mí, la chica se sobresaltó al verme y su rostro se tornó rojo - (nombre) ella es Vinka esta chica me salvó la vida - dijo y yo sonreí me alegra que alguien ayudara a Piers mientras yo no estaba - Vinka ella es (nombre) - Vinka me miró con admiración y susurró algo en serbio - Me alegra conocerte - dije ella sonrió y con un acento extraño susurró - No es seguro aquí debemos entrar - y entró en la casa, Piers extendió su mano hacia mí - No estuvo mal… - - Le gustas – dije con una pisca de celos - ¿Qué? - - La chica parece triste de verme - él sonrió - Claro que no Evans y Ellis intentan abordarla todo el tiempo - - Pues no lo parece - - Acaso estás celosa - - ¿Qué? - - No te preocupes ella sabe quién eres y lo que significas para mí... ahora es mejor que entremos - por dentro la casa es mucho más acogedora, solamente hay una cama y está ocupada por un anciano que parece estar muy enfermo - (nombre) este es el padre de Vinka - Piers se acercó a él, el tipo tomó la mano de su hija - Está muy mal de salud y cada día empeora más - la chica hablaba con lágrimas en los ojos, lo pensé durante unos segundos y salí de la habitación.

Tomé mi teléfono y marqué el número - Hola (nombre) ¿Estás bien? Supe que volviste a Edonia - - Hola Hannigan, Si aún es prioridad uno para el grupo alfa encontrar al Capitán Redfield - - ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? Necesitas localizar a Leon - - No, no necesito un favor ... - charlé con ella durante varios minutos y luego regresé dentro de la casa - Oye creí haberte dicho que afuera no es seguro - Piers me miró con molestia ante los atentos ojos de Vinka - Créeme me lo agradecerás - dije con un guiño, él intentaba mantenerse serio, pero no pudo hacerlo - Solo no me preocupes más de lo que debo si... - yo sonreí y me dirigí a la ventana, dos horas pasaron y de pronto escuche un avión en el cielo salí a toda prisa de la casa con mi arma que lanza bengalas en la mano, corrí lo más rápido que pude hasta un área despejada tratando de memorizar la ruta y cuando estuve lo suficientemente lejos lancé la bengala; Un paracaídas pequeño descendió del avión con una caja pequeña atada, corrí y la tomé rápidamente y cuando me giré para regresar lo vi - ¿Qué demonios haces? - Piers estaba tras de mí - Solo vine por algo que necesitamos - dije - ¿Qué mierda tienes en la cabeza? ¿Por qué sales así a una ciudad que no conoces? - - Vamos te lo mostraré ahora - dije pero antes de que pudiera seguir visualice a un tipo detrás de mi compañero, para cuando Piers se dio la vuelta yo ya había apuntado mi Scar L y había llenado de plomo la cabeza del rebelde imbécil - Agradéceme luego - susurre al pasar a su lado, el parecía confundido, pero se recuperó en seguida -Te pagaré con mi cuerpo esta noche - me abrazó por detrás y mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja yo reí - Es mejor que regresemos- volvimos corriendo a la casa y afortunadamente todo estaba bien, sabemos que ponemos en un peligro terrible a esa familia con nuestra presencia y ya que la chica ayudo a Piers me sentía en deuda con ella.

Entramos a la casa y me encontré con una sorpresa, todos mis compañeros estaban ahí dentro - ¿Dónde estaban? – preguntó Marco sosteniendo una taza con una bebida humeante - ¿Jugaban a las escondidas en Edonia? - - Si, aunque queríamos jugarlas en tu estúpida boca - conteste a Evans, todos rieron.

El espacio se había reducido considerablemente y tal y como lo dijo Nivans, Evans y Ellis intentaban mantener una charla con la chica tímida que parecía distante, tal vez porque ellos la superan en edad como Wesker a mí cuando nos conocimos. Abrí la caja y saqué las hojitas color verde que venían dentro, tome una botella con agua y las hice picadillo dentro - Vinka ven aquí - la llamé y ella obedeció rápidamente - Debes asegurarte de que tu padre lo beba todo ¿Sí? - la chica asintió sin hacer preguntas y se dirigió hacia el anciano e hizo que lo bebiera completo, media hora más tarde el anciano respiraba con normalidad y la fiebre se había reducido a cero - Creo que estará bien para mañana - dije Vinka corrió hacia mí y me abrazó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas - No sé cómo podré pagarte - dijo y luego lo pensó durante unos segundos - Está bien ... Les diré lo que pasó con su amigo aquí... no sé dónde está, pero puedo contarles lo que paso cuando pasó por aquí - dijo avergonzada - Eso sería perfecto - le respondí y todos escucharon atentamente.

(Relato de Vinka) mi padre estaba fuera recolectando la madera que quedó esparcida por una explosión en la calle de abajo, necesitábamos calor así que lentamente fue hasta allá a traerla y la reunió aquí frente a la casa, estaba a punto de traerla dentro cuando su amigo apareció por esa calle (señalando en la dirección en que nosotros llegamos) venía corriendo y traía una cortada en la frente, mi padre lo detuvo y se ofreció a curar su herida, pero mi padre no sabía que el hombre no hablaba serbio así que no entendió lo que mi padre le dijo y creyó que quería retenerlo para que los rebeldes lo encontraran, su amigo es muy grande y fuerte y además es extremadamente violento, (me sorprendí, todos nos sorprendimos al escuchar esa declaración) le dio un golpe en el pecho a mi padre dejándolo en el suelo yo salí a ver si estaba bien, su amigo me miró como si fuera a decirme algo, pero no lo hizo solo siguió corriendo en esa dirección señaló la calle hacia abajo - Es donde encontré los cuerpos mutilados - Piers la interrumpió

\- ¿Y qué pasó después? - pregunté de forma imprudente la chica comenzó a llorar abrazada a Nivans yo no entendía lo que ocurría, pero no profundicé más en el asunto.

Los chicos prepararon café - ¿De dónde lo sacaron? - pregunté - Es un donativo de la base - - ¿Lo robaron? - todos rieron - Son unos idiotas, pero por fin usan sus cerebros para algo bueno - dije - Oye puedes venir un segundo - Piers pasó frente a mí yo lo seguí hasta el rincón más apartado que esa casa tan pequeña nos brindó - Escucha no mal interpretes el llanto de Vinka solo ... Te lo contaré después, por ahora te lo agradezco ese hombre es todo lo que le queda a esa pobre niña - - No fue nada si yo tuviera un padre haría lo que pudiera para cuidarlo - - Lo sé, pero no tenías ninguna obligación con ella y te agradezco mucho que lo hayas hecho... me sorprendiste ¿Desde cuándo eres tan buena? - - No vas a ponerte a llorar o si - dije en tono de burla - Es en serio fue un lindo gesto - - Oye aunque no lo creas tengo un corazón - - Sé que tienes uno y me gustaría que lo abrieras para mí - me acerqué a su cuerpo - ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? - bajó la mirada - Olvídalo - dijo tomé su rostro con mis manos - Vamos mírame - - Solo quisiera que me lo dieras a mí - - ¿Mi corazón? - el volvió a ver hacia el piso y puse mis labios contra los suyos tiernamente - Eres el motivo principal por el que estoy aquí - - No sé qué decir – sus brazos se envolvieron en mi cintura - No digas nada, solo dame todo lo que tengas esta noche - él sonrió - ¿Y que se supone que haga con mi erección ahora? - yo reí y miré con disimulo hacia abajo - Oigan piensan quedarse a vivir ahí - Marco nos dijo desde la puerta yo reí y caminé hacia él - Me alegra que estés aquí, Piers se ve mucho más relajado - - Lo sé Marco - dije con una sonrisa mientras lo observo bromear con Richard - Es reconfortante estar aquí - - ¿Estás bien? - - ¿De qué hablas? - - Estuviste lejos dos meses...- - Yo no quiero hablar de eso ahora - - Esta bien perdón por mencionarlo - - Descuida - Piers avanzó hacia nosotros - Chicos debemos avanzar, es mejor que ampliemos nuestro perímetro - - Chris ya no está aquí es probable que esté con alguna prostituta en un bar mugroso de quinta – dije, conozco suficiente a Chris como para saber que debe estar muy trastornado, ellos me miraron como si he enloquecido - Tenemos que movilizarnos mucho más al sur - Nivans retomó la palabra - Debemos partir cuanto antes - - Volvamos a la base por nuestras cosas y provisiones para poder partir mañana a primera hora - dije y ambos asintieron - Chicos debemos irnos - el nuevo Capitán Nivans se dirigió a todos los demás y fue a despedirse de Vinka - Crees que lo encontremos – Marco volvió a hablarme - Estoy segura de que si - respondí y me acerque a Vinka - Ten dáselas mañana con un poco de agua - puse la planta verde en sus manos - Te agradezco que ayudaras a Piers - - Gracias por ayudar a mi papá... Cuida mucho de Piers es un buen amigo y ... él te ama - dijo y volvió al lado de su padre con lágrimas en los ojos, yo la miré sorprendida, pero no pregunté nada más.

Volvimos a la base temprano y nos dedicamos a revisar el armamento y las provisiones, trazamos una ruta, nos dividimos en tríos y nos fuimos a descansar muy temprano después de cenar.

Piers y yo volvimos a nuestra habitación, me tiré en la cama - Estoy un poco nerviosa - - ¿Bromeas? eres más intrépida que la mitad de los chicos de la base - dijo y empezó a quitarse el uniforme, yo lo observé detenidamente - Si no te hubiera follado ya, pensaría que tienes el pene más grande que ellos - se burló - ¿Ellos? - - Claro, no hay quien supere a mi muchacho - dijo riendo y retirando el broche de su pantalón - Bien no lo voy a negar - dije y lo invité a unirse conmigo en la cama él sonrió y se situó sobre mí - Tienes algo que me vuelve loco - pasó su lengua en mis labios con lujuria - No vas a ponerte cursi ¿O si? - - No lo sé tal vez me ponga violento - - Eso me gustaría más - dije y comencé a besar sus labios con mucha energía - Linda prepárate porque tengo muchas ganas de estar en ti - - Bien basta de charla solo dámelo todo de una vez - empezó a quitar mi ropa rápidamente, esta noche será larga...


	32. Lo Encontramos

**Capítulo 32: Lo encontramos**

/ Tu Perspectiva... /

\- ¿Crees que sepa algo? - pregunté a mi compañero Evans - No lo sé, luce un poco drogada - - Es nuestra oportunidad de acercarnos sin que sospeche – estamos susurrando, intentando no llamar la atención - Pero si está en la nubes ni siquiera podemos confiar en que no nos esté engañando - - Puede ser, pero para mañana no recordará nada y no alertará a nadie - le damos otro sorbo a nuestro whisky – Diablos, todo está en contra, no podemos confiar en ella - - Demonios Evans sé hombre - - ¿Bromeas? Y por qué no vas tú, después de todo me lo debes por no dejarme dormir cada vez que tienes sexo desenfrenado con el Capitán Piers - lo miro con molestia y continúo - Porque soy mujer estúpido y no creo que sea una lesbiana - - No lo sé - le doy un sorbo más a mi bebida - Esta bien hagamos un trato... Tú hablas con la chica y yo hablaré con el hombre calvo de allá ¿Se ve aterrador no? - - ¿Y la chica no? - - Un poco, pero mírala es idéntica a Jill Valentine, si el Capitán se acercó a alguien, debe ser a ella - ambos terminamos el contenido de nuestros vasos - Bien vamos - Evans parecía asustado pero decidido - Aguarda ¿Qué es lo que te pone tan nervioso? – pregunté - ¿Qué? Si estos tipos sospechan de mí ¿Sabes lo que me harán? - - Nos harán... Y no te preocupes aquí nadie va a caer, además sé que la chica luce ruda, pero si lo haces bien tal vez consigas un acostón - él sonrió, yo me levanté y me dirigí a la barra - Nena dos whiskys - la chica de la barra asintió y sirvió la bebida en dos vasos transparentes, mientras por el rabillo del ojo vi a Evans respirar profundo y levantarse de la silla.

Han pasado tres meses y medio desde que abandonamos la base y nos dividimos en tríos para buscar al Capitán, son cinco meses y medio desde su desaparición y aún no tenemos pistas - Listo - dijo la cantinera malhumorada yo le respondí con un guiño, tome los vasos y me dirigí hasta el lugar más apartado del salón donde estaba un tipo con una chaqueta negra, la cabeza afeitada y un semblante rudo y frío, no sabia en qué me metía, pero lo afrontaría si de esa forma podría recuperar a Chris - Hey chico rudo ¿Puedo sentarme? - pregunte, pero no esperé que contestara para tomar asiento - Te invito a un trago - dije pero él respondió con un gruñido de desprecio - Descuida no voy a interrumpirte solo quiero beber algo contigo - - Escucha perra ¿Por qué no te largas y me dejas trabajar? - un hombre difícil no es un reto si sabes como tratarlos - Si me insultas solo lograrás excitarme más - mentí pero gruñó nuevamente e intentó levantarse, pero para ese momento mi Beretta ya estaba en su entrepierna - Escucha guapo no quiero hacer esto por las malas - dije con mucha seguridad y él me miró sorprendido, pero quien terminó sorprendida fui yo pues pareció agradarle mi rudeza, levantó la mano y dijo - tráele otro whisky a la señorita yo invito - - ¿Qué demonios amigo? te estoy apuntando y me invitas a un trago ... algo está mal contigo - - ¿Sabes cuántas personas, no cuantas mujeres me retan a diario? Correcto ninguna... Me agradas - me relaje un poco pero no dejé de apuntarlo.

Varios tragos después el calvo me había dicho todo lo que necesitaba saber y la conversación fluía más animada, yo había dejado de apuntarlo hace tiempo, pensaba que si Nivans estuviera aquí estaría loco de celos, pero lo dejamos en la posada porque a penas se a recuperado de un tiro que recibió en el brazo derecho, de pronto vi a Evans largarse del bar con la Jill falsa, no podía dejarlo ir solo y tampoco era conveniente para mí quedarme sola ahí, así que me despedí de mi nuevo amigo y me marche sin dejar de vigilarlo.

Sin hacer ruido seguí a mi compañero y a la rubia hasta un callejón yo me quedé en la entrada para vigilar que no se tratara de una emboscada, revisé cada rincón y cada esquina con la mirada, estaba sumamente expuesta, pero de ninguna manera iba a abandonar a Evans. Quince minutos habían pasado y aun no habían señales de él así que me asomé de nuevo por la esquina - Oh por Dios, están teniendo sexo... (dije riendo en mi mente) ¡Vamos muchacho destrózala! - dije riendo de nuevo pero esta vez en voz baja, no me di cuenta que al revisar si Evans estaba bien me distraje por un segundo y justo cuando me estaba riendo de la situación de mi compañero una mano me sujetó con fuerza el hombro, mi sangre se congeló y me paralicé cuando al girar vi un rostro desfigurado con 3 pares de ojos en lugar de uno, sujeté con fuerza mi arma , pero el J'avo me golpeo contra el muro sacando un gemido de dolor ahogado en mi garganta, todo paso en un segundo, parpadeé y la cabeza del infectado se giro de forma involuntaria unos 180 grados, el cuerpo se desplomó frente a mí revelando a mi salvador - ¿Estás bien? - - Si... si - respondí aturdida intentando recuperarme por mi cuenta - ¿Qué demonios haces aquí sola? - Piers me tomó entre sus brazos y me estrujó en un cálido abrazo yo lo acepté con gusto y coloqué mi cara contra su pecho cálido y musculoso - No estoy sola, Evans está allá atrás cogiendo con Jill Valentine - - ¿Jill? ¿El imbécil te trajo hasta aquí a vigilar mientras él hacia sus estupideces? - tomó mi Beretta, le quitó el seguro y avanzó hacia el callejón, pero yo lo detuve - Oye ¿Qué crees que haces? En primer lugar él no me trajo yo lo seguí y en segundo lugar ¿Qué rayos piensas hacer? piensas matar a tu propio compañero porque puso a tu chica en una situación de riesgo - - Si fuera necesario yo... ¿Dijiste mi chica? - - Oye no empieces a presumir - - Está bien solo vámonos - - Pero Evans está... - - Si el imbécil se mete en líos debe salir solo - - Eso es injusto somos un equipo, no lo voy a dejar – Piers estaba demasiado molesto, pero cambió de parecer - Bien, no lo dejaremos pero nos iremos ahora - me devolvió mi arma y caminó hacia el callejón - Oye idiota es hora de irnos - lo escuché gritar, en ausencia de Chris, Piers es el que está a cargo así que Evans no pudo negarse a una orden directa, en cuestión de unos minutos Evans se reunía con nosotros con el rabo entre las piernas, la chica pasó junto a nosotros muy molesta y cuando desapareció por la calle Nivans se dirigió a nosotros - Es tarde no sé que mierdas hacen afuera de la habitación, además saben que no pueden salir sin mi permiso este país es demasiado hostil y tú ( a Evans) si te confió la seguridad de (nombre) a ti no es para que la dejes olvidada en cuanto encuentras una puta - dijo severamente estaba muy molesto con Evans y no lo ocultaba - ¿Cómo describes lo que paso hoy? ¿Cómo se te ocurre irte sin ella? Puedes siquiera imaginar lo que te hubiera pasado si este J'avo la hubiera lastimado - dijo casi gritando y dándole una patada al asqueroso cuerpo del infectado. Evans permaneció en silencio y con la mirada baja, sabía que no le convenía retar a Piers cuando estaba tan molesto - Eres un desgraciado irresponsable – finalizó, me tomó por los hombros y me hizo caminar, avanzamos hacia nuestro hostal en completo silencio vigilando cada ventana y calle por la que pasábamos hasta llegar a la posada en la que nos hospedábamos.

Piers se sentó en el sofá de la mini sala que dividía las habitaciones, estaba notablemente más calmado así que decidí que era hora de aclararlo todo - Escucha Piers entiendo que estés molesto, pero debes saber que esto fue mi plan - él me miro fijamente con sus hermosos ojos verdes - Nos dividimos para conseguir información y acordamos hacer lo que fuera para conseguirla - - ¿ Lo que fuera? - - Bueno casi, pero no cambies de conversación esto no es culpa de Evans no debiste ser tan duro – Evans es como mi cachorro, de mis compañeros él es mi favorito, sin necesidad de compartir un lazo sentimental (de pareja o sexual) nos comprendemos muy bien - Escucha plan o no si están solos deben cuidarse el uno al otro no abandonarse a la primera oportunidad - Evans dio un paso al frente para quedar frente a Nivans - Amigo soy yo quien te debe una disculpa, recibiste una bala por mí hace tres días y lo menos que te debía era cuidar a tu chica, lo siento mucho - Piers lo observó en silencio unos segundos - Bien no volverán a salir sin mí - - Oye, oye tranquilo ya pareces un padre - - Tal vez sea porque se comportan como dos adolecentes ebrios, no crean que no noté lo ebrios que están - yo baje la mirada, él estaba en lo correcto, la razón por la que no pude defenderme del J'avo fue porque estaba muy borracha y eso me había costado la confianza de Piers.

/ Perspectiva de Piers ... /

(Nombre) se dejo caer en el colchón duro y frío, yo entré a la habitación, azoté la puerta tras de mí y me apoyé en la estructura de madera desgastada (la puerta) con las manos en mi rostro, (nombre) solo me observa en silencio traigo puesta una camiseta gris, mis pantalones de uniforme y mis botas militares, creo que a ella le gusta verme así (me lo dijo la primera vez que lo hicimos) y por eso me observa detenidamente - No sé qué demonios quieren de mí... (hablo con el rostro en mis manos y luego las retiro) hago lo que puedo sí, sé que estamos divididos y que extrañamos nuestro hogar yo también desearía estar en casa contigo (ella se sorprende) pero esta es nuestra vida es lo que escogimos ser - - Nadie cree que estés haciendo mal tu trabajo - ella intenta animarme y me invita a unirme a ella en la cama - Estoy decepcionado - - Escucha no es tu culpa que Chris se haya ido y tampoco es tu culpa que no lo encontremos aún - - ¿Que no es mi culpa? (nombre) han pasado casi seis meses y aun no tenemos una pista de él - me aproximo y me siento a la orilla del colchón - Eso no es del todo cierto - la miro fijamente y ella continua - Después de un par de tragos y unas cuantas sonrisas el tipo del bar me dijo lo que quería escuchar, Chris estuvo aquí la semana pasada con la falsa Jill, la chica con la que estaba Evans, mañana compartiremos la información y podremos reunirnos con los chicos de nuevo - me sentí terrible por dudar de lo que mis muchachos pueden hacer por su cuenta - Wow eres sorprendente... Espera ¿dijiste el tipo del bar? - - ¿Celoso? - - Tienes idea de lo que pudieron hacerte si te descubrían - - Nos descubrían... (me corrigió) y no pasó nada estoy aquí contigo - - Es que aún no entiendes lo que eres para mí ¿Sabes lo que estaba dispuesto a hacerle a Evans si ese J'avo te hubiese matado? - - Pero no fue así y eso ya no importa, debes entender que estos hombres son tus hombres por ahora y debes protegerlos no tratar de matarlos, si Chris nos perdonó al estar drogados tu debes perdonar a Evans por mi plan ¿Está bien? Ahora ve a cerrar esa puerta... Vas a darme mi recompensa por mi esfuerzo - dijo con un guiño, esta mujer es especial a pesar de que es muy ruda también sabe como animarte, así que hice lo que me pidió me dirigí a la puerta y le puse el seguro, pero justo en ese momento su teléfono comenzó a sonar, ella lo tomó de la mesa y cortó la llamada sin decir más - Oye no importa quien sea puedes contestar si lo quieres - ella sonrió - Lo que quiero es que vengas aquí - me dirigí a la cama y comenzó a quitarme la ropa en cuanto me acerque a ella...

/ Perspectiva de Leon... /

Estos días han sido más duros de lo que pensé, la soledad no está mal porque he estado solo por mucho tiempo me siento cómodo así y de esa forma evito lastimar a alguien a quien pueda querer, por mi trabajo algunas personas podrían querer lastimarme y el blanco más obvio sería mi pareja, hice la excepción con (nombre) porque ella es un elemento de la BSAA y tiene tantos enemigos como yo, además nunca me pude negar a su hermosa sonrisa, solo la rechacé una vez y fue antes de ver sus ojos hermosos, ella se acercó en el bar a invitarme a un trago, en mi trabajo no podemos confiar en nadie así que me negué inmediatamente; Sin embargo ella continuó insistiendo así que la miré para rechazarla, pero no pude era demasiado hermosa, no pude negarme, ahora empiezo a pensar que haberla dejado ir fue lo peor que he hecho.

… - Hannigan ¿Qué ocurre? - - Leon no es nada seguro, pero mis contactos no se equivocan nunca - - Lo sé y… - - He recibido información de que alguien le envió a la BSAA una fotografía de (nombre) con Wesker, no estoy enterada de si es una trampa, me refiero a que la imagen haya sido alterada o algo así pero… - me congele porque yo sé que la imagen existe y es real – Continua – fue lo único que pude decir – Ella está siendo investigada en silencio sin que muchas personas lo sepan para que no la puedan alertar y así no tenga tiempo de huir cuando vayan por ella - - Eso es absurdo… Ingrid dónde está ella dame su ubicación exacta - - Es imposible Leon no puedo decirte con exactitud pero se encuentra a unos 50 kilómetros al norte de la capital de Edonia - - Así que aún está en Edonia - - Leon es muy arriesgado entrar a ese país en ese momento más aun para ti - - A qué te refieres - - Agente Kennedy varias personas saben que mantienen una relación sentimental con ella eres el primer sujeto al que van a investigar - - Esta bien no haré nada si ella se metió en problemas ella debe salir, eso ya no es algo que me interese – mentí claramente - aaaam... (Hannigan se sorprendió y aguardo unos segundos para contestar) Está bien quieres que te mantenga informado - - No - respondí secamente - Bien - Hannigan cortó la comunicación y yo corrí a buscar una botella del whisky más añejo que tengo y me la bebí completa intentando decidir qué hacer, intentando recordar en qué momento desapareció esa fotografía si fui yo el último que la vio, no sé si deba llamarla, pero debo decirle así que tomo el teléfono y marco su número rezando a los dioses que no conteste porque no sé que voy a decirle, me decepciono porque quiero escuchar su voz pero parece que ella no quiere hablar conmigo porque cortó la comunicación, estoy tan ebrio como para intentarlo toda la noche si es necesario.

/ Tu perspectiva ... /

Piers se levantó de la cama y cerró la puerta con seguro, me lleno de deseo al apreciar su espalda musculosa bajo su camiseta gris, en ese momento mi teléfono suena - ¿Quién demonios me interrumpe en un momento así? - pienso con molestia y cuando veo el número en la pantalla mi corazón da un vuelco - Es Leon... Algo debe andar mal él no me habría llamado si no fuera así, pero no puedo hablar con él frente a Piers así que corto la llamada rápidamente - No importa quien sea puedes contestar si quieres - en realidad quiero saber que ocurre, pero últimamente he aprendido a disfrutar un momento a la vez así que decido quedarme en cuerpo y alma con el hombre que está frente a mí - Lo que quiero es que vengas aquí - ronroneo como una gatita y él se acerca tímidamente, me coloco sobre mis cuatro extremidades sobre la cama y cuando esta frente a mí me deshago lentamente de su camiseta, tengo su piel frente a mí y comienzo a llenarla de besos desde el abdomen hasta el cuello, entre besos y mordiscos recorro su piel y él cierra los ojos mientras un bulto gigantesco aparece en su pantalón.

Llego a su cuello pero no avanzo a sus labios, me detengo para soltar el broche de su cinturón y lo retiro - Sostenlo vamos a ocuparlo en un momento - coloco el cinturón de cuero negro en sus manos y me dirijo al broche de su pantalón y lo quito de la ecuación y tiro de su pantalón y ropa interior hacia abajo pero me detengo - Sabes puedes conservar el pantalón y las botas - le digo con un guiño, la lujuria invade sus ojos y una sonrisa malvada se forma en sus labios.

Nuestros juegos sadomasoquistas son algo nuevo para mí algo que solo he practicado con Piers pero lo hace muy bien y a ambos nos encanta, si el juego requiere golpes e insultos lo hace a la perfección y a mí me encanta que sea rudo conmigo en la cama ya que nunca llega a ofenderme o lastimarme en realidad, pero es suficiente como para tener noches desenfrenadas.

Volví a colocarme en mis cuatro extremidades pero esta vez lo hice con mi trasero hacia él - Sabes he sido mala, desobedecí tus órdenes, me embriague con otro hombre en el bar y deje que Evans se fuera con una extraña a tus espaldas, necesito ser castigada - dije casi en un gemido, él me tomo suavemente por el cuello y me beso apasionadamente los labios logrando humedecerme en un solo beso, luego me empujó con fuerza contra la cama dejando mi pecho pegado al colchón y mi trasero levantado hacia él y puso su miembro endurecido contra mí, la ropa nos dividía, pero podía sentir su calor y su dureza - Estaba muy molesto por su conducta (Evans y yo) es hora de pagar las consecuencias - dijo y comenzó a frotarse con fuerza contra mi intimidad, se sentía muy bien a pesar de que era doloroso lo rígido que su miembro estaba - Castígame - dije con un cliché que funciona muy bien en el sexo - ¿En realidad has sido mala? - preguntó - Si he sido muy mala - gemí y el tomó mi pantalón y lo bajó hasta mis rodillas luego me dio una palmada muy fuerte en el trasero que aun esta "cubierto" por mis braguitas casi diminutas, gemí al sentir el dolor placentero - Eso es todo...- dije pero me interrumpí al sentir el contacto de su pulgar contra mi clítoris por encima de la tela de mi braga - ¡Ay Dios!- gemí su pulgar masajea lentamente mi zona más sensible y su índice se encarga de estimular la entrada de mi cavidad anal, cierro los ojos ante el contacto, pero recuerdo que está siendo muy dulce conmigo - Oye eso es todo lo que tienes creo que puedo portarme mal sin que hayan consecuencias - Piers se detuvo y tomó su cinturón que esta en el colchón - Ven aquí - dijo y tomándome del cabello me acercó al borde superior metálico de la cama, tomó un lazo que está junto a nuestra cama (justo para esta situación) me ató las manos en la estructura metálica dejándome inmovilizada y apoyada en mis rodillas - Dime que vas a volver a desobedecer una orden directa - sujeto con fuerza mi cabello y gruñó en mi oído - No lo sé depende del castigo - gemí totalmente excitada entonces él golpeó mi trasero con el cinturón no tan fuerte como para que el juego dejara de ser divertido y yo gemí - Conserva tus pantalones amigo pero dámelo todo ahora - gemí y él volvió a golpear mi trasero con el cinturón, estoy completamente húmeda así que él saca su miembro endurecido de su ropa interior, se deshace de la mía y comienza a rozarlo contra mi humedad mientras yo ronroneo como gatita por el placer; luego de unos minutos puso su bota derecha sobre el colchón para darle un mejor ángulo para penetrarme por la diferencia de estaturas - Bien no me importa que no estés lista - dijo y antes de que yo pudiera contestar se introdujo hasta lo profundo dentro de mi vagina, sacándome un grito de placer - Eso es... grita - gruño tomándome del cabello como si fueran las riendas de un caballo, mientras me penetraba salvajemente y golpeaba mi trasero de ves en cuando con la palma de su mano, mi piel debe estar de color rosa pero no me importa porque se siente muy bien, soltó mi cabello y me tomó de la cadera para obligarme a bajar de la cama sin dejar de penetrarme, ya que antes estaba apoyada con mis rodillas en la cama, cuando estuvimos en posición continuó su movimiento dentro y fuera de mí, pero se detuvo para desatarme porque la posición era muy incomoda me apoye con ambas manos en la cama y le permití penetrarme a su antojo, nuestra piel choca con violencia con cada embestida estoy a punto de correrme, mis gritos lo demuestran así que él continua hasta que un montón de fluidos salen de mi interior salpicándolo todo seguido de su propia liberación me penetra un par de veces más, con mucha potencia y luego se retira de mi interior - No creas que te dejaré descansar ahora - - Espero que no lo hagas - respondí - ¿No te lastimé? - yo negué con mi cabeza sin decir nada - Te amo - susurró y luego beso mi frente.

...

Tres horas más tarde despierto, estoy en la cama con alguien retrocedo lentamente e intento no despertarlo ¿Dónde demonios estoy? mi corazón se detiene de terror al notar que no estoy en la habitación de la posada en Edonia pues al buscar la pared del lado derecho noto que no hay nada y la cama es mucho más grande, hay una mesa de noche, busco en silencio mi teléfono o mi arma, pero no encuentro nada - Mierda - susurro y la persona junto a mi se mueve, creo que está despierto - Sabes siempre creí que intentarías huir - - ¿Chris? - - ¿Te sorprende? - - ¿Donde está Piers? ¿Dónde estoy?- - Sabes que si alguien interfiere en mi camino lo elimino y es peor para quienes me traicionan - intento levantarme, pero su pesado y musculoso brazo se poza sobre mi sujetándome con mucha fuerza - ¿Qué demonios? No has sido traicionado por nadie y menos por Piers él solo ha intentado encontrarte desde que huiste, cobarde - dije intentando quitar su brazo de mí, no había notado hasta ahora que estoy desnuda - ¿Cobarde? (rio siniestramente) estas totalmente indefensa y aun así me insultas, veo que no has cambiado - - Un minuto, tu no eres Chris - dije mi sangre se congeló y mi cuerpo se volvió tan pesado que no pude moverlo - Hasta ahora lo notas, solo tienes el nombre de ese hijo de perra en la boca, bueno excepto cuando lo que está en tu boca es mi verga - - We... Wes... Wesker - logre decir con esfuerzo - ¿Qué? ¿Ya no eres tan valiente? - susurró en mi oído y lentamente se coloco sobre mí, intenté desesperadamente evitarlo mientras las lágrimas empezaban a correr por mis mejillas, pero fue inútil se colocó entre mis piernas - ¿Por qué lloras? esto solía gustarte - - Imbécil qué le hiciste a Piers - pregunte en medio del llanto - Lo mismo que a Chris - respondió y sus ojos se encendieron como el fuego mismo - ¿Qué acaso vas a violarme otra vez? - en ese momento se introdujo dentro de mí tan profundo que una sensación de dolor penetrante me invadió - Sé que te gusta - respondió con una voz diferente e introdujo su lengua en mi oído - Púdrete pendejo - gruñí y él puso sus manos en mi cuello con rudeza yo intenté sujetarlas, ahora sé que quien está sobre mí no es Wesker y entre luchas note un objeto con forma cuadrada en uno de sus dedos.

...

Abro los ojos de nuevo y hay alguien sobre mí, en un movimiento rápido golpeo su nariz con mi la parte baja de la palma de mi mano, instintivamente salto de la cama y tomo mi arma de la mesa de noche y le quito el seguro - ¿Quién eres? responde ahora si no quieres un agujero en tu estúpida cara - grite - (nombre) ¿Qué demonios te sucede? - - ¿Piers? - ¿Quién más? ¿Es que te vas a dormir con alguien y esperas despertar con alguien más? - - No... Cariño lo siento, tenía tanto miedo de que alguien te hubiera hecho daño y fui yo quien terminó lastimándote - - ¿Puedes bajar el arma? - yo le puse el seguro y la dejé caer al piso encendí la luz enseguida para ver la nariz sangrienta de mi compañero - Cariño lo siento - me deje caer al suelo, él se acercó a mí - ¿Linda qué fue todo eso? ¿Quién es Simón? - - ¿Simón? - - Si dijiste ese nombre antes de romperme la nariz - dijo riendo - Creo que fue solo una pesadilla, la peor que he tenido - - Cálmate - dijo y me ayudó a volver a la cama, pero yo ya no quería dormir necesitaba despejar mi mente - Sabes ya no quiero dormir, mañana será un largo día es mejor que tu vuelvas a dormir, lamento lo de tu nariz - dije y revisándola más a fondo noté que no estaba rota para mi suerte y la suya - Claro que no, voy a acompañarte - - No, necesito poner mi mente a trabajar, temo que haya sido más un recuerdo que un sueño - susurre - Está bien pero si me necesitas me llamas, ¿Si? - - Claro - respondí – Sabes qué, ven aquí – Piers me tomó de la cintura y me recostó junto a él, sus ojos me recorrieron, estoy desnuda al igual que él, pero no se coloca sobre mí para penetrarme, solamente me observa con una sonrisa tierna en sus labios sexys, comienza a recorrer mi piel con su mano – Te amo y quiero hacer esto todas las noches por lo que me resta de vida – dice y comienza a besar mi hombro suavemente, puedo sentir amor, sus besos están llenos de él más que de lujuria, se coloca sobre mí y me besa desde la barbilla, pasando por el medio de mis pechos hasta mi vientre y se detiene ahí, yo lo observo sin decir nada – Quiero que sepas que haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para protegerte, podría dar mi vida si fuera necesario para que estés bien – dice y continúa besando mi piel – No digas eso, no quiero que des tu vida jamás por mí, tú eres muy valioso, demasiado y jamás mi vida podría costar igual que la tuya - - Yo te amo y eso me basta para querer verte feliz, no si es necesario dar mi vida parra eso - - Por favor Piers ya no digas eso, jamás quiero volver a escucharlo – dije casi con lágrimas en mis ojos, me levanté y lo coloqué debajo de mí y rápidamente coloqué su erección en mi vagina húmeda, lo introduje en mí lentamente, disfrutando cada segundo, comencé a gemir en seguida mientras él me observa con deseo y mueve su cadera a mi ritmo para penetrarme más profundo, aumenté la velocidad – Nena… si sigues así, voy a acabar … - - Hazlo… yo no voy a soportar mucho más – dije incrustando mis uñas en su pecho y más temprano que tarde me derramé sobre él y él lo hizo dentro de mí – Amor eres una experta – dijo jadeando – Contigo es un placer – dije y me recosté junto a él – También te amo – le susurré cuando vi que se había quedado dormido, lo observé durante varios minutos, su piel blanca, su cabello castaño y su mandíbula masculina, él es… es casi perfecto.

Lo observo con una sonrisa en mis labios y luego me puse ropa, tomé mi arma y mi teléfono y salí de la habitación.

Me senté en el sofá de la sala y reviví en mi mente cada pequeño aspecto que recordaba de esa asquerosa pesadilla - ¿Puede ser posible que aun lo extrañe y por eso he soñado con él? - pensaba en el momento en que Wesker apareció en mi sueño - ¿Pero de quién era la última voz que escuche? Parecía alguien mayor que Albert y mucho mayor que Chris - un fuerte dolor de cabeza me empezaba a invadir así que reviso mi teléfono, me sorprendo porque tengo 15 llamadas del número de Leon parece que después de la número quince se dio por vencido y dejó un mensaje, colocó el auricular en mi oído y lo escucho balbucear - Genial solo estaba ebrio - pensé, después de todo quien no ha llamado a su ex en la madrugada después de una borrachera, aunque allá debe ser de día si aquí es de noche, de pronto las palabras salen fuerte y claro de su boca - Alguien te traicionó encontraron tu fotografía con Wesker y la BSAA te investigó por traición, según Hannigan para ellos eres culpable... Debes salir de donde estés ahora y esconderte - mi mundo da vueltas, es por eso que no encontré la fotografía antes de venir aquí y ahora no sé que hacer ...


	33. Sola otra vez

**Capítulo 33: Sola otra vez**

Mi mente gira sin parar, no entiendo cómo pasé de estar en una cama incómoda con mi compañero en una noche especial a estar disfrazada en el asiento de un avión a Rusia, fui traicionada pero por quién, qué persona en este mundo tendría conocimiento de esa fotografía además de Claire, Leon y yo, hay personas que quisieran hacerme daño o fue una simple consecuencia, diablos y estábamos a punto de encontrar a Chris, dejé solo a Piers y realmente no quería hacerlo y sé que él no hubiese querido que me alejara pero era lo mejor, él será la primera persona en ser investigada y es mejor que en realidad no sepa nada de mí hasta que todo se calme se que nunca voy a ser inocente ante los ojos de la BSAA de nuevo así que mi vida como la conozco hasta hoy, se terminó...

Unas horas atrás...

\- Marco, encontramos a Chris reúne a los demás y nos vemos en la posada ... (coordenadas) - escribí en mi teléfono antes de romperlo en pedazos y lanzarlo a la chimenea, me quedé ahí unos minutos ahogando mi llanto por lo que estoy a punto de hacer, tengo que irme lo sé, si Curtys me atrapa no será nada bueno para mí, podría encerrarme para siempre y torturarme por algo que pasó cuando era una adolescente, sin Chris aquí, nadie, ni Leon o Hannigan pueden ayudarme contra él, me levanto y me dirijo a la habitación para tomar mi ropa de civil y mi abrigo - Linda... se que tuviste una pesadilla, pero en serio deberías intentar dormir - Piers está despierto aún y me invita a unirme a la cama con él, considero rápidamente mis posibilidades, si me marcho ahora él me seguiría y tendría que decirle lo que ocurre así que me recuesto junto a él - ¿Sabes que nunca permitiría que te hicieran daño por mí verdad? - pregunto en un susurro - Claro nena y sabes que yo preferiría morir a permitir que alguien te hiciera daño – respondió, mi corazón se derritió, las lágrimas empezaron a salir de mis ojos - ¿Qué ocurre? - - Te amo - respondo y lo beso en la mejilla él se queda en silencio durante unos segundos - ¿Qué fue eso? - - La verdad - - Nunca imaginé dirías algo así - - ¿Qué? ¿Vas a ponerte a llorar como nena? - él rio - Buena forma de arruinar un momento romántico - - Lo siento, pero ya me conoces - él me abrazó muy fuerte - Sabes soy una mierda - dijo - ¿Qué? - - Vinka...- - ¿Qué? No vas a decirme que te la cogiste ¿O si? - - Claro que no, yo... le debo algo muy importante - - No entiendo nada - - La razón por la que estoy tan cansado es porque no he podido dormir... el día que conocí a Vinka fue el día de la historia que nos narró el día que la conociste - - ¿La de Chris? - - Si, pero ella no terminó - - Si lo recuerdo, la chica se quebrantó - - Un imbécil al que conocen como Black abusó de ella después de que Chris revelara su escondite y yo le prometí que lo haría pagar, pero todo el asunto de Chris me ha tenido muy ocupado y no pude hacer nada y ahora que estamos a punto de encontrar a Chris debemos volver a China por las complicaciones que ya conoces - - Oye después de volver de China te prometo que yo misma te ayudaré a buscar a ese imbécil - - Se supone que soy yo quien debía encargarse de eso - - Oye ya somos un equipo ¿Si? - él se colocó sobre mí y me dio un beso lleno de amor, en momentos como este me entero que tome la mejor decisión viniendo hasta aquí por él, poco a poco baja por mi cuello con sus besos hasta llegar a mi vientre - ¿Un equipo? - beso mi vientre - Oye no estoy embarazada si eso es lo que piensas - dije rápidamente él solo sonrió y volvió a besar mi vientre yo solo podía pensar en la conversación que tuvimos en la playa, él me dijo que planeaba tener hijos que se convertirían en soldados y me siento culpable por no decirle que para mí eso no es posible - Ven aquí - dije pero él tomó cada prenda de mi cuerpo y la retiró hasta dejarme desnuda - ¿Oye no te duele la nariz? ¿No preferirías dormir? - pregunte aunque estar con él era lo que más quería en ese momento - Tranquila no será nada salvaje - susurró y continuó su camino de besos hasta llegar a mi intimidad y me dio uno de los mejores placeres orales que he tenido hasta ahora, creo que fueron horas las que estuvo solamente dándome placer y antes de que pudiera llegar al orgasmo se levantó y se introdujo dentro de mí, todo lo que creí que había sido amor durante el sexo quedó descartado esa noche, puedo decir que esa noche hicimos el amor aunque odiara el término era verdad.

...

Me levanté lentamente cuando sentí que su respiración se había vuelto pausada y rítmica tome un trozo de papel con adhesivo de la mesa y escribí - Te amo - lo pegue en la insignia de la BSAA de la camisa de su uniforme, tomé mi ropa y mi Beretta y me largué rápidamente de ahí.

Contacté a Hannigan para saber si había una forma segura de salir del país y ella me recomendó un vuelo con salida de emergencia que partía a las 5:20 a.m. desde el hangar de la base militar rusa a unos 30 kilómetros de mi posición actual, tenía que darme prisa, robe un auto a tres manzanas del hostal donde nos hospedábamos y me dirigí a toda prisa a las instalaciones donde un amigo de Hannigan me esperaría para darme los documentos falsos para hacerme pasar por una aspirante a reportera francesa, logre llegar a las 5 a.m. a solo veinte minutos del final de mi vida como la conocía; Al llegar a la puerta de la base, ésta se abrió inmediatamente revelando al agente Kennedy quien decidió venir hasta Edonia para ayudarme y aquí estoy en un avión rumbo a Rusia, siempre quise viajar a Rusia y quedarme ahí un tiempo con Leon (cuando lo pensé aun estaba con él) pero la situación actual es totalmente horrorosa, ni siquiera pude despedirme de mis compañeros, mi familia, ruego a Dios que cuando terminen su misión puedan encontrarme y pueda ver a Piers de nuevo.

Una lágrima rueda por mi mejilla al recordar a Nivans acabo de dejarlo y ya lo extraño como nunca. Siento como Leon me observa pero no dice una sola palabra debo lucir muy mal tal vez las emociones y el ajetreo me han dejado mareada porque he ido al baño a vomitar 5 veces y estoy empezando a deshidratarme...

\- No luces muy bien ahora - Leon comienza una conversación - ¿Tú crees? - - Pero veo que has estado muy bien - - Claro... si buscar a Chris por todo el país es estar bien...- - ¿Chris? - - Digo el Capitán... ya no importa si lo llamo Chris o no ¿Cierto? - - Creo que no - dijo de modo distante - Ten debes beber mucha agua – me ofrece una botella - Ahora solo quiero embriagarme - - Si terminas toda el agua te llevaré a embriagarte en cuanto bajemos de este avión - - Está bien - dije y tome la botella, el líquido no se quedó mucho tiempo dentro de mí, pronto estaba de regreso en el baño vomitando una vez más.

Bajamos del avión en Moscú y nos dirigimos rápidamente al hotel sin ser descubiertos por nadie - Debes descansar unas horas - Leon me ayudó a recostarme sobre la cama, es más cómoda que la de la posada en Edonia, pero me sentía en casa ahí; Sin embargo aquí soy solo una extraña que apenas habla ruso y que extraña con locura lo que ha dejado atrás, me relajo lentamente hasta que todo se vuelve oscuro y tranquilo.

...

Mi cuerpo se tensa, una sensación de electricidad comienza a recorrer mi cuerpo y el calor se hace más fuerte en mi vientre, arqueo mi espalda como respuesta al estimulo que su lengua está causando en mi vagina sus dedos se introducen y vuelven a salir de forma rítmica de mí y yo solo puedo gemir y disfrutar, estoy muy cerca del orgasmo, mis pezones están endurecidos y muy sensibles, ya no lo puedo resistir me sujeto con fuerza de su cabello rubio y me permito llegar al éxtasis con un grito muy fuerte, espero que estemos solos porque de otra forma todos sabrán que estamos teniendo sexo -Ay por Dios eso fue grandioso - dije tirando de su cabello para que se acercara a mi rostro - Nena estás hablando conmigo es obvio que sería grandioso - - Oye imbécil deja de presumir - - No niegues que te encanta que te la meta hasta donde te quepa - - Wesker eres un patán - - Claro pero así me amas de otra forma no estarías aquí conmigo - - La verdad no quiero que sea de otra forma - dije y bese enérgicamente sus labios, luego él tomo mis pechos y devoró mis pezones hasta el cansancio hasta que estuve lista de nuevo entonces él se colocó entre mis piernas y me penetro con su miembro endurecido, el placer absoluto se apoderó de mí, solo deseaba más y más de ese hombre, el movimiento de su cadera era perfecto, sexy, casi embriagador, diablos sí que sabe cómo hacerlo, la habitación se quedo en la oscuridad absoluta mientras él me penetraba cada vez más fuerte - Oye estás empezando a lastimarme - gruñí sus ojos resplandecieron en un tono rojo vivo - Lo siento nena - escuche a Piers decir - ¿Qué demonios? - pregunte todo empezaba a ser tan confuso - Cierra la boca puta - una voz diferente, mayor que Wesker habló - ¿Quién eres? - pregunte mientras mi cuerpo se tensaba de terror - ¿Desde cuando tienes derecho de hacer preguntas? Tú no eres más que la perra que uso para saciarme - dijo la voz horrorosa, mi sangre se congeló mientras el rojo de sus ojos se desvaneció y lo vi transformarse en la oscuridad - Ven aquí - dijo y me obligó a girar hasta que estuve recostada con mi pecho sobre el colchón - Si gritas lo voy a matar - dijo con un tono severo mientras yo solo podía pensar a quién se refería, después de sus horrorosas palabras me penetro la sensación de dolor fue tal que desde el primer momento grite de dolor - ¿Es que no escuchaste lo que dije? - gruñó y el grito desgarrador de Piers inundó el aire - Nooo, por favor no lo lastimes – grité - Haré lo que tú quieras - dije pero en ese momento sus manos se posaron en mi cuello y comenzó a estrangularme intenté defenderme pero fue inútil, lo único que logre fue reconocer un objeto de forma cuadrada en su dedo...

De pronto abrí los ojos y encontré un hombre frente a mí con un movimiento rápido intenté golpear su nariz con la parte baja de la palma de mi mano, pero él fue más astuto y esquivó el golpe entonces salté de la cama y tomé mi Beretta de la mesa de noche, pero justo cuando me giré el hombre tomó el cañón de mi arma y me desarmó fácilmente - ¿Linda qué demonios te pasa? - - ¿Leon? Oh por Dios lo siento mucho - - ¿Qué rayos fue eso? - - Tuve una pesadilla espantosa - - ¿Estás diciendo que casi me matas por un sueño? - - Oye eres demasiado rápido como para que alguien pueda matarte así - - ¿Quién es Simón? - - ¿Qué?- - Dijiste Simón varias veces antes de despertar... ¿Así se llama tu nueva pareja? ¿Simón? - - ¿Qué? Claro que no, no conozco a nadie con ese nombre - - Está bien te dejare descansar - dijo y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta - Aguarda ... Podrías estar aquí un momento más - supliqué -Está bien, pero te daré lo que te prometí - me recosté de nuevo mientras Leon salía y volvía a entrar a la habitación esta vez con una botella en la mano - Solo había ron así que tendremos que beberlo - dijo y se recostó junto a mí sin pedirme autorización para hacerlo, me entregó la botella y como los gritos de Piers no salían de mi cabeza me dediqué solo a beber y nada más.

Leon me observa detenidamente - ¿Recuerdas cuando querías adoptar una mascota? - - Claro nunca planeé tener hijos, creí que un perro sería una buena opción para nosotros - - Y justo cuando estábamos en el centro de adopción ambos fuimos llamados a una misión - - Si creo que fue el destino, la pobre criatura habría muerto sola en mi estúpida casa vacía - - En tu estúpida casa - - Bueno, bueno era nuestra para ese entonces - reconozco y tomo otro sorbo de la bebida embriagante - Creo que pudimos ser una familia - dice y me deja ver cierta nostalgia en sus ojos - No lo creo, un niño necesita a sus padres y nosotros a penas y podíamos estar juntos unos días sin que nos llamaran a una misión en especial a mí que soy un ... era un soldado - un fuerte dolor invade mi pecho y las lágrimas empiezan a salir de mis ojos, Leon se acerca a mí y me abraza - Tal vez encontremos una forma de devolverte a la BSAA como la soldado que siempre haz sido - - Leon tu sabes que esa fotografía es real no hay forma de que pueda regresar... Soy una traidora - - Eso no es cierto - - Leon, él me folló en mi cas, el peor enemigo que todos los que luchen contra el bioterrorismo hayan tenido y fue cuando ya había sido aceptada por la BSAA - - No lo digas nunca... No hay forma de que ellos lo sepan - tomó la botella y empezó a beber - Gracias por acompañarme por hoy - dije y bese tiernamente su mejilla - ¿Qué fecha es hoy? - pregunte tomando la botella y luego bebí de ella - Jueves 6 de junio - - Voy a recordar este día por el resto de mi vida de mierda - gruñí y volví a beber - Escucha hemos salido de peores situaciones... Ambos lo hemos hecho - su mano se posó en mi mejilla y nos miramos fijamente a los ojos - Sé que lo dije antes, pero me enamore desde la primera vez que vi tus ojos hermosos - - En ese bar mientras mis compañeros de unidad hacían de las suyas... Ellos no son más mis compañeros de unidad - dije con tristeza - Bien es suficiente - Leon se levantó y me ayudó a levantarme, pero estoy ebria y tropiezo con él - Ven aquí voy a cargarte, no sería la primera vez - dice y se inclina para levantarme del suelo, pero entonces yo me arrojo a él y él me sostiene del trasero mientras mis piernas se aferran a su cadera y nuestros rostros se enfrentan - Volverás mañana a Estados Unidos, pero esta noche te quedarás conmigo - dije y puse mis labios contra los suyos, sentí sus manos estrujar mi trasero - No te arrepentirás - susurró en mi oído y luego mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja -Vamos date prisa - dije y él me llevo a la habitación, nos quitamos la ropa de forma salvaje y en pocos minutos estábamos totalmente desnudos sobre la cama, yo encima de él - No hay tiempo para jugar - dije y me coloqué sobre su pene, lo miré fijamente mientras mi cadera baja lentamente para dejarlo penetrarme a mi antojo, su gesto de un fiero león se transforma en un gatito mimado, así que decido que es el momento para comenzar a gemir y lo hago cuando aumento la velocidad y la fuerza con la que lo introduzco en mí, varío mis movimientos de arriba a abajo, a los lado y en forma de circulo sus manos viajan por mi cuerpo y se detienen en mi cadera para indicarme la fuerza con la que me desea, pronto me inclino hasta poner mis pechos cerca de su cara y con movimientos poderosos de su cadera se hace cargo de penetrarme, toda mi piel se eriza, mi respiración aumenta y mis gemidos también, toma mis pechos con sus manos fuertes y juega con su boca en mis pezones sonrosados - Te he extrañado mucho - susurra, creo que no ha estado con otra mujer después de mí su energía y su deseo es mayor que nunca.

Me hace girar hasta quedar como un perrito y se introduce dentro de mí sujetándome por la cadera para ayudarse a penetrarme con mucha más fuerza, estuvimos así mucho tiempo solamente cambiando la fuerza y velocidad con la que me embestía hasta que ambos nos corrimos al mismo tiempo, luego de colocar su pene en mi boca por unos minutos... mucho minutos, estuvimos listos para volver a hacerlo, se puso de pie y me cargó hasta la pared, me penetró nuevamente mientras devora mi cuello y mis labios, la dureza de mis pezones roza su pecho excitándonos mucho más, parece que él no quiere salir de mi vagina nunca más y así pasamos por horas teniendo sexo intenso en la habitación de hotel en Moscú...

/ Perspectiva de Piers ... /

No puedo creer que se haya ido, una estúpida nota fue todo lo que quedó de ella y no sé por qué - Te amo - dice la nota intento mantenerme estable, pero es casi imposible con cada grupo de mis hombres que aparece preguntándome dónde está ella, les envió un mensaje por la madrugada para que nos reuniéramos aquí en nuestro hostal, pero cuando los chicos llegaron todo lo que encontraron que un solitario y adormecido Piers Nivans, el grupo de Marco fue el primero en llegar - Algo malo debió haber sucedido - dijo Marco en cuanto nos enteramos que ella ya no estaba y pensar que justo ayer casi mato a Evans por ella, me mantengo en silencio escuchando las teorías de mis compañeros de cómo pudo haberse ido y por qué.

Salimos al pueblo a intentar averiguar algo, pero nadie sabía nada la única pista fue que un auto fue robado a unas manzanas de nuestro establecimiento - Oye chico - una mujer me llamo - Una chica de cabello (tu color) se lo llevó creo que llevaba mucha prisa - (nombre) pensé al escuchar lo que me dijo, así que decidimos notificar a la base en los Estados Unido y ellos nos ordenaron permanecer en este mismo sitio hasta que Curtys se hiciera cargo - Muchachos esto no me gusta nada - Ellis fue el primero en opinar - ¿Creen que alguien la haya secuestrado? - -Ellis es imposible tendrían que haberla sacado de su habitación y Evans o Piers se habrían enterado - - ¿Y si desertó? – Alex preguntó - Eso es basura justo ayer obtuvimos la más grande pista que hemos obtenido del Capitán ella no se iría estando tan cerca – Evans la defendió de inmediato - Eso solo lo hace aun más extraño - dijo Marco con mucha seriedad - Nivans estás muy callado tú qué crees que ocurrió - Richard se dirigió a mí - Nada malo espero - dije casi sin aliento, estos días han sido difíciles, pero nada nos prepararía para lo que ocurrió unas horas más tarde cuando los oficiales de la BSAA llegaron a Edonia...

\- Se que no esperaban algo así de su compañera pero deben admitir que esto es traición y si uno de ustedes la ayuda también será culpado de traicionar a su país y a la BSAA - la voz de Curtys resonaba en el absoluto silencio, todos éramos incapaces de aceptar que (nombre) tuviese una conexión con Albert Wesker - Ahora los llevaremos uno a uno para interrogarlos... Piers serás el primero - Curtys se retiró y yo caminé en silencio tras él.

Llegamos a uno de los camiones militares y él nos encerró dentro - Escucha se que de todos los hombres allá, tú eres el único que tiene el potencial de darme lo que quiero - yo me mantuve en silencio - Mira muchacho se que debe ser difícil admitir que la mujer que te estás follando se cogió primero a Wesker, pero debes aceptar los hechos la perra es una traidora y necesita ser juzgada - mi sangre se volvió fuego, primero por descubrir que la chica a quién estaba a punto de pedir que se casara conmigo en realidad me había engañado desde siempre y segundo porque el hijo de perra que la había hecho pasar un infierno en los últimos meses ahora está aquí frente a mí llamándola puta sin que yo pueda hacer nada al respecto, pero pronto mi paciencia se iría al drenaje - Esto te hace que te preguntes con cuantas personas puede coger una golfa - dice con tono de superioridad y yo solo puedo pensar en que Wesker, Leon e incluso Chris estuvieron entre sus piernas antes que yo y en realidad no me molesta tanto, son mucho menos que las chicas de la base y la ciudad que me cogí yo.

Una parte de mí sabe que es cierto y que todo podría empeorar por mi culpa, pero la otra parte dice que es un engaño de este imbécil como venganza contra ella - Seguramente se pregunta eso porque usted no es uno de ellos - dije por fin - Mírala a tan corta edad y ya era muy sexy... ¿Qué dijiste? - - Lo que escuchó, ¿Cree que venir aquí con una fotografía de mierda en las manos le da el derecho de insultarla frente a sus compañeros? – el sonrió había logrado lo que quería "molestarme" – Oh, pero tú no eres sólo un compañero ¿o si? y si es inocente ¿ Por qué no está aquí ahora ? - él tiene razón ella es culpable sé que nunca huiría a menos que tuviera que hacerlo y esta vez lo ha hecho - ¿Vas a decirme dónde está o no? Si me dices donde está arreglaré que te dejen visitarla en la cárcel - dijo con un guiño - No lo sé y aunque lo supiera no se lo diría - - Estoy seguro... Aún no han aprobado la tortura, pero cuando lo hagan vas a decirme todo lo que quiero oír - - Escuche imbécil pretencioso no sé donde está ayer fue la última vez que la vimos Evans y yo en el momento en que notamos que no estaba notificamos a la base y eso es todo - - Te puedes ir por ahora niño, pero te diré algo nadie me llama imbécil eso te costará - - No puedes hacerme daño hay una diferencia entre los hombres que están en el campo de batalla y los imbéciles que se sientan tras un escritorio - - Oh no, no te pondré una mano encima pero a (nombre) una vez que la tenga no podrás hacer nada, entonces me la voy a coger tan fuerte que la haré sangrar... Verá lo que es un hombre de verdad - Cerré mis puños con fuerza y sentí la ira invadirme, pero eso es exactamente lo que Curtys quiere tener un motivo para sacarme del camino - Eso lo veremos - dije y me retiré, mi mente gira en torno a los lugares en los que creo que puede estar, cuando encuentre a Chris me dedicaré a encontrarla podría estar en cualquier lado Rumania, Marruecos, Corea del Sur, pero voy a empezar por Alemania es el lugar en el que seguramente le gustaría estar, me reuní con mis compañeros y Curtys hace que Evans lo acompañe...

/ Tu Perspectiva ... /

Me he establecido en un pequeño pueblo de Samara, Rusia mi salud se ha deteriorado y mi situación sentimental lo ha hecho aún más, por ahora me mantengo alerta a cualquier cosa que pueda escuchar solo llevo tres semanas en Rusia y ha sido muy difícil porque a pesar de que Leon me aconsejo este pueblo en Samara porque hay un pequeño asentamiento inglés todo lo demás está en ruso y es costoso vivir en un lugar duro sin hablar mucho con nadie, mis vecinos son silenciosos y cuidadosos no son muy amables hablan inglés pero por algún motivo todos prefieren hablar en ruso, así que no puedo obtener mucha información, aunque no todo es malo en este país son tan aficionados a las armas como yo y eso me encanta, mi casa es pequeña, pero cómoda y Leon me ha prometido que cuando las cosas se calmen traerá el retrato de mi abuela que dejé en mi antigua casa lo que me mantendría más tranquila, ver a mi abuela en la sala de mi casa nueva sería de mucha ayuda.

Mi salud ha estado peor estoy mareada todo el tiempo y he tenido vómitos regularmente, mi piel está muy pálida creo que el clima demasiado frío no me ha sentado bien como tampoco lo ha hecho el estar lejos de mi equipo... Lejos de Piers.

Es el sábado 29 de junio este 2013 ha sido un año muy difícil para mí, con ese lapso de dos meses que aun no regresa a mi memoria, Curtys me ha molestado durante mucho tiempo, pero respetaba lo suficiente a Chris como para no acercarse y cuando él desapareció Curtys hizo lo que quería, me vi forzada a tener que abandonar a mi equipo y a Piers aun cuando ya había decidido que la relación que teníamos duraría para siempre, pero ahora en el exilio eso no podrá ser posible, porque yo voy a encargarme de no meterlo en problemas por mis errores.

Después de almorzar voy al centro del pueblo por unos suministros estoy decidida a intentar hornear un pastel, tengo muchas ganas de comer un pastel de chocolate así que busqué una receta y ahora iré por las cosas - Hey hola - una chica rubia se acerca - Hola - contesto de forma tímida - ¿No me reconoces somos vecinas? - - Oh lo siento soy muy distraída - - No importa ¿Qué haces aquí? - pregunta amablemente es la primera sonrisa hacia mí que veo en semanas así que decido ser sincera con ella - Quiero pastel de chocolate y voy a intentar hacerlo por mi cuenta - ella se sorprende - Yo amo el pastel de chocolate si quieres te puedo enseñar cómo lo hacía mi abuela - - Por… supuesto… - mi vista comienza a nublarse - Mi nombre es Taylor - mi cuerpo se pone muy pesado - Mi nombre ... es (nombre) - mi respiración se vuelve lenta - ¿Estas bien? - lo último que vi fue el rostro de Taylor y luego solamente oscuridad ...


	34. Una inicia otra acaba

**Capítulo 34: Una inicia otra acaba.**

/ Tu perspectiva .../

\- Tranquila nena no intentes levantarte, la fiebre aún no se acaba, pero me encargue de mantenerla baja - tardo unos segundos en notar que es mi vecina Taylor quien esta junto a mi cama - ¿ Qué demonios pasó ? - intento sentarme, pero todo da vueltas - Te desmayaste ayer - - ¿Y has estado aquí desde entonces? - estoy agradecida pero no debo olvidar que estoy huyendo de la ley y no puedo confiar en nadie - Si yo... ¿Hice mal? Si quieres me voy... - parece decepcionada - No, no, te agradezco que estés aquí - ella sonrió - Te llevé al doctor y te hicieron unos exámenes, me dijeron que si la fiebre empeoraba debía llevarte al hospital, pero creo que ya pasó lo peor así que te llevare al médico esta tarde para que te den la respuesta de los estudios - - No sé como agradecerte - - Oh vamos no hay nada que agradecer, es bueno hacer nuevos amigos - ¿amiga yo? No he tenido una amiga que no fuera Claire es un poco extraño para mí que alguien quiera mi amistad y solo eso, aun tengo mis dudas, pero me agrada tenerla aquí - Bien ¿Quieres comer algo? - me pregunta ella luce demasiado feliz por algún motivo y eso me hace dudar de ella - No realmente - - ¿Estás segura? Me tomé la libertad de hacer ese pastel de chocolate, seguramente querrás comerlo - dijo y salió de la habitación, en ese instante recordé que mi arma estaba en mi mesa de noche y que seguramente Taylor la encontró así que me apresuré a buscarla - Aquí está sé que te va a encantar – Taylor entró en la habitación antes de que yo alcanzara la mesa, puso en mi mano un plato con una rebanada gigante de pastel que luce y huele muy bien, en realidad quería probarlo, pero temía que fuera veneno así que aguaré, ella tomó su plato y comenzó a comer, supe que no me haría daño y lo probé - ¿Y bien? - - Está riquísimo - contesté sin querer dejar de comer - Bien ahora vuelvo, dúchate y nos iremos a ver al doctor - dijo y se levantó - Voy a mi casa a cambiarme de ropa - salió de la habitación yo decidí que si ella quisiera matarme lo habría hecho desde que me desmayé y aquí estoy, así que me levanté y me fui a la ducha.

Tomar un baño aquí es totalmente diferente a hacerlo en mi casa en Estados Unidos donde el agua era fresca y el clima cálido, aquí el agua debe estar caliente pues hace mucho frío afuera.

Una hora más tarde caminábamos en dirección al doctor cuando nos detuvimos en una tienda para comprar unos analgésicos para Taylor - Esta migraña me está matando - dijo así que la acompañe adentro, la farmacia tenía un televisor que estaba transmitiendo las noticias:

\- La BBC informa que China está bajo ataque se especula que es bioterrorista, la situación es alarmante y aunque fuerzas militares chinas y estadounidenses luchan por controlar el caos, aun no se sabe a profundidad cual es el daño... -

\- ¿Nos vamos? - Taylor me sacó del shock que las noticias me habían dado - Dios, Piers y Chris están ahí, probablemente Leon también esté ahí - pensaba mientras caminaba, unas cuadras más al sur ya habíamos llegado a nuestro destino - Al fin hemos llegado ¿Quieres que pase contigo o te espero afuera? - - No quiero ser grosera, pero creo que me encargaré sola de esto - dije apenada y ella sonrió y se sentó en la sala de espera - Está bien no tardes - dijo y yo asentí, en realidad no quería entrar sola, pero no podía darme el lujo de que ella se enterara de cosas demasiado íntimas - Señorita (nombre) pase por aquí - la enfermera me mostró el camino - ¿Cómo se encuentra señorita (nombre)? - el doctor me recibió - He estado mejor - me limite a decir - Bien aquí tengo la respuesta de sus exámenes ¿Alguna vez ha estado expuesta a material radiactivo o algo similar? - - ¿Qué... tengo radioactividad en el cuerpo? - me espanté en el instante en que escuche la palabra radioactividad, por mi trabajo estuve expuesta a toda clase de cosas incluso el haber estado sexualmente con una persona infectada con el virus C (Wesker) pudo haberme afectado - Oh no, no, es solo que hay una sustancia en su cuerpo que no puedo asegurar qué es o si es seguro - yo me quedé ahí de pie pensando en los dos meses que están fuera de mi memoria - Bueno por el momento no es de que preocuparse, porque por lo que veo convive con él todos los días y no le ocasiona problemas, o sea que no interfiere con su vida... ¿Quiere escuchar las buenas o las malas noticias primero? - yo tenía ganas de mandar a ese doctor al infierno porque nunca me ha gustado que me hagan esperar para darme las noticias, pero debía portarme bien y no llamar la atención así que solo respondí su pregunta - La mala - respirando profundo esperando escuchar lo peor - Tienes una infección o virus en tu cuerpo que no podemos diagnosticar, creo que es una secuela de la sustancia que esta en tu sangre o al revés, por el momento esto tampoco es agresivo, digo parece acoplarse a tu sangre pero no del todo tus células aun intentan descartarlo aunque no parece que haya estado activo desde siempre, tal vez sea reciente - tal vez no deba hacer más preguntas por el bien de este hombre ya que mientras más sepa de lo que me pasó más peligroso será para él, después averiguaré por mis medios qué demonios ocurrió en esos dos meses y quién es Simón ya que durante mis pesadillas su nombre siempre está en mi boca, pero su rostro nunca he podido verlo - ¿Y cuál es la buena? - pregunte esperando como respuesta alguna estupidez sobre mi vista perfecta o mi hígado sano - Oh si claro... Estás embarazada - las palabras del doctor estallaron dentro de mí como bombas - ¿Qué? - fue todo lo que logre decir en ese momento - Si, vas a ser mamá ¿No estás feliz? según los exámenes tu hijo tiene unas tres semanas de gestación y parece estar bien a pesar de la rara condición de tu cuerpo, pero debes ser cuidadosa, desde ahora estarás bajo un estricto control aquí conmigo...por el bien de tu hijo o hija - el doctor revisaba los resultados sin notar que yo estaba a punto de desmayarme - Es... impo... imposible - - ¿Cómo? - - Yo... soy estéril... la doctora... de la base... dijo - dije tartamudeando - No, ya no, ahora estás embarazada señorita y de eso no hay duda ¿Qué edad tienes? - las palabras salían de su boca, pero yo no podía comprenderlas - ¿Pero cómo? - no lo podía creer, parecía estar dentro de un sueño o más bien de una pesadilla - Escucha a veces el cuerpo humano desafía a la ciencia, lo que creemos imposible no lo es ¿Habías intentado embarazarte antes ?- - Pero yo he tenido sexo sin protección por años y nunca... ¿Intentar embarazarme? Claro que no... quién demonios quisiera ser madre - el doctor rio ante mi último comentario - Bueno pues tu lo serás - - No lo puedo creer... es una locura - - Debes notificárselo al padre - él padre, mi corazón dio un vuelco de dolor al recordarlo - Su padre está en la guerra... - me interrumpí por dos motivos uno: el doctor no debía saber cada detalle de mi vida y mi relación con mi compañero, y dos: hace tres semanas estuve por última vez con Piers, pero también estuve con Leon... soy una estúpida ahora he complicado aún más las cosas - Debo irme - dije intentando salir huyendo de ahí - Ese bebé necesita estar en control... Puedes venir aquí si quieres... - salí inmediatamente del lugar Taylor me esperaba afuera con ojos de preocupación, pero en lugar de acompañarla me marché de ahí.

Lo último que necesitaba era dar explicaciones a alguien más - Oye (nombre) espera - la escuche gritar pero me di más prisa aunque no fue suficiente, ella me alcanzó - Amiga estás embarazada y será lindo - dijo y yo me detuve - ¿Qué dijiste? - - Ayer después que te desmayaste te lleve al doctor y te examinaron en el instante y fue cuando lo supe, he notado que no tienes familia y que nadie viene a verte por lo que creo que el padre no está aquí y por eso me quedé contigo hasta que estuviste mejor - yo respiré profundo - Taylor estoy embarazada en el peor momento de mi vida y si, el padre no está aquí y lo peor es que no debo decírselo porque él lo desea más que a otra cosa, pero no puede estar conmigo - - La vida es difícil pero encontrarán la manera de estar juntos si se aman - dijo... si supiera que abandoné a mi familia y al padre de mi bebé, estoy a punto de ir a la cárcel de por vida quizás y lo peor es que sé que es hijo de Piers lo puedo sentir, pero también es posible que sea hijo de Leon - Debo irme a mi casa te agradezco que hayas cuidado de mí - - Está bien recuerda este 1 de julio será especial de ahora en adelante - dijo con una sonrisa y se marchó. Lo que no sabía era que tenía toda la razón porque mientras en este continente yo me enteraba de que había una nueva vida, en otro continente otra vida llegaba a su fin...

/ Perspectiva de Piers... /

\- ¡Resiste! - escucho a Chris suplicar, pero es tarde, siento el dolor intenso de cómo poco a poco me convierto en un monstruo - Vas a estar bien amigo saldremos de aquí - el Capitán intenta animarme, en realidad cree ciegamente en que podré curarme de esto, pero yo se que eso no será posible.

Hemos llegado al área de las cápsulas de escape, Chris me deja en el suelo mientras se dirige a una de las cápsulas. Tengo unos segundos para pensar en mi siguiente movimiento, evalúo mis posibilidades de salir bien librado y sé que aunque encontraran una cura sería... es muy tarde mi brazo y mi ojo derechos los he perdido una inyección no será suficiente, además no desearía que (nombre) me viera así nunca ella sabe que este es el peor final que jamás pude imaginar y ahora debo afrontarlo - Mi insignia - pienso esto será mi último regalo para ella, Chris se acerca y me levanta del suelo - Vamos te sacaré de aquí - dice pero antes de que pueda hacer algo tomo su mano y pongo mi insignia en ella sin que él lo note y con mis últimas fuerzas lo arrojo dentro de la cápsula y cierro la puerta - ¿Qué haces? Abre la puerta... Piers es una orden... abre la puerta - me grita desde adentro yo solamente niego con mi cabeza mientras lo observo impotente del otro lado del cristal - Piers noooo - grita y lanzo la cápsula, me quedo aquí solo mientras el lugar se va a la mierda, voy a morir... Sin cumplir mi sueño de ser Capitán, ser un héroe o ser un padre, el rostro de (nombre) se mantiene en mi mente hasta mi último aliento, la chica que amé y no volveré a ver jamás, pero puedo estar tranquilo porque sé que Chris cuidará bien de ella. Todo se inunda, tome la poca energía que me quedaba para salvar la vida por última vez de mi amigo, si él vive ella también lo hará y la BSAA estará segura, el oxigeno falta, es muy doloroso, intento desesperadamente respirar pero es inútil, lentamente todo se vuelve oscuridad...

/ Perspectiva de Leon ... /

Helena ha sido una buena compañera, hemos estado juntos durante toda la misión y sé que podemos ser amigos después de ella - Ten (me lanza el espejo de Ada) para cuando vuelvas a verla - dice y se retira, ha conocido a Ada y notó que la amo, se pregunta por qué a pesar de todo no fui tras ella en China fue una difícil decisión, pero (nombre) vale la pena y ahora me necesita además soy la única persona que sabe dónde se oculta, supongo que aún no sabe que sus compañeros están muertos y será un duro impacto para ella debo estar ahí, además estoy ansioso por decirle que al fin descubrí el porqué de sus pesadillas y quién es el Simón que veía en ellas, no se trataba de Simón sino de Simons ella intentó decirme todo este tiempo que él la secuestró hace meses y nunca pude saberlo hasta ahora, así que subo al auto de prisa con Ingrid - Aquí Hannigan - ella contesta su teléfono al entrar al auto - Si Capitán Redfield, me alegra escuchar que está bien ¿Leon? Por supuesto - yo me sorprendo Chris quiere hablar conmigo - ¿Chris? - contesto - Leon necesito tu ayuda, nuestra relación a sido tensa últimamente, pero necesito este favor... ¿Sabes dónde está (nombre)? Debo informarle lo que sucedió... - lo pienso durante unos segundos - Escucha Chris yo no sé si sea seguro - - Leon ella merece saber lo que pasó - - Está bien dame unas horas para enviarte lo que necesitas - - Te lo agradezco - corta la llamada y yo aún me pregunto si es una buena idea que él vuelva a la vida de (nombre) ...


	35. Un nuevo amigo

Capítulo 35: Un nuevo amigo

/ Tu perspectiva ... /

Han pasado tres semanas desde que me enteré que estoy embarazada eso significa que mi bebé ahora tiene un mes y medio de vida, estoy asustada por hacer esto sola y triste porque sé que Piers amaría a este niño, pero si se lo digo dejará la BSAA por mi culpa y es todo lo que él siempre soñó además soy una fugitiva por lo que él deberá huir también y no es justo para él.

Estoy en la sala de mi casa esperando la visita de Taylor, por algún motivo me siento muy nerviosa. Estas tres semanas han sido difíciles me adapto a la idea de ser madre además debo ganarme la vida y no sé como, ser un soldado es todo lo que aprendí es lo que soy, pero ahora nunca será igual... Taylor ha sido de mucha ayuda, a diferencia de mí ella creció con su madre y aprendió muchas cosas que yo ni siquiera imaginaba sobre maternidad, empezamos a pensar en nombre lindos para mi hijo, ella insiste en que debemos seleccionar para ambos sexos pero yo estoy segura de que es un varón guapo y valiente como su padre.

De pronto alguien llamó a la puerta interrumpiendo mi pensamiento, se que no es Taylor porque ella siempre entra por la puerta de atrás así que me levanto con cautela y me dirijo al frente y al abrir la puerta me encuentro con la fotografía de mi abuela - ¿Leon? - pregunto a la persona que la sostiene - Hola rubí - -Chris ¿Qué demonios? - mi pulso se acelera - Te sorprende verme - - Claro que si yo... - - Sé por qué estás aquí - - ¿Cómo me encontraste? - - Leon... - dijo puso la fotografía en mis brazos y entró a la casa - ¿Así que Wesker? – él no luce molesto ni sorprendido - Escucha no tengo porqué explicarte mis asuntos - - Descuida soy yo quien debe hablar ahora – dice con una sonrisa en sus labios, me lanzo a él y lo abrazo con todas mis fuerzas él recibe mi cariñoso gesto - ¿Qué hiciste con Piers? Pensé que tal vez habría venido contigo – duje esoerando que me dijera que Nivans está furioso conmigo o que está demasiado ocupado con algo - Yo... - - Oye tienes hambre ¿Quieres algo? Sé que el camino hasta aquí es largo...- - Siéntate - me interrumpió y me senté en el sofá de mi sala junto a él - ¿Dónde están los muchachos? Por favor dime que no me odian por lo de Wesker - - Claro que no, ellos jamás podrían odiarte - - ¿Estás bien? - pregunté al notar lo pálido que estaba - Ven aquí - dijo y me abrazó muy fuerte - Lo siento (nombre) yo intenté... los muchachos... yo no quería... - - Chris ¿Qué hiciste? - lo interrumpí - Estaba ciego necesitaba vengarme de Ada Wong así que estando en China yo la seguí, la seguí sin importar el costo de nada - - Por Dios Chris - puse mis manos contra mi boca un nudo comenzó a formarse en mi estómago, conozco a Chris y sé que algo muy malo ha pasado - - Lo lamento... (tomó mi mano) uno por uno esa perra se encargó de eliminarlos - - ¿Marco? ¿Dónde está Marco? ¿Y Evans? Richard, Max, Ellis, Reus… - solté su mano - Ella nos emboscó y yo no pude hacer nada... - - Estás diciéndome que dejaste que una bruja matara a tu equipo por segunda vez… - - Yo estaba ciego por la ira no sabía lo que hacía - - ¿Una perra te emboscó y mató a uno de mis hermanos? No más bien mato a mis hermanos, mi familia... tu familia maldita sea - Chris se mantuvo en silencio - Ay nooo por Dios (mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas) Chris... ¿Dónde está Piers? (Me levante y me alejé de él) ¿Dónde esta Piers? ¿Por qué no vino contigo? - él me miró fijamente podía notar el dolor sincero en sus ojos, pero en ese momento no me importaba, el Capitán se levantó y avanzó hacia mí - Demonios Chris responde - se puso de rodillas ante mí y tomó mi mano, al principio no entendía pero luego vi lo que puso en mi mano - No, no, no - era lo único que lograba decir al ver la insignia ensangrentada en mi mano - Te suplico que me perdones - - ¿Por qué Chris? ¿Por qué? (Las lágrimas salían de forma involuntaria de mis ojos) No te bastó con arruinar su vida tenías que llevártelo - Chris se puso de pie y puso sus manos en mi rostro - Perdóname (nombre) sé que tenías una relación con él por eso, si me lo permites, me quedaré aquí y cuidaré de ti hasta que todo se aclare y puedas volver a la BSAA - - Yo nunca regresaré a la BSAA - - ¿Por qué no? Escucha te amo y me encargaré de que nadie te lastime - estaba en shock las palabras solo salían de mi boca sin mi control – Chris… estoy embarazada - el rostro de Chris palideció - ¿Qué?... (aguardó unos segundos) no me importa sabes yo puedo ser el padre de ese niño sería un honor para mí... - - Mi bebé tenía un padre Chris y se sacrificó por ti ¡Maldita sea!- grité - Murió sin saber si quiera que iba a ser padre - Puedo jurar que nunca, nunca había visto llorar a Chris y creo que jamás volveré a hacerlo, pero ese día en cuanto escucho esas palabras sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, sé que fui dura pero que podía hacer me acababa de enterar que el padre de mi hijo había muerto - ¿Cómo pasó? - odiaría esa respuesta pero tenía que saberlo - No creo... que sea bueno... para el bebé... - - ¿No crees que merezco por lo menos saber cómo murió? - - Es solo que no quiero que me odies... el monstruo estaba a punto de matarme, casi no teníamos munición y la bestia iba a partirme en dos Piers creyó que no tenía más motivo que dispararle al monstruo así que lo hizo y me soltó pero el maldito lo golpeo tan fuerte que no sobrevivió - Aguarde unos segundos - Es una pena... - dije - Si el mejor soldado que jamás conocí - - Es una pena que no sepas mentirme... dime la verdad antes de que te saque de mi casa - - Está bien es solo que las cosas a veces son mas crueles de lo que quisiéramos... Bien el infectado levantó a Piers y lo arrojo contra un muro su brazo quedó atravesado con un trozo de metal muy afilado... escucha no tienes porqué escuchar lo demás - - Continua quiero saberlo - - Luego le lanzó un pedazo gigantesco de... lo que sea y le destrozó el brazo que tenía atrapado en el metal, todo pasó en segundos, la gigantesca masa asquerosa e infectada me sujetó en el aire y me presionó tan fuerte que creí que me rompería los huesos, Piers sabia que si no actuaba rápido me mataría y después acabaría con él, así que valientemente se arrancó lo que le quedaba de su brazo para liberarse... (se detuvo y yo lo mire con ira así que continuo) tomó la ultima muestra de virus que llevábamos a la base y... - No - fue lo único que pude decir - - Sí lo hizo, al instante una masa deforme sustituyó su brazo derecho y parte de su cara, logró liberarme y salvarme la vida y cuando estábamos a punto de huir me arrojó dentro de la capsula y se quedó ahí bajo el agua a morir por ti, por el futuro de la BSAA que según él estaba en mí- - Esa es la peor muerte que puedo imaginar para alguien como él - me senté creí que iba a desmayarme - -(nombre) confía en mí (se arrodilló frente a mí) yo cuidaré de ti... - - Como cuidaste a los muchachos, como cuidaste al hombre que más te admiró y al que más veces te salvó la vida y perdonó siempre tus estupideces - él se quedó en silencio por unos minutos que parecieron horas en las que solo se escuchaban mis sollozos y luego dijo - Juro que desearía ser yo quien se quedó en esa plataforma petrolera en China, Tal vez no pueda devolverte a Piers pero ese niño no crecerá sin un padre - él se levantó y puso mi vieja Desert plateada en mis manos - Voy a regresar aquí y no volveré a dejarte sola - ¿Quieres hacer algo por mí? Jamás regreses aquí ni le digas a nadie sobre este bebé y quien fue su padre - Chris se paralizó pero yo me mantuve firme - Te juro por mi propia vida que cuidare de este niño como si fuera mío - dijo y no dudo que fuera cierto es más confié tanto en él que justo en ese momento ya hacia planes en mi cabeza de cómo iba a salir de ahí para que jamás pudiera volver a encontrarme ni él, ni Leon - Volveré pronto - la puerta se cerró tras de él dejándome sola con mi miseria, me senté nuevamente es imposible, no puede estar muerto, hace solo un mes y medio estaba en una cama fría e incómoda con él, deseo con todas mis fuerzas estar ahí ahora mismo de pronto el dolor se apodera de mí - No puede ser el último recuerdo que le quedó soy yo abandonándolo - cubro mi rostro con mis manos y lloro hasta sentir que mi alma se va de mi cuerpo.

...

\- (nombre ) ¿Dónde estás? - Taylor llama desde la cocina - ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Pasó algo malo? - siento que apenas y puedo respirar no puedo creer que sea cierto - Tal vez solo está perdido - le digo a Taylor - ¿Quién? - - Tal vez es solo una mala broma, eso debe ser, debe estar jodiéndome por haberlo dejado - - ¿A quién dejaste? ¿Segura que estás bien? - - No puede ser posible debo ir a buscarlo sé dónde está... - - Me estás asustando - estoy hablando como una desquiciada, pero que puedo hacer ahora nada tiene sentido - ¿Estás ebria? - Taylor corre a quitarme la botella de las manos - ¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¿Sabes lo que esto le hará a tu hijo?- - El padre de mi bebé está... - - Ay no... No me digas que está con otra... ¿Es casado? ¿Negó al bebé o a ti? Ya dímelo - - Desearía que estuviera con otra, casado o que me hubiese negado - - Entonces no comprendo - - Dicen que está muer... - me detuve no podía ni pronunciar esas palabras absurdas, el rostro de mi amiga palideció - No lo puedo creer, debe ser un error - - Alguien vino a decírmelo en persona - - ¿Redfield? - Taylor preguntó y se aproximó a la ventana - ¿Qué? - estoy ebria, pero no soy estúpida, jamás hablé de Chris con ella - ¿Cómo te encontraron? ¿Fue Leon cierto? - ella parecía preparar algo con sus manos - ¿Quién eres? - - Lo siento (nombre) Simons me envió a buscarte hace mucho... No quise hacerte daño porque me enteré que serías madre y creí que dejarías de causar problemas, pero ahora mi jefe está muerto y el bebé que llevas... es un Nivans ¿Cierto? - se giró con un arma en la mano - Lo siento la verdad es que si me agradas y mucho, pero debo cumplir, tal vez me asciendan con esto - Sabía que no debía confiar en ti - ella se acerca lentamente apuntándome con el arma - ¿Algo que decir? - dijo tomó la botella de whisky y le dio un sorbo; Bajo la almohada de mi sofá tengo mi Desert todo ocurre tan rápido, cuando la botella se aleja de la boca de Taylor mi arma ya la está apuntando a la cabeza, un destello de luz blanca ilumina la habitación, caigo de rodillas ante los restos del cadáver que aun intenta moverse de Taylor (Si es que ese era su nombre) comienzo a llorar, un calibre tan alto como el de mi arma a tan corta distancia - Esto es una mierda - digo en voz alta, hay sangre por todas partes, restos de cerebro y cabello y me quedo ahí en medio de esa mierda.

...

Estoy sentada en el sofá de mi casa de Rusia, me mantengo en silencio, todo es tan confuso ya no sé si aun siento algo dentro de mí, vacío es todo lo que siento, alguien intenta entrar, escucho el sonido de la llave en la cerradura, pero no me muevo solo aguardo - Oye no vas a creer lo que vi... - Piers entra en la casa siento como si voy a desmayarme, mi interior se llena rápidamente al volver a ver su rostro y su cuerpo, su brazo derecho no está y tiene un parche que cubre la mitad derecha de su rostro - ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Estás bien? - cierra la puerta y yo me levanto rápidamente y corro a lanzarme a él - Sabía que estabas vivo - lo abrazo tan fuerte que creo que voy a romper mis propios brazos - Linda ¿Qué pasa? - - Sabía que Chris estaba equivocado, no estabas muerto - mis lagrimas no paran de salir - Se que luzco como la mierda, pero te aseguro que sigo vivo - - Claro que no sigues siendo el maldito hombre con el que quiero tener sexo todo el día toda mi vida - dije bromeando - ¿Bromeas? Mi cara se parece al culo de un licker - reí ante su comentario - Imbécil, estaba muerta de miedo por ti y dices eso, eres un pendejo - - Oye espero que el niño no herede tu lenguaje - me paralizo - ¿Sabes del bebé? - - Oye yo lo hice ¿Cómo no saberlo? - vuelvo a abrazarlo - (nombre) No luces muy bien, ven, voy a recostarte, debes dormir un poco - - No, no quiero separarme de ti - me aferro a él, sintiendo su calor y los músculos de su cuerpo - Tranquila me quedaré contigo sabes que jamás te dejaría ¿está bien? - - Yo si te dejé... - - Eso es el pasado y ahora estoy aquí - caminamos a mi habitación juntos yo no podía dejar de tocarlo, no podía creer que lo vería de nuevo, extrañaba demasiado sentir su calor y su aroma, me sentía en paz junto a él, estaba segura de que no quería regresar jamás a mi vida anterior, solo quería quedarme ahí con él para siempre, estaba tan feliz que sin quererlo me quede dormida en su pecho rápidamente.

...

Abro mis ojos lentamente, todo se mueve a mi alrededor, en mis piernas solo tengo una libreta, un lápiz y mi reproductor con mis audífonos - Estimados pasajeros, por dificultades mecánicas nos veremos obligados a hacer un aterrizaje de emergencia en Turquía, abrochen sus cinturones y mantengan la calma - la voz del piloto me despierta de mi sueño, del que jamás hubiese deseado despertar, todos están muy asustados, algunas personas lloran y gritan, menos yo, no puedo sentir nada, ni siquiera el temor de que mi hijo muera conmigo, tal vez eso sería lo mejor, este mundo es una basura y mi vida es una porquería.

El avión logra aterrizar, sin mayores daños, en alguna parte de Turquía, bajo del avión, con mis gafas oscuras puestas, no quiero que la gente me vea y crea que estoy drogada cuando la verdad es que no había logrado dormir en cuatro días, lo que demore en salir de Holanda;(luego explicaré como salí de Rusia) camino por una ciudad un tanto rustica, no conozco el idioma así que creo que estoy perdida, de pronto veo a un grupo de turistas parecen ingleses así que los sigo hasta un bar cercano - Esto fue una jodida señal lo sé - pienso mientras revivo el hermoso sueño que tuve en el avión, aún puedo sentir su calor en mí.

El cantinero se acerca y balbucea algo en su idioma - Lo siento ¿Hablas ingles? - pregunto - ¿Que vas a ordenar ? - - Dale tu trago especial yo la invito - un hombre joven se acerca a mí - No gracias, solo quiero agua muy fría por favor - - Pues tráela yo la invito - volvió a interrumpir el joven, el cantinero asintió de mal humor - Oye amigo no tienes que hacer esto, no estoy interesada si... Solo vete - - Sabes te vi entrar y supe que eras especial - puso su vaso de licor junto a mi mano, lo más cerca que pudo para tocar mi piel - Creo que eres sordo, lárgate de aquí idiota - el sonrió - Lo sabía no podías ser tan dulce, escucha te propongo algo, si adivino algo importante sobre ti me dejarás acompañarte ¿Si? - el hombre me agradó desde que lo vi así que decidí aceptar - Bien inténtalo - - Muy bien aquí voy... (el cantinero puso mi vaso de agua frente a mí) Estabas en un avión, vienes de Bélgica... Nueva Zelanda... No, vienes de Holanda el avión aterrizó aquí, pero este no era tu destino final y ahora estás perdida - mi mano se situó en mi arma dentro de mi mochila - ¿Adivine cierto? Es que soy una especie de brujo... - noto mi expresión hostil y continuó - Oye, oye tranquila solo escuche a tus compañeros de viaje y así es como lo sé - comencé a reír, no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que sonreí - Esta bien, puedes quedarte, me agrada tu astucia - - Solo me esfuerzo cuando en verdad quiero algo, soy John - extendió su mano - Mi nombre es Mei - mentí y estreché su mano, había algo en el que me parecía tan familiar, pero aún no sabía qué era.

Nos quedamos ahí conversando hasta que la noche cayó - ¿Tienes hambre ? - preguntó - ¿Bromeas? Muero del hambre - respondí - Ven conozco un lugar con...- no terminó de hablar cuando tres hombres entraron a la taberna - Ahí está - señalaron hacia nosotros, en un movimiento rápido alcancé mi equipaje y me lance al piso, una lluvia de balas comenzó en cuanto saque mi Uzi respondiendo a los disparos de los hombres, mi nuevo amigo estaba tras la barra disparando con sus propias armas - Ven a aquí, yo te cubro- gritó lance una última ráfaga y corrí hasta ponerme tras la barra; De los tres hombres solo quedaba uno con vida - Lárgate cabrón ya no tienes oportunidad ¿Quién te envió por mí? - gritó mi compañero - Solo dame a la perra y me iré, no quiero problemas contigo - respondió el hombre tras unas mesas - ¿Qué? - me susurró John - Escucha te lo explicaré, pero ahora necesito que lo distraigas, necesito sacar algo de mi equipaje - le respondí, él lo pensó durante unos minutos - Espero que sea algo importante - respondió de mal humor, yo me escabullí hasta llegar a mi equipaje mientras los dos hombres se gritaban - ¿Dónde estás? Aquí estás - celebré al sentir el metal sobre mis dedos - Bien hasta aquí llegaste maldito - dije y apunte mi Deserte Eagle a la mesa donde se ocultaba nuestro agresor; después de un disparo, solo quedó silencio y mucha sangre - ¿Qué mierda acaba de pasar? - - Es mejor que te vayas - le respondí - ¿Qué yo me vaya? – dijo con molestia, las sirenas de los carros de policía nos sacaron del lugar, corrimos hasta estar seguros de que nadie nos encontraría, entonces ambos sacamos nuestras armas y nos apuntamos el uno al otro - Ahora sí, me vas a decir que carajos pasa - John fue el primero en hablar - No quiero hacerte daño, pero te mataré si intentas algo - lo amenacé - Soy un maldito mercenario tu no vas a amenazarme - - Bueno estamos en el mismo negocio (quité el seguro de mi arma) si te mato tendré menos competencia - - ¿Eres un mercenario también? - él dejó de apuntarme - Conozco a estos tipos que matamos, son basura, son sólo unos malditos hijos de puta o bueno lo eran - bajé el cañón de mi arma - Me ayudaste así que supongo que estamos a mano - dije y él guardó su arma - Sabes eres aun más sexy ahora - dijo acercándose a mí - Puedo llevarte a mi casa para que nos ocultemos ahí - puso sus manos en mí cintura, su piel es pálida y su cabello es corto y rojo, sus ojos azules me miran fijamente - Estás enfermo, amenacé con matarte y aun así quieres tener sexo conmigo - - Así es más divertido - dijo con una sonrisa - Mi nombre es Jake Muller ¿Vas a acompañarme? - ...


	36. Jake Muller

Capítulo 36: Jake Muller

\- ¿Oye amigo tienes una jeringa? - - ¿Qué? - - ¿Tienes o no? - él chico me mira sorprendido - Ah... si aquí está - abre uno de sus cajones y saca una inyección nueva, aún en su empaque y me la arroja – Te lo agradezco – respondo y camino hacia la habitación, acabo de llegar a Turquía y ya estoy metida en problemas y la situación ahora es peor, este chico Jake es el mercenario de quien me habló Piers cuando fui a verlo al hospital.

Saco dos frascos pequeños de colores diferentes e introduzco la punta afilada de la aguja en el frasco azul y luego vuelvo a hacerlo en el frasco naranja, mezclo bien el contenido dentro de la inyección y me la clavo en la pierna – Diablos preciosa, debiste preguntarme yo tengo una que te va a hacer volar… es mejor que la heroína – dijo y luego me dedicó un guiño, Jake había estado mirándome todo este tiempo – Te lleva a volar, en serio aunque no lo necesitarás porque esta noche sentirás que puedes volar cuando te lo esté haciendo sin piedad – reí – Eres un imbécil… Son hormonas - - ¿Hormonas? ¿Y cómo funcionan? - - No es un estupefaciente, maldito adicto – respondí riendo, él sonrió – Deberías tratarme mejor, yo te voy a tratar muy bien – se acercó a mí y beso mi cuello, yo coloqué mis manos en su pecho para alejarlo de mí – Estoy embarazada - - ¿Qué? – se retiró de inmediato - ¿Estás jodiéndome? – yo reí y volví a guardar los frascos en mi bolsillo, él se giró hasta quedar de espaldas - ¿Dices que asesinas personas… estando embarazada? - - Así es – se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos – Me reconociste en cuanto me viste ¿No es así? No fue coincidencia que me dejarás abordarte en ese bar… - se giró rápido con un arma en sus manos, pero mi Desert ya le apuntaba a la cara – No tenía ni idea de que te encontraría ahí, ni que tú me abordarías a mí… Fue una coincidencia, provocada por ti - - Esto debe ser una maldita broma – dijo muy molesto, su expresión seductora se había marchado y en su lugar un tipo rudo con deseos de matarme estaba frente a mí – No creas que no te mataré solo porque estás embarazada... Aguarda ¿En serio estás embarazada? - yo reí - ¿Por qué mierda te cuesta tanto creerlo? - - Un minuto… Yo te conozco también… Una Desert Eagle plateada, esos ojos hermosos y ese tono de piel… Eres la chica de Redfield – dijo casi con una mueca de felicidad, bajó su arma y la dejó caer al suelo - ¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabes eso? - - Lo sabía… Mierda y yo que te quería coger… ¡Al carajo con Redfield! Aún te puedo follar – sacó un cigarro y comenzó a fumarlo, yo bajé mi arma – ¿Esto será una costumbre entre nosotros? Yo no volveré a apuntarte, pero tú debes dejar de desconfiar de mí - - ¿Desconfiar? Estás en mi lista - - ¿A sí? ¿Alguien te pagó para matarme? – me senté en el piso y él comenzó a reír – Vaya… El niño que llevas ahí es un Redfield, este debe ser mi día de suerte ¿Sabes lo que pagarían por ti los rebeldes ¡EN CADA PAÍS! Que el imbécil de Chris y su cachorro han desarticulado? – "cachorro" al escucharlo sentí una punzada de dolor profunda - Descuida no voy a hacerte daño, sabes que… Ya que no tienes a donde ir te puedes quedar aquí… Conmigo – volvió a su postura de conquistador - Estás equivocado… Yo no soy la chica de Redfield ni este bebé es suyo - - ¿A no? Pero yo… - - Estás mal informado cariño – me levante del piso, pase junto a él y me arroje en la cama, luego él me acompañó – ¿Eras uno de sus soldados cierto? – respiré profundo - ¿Cómo mierda terminaste aquí? - - Es una larga historia… Niño la vida es una mierda – en un movimiento rápido se situó sobre mí – Si sigues llamándome niño voy a tener que mostrarte que hace mucho dejé de serlo – pasó su lengua por mi cuello, hace mucho que no tengo contacto sexual con un hombre – Mi vida es una mierda (respiré profundo, él seguía besando mi cuello) y no creo que mejore – él se detiene y me mira - La vida de todos nosotros es una mierda – continúa besando mi cuello y baja lentamente hacia mis pechos, pero antes de que pueda alcanzarlos yo lo interrumpo - Oye eras uno de los mercenarios mejores pagados del mundo entero ¿Qué carajos te pasó? – se detuvo y se recostó nuevamente junto a mí – Una mujer… eso fue lo que pasó - - ¿Te enamoraste de una chica? - - Es una estupidez – responde avergonzado - ¿Es Sherry? - - ¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabes eso? - - Estoy mejor informada que tu… No es cierto Piers me dijo en el hospital… - me detuve rápidamente, diablos fui una imbécil, en unos minutos le había revelado mi identidad a un completo desconocido, además el solo decir su nombre (Piers) era una razón suficiente para querer morir, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir – Piers… Es el cachorro de Redfield ¿Cierto? – solo hubo silencio como respuesta – Espera… ¿Por qué lloras? … (aguarda unos segundos como si uniera las pistas) No me jodas… Piers es el padre de tu hijo…- me giré para darle la espalda - ¿Y dónde está él ahora? No me digas que el imbécil prefiere su vida de soldado a ser el papá de ese niño… - - Jake, Piers murió en la plataforma petrolera después de salvarte el culo - - Pero, Redfield está vivo yo supuse que…- con cada palabra que salía de su boca mis ganas de matarlo incrementaban al igual que mi llanto – Lo siento (nombre) yo sé cómo es crecer sin un padre, al menos tu hijo sabrá que su padre fue un héroe no un hijo de puta asesino como el mío – sus palabras hicieron eco en mi mente "tu hijo sabrá que su padre fue un héroe" – Para ser un desgraciado asesino sabes cómo hacer sentir mejor a los demás – dije con una débil sonrisa – Te puedo hacer sentir mucho mejor si quieres – dijo pasó su mano por mi abdomen, eso me hizo reír – Aguarda galán… estoy cansada, solo quiero dormir - - No importa yo haré el trabajo duro - - Estas a cinco segundos de ser echado de tu propia cama - - Está bien no te molestes – dijo y se levantó – Puedes dormir aquí si quieres – dije en tono casi juguetón, no tenía la más mínima intención de tener sexo con él, pero era mejor que estuviera donde podía vigilarlo.

…

El olor a cigarrillo me despertó por la mañana – Demonios señorita, duermes como una maldita roca – me levanté muy dolorida - ¿Qué diablos me hiciste? Siento como si me hubiese pasado un camión encima - - No aguantas una buena cogida – dijo muy serio - ¿Qué? – me espanté - Estoy jugando, debe ser esa porquería que te inyectas - - Solo son vitaminas o algo así para el bebé – me levanté lentamente y me puse los zapatos - Bien, bien como quieras, tenemos compañía - - ¿De qué hablas? - - Hay unos tipos vigilándonos afuera, tal vez sean tus amigos, creo que son de la BSAA ...-


	37. ¿Aliados?

Capítulo 37: ¿Aliados?

/ Perspectiva de Jake… /

No puedo creer que me haya dejado convencer de hacer esta estupidez – Bueno si no resulta la atraparán a ella y no a mí – digo colocando los explosivos en el almacén de un edificio vacío – Esa (nombre) si que está loca - volver a este lugar que es ahora la escena de un crimen repleta de policías, espero que de verdad sea valioso lo que venimos a recuperar; observo mi reloj y espero a que la hora que hemos planeado llegue, mientras pienso en cómo escapamos esta mañana

…

Ella se aproximó a la ventana – Debemos huir de aquí – - ¿Y yo por qué? - - Idiota ¿Es que no sabes lo que esto significa? - - ¿Qué tu novio esta celoso?- dije haciendo referencia a Chris Redfield, sin preocupación alguna – Soy blanco prioritario de la BSAA y ahora me encontraron - - ¿Y a mi qué? - - Estás aquí conmigo ahora eres mi cómplice - - Diablos estuviste solo unas horas conmigo y ya me jodiste la misión - -Bien te propongo un trato… (la miro con molestia pero con los ojos llenos de interés) Te ayudaré a cazar al maldito hoy mismo pero a cambio tú debes ayudarme a volver al bar - - ¿Al bar? ¿Estás bromeando? Eres una maldita psicópata - - Sé que te interesa saber cómo en cuestión de meses logré superar tus honorarios – se acercó lentamente – Tú mataste a Lucy, la consentida de ese funcionario muerto… No es una sorpresa que todo el mundo te busque – lo pensó durante unos segundos

/ Tu perspectiva… /

Al escuchara Jake mencionar a "mi amiga" vino a mi mente el recuerdo de la tarde en que mate a "Taylor" creo que jamás voy a recuperarme de eso

…

-Mierda, mierda… Taylor ¿Por qué? – el piso y las paredes estaban repletas de los restos de la única persona que me había apoyado en los últimos días – Mierda… eres una estúpida… - seguía maldiciéndola, no podía creer lo que acaba de pasar, la chica me había engañado por completo, como lo sospeché al inicio era una agente del gobierno, pero estaba bajo las órdenes de Simons, el imbécil no sabía que no recuerdo nada así que envió a una de sus ratas traidoras tras de mí, supongo que la operación de Leon para sacarme del país no fue tan secreta y fue así como ella me siguió hasta este congelado país… Después de unos minutos fui hasta mi baño y me duché rápidamente – Debo salir de aquí – me dolía mucho porque al fin estaba acostumbrándome a esta vida, amo el clima frío y un pueblo tranquilo tal vez era el mejor lugar para criar a un niño y ahora eso se había ido al drenaje junto con mi nueva vida – Estoy segura que Chris volverá y no pienso estar aquí cuando vuelva – me decía mientras empacaba lo más importante que tenía: una camisa, un pantalón, un par de zapatos y la foto de mi abuela (Hace unos días Taylor me sorprendió con un regalo, la foto de mi abuela de un tamaño más portátil) una fotografía de Piers (Uno de mis recuerdos más valiosos) me puse de pie pero antes de marcharme volví y tome el último regalo de Leon, una copia de mi fotografía con Wesker, había algo en ese recuerdo que no podía dejar atrás; Tome la fotografía la metí en mi equipaje con mi identificación falsa y me marché para nunca volver

…

\- Es cierto mate a una agente especial encubierta y tú trabajaste con una ¿o no? – él miró fijamente hacia la ventana sin responder – Es por eso que estás aquí, por eso aceptas solo misiones de mierda - - Oye, cuidado con lo que dices ahora ayudo a la gente, ya no quiero hacer más daño - - ¿Daño? ¿Qué daño? Dime que no extrañas esta vida y me iré – él seguía sin mirarme – No tenemos mucho tiempo, te llevarán de todas formas, mírame a los ojos y dime que no extrañas esta vida – él respiró profundo y sacó una inyección de su bolcillo trasero – Maldigo el momento en que te abordé en ese bar – dijo y se clavó la aguja en el cuello, al instante su semblante cambió – Adelante vamos al puto bar - - Así me gusta… Si tienes bolas después de todo – dije riendo, corrí y preparé mi arma.

…

/ Perspectiva de Jake… /

Esto es mierda, tener que arriesgar mi vida de una forma tan estúpida solo porque nunca puedo negarme a un reto y menos a uno tan emocionante como este – Tuvo suerte de que no sea el viejo Jake - pensé imaginando que hace unos años la habría matado solo por involucrarme en sus estupideces; Sin embargo hoy estoy aquí colocando los explosivos que servirán como distracción para los agentes que están en el bar – Y todo esto empezó por Sherry – mi corazón se llena de calor al recordarla, tal vez aliarme con (nombre) es una forma de superar de una vez lo que siento por esa pequeña chica rubia.

Observo mi reloj y espero a que se cumpla la hora acordada en el plan – Me gusta lo aventurera que es esta chica, tiene mucho valor – digo para mí mientras salgo a tomar mi lugar en la azotea de otro edificio, preparo mi rifle de francotirador y espero.

Por fin el tiempo ha llegado y aguardo a que la explosión cumpla su objetivo – Al menos es ella quien está allá abajo, si no funciona la atraparán a ella – pienso de pronto la explosión me saca de mis pensamientos – Mierda, Sí que fue una gran explosión – veo el edificio derrumbarse y en un instante la calle se llena de agentes armados – Lucen tan graciosos… desorientados – pienso - Sería tan fácil matarte (apunto con la mira telescópica a uno, sin intenciones de presionar el disparador) ¿O qué tal a ti panzón? – digo al ver lo cómicos que se ven – Oye chico ¿Qué te parece si jugamos? – no me gusta hacia donde se dirige esto, pero por alguna razón no puedo negarme - ¿Qué tienes en mente? – respondo por el comunicador que está en mi oreja - Quién mate más agentes gana - - ¿Qué mierda? – digo sorprendido y en ese momento un agente que está frente a mí cae al suelo con el pecho perforado por una bala – Voy ganando – su voz salió por el comunicador -Esto es una locura, estos hombres son inocentes – yo he matado a muchas personas, pero siempre lo hice porque me ofrecieron una enorme cifra de dinero, no lo hice por tener deseos solamente de asesinar - Son unos malnacidos inútiles – dijo con odio, en este momento todos los agentes se han refugiado y buscan desesperadamente el lugar de dónde provino la bala, el en instante en que uno se inclina para ver hacia la otra calle su cabeza es perforada por otra bala – solicitamos apoyo aéreo… estamos bajo ataque – los escucho asustados – ¡Uf limpio! Sigo ganando – grita y ríe - Estas loca estos hombres no tienen nada que ver con lo que le pasó a Nivans – le grito y ella guarda silencio unos segundos – Tienes razón murió salvando tu culo, tal vez sea mejor que te mate a ti - - ¿Qué mierda? Estás enferma y para que sepas no fue mi culo sino el de tu adorado Chris Redfield – estoy seguro de que va a matarme y utilizo mi arma más eficaz contra ella, he notado lo mucho que cambia al escuchar ese nombre así que supongo que eso desviará su atención de mí – Descuida no te voy a lastimar, pero ahora me acompañaras a Edonia hay algo que debo hacer – respiro profundo – Escucha tienes que dejar de amenazarme - - Sabía que aceptarías, ahora larguémonos de aquí antes de que envíen los aviones – corrí a toda prisa hasta el punto de encuentro, pero ella no está ahí, mi corazón da un vuelca cuando la escucho hablar tras de mi –¿ Creíste que me iría sin ti? – siento alegría al verla sin ningún rasguño y no me siento incómodo por su personalidad suicida, hace mucho que deseaba un reto como este – Te traje un regalo - - ¿Un regalo? - - Si ten, se la robé a alguno de esos imbéciles – coloca en mis manos una Mágnum .44, es un revolver como los de las películas de vaqueros - ¿Cómo carajos supiste que estas armas me gustan? - - Solo lo imaginé… Ahora vámonos - pasó frente a mi con su nuevo rifle…

/ Perspectiva de Leon…/

La lluvia de balas casi me alcanza, por suerte logre refugiarme en un viejo edificio – Estos Lickers son muy molestos – coloco el cargador en la AK 47 – Te puedo escuchar idiota… Ven aquí – susurro de pronto el monstruo aparece en el techo frente a mí, vacío el cargador completo en él hasta que está muerto…

-Aquí Kennedy – respondo mi teléfono – Se que estás ocupado guapo pero…- una voz femenina sale del auricular - ¿Ada? - - ¿Te sorprende oírme? - - Un poco – respondo de mala gana - ¿Qué pasa guapo? ¿No quieres escuchar noticias? - - No sé si puedo confiar en ti - - Oh estás lastimando mis…- - Basta de charla solo dímelo de una vez - - Espero que te despidieras de tu novia porque ahora van a cazarla como a un conejo - - ¿Qué? - - Parece que asesinó a un agente y ahora la quieren muerta… Se ha estado portando mal, ya veo por qué te gusta - - Ada ahora no puedo hablar… - - Está bien sabía que no te interesaría… - - Respóndeme algo… (No quería preguntar porque temía que la respuesta fuera lo que yo creía pero debía hacerlo) ¿Tu secuestraste a (nombre) y la llevaste con Simons? – ella guardó silencio durante unos segundos - ¿Cómo lo supiste? – no sé si estoy decepcionado o demasiado molesto – Esto es… pudo matarla ¿Lo sabías? - - Nunca creí en que quisiera matarla… Además no es mi trabajo cuestionar el trabajo por el que me pagan - - Eres una… ¿Tienes idea de las cosas que ese imbécil le hizo? - de verdad quería insultarla – Ya te lo dije… nunca creí que fuera a matarla, no es como si la hubiese violado o la hubiese torturado…- creo que Ada no sabe la magnitud del daño que ocasionó en (nombre) así que solo decidí romper la comunicación, me quedé ahí pensando en lo que acababa de escuchar…

/Perspectiva de Chris… /

Llegue a la casa de (nombre) en Rusia, regresé lo más pronto que pude , no tardé ni una semana y encuentro un cuartel de policías y detectives en lugar de a ella - ¿Qué pasa aquí? – lo primero que puedo pensar es que ella se quitó la vida - ¿Capitán Redfield? ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? – un investigador estadounidense me recibe en la puerta - Me enteré que el último miembro de mi unidad original estaba aquí y vine lo más rápido que pude para verla – respondí intentando sonar lo más profesional que pude, los hombres se miraron entre sí, casi pude ver que sienten lastima por mí, por lo que me pasó en China

– Esta es la situación - me acerqué al hombre que me condujo al interior de la casa, al entrar quedé totalmente sorprendido, todo era un caos, hay un cadáver que lleva algunos días de descomposición, sé por su cuerpo que no es (nombre) pero también sé que esto es grave

– Ella es la agente Lucy Daniels, trabajaba como agente encubierta - -¿ Y qué estaba haciendo aquí? – pregunté en seguida - La misión es clasificada - - ¿Es secreto por qué una agente del gobierno siguió hasta aquí a mi soldado y la atacó? - -¿Atacarla? ¿Es que no ves que es ella quien está muerta? - - Lo que veo es el cadáver de alguien que seguía la orden de eliminar a mi soldado y no resultó como esperaba – el hombre me miró fijamente – Parece que conoce muy bien a la chica…- - Ella es un elemento muy valioso para la BSAA y el equipo Alfa - - El equipo Alfa está acabado, le recomiendo que se acostumbre a la idea ya que (nombre) no vivirá por mucho - sentí ira al escucharlo hablar de esa forma de mi familia, pero fue sustituida por preocupación al escuchar la última frase - ¿De qué habla? – no me esforcé mucho en ocultar mi enojo - Ya se envió la orden de atraparla viva o muerta… - - ¿Órdenes de quién…? - le cuestioné y el tipo me evadió – Señor es mejor que se retire antes de que lo acuse de encubrir a la fugitiva – deseé poder llenarle la cara de plomo al imbécil pero eso solo empeoraría la situación.

…

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo es posible que hayan autorizado una misión así? – ha pasado casi un mes y no hay señales de ella, solamente rumores de que el funcionario chino y el embajador estadounidense fueron asesinados por alguien que podría ser ella – Necesito la información lo más pronto…- - Lo siento Capitán… Tenemos otra misión y se le solicita que vuelva a la base de inmediato – la voz sale del comunicador y me quedo ahí en silencio pensando en qué debo hacer…


	38. Nos vemos otra vez

Capítulo 38: Nos vemos otra vez

/ Tu perspectiva … /

Escucho el fuego arder en la chimenea – Y bien ¿Qué son esas cosas? – Jake estando ebrio es muy curioso, ya me ha preguntado tres veces cómo conocí a Chris y a pesar de que estoy muy molesta con él sigo aquí frente a él, estoy enojada porque se embriagó frente a mí, y yo no puedo beber por mi bebé ya que por nada del mundo pienso volver a dañar lo único que me queda de Piers, – Vamos responde ¿Qué es? – se acerca a mí – Es un collar ¿Es que no lo ves idiota? – el ríe – No puedes beber alcohol… (sacudió la botella frente a mi cara) eso es todo, pero si quieres probarlo puedes hacerlo – su boca quedó a unos cuantos milímetros de la mía – Eso quisieras – susurré – La verdad quiero más que un beso… (volvió a besar mi cuello) sabes que el sexo te puede ayudar a llevar tu embarazo - - Amigo debes buscarte una chica ahora - - Pero si tengo una aquí ahora mismo – puso su mano en mi seno derecho y comenzó a masajearlo – Oye, oye tranquilo… (lo alejé de mí) ¿Querías saber que eran estas cuentas en mi collar no? – él se alejo (pero no demasiado) – Te voy a follar ya lo verás, me uniré a la BSAA y dejaré que Redfield me haga su nuevo cachorro si no es así – estar con Jake me ha ayudado a aceptar lo que le pasó a Nivans mucho más rápido que estando sola, él continuo hablando – Y si, quiero saber porque tantas cuentas en esa cosa – - Bien (me quité el collar y lo sostuve en la palma de mi mano) esta es por Max, esta es por Reus- comencé de los extremos hacia el centro – esta es por Martínez, esta por Davids … (así continué hasta que solo quedaron unas cuantas) … esta es por el tipo que no temía decir nada… mi Ellis, sus comentarios irreverentes siempre nos hacían enojar, pero luego era gracioso (ya con lágrimas en los ojos) y está (respiré profundo pero no pude parar el llanto) es por mi nene Evans… espero que haya sido rápido Evans… (dije viendo hacia el techo, como si mi amigo estuviese escuchándome desde el cielo) Evans sabía bien como entenderse conmigo, en el campo de batalla siempre nos complementamos y más aún en los tres meses en que buscamos Chris, siempre te voy a extrañar bebé… esta es por mi mejor amigo, mi amigo más antiguo, quien me convenció de unirme a la BSAA y quien nunca pudo patearme el culo, mi Marco… siempre te voy a extrañar James hijo de puta, deberías estar aquí (dije mirando al techo) se que estarías encantado al saber que voy a ser madre, espero que Leonor esté bien (ella era su novia) Marco por siempre estarás en mi corazón – Jake aguardo unos segundos y luego continuó – Esa última es más grande es …- - Piers – lo interrumpí – Si esta es el ser más especial que habitó en esta tierra, él solo quería hacer que el mundo fuera mejor, todos sus sueños y anhelos tirados a la basura, él podía hacerte sentir bien aunque tuvieras las malditas viseras en la cara, sus ojos jamás mentían, era fuerte pero su corazón lo era aún más - - O no, por favor no quiero volver a verte en esa cornisa, te juro que si vuelves ahí esta vez dejaré que saltes – Jake me interrumpió pero yo no le presté atención – Sé que él te hubiese amado bebé (dije acariciando mi vientre que empezaba a notarse con cuatro meses de vida) tu papá es un héroe, pero no lo pensaste hijo de puta (me dirigí al techo de nuevo, llorando como una niña) te necesitábamos más aquí, con tu familia no enterrado bajo el mar, imbécil egoísta yo te amaba y ahora por tus estúpidas decisiones tu hijo jamás va a verte, jamás sabrá lo hermosos que eran tus ojos, lo fuerte y valiente que eras (saqué la insignia ensangrentada (siempre la llevo conmigo) y la sostuve con fuerza) y esto es todo lo que hay de ti, tu sangre en esta mierda… - ya no podía más, no podía seguir peleando con un Piers imaginario, el padre de mi hijo está muerto y debo empezar a aceptarlo y justo cuando la idea de no querer vivir volvió a cruzar mi mente Jake me interrumpió – Si es una mierda…. Pero deberías dejar de lamentarte, tu hijo probablemente tenga los ojos de su padre, podrás verlo de nuevo en él y tu hijo sabrá quién y cómo era su padre, tú te vas a encargar de eso, por lo menos tu hijo te tendrá a ti y tú vas a contarle lo impresionante que era él … Aunque para mí solo era un imbécil malhumorado, yo me encargaré de que tu hijo sepa eso – yo reí y él clavó los ojos en la chimenea – Mi madre murió cuando yo era muy joven y jamás me habló del imbécil de mi padre, supongo que solo la usó o tal vez la violó no lo sé, pero siendo un adulto me entero que el maldito es un puto homicida y que casi se cargó al mundo entero, lo peor es que no fue un accidente, no él lo planeó todo e hizo mierda a un pueblo con gente inocente – mi mente está llegando a una conclusión – Ese pueblo es Raccon City – lo interrogo limpiándome las lágrimas del rostro - Si… así es ¿Lo sabes? Ya debes imaginar quién fue mi padre – mi corazón dio un vuelco al ver a Wesker mirándome a través de Jake - ¿Albert es tu padre? – pregunté casi sin aliento, se que a estas alturas todo el mundo sabe que este chico es hijo de Wesker pero estando tan aislada de todos yo jamás me enteré - - ¿Albert? (Él estaba desconcertado) … Si Wesker… eres la primera persona que lo llama así… ¿Qué? ¿No vas a empezar a decirme lo maldito que fue? – sacudió su cabeza, tal vez para alejar sus pensamientos o por lo ebrio que estaba - Si fue un maldito – dije mientras revisaba mi equipaje - ¿Qué mierda estás buscando? - -Recuerdas que volvimos al bar por algo muy importante - - Si casi haces que nos atrapen maldita loca - - Bien mira (saque las fotos) esta es mi abuela…. Yo tampoco viví con mis padres y mi abuela me dejó al cumplir los dieciocho - - Me estas diciendo que nos arriesgamos por esto – dijo con molestia – Cierra la puta boca y escucha… (le di la foto de mi abuela) y este es… Piers - también puse esa fotografía con mucho cuidado en sus manos – Y este… - puse la última fotografía en sus manos - ¿Qué mierda? ¿Me estás jodiendo? Es… - - Así es, es el primer imbécil al que decidí amar - - ¿Amar? Pero cómo… está aquí contigo… y casi se ve feliz… - Jake está tan impactado que apenas puede hablar - Si… yo amé a tu padre y creo que él me quiso, a su manera pero lo hizo, al menos no me dejó como a la chica africana – dije riendo - ¿Africana? – en realidad no es africana, pero en ese momento yo no lo sabía (o no lo recordaba) - Larga historia… Escucha lo que debes saber sobre tu padre es que él no fue solo un asesino, oh no… era mucho más… - los ojos de Muller estaban fijos en la fotografía y de vez en cuando me miraba lleno de curiosidad – Él Podía convencerte de hacer lo que sea sin necesidad de usar la fuerza, por cierto tu padre era muy fuerte, le pateo el culo a Chris varias veces, además era un hombre muy inteligente y apasionado, tal vez su pasión no era buena para el mundo, pero sin duda trabajó duro para lograr lo que logró, su cabello era rubio muy intenso, siempre lo peinaba hacia atrás y tuve la suerte de ver sus ojos azules, hermosos, antes de… ya sabes, además la maldad emanaba desde su alma de forma sorprendente (suspiré) eso me encantaba ¿Y sabes? Tu padre era sumamente listo… - podría pasar la noche entera hablando sobre lo que fue Albert para mí - Vaya nadie me había hablado así de mi padre - - Eso es porque hablaste con las personas equivocadas, nadie nunca llegó a comprender a Albert y creo que nadie llegó a conocerlo como yo - no pasé mucho tiempo con él, pero estoy segura de que me mostró mucho más de él que a todos los que lo conocieron - pero ese hombre tenía más motivación que cualquiera - - Casi creo que aun estás enamorada de él – Jake me mira y vuelve a ver la foto – Sabes, Él me buscó años después de esa foto, para despedirse por fin de mí - - Creo que la razón por la que nadie me había hablado así de él es que a ninguno de ellos de los cogió y a ti si - - ¡Oye! Tal vez nadie lo quiso como yo – dije en su defensa, yo hablo así de él porque de verdad considero que fue mucho más que un asesino, no porque lo amara (o lo amo) ni porque era un dios en la cama - Tal vez sea raro, pero aunque mi padre te haya cogido antes aún te quiero follar en este momento – dijo se levantó y me cargó hasta la cama…

/ Perspectiva de Chris…. /

-¿La viste? - - Lo siento Leon cuando llegué ella ya se había marchado - - Chris… ¿Estás seguro? - - Solo encontré la escena de un crimen - - ¿Un crimen? ¿Ella está bien? - - No lo sé Leon, tal vez tú deberías explicarme por qué el gobierno envió una agente encubierta a matarla - - ¿Qué? - - Seguro fue el imbécil de Simons o es que no lo sabías… Ahora no sabemos si está herida o si está viva - - ¿Estás seguro de que no la viste? – por alguna razón Leon sabe que miento al decir que no pude verla la primera vez que fui a Rusia, pero es mejor que él no sepa nada, estoy seguro de que él no sabe de la situación de (nombre) (su embarazo) y dejarlo fuera del camino me da más tiempo para encontrarla – Redfield repórtese al hangar – una voz me llama por el comunicador – Escucha Leon debo irme, si llego a saber algo de ella te lo comunicaré – Leon corta la comunicación sin decir nada, sé que es egoísta de mi parte, pero ella es todo lo que queda de mi unidad original y me niego a dejarla ir – Señor Redfield está es su nueva unidad – los miro, dos hombres y una mujer – Soldados mi nombre es Chris … - - Sabemos quien es Señor… es toda una leyenda – uno me interrumpe – Lo siento Señor es que estoy emocionado, mi nombre es Demian – estrecho su mano, me gusta la actitud de este grupo, lucen listos para salir a luchar – Es un gusto conocerlo Señor, yo soy Nadia – estrecho la mano de la chica y luego se presenta el último – Soy D.C. es un placer servir a la nación a su lado – el joven estrecha mi mano – Tenemos una misión señores (la información aparece en nuestros teléfonos) Josh Harris de origen inglés, era un funcionario público en Alemania…- - ¿Era?- Nadia es la primera en preguntar – Si, la BSAA lo tenía en la mira porque era sospechoso de estar ligado a una compañía que, según el informante, intentaba mejorar el Virus C, fue asesinado ayer por la tarde en su residencia en Berlín…- mientras explicaba lo que sucedía fui interrumpido de nuevo – Veo que ya están casi listos para partir, lo importante de esta misión no es el funcionario corrupto sino su ejecutor… - mi cuerpo se congeló – Pero Mayor Curtys ¿Por qué la BSAA debe ir a atrapar a un inmundo mercenario? – Demian lo interrumpió – Porque según un informante esa mercenario es nuestro blanco primordial, deben traerla viva o muerta, esa desgraciada no debe hacer más daño es una vergüenza para la BSAA - - ¿Qué? Pero Señor eso es improbable los últimos reportes la situaban en los alrededores del Congo – yo me mantuve en silencio, mientras mis nuevos compañeros me miraban nerviosos, es lógico que recibieron toda la información sobre mi pasado cuando los asignaron conmigo y saben quien es (nombre) aunque no sepan sobre nuestra relación personal – Es hora de irnos, Mayor Curtys eso era innecesario, ya debemos marcharnos – el hombre me miró con satisfacción y se marchó.

Subí al avión con un muy mal presentimiento sobre ese hombre, estuve ausente durante mucho tiempo no tengo ni idea de lo que le hizo a (nombre) todos sabíamos que siempre intentó tener algo con ella, pero no era estúpido sabía que yo jamás dejaría que él le pusiera una mano encima sin su consentimiento, pero sin mí ella debió soportarlo sola - ¿Señor? ¿Está bien? – Nadia notó lo distraído que estoy – Si … escuchen si es verdad que ella está allá nadie, NADIE va a lastimarla ¿Entendieron? - - Si Señor – respondieron todos.

Mi comunicador me avisó que tengo una llamada en el canal privado – El gran Redfield… ¿Cómo se siente no poder hacer nada? - -¿Curtys? ¿Te volviste loco? - - No, esto es venganza por lo que esa perra me hizo y ahora si tiene suerte tus hombres o los míos la matarán antes de venir frente mí… Como se lo dije al inútil de Piers me la voy a coger hasta que la vagina le sangre – cortó la comunicación – Este hijo de perra de volvió loco – pienso, me lleno de ira al escucharlo hablar de su cuerpo de esa manera, sé que el día en que Benjamín Curtys le ponga un dedo en cima a (nombre) será el día en que lo asesine – Tal vez sea la novia del Capitán – escucho a Demian murmurar giro y los veo fijamente – Piénsenlo, la única chica hermosa en su unidad, debió ser difícil… - él se da cuenta de que lo estoy mirando – Oye te dije que eso sucedería Breaking Bad es la mejor – cambia la conversación rápidamente…

/ Tu perspectiva … /

Septiembre está por terminar y Jake está fumando su quinto cigarrillo – Me vas a matar ¿Lo sabías? – susurra y se pone la camisa, su cuerpo musculoso está cubierto ahora – Te pedí que me acompañaras, no te apunte con mi arma y te obligue a venir - - Si me apuntaste con tu estúpida arma aunque no para obligarme a venir - - ¿Entonces de qué te quejas? Recibimos 70 millones cada uno por matar a ese hijo de puta – uso mis brazos como almohada - Ese no es el problema… - - Oh ya entiendo, estas desesperado… creo que nunca habías pasado tanto tiempo sin sexo – reí y él me miró aun más molesto – Tal vez debería darme por vencido contigo - - Tal vez si, si te vas ahora tal vez no te mate – dije en tono juguetón, pero Muller está molesto realmente - ¿Matarme? Sabes estás embarazada pronto no podrás seguir asesinando… Dime qué harás entonces - - Yo no he gastado mi dinero en droga y mujeres imbécil, la razón por la que sigo haciendo esto es porque me gusta no porque lo necesite en este momento - - Ja! No hables como si no desearas un poco de esto (me mostró una inyección) eres una hipócrita, te comportas como si nada te importara, no quieres a nadie y estás loca… Y si lamento no haber podido cogerte, pero ya me arte de ti y tus idioteces – señale la puerta - Adelante - - No me quedaré un segundo más – tomó sus cosas y salió, la puerta se cerró de golpe tras él y me quedé en silencio total, lo voy a extrañar, pero no quiero que vaya a encariñarse con mi hijo, así que es mejor que se vaya ahora.

…

El día es perfecto, siempre ame este país, Leon y yo hicimos planes para venir aquí a vivir algún día – Dios, si este niño es de Leon me matará por ocultárselo y tendrá razón - pero la verdad es que estoy más cómoda creyendo que es de Piers es más sigo estando segura que es de Piers.

Hoy no es necesario llevar abrigo incluso brilló el sol durante unos minutos, Berlín es impresionante, pero esta tarde partiré hacia Múnich, quiero conocer el país entero; De pronto puedo sentir que alguien está detrás de mí – Mierda, si voy por este callejón y continúa tras de mí, le abriré las pelotas como lo hice con el imbécil de Curtys después de matar a Taylor – pensé y caminé más rápido hacia el callejón, pero nadie me siguió – Tal vez fue mi imaginación, sabes bebé nos estamos volviendo histéricos – le dije a mi vientre, pero cuando estaba a punto de salir del callejón una persona con un traje militar negro me interrumpió el camino – ¡Capitán la encontré! – dijo a su comunicador, era una chica aunque no lo parecía por el casco – Sal de mi camino – la amenace y saqué mi Desert, ella me apunto con su rifle mientras yo caminaba lentamente hacia ella – Cálmate no quiero lastimarte (bajó el rifle y se quitó el casco) Mi nombre es Nadia (miró directamente a mi vientre) y el Capitán Redfield dijo... - - Chris… mierda - pensé la chica no pudo ni terminar de hablar cuando corrí hacia ella y la patee tan fuerte en el pecho que, si no fuera por su traje reforzado, debí quebrarle alguna costilla, estoy embarazada pero aún soy muy rápida y fuerte, la pobre Nadia quedó en el piso casi sin poder respirar, me puse de pie lista para huir pero el sonido del seguro de un arma me detuvo – Quédate quieta por favor, no venimos a lastimarte (me dice) ¡Capitán, Nadia está herida dese prisa! (a su comunicador)- evalúo mis posibilidades de salir de aquí y se reducen a cero cuando los dos miembros que faltaban del grupo se presentan al callejón – Yo me encargo D.C. – Chris habla detrás de mí, me giro y lo apunto con mi arma – No me sorprende que estés aquí – todos los demás me apuntan menos él, sé que no va a dañarme, pero no sé si va a devolverme a la base en Estados Unidos, usualmente Chris nunca desafía las órdenes de sus superiores – Soldados retírense – les grita y todos obedecen dudando ya que yo aún tengo mi arma apuntándole, lentamente se alejan de nosotros, dejándonos solos en silencio…


	39. Un padre

**Capítulo 39: Un padre**

 **/Tu perspectiva ... /**

-Esto debe ser una broma – pensé – Mierda… soy una estúpida… mierda, mierda – coloco mis manos en mi frente - ¿Qué he hecho? Otra vez la he cagado, tal vez si debí haber saltado de ese balcón en Edonia – ese día volvió rápidamente a mi memoria…

(Cerca de un mes atrás) Corremos por las estrechas y confusas calles de Edonia vestidos como oficiales del ejército de ese país – Date prisa, lo vamos a perder – me grita Jake – Punto de encuentro a treinta metros – le respondo llegamos al final de la colina y aguardamos a nuestro objetivo – only the strongest will survive - comienzo a cantar - Lead me to heaven, when we die

I am a shadow on the wall, I'll be the one to save us all– terrmino de cantar mientras reviso la munición de mi rifle, al fin conseguí una Scar –¿ Muy apropiado he? – Jake me mira como si fuera una niña – Oye! La canción es fantástica, luego te la mostraré – en ese momento justo debajo en la carretera principal apareció una camioneta blindada - ¿Lista? – Jake me miró fijamente – Claro que si nene – respondí él oprimió el botón y un proyectil de gran alcance salió de la bazuca, la camioneta dio una vuelta completa en el aire y volvió a aterrizar sobre sus ejes hechos pedazos – adelante – gritó mi compañero él se quedó en esa posición y yo bajé de la colina hasta el camión cuando los primeros dos guardias bajaron de la camioneta Muller les abrió el cráneo con su rifle de alta precisión, pronto Jake estuvo a mi lado.

Quedaban solo tres personas con vida dentro de la camioneta y estaban mal heridos no tuvieron más opción que rendirse - ¡Black! ¡Sal de ahí hijo de puta! – le grité, el hombre sabía que no tenían posibilidades así que se entregó – Vamos – le indique a mi compañero y Jake sacó dos inyecciones con un potente sedante que te deja muy dócil y aun estando consiente, los dos guardias recibieron una cada uno - ¿Quién mierda eres? - - Levántate hijo de puta – le apunte con mi arma, caminamos hacia un lugar conocido por mí mientras Jake se ocupaba de los dos guardias que estaban idiotizados – Te juro que lo que te hayan pagado lo duplicaré, no, lo triplicaré, pero déjame vivir – me suplicó durante todo el camino y cuando llegamos a nuestro destino, lo obligué a ponerse de rodillas, me incline ante él - Debes saber antes de morir que tu puta vida no vale nada, nadie me pagó por matarte imbécil, está tarde vas a morir por lo que hiciste aquí (Señalé la casa) y vas a sufrir mucho – mire a Jake y él asintió, ambos nos colocamos nuestras máscaras y continuamos con el plan - ¡Vinka! – grité, parece que la situación ha mejorado porque varias personas se han asomado a ver que ocurre - ¡Vinka! – repetí mientras Jake mira en todas direcciones por si deciden emboscarnos.

La chica sale de su casa horrorizada – Esto es por ti, él te lo prometió – grité y coloqué a los dos guardias de rodillas junto a Black, el hombre que la violó hace un tiempo y a quien Piers juró atrapar – Estos pendejos no me importan – dije y mi compañero asintió, me dio su cuchillo y sin pensarlo mucho les abrí la garganta, Vinka gritó al ver la cantidad de sangre que brotó, me acerqué a Black - ¿La recuerdas? - - Si… yo no… no quise… - el hombre estaba asustado sabía que iba a morir – Esta es la justicia Vinka – me dirigí a la chica y le rocié gasolina en la cara y hombros a Black – Adiós idiota – le susurré antes de lanzarle un encendedor de cigarrillos encima, los gritos de Black y de Vinka debieron escucharse en todo el país, así que me acerqué a ella – ¿Estás bien niña? - - ¿(nombre)? ¿Eres tú? Ese no es Piers (Señaló a Jake) ¿Dónde está él? - - Él ya no está con nosotros, pero te prometió que ese imbécil pagaría lo que te hizo y ahí está – señalé el cuerpo quemado que aún intentaba moverse y me retiré - ¡(nombre)! – Vinka me llamó por mi nombre frente a toda esa gente así que me acerqué la tomé por el cuello y la amenacé – Fui amable porque Piers te prometió que te ayudaría – la chica intentaba soltarse desesperadamente sin éxito y entre luchas, sus manos se situaron en mi vientre y se detuvo, yo la solté de prisa, en se momento Jake se acercó para evitar que la matara – Escucha si me delatas, si hablas con alguien de lo que ahora sabes, (me refiero al bebe) vendré y te mataré ¿Entendiste? – me retiré rápidamente con mi compañero – Estás enferma – dijo Jake cuando subimos al auto en el que llegamos hace unas horas, nos quitamos las máscaras - - Solo date prisa – dije y él condujo a toda velocidad hasta que llegamos a un "hotel" – Su habitación es la 86 en el quinto piso – la recepcionista nos indicó el camino y nos dirigimos a nuestra habitación – Voy a darme una ducha – me indicó mi compañero y se retiró, yo me dirigí al balcón – Listo Piers ahora puedes estar tranquilo, el maldito no volverá a dañar a nadie – las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir – Debiste haberlo visto amor, el maldito ardió hasta que no le quedó más carne, debiste haber estado conmigo, seguro estarás decepcionado de la clase de persona que soy ahora, no sabes cuánto te extraño, ya no puedo más con esto, por favor dime que me vas a esperar (le hablaba al cielo nublado) por favor dime que me vas a esperar del otro lado, tal vez debería alcanzarte ahora mismo, no quiero hacerte esperar nunca más tres meses sin ti es demasiado – dije y trepé al balcón me puse de pie y respiré profundo – Creo que acabo de mear quince litros…. ( Jake salió del baño)…¡ (nombre)! ¿Qué mierda haces? – gritó y se lanzó al balcón, me sujetó del abdomen y me obligó a bajar – Idiota ¿Qué crees que haces? - - Ya no puedo Jake, esta carga es demasiado pasada - - ¿Y qué? planeas solo rendirte… eso es basura estoy seguro de que el imbécil (se refiere a Nivans) te amó porque jamás te rindes ante una situación y ahora estás ahí como adolescente dramática y además te llevarás la vida de tu hijo contigo, vete a la mierda – dijo y clavo una inyección en mi hombro, poco a poco dejé de luchar y la oscuridad me rodeó…

(Actualmente) – Ay Dios, por favor, déjame salir de aquí sin que él se dé cuenta y te juro que jamás asesinaré a nadie más – rogué en mis pensamientos, trato de localizar mi ropa en medio del desastre que hay en la habitación – Por qué (nombre) por qué no pudiste resistir – me dije mientras trataba de salir de la cama, pero no funcionó el hombre junto a mí despertó - ¿Qué haces? ¿Planeas irte? … Lo siento (nombre) pero no te lo permitiré – dice casi en un susurro - Chris lo siento, pero esto fue un error es mejor que me vaya - - ¿A dónde iras? – Redfield me interrogó con la mirada – No lo sé, ya no tengo nada - - Si lo tienes… me tienes a mí y a ese bebé… mi bebé – dijo y se situó sobre mí, yo respire profundo - Chris de qué demonios hablas - - Se que hay una razón por la que estás aquí conmigo, hay una razón por la que no te fuiste con Jake – coloqué mis dedos en mi puente nasal mientras me suplicaba a mí misma no hacer más estupideces – Venir aquí fue un error - - ¿Eso crees? - no puedo responder... mi mente viaja al momento en que tome la estúpida decisión de venir aquí.

…

Los soldados de Chris se retiraron del callejón y yo aún dudaba si bajar mi arma o no – ¿Por qué no confías en mí? - - He aprendido - respondí, él se acercó mirándome fijamente a los ojos – Me conoces... Sabes que jamás te haría daño - - ¡Detente! - grité pero él no me obedeció - Basta Chris... detente o disparo - - Sé que no vas a hacerme daño - baje mis hombros en señal de derrota, él tenía razón, estaba furiosa con él por haberle fallado a Piers, pero jamás podría hacerle daño - Tienes razón … pero no me llevarás a América con vida – dije y coloque el arma en mi cabeza - ¡Nooo! - Chris se lanzó contra mí y en un movimiento rápido apartó el arma de mi cabeza, mi dedo presionó el disparador, pero el cañón ya estaba apuntando hacia el cielo, el disparo resonó en el aire, Chris puso todo su cuerpo contra mí, para evitar que me moviera - ¡Capitán! - los hombres de Redfield corrieron a ver si estaba bien – Retírense – les gritó y todos obedecieron rápidamente - ¿Qué haces? ¿Cómo puedes creer que te llevaré con Curtys? … Yo mismo lo mataré si vuelve a hacerte daño - dejé de forcejear – Estuviste lejos demasiado tiempo y regresaste para arruinarlo todo... Te odio - dije con lágrimas en los ojos – Sabes que eso no es cierto… No me odias... solo estás molesta… - se acercó a mi rostro – No podrías odiarme, porque me amas – sus labios están unos centímetros de los míos, su mano sujeta mi arma y como si estuviese hipnotizada se la entregué, él la dejó caer al piso y luego me abrazó muy fuerte – Te he extrañado demasiado… por favor no vuelvas a alejarte – dijo y colocó su mano en mi vientre – Quiero verlo crecer, tal vez no lo engendré pero seré su padre y lo amaré… ya lo amo – se acercó lentamente a mis labios, yo de verdad necesitaba que me besara, no podía negarme, estaba a punto de besarlo cuando un movimiento en la azotea del edificio del frente me distrajo y en el momento en que sus labios rozaron los míos una bomba de humo cayó al piso, nublando nuestra vista – Tienes razón – me susurré al oído y besé sus labios rápidamente con un leve contacto de su lengua con la mía me despedí y subí hasta la azotea con ayuda de un artefacto que te hala hacia arriba como el que utiliza Ada Wong - ¿Interrumpí? – Jake estaba en la azotea con la máscara puesta – Pensé que me habías abandonado - - Veo que estabas muy cómoda - - ¿Celoso? – él lo pensó durante unos segundos sin decir nada – ¡Capitán! – Nadia llegó y se acercó a Chris, tomé el rifle de alta precisión de Jake y le disparé en el brazo (como advertencia) los otros dos soldados de Chris dispararon sus armas hacia nosotros – Larguémonos de aquí – le indiqué a Jake – No los lastimen ¡Joder! – Chris gritó entre ataques de tos y nosotros corrimos por los callejones que ya conocíamos para que no nos encontraran.

-Sabía que no tendrías las pelotas para dejarme – - Eres una maldita molestia, pero estamos ganando buen dinero y no nos han hecho daño ni una vez, creo que traes buena suerte - - ¿En serio? – él me miró con una expresión juguetona – Si, te extrañé…¿Feliz? – yo reí – Pero por salvarte del imbécil vas a tener que pagarme – se acercó a mí – Me voy a duchar - - Iré contigo - - ¿Vas a ducharte conmigo? - dije sorprendida - ¿Te avergüenza que te vea desnuda otra vez? - - Claro que no, tu deberías estar avergonzado, creo que tu mano trabajó duro esa noche – dije riendo y entré a la ducha de nuestro departamento, me quité la ropa y dejé caer el agua caliente – Lo besé – pensé en que no pude resistirme a besar a Chris, la puerta de la ducha se abrió y me sacó de mis pensamientos, Jake entró – Estás loco ¿lo sabías? – dije riendo - ¿Por qué? (Nombre) dime por qué siempre te niegas a estar conmigo – lo tomé de la camisa y lo hale hasta que estuvo bajo el agua caliente conmigo, tal vez sea una muy mala persona, el haber estado tan cerca de Chris me dejó llena de deseo y utilizaría a Jake para complacerme, su ropa se mojó en seguida dejándome apreciar su cuerpo delgado y musculoso – No tienes que ser tan mala conmigo – susurró contra mis labios, me supera en estatura así que tuvo que inclinarse para poder besarme, me devoró a besos como si fuera la última vez que lo haría, es muy enérgico, en solo unos minutos sus manos ya han recorrido todo mi cuerpo húmedo y desnudo, retiro su camisa y él me carga sobre su cadera para estar más cómodo con mi estatura, mis pezones hacen contacto con su pecho, sus manos masajean mi trasero – No debiste hacerme esperar tanto – dice casi sin aliento tratando de no dejar de besarme – Bueno a veces esperar lo hace mejor – juego con él – Ven aquí – me lleva hasta la cama y se sitúa con cuidado sobre mí… - "Esperé mucho para tenerte así" - escucho la voz de Wesker y trató de ignorarla, pero es inútil, la escucho de nuevo y con más fuerza – Nunca pudiste resistirte a mí (intento concentrarme en Jake ) "Jamás vas a dejar de desearme" … - vuelvo a la realidad y Jake está rozando su pene en mi vagina, en realidad lo deseaba, pero no podía evitar pensar en que quizás solo quería estar con Muller para poder saborear a Wesker una vez más – Detente – puse mis manos en su abdomen - Ay no... no, por favor… no me hagas esto – casi me está suplicando - Lo siento Jake… - - ¡Vamos! Te gustará ya lo verás… pero no me dejes así… es humillante - - Lo siento Jake, no creo que sea una buena idea – mira mi cuerpo desnudo - Pero por qué si estás muy húmeda – rozó con sus dedos mi humedad, cierro los ojos, en serio quería hacerlo, pero no podía, me levanté y me puse la ropa – Te dejaré solo unas horas, prepárate mañana partimos a China – salí de la habitación dejando a Jake con una gran erección.

Subo las escaleras de un hotel sencillo intentando cubrir mi rostro – Si, creí que el Capitán nos mataría por dispararle a su chica – murmuró uno de los soldados dentro de una habitación - ¿A su chica? ¿Y qué hay de mí? La desgraciada me hirió el brazo – la chica está muy molesta - Ay Nadia no seas nena, solo fue un roce, pudo haberte arrancado el brazo - - Me agrada esa chica luce fuerte y es la única superviviente del grupo Alfa… bueno además del Capitán.. - - Oigan creen que el bebé sea suyo – la chica preguntó yo estaba a punto de seguir mi camino, pero me detuve al escuchar que si notó mi vientre a penas abultado - ¿Qué? ¿Cuál bebé y de quién? - - Idiota esa chica estaba embarazada… acaso ninguno lo notó… Son más torpes de lo que creí - - ¿Estás diciendo que la razón por la que el Capitán no quiere que la dañemos es porque lleva a su hijo dentro? - - No lo sé – la conversación continuó, pero yo me retiré, caminé hasta llegar a la habitación de Redfield, sé cual es porque le he colocado un rastreador esta tarde, tomé mi ganzúa y la utilicé para entrar a la habitación de Chris – Quieto – gritó - ¿Vas a dispararme Capitán? – entré y lo vi apuntarme con un arma, sus ojos se llenaron de alegría y dejó caer la pistola al piso, cerré la puerta y él corrió a abrazarme – Sabía que volverías susurró contra mi oído y luego me cargó sobre su cadera y nuestros ojos se miraron fijamente – No podría irme sin despedirme – susurré contra sus labios, mis palabras pronto se convirtieron en besos húmedos y lentos, parecía que en cuestión de segundos retrocedimos años y habíamos vuelto a ser la pareja secreta y apasionada de la BSAA, me llevó a la cama y me recostó suavemente, casi no dijimos ni una palabra, solamente disfrutamos de nuestro calor – Esta creciendo – besó mi vientre y me quitó los pantalones, se levantó y se quitó cada prenda de ropa frente a mi atenta mirada, retiré lo que me quedaba de ropa y lo invite a recostarse en la cama.

Cuando llevas mucho tiempo extrañando a alguien las palabras sobran y el mundo se vuelve tan pequeño que solo caben esas dos personas – Ya no te alejes – susurró y continuó besándome su lengua es ágil, hacía mucho tiempo que no me sentía así - ¿No vamos a hacerle daño? ¿Cierto? (Al bebé)– yo sonreí – Solo hazlo – apoyó sus brazos fuertes y musculosos a mis costados y se introdujo lentamente dentro de mí, a muy poca profundidad temiendo dañarme a mí o al bebé, su ritmo era lento y se sentía bien aunque su inseguridad empezaba a ser molesta – Vamos dámelo todo – gemí, pero él temía tanto hacernos daño que continuó como estaba así que me giré y lo dejé debajo de mí , un potente gruñido salió de su garganta cuando introduje por completo su pene en mí – Es muy grande – gemí y aceleré el ritmo, él colocó sus manos en mi cadera, pero unos minutos después me acercó a él para seguir besándome, estando debajo de mí tomó el control de mis movimientos y me penetró a su antojo, comencé a gemir contra su boca, su respiración se volvió rápida, casi está clavando sus uñas en mi piel, pero un poco de dolor siempre es bueno, el calor comenzó a crecer y sabíamos que no duraríamos mucho más así que Chris se puso de pie y sostuvo mi peso con sus poderosos y sexys brazos, moviéndome de arriba abajo para penetrarme – Creo que… estoy… a punto de… - gemí suavemente y presioné mis manos contra mi boca, Chris está devorando mis pechos y yo estoy a punto de rendirme ante el orgasmo, unos minutos más y así fue, los músculos de mi vagina se estrecharon, entonces él se introdujo en mí con más potencia y derramó su semen caliente dentro de mí – Ay por Dios – gemí, aun tenía pequeños espasmos por la sensación que acababa de experimentar, me recostó de nuevo sobre el colchón y se situó a mi lado - ¿Qué mierda hacen aquí? ¿No deberían estar patrullando o algo así? – pregunté - De hecho no, estamos esperando a tener informes sobre ti - - ¿A sí? ¿Qué diría la BSAA si supiera que acabas de cogerte al enemigo? - - ¿Coger? Siempre te gustó llamarlo así… Por cierto tengo algo para ti, junto a la computadora – me levante y sus ojos lujuriosos estudiaron mi cuerpo desnudo, mi ritmo de vida es más duro por lo que estoy más delgada de lo que estaba cuando nos vimos en Rusia y eso no le agrada, siempre amó mis curvas; me acerco a la mesa y la veo - ¡Mi Desert! ¡Ay te amo! – le dije al arma y la besé - - Pues yo te amo a ti – Chris se dirigió a mí – Tú no me amas, solo me extrañabas mucho – volví a recostarme junto a él, me miró con molestia, como si le ofendió mi último comentario, pero luego nos abrazamos y besamos, volvimos a tener sexo hasta que, cansados, nos quedamos dormidos.

…

– Venir aquí fue un error - - ¿Eso crees? - - Si - - te conozco y sé que mientes – no podía mirarlo a los ojos, hay algo en esos ojos oscuros y lindos como los un cachorro, a lo que yo no puedo resistirme – Sabes que puedo ser un buen padre para este bebé - - Chis eres un soldado, jamás podrás ser padre - - Ya no lo seré más - - ¿Qué? Claro que no, tu amas a la BSAA - - Que se joda la BSAA yo te amo a ti, sabes que siempre serás mi Rubí – Dios, me he metido en un lío, quisiera poder decirle que sí, pero todo está en mi contra: Si él deja la BSAA será un traidor y tendrá que huir como yo y aún peor es el hecho de que Leon también puede ser el padre, pero no dejaré que lo sepa jamás, su personalidad autodestructiva e intermitente lo hacen el peor candidato para criar a este bebé, estoy a punto de responderle cuando mi teléfono suena – lo siento, debo contestar, logró colarme de entre sus brazos y llego hasta el aparato – Oye ¿Estás lista? debemos irnos – la voz al teléfono suena molesta…


	40. Estamos jodidos

**Capítulo 40: Estamos jodidos.**

/ Tu perspectiva … /

-No vas a irte - - Chris no puedes obligarme a quedarme - - No pienso obligarte, (nombre) sé que eres testaruda, pero sabes que me necesitas - - ¿Qué? Crees que no puedo sobrevivir sin ti - - No yo no dije eso, es solo que ese bebé va a necesitarme - - ¿Necesitarte? Piensas que no voy a poder cuidar a mi propio hijo – después de la llamada de Jake, me puse mi ropa de nuevo y la discusión entre Chris y yo se intensificó – Vamos (nombre) deja de cambiar mis palabras sabes lo que quiero decir… - - Lo que escuché es que sigues creyendo que necesito de tu ayuda en cada aspecto de mi vida, tú decidiste salir de ella y ahora quieres controlarme ¡Vete al infierno! - caminé hacia la puerta pero el la bloqueó - Escucha yo… - - No tú escucha, no intentes forzarme a aceptarte eres un idiota engreído - - ¡Basta! – gritó – Es suficiente (nombre) no tienes que actuar así conmigo, te conozco y sé que en realidad no quieres salir por esta puerta y no regresar… Sabes que quieres estar aquí conmigo – tomé su brazo y lo aparte de mi camino suavemente él no se negó, coloqué mi Desert en mi cadera, él no se equivocó yo quería quedarme, pero eso no es posible - Jake me espera… (abrí la puerta, pero me detuve antes de irme) Sabes… si el Chris Redfield que yo quise hubiese vuelto de África ahora este bebé sería suyo… - su expresión cambió de furia a dolor, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo – Adiós Chris iré a China… Te veré algún día – dije y cerré la puerta ante la mirada atónita de los soldados de Chris, quienes escucharon los gritos y corrieron a ver qué ocurría.

El camino al aeropuerto fue rápido (así lo sentí) tenía demasiada prisa por salir de ese país, pasar por el control del aeropuerto siempre me pone nerviosa, pero esta vez estaba tan feliz de salir que ni siquiera recordé que mi identificación y mi permiso para portar armas son falsos.

Subí al avión y me dirigí a mi asiento, mi compañero ya estaba ahí – Pensé que no vendrías - - Jamás te dejaría partir sin mí – dije él me miró sin ninguna expresión y luego sonrió – Estoy feliz de que vayas conmigo - - Y bien ¿Qué sigue? – me acerqué a su rostro, comenzó a besar mi cuello y entre besos susurró en mi oído – Nuestro siguiente blanco es el propietario del banco más grande de China - - Disculpen… lamento interrumpir—una asistente de vuelo se acercó a nosotros - pero deben abrochar sus cinturones… se los agradezco – dijo y se retiró.

– Creo que te gustó – dijo Jake al notar mis pezones por encima de mi blusa – Oye eres bueno, pero presumes demasiado - - Dame una oportunidad y verás que no es solo presunción – yo reí – Sé que lo estás pensando – de pronto la alegría se volvió tristeza, pues esa conversación era demasiado parecida a la que tuve en la playa con Piers – Dormiré unas horas – cerré mis ojos e intenté pensar en otra cosa.

El avión despegó sin percances y así comenzamos nuestro viaje, de pronto sentí su mano sobre mi vientre – Tu mamá está loca ¿lo sabías? Te compadezco, pero sabes… el tío Jake siempre estará ahí para ponerla en su lugar… Y tal vez para darte un hermanito también - - Oye imbécil deja de decir estupideces – dije riendo – Está bien, sin hermanitos solo me la voy a coger - - Cierra la boca – lo empujé y volví a reír, Jake a sido la mejor terapia contra la depresión, sin él yo habría saltado de la cornisa o algo peor, pero él se ha encargado de ayudarme a seguir adelante, además es gracioso ver como su gesto rudo cambia por completo cuando me quito la camisa y lo dejo ver mi pequeño vientre.

Lo miro fijamente - ¿Qué ocurre? – él me pregunta, aún estoy muy confundida por lo que acaba de ocurrir con Redfield, es decir no sé si fue buena idea haberle dicho exactamente hacia dónde me dirijo, no sé por qué lo hice y en este momento me pregunto qué sigue, hasta cuándo durará esta locura en mi vida, Jake es el único balance que hay en ella, nunca es impulsivo ni cruel, por el contrario de mí, así que no lo pienso mucho y solo lo hago – Oye ven aquí – le indico - ¿Qué mierda…? – Jake no lo puede creer pero me sigue, llevamos varias horas de vuelo por lo que la mayoría de pasajeros están dormidos, nadie nos vio entrar al baño – Antes quiero decirte que…- no termine de hablar cuando él me embistió contra el lavabo y comenzó a besarme, sus manos tomaron el broche de mi pantalón retirándolo rápidamente – He cogido hasta en un convento, pero jamás en un avión… - dijo casi sin poder respirar yo hice una nota mental para preguntarle por la anécdota de cómo pudo haber tenido sexo en un lugar lleno de monjas – Prepárate porque esta vez no te dejaré ir – retiró mi camisa dejándome desnuda y yo hice lo mismo con su camisa – Voy a hacer que despiertes a cada puto pasajero de este puto avión – dijo bajando a mi cuello, sus besos húmedos bajaron hasta mis pechos, pero no se detuvo mucho tiempo ahí su objetivo era otro, bajo dibujando un camino de besos y mordiscos hasta mi vagina, tal vez pensó que si no lo hacía rápido yo cambiaría de opinión así que sin perder el tiempo introdujo su dedo medio dentro de mí y continuó estimulándome con su lengua – Eres bueno niño – gemí, él aumentó el ritmo con sus dedos y su lengua, mi respiración se volvió cada vez más rápida - Ay por Dios... ¡Eso es! – gemí y él se detuvo - ¿Qué mierda? ¿Por qué te detienes? – estaba al borde de un orgasmo – Te dije que si me llamabas niño te mostraría que no lo soy – besó mi vientre rápidamente y luego subió hasta mis labios permitiéndome probarme en los suyos.

Tome su pene y lo puse en mi entrada – Espero que estés lista – dijo y se empujó lentamente dentro de mí, mientras devora mis labios, me sujeto de su cadera, para permitirle penetrarme con más fuerza, dejo caer mi cabeza hacia atrás y él lo aprovecha para morder mis pezones, los succiona con sus labios y los lame con su lengua mientras yo intento controlarme para no despertar a los pasajeros, que por suerte no son muchos – Mierda, mierda… (Jake gruñe) estás demasiado… - - Ay mierda, justo ahí – grite cuando él alcanzó algo dentro de mí que me hizo estallar en ese instante, Jake se introdujo un par de veces más con potencia y luego se derramó dentro de mí – Ay mierda, sabía que valdría la pena esperar, tu vagina no tiene precio – dijo aún estando dentro de mí - ¿Qué eso es todo? – normalmente estoy acostumbrada a sesiones de sexo de horas y horas – Aguarda no quiero hacerle daño a Jake jr - - No lo llames así idiota – dije con molestia y él sonrió – Te podría coger durante todo el vuelo – se sentó sobre la tapa del baño y yo me senté sobre él – Ahora será a mi manera – dije y me giré hasta estar de espaldas a él, lo introduje dentro de mí mientras acaricia enérgicamente mis pechos y mi clítoris – Eres como te imaginé desde que nos conocimos – dijo en mi oído - Solo cierra la boca y cógeme – dije entre jadeos, él se levantó y me colocó contra el lavabo y continuó penetrándome, me sujeta de los hombros y se empuja hasta el fondo, veo su rostro a través del espejo y él me mira también entonces decido jugar con él – Te ves tan sexy … - introduzco mi dedo medio en mi boca y lo manipulo con si fuera su pene – Eso es mercenario dame todo lo que tienes – lo reto entre gemidos y continúo jadeando – Ay no… por favor no hagas eso… - - ¿Qué? ¿Esto? – mi dedo ya humedecido viaja por mi piel hasta la humedad ente mis piernas y comienzo a gemir más fuerte y más rápido – Ay mierda, eres una… - dice casi en un gemido y aumenta la velocidad en sus embestidas – Eso es mercenario – vuelvo a gemir – Por favor no lo digas… - me suplica - - ¿Vas a castigarme si lo digo? – - No voy a durar mucho más si sigues así - - Oh vamos así es más divertido – vuelvo a gemir, golpea mi trasero con la palma de su mano y me hace inclinarme más – Vas a pagarme las veces que me excitaste para burlarte de mí – gruñó y apretó con fuerza mi trasero – No intentaba burlarme de ti, yo solo… - intenté explicarle, en ese instante introdujo su pulgar dentro de mi trasero, la sensación que estaba experimentando se intensificó al instante – Ay por Dios… - gemí y él combinó el movimiento de su mano con el de su cadera, mientras las sensación de calor comienza a crecer - No, creo que te mereces más – gruñó y sacó su pulgar para introducir su dedo medio, con movimientos lentos me estimuló hasta que estuve cerca de terminar, entonces decidí que era mi turno de torturarlo, volví a hacerme cargo de la situación, sé que el ego de Muller es gigantesco así que volví a atacarlo justo ahí, me miró a la cara a través del espejo - ¿Te gusta? - - Claro que sí mercenario – no mentí él lo hace muy bien - Ay no (nombre) no sigas... - casi está suplicando mientras veo el deseo crecer en sus ojos - Me encanta tener tu verga dentro de mí…(me sujeté con fuerza de la base del lavabo y gemí más fuerte) Sabes… desde que te vi en ese bar con tus armas quise que me cogieras – me aseguré de que mi expresión dijera lo mucho que lo estaba disfrutando – Te imagino con ese rifle por las noches... Ay si, vamos no te detengas… - - Ay mierda ya basta … - - Ay si, (al borde del orgasmo) ¡Ay si Jake! – grité, para un hombre con un ego gigantesco, que una mujer diga su nombre durante el sexo es como la máxima sensación durante un orgasmo – Tenías que decirlo – dijo y me penetro con un ritmo salvaje mientras yo seguía repitiendo su nombre, sabía que sería yo quien se encargaría de la situación, pero no mentía en realidad lo estaba disfrutando, Jake es joven pero sabe varias cosas – Te quiero coger todos los días – me susurró entre gemidos, de pronto la sensación de calor se hizo más fuerte – Eres una desgraciada… Sabías que no duraría mucho más – dijo me tomó de la cadera y me penetró tan fuerte que en unos minutos los fluidos de nuestros cuerpos se mezclaban en un orgasmo que nos hizo viajar a otro mundo, mis fluidos salieron de mi cuerpo como una cascada hasta que Jake dejo de penetrarme y se sentó de nuevo en la tapa del inodoro.

Tomé mi ropa y comencé a ponerla en su sitio – Aguarda… Te ayudaré – dijo y me ayudo a ponerme cada prenda, debía reconocerlo tiene mucha energía, pero también es muy atento – Te dije que mientras más esperas algo es mejor - - Si pero si no me hubieras hecho esperar tanto lo habríamos hecho desde la primera noche en un lugar más cómodo - - ¿Y quedarme así desde ese día? – dije señalando su semen que aun salía de dentro de mí - - Si quieres lo empujare más adentro – dijo tratando de bajar mis pantalones que apenas estábamos colocando en su sitio – Cálmate eso será todo por hoy – dije con un guiño, salí del baño y los pocos pasajeros que viajaban en primera clase aún dormían – Ja! Nadie se dio cuenta – susurre y me senté en mi asiento, Muller me alcanzó rápidamente, se sentó junto a mí y oprimió el botón para llamar a la azafata – Wow eres potente – dije sorprendida - ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Creíste que no se me levantaría la verga?– dijo riendo – Pues mi muchacho está listo de nuevo – dijo colocando mi mano en su miembro endurecido – Eres un patán - - Y tú una manipuladora… Por cierto (Se acercó a mi rostro) sabes muy bien – puso sus labios contra los míos y metió su mano en mi pantalón hasta llegar a mi humedad, el beso cada vez se hacía más intenso apenas y nos permitíamos respirar – Disculpen… ¿Se les ofrece algo? – la asistente de vuelo estaba frente a nosotros un poco avergonzada, pero supuse que está acostumbrada a ver cosas iguales o peores – Oh si, podrías… - - Podrías tráeme una soda - lo interrumpí por lo que decidió vengarse de mí – Si podrías traerme una soda y agua, mi bebé está sediento – dijo colocando su mano en mi abdomen – Por supuesto, eso es muy lindo – la chica contestó feliz y se marchó – Eres un idiota – contesté en cuanto la mujer no pudo oírnos más, él se acercó a mi vientre – Te lo dije o ¿no amigo? Me cogí a tu mamá – lo golpee lo más fuerte que pude en el brazo.

Unas horas más tarde casi hemos llegado a nuestro primer destino – (nombre) casi estamos en Corea – Jake me despertó, el país del sur es nuestra única escala antes de llegar a China y como él lo dijo, el avión descendió hasta aterrizar en el aeropuerto surcoreano – Mierda ¿Dormí mucho? - - Roncaste como un maldito oso ¿Dónde pasaste la noche? - - No te importa, lo evadí porque era obvio que se refería a la noche que pasé con Chris – él me miró con recelo y en cuanto bajamos del avión algo extraño sucedió – ¿Oye ese sonido no es de tu teléfono? - - ¿Lo es? – lo revisé y efectivamente era mi teléfono el que estaba recibiendo una llamada – Vamos contesta - - No lo sé – el número estaba bloqueado, pero ya que somos mercenarios y la gente nos paga para eliminar personas no era muy extraño recibir una llamada así – Tal vez sea Leon – pensé en que la última vez que escuche su voz fue antes de salir de Rusia - ¿Leon? ¿Cuál Leon? - - Eso no es asunto tuyo… Aguarda voy a contestar – Jake tomó mi equipaje y se mantuvo a mi lado, presioné el botón y una voz salió en seguida – (nombre) te propongo un trato, voy a pagarte 100 millones por una muestra de tu sangre - - ¿Quién mierda eres? - - Si tú y Jake siguen estas coordenadas podrás conocerme en persona, no quiero hacerte daño, un poco de tu sangre es todo lo que estoy buscando - - Aguarda amigo estás equivocado mi sangre no es la que la gente busca para …- - No estoy interesado en la sangre del Señor Muller, pero sé que su presencia la hará sentir más cómoda es por eso que ambos están invitados a venir… Y descuide estoy enterado de su situación… Esto no le causará ningún daño a su hijo – la llamada se cortó y ambos, Jake y yo nos miramos en busca de respuestas - ¿Crees que sea seguro ir? – Muller luce preocupado – No lo sé, esto es muy extraño - - Bueno hablamos de 100 millones por tu sangre (nombre) eso es una puta fortuna - - No lo sé, algo no luce bien – de pronto la sensatez desapareció en mí – Y una mierda, vamos ya - - ¿Qué? No sabemos que hay ahí - - Oye a dónde se fue tu sentido de aventura - - No soy estúpido (nombre) y yo si aprecio mi vida - - Está bien iré sola - Odio que me manipules así - - ¿Qué? - - Sabes que no te dejaré ir sola… Que demonios vámonos – nos dirigimos al lugar donde veríamos al tipo extraño…

/ Perspectiva de Jake … /

Parece que nos dirigimos a un restaurante, estamos frente a él y debo decir que aunque el lugar sea público no me tranquiliza en lo más mínimo - ¿Es ahí? – ella me pregunta, veo sus preciosos ojos llenos de ilusión y me preparo mentalmente para matar todas las personas que están dentro si es necesario – Vamos adentro - - (nombre) espérame – grito al verla dirigirse al restaurante como si fuera una niña que desea entrar a una dulcería – Por aquí – grita un hombre al vernos entrar, al verlo sé que no trama nada bueno – Siéntense por favor ¿Están hambrientos? - - Oye solo dinos de una vez lo que quieres – ella le contesta con el gesto ensombrecido – Lamento si les causé una mala impresión (con mucha amabilidad, casi creo que está coqueteando con ella) no fue mi intensión incomodarla señorita (nombre) - - ¿Cómo sabe su nombre y su número? – respondí, si ella no nota que este imbécil es peligroso tendré que demostrárselo - - Lamento decirles que se han forjado una fama muy específica juntos, saber sus nombres y cómo contactarlos no es tan difícil… Oh perdonen mis modales, mi nombre es Glenn Arias y soy un científico que ha dedicado su vida a estudiar el virus que muta a las personas, la razón por la que te ofrezco tanto dinero es porque estoy convencido de que tu sangre es la clave para crear un antivirus universal, sé lo que Simons te hizo (la expresión de (nombre) cambió totalmente, en ese momento supe que la había perdido y que necesitaría ayuda para recuperarla) cuando te capturó por dos meses en Estados Unidos - - ¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo sabe? - - Tengo las grabaciones y puedo agregarlas a tu pago junto con todo lo que descubrí, si decides venir - - Aguarden, necesito contestar mi teléfono (mentí) por favor (nombre) no te muevas de aquí por ningún motivo - - Por supuesto – respondió con un guiño pero yo no estoy nada convencido decido no alejarme mucho para no perderla de vista.

Marco un número – Aquí Redfield – contesta de inmediato – Escucha imbécil, tú y yo aún tenemos asuntos pendientes, pero esta vez necesito tu ayuda… - aguardó durante unos segundos - ¿Jake? - - Sé que perdiste al imbécil de Nivans cuando nos salvaron de la plataforma petrolera en China así que como pago por eso te diré dónde está (nombre)… Por favor Redfield (nunca imaginé pedir algo "como favor" de ese imbécil pero temo que no tengo opción) creo que ella está en grave peligro - - Dame las coordenadas iré de inmediato - - Estas son nuestras coordenadas exactas, (envío los datos) el imbécil se llama Glenn Arias y le está ofreciendo mucho dinero por experimentar con su sangre… - - Estaré ahí en tres horas y Jake… te lo agradezco - - Si lo que digas imbécil – corté la comunicación y volví con (nombre) ella tomó mi mano con fuerza mientras escuchaba las maravillas que el "científico" le proponía, yo la sujeto con fuerza, temo que pueda distraerme y que ella ya no esté aquí – Claro, sé que suena como una locura, pero si vamos a mi laboratorio ambos verán que no miento, Tú (Se dirige a mí) si te hace sentir mejor dejaré que conserves tu arma dentro de las instalaciones - - Jum! Ella ni siquiera ha dicho si desea ir - - De hecho yo creo que esto sería una fantástica oportunidad de asegurarme de que nadie vuelva a sufrir el destino de mi Piers – (nombre) está tan ilusionada que puedo ver en sus ojos que no va a resistirse, no es que sea tonta es solo que siente mucha culpa por no estar ahí cuando el padre de su hijo falleció, pero no puedo permitirme poner mi propia vida en riesgo por algo tan estúpido como esto, la veo y sujeta con fuerza la cuenta de su collar que representa al imbécil de Piers y me mira como suplicando que acepte ir con ella, no soy partidario de arriesgar mi propia vida por otras personas y menos por una chica loca que ha intentado matarme de tantas formas – Vamos, Jake no habrá otra oportunidad como esta – niego con mi cabeza y veo las lágrimas asomarse en sus ojos – Que el idiota de Chris se encargue de ella … - pensé – Mierda él rastreará mi teléfono si este pendejo miente y nos lleva a otro lugar – pienso con decepción – Está bien (respondo al fin) pero si intentas algo te mataré en tu laboratorio…- amenacé al tipo de cabello gris – Descuida eso no será necesario – (nombre) me mira completamente feliz y se levanta con el "científico" – Ya verás que haremos historia – el hombre la toma de las manos y camina hacia la salida.

Solamente ha pasado una hora de las tres que prometió tardar el inútil del la BSAA y ya estamos en el laboratorio del tipo raro y como lo dijo el hombre, me permitieron conservar mis armas y las de (nombre) – Quiero ver esas grabaciones… exijo verlas antes de dejarte ponerme una mano encima – "esa es mi chica" pensé, sin saberlo estaba haciendo tiempo para que Redfield nos alcance aquí.

…

Con los ojos repletos de lágrimas (nombre) entra en la máquina que les permitirá ver todo lo que ella lleva por dentro, ya han pasado dos horas y ahora si estoy nervioso pues aun falta una hora para que los refuerzos lleguen y ya estamos metidos hasta el culo en esto – Deberíamos relajarnos (el hombre de cabello gris habla) esto tardará unos minutos – y así fue, de pronto los resultados comenzaron a aparecer en la computadora – Es como egipcio antiguo ante mis ojos – pienso al ver los datos – Ahora si linda voy a tomar una muestra de tu sangre – dijo acariciando su frente, la jeringa es gigantesca, pienso que van a drenarle toda la sangre del cuerpo – Tu hija está en muy buen estado – dice mientras introduce la aguja en su piel - ¿Qué? ¿Es una niña? – las lágrimas vuelven a surcar sus mejillas y me mira - ¿Escuchaste? – me acerco a ella y la tomo de la mano -Será igual de hermosa, pero más inteligente que tú – le digo con una sonrisa gigantesca, de verdad me siento feliz con la noticia, Glenn me mira con asombro -¿Eres el padre? - - No te importa – respondo con rudeza, aún no confío para nada en él – De acuerdo cálmate – dice y se retira con la muestra de sangre – Parece que te quitaron un litro completo - - Valdrá la pena si puedo contribuir a que ningún pendejo vuelva a crear un arma de destrucción bioterrorista, además ella nacerá en un mundo seguro – la ayudo a levantarse y la abrazo con todas mis fuerzas - ¿Seguro? El mundo nunca será seguro, pero Chris, Piers (desde donde quiera que esté) y yo nos encargaremos de que nadie le ponga una mano encima a ella - - No olvides a Leon… - sus mejillas se tornan rosa - ¿Leon? - - Escucha no te lo conté antes, porque creí que no era necesario decirlo, pero Kennedy y yo… - - Aguarda a dónde se fue el tipo raro – me pongo de pie y quito el seguro a mi arma (nombre) está tan mareada que no puede ni moverse - ¿Tienes la información que te dio el imbécil? – ella me muestra el dispositivo de almacenamiento y lo vuelve a guardar cerca de sus pechos - Sostén esto – coloco la Beretta en sus manos – Esta… esta no es… mi arma - - Luego hablaremos de eso – le susurro – No la sueltes – las luces se apagan y no puedo ver una mierda me acerco a (nombre) para asegurarme de que sigue ahí – Creo que tenías razón… esto fue una mala idea – susurra ella – Ssshhh , tranquila saldremos de esta – le susurro tomo su mano con fuerza y cambio mi arma por la Beretta que le entregué a ella, mi reloj me avisa que las tres horas se han cumplido, pero imagino que es demasiado tarde.

De pronto algo aterriza a nuestro lado como un bloque gigantesco de plomo, no me da tiempo de reaccionar cuando algo me golpea con tanta fuerza que pierdo la razón en segundos…. - Preciosa ¿no lo crees? – escucho una voz, pero no logro moverme – Tu sangre era lo que necesitaba para completar la secuencia – Por favor, no me hagas daño – escucho a (nombre) suplicar, mi cuerpo está comenzando a reaccionar, veo mi reloj he estado inconsciente una hora más – Tú eres la clave – Glenn Arias está de pie junto a ella y yo sigo en el piso pero a unos metros de distancia – No… mi hija… ella - - Descuida, si heredó tu código genético no sufrirá, si no fue así pues… - - No te atrevas – logro articular – Oh despertaste, vas a apreciar el nacimiento de una nueva era en armas biológicas y todo lo que necesité fue que ustedes vinieran a mí, verás (se dirige a ella) perece que alguien te implanto un parasito, una especie de arma que usaron los Iluminados en España… pero creo que ya escuchaste la historia, en fin alguien te ayudo implantándote una sepa que solamente se mantiene inactiva en tu sangre… fue por eso que sobreviviste a los experimentos de Simons (el sonido de mi teléfono que aún está dentro de mi pantalón logra hacer que mi cuerpo despierte lo suficiente como para poder arrastrarme, logro avanzar lentamente hacia mi arma está a unos metros de mí) el virus que él te implanto se adhirió a ti y despertó a la plaga que ya tenías, pero tu cuerpo encontró la forma de separarlas y adaptarlas a ti… aunque no fue del todo exitoso, pero gracias a eso he conseguido crear la mejor arma biológica que el mundo haya visto – estoy a solo unos centímetros de mi rifle cuando Arias clava la punta de la inyección en el brazo de (nombre) – Noooo – grito, tomo mi rifle y lo disparo sin pensar en que una bala pudo haber dañado a (nombre) pero es tarde el líquido ha sido vertido dentro de ella,.

Arias se mueve a una velocidad sobrehumana y esquiva mis balas y logra llegar hasta mí – Si de algo sirve… tuviste razón todo el tiempo – me toma por el cuello y justo en ese momento se escucha una explosión muy cerca – Mierda – grita y me suelta, la puerta es derribada y Redfield entra apuntando con su rifle, Arias se da el tiempo de verlo a la cara y luego huye del lugar, me levanto rápidamente y corro hacia (nombre) - ¿Qué mierda pasó? – Redfield grita con furia, pero no recibe una respuesta – No, no, no (nombre) ¿Cómo te sientes? – ella se retuerce del dolor, sus labios se han vuelto azules, como si se estuviese congelando – Jake… hace frío – dice entre sollozos – Te voy a sacar de aquí - - No, (nombre) (Chris se acerca y la toma de la mano) soldados persigan al objetivo hostil lo quiero vivo o muerto ¡Rápido! – grita y toma a (nombre) entre sus brazos y la saca de la habitación – La niña… - ella intenta hablar - ¿Qué? Cálmate linda te vamos a sacar de esta – responde el soldado – La… niña.. – es todo lo que (nombre) logra decir entre su dolor – El bebé, es una niña – le indico a Chris señalando el vientre de (nombre) - Por Dios, es una niña… eso es... perfecto, ella estará bien – dice y besa su frente – Necesitamos un antivirus – creo que es nuestra última oportunidad de salvarle la vida y dudo que funcione contra la mierda que ese imbécil ha creado - Si aviso a la central igual van a matarla al volver a Estados Unidos – ambos sudamos, estamos desesperados - Creo que sé quien tiene uno... – mi mente viaja hasta alguien que ambos conocemos...


	41. Estamos jodidos II

**Capítulo 41: Estamos jodidos II**

/Perspectiva de Ada … /

Me levanto lentamente de la cama – Lo hiciste muy bien muchacho – le susurro en el oído a mi pareja sexual de la noche pasada, me coloco mi vestido rojo y mis tacones altos y me retiro del hotel, después de almorzar estoy dispuesta a seguir a mi actual objetivo – Vamos muchacho ven a mí – susurro mientras espero a que su auto salga de las oficinas del gobierno, acompañado de tres camionetas repletas de guardias, con mi arma me lanzo a la cima de un edificio y aguardo a que pasen debajo de mí - ¿Qué ocurre? – respondo mi teléfono sin cerciorarme de quien me llama - ¿Ada Wong? - - ¿Quién eres? – creí que era mi actual jefe, pero me equivoqué – Necesito tu ayuda te daré $100,000 si me traes el último antivirus a estas coordenadas - - Lo siento Jake, estoy ocupada ahora - - Te ofrezco $500,000 pero debes venir ahora – nunca había escuchado tan asustado a ese chico (Por Dios (nombre) resiste) - ¿Así que es cierto? Eres el nuevo juguete de (nombre) - - Ada, esto es importante ¿Vas a ayudarme a salvarle la vida o no? - - ¿Qué ocurrió?... Estaré ahí en 45 minutos - - Date prisa – abandono mi misión, más por la curiosidad de saber que ocurre, que por el dinero que me ha ofrecido y que empiezo a creer que no me pagará.

Mi avión desciende a unos metros del lugar que me ha indicado , pero antes de entrar me aseguro que sea seguro – ¿Ese es Redfield? Tal vez intente matarme si me ve de nuevo – pienso y luego veo lo que ocurre ambos rodean el cuerpo de (nombre) está herida, supongo que la han infectado con algún virus -Me pregunto si Leon estará enterado – pienso en llamarlo, pero justo en ese momento – No ¡Mierda! Solicito apoyo aéreo, el imbécil se nos escapa iré en este instante… Debes cuidarla hasta que vuelva – Redfield se levanta y abandona el lugar, no sin antes besar los labios de (nombre) y yo decido bajar cuando él hombre musculoso se ha retirado del todo – Así que ha sido infectada – digo mientras me acerco, Jake me apunta con su arma, pero la retira en cuanto me ve – Por Dios, Ada date prisa… - - ¿Y por qué debo ayudarla? - - Vamos… te pagaré lo que me pidas - - No me interesa el dinero – casi puedo ver que él está a punto de llorar, levanta la camisa de (nombre) dejándome ver su vientre de embarazo, me paralizo - ¿Vas a hacer algo o te quedarás ahí como idiota todo el día? – tomo la inyección y se la arrojo a Jake – Vaya quien lo diría ¿Cuánto hace que la infectaron? - - 30 minutos… creo - - Llegué lo más rápido que pude… esa dosis debería bastar… - el mercenario clavó la inyección cerca del corazón de (nombre) y sin que él lo notara le tome una fotografía a la chica con su abultado vientre – Vamos (nombre) resiste – tomo el tiempo con mi reloj y nada ocurre – Ya han pasado cinco minutos y no ocurrió nada… Debió hacer efecto en 30 segundos, algo anda muy mal – me acerco a examinarla – El imbécil mejoró el virus con la sangre de (nombre) - - Entonces creo que no funcionará, lo siento, pero ni tu sangre va a ayudarla - - No, no, debe haber algo que pueda hacer – creo que le debo una a esta pobre chica por haber completado mi última misión con Simons (llevarle a (nombre ) a uno de sus laboratorios – Escucha sé de alguien que podría ayudarla, pero está en América - - No importa iremos - - Bien buscaré a alguien que los lleve… No te muevas de aquí – dije y salí del complejo.

Marque un número en mi teléfono y el enlace satelital me llevo directo a Leon - ¿Si? – respondió la otra voz con mal humor – Oye me enteré de por qué rechazaste mis últimas invitaciones para encontrarnos - - Ada, basta de juegos, dime de una vez que quieres - - No tenías que ocultarlo tanto tiempo, solo debiste decírmelo – sé que es probable que él no este enterado de la situación y por eso decido seguir jugando con él aunque eso signifique reducir el tiempo para la chica - ¿De qué demonios hablas? - - Hablo de la chica, de tu chica - - ¿(nombre)? No es más mi chica… (se toma unos segundos y luego continua) ¿Qué ocurre con ella? – lo conozco y sé que no va a resistirse a obtener información de ella – Oh lo siento, es que pensé que eras el padre, supongo que ya no importa - - ¿Padre? - - Si Leon, pero no importa de todas formas no durarán mucho tiempo más, ni la chica ni el bebé - - ¿Bebé? – es tan gracioso escuchar como la voz de Leon lo delata, casi puedo ver su rostro , estupefacto.

Le envió la fotografía que tomé -Debe tener unos cinco o seis meses de embarazo, pero supongo que no te importa - - Ada ¿Dónde estás? Claro que me importa - - Sabes es raro que no lo sepas, porque tu amigo Redfield estaba aquí hace unos minutos y perecía estar enterado de todo desde hace tiempo - - ¿Chris? ¿Qué demonios? Ada por favor… dime dónde está - - La enviaré al laboratorio de Rebecca Chambers en Chicago, pero tu debes encargarte de sacarla de aquí… Por cierto está infectada con un virus nuevo y más potente no sé si sobreviva el viaje, te comunicarás con Jake Muller ¿de acuerdo? - - Entiendo ya recibí las coordenadas… Te lo agradezco – dice y corta la comunicación sin despedirse – Mi trabajo está hecho, si sobrevive o no, no es mi asunto y si Redfield y Kennedy deciden matarse entre ellos tampoco me importa mucho; vuelvo a marcar un número en mi teléfono – Señorita Chambers, escuche con atención, le enviaré un sujeto de prueba para su investigación - - ¿Disculpa? ¿Quién eres? - - Ella le ayudará a completar el trabajo de su vida y tal vez pueda salvar dos vidas - - ¿Dos vidas? ¿Quién eres y como sabes de mi investigación? - - La chica está embarazada y es buscada por el gobierno de tu país depende de ti que la encuentren o no, llegará en unas horas – corto la comunicación y vuelvo adentro – Creí que te habías marchado - - Aun no… Los esperarán en Chicago, espero que el antivirus le ayude a darle más tiempo para llegar hasta allá – finalicé y comencé a caminar hacia la salida, pero me detuve - ¿Eres el padre de ese bebé? - - ¿Qué? claro que no…. El padre es… - estuvo a punto de decírmelo, pero se detuvo – Eso es algo que no te importa, solo lárgate - - Si me dices quién es el padre te diré, quien le implantó la plaga inactiva de Los Iluminados – él me mira con molestia, pero no me importa de verdad quiero saberlo - ¿Por qué quieres saber? - - Eso no te importa- …

/ Perspectiva de Jake … /

No entiendo su interés en el padre de esta bebé y no confío en ella así que es mejor que mienta – Es Redfield… Acabas de verlo aquí - - Parece que no ha perdido el tiempo después de su retiro… ¿Hace cuanto fue? – ella es perspicaz, pero está dejando expuesto su propósito - ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Temías que fuera otro hombre? – ella reacciona como un gato acorralado – Claro que no, dentro de unas horas ya no importará ninguno de los dos estará con vida para entonces – es muy lista y supo desviar la atención de ella hacia mí - ¿Quién le implantó esa mierda? - - Parece que la historia se repite …. Wesker tampoco quería dejarla ir - - ¿Qué? - - La quieres, se nota… Wesker también la quería así que me ordenó rastrearla (la mano de (nombre) sujeta la mía con fuerza al oír el nombre de mi padre en esa historia) fue sencillo él nunca la perdió de vista , el único problema eran sus constantes misiones, así que aguarde a que volviera de una y le indiqué a él que era hora, cuando la plaga inofensiva estuvo lista, él viajó hasta su casa y el resto es historia ¿Qué no te dijo que estuvo con él un tiempo? Te apuesto a que tu Capitán no lo sabe – se dirigió a (nombre) – ¡Basta! ¡Es suficiente! Eso ya no importa – ella se encogió de hombros – Debe ser un golpe duro saber que esta chica a la que quieres, quiso tanto a tu progenitor que traicionó a su país, su organización y a su pareja en ese momento, por estar con él – miré fijamente a (nombre) y las lagrimas salían sin parar de sus ojos – Debes irte Ada, vete antes de que te dé un tiro - - Como quieras cariño – dijo casi en un ronroneo – ¡Lárgate! – le grité y ella se retiró del lugar para no volver - Está… está molesta por… ((nombre) intenta hablar) por Leon… - - Descuida, ya tendremos tiempo para hablar de eso ahora resiste linda, sé fuerte el transporte no tardará en llegar - y como se lo prometí el avión aterrizó rápidamente.

Mi teléfono sonó y al responder una voz femenina habló - ¿Jake Muller? Mi nombre es Ingrid Hannigan y te ayudaré a sacar a (nombre) de ahí, pero la operación es sumamente delicada, NADIE debe saberlo ni siquiera el capitán Redfield… ahora dese prisa – la comunicación se cortó y un hombre se bajó del avión - ¿Dónde está? - - ¿Leon? ¿Qué carajos? – parece que esta chica conoce a todo el mundo, no puedo creer que el Leon que mencionó sea el que cuidó de Sherry cuando era una niña – Jake ¿Dónde está ella? - - Es por aquí… - lo conduje dentro del complejo donde (nombre) espera, me inclino frente a ella para recogerla, pero Leon me empuja y la toma en sus brazos – Aguarda, ella me matará si olvido algo – grito y vuelvo al laboratorio por su equipaje, corrí lo más rápido que pude…

/ Perspectiva de Leon… /

No tengo idea de qué tan grave es la situación, pero luce muy mal, camino de prisa hacia el avión, Hannigan pudo conseguir el más rápido de todos, pero aún así temo que cada segundo que tardo en llegar a él es un segundo menos que le queda de vida, al fin he llegado al avión donde el personal médico espera, vestidos con trajes especiales por si, lo que le han inyectado, es contagioso – Ayúdenla por favor – le suplico a uno de ellos – Signos vitales – grita – Está en shock, trae la adrenalina – clavan la inyección en su brazo izquierdo , el derecho está terriblemente amoratado, de pronto ella reacciona, pero respira con dificultad – Por Dios, (nombre) vas a matarme – me acerco a ella – Debemos despegar - - Hágalo rápido – le indico al piloto – Jake… Jake – ella repite sin parar – No podemos esperarlo ( a ella) Despegue rápido (al piloto) – los motores se encienden y estamos listos para despegar cuando Jake aparece – Detente imbécil – grita y se arroja, por suerte para él logra subir al avión a tiempo.

– Sé que me matarás si olvido a Piers y tu Desert – se acercó a ella y ella extendió su mano hacia él - ¿Qué mierda pasa? ¿No me ha reconocido? – pienso, Muller se acerca y besa su mejilla – Escucha preciosa no te rindas, (coloca sus manos en su vientre y besa su piel) el tío Jake te enseñará como asesinar a un hombre de un millón de formas, pero por favor no te rindas – estoy atónito - ¿Cuánto tiempo? – fue lo único que logré articular - ¿La bebé? Casi 5 meses – Jake sujeta con fuerza la mano de (nombre) mientras los doctores le inyectan suero y revisan los signos vitales del bebé, hace casi cinco meses fue la última vez que estuve con ella y luego de eso se negó a verme hasta el último segundo – No puede ser - - ¿Qué te ocurre viejo? - - Cierra la boca imbécil – siento que quiero asesinarlos a ambos - ¡(nombre)! ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto? – me acerco y la tomo por los hombros - ¿Cómo pudiste ocultarme a mi propio hijo? – grito, no me importa que los doctores se enteren del drama que es ahora mi vida, escucho el sonido del seguro de un arma – Apártate hijo de puta – Jake me amenaza con la Desert Eagle de (nombre) - ¿Qué? Tu no vas a amenazarme – estoy dispuesto a luchar con él, a matarlo si es preciso, él también lo sabía (sabía del bebé) y jamás recibí ni una puta nota.

– No voy a dejar que la lastimes o a ese bebé - - ¿Cómo voy a lastimar a mi hijo? - - Estás equivocado no es tuya… y es una niña - - ¿Tú eres el padre? – pregunto, sé que no es él, pero aun así quiero ver su reacción, y veo la duda en sus ojos – No, pero… - - Entonces ¿Cómo mierda sabes que no es mío? – la mano de (nombre) sujeta la mía - ¿Leon? - - Está consciente – grita un doctor a otro – Por favor señor, baje su arma para que podamos examinarla – Jake aparta la pistola y se sienta lejos de nosotros – Leon… por favor… no te enojes - - Me lo ocultaste todo este tiempo ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme algo así? - - Yo lo perdí todo… mi familia, mi hogar… - - No fue así aun me tenías a mí – la interrumpí pero ella me ignoró – … mis sueños, perdí mi vida… perdí a Piers y este bebé… - - No lo digas… - sentí un profundo dolor en el pecho de imaginar que ella me ocultó a su hijo porque en realidad es del hombre que era su compañero – Yo te amaba Leon… pero eres más feliz sin mí - - Eso no es cierto… Jamás dejé de extrañarte, ni un puto día – ella sonrió - ¿Quieres acariciarla? - respiré profundamente, iba a conocer por primera vez a mi hija – Aquí está – ella colocó mis manos en su vientre – Es increíble – dije al sentir ese pequeño vientre que aloja mi legado, no puedo creer que en el segundo en que la toco reacciona y se mueve para mí – Oye linda ¿Reconoces a papá? – esa palabra aún es extraña, pero no me importa decirla – Quisieron separarte de mí, pero de ahora en adelante jamás te volveré a perder de vista – no quiero dejar de tocarla parece tan frágil y a la vez tan fuerte – Leon escucha yo… - - No (nombre) no quiero escucharte mentir más - - No Leon intento decir que… - - Basta ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto? - - Leon... por favor… escucha… - me levante para poder verla a la cara – Lo que trato de… - se queda en silencio viendo hacia el techo del avión - ¿Qué ocurre? - coloco mi mano en su mejilla y en ese momento sus ojos se quedan de color blanco - ¡No, no! ¡Quédate aquí! – grito, los doctores corren hacia nosotros al igual que Jake – (nombre) vuelve aquí – Muller le grita junto a mí – Señores por favor retírense, permítanos trabajar – ambos salimos de ahí de mala gana – Escucha viejo, siento que ella te lo haya ocultado pero debes entenderla ella ha perdido demasiado - - Cierra la boca ¿No entiendes la gravedad de lo que ha hecho? - - Viejo debes controlarte esa bebé es hija de Piers Nivans, él era el hombre al que ella amaba – eso era justamente lo que temía escuchar, para el momento en que fui por ella a Edonia ya sabía que ese joven soldado y ella mantenían una relación desde que nos separamos, pero en este momento simplemente me negaba a creer que él haya sido el afortunado - Un minuto ¿Por qué estás aquí? – cambié el tema - ¿Qué? - - Tu no sabías de mí… Ella nunca te lo dijo ¿Por qué razón? – lo veo dudar de nuevo pero es demasiado testarudo como para aceptar que tengo razón.

-No vuelvas a molestarla o me encargaré de que te arrepientas - - ¿Estás amenazándome? - - Si lo hago… Cuando se recupere ella volverá a trabajar conmigo - - ¿Trabajar? Ellas no volverán contigo se quedarán aquí - - ¿Eres idiota o qué? Ella no puede quedarse en tu país, porque sería presa fácil - - Tú no puedes decidir que hará ella cuando se recupere - - Si se recupera … - Jake se sienta - ¿Qué dijiste? - - Crees que porque te la cogías antes ahora tienes el derecho absoluto sobre su vida… Amigo estás equivocado ella no es la misma (nombre) que conociste - - De qué hablas - - Apuesto a que te matará si vuelves a gritarle, creo que la muerte de ese soldado la afectó más de lo que imaginas – él tiene razón yo ya no conozco a (nombre) pero confío en que, en el fondo, siga siendo la misma (nombre) que quería vivir conmigo por siempre, es doloroso para mí imaginar que en tan solo unos meses un chico (Piers) logró hacer que ella lo amara mucho más que a mí, ella se olvidó de mí por él, Creo que es ella quien debe decidir que quiere hacer con su vida – aunque deseo que se quede, es ella quien decidirá si quedarse o no, después de todo fui yo quien falló antes …

Al fin hemos llegado a Chicago, aterrizamos justo en el centro de investigaciones médicas de Rebecca y al parecer nos esperan, hemos tardado solamente cinco horas en cruzar el mundo entero y temo que haya sido demasiado tiempo – Hola muchachos mi nombre es Rebecca Chambers , necesito que ustedes se queden aquí mientras los revisan, necesitamos asegurarnos de que estén limpios (sin contagio) yo me encargaré de ella – dijo y ambos vimos cómo mi (nombre) desaparecía en el pasillo acompañada por cinco doctores diferentes - ¿Crees que estén bien? - - Eso espero – respondí, aunque estoy furioso con ella no soportaría que algo malo le pasara.

Cuando determinaron que nosotros estábamos limpios nos permitieron marcharnos, era lógico que ninguno de los dos lo haría, pero yo necesitaba estar a solas con (nombre) y Jake jamás se aparta de su lado así que – Oye Jake… ¿Sabes algo de Sherry? - - ¿Qué? No, no la he vuelto a ver - - Es una pena que estando tan cerca no puedas ir a verla - - ¿De que hablas? – tomo un trozo de papel y un lápiz y anoto la dirección de la casa de Sherry - Aquí tienes si quieres puedes ir a verla, tienes suerte de que no esté en una misión ahora mismo - él me mira con recelo, pero acepta mi obsequio – Si sabes algo debes llamarme idiota, volveré de inmediato – se levantó y se marchó, sabía que no se resistiría a ir, como yo no me resistí a ir con (nombre) cuando la llevé a Rusia. Han pasado varias horas cuando Rebecca aparece por la puerta…


	42. El final se acerca

**Capítulo 42: El final se acerca**

/ Perspectiva de Leon…/

-Está despierta, hemos determinado que el virus no es contagioso, al menos no por el contacto de la piel así que puedes entrar a verla, pero debes prometer que no interferirás con la investigación - - ¿Investigación? Ella no es un maldito conejillo de indias - - Leon cálmate sé que estás preocupado por tu amiga y su hijo, pero necesitas entender que no es sencillo, jamás habíamos visto un virus como este – Rebecca no sabe quien es (nombre) tampoco tiene idea de que el bebé es mío y creo que es mejor así – Ven por aquí, antes de entrar debes pasar por el proceso de desinfección, quítate la chaqueta y entra aquí – hice lo que ella me pidió y entré a un cuarto donde con un gas eliminaron cualquier agente extraño que pudiese traer del exterior y cuando estuve listo entré y la vi.

Estaba en una base de metal, atada de manos y piernas - ¿Por qué diablos la han atado? - - Leon esto es complicado y aun no sabemos como funciona el virus, pero intuyo que su cuerpo ha desarrollado una especie de inmunidad, aunque por desgracia no es del todo exitoso, pero sabes tengo grandes esperanzas en que ambos estarán bien, ella y su bebé – me acerco a ella y sujeto su mano – Y cada vez que su cuerpo intenta eliminarlo se vuelve mucho más agresivo y se defiende a si mismo dentro de su organismo – Rebecca intenta explicarme lo que han conseguido hasta ahora del virus - ¿(nombre) Estás aquí? – ella abre sus ojos y me mira fijamente - ¿Vas a matarme? – dice con lágrimas en los ojos - ¿De qué hablas? Nadie aquí te hará daño - - No, no lo harás – está despierta, pero es obvio que está alucinando – Parece que no está consiente, debemos monitorear su cerebro – Rebecca comienza a conectar cables a su cabeza – (Nombre) despierta, soy Leon ¿No me reconoces? - - Sabes que no me harás daño… Wesker te conozco… - susurra y mi corazón da un vuelco y puedo ver la impresión en el rostro de Rebecca - ¿Qué dijo? – pregunta casi sin aliento - Rebecca, es importante que jamás digas una palabra de lo que escuches aquí… Te lo ruego – la doctora Chambers me mira y asiente – Esta bien Leon ahora debemos concentrarnos en ayudarla… -

/ Tu perspectiva… /

Estoy en una habitación con Chris – Esa misión fue una locura – digo y él me mira fijamente – Rubí no vuelvas a asustarme de esa forma – estamos sentados uno junto al otro - ¿Asustarte? Parecías una bestia enfurecida no un hombre asustado - - Oye no me llames Bestia – ambos reímos, él tomó mi mano – Oye debemos ser discretos lo olvidas – digo y me sonrojo porque estamos dentro de la base tomados de la mano – Tienes que confiar en mí – sus ojos oscuros me miran fijamente - ¿Creíste que estaba embarazada? – dije y él se sonrojó – No lo sé, pero si es así debes decírmelo – sentí un dolor agudo en mi corazón al recordar que justo ayer me dieron la noticia de que jamás podré ser madre – No es así – solté sus manos – Y aunque lo estuviera te aseguro que no duraría mucho así – dije pasando el dedo por mi cuello - Jamás vuelvas a decir eso – él estaba ofendido - Acaso me dirás que deseas que el legado de Redfield continúe aquí – dije y señale mi vientre – Eso sería perfecto – dijo Chris con una sonrisa – Eso no pasará – me levante del asiento.

Ambos fuimos convocados a una reunión especial para tratar temas delicados (eso nos dijeron) y justo en ese momento un soldado apareció – Ya pueden entrar – dijo y nos indicó el camino – Bien, vamos – Chris pasó junto a mí sin mirarme está demasiado molesto entramos a la oficina y tomamos nuestros lugares donde nos indicaron – Bien vamos a discutir dos asuntos esta mañana – el mayor Stevens estaba sentado junto a la doctora general de la base, mi corazón se aceleró al pensar que revelarían mi secreto de infertilidad ante mi Capitán – Hubo una fuga de un químico dentro de una planta en la Antártida, la misión es neutralizar a los infectados y luego deben investigar y capturar con vida al culpable, debe hacerse bien, por lo que deberán pasar allá algun tiempo - - Claro que sí Señor – Chris respondió y yo aún me preguntaba por qué fui citada aquí – Bien en cuanto a usted señorita (nombre) la doctora ya elaboró el reporte de su situación - ¿Qué situación? – Chris preguntó de inmediato, pero el hombre lo ignoró y siguió hablando conmigo – Y hemos decidido que por medidas de prevención para proteger su salud física y mental, se retirará de sus funciones de la BSAA hasta que se le de la orden a su Capitán para que vuelva a ser reasignada al grupo Alfa o al que esté disponible – Pero Señor ella está en prefecto estado – imagino que Chris recuerda el sexo fantástico de la noche anterior – La orden ya fue dada, no hay más que discutir, Retírense – dijo y ambos obedecimos - ¿Qué? Esto es imposible – dije con mucha molestia – (nombre) hay algo que no me hayas dicho - - ¿Qué? Claro que no – mentí – Bueno supongo que tendrás suficiente tiempo para descansar o hacer lo que quieras… Ahora debes irte - - ¿Qué ocurre Capitán? – el novato, Piers estaba esperando con los demás – No haremos un escándalo de esto – Chris me susurró al oído mientras nos acercábamos – Tenemos una nueva misión – les indicó, yo me dirigí a mi casillero por mis cosas - ¿(nombre) a dónde vas? – Evans fue el primero en notarlo – Ella no nos acompañará esta vez, tiene su propia misión y eso es todo lo que deben saber – Redfield lucía muy molesto, me puse mi ropa de civil y comencé a caminar hacia la salida – Cuídense imbéciles – les grite, pero Piers no se dio por vencido, me alcanzo en el corredor - ¿Qué ocurre (nombre)? - - Oye soldado no te preocupes por mí, cuida al Capitán de acuerdo – lo abrace con fuerza - Te veré cuando regreses -…

Todo se vuelve oscuro y siento cómo alguien sujeta mi mano con fuerza - ¿(nombre) estás aquí? – entre la oscuridad logro ver el cabello rubio y los anteojos oscuros, creo que ya estamos hablando, pero todo es demasiado confuso - ¿Vas a matarme? – le pregunto, es extraño creo que estoy dentro de un recuerdo, pero no hay mucho que pueda ver – Sabes que te mataré si es necesario – me responde – No, no lo harás – me acerco y pongo mis manos en su rostro, todo es tan confuso aún no logro saber si es un sueño o un recuerdo y si es Albert quien está realmente frente a mí – No lo sabes, tú no sabes quien soy y lo que estoy dispuesto a hacer… - su voz suena muy molesta, pero yo no siento ni una pizca de temor - Sabes que no me harás daño… Wesker te conozco – le digo y estoy a punto de besar sus labios cuando siento un potente dolor de cabeza – ¡Oh por Dios! – grito e intento alcanzar mi cabeza con mis manos pero es imposible – Por favor (nombre) quédate conmigo – escucho la voz de Leon, tengo un dolor constante en el cuerpo entero como si me hubiesen inyectado fuego en las venas y me está quemando por dentro - ¿Leon? - - Aquí estoy linda ¿Cómo te sientes? - - Hace mucho frío – de pronto mi corazón da un vuelco de terror – La bebé ¿Cómo está mi hija? - - Ella está bien… Ya verás que saldremos de esto - - ¿Dónde estoy? - - Estás en Chicago - - ¿Qué? Si la BSAA me descubre… - - No lo harán nuestra amiga Rebecca nos ayudará ¿Cierto? – hay otra chica en la habitación – Claro que sí aquí estás segura – de pronto recordé la información que Arias me dio de mi estadía en la base secreta de Simons – La información… la información – toco mi pecho donde estaba el dispositivo de almacenamiento que Arias me dio, el dolor aumenta hasta hacerse casi insoportable – Tienen que sacar el nuevo virus de mí - - ¿Qué? ¿Estás buscando el pendrive? (Rebecca me contesta)Pero es imposible separar las sepas del virus - - Mi… sangre – es todo lo que logro decir y todo se vuelve oscuro…

…

-Quiero ver esas grabaciones… exijo verlas antes de dejarte ponerme una mano encima – dije Arias me miró complacido, como si esperara que yo hiciera exactamente lo que hice – Vengan por aquí - nos indicó y pasamos a un cuarto con varias pantallas – Es mejor que los veas tú sola – dijo casi con una mueca de lástima en el rostro - Pero... - - Créeme será mejor así, lo que verás ahí no será muy agradable – creo que Glen no miente – No voy a dejarla sola – Jake quiere permanecer conmigo, pero por lo grotesco de mis pesadillas creo que es mejor que haga esto por mi propia cuenta – Jake... estaré bien, puedes esperarme afuera - - (nombre) por favor - - Vamos Jake déjame hacer esto sola – Jake lo pensó durante unos segundos y luego aceptó con mal humor - Está bien, estaré justo aquí afuera - - Te lo agradezco - cerré la puerta y presioné el botón que iniciará mi viaje al pasado.

Grabación 1: Diagnóstico

-Ésta es fuerte Señor creo que podremos reproducir el éxito anterior en ella – dice un hombre vestido de doctor con una máscara cubriendo su boca – No necesito que creas, necesito que lo hagas y sin errores no quiero otra maldita Karla por ahí causando estragos – dice una voz que puedo reconocer perfectamente – Es Simons, el maldito estuvo presente durante todo el proceso - acaricie mi vientre, temiendo que lo que estoy a punto de ver sea demasiado fuerte – Aguarda (grita Simons) dije que no quiero errores esta vez, haz una prueba directa en su piel – yo estoy ahí recostada en una mesa de metal sin ropa que cubra ninguna parte de mi cuerpo - De acuerdo, prueba 05 virus en contacto con la piel – toman la base de una jeringa, sin la aguja y me vierten una sustancia viscosa al lado derecho de mi espalda una especie de vapor sale de mi piel – Por Dios, su cuerpo lo desechó completamente – dice el médico - Bien creo que ella nos será más útil de lo que pensamos - - Señor necesito hacer una biopsia del tejido expuesto - - ¿Cuánto? - - Unos 10 centímetros cúbicos - - Hágalo - dice la voz detrás de la cámara - el doctor procede a remover toda esa piel del lado derecho de mi espada, e instintivamente mi mano está tocando, en este momento, el lugar donde quedó la cicatriz.

El video se corta – No fue tan malo – pienso pero en ese momento la segunda grabación inicia.

Grabación 2: Primera prueba

Otra vez estoy en la mesa, pero estoy despierta - ¿Qué mierda crees que haces? - digo – Ciencia, linda, esto es ciencia, aquí daremos un gran paso al futuro – Simons aparece en la toma y se detiene junto a mi - Señor esto es sorprendente, la joven tiene una plaga parasitaria en su cuerpo - - ¿Qué? - me sorprendo dentro y fuera de la grabación - Te has portado mal, niña no creo que esto sea parte de los procedimientos de la BSAA, pero ahora dinos como tienes eso dentro de ti – Simons luce más interesado en mí - Yo... no lo sé - - Señor esto podría afectar el desarrollo de nuestro virus - - Hmm veamos que sucede – dice y se retira – Alto imbécil, si me dañas te juro que... - - ¿Qué? ¿El agente Kennedy va a matarme? -ambas nos sorprendemos la del pasado y la del presente - ¿Qué dijiste? – digo dentro de la grabación - ¿Creíste que no lo sabía? Descuida soy el único que lo sabe y a quien contrate para traerte a mí, pero eso ya no importa porque tengo algo preparado para ambos - - Te mataré hijo de perra – grito y en ese momento el doctor me inyecta el virus en el brazo derecho – Virus inyectado exitosamente - - Ahora que empiece la fiesta – dice Simons esperando a que me transforme en algo, mi cuerpo comienza a convulsionar y luego de unos minutos de gritos y agonía, todo se detiene y solo hay silencio – Debemos correr un diagnóstico - una voz habla fuera de la escena - ¿Está viva? – pregunta Simons justo antes de que la grabación se detenga y yo respiro profundamente creo que esto va a ser más duro de lo que creí; Después de varios videos donde experimentan con mi cuerpo de diversas formas la verdadera tortura empieza, en un vídeo que al parecer estaba oculto, no fue grabado con fines de contribuir a la investigación.

Simons está sobre mi cuerpo - Tú no vas a dejarme como lo hizo ella- me dice - ¿De qué mierda hablas? - - Ada Wong me abandonó, pero no dejaré que eso suceda contigo - - Estás enfermo - - Sabes qué es lo más gracioso, la BSAA y el agente Leon Kennedy están como locos buscándote en los Estados Unidos y ni siquiera sospechan de mí, ni se imaginan que estás al otro lado del mundo - - Aléjate idiota - riño con él, pero estoy inmovilizada no hay nada que pueda hacer, él hace todo lo que quiere con mi cuerpo, no pudo seguirlo viendo más, creo que voy a vomitar... apago la televisión y salgo de la habitación - Linda ¿Estás bien? - Muller está angustiado al ver lo mal que luzco – Me lanzo a él y lo abrazo con todas mis fuerzas - Desearía no haber visto eso... Dios, estoy agradecida de no poder recordarlo - - ¿Quieres seguir con esto? Podemos irnos si lo quieres - - escucha si este "científico" es capaz de crear una cura, eso evitará que otro enfermo como Simons vuelva a hacer lo que él me hizo a mí - - ¿Simons? Él envió a Sherry por mí… - vuelvo a abrazarlo – Ya quiero terminar esto - - Debemos esperar a que estés mejor - - No Jake es ahora o nunca – puedo ver la preocupación en los ojos de Jake, pero aun así decido someterme a lo que Glenn Arias quiere hacer conmigo.

...

/ Perspectiva de Leon … /

-Por favor Rebecca estás dos personas son todo lo que me queda - - Descuida Leon haré todo lo que pueda para salvarlos – siento tanta desesperación, nunca antes había experimentado esa sensación – Rebecca… esa es mi hija... Necesito que la salves – las manos de la doctora Chambers cubren su boca por la impresión - Leon yo no sabía... escucha, la esperanza jamás debes perderla, yo trabajaré aquí todo lo que sea posible, pero ahora debes salir y dejarnos continuar – la puerta se cierra y me quedo solo de nuevo, no me queda más que volver a la sala donde he estado desde que llegamos aquí, las horas pasan y Chambers no aparece, de pronto – Oye imbécil te dije que me llamaras si algo ocurría - - ¿Regresaste rápido? – aunque ha pasado casi un día completo, pero pensé que se iría por más tiempo - Eres un maldito, pudiste verla y no pudiste llamarme para poder hablar con ella - - Creo que pudiste ver a Sherry, vaya que eres rápido amigo, pero sabes a ellas no les gusta así – digo con una sonrisa para burlarme de él - ¿A si? Pues a (nombre) le encantó y no se quejó ni un segundo cuando me la estaba follando – responde, mi sonrisa desapareció - Cierra la boca pedazo de mierda – estoy demasiado enojado, nunca creí que reaccionaría así, pero me molesta pensar que sea cierto que estuvo con ella - El hijo de perra aquí eres tú, imbécil egoísta - estamos a punto de hacer que nos saquen del lugar por matarnos a golpes, por lo que decido rendirme – Tienes razón amigo... pero debes entender que ella es mi... - - ¿Tu qué? Ella no es tuya Leon - - Esa es mi hija Jake y yo amo a esa mujer - - Ya te dije que el padre de ese bebé se llamaba Piers y pues no tienes derecho a... - Jake no pudo terminar de hablar porque una docena de tipos con ropa de doctores pasaron a nuestro lado - ¿Qué ocurre? - gritamos los dos, pero nadie nos dijo una sola palabra...


	43. Un nuevo inicio

**Capítulo 43: Un nuevo inicio**

/Tu perspectiva … /

Por fin puedo abrir mis ojos, estoy totalmente inmovilizada, mis manos y pies están atadas - ¿Dónde estoy? – pregunto, pero no hay nadie que me conteste, estoy asustada – (Nombre) ¿Estás despierta? – Jake entra a la habitación - ¿Jake? ¡Por Dios! Me alegro tanto de verte ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué estoy atada? ¿Dónde estoy? – Él entra y se sienta junto a mí sobre la cama - Oye, oye, cálmate - ¿Qué ocurre Jake? – toma mi mano – La verdad es que solo puedo responder a una de esas preguntas… (Respira profundamente) Estamos en un hospital en Londres - - ¿Qué? Otra vez en Londres – no tardé en darme cuenta de que algo faltaba, mi rostro está inmovilizado por lo que no puedo ver mi propio cuerpo – Jake ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? – sus manos se aferran con más fuerza a las mías – (Nombre) Te he buscado durante tres meses - - ¿Qué? No otra vez… Jake ¿Dónde está? – intento moverme, liberarme de mis ataduras - - (nombre) detente, si sigues así ellos vendrán y te drogaran otra vez - - ¿Dónde está? No me importa que me droguen, solo quiero saber ¿Dónde está? – los ojos de mi compañero se llenan de dolor – Ella… no sobrevivió - - ¿Qué? No… eso es imposible - las lágrimas salen de mis ojos sin parar – No sé cómo pasó… Te encontré ayer y los doctores no me dieron ninguna respuesta - - No… ella debe estar bien, para ti son tres meses para mí fue apenas ayer, ella estaba aquí dentro de mí… es imposible que ya no esté – la mano de Jake se mantiene en mi vientre – Lo siento (nombre) Lo siento mucho… - - ¡No! Jake dime por favor que estás mintiendo… ¡Por favor! Jake… - grito, intento liberar mis manos – (nombre) no pude hacer nada, ni siquiera sabía dónde estabas, recibí un mensaje ayer alguien me indicó que viniera aquí y aquí estás … (él intenta detenerme) no sé cómo carajos llegaste hasta aquí ni quien te trajo – las correas que me mantienen inmóvil comienzan a crujir – Vamos (nombre) cálmate – Jake mira con desesperación en todas direcciones – Era lo único que me quedaba ¿Y ahora qué? Piers se ha ido y ella también – - ¿Qué mierda? – Muller se levanta sorprendido, estoy a punto de liberarme cuando tres doctores entran en la habitación – ¡Sosténganla! – gritan – Dale una dosis mayor - - Pero doctor es tres veces más de la dosis normal - - Date prisa – corren a mi alrededor – aléjense de mí imbéciles – grito y la aguja se clava en mi piel, de pronto todo se vuelve oscuro…

/ Perspectiva de Jake … /

…

(pasado) Llegué a Londres en cuanto supe que ella estaba aquí, alguien me envió una fotografía de ella y la dirección de este hospital y vine de inmediato - ¿Qué mierda hacen? La van a matar – grite al ver la cantidad de sedante que le estaban administrando, uno de los doctores me miró – Usted no debe estar aquí, salga por favor - una enfermera entró a la habitación - ¿Qué ocurre doctor? ¿Debo llamar a la policía? - - ¿A la policía? Llama al zoológico, esta mujer es un animal – dijo mientras forcejeaba con ella – Debemos atarla mejor – el otro doctor seguía intentando sacarme de la habitación - Aguarden, por favor, no le hagan daño - - Usted no sabe los problemas que esta mujer ha ocasionado – el doctor me empujó fuera de la habitación y cierra la puerta, yo me pregunto qué mierda pasa, de pronto la enfermera sale, asustada, de la habitación – Esta es mi oportunidad – pienso y me acerco a ella - ¿Te asusta la paciente del cuarto 5? - - ¡Oh Dios! – la chica se sobresalta – Ambos me asustan - - ¿Ambos? ¿Yo te asusto? – me acerco y la miro fijamente - Esa mujer es muy peligrosa… - - Sabes todo sería más fácil si me dijeras qué le ocurrió y cómo llegó hasta aquí – ella dio un paso atrás – Lo siento, pero esa información solo podemos dársela a un familiar directo, lo siento – respiro profundo e intento cambiar mi semblante duro por uno más amable – Escucha, no tienes por qué temerme, yo no quiero hacerte daño, ni a ti ni a nadie más, pero esa chica – señale hacia la habitación de (nombre) - Es muy peligrosa, no debes estar sola con ella porque te matará y por el terror que veo en tus ojos, supongo que ya sabes que no miento - - Ella… le ha roto distintas partes del cuerpo a 6 personas aquí desde que llego hace medio mes - - ¿Qué? ¿medio mes? - - … ella llegó y no hemos tenido un día de paz desde entonces - - Escucha… yo me haré cargo de ella ahora, te prometo que no volverá a causar más problemas, pero debes decirme que pasó con ella – ella lo pensó durante unos segundos – Está bien… pero esta información es muy delicada, la verdad no sé cómo llego aquí, pero todos se niegan a llamar a la policía… le hemos hecho varios análisis porque la fuerza que posee es demasiada para un humano normal además es extremadamente violenta, su sangre es un caos, tiene agentes extraños que no hemos podido catalogar y además parece tener dos tipos de ADN - - ¿Qué diablos? - - Si me lo preguntas a mí, yo creo que ha sido el juguete experimental de alguien – puede que no esté muy alejada de la verdad, no sé dónde ha estado viviendo todo este tiempo - ¿Y la bebé? ¿Fueron ustedes quienes la sacaron? – - ¿Bebé? ¿Ella estaba embarazada? No había ningún bebé cuando llegó aquí – mi corazón se detuvo - ¿Cuántos meses debería tener? - - Tenía casi cinco meses la última vez que la vi - - No creo que un feto pueda resistir lo que esta mujer ha tenido que pasar… lo siento - - ¿Hay alguna forma de saber quién la trajo aquí? - - No creo que sea buena idea hurgar en ese tipo de secretos… Bueno yo te dije todo lo que sé ahora tú debes cumplir con tu parte, no quiero que ese chica vuelva a lastimar a nadie más - - ¿Ella ha matado a alguien? – pregunto y la enfermera se detiene a pensarlo – No, pero no quiero que tenga la oportunidad de hacerlo - - Está bien ahora me encargo yo – dije y volví a la habitación, (nombre) despertó y se enteró de que su hija ha muerto y los doctores tuvieron que volver a sedarla.

…

(presente) Los doctores dijeron que ella dormiría el día entero, pero solo han pasado dos horas y parece que está despertando, me duele mucho verla en esta situación , parece que sus muñecas van a sangrar por la presión de las correas en sus brazos así que me acerco y las retiro, me siento junto a ella en la cama – Sé que has pasado por mucho, pero ahora no volverás a estar sola – susurro y acaricio su rostro – No es justo... Debo decirle a Leon – pienso y luego recuerdo a Chris, lo dejamos en Corea y desde entonces no me atreví a buscarlo de nuevo, tomo mi teléfono y marco un número - ¿Quién eres? – responde de mal humor – Leon, soy Jake - - ¿Jake encontraste a (nombre)? – pregunta inmediatamente, respiro profundamente – Si esta en Londres te enviaré los datos exactos - - Te lo agradezco – respondió y cortó la llamada, recuerdo la última vez que vi a (nombre) estábamos en el laboratorio de esa chica, Leon y yo peleábamos porque el imbécil no me llamó para poder verla

…

Tengo ganas de matarlo con el extintor que está frente a nosotros – Maldito, tal vez te maté – dije y la puerta se abrió de golpe un grupo de personas entraron y se dirigieron directamente a la habitación donde está (nombre) – Oigan ¿Qué pasa? – Leon les gritó, pero nos ignoraron - Debemos hacer algo – dije y caminé en la dirección en la que ellos se fueron - Aguarda Jake, creo que podemos empeorar las cosas – Leon lucha con el impulso de ir a matar a los tipos que entraron - Eso es basura… Se la llevarán - - Si y podremos buscarla y recuperarla, pero si nos llevan a nosotros estaremos todos jodidos - - Olvídalo no me quedaré aquí esperando a que pase lo mejor o lo peor – estaba a punto de correr hacia ella cuando Rebecca salió de la habitación con todos los demás científicos y doctores que estaban dentro – Chicos ellos son de una organización especial dedicada a monitorear posibles peligros virales, no puedo hacer nada para evitar que se la lleven, pero descuiden ellos trabajan con la OMS, no le harán daño, ellas estarán bien – a penas y podía sonreír la pobre chica – Leon yo… - dijo – Oye, solo dime a dónde se la llevan – dijo Leon cuando (nombre) pasó junto a nosotros en una camilla – No… no pueden llevársela – dije – Oye es mejor que no interfieras – dijo Chambers con su dulce voz - ¿A dónde se la llevan? – dije al borde de la desesperación, la relación que tengo con ella es mucho más que solo sexo y no es amor, es una especie de conexión que ambos compartimos, no puedo pensar en nada más que no sea ella - ¿Se llevaron la investigación? – Rebecca preguntó a sus compañeros y los últimos agentes salieron y cerraron la puerta tras de sí – Rebecca, solo se llevaron a la chica… y parece que tenían prisa – respondió uno de los investigadores del laboratorio - ¿Cómo supieron que (nombre) estaba aquí? ¿Tú los llamaste? – Leon dijo casi con ira tomando a Rebecca por los hombros - Oye idiota relájate – retiré sus manos de la pobre chica – Leon yo no… - - ¡Mierda! Deténganlos – gritó Kennedy y ambos corrimos hacia la puerta cuando salimos era tarde, el avión había despegado y ella se había ido - ¡Nooo! – grité con impotencia, no había nada que pudiera hacer …

/ Tu Perspectiva … /

Respiro profundamente – Estás aquí – me susurra - ¿Jake? ¿Aun estás aquí? - - Claro que sí, linda jamás me iría y lo sabes - - Jake ¿Qué pasó? - - Escucha, no sé qué pasó, pero te prometo que ambos lo averiguaremos, pero ahora debes estar tranquila, no debemos llamar más la atención … Prométeme que vas a estar tranquila – no sé qué pensar, estoy muy confundida – Está bien – digo casi sin voz – Ven aquí – él me abraza con fuerza – Disculpa solo quiero … - la enfermera entra a la habitación y se paraliza al verme despierta - ¡Doctor! – grita aterrorizada – Oye, oye cálmate (nombre) no te hará daño – Jake se acerca a la chica mientras yo me siento lentamente en la cama - ¿Qué pasa? – dije al ver el terror en el rostro de la chica – (Nombre) te has portado mal - - ¿Qué? Pero si apenas desperté hoy – froté mi rostro con mis manos, Jake volvió a sentarse junto a mí - ¿Querías algo? - -No, no, los dejaré descansar – dijo y se marchó, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas – Jake ¿Podrías inyectar aire en mi suero? - - ¿Qué? - - No quiero vivir… Ya no – él se recostó junto a mí y me tomó entre sus brazos – Jamás me pidas algo así – besó mi frente – Sabes que yo nunca te haría daño – un terrible dolor de cabeza de hizo presente – ¡Ay, Dios! ¡Me duele! – grite y una imagen clara llegó a mi mente

…

Estoy en una cama sudando – ¡Ay, Dios! ¡Me duele! – grité – Albert se levantó – Eres una cobarde – - Me estás lastimando, imbécil – se acercó y besó mi cuello – Sabes que nunca te haría daño – mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja – No estoy segura de eso – dije sus ojos resplandecieron como el fuego – Creí que ya lo había demostrado… - se mantuvo sobre mí, hace mucho calor, pero no me importa solo quiero tenerlo cerca de mí – Te amo – dije y sus labios se unieron a los míos

…

-(Nombre) por favor … suéltame – mi mano sujeta con fuerza el cuello de Jake – Oh por Dios, lo lamento – en cuanto lo vi lo retiré mis manos y él cayó al piso – Creo… que vamos … a volver a … los días en que intentábamos… matarnos – dijo casi sin aliento – Lo siento, lo siento – comencé a llorar de nuevo y él regresó a mi lado - ¿Qué ocurrió? - - Creo que recuerdo a tu padre Jake… no lo sé, aún es muy confuso, no quiero seguir pensando – el volvió a abrazarme - - Jake ya no me queda nada, mi hija era todo lo que tenía… - - Escucha… no más Piers, (nombre) tú no lo mataste, no es tu culpa que se haya ido, basta de lamentarte por el imbécil - - ¿Y mi hija? ¿Qué hay de ella? A ella si la maté yo – me giro hasta darle la espalda – Eres una estúpida, no quisiste escucharme y la bebé ha pagado el precio, pero (nombre) en serio pensaste que sería buena idea traerla a un mundo donde todo se va lentamente a la mierda - - Era lo único que me motivaba a seguir con vida - - Pues ahora tienes una nueva motivación – giré para verlo a la cara – Bueno yo diría que tienes dos motivaciones, la primera es encontrar al maldito de Arias y hacerlo pagar y la segunda son respuestas , vas a buscar las respuestas de todo lo que ha pasado - - ¿De qué hablas? - - ¿Quién te trajo aquí? ¿Por qué te dejaron con vida? ¿Por qué mi padre te implantó una cepa inactiva? - - No me ha ido bien buscando respuestas hasta ahora - - Vamos dime que no necesitas saberlo… - - No lo sé, creo que el estúpido de Wesker me debe muchas respuestas - - ¿Crees que Ada Wong sepa lo que pasó? - - No lo creo y no estoy segura si me lo dirá, aun así, conocí tanto a Albert como para saber que no le revelaría si vida privada a ella - - ¿Entonces qué? – Jake está confundido - ¿Es que aún no lo ves? Solo hay una persona que estuvo con él por tantos años, estoy segura de que mis respuestas están ahí - - ¿En quién? - - Jill Valentine… Voy a buscarla- - Me gusta verte motivada otra vez - - No sé lo que es – dije, él volvió a tomarme entre sus brazos en un abrazo reconfortante, me acomodé en su pecho y lloré hasta quedarme dormida…


	44. Un nuevo inicio II

**Capítulo 44: Un nuevo inicio II**

/ Perspectiva de Leon … /

Mi teléfono suena sin parar, pero no tengo tiempo para Hannigan en este momento, desde que me llamó y me dijo que tienen reportes de Jake en un país de América del Sur, no he hecho más que intentar llegar allá, estoy empezando a hartarme de esta maldita cosa (el teléfono) – Hannigan sabía que no debía buscarme – digo y reviso el aparato, me sorprendo al ver quién intenta contactarme – Vete a la mierda imbécil – digo y corto la llamada, Chris me ocultó lo que sabía sobre (nombre) y ahora espera que esté feliz de ayudarlo a él – Disculpa, estamos a punto de descender, debes colocarte el cinturón – la asistente de vuelo me sonríe con malicia y luego se retira, yo hago lo que dijo mientras recuerdo a (nombre) en ese hospital en Londres

…

(En Londres (pasado)) La verdad no sé qué decir, estoy en la recepción del hospital y no sé como encontrarla - ¿Si? ¿Te puedo ayudar? – la enfermera me interroga – Estoy buscando a una chica… - describo a (nombre) y la piel de la chica se vuelve pálida – Aguarde aquí – toma el teléfono y se comunica con alguien - ¿Esta seguro señor? Esta bien (a la persona al teléfono) Puedes subir, está en la habitación 5 en el tercer piso – me indica el camino y yo continúo, paso mis manos por mi cabello intentando concentrarme, no sé que decir, no sé en que situación está, mi hija debe estar por nacer y eso me pone muy nervioso, de pronto estoy de pie fuera de la habitación 5 y escucho su voz – Te dije que la vida era una mierda - - Todo es una mierda, pero vamos a seguir adelante – Jake responde, respiro profundo y abro la puerta, ambos están ahí en la cama, ella está recostada en el pecho de Muller y él la abraza con fuerza, detecto en seguida que algo no anda bien – Así que viniste… - gruñe el más joven de nosotros - ¿Leon? ¿Cómo me encontraste? – ella me pregunta sin soltar a Jake - ¿Fuiste tú cierto? – se dirige a Jake – Oye, no te enojes conmigo, él tiene derecho a saber dónde estás – él se levanta y se pone sus botas ante mi mirada de ira – Los voy a dejar solos, pero no por mucho… Por favor no la hagas enojar – dice y pasa a mi lado, (nombre) se sienta en la cama sosteniendo las sabanas sobre sí – No debiste haber venido - - Todo lo que he hecho en todo este tiempo es buscarte y estar asustado por ti… ¿Y tú me recibes así? - - Yo no te pedí que vinieras - - Tienes razón, yo quise venir ¿Olvidas que esa es mi hija también? Eres una egoísta - - ¿Hija? Esta no es tu hija – dijo y comenzó a llorar - ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Estás segura? – ella bajo la mirada – Debería odiarte por alejarla de mí desde que tuvo vida – dije sin pensarlo – Eres un maldito, pues sabes que, ya puedes odiarme todo lo que quieras, porque tuya o no se fue y no volverá – me gritó y retiró las sábanas de su cuerpo, mi corazón dio un vuelco – No, no puede ser – dije casi sin aliento – Ahora lárgate, no tienes nada más que hacer aquí – me acerqué a ella – No puede ser, por favor dime que solo estás torturándome - - No hables como si te hubiese importado, ni siquiera sabías de ella - - Si no me lo hubieras ocultado… - - Lo hice porque no era tuya, no tenías por qué saberlo - - Eso no es cierto y lo sabes – le grite de pie junto a su cama – Vete al infierno – respondió, se puso de pie y me tomó por el cuello, por su estatura no puede levantarme del piso pero estoy seguro de que tiene la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo - ¡(Nombre)! Suéltalo – Jake entró en la habitación y ella me soltó – Ay por Dios… - dijo llorando – Te dije que no la hicieras enojar (Jake se dirigió a mí) oye estoy arreglando las cosas para que nos larguemos pronto de aquí, por favor no lo mates (se dirigió a ella) volveré muy pronto – dijo y la ayudo a volver a la cama, mientras yo observo lo dócil que ella se comporta con él, la puerta se cerró dejándonos solos otra vez

/ Tu perspectiva … /

Antes de que Leon pudiera decir algo decido decirle lo que siento – Leon, lo siento… no soy yo últimamente, no sé que me han hecho – se acercó a la cama y yo me lancé a abrasarlo - ¿(nombre) qué está pasando? – me tomó entre sus brazos y se recostó en la cama – No puedo controlarme … No sé que me hicieron - - Escucha yo quiero ayudarte, no quiero volver a dejarte sola, te extrañé demasiado … - un fuerte dolor de cabeza vuelve a invadirme y con él un nuevo recuerdo regresa a mi mente

…

Puedo ver la pantalla de mi teléfono Llamando "Chris" - No quiero volver a dejarte sola, te extrañé demasiado – nuevamente siento como si soy solamente una espectadora en este recuerdo – Estoy en casa ahora… - respondí – Nena te deseo demasiado – gruñó y con el único sonido de su voz mi intimidad ya esta empapada – No me hagas esperar más Capitán – gemí mientras mis dedos acarician suavemente mis pezones – Solo debo esperar a pasar la revisión y estaré contigo - - Te necesito aquí ahora mismo - - Oye no me hables así o no podré resistir más y me iré sin pasar la revisión, he estado demasiado tiempo lejos y de verdad te necesito – dijo mis dedos han alcanzado mi clítoris y lo masajean lentamente – Date prisa o iniciaré sin ti – vuelvo a gemir – Nena, aguarda estaré ahí en una hora – dijo – Está bien, pero ni un minuto más – gemí y corte la comunicación, todo mi cuerpo lo desea con locura a pesar de que solamente han pasado unos días ambos parecemos estar ansiosos por vernos como si lleváramos años separados; dentro de mí tengo la sensación de haber perdido algo muy importante, es una especie de vacío profundo, pero no puedo explicar por qué me siento así

...

-Eso es… - dije - ¿Qué ocurre? – Leon luce muy preocupado – Ada Wong dijo… - -¿Ada? - - Ella me llevó el antivirus – expliqué – Si ella me llamó para indicarme tu situación en Corea – él parece muy confundido – Ella dijo que yo traicioné a todos , por estar con Wesker, pero yo no puedo recordar nada, incluso dijo que fue Albert quien me contagió con las plagas de los Iluminados - - ¿Qué? Me encontré con Ada mientras buscaba a Ashley en España y ella estaba robando una muestra de ese virus para él... – me siento en la cama, aun me duele mucho la cabeza – Creí que ella estaba intentando joderme, pero creo que estoy recuperando mi memoria y pienso que debo ir… - - De ninguna manera permitiré que vuelvas a irte – Leon tomó mi rostro entre sus manos – No puedes impedirlo - - No estás en condiciones de andar por ahí sola - - Ese no es tu problema - - Por qué te cuesta tanto creer que solo intento protegerte porque te amo – se acercó a mis labios – Leon yo no… - su teléfono sonó – Mierda … Hannigan – dijo y se retiró para contestarlo yo sigo aguardando a que Jake vuelva para largarnos – Escucha debo atender una misión de suma importancia, pero será la última – Leon regresó junto a mí – Escucha puedes hacer lo que quieras, yo no soy tu problema ni tú eres el mío – dije de forma cortante – No te metas en problemas si – me suplicó y se acercó para besarme, pero yo no se lo permití, salió de la habitación y yo me concentre en mi recuerdo recién adquirido

…

Una hora más tarde alguien llamaba a mi puerta, corrí a abrir y me encontré a Chris vestido de civil limpio y muy, muy guapo – Wow veo que te la has pasado bien – dijo al instante en que me vio - ¿Qué? - - Estás bronceada… - - ¿Bronceada? Pero yo … - - Eso no importa, no tengo tiempo de hablar ahora – dijo y cerró la puerta tras de sí – He estado pensando en ti a cada segundo – sus manos recorren mi cuerpo y las palabras salen de su boca sin dejar de besarme, su calor es embriagante, retiro su camisa rápidamente y mis manos recorren su pecho musculoso, sus manos están dentro de mi ropa interior – Estás muy húmeda – dijo casi en un gemido, mis manos recorren su cuerpo, cada centímetro de su piel es perfecto – Te voy a follar hasta que me canse – conozco a Chris y es un hombre dulce y considerado, pero cuando sus instintos se apoderan de él, puede ser muy rudo durante el sexo – Ven aquí – dijo e intento cargarme - No aguarda – dije y me puse de rodillas ante él – Esa es mi Rubí – dijo mientras yo retiraba su ropa, dejando frente a mí su gigantesco pene - ¿Listo? – él tomó mi cabello y me halo hacia su pene, yo lo tomé con mis manos e introduje la punta en mi boca, comencé con un movimiento lento, dentro y fuera de mi boca, mientras el gruñe de placer, mis manos se encargan de acariciarlo y mi lengua se mueve lentamente por la larga extensión de su miembro, humedeciéndolo por completo, vuelvo a introducir la punta de su pene en mi boca y lo succiono lentamente - Eso es nuevo ¿Dónde lo aprendiste? – dice en un gemido - ¿De qué hablas? – me interrumpo a mí misma – No importa – responde y yo vuelvo a mi labor.

Introduzco la mitad de su miembro en mi boca y luego lo retiro lentamente, para volver a introducirlo más profundamente y repito esto varias veces hasta aumentando cada vez más la velocidad – Nena si sigues así voy a… - no pudo terminar porque aceleré el ritmo con mi boca y mis manos, su respiración se acelera y sujeta mi cabello para hacerse cargo de la velocidad de nuestro juego, casi puede lastimarme por la fuerza con la que me embiste, pero soy una chica ruda y sabe que puedo soportar mucho más y por algún motivo siento que estoy acostumbrada a algo mucho peor – Voy… a correrme… en tu … boca – dijo cadi sin aliento y de pronto sus fluidos fueron recibidos por mi boca – Esa es mi chica – dijo cuando acabe de tragarme todo su semen, su cuerpo se apoyó en la puerta para recuperar el aliento – Has mejorado … Pienso que has estado practicando con alguien más … - dijo en tono de sospecha – Oye no hables como si hubieras estado lejos tanto tiempo - - Pero Rubí fueron 6 m… - - Cierra la boca y ven aquí – no le permití terminar.

…

El recuerdo aún es muy confuso, el sonido de la puerta me saca de mis pensamientos - ¿Chris? – digo sin pensarlo - ¿Esperabas a alguien más? – dice Jake y entra – ¿ Oye dónde está el imbécil? - - Se largó a una misión… Como de costumbre - - Bien, no importa (Se sienta junto a mí) Sabes te tengo buenas noticias – yo espero sin mucho interés – Creo que tu vagina hace milagros… - - ¿Qué? ¿Mi vagina? - - Si lograste amarrarme aquí contigo - - Imbécil yo no te pedí venir – dije sonriendo – También lograste hacer que el pendejo de Wesker te amara - - Oye el no me amaba - - Bueno, pero se aseguró de que nadie pudiera dañarte en el futuro… y es mucho más de lo que hizo por mi madre - - Jake yo no… - trate de explicarle pero él me interrumpió - No importa… Y tu logro más reciente – hizo una pausa – Tus cargos con la BSAA y los Estados Unidos ha sido retirados - - ¿Qué? - - Es cierto, por eso nadie ha venido a arrestarte aquí - - ¿Y qué mierda tiene que ver mi vagina en eso? - - Pues que quien te ayudó fue el idiota de Chris Redfield… - - ¿Chris? – pregunté y las imágenes volvieron a mi mente.

….

Ambos nos recostamos en el sofá de mi sala, el hombre salvaje de unos minutos atrás se había convertido en tierno hombre que devoraba mis labios lentamente, sus besos húmedos me hacen desearlo más, incluso probar su lengua es sensual, giramos para permitirme estar sobre él y sus manos viajaron lentamente bajo mi blusa – Eres perfecta – dijo y nuestros labios volvieron a unirse, no pasó mucho tiempo y él decidió retirar mi ropa comenzando con mi camisa y finalizando con mis bragas, las retiró lentamente con la punta de sus dedos – Ahora ven aquí – dijo, se recostó en el sofá y me colocó sobre su cara, mi vagina quedó justo frente a su cara, al instante en que su lengua hizo contacto con mi intimidad sentí una sensación de placer inimaginable, sus manos acarician lentamente mi piel mientras su boca me devora de forma salvaje, con movimientos rápidos desde mi vagina hasta mi clítoris, se detiene ahí para darme más placer, puedo ver que su miembro está completamente listo, para hacérmelo toda la noche si es preciso, pero decido esperar ya que su boca hace un trabajo excelente, mis gemidos se vuelven más fuertes y me sujeto de su cabello oscuro – No te detengas nunca… - gimo y el calor se hace presente en mi vientre, Chris me recuesta en el sofá y vuelve a estimularme con su lengua, mientras introduce dos dedos dentro de mí, tan profundo como es posible – Estoy a punto de correrme – mi respiración se acelera y una sensación de electricidad se apodera de mi cuerpo, arqueo mi espalda y dejo que la sensación se apodere de mí y con un grito de placer mis fluidos salen de mi cuerpo – Creo que si me extrañaste – Chris me sonríe – Claro que te extrañé, aun te extraño - - Bueno estoy aquí – dice y me carga sobre sus brazos hasta llegar a mi habitación, yo no puedo explicar por qué siento un terrible vacío en mi interior, Chris me coloca de pie junto a la cama de espaldas a él – Desearía que siempre me recibieras así después de una misión - - ¿Y perderme la diversión en el campo de batalla? Claro que no - - Oye no quise decir que… - - Vamos Capitán solo dámelo todo – gemí, él sonrió y se colocó en mi entrada, me penetró con fuerza, tomándome de los hombros para poder penetrarme con más fuerza… Esa noche me lo hizo de forma salvaje, no pude caminar al día siguiente por suerte para mí, después de esa misión el equipo alfa tuvo unos días de descanso y pude recuperarme con Chris a mi lado… Todo lo que recuerdo antes de esa noche es que los doctores de la base me prohibieron ir la misión a la Antártida con Chris, pero ahora pienso que tal vez la misión se demoró más de lo que recuerdo ¿Acaso Wesker tuvo algo que ver con eso?

...

Jake continuaba hablando sin notar que mi mente de había ido a otro lugar hace un rato - Gracias a que tu ADN ha servido a las investigaciones de Rebecca Chambers y también por haberlos guiado hacia Glenn Arias, él se ocupo de que tus faltas fueran perdonadas ¿Sabes lo que significa? Podrás volver a tu casa – respiré profundo – Te lo agradezco Jake, pero yo no tengo casa… Creo que debemos continuar buscando nuestro lugar en el mundo – finalicé.

Después de ese día nuestra vida fue un caos, vagamos en varios lugares del mundo hasta que nos asentamos (temporalmente) en una villa en Chile, un país en Suramérica, no planeamos quedarnos aquí, solamente estamos descansando hasta tener nuestro próximo trabajo.

Mucho tiempo después, estamos sentados en la sala de la casa - Sabes… - Jake inicia la conversación – Yo no le agradé ni por un segundo al idiota de Piers - - No me sorprende – dije encendiendo mi cigarrillo – Me odió desde el momento en que me vio por primera vez - - Él era muy bueno detectando que tipo de persona eres con solo mirarte – mis labios dibujaron una sonrisa – Supongo que el imbécil intuyó que yo te iba a follar en el futuro – Jake comenzó a reír – Imbécil te golpearía, pero estoy demasiado ebria - - ¿Necesitas una de éstas? – Jake me ofreció una inyección – No me jodas, me voy a perder igual que la última vez – Jake y yo somos solo compañeros, no mantenemos ningún tipo de relación sentimental – Vamos solo hazlo – dijo y yo clave la aguja en mi brazo, al instante todo mi cuerpo comenzó a sentirse demasiado bien, en los últimos meses las drogas me han ayudado a superar mis pérdidas - ¡Que se joda la cocaína! – Jake gritó – Ves esto idiota – me levanté la camisa y le permití ver (otra vez) la cicatriz que quedó en mi vientre para recordarme que algún día pude haber sido madre – Esto es todo lo que me queda … - Jake se quitó la camisa y me dejó ver (otra vez) sus muchas cicatrices – Ves estas… son el recuerdo que tengo para no confiar en nadie, para recordar que soy un huérfano y el hijo de un maldito asesino - - Jake tú eres un maldito asesino – dije riendo, de pronto alguien llamó a la puerta - ¡Lárgate! – Jake gritó en español porque estamos en Chile, pero la persona en la puerta no se dio por vencido, yo me recosté en el piso, mientras Muller abría la puerta - ¿Qué carajos? – dijo Jake y abrió la puerta completamente - ¿Leon? – no lo podía creer, él estaba ahí completamente asombrado.

/ Perspectiva de Leon… /

-¿Estás aquí de vacaciones? – la asistente de vuelo se acerca a mí antes de bajar del avión y me acompaña - ¿Qué? Si… algo así – mentí – Si quieres yo te puedo mostrar ciertos lugares que son muy hermosos aquí – la chica es muy hermosa, pero yo solo puedo pensar en una cosa: recuperar a (nombre) – Oye lo siento, yo no… - tuve que rechazarla – Esta bien, pero si cambias de opinión (me dio su mano con un trozo de papel con su teléfono) pasaré la noche aquí, tal vez quieras acompañarme – me dio un beso en la mejilla y se marcho – Mujeres… - pensé.

Rastrear a Jake no fue sencillo tuve que sacarle la información a un imbécil banquero en California que intentó contratarlos para asesinar a alguien de su competencia y fue así como logré conseguir el número de su teléfono y con él Hannigan rastreó su ubicación.

Al bajar del avión, tome un taxi y llegué hasta una pequeña ciudad en el sur del país, me encuentro frente a la puerta de la casa que me indicó Ingrid, respiro profundamente y logro escuchar su voz – Jake tú eres un maldito asesino – dice y entonces decido golpear la puerta - ¡Lárgate! – escucho a Jake gritar, pero no lo voy a hacer, pase por mucho para lograr llegar hasta aquí y no me voy a ir sin ella, la puerta se abre por fin y me encuentro frente a frente con un Jake con un muy mal aspecto, luce desgastado, tal vez por el alcohol o las drogas - ¿Qué carajos? – me mira, pero yo no contesto nada, él abre de par en par la puerta y me permite ver a (nombre) en el piso, parece que no ha dormido en días - ¿Leon? – dice mi nombre y yo aún no puedo creer que sea ella, se sienta e intenta limpiar su rostro - ¿Leon qué haces aquí? – me interroga - Quería verte… Necesitaba saber que estás bien, pero veo que no es así - - ¿De qué hablas? Estoy perfecta – se pone de pie rápidamente – Ves, estoy bien – está muy delgada – (nombre) ¿Estás drogada? - - ¿Qué? Claro que no – responde - ¿Así es como planeabas cuidarla? – le reprocho a Jake - Oye amigo ella es… - - Esto no es su culpa – ella lo interrumpe estoy a punto de alterarme y comenzar a gritarles a todos, pero recuerdo que lo hice la última vez y no salió muy bien – Escucha (nombre) solo quiero asegurarme de que estás bien… Si mi presencia te incomoda me iré, pero yo de verdad quiero estar contigo – mi cambio de estrategia a funcionado ella luce mucho más tranquila incluso sonríe – Yo me voy a dormir – dice Jake y se retira - ¿Tienes hambre o sed? – (nombre) luce nerviosa, pero decido acercarme – No, solo quiero poder abrazarte – dije, ella pareció dudar, pero se acercó a abrazarme, está muy fría y distante, pero yo me aferro con fuerza a ella y pronto la barrera que ha construido es derribada – Te extrañé – susurro a su oído – Y yo a ti – ella me abraza con fuerza.

-(nombre) ¿No extrañas tu hogar? - - Yo no tengo un hogar - - Si, si lo tienes… ¿Ya olvidaste cuando intentamos cambiar el color de las paredes de la casa y todo fue un desastre? – dije sin dejar de abrazarla – Lo recuerdo, tuvimos que llamar a unos tipos para que lo arreglaran – dijo riendo - ¿Recuerdas que intentamos adoptar un cachorro? - - Leon la mujer que amaba esas cosas no está más aquí - - Yo creo que si – dije sonriendo – Sabes que te conozco muy bien, jamás pudiste mentirme… Claire está desesperada por ti - - ¡Claire! La extraño mucho – dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos – Yo puedo llevarte a verla - - Yo no necesito que tú… - - Sé que no lo necesitas, pero yo quiero acompañarte – la interrumpí – Eres demasiado perfecto ¿Lo sabías? – susurró - Sabes el viaje fue demasiado largo ¿Puedo darme una ducha? – solo intento estar más tiempo junto a ella para hacerla cambiar de opinión - Claro… Ven aquí – me llevo hasta el baño, la casa está muy limpia a pesar de que es habitada por dos drogadictos – Ahí están las toallas, si necesitas algo puedes llamarme – dijo e intentó salir de la habitación, pero yo no se lo permití – De hecho si hay algo… a ti -…


	45. Recuperando mis recuerdos

**Capítulo 45: Recuperando mis recuerdos.**

/ Tu perspectiva … /

Desde niña siempre soñé que haría algo importante con mi vida, eso no incluía amar a Wesker (un asesino loco) quedar huérfana antes de poder enfrentarme sola a la vida, cogerme a mi Capitán de unidad, embarazarme de mi mejor amigo y perder la cabeza cuando murió, cogerme al hijo de Wesker, convertirme en asesina y por supuesto amar a un hombre que ama a otra mujer, dejarlo por mi compañero y volver con él a vivir a mi país natal, después de huir porque iba a ser juzgada por traición y aún así aquí estoy en un avión junto a Leon rumbo a los Estados Unidos con un futuro incierto y doloroso por la desintoxicación que me espera.

– Deberían hacer una estúpida telenovela con mi vida – dije casi sonriendo, mientras sufro todo tipo de espasmos , la mirada de Leon es severa - ¿De qué hablas? – revisó el suero que está siendo inyectado en mis venas – En nuestro último trabajo ganamos 70 millones (Jake y yo) - - ¿A si? ¿Y dónde está ese dinero? - - Las buenas drogas son muy caras… - su cabello se sacudió en su rostro cuando giró para mirarme con ira y yo reí – Tengo un pequeño tesoro guardado en alguna parte – dije y comencé a vomitar (nuevamente) – Dios, Leon solo mátame ya… debí saltar de ese balcón – admití para Leon mientras él me ayudaba a limpiarme – Eso era lo que quería hacer… Jake hijo de puta … - dije retorciéndome del dolor, todo mi cuerpo es como una bomba de tiempo, temo no estar viva para cuando llegue a los Estados Unidos, Leon colocó una toalla húmeda en mi frente – Esto duele – me quejo en medio de un constante temblor involuntario en mi cuerpo entero.

Unas horas más tarde Kennedy está junto a mí, acariciando mi cabello – Yo voy a ayudarte, pero debes dejar de decir esas cosas, aún no es tu momento de morir – sujeto la bolsa en la que voy a vomitar, pero solamente fue un espasmo más y vuelvo a abrazarme a Leon , mi cuerpo parece estar fuera de control, me congelo por fuera y me quemo por dentro, el virus que se me implantó en el cuerpo solo me protege de otros virus (es una suerte que mi cuerpo los amolde a mi) pero no me cuida de mi propia estupidez – Estoy seguro de que jamás querrás volver a pasar por esta mierda – me susurra y limpia el sudor de mi frente con una toalla – Mátame por favor, ya no quiero esto – él sonríe – Eres la chica más fuerte que conozco y te rendirás solo porque estamos sacando toda esa basura de tu cuerpo… No lo creo – me abraza más fuerte – Tu cabello huele bien, tú hueles muy bien ¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan perfecto? Ada Wong es muy afortunada – él me mira sorprendido – ¿Ella es afortunada? Tú eres mucho más afortunada - - ¿Yo? - - Si, nunca conocí a alguien que se metiera en tantos problemas y resultara ilesa de ellos - - ¿Ilesa? Leon mi hija pagó con su vida por mi mierda… - el tema aún es doloroso de enfrentar así que decido cambiar de tema - ¿Crees que Alice habría sido un buen nombre? - - No pienses en eso ahora – podía sentir el dolor de Leon está muy dañado por todo lo que ha pasado – Bueno eso ya no importa… Brindemos por los muertos – empiezo a sentirme melancólica, me alejo de él, temo volver a enamorarme si no paro ahora mismo – Ya quiero bajar de este maldito avión – ya estoy muy incómoda, la descontaminación de mi cuerpo es dura y lo es mucho más estar en un avión que no para de moverse – Deberías descansar – me dedica un guiño y sé que si no estuviera enferma, estaría dejando que Leon me penetrara como él quisiera, me recuesto nuevamente y pienso en Jake…

-Este país es hermoso, lo he visitado un par de veces – Jake toma mi mano, normalmente Jake es muy retraído, solo dice lo que tiene que decir y no más, pero conmigo es todo lo contrario - Yo estuve en Colombia y es impresionante – dije - ¿Colombia? ¿Te parece si es nuestra siguiente parada? – sonreí – Le debo a mi unidad completa ir otra vez a Colombia - - ¿A Piers? – Jake me interroga con una pisca de celos en su voz – No… alguien me obsequió la hierba más asombrosa que he probado y la compartí con él, los muchachos no pudieron probar nada de ahí - - Bueno cuando lleguemos allá voy a follarme tres latinas al mismo tiempo, dos colombianas y a ti - - ¿Tres latinas? - - Bueno tú bien podrías serlo, pareces una… - - Me lo han dicho, pero no tuve tanta suerte - - ¿Alguna vez viste la cara de tu padre? - - Oye ya basta de hablar de mis raíces busquemos un hotel o algo así estoy muriendo de hambre - - No un hotel, tengo nuestra estadía aquí resuelta, te gustará ya lo verás – después de un tiempo de camino llegamos a un ¿Pueblo? No era rustico, pero estaba lo suficientemente alejado de la ciudad como para serlo, nos instalamos en una casa preciosa, rodeada de flores, tenía una puerta de madera y grandes ventanales de cristal y por dentro era blanca y espaciosa, incluso tenía detalles de madera – Dicen que aquí hace mucho frío en el invierno – Jake dejó caer el equipaje – Quiero ver la cocina – dije – Yo quiero ver mi habitación – me guiñó un ojo y subió las escaleras, la cocina es pequeña pero tiene ventanas de cristal que me permiten ver una montaña, es todo como si fuera un sueño, podría olvidarme de todo ahí, eso pensé hasta que volví a cagarla abusando de las drogas con Jake, me quedé ahí observando el paisaje por mucho tiempo.

Mi compañero ya no bajó así que yo subí a ver cómo estaba – Jake estás duchándote… - camine hacia el baño y en efecto él estaba ahí desnudo bajo el agua, lo había visto tantas veces así, que ya no me sorprendía al ver sus músculos y su piel pálida - ¿Vas a acompañarme? – lo pensé, pero no tenía nada que perder así que me quité la ropa frente a sus ojos y me metí bajo el agua caliente con él, sus manos recorrieron mi piel, mientras besaba mi cuello - ¿Te gusta aquí? – habló y continuó besando mis hombros – Es perfecto ¿Cómo supiste lo de las flores? afuera está lleno de las flores favoritas de mi abuela - no conozco su nombre pero las reconozco porque estaban en la tienda y en nuestra vieja casa – Fue una afortunada coincidencia que me ayudo a ganar puntos para poder darte mi… - yo reí ante su comentario sexual, Jake no se parece en nada a su padre y eso es un alivio y al mismo tiempo me entristece, jamás otro Albert Wesker en este mundo, la mayoría lo agradece, pero yo… yo lo extraño… - Bueno hora de mi premio – Jake me tomó y me colocó sobre su cadera y sin esperar mucho tiempo se empujó dentro de mí ….

Una mano me agita el hombro - ¿Qué? - - ¿Cómo estás? - - ¿Leon? ¿Dónde estamos? - - Pensé que reconocerías tu cama, nuestra cama…- - ¿Qué? ¿Estoy de vuelta en…? – intenté levantarme, pero estoy muy débil – Mierda, jamás volveré a consumir esa basura, matar personas es más emocionante y no duele tanto – Kennedy negó con la cabeza y me ayudó a quitarme la ropa, buscó en mis cajones y encontró mi ropa vieja con la que solía dormir y me ayudó a vestirme.

Los siguientes días fueron un martirio, parecía que el sufrimiento jamás iba a terminar, Jake se las arregló para enviarme mi Desert, pero Leon la ocultó de mí por temor a que la usara contra mí o contra él. Extraño mucho a Jake, pero él no quiso acompañarme, dijo que tenía sus propios asuntos que atender, me entristeció mucho que no viniera, pero dijo que este es mi mundo no el suyo, creo que Leon le agrada porque si Chris hubiese ido por mí estoy segura de que no me habría dejado marcharme.

Cada hora es una tortura, pero creo que por fin he empezado a mejorar, me han retirado el suero y estoy empezando a comer por mi cuenta y las cosas mejoran aún más cuando antes del almuerzo Leon entró a mi habitación con una sonrisa – Tal vez quieras cambiar esa cara – dijo y acarició mi cabello enmarañado – Es mi cara ¿Qué se supone que haga? – dije y él besó mi frente – Pues tal vez deberías cambiar esa actitud – dijo Claire entrando en la habitación – Claire… - dije casi con lágrimas en los ojos, no lo podía creer – Ha pasado demasiado tiempo cariño – Leon se apartó y ella se sentó junto a mí – Pero cómo … - ella señaló a Leon, él se sentó junto a mí, pero del lado opuesto de la cama – Ella jamás dejó de insistir que te recuperaríamos – tomé la mano de Leon, ese fue el primer acercamiento real que tuvimos desde que volví y se sintió muy bien poder volver a sentir su piel – Lamento mucho lo de mi hermano… - Claire parecía avergonzada - ¿De qué hablas? – dije sentí un ligero apretón en mi mano por parte de Leon, ni siquiera había notado que seguía sosteniendo mi mano - ¿Qué pasa? - - A no es nada de lo que debas preocuparte ahora – dijo la pelirroja y me miró con sus bondadosos ojos azules – Chris… (dije en voz alta) ¿Cómo está? ¿Está bien? – Leon soltó mi mano en seguida – Creo que las dejaré para que puedan ponerse al día – dijo y salió de la habitación.

Claire y yo hablamos durante horas de todo lo que hemos pasado – Mi vida ha sido menos agitada que la tuya – dijo a la mitad de mi historia de cómo prometí encontrar a su hermano y me vi forzada a abandonar la misión, lloré nuevamente recordando a Piers y ambas lloramos la pérdida de mi hija, Claire sabía de lo que estaba hablando ya que hace un tiempo ella estuvo fuera de acción porque estaba esperando un bebé y su embarazo era de alto riesgo, al final ese alto riesgo resultó ser fatal, nadie en el mundo más que ella y yo sabemos esa historia y menos Leon y Chris.

La terapia de lágrimas de Claire funcionó demasiado bien, han pasado tres o cuatro horas y está recostada junto mí en la cama y me abraza con fuerza - ¿Amas a mi hermano verdad? – dijo de pronto - ¿Qué? - - Puedo verlo en tus ojos, aún te interesa, como puedo ver en tus ojos que te niegas a admitir lo que sientes por Leon… Es reconfortante que él esté aquí como un loco cuidándote, pero mi hermano, él… - ella no sabía cómo decir lo que estaba en su mente – Tu hermano está mejor con Jill, ella jamás lo haría pasar voluntariamente por lo que yo lo he hecho pasar - - Mi hermano siempre te escogió a ti – ella tomó mi mano - ¿Escogerme? - - Si, digo hace años cuando entraste a la B.S.A.A. y los dioses me permitieron conocerte… - parecía que ella se extendía para ponerme más ansiosa – Pero Jill estaba mu… - intenté hablar, pero ella continuó - Chris te llevó a ti a mi fiesta… - - Puedo entrar… - Leon nos interrumpió, en mi cabeza habían muchas más dudas, pero los ojos azules del único hombre en la habitación siempre son bienvenidos, Claire hizo una mueca con su mano invitando a Scoth a sentarse con nosotras, él avanzó con cierta timidez y se sentó cerca de mis pies, en pocos minutos los tres estábamos riendo, la mano de Leon está fija sobre mi pie izquierdo, está acariciándome, pero casi no se atreve a mirarme a la cara, es casi como un niño caprichoso – Creo que tengo hambre – dije Leon me miró sorprendido – Sabía que te habías enamorado de mi comida – dijo Redfield con una sonrisa – Voy a preparar algo, pero tú deberás bañarte antes de bajar a comer – ella se levantó sin decir más y salió de la habitación, me quedé sola con Leon y nadie dijo nada, es extraño cómo en el camino hacia aquí éramos como la pareja que solíamos ser, pero al llegar a la casa parecemos ser dos personas que se odian y han sido forzadas a vivir juntas.

Me levanté en silencio solamente estoy usando una camiseta, que curiosamente solía ser de Leon, ni siquiera me he puesto ropa interior, caminé hasta el baño y vi mi rostro en el espejo, apenas y pude reconocerme – Esto no puede seguir así – dije en voz alta tomé mi cepillo y limpié mis dientes – Parece que no fueras tú ¿no es así? – Leon me observaba desde la puerta – Estoy hecha una mierda, me veo peor que esa ocasión en Bagdad - - Tú siempre eres hermosa, pero esa mierda que estabas consumiendo casi se lleva todo lo que eres - - ¿Y que soy? Soy una mujer adicta a las drogas, al sexo y asesinar personas… - - Y también a hacerte daño a ti misma – respondió - Ya no quiero esto Leon, quiero levantarme, no soy la clase de persona que depende de otros, yo siempre encuentro la forma de salir de mis problemas… Y ahora mírame, parece que fui pateada por un equipo entero de futbol americano – él sonrió – ¿Recuerdas cuando comiste esa pasta que tenía camarones y te causó una reacción alérgica espantosa? – yo reí, no pude evitarlo – Si lo recuerdo - - Te ves mejor que en esa ocasión – caminé hacia él – No te voy a pedir que me ayudes, que me saques del hoyo en el que me metí, pero no quiero que tú te hundas conmigo – coloqué mis manos en su cintura, está más delgado que la última vez que pude tocarlo, pero sigue estando endiabladamente sexy - ¿Hundirme? Cariño yo ya estoy hundido hasta el culo, embarrado de pura mierda – otra vez no pude evitar reír y él también lo hizo – Ven aquí – dijo y me abrazó fue reconfortante - ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado si Claire es mágica? – dije con mi rostro contra su pecho - ¿Qué? - yo me alejé de él y comencé a quitarme la ropa - Si piénsalo, todo siempre mejora cuando esa chica está cerca… Es la magia Redfield – dije sin pensar en que Chris también es un Redfield y que tal vez Leon pensaría que también lo estoy incluyendo a él, lo escuché gruñir con desagrado – Tú también tienes magia – dije y me giré hacia él estando totalmente desnuda – Tienes magia dentro del pantalón – dije y le dediqué un guiño, su expresión dura fue reemplazada por una sonrisa, me metí bajo el agua fresca y puse el jabón contra mi cuerpo, rozándolo suavemente, podía ver el deseo en los ojos de Leon - ¿Vas a quedarte ahí o vas a acompañarme? – hice un gesto con mi dedo para invitarlo a unirse a mí en la bañera, él obedeció de inmediato y se quitó la ropa y los zapatos – Recuerdo que eras más difícil de convencer – dije – Ha pasado demasiado tiempo – dijo y puso sus labios contra los míos, casi con desesperación, sus manos sujetaban mi rostro, se siente muy bien volver a probar a este hombre, que puede derretirte con sólo una mirada.

Sus manos recorrieron la cicatriz de mi vientre – Es el único recuerdo de … - dije pero él me besó con pasión, sus manos pasaron de mi vientre a mi cintura y luego a mi trasero, de forma lenta y sexy, tiene una prominente erección, pero no ha intentado tocar mi vagina – No podemos hacer esperar demasiado tiempo a Claire – dijo casi suplicando que yo me negara a bajar, quería que me hiciera suya, no lo podía negar, pero amo a Claire y sé que no se quedará mucho tiempo así que me doy el tiempo de saborear sus labios - Está bien debemos bajar – dije y lo obligué a salir conmigo de la ducha, me puse ropa cómoda y ambos bajamos con un mejor aspecto y con nuestro cabello húmedo – Creí que tardarían más – dijo Claire - apenas acabo de encender el horno, bueno supongo que un poco de vino no hará daño a nadie – dijo y sacó una botella y tres copas - ¿Quieren jugar? – todos nos sentamos alrededor de la mesa Leon y yo mucho más unidos – Comencemos la rueda de preguntas – dijo Claire riendo - ¿Quién quiere empezar? - - Yo – contesté inmediatamente – Bien escoge a quien preguntar – - Leon … ¿Cómo carajos trajiste el retrato de mi abuela desde Rusia? – él respiró profundo – Me las arreglé para viajar allá y recuperarlo cuando todo se calmó, fue sencillo – sonreí y tomé su mano – Bien mi turno – dijo Leon – Claire ¿Por qué no te has casado? – ella parpadeó y luego soltó una carcajada muy estruendosa – No he podido encontrar un buen decorador… y jamás permitiría que la madrina se perdiera la boda - me miró a mí – Te amo – dije – Y yo a ti – respondió, el juego continuó y las preguntas cada vez se volvían más disparatadas y pervertidas – Claire (dije) ¿Preferirías tener sexo con una rubia, una morena u otra pelirroja? - ella lo pensó durante unos segundos – Una morena … (respondió) Mi turno Leon, ¿Alguna vez has contratado a una prostituta? - los ojos de Leon se abrieron por la sorpresa – No puedes mentir o lo sabremos (nombre) lo sabrá – dijo señalándome – Está bien, después de Raccon City, fui reclutado por mi organización y todo iba bien, pero pronto me sentí muy solo y no podía darme el lujo de tener una novia… Así que si, lo he hecho, aunque no quiso que le pagara - - Presumido – dije riendo - ¿Cuántas has contratado? – Claire insistió – Oye es mi turno – Leon la detuvo – Bien, Claire… ¿Cómo se conocieron ustedes dos? – ambas nos congelamos ante la pregunta y no pudimos disimularlo – Hmmm (nombre) y yo … hummm… - Claire no puedo ocultar lo nerviosa que estaba - - ¿Y bien? – insistió Scoth – Está bien, antes de mudarme del país mis amigas y yo solíamos hacer fiestas y todo eso, invité a mi hermano a una, pero Chris no conocía a nadie y mis amigas lo acribillaron con preguntas y él no estuvo muy cómodo, fue un desastre… así que para esa ocasión aproveché que no estaba en servicio y lo invité de nuevo , pero esta vez le dije que llevara a alguien… - a medida que Claire contaba la historia las imágenes borrosas se hacían claras en mi mente, pero no puedo recordar la mayor parte de todo lo que ella dijo - Así que mi hermano llevó a la chica más grosera que conocía … Y aquí estamos – concluyó con una sonrisa gigante, Leon alzó una ceja por la simplicidad de su historia y luego me miró, tal vez notó que estoy confundida, pero no dijo más – Creo que la cena está lista – dijo Claire y se liberó de la situación incómoda.

…

Leon me está arropando en mi cama que solía ser nuestra cama - ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿No estás de acuerdo con la historia de Claire? - - La verdad casi no puedo recordar nada de lo que dijo, sé que nos conocimos en una fiesta y sé que Chris estaba ahí, pero no puedo recordar mucho más – él sabe que no miento – Tal vez sea por lo que te hizo el imbécil de Simons - - Es posible… ¿Dónde vas a dormir? Sé que no dejarás a Claire en la habitación de huéspedes que jamás remodelamos así que supongo que tú te quedarás ahí - - Así es – dijo y se levantó – Esa cama es demasiado pequeña para alguien de tu estatura – toque la cama para indicarle que se quede conmigo y vi la duda reflejarse en sus ojos – Oye no voy a comerte (levanté ambas manos) así que no temas, después de todo esta es tu cama también - - Está bien iré por mis cosas – sonrió débilmente y salió.

No puedo concentrarme en nada más por ahora, necesito saber qué es lo que anda mal - Descansa (nombre) – Claire se asomó por la puerta – Claire ¿Es verdad esa historia que contaste sobre cómo nos conocimos? – ella miró hacia el pasillo y luego entró cerrando la puerta tras de sí – Claro que es verdad ¿Por qué, no lo recuerdas? - - No… yo todo parece confuso - - Claro que no le dije a Leon que antes que llegara la hora, mi hermano y tú ya se estaban comiendo el pastel - - ¿Qué? – me sorprendí y ella comenzó a reír – Creo que su relación fue muy linda, aun no entiendo por qué mi hermano decidió terminarla si se veía muy enamorado, metiendo su lengua en tu garganta y su mano en tu vestido – susurró y volvió a reír – Bueno me voy a dormir, no pienses más es eso… Te veré mañana antes de irme - - ¿Te irás mañana? - - Si debo volver, pero tú podrías ir a visitarme si lo quisieras – me guiñó un ojo y salió, de pronto las imágenes se hicieron más claras.

…

Estoy caminado por uno de los corredores de la base cubierta de polvo y empapada de sudor – Soldado (apellido) – escuché gritar mi apellido, me giré con mucha molestia, porque el entrenamiento no había resultado para nada como yo lo planeé – Si Señor – respondí, estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no noté que ya conocía el dueño de la voz que me llamaba, mi expresión molesta cambió en seguida - ¿Estás bien? - - El entrenamiento fue una mierda – dije intentando limpiar el polvo que hay en mí – Te ves… (me miró de pies a cabeza) demasiado bien – dijo con tono de voz de excitación, sonreí y recuperé la compostura - ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo Capitán Redfield? – volví a mi tono formal cuando un par de soldados pasaron junto a nosotros, Chris miró en todas direcciones – Te juro que te haría el amor en este mismo momento si no fuera por esas estúpidas cámaras de seguridad – no puedo recordar por qué motivo, pero parece que hemos estado separados por algún tiempo – Y yo deseo que lo hagas – dije corrigiendo mi postura rígida, ¿Eso es lo que viniste a decirme? - - Oh no, lo siento me distraje con tus tetas húmedas – yo reí – Mi hermana tendrá una de sus últimas fiestas y es muy persuasiva, (eso es demasiado cierto Claire podría convencer a una súper modelo de compararse y comerse tres hamburguesas con tocino) me ha convencido de ir… de nuevo, pero esta vez no quiero ir solo - - ¿Me estás invitando a una cita Capitán? – él colocó su mano detrás de su cabeza – Hmmm bueno si - - Oh eso es muy dulce… Claro que si - - Pasaré por ti a las ocho - - Estaré lista Capitán – le dediqué un guiño y de forma coqueta le di un golpecito en el pecho.

No puedo recordar mucho más de la base, pero mi mente vuelve a viajar hasta el momento en que estoy escogiendo el vestido que usaré – Mierda, creo que debí advertirle que no tengo ropa que ponerme – pensé mirando dos vestidos frente al espejo – Amarilló o celeste – los probé ambos sobre mí – El amarillo es más corto, pero el celeste hace que mi cintura se vea hermosa – me decido por el celeste y me maquillo de forma casi natural, puedo ser un soldado, pero soy muy diestra en el arte de maquillarme, solté mi cabello y cuando me estaba colocando los zapatos, alguien llamó a mi puerta – Vaya Chris eres puntual – baje las escaleras corriendo y abrí la puerta ansiosa por verlo - ¡Wow! – dijo al verme – Eso es lo que yo debo decir – dije mirándolo por completo, está usando un pantalón negro y zapatos negros y una camisa blanca de manga larga y botones al frente con los últimos dos botones sueltos cerca de su cuello, por instinto mordí mi labio inferior - ¿No vas a darme un beso? – extendió sus brazos que se ven aún más sexys bajo la tela de su camisa – Aguarda no quiero dañar mi maquillaje - - ¿Quién eres? Devuélveme a mi (nombre) ahora mismo – dijo y yo reí – Solo quiero causarle una buena impresión a tu familia - - Descuida solo sé tú misma y Claire te amará (y así fue) - - Solo iré por algo, toma un poco de vino, vodka, brandy, whisky, tequila o lo que quieras – dije riendo y subí las escaleras.

En mi habitación traté de decidir que lencería iría mejor, aun no me la había colocado y mi vestido se ve genial – Creo que iré así – le sonreí a mi espejo y bajé de nuevo, Chris sigue de pie junto a la puerta – Mi hermana está impaciente… quiere que llegue pronto - - Bueno no la hagamos esperar - - ¿Se lo ocultaremos a tu hermana también? - - Creo que es mejor que ella no sepa nada - - Bien – me paré junto al retrato de mi abuela y le mostré lo hermosa que estaba, sonreí y tome el brazo de Chris y ambos salimos.

El auto de Chris se estacionó fuera de la casa, junto a los otros mil autos de los mil invitados de Claire, antes de tocar Chris me guiña un ojo – Oye habrán muchas mujeres allá adentro, si alguna se pasa de lista le romperé las costillas, lo mismo te digo a ti – nunca lo había pensado hasta ahora, pero fui más celosa con Chris Redfield de lo que he sido con todos los hombres con los que he estado - No creo que pueda hacer algo más que pensar en que no traes bragas puestas – dijo y tocó la puerta - ¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo sabes? – alguien abrió al instante – Hola – dijo Chris y entró, era lógico que esa no era su hermana, nunca me preocupé por averiguar cuestiones familiares por lo que lo único que conozco de su hermana es su nombre y su existencia - ¿Eres Amanda? – él tocó el hombro de una de las chicas en la fiesta, ella giró y lo miró con ojos casi enamorados y yo podía imaginarme rompiendo sus dientes - ¿Sabes dónde está Claire? - - Claro está en la cocina con Penny - - Te lo agradezco – respondió y me empujó del hombro para que no golpeara a la pobre chica – Escucha quiero que te controles, Penny es… un poco explosiva - me advirtió antes de ir a la cocina – Está bien … - pensé que después de todo él me invitó para divertirnos y conocer a su familia, no para avergonzarlo frente a todos.

Entramos en la cocina y ahí estaba, la hermosa chica que destacaba de entre las demás por su brillante cabellera roja - ¡Chris! – gritó en cuanto lo vio, corrió y lo abrazó, yo me mantuve a un lado mientras los hermanos se saludaban y en cuanto dejaron de abrazarse, los ojos azules de la chica se posaron en mí – Claire ella es (nombre) – Chris me presentó – Oh es un gusto conocerte – estrechó con sinceridad mi mano – Siéntete como en tu casa, puedes ir, hacer y tomar lo que quieras, ambos pueden y si necesitan algo pueden llamarme – se acercó a mí - Sé que mi hermano es un aburrido y si te aburres de él puedes buscarme a mí – susurró y luego comenzó a reír, otra chica se acercó – Chris si viniste – se lanzó a abrazarlo, tal vez quieras dar un recorrido a la casa conmigo - dijo la chica rubia – Oye Penny no fastidies a Chris otra vez o (nombre) te romperá las costillas – dijo Claire señalándome, la chica retrocedió asustada – Oye no… yo no… - alcé mis manos y Chris miró sorprendido a su hermana por haber dicho exactamente lo mismo que yo – ¡Ahora voy! – dijo la chica pelirroja a otro de sus invitados – Te dije que ella te amaría y creo que a ti te ha agradado - - Es extraño, pero si… - - Ven, vamos a emborracharnos – Redfield puso su mano en la parte baja de mi espalda, pero la retiró en seguida.

Ahora me doy cuenta de que la única relación sana y sin tener que esconderme fue la que tuve con Piers, Chris por su posición como mi Capitán, Leon por formar parte de otra organización y Wesker por… por lo que era, con ninguno pude ser totalmente libre, aunque no me disgustaba del todo.

Pasé la mayor parte de la noche entre los Redfield, bebiendo con Chris, bailando y conversando con Claire hasta el cansancio, no creí que pudiera divertirme tanto – Oye este es como una especie de baile de graduación – dije acercándome a mi pareja, habíamos sido demasiado cuidadosos en no tocarnos o hablarnos de forma inapropiada frente a los invitados, pero pronto necesitaríamos más que solo flirtear un poco - ¿Baile de graduación? – mis dedos rozaron los suyos – Si, ya sabes esos donde todos se embriagan y todo eso… - - ¿Y sabes lo que le ocurre a las chicas jodidamente sexys que no usan ropa interior es esos bailes? – lo miré con incredulidad - ¿Qué tienes en mente? - - Deja de sonreír de esa manera si no quieres que te lleve atrás y te haga arrepentirte de no traer bragas - estaba excitado no había duda, el problema era que yo también lo estaba y ya estábamos un poco ebrios igual que todos en la fiesta – Ven aquí – dijo y nos escabullimos a una habitación que esta después de la cocina – La casa de Claire es muy grande – dije viendo en todas direcciones - Esta solía ser mi casa también - - ¿No me jodas? ¿Viviste aquí? - - No por mucho, solo mientras mi hermana se adaptaba… Oye no venimos a hablar de mi vida – me levantó fácilmente y me colocó sobre la mesa y puso sus labios húmedos contra los míos, mis manos recorrieron sus brazos hasta llegar a su mandíbula y me quedé ahí, sus manos acarician mi cintura – Si este vestido fue la mejor elección – pienso para mí, pero después de algunos minutos de saborear sus besos húmedos y apasionados comienzo a quitar uno a uno los botones de su camisa permitiéndome tocar su pecho musculoso, respiramos con dificultad, pero no dejamos de besarnos ni un segundo, sus manos comienzan a bajar a mis piernas y luego lentamente mete su mano debajo de mi vestido – ¿Sabes cuántos niños fueron concebidos durante el baile de graduación? – dije casi sin separar mis labios de los suyos – Bueno vamos a probar suerte… - dijo comenzando a acariciar la delicada humedad e entre mis piernas, comencé a gemir suavemente contra sus labios.

Ahora estoy segura de que habíamos estado separados los últimos días, pero nada me explica por qué. Mis manos siguen recorriendo su musculatura – Te lo quiero hacer ahora mismo – - Y yo quiero que lo hagas – gemí nuestros labios no se separan ni un segundo y nuestras lenguas luchan sin detenerse, creo que su erección va a romper su pantalón, todo es perfecto hasta que de pronto la puerta se abre y nosotros nos sobresaltamos – Ay chicos lo siento… ¿Chris? – "mierda" pensé al ver a Claire frente a nosotros - ¡Lo sabía! ¡Si! (Dijo feliz de vernos juntos) Sabía que estaban juntos, descuiden no diré nada a nadie… Solo venía a decirles que pueden tomar pastel… si quieren – ella inventó una excusa para su intervención (que fue una casualidad) y salió de la habitación, pero regreso – Me agradas mucho y me gusta que estén juntos, has logrado sacar a mi hermano de su modo zombi militar – dijo riendo – Por cierto Chris tu habitación aún está libre – señaló hacia arriba y se marchó – Ninguno de los dos habló durante el tiempo en que Claire estuvo ahí – Mierda – fue lo que logré articular cuando ella se fue, Chris se limpió la barbilla con las manos - ¿Quieres seguir o salimos? – dijo más despreocupado de lo que pensé, yo sonreí y tiré de su camisa hacia abajo, él se puso de rodillas ante mí y volvió a levantar mi vestido y sin esperar más se reunió con la humedad entre mis piernas – Quiero… conocer… tu habitación … - dije entre gemidos...

La puerta de mi recamara se abrió, sacándome súbitamente de mis recuerdos - ¿Conservarás tu lado de la cama? – pregunto Leon – Solo ven aquí – dije y él se recostó en la cama junto a mí, la luz se apagó y nos quedamos en la oscuridad solamente escuchando el sonido de nuestra respiración.


	46. El pasado

**Capítulo 46: El pasado.**

/ Tu perspectiva … /

Me siento triste, no quiero que Claire se vaya, no la veía desde hace mucho y siento que voy a perderla de nuevo, ella toma su cartera – Prometo llamarte y tú debes prometer comunicarte conmigo también – me abrazó con amor y se fue.

La veo desaparecer por la terminal, las lágrimas se hacen presentes en mí, pero no en Claire ella sonríe y me saluda con la mano por última vez y se marcha, se parece mucho a su hermano "las lágrimas no son necesarias cuando sabes que vas a volver a la persona a la que quieres" o al menos eso dicen ellos, pero yo no puedo evitarlo, estos días han sido duros y mis experiencias me han cambiado y temo que ya no soy la misma chica dura que solía ser "Lo vas a superar" escucho las palabras de Leon dentro de mi cabeza pero no estoy segura de que vaya a pasar.

Ya que Claire se iría hoy decidimos levantarnos temprano y salir a desayunar juntas, tomamos un taxi porque Leon considera que aún no estoy bien como para conducir, así que debo esperar a que él venga por mí al aeropuerto, los minutos pasan lentamente y cada vez me desespero más y más – Tal vez fue una mala idea venir – digo en voz alta y coloco mis manos en mi cabeza, empiezo a sentirme aturdida , mi corazón palpita muy fuerte y tengo deseos de correr y alejarme de aquí, mi teléfono suena despertándome de mi trauma momentáneo, reviso la pantalla y veo su nombre así que respondo inmediatamente - ¿Chris? – hay un segundo de silencio del otro lado – Hola Rubí, ha pasado un tiempo ¿no es así? – la última vez que vi a Chris fue en Corea y ni siquiera pude decirle nada- Ay Chris estoy tan feliz de escuchar tu voz - - Vaya, eso es una sorpresa… ¿Cómo estás? – respiró más tranquila, últimamente estoy extrañando a todo el mundo y los Redfield tienen una gran parte de mi corazón – Esto es una mierda yo no debí drogarme tanto… - me detengo él no tiene porqué saber de la situación deplorable en la que me encuentro – Eres una chica valiente y fuerte, pero más importante tienes un gran corazón y una fuerza de voluntad enorme, esto no va a quebrarte, estoy seguro que no es así - - Chris yo… - - Por ahora debes concentrarte en sanar… "Este es solo un reto más para la gran Rubí" – dice acentuando su voz y yo sonrío -¿Estás sonriendo? Yo sé que si – él adivina – Ay Chris eres un regalo para este mundo - - Te envié algo espero que te haga un poco más feliz… Iré a verte en cuanto regrese al país - - Oye no tenías que molestarte - - No es una molestia, haré lo que sea por mi Rubí - - ¿Por qué sigues llamándome así? Mi cabello ya no es igual - - Para mí siempre serás mi Rubí… Siempre serás mi (nombre) – siento un calor agradable en mi pecho al escucharlo hablar así – "Debemos ir ahora" – escucho a otra persona desde el lado de Chris – Nena debo irme, espero que te guste lo que te envié… mi próximo regalo será la cabeza del hijo de perra de Arias, debo irme te llamaré de nuevo en cuanto tenga la oportunidad - - Esta bien Chris, cuídate y regresa aquí conmigo – la comunicación se cortó y yo respiro profundamente con una sonrisa en el rostro - ¿Estás ocupada? – la voz de Leon me hace sobresaltarme – Diablos me matarás de un buen susto – digo colocando mi mano en mi pecho – Pensé que no vendrías - - Pero no estabas preocupada - - Creo que puedo llegar a mi casa por mi cuenta … - mi rostro demuestra mi molestia y me levanto del asiento - ¿Qué solo te irás? - - Tengo que mear… ¿Qué me vigilarás en el baño también? (Comienzo a caminar hacia el baño) Suerte entrando al baño de mujeres – me retiré.

Salí del baño solo para encontrarme con los ojos azules de Leon - ¿Qué? – pregunté con molestia, pero él no contestó - ¿Nos vamos? – me indicó con su cabeza que siguiera adelante y eso hice.

Me coloco el cinturón de seguridad y cruzo los brazos en mi pecho, Leon entra al auto y me mira desde el asiento del conductor - ¿Qué hice para que estés a la defensiva conmigo? – coloco mis ojos en blanco y luego giro para ver por la ventana, tratando de estar lo más lejos que pueda de él - Solo conduce… ya quiero volver a casa – dije y él encendió el motor sin decir más.

…

La noche anterior dormimos en la misma cama, ambos en nuestros respectivos lados, me recosté del lado izquierdo mirando hacia la puerta y Leon se recostó del lado derecho viendo hacia la puerta del baño, las luces se apagaron y todo quedó en silencio, me quedé totalmente quieta, pero Leon parecía incómodo, giró hasta colocarse sobre su espalda y usó su brazo como almohada - ¿Por qué nos cuesta tanto estar juntos? – dijo, pero yo no respondí - ¿Ahora somos enemigos? – suspiré al recordar la hermosa relación que tuvimos, su mano tocó mi hombro y comienza a acariciarme lentamente – Oye Leon no creo que debamos… - sus labios hicieron contacto con mi oreja, ya he mencionado que este hombre sabe exactamente qué debe hacer para enloquecerme, aparta mi cabello lentamente para tener acceso a mi cuello y dirige sus besos hacia ahí, no puedo hacer nada, no puedo negarme, solo me dejo llevar.

Me hace girar para verlo de frente, quito los mechones de cabello de su rostro y me permito observar durante un momento su rostro casi perfecto, él sonríe y me besa en los labios, siento como si hubiésemos puesto pausa a nuestra historia hace mucho tiempo y ahora por fin podemos continuarla, el problema es que ya nada es igual.

Retira lentamente mi camisa y recorre lentamente mi piel con sus dedos, sin dejar de besarme, aún estamos bajo la sábana y el calor que hay entre nosotros lo hace todo más erótico, giro para recostarme sobre mi espalda y él se coloca sobre mí, retiró su camisa y él baja con sus besos hasta mis pechos, debajo de la sábana, cierro mis ojos al sentir el contacto de su boca sobre mis pezones sensibles, hago un esfuerzo y logro retirar mi topa inferior quedando desnuda debajo de mi compañero.

Cada hombre con el que he estado ha sido muy diferente: Wesker era el grosero, no le importaba si sentías dolor o placer él te lo hacía como si fuera la última vez que iba a tener sexo en su vida; Chris es el fuerte, su enorme musculatura no es en vano, si te lo hace lo más fuerte que puede te dejará sin poder caminar en una semana o más; Leon es el hábil, sabe dónde tocarte y cómo tocarte en el momento exacto para hacerte desearlo a él cada vez que quieres sexo; Piers fue el amoroso, cada roce y caricia que él me dio fueron desde su corazón, aun en las sesiones de sexo salvaje podías sentir que él se entregaba en cuerpo y alma; Jake es el sucio, para él cada cosa es una forma nueva de experimentar el sexo, a pesar de estar enamorado de una chica no le importa hacerlo con quien quiera y puede ser desde violento hasta asqueroso, cada fetiche que existente tiene una cierta forma de agrado para él.

Leon llega hasta mi humedad y la roza con su lengua, yo suspiro, pero él se detiene y regresa frente a mí – Necesito que respondas algo… ¿Por qué viniste conmigo? – no sé qué contestar y él vuelve a recostarse junto a mí – Creo que sabía que esa vida iba a matarme… - - Ya no me quieres ¿No es así? – dice con seriedad en su voz – Oye yo no dije eso - - No creas que no noté que cuidas la fotografía de ese soldado muerto más que a tu vida… Si el chico murió debiste dejarlo muerto y no torturarlo a diario con tus recuerdos - - ¿Lo llamaste soldado muerto? – me levanté y me puse la ropa rápidamente – Él fue más que un "soldado muerto" él era el padre de MI HIJA … - grité y salí de la habitación.

…

Abrí la puerta de mi casa y cuando entré mis ojos se abrieron por la impresión al encontrar mi sala repleta de la comida chatarra que más me gusta, hay hamburguesas, hotdogs, pizza, pasteles de distintos sabores limón, fresa, queso y chocolate, también hay helado, cupkakes y mucho más y en el centro de todo, una nota dorada con el logo de la pastelería

"Mi Rubí no estés triste, la vida está llena de mierda, pero recuerda que nosotros somos quienes marcamos la diferencia, tú marcaste la diferencia en mi vida, me enseñaste que la fuerza no está en los músculos y que el corazón puede dañarse, pero no romperse, sé que tus compañeros estarían orgullosos de la persona que eres… te quiero de nuevo conmigo…"

Estoy impresionada, en verdad estoy impresionada, intento mantener la cordura mientras me acerco a cada cosa sabrosa que hay en la habitación y en una mesa hay un regalo envuelto en papel de mi color favorito, lo tomo y hago añicos el papel, mi corazón se detiene cuando veo que dentro hay un puñado de fotografías, mis piernas dejan de obedecerme y se rinden, caigo al suelo llorando como una niña - Ven aquí – Leon me lleva hasta el sofá, pero antes de que se vaya me aferro a él con fuerza, empapando su camisa con lágrimas - Vamos desahógate, te hará bien – me abraza con fuerza y yo no puedo dejar de llorar, a pesar de lo ruda que he sido con él ha tenido mucha paciencia conmigo.

Han pasado tres horas y Leon se ha encargado de guardar toda la comida en el refrigerador y ha regresado conmigo, estoy sentada y aún no me decido si debo ver las fotografías o no, solamente vi una y no pude evitar llorar como un pequeño bebé – Ellos son tus… - - Si... son mi unidad original… (me limpio la nariz con mi brazo) ¿Recuerdas cuando nos encontramos en aquellas catacumbas en Bagdad? – el asiente con la cabeza como respuesta y yo continúo – Esta fotografía fue tomada antes de partir a esa misión – en la fotografía estamos todos con nuestros uniformes militares, sosteniendo nuestras armas, pero parecemos felices, nombré uno por uno a mis compañeros caídos y Kennedy escuchó pacientemente cada historia que salió de mi boca. Hay una fotografía de toda la unidad, en otra estamos Evans , Richard y yo después de un entrenamiento, Evans muestra sus dientes llenos de tierra a la cámara mientras Richard y yo reímos al fondo; En otra Marco, Evans, Reus y Piers me sostienen como un premio de pesca, sonreí al verla, los muchachos me quisieron mucho desde el primer día; luego llegó una de las más dolorosas James y yo estamos con nuestros uniformes militares y el hombro de James sostiene mi cabeza, lloré mucho al ver esa imagen, recordando desde el día en que nos conocimos en la base del ejército hasta la última vez que nos vimos en Edonia, creí que no podía estar más triste hasta que pasé a la siguiente y el sentimiento fue reemplazado por otro, mi rostro se enrojeció de vergüenza, en esa fotografía está toda la unidad, todos riendo y gritando (aparentemente) y en la esquina derecha, los últimos dos somos Chris y yo, estoy viendo a mi Capitán y riendo con mis manos apoyadas en su pecho y él sonríe y me sostiene de la cintura viéndome a la cara y también está riendo, es un detalle pequeño, pero es muy notorio – El Capitán cuidando a sus soldados – Leon dice con ironía, no digo más y paso a la siguiente - ¿Halloween? – me sorprendo al encontrar una fotografía de la ocasión en que nos fuimos a celebrar al bar en esa fecha de terror – Vaya, una colegiala… (Leon me señala en la foto) Ese bombero te está viendo las tetas – Leon señala a Piers (disfrazado de bombero) en la foto y yo comienzo la historia y doy paso a siguiente foto, poniéndome en una situación incómoda de nuevo, esta vez estamos todos en nuestro bar favorito, con nuestra ropa de civiles y en el centro de la foto Chris y yo nos miramos fijamente, casi puedo ver las estrellitas y corazones Cartoon salir de nosotros al igual que en la foto anterior – Vaya el Capitán sí que cuidaba a sus "hombres" – "Parece que alguien está celoso" - pensé, pero no me atreví a decir nada.

La última fotografía llegó y mi corazón y volvió a partirse en mil pedazos, en la última fotografía estamos Piers Nivans y yo; yo sostengo mi Desert cerca de mi rostro como si fuera un ángel de Charlie o el agente 007 y mi compañero está viendo directamente hacia la cámara, con sus cejas alzadas y su hermosa sonrisa de lado mientras que con su mano izquierda me sujeta de la cintura y con la otra se toca la parte posterior de la cabeza- Diablos sí que era uno de los hombres más guapos que he visto- pienso, aún lo quiero demasiado, mis dedos tocan el papel fotográfico justo donde está él, mis ojos se vuelven agua y comienzo a llorar nuevamente.

...

Estoy agotada, Leon me coloca la sábana encima – Espero que eso te ayude a seguir adelante – besa suavemente mi frente y se levanta, pero yo no lo dejo marcharse – Ya no quiero estar en el pasado, creo que le debo a mis compañeros el seguir adelante – Leon sonríe complacido – De ahora en adelante no habrá más llanto… Se acabó, no voy a seguir culpándome y sintiendo lástima por mí – él me abrezó con fuerza.

Sé que no será fácil, pero estoy dispuesta a continuar o por lo menos eso creí hasta que unos meses más tarde recibí una llamada de Jake – (nombre) Encontré a Jill y quiere verte … -


	47. El Hotel

**Capítulo 47: El hotel.**

/ Tu Perspectiva … /

A pesar de que recuperarme me costó mucho más tiempo del que quiero admitir, ahora empiezo a sentirme cada vez mejor. Estoy asustada porque parece que mi interior estuviera fuera de control, tengo más fuerza y velocidad que antes y me asusta pensar que pueda convertirme en Alex o Albert Wesker, Leon se ha mantenido a mi lado todo este tiempo y es un gran consuelo no estar sola, porque a pesar de las suplicas de Chris no puedo volver a formar parte de la BSAA – Aun no, pero espera a que te necesiten vendrán a ti llorando como nenas… Y estarás en mi unidad – fue lo que Redfield dijo, por el momento paso mis días entrenando sola en casa, Kennedy quiere hacerlo conmigo pero me asusta lastimarlo, siempre fui muy ruda con James o Chris durante el entrenamiento aunque nunca pude serlo con Piers y ahora que soy más fuerte no quiero volver a perder el control y lastimar a alguien que quiero.

Estoy sentada en mi sala viendo la televisión, una película de terror que no me impresiona mucho – Aquí estás nena – Leon se sienta junto a mí y me mira fijamente mientras yo encojo mis piernas y coloco mi barbilla sobre mis rodillas, el tiempo pasa y él no dice nada - ¿Qué ocurre? Ya te dije que no fue mi intención hacer enfadar a esa mujer - - ¿Hacerla enfadar? Casi me matas del susto a mí – dice riendo - ¿Qué? Pero yo no hice nada – giro para mirarlo a la cara y es extraño porque luce feliz – En un segundo estás ahí sentada como una niña comiendo tu helado y al siguiente eres como la encantadora de bebés - - Oye si el niño no se callaba iba a matarlo junto con la madre – digo con una expresión de molestia en mi rostro - Claro, pero cómo demonios hiciste eso - - No lo sé, tal vez Alice no tendría una mala madre (me refiero a mi hija no nacida) – Leon me toma entre sus brazos y me coloca sobre sus piernas – Tú habrías sido la mejor madre… - - ¿Y qué habrías sido tú? – lo miro y siento que mi corazón se partirá en dos – Lo que tu quisieras que fuera… - sonrío e imagino qué habría hecho Leon si al ver por primera vez a "su hija" ésta hubiese heredado el cabello oscuro y los ojos verdes de Piers – Bueno eso ya no lo vamos a saber y es mejor así, has estado conmigo estos meses, pero qué pasará cuando te llamen a tu siguiente misión… - - Creo que habría tomado vacaciones perpetuas – sonreí, sabía que no sería tan sencillo renunciar a su organización – Sin duda Alice tendría una mejor madre que ese pobre niño – digo con seguridad, los brazos del agente se envuelven en mi cintura.

…

El helado estaba tan delicioso que yo no podía dejar de comerlo – Oye cálmate no es una competencia – Leon me mira sorprendido – Si yo lo acabo primero yo conduciré de regreso – digo y continúo comiendo.

Una mujer con su hijo entraron al establecimiento hace unos minutos, y fue tiempo suficiente para que yo quisiera irme, el niño no paraba de llorar y la madre estaba absorta en su teléfono celular, sabía que no soportaría mucho tiempo más, así que respiré profundo y me levanté rápidamente ante la mirada casi de terror de Leon, antes de que él pudiera alcanzarme llegué donde estaba la mujer y le arrebaté el teléfono de las manos - ¿Eres tonta o qué? – le dije de frente - ¿Acaso no escuchas que el bebé tiene hambre? - - ¿Quién eres? – me preguntó la mujer muy molesta – Escucha… no les gusta estar solos, a veces solo quieren que les prestes atención y también les gusta que les acaricies el estómago mientras los alimentas… – dije mostrándole cómo hacerlo a la mujer que cada vez se veía más y más molesta, el niño dejó de llorar y comenzó a comer por su cuenta, Leon se había quedado unos pasos atrás sin aliento por la impresión de verme ahí con ese bebé – No sé quien eres, pero yo no te pedí que me dieras lecciones,(la mujer me interrumpió) además ¿Dónde está tu hijo? ¿No tienes cierto? No lo veo contigo, así que lárgate antes de que llame a seguridad - creo que mis ojos ardieron en rojo fuego porque la mujer se espantó – Tienes mucha suerte… (señalé al bebé que continuaba comiendo sin saber lo que ocurría) no la desaproveches – dije y trituré su teléfono con mis manos y luego lo dejé en la mesa, me giré y salí del restaurante con los ojos llenos de lágrimas – Esa mujer fue muy grosera… - mi compañero de viaje se acercó y me abrazó – Ella tiene razón yo no puedo darle consejos a nadie solo fui madre por cinco meses - - Que se vaya a la mierda, tú sabías como cuidar mejor a su hijo que ella - - Ya quiero irme – dije y me coloqué el casco, Leon subió a su motocicleta y luego partimos de regreso a casa, no pude decir una palabra más.

…

Lo miro fijamente – Alguien te había dicho que tus ojos son hermosos – dice cambiando el tema - Si, fuiste tú la noche en que nos conocimos – él sonríe – Creo que no quiero irme nunca más… - parece hipnotizado - Tus vacaciones no durarán mucho, ya lo verás – él observa mis pechos que están cerca de su cara – Bueno entonces será mejor que las aprovecharé – puso sus labios contra los míos y yo correspondí, en realidad en desde que Claire se marchó, Kennedy y yo no hemos tenido sexo ni una sola vez.

Subió las escaleras cargándome con sus brazos y me llevó a mi habitación, mía porque desde que Claire se fue Leon y yo no hemos dormido ni siquiera en la misma cama.

Él me coloca lentamente sobre la cama – No, me iré, jamás volveré a dejarte sola, no quiero… Te lo prometo – dice y vuelve a besarme.

...

Una sábana es todo lo que me separa de la desnudez total, cuando me despierto por la mañana, por primera vez en mucho tiempo me siento feliz, es bueno después de tanto tiempo de oscuridad por fin veo un poco de luz en mi camino.

Me abrazo a las sábanas y respiro profundamente el aroma de Leon en ellas, él no está conmigo en este momento, pero eso no me sorprende ya que él siempre se levanta a las 5 de la mañana a correr, me quedo ahí unos segundos, solo pensando en todo el tiempo que tuvo que pasar para que estuviéramos juntos de nuevo.

Un mes atrás lo intentamos, en esta misma cama, habíamos bebido un poco y después de un rato de reír comenzamos a besarnos. Tropezando subimos las escaleras y llegamos hasta aquí y justo cuando estaba por quitarme la ropa, el sonido de mi teléfono nos interrumpió – No contestes – Leon me suplicó – Está bien solo voy a ver quién es – dije creyendo que podía ser Jake y cuando vi el nombre en la pantalla salté de la cama y contesté en seguida - ¿Chris? En serio eres tú - - Hola hermosa – su voz cálida me saludó desde el otro lado - ¿Por qué tardaste tanto en llamar? – dije cubriendo mi oído para escuchar mejor, Leon me miró, pero yo lo ignoré, se levantó y salió de la habitación – El imbécil de Arias es difícil de rastrear, pero no me voy a rendir hasta acabar con él - - ¿Dónde estás? - - Estoy en Honduras, es un país en Centroamérica - - ¿Qué demonios? - - Recibimos información de que nuestro objetivo vendió un lote de armas en un país de Centroamérica así que después de revisar en Guatemala y El Salvador venimos a Honduras y mañana partiremos hacia Costa Rica - - ¿Costa Rica? - - Si, desearía traerte conmigo ¿Qué dices, si cuando termine tomamos unas vacaciones? - - Eso sería… (miré en dirección en dónde se marchó Leon y respiré profundamente) … Sería fantástico - Chris tiene el poder "mágico" de hacerme sentir bien solo con el sonido de su voz, así que después de varios días de sufrimiento escucharlo es muy reconfortante – Aguarda… ¿Quién te envió la información sobre Arias? - - Nosotros… enviamos a una agente encubierta a su organización y pues… - - Oye amigo… eso no es una buena idea, puede explotarte en la cara - - Lo sé, pero ella insistió y yo… de verdad quiero tenerlo frente a mí y… - - Sabes que eso no cambiará nada - - Lo sé – me acomodé en mi cama, sabía que la llamada duraría mucho y así fue, para cuando terminé estaba feliz, pero Leon se había marchado de la casa, así que no lo volvimos a intentar hasta anoche y fue grandioso.

Me levanto y me doy una ducha rápida, cuando bajé las escaleras encontré al agente Kennedy sentado en el sofá con sus codos apoyados en sus piernas y sus manos cubriendo su rostro – Buenos días guapo – dije y me senté en sus piernas - ¿Pasa algo malo? – pregunté al notarlo muy extraño – Yo… - él no podía decir nada, así que me abrazó muy fuerte – Oye me estás espantando, ya dime que pasa – dije apartándolo de mí – Yo debo irme… Hannigan me llamó y dijo que los Metro SWAT necesitan que yo… - - Lo sabía – podía sentir que mi corazón se partía en mil pedazos, era obvio que Leon no iba a abandonar su pasión por estar conmigo y yo jamás podría obligarlo a hacerlo - ¿Cuándo debes irte? - - Ya debería haberme ido – respondió sin mirarme – Bueno pues no debes hacerlos esperar si esos hombres dependen de ti, yo me quedaré aquí, no te preocupes por mí – me abrazó fuerte – Soy una mierda…. Justo ayer te prometí que no me iría - - La nación te necesita más que yo, no es momento para sentirnos miserables – dije y me puse de pie – Adelante, puedes irte – señalé la puerta y le dediqué una sonrisa fingida – Te prometo que volveré lo más pronto posible – dijo y besó mi frente y yo volví a sonreír como respuesta, tomó su motocicleta y se marchó.

Me senté de nuevo en el sofá, no entendí por qué me sentía tan decepcionada, tal vez en realidad creí que él se quedaría, que por un momento sería más importante que su trabajo, me quedé un momento sintiéndome la persona más miserable del mundo hasta que la razón me llegó como un baño con hielo - Basta, ya no soy la niña que esperaba fuera de la tienda a que Wesker volviera por mí, no voy a quedarme aquí esperando a que Leon vuelva a "hacerme feliz" – me puse de pie y reanude mi rutina diaria.

...

Una semana después, estoy en el patio trasero de mi casa, el lugar favorito para charlar de mi amiga Claire – Espero que no me engañaras diciéndome que vas a venir – dice la pelirroja a través de la pantalla – Oye claro que iré en cuento pueda salir de forma legal de este país - - No puedo creer que Leon te haya dejado - yo sonrío con ironía – En realidad no me dejó porque no estábamos juntos – ella sonríe – Tal vez ahora quieras volver con mi hermano - me sorprende mucho lo que ha dicho – Oye tu hermano y yo no… - -Te extraño mucho - me interrumpe - Y yo a ti… aguarda alguien me está llamando, te llamaré de nuevo en cuento termine si… - - Está bien – ella se despide y yo presiono el botón para responder la llamada - ¿Si? - - Hola (nombre) - - ¿Jake? - - ¿Esperabas a alguien más? - - Claro que no, me alegra mucho escucharte… - - Siento no llamarte antes… no tenía nada que decir - - ¿Y ahora si? - - Encontré a Jill y ella quiere verte - - ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? – estoy muy sorprendida, mi teléfobo se resbaló de mis manos, pero logré detenerlo y escuchar el resto de lo que Jake tiene que decir - Bueno no hablé directamente con ella, pero descuida no es una trampa, me aseguré de eso… - - Pero ¿por qué aceptó verme? - - De hecho es ella quien te estaba buscando a ti desde hace un tiempo – ahora si que estoy confundida - No sé que decir, esto es muy extraño - - Bueno ve a verla y sabrás que quiere de ti - - Está bien y dónde - - Dijo que te vería dentro de un mes en este restaurante griego en Nueva York – envió una fotografía de la cuadra completa, mi corazón dejó de latir por un segundo – Jake… ¿Cómo sabe ella…? - - ¿Qué? - - Ahí es donde solía estar la tienda de mi abuela - - Bueno creo que te conoce mejor de lo que creíste – alguien lo llamó, pude escuchar una voz llamándolo – Debo irme (nombre) cuídate mucho y no te metas en problemas - - En cuanto pueda salir del país iré a verte… - - Mi amigo te está esperando (se refiere a su pene) – dijo y cortó la llamada, yo reí, pero en seguida recordé lo que acaba de ocurrir - ¿Cómo sabe Jill sobre el lugar dónde crecí? – nuevamente el sonido de mi teléfono me saca de mis pensamientos – Diablos ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué todo el mundo quiere hablar conmigo hoy? – digo al ver la pantalla de mi teléfono nuevamente "mensaje de: "Chris"" respiro y leo el contenido – Linda, quiero verte … - Chris nunca ha sido un hombre de muchas palabras, así que decido llamarlo – Hola Rubí, estaba pensando en ti - - ¿A si? - - ¿Recuerdas que querías vacaciones? - - Si – me limito a escuchar lo que tiene que decir – Sé que aún no puedes salir del país así que ¿Qué te parece si me acompañas a Colorado? - - ¿Qué? - - ¿Quieres ir o no? - - Si – respondo sin pensarlo mucho – Bien estaremos ahí en una hora - - Te esperaré – corto la llamada y preparo mi equipaje, tardé la hora completa buscando mi Desert – Mierda estoy harta – dije al borde de la desesperación, tomé mi teléfono y llamé a Leon - ¿(nombre) estás bien? – él suena preocupado – Estoy buscando mi arma Leon ¿Dónde carajos la pusiste? - - ¿Qué? ¿Para qué la estás buscando? - - Solo dime dónde está - - No lo sé, no creo que sea buena idea que tú… - - Escucha Leon, yo jamás tuve un padre, tú no eres mi padre y si de verdad quieres saberlo, me iré de aquí por unos días - - ¿Vacaciones? - - Si Chris me llamó y me iré a Colorado con él ¿Dónde mierda está mi arma? – esperó unos segundos y luego respondió – En el sótano, en la caja de los libros… Diviértete - ahora me doy cuenta de que si estoy molesta con él, estoy furiosa porque me dejó, así que no respondo y solamente corto la llamada.

Han pasado dos horas desde que recibí la llamada de Jake, y Jill Valentine no sale de mi cabeza, me siento como cuando volvió de África, ella era el centro de mi universo, estaba tan dañada por que Chris me dejó que jamás fui a verla, me comporté como una perra y ahora ella está feliz porque vamos a vernos – Eso es demasiado extraño – tal vez sea una trampa o algo así, en el tiempo en que estuve con Jake le hice daño a muchas personas, tal vez alguna intenta vengarse de mí, pero decido confiar en que Muller dijo que es seguro, además él prometió que jamás me dejaría meterme en una estupidez otra vez.

El sonido del motor de un auto se detuvo frente a mi casa y yo corrí a abrir la puerta y me encontré con un Chris Redfield vestido con su ropa militar bajando de su auto – Tardaste mucho – grité y salí a encontrarlo, a pesar de que cuando se enteró de que estaba embarazada yo me alejé de él, ahora estoy feliz de verlo – Te ves hermosa – dijo con una sonrisa – Debiste verme unos meses atrás, parecía una B.O.W. – dije cuando estuve frente a él – Eso lo dudo – dijo y con un movimiento rápido me levantó del suelo y yo coloqué mis piernas alrededor de su cadera y puse mis labios contra los suyos, él giró y me colocó en el capó de su auto – Está caliente – me quejé - ¿Cuándo te importó eso? – sonrió contra mis labios y volvió a rozar mi lengua con la suya, su cuerpo estaba sobre el mío, podía sentir su entrepierna endurecida y eso solo me hacía desearlo más, estábamos a punto de tener sexo ahí sobre su auto a plena luz del día cuando él se detuvo – Vamos por tu equipaje antes de que te quite la ropa aquí y te haga mía frente a tus vecinos – dijo levantándome – Está bien, pero no esperes que me controle por tanto tiempo – dije en un gemido contra su oído, aún no me había colocado en el suelo así que presionó con fuerza mi trasero y pasó su lengua en mi cuello – Debemos irnos… los muchachos esperan – dijo sin muchas ganas de irse.

Subí las escaleras y como en la ocasión en que fuimos a la fiesta de Claire, él se quedó cerca de la puerta, tomé mis cosas rápidamente y sin mirar atrás salí de la habitación, bajé para encontrar a Chris mirando cada una de las fotografías que están en mi sala – Lindos recuerdos… - dijo mientras sostenía la fotografía dónde estamos todo el grupo Alfa original y Chris y yo nos miramos como si fuéramos dos adolescentes enamorados – Si, fue hace mucho… - él vuelve a colocarla en su sitio y toma la fotografía en la que estamos Piers y yo – Eran una linda pareja – yo me acerco y tomo la fotografía en mis manos – Estoy segura de que mi abuela ya le preparó su famoso pastel de frambuesas – volví a colocar la fotografía bajo el retrato de mi abuela (que ya no está en la escalera) - Yo lo siento, no pude decirte antes que… - - Basta, por fin entendí que Piers se quedó allá porque creyó que salvarte la vida era lo correcto, no ensuciaré más su nombre con mis acciones estúpidas, tampoco quiero avergonzar a nuestra hija (me refiero a Piers y yo) ellos están juntos ahora y yo debo seguir adelante al igual que tú - dije y toqué la punta de su nariz con mi dedo, él sonrió un poco avergonzado por habernos fallado a ambos, a Piers y a mí – Bueno ahora vámonos o tus soldados creerán que te secuestré (caminé hacia la puerta) aunque no estaría nada mal tenerte atado en mi cama ahora mismo – dije y salí de mi casa.

El camino de vuelta a la central fue largo y caluroso, pero Chris y yo encontramos la forma de hacerlo divertido, Chris me contó lo difícil que fue dar con Glenn Arias y lo cerca que cree que están de atraparlo y yo le conté como pasé de ser una agente a una mercenario, al principio pensé que Chris se molestaría, pero escuchó con atención cada historia haciendo preguntas ocasionales como ¿Quién ganaba más dinero Jake o yo? ¿Cómo logré regresar a los Estados Unidos a cortarle las pelotas a Curtys? Y más, yo respondí cada pregunta con cuidado de no mencionar que asesiné a algunos policías o que me acosté con Jake Muller varias veces. Estoy sorprendida por la actitud completamente abierta de Redfield incluso no se negó a traer mi Desert la hará pasar como suya para que pueda llevarla a Colorado.

Llegamos a la base, estacionó su auto y fue a ha hacer el papeleo, me llevaría como una testigo clave para la investigación, haciéndose completamente responsable por mí. Caminé por el estacionamiento que había visitado mil veces, pero hasta ahora veía con detalles.

…

Una noche después de pasar el examen médico, vine directamente hasta aquí, al estacionamiento donde el líder de los Alfa me esperaba en su auto, sin temor a ser descubiertos, nos besamos por horas en su auto antes de partir hacia mi casa.

…

De pronto mis recuerdos fueron interrumpidos y un fuerte dolor me invadió el pecho, unos metros más alejado del estacionamiento, dentro de una galera estaba el auto de Piers, ese Mustang rojo, ruidoso y veloz. Corrí hacia él e intenté abrirlo pero estaba cerrado, sentí una combinación de alegría y dolor, al volver a tocar ese auto – Piers me mataría si te dejo aquí, pudriéndote solo – le hablé al auto, con lágrimas en mis ojos.

Recuerdo lo bien que lucía Piers conduciendo a toda velocidad con una sola mano en el volante, con su ropa militar, que era como un fetiche para mí el excitarme al verlo con su uniforme, su arma de francotirador y su cabello perfectamente peinado hacia arriba, puedo verlo sonreírme desde el asiento del conductor en este mismo momento.

Respiro profundamente y camino alrededor del auto – Yo lo cuidaré Piers te lo prometo – las lágrimas salen de mis ojos pero hay una sonrisa en mis labios – Veo que lo encontraste … - Redfield se acerca y me lanza algo, lo atrapo y me sorprendo al ver que son las llaves – Chris esto es… - - Haré que lo lleven a tu casa esta tarde, sabía que te gustaría tenerlo, ahora debemos irnos - - Aguarda – dije y abrí la puerta del pasajero, me senté en el asiento y abrí la guantera – Sabía que estaría aquí – dije sacando el encendedor de cigarrillos de mi excompañero y amante - Por favor, funciona – dije, lo probé y funcionó, es increíble han pasado tres años desde que Piers falleció y aunque para mí ha sido un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la verdad es que ha sido mucho tiempo y encontrar el auto y el encendedor en buen estado es casi un milagro para mí.

Caminé hacia el avión, negro con dos hélices gigantescas a los lados, aún mirando el encendedor – Señores no los había presentado formalmente – Chris se dirige a sus soldados en cuanto subimos al avión – D.C., Damian, Nadia (señaló a cada uno) ella es (nombre) dijo sin retirar su mano de mi hombro – Hola, siento mucho lo de Berlín – dije y ellos sonrieron – Eres una ex soldado de la BSAA, también eres familia para nosotros – dijo D.C., Nadia se acercó y estrechó mi mano con la suya, mientras Damian miraba con curiosidad mi vientre, me sentí un poco mal y parece que Chris lo notó porque reprendió inmediatamente con la mirada a su soldado más joven.

El vuelo duró varias horas, las pasé conversando con cada uno de los nuevos soldados de Chris, son muy interesantes D.C. es una especie de chico intelectual, Nadia es muy agradable, a pesar de haberle disparado en el brazo ella luce cómoda conmigo y Damian es muy alocado aunque no pude conversar mucho con él porque fue él quien se encargó de pilotear el avión y aunque estamos seguros de que cada uno de ellos sabe bien lo que hay (o hubo) entre el Capitán y yo, preferimos mantenernos distanciados por el momento; por fin habíamos llegado al hotel, es hermoso, con detalles de madera, grandes ventanales de cristal que te dejan ver todo el paisaje frío y montañoso, todo estaba listo, pero Chris debía reunirse con alguien para planear los últimos detalles de la misión (de la agente encubierta) luego deberán esperar a que la chica haga contacto de nuevo y mientras esperan Chris estará conmigo en este hermoso lugar.

Llegué a mi habitación, es muy amplia, con una cama grande, una televisión, un refrigerador y muchas cosas más, un baño precioso con una ducha con agua caliente, me sentí como en el paraíso.

Una hora más tarde, (y mucho antes de lo que yo pensé) Chris está de regreso, entra en la habitación, cierra la puerta tras de sí y dice – Es hora ¿Estás lista? – comienza a quitarse su uniforme militar y yo me acomodo en la cama solo observando cada uno de sus movimientos…


	48. El Hotel II

**Capítulo 48: El Hotel II**

/ Tu perspectiva … /

Mi teléfono no ha parado de vibrar, alguien ha estado llamándome desde que salí de mi casa, pero ni siquiera he revisado quien es, hasta este momento no me importa si es Jake, Leon o Claire, solamente me he concentrado en Chris, después de casi dos años sin vernos necesitábamos estar solos los dos.

Puedo escuchar el agua de la ducha caer, mientras mi teléfono continua vibrando dentro de mi pantalón que está a tres metros lejos de mí, me abrazo a las sábanas, casi puedo saborear a Chris en ellas, las mariposas en mi estómago se vuelven locas mientras mi mente vuelve a revivir lo bien que luce el Capitán sobre mí, desnudo y bañado en sudor, me doy cuenta de que estoy feliz, ya no me siento vacía, no hay rastros de tristeza dentro de mí – Oh vamos, pueden dejarme descansar – digo a mi teléfono que sigue vibrando sin parar, tomé una camiseta de mi compañero de habitación y me la puse sin ropa interior, levanté el aparato del suelo solo para darme cuenta de que era Claire quien necesitaba comunicarse conmigo.

Me lanzo en la cama desordenada, intentando lucir normal y presiono el botón para contestar la video llamada, no sin antes tomarme el tiempo de asegurarme de que Chris continúe duchándose - Le diré que estoy bien y que la llamaré en otro momento – me dije a mí misma mientras la imagen aún no aparecía en la pantalla, de pronto los hermosos ojos azules de la pelirroja me recibieron llenos de preocupación – (nombre) ¿Estás bien? Dijiste que me llamarías de nuevo y ya ha pasado un día completo – - Lo siento Claire, algo surgió y tuve que salir de mi casa - - ¿Qué te ocurrió? (Sus ojos se llenan de temor, pero de pronto se da cuenta de mi entorno) Aguarda ¿Estás en un hotel? – yo me sonrojo – hmm yo… si, pero … - Claire me estudia y yo comienzo a ponerme nerviosa – (nombre) no estás ahí huyendo de alguien ¿O si? - - No yo… decidí tomarme unas vacaciones… - mientras intentaba desesperadamente evitar que mi amiga se diera cuenta de lo que ocurría, no me enteré de que el agua había dejado de correr dentro del cuarto de baño – Es bueno que tomes vacaciones, pero deberías tomarlas aquí conmigo, no quiero que estés allá sola… - ella no terminó de hablar cuando Chris salió del baño con una toalla cubriendo su cadera, ni siquiera tuve tiempo de decirle que guardara silencio – Oye linda ¿Tienes hambre? – él me interrogó desde la puerta, Claire se sobresaltó al escucharlo - ¿Acaso ese es…? – dijo haciendo una mueca para que yo girara mi teléfono y la dejara ver más allá, yo cerré mis ojos como diciendo "me descubriste" - ¿Es mi hermano? – la escuché decir – Hola Claire ¿Cómo estás? – Chris se acercó y saludó a su hermana – La historia se repite – pensé - ¿Chris que diablos…? – Claire parecía no creer lo que veía – Saqué a (nombre) de su aburrida rutina – dijo Chris me sujetó del hombro, besó mi cabeza y se levantó para ponerse su ropa - ¿Están ahí juntos? – abrí mis ojos y me encontré con mi amiga que está al otro lado del mundo - ¡Mierda, sí! (Gritó con alegría) Sabía que regresarían, esto es genial (ella estaba feliz) Te llamaré mañana y la próxima vez no me mantengas en suspenso, Te quiero - dijo Claire y cortó la llamada sin esperar a que yo respondiera, mi mirada viajó hasta mi compañero, que ya se había puesto sus pantalones.

Cubrí mi rostro con mis manos - ¿Qué pasa? – Chris me pregunta riendo – No es suficiente con que tu hermana nos descubra una vez - - Oye si te hace sentir mejor, la primera vez fue mucho más vergonzosa – no sé porqué me siento avergonzada, Claire estaba feliz de que esté con Chris y él parece cómodo, yo me cubro con las sábanas y Chris ríe y se recuesta sobre mí - ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó la después de que Claire nos sorprendiera en aquella habitación? – descubrí mi rostro - ¿Qué pasó? – pregunté – Lo hicimos ahí... Vaya pensé que era un recuerdo muy lindo, pero veo que solo lo fue para mí - - Sabes… hay varias cosas que parecen extrañas … - él se levantó para verme de frente (se mantuvo sobre mí) - ¿A qué te refieres? – mi mente se debatía entre preguntarle o no preguntarle por Jill – El pasado es un agujero demasiado confuso para mí en este momento – dije al fin, creo que mencionar a Valentine ahora tal vez haga que las cosas se pongan incómodas - ¿Qué te parece si creamos nuevos recuerdos a partir de ahora? Este no está nada mal, estás casi desnuda debajo de mí en un lugar donde nadie te escuchará gritar – dice alzando su ceja, yo mordí mi labio inferior – Lamento no estar contigo cuando más me necesitaste – dice y coloca su mano en mi vientre - … Pero te juro que a cambio de eso haré que Arias pague con su vida - - Yo también lo quiero muerto, pero lo dejaría vivir si supiera que al tratar de acabar con él estás poniendo tu propia vida en riesgo – él sonrió – No quiero que vuelvas a ser el hombre impulsivo y fuera de control… - - Eso jamás va a pasar – dijo y unió sus labios a los míos, besarlo siempre es mágico, tiene una forma de rozar lentamente mis labios, que me enloquece, el calor comienza a apoderarse de nosotros y el beso se vuelve más y más apasionado, su mano recorre la piel bajo mi camisa (que en realidad es suya) – Creo que me quiero quedar en este hotel para siempre – susurra y me parece curioso que hace un tiempo yo habría asesinado a quien fuera necesario para poder quedarme por siempre en aquel hospital con Piers. Él continúa besándome, rozando su entrepierna endurecida contra mi pelvis, pero de pronto su reloj produce un sonido agudo - ¿Tienes hambre? – me pregunta – Si y mucha (respondo) Aunque te podría comer a ti – él sonríe y me estrecha entre sus brazos - ¿Quieres cenar aquí o quieres bajar y cenar con los muchachos? - - Quiero conocer mejor a tus muchachos – respondo él se levanta y luego yo me dirijo al baño – No te vayas sin mí – le digo y luego entré.

El baño es hermoso, me hace sentir que voy ducharme en la montaña, pero con agua caliente. Me quito la camisa y examino la cicatriz en la piel de mi vientre y suspiro – Esa cicatriz no estará ahí para siempre - - ¡Chris! (Dije sobresaltada) me asustaste… Oye ya te había dicho que no me gusta que uses tu sigilo conmigo – él ríe – Lo siento – responde y entra a la habitación, yo me meto bajo el agua caliente – Me la pasé muy mal sabes… - digo disfrutando del agua caliente – Lo sé, jamás te perdí de vista, es solo que no quería ser inoportuno – sonreí y lo invite a unirse a mí – Tú siempre eres bienvenido – dije observándolo quitarse el pantalón, se reunió conmigo y acarició lentamente mi piel – No sabes como extrañé esto – dijo y puso sus labios contra los míos, me levantó del piso y yo coloqué mis piernas alrededor de su cadera, nos quedamos ahí solamente acariciándonos, hasta que el reloj de Chris volvió a alertarnos – Hora de la cena – dije contra sus labios – No me importa la cena yo quiero estar aquí contigo – respondió – Vamos ya habrá tiempo para esto después de la cena – dije y él me colocó en el piso.

Estoy casi lista para bajar, Chris se adelantó con su ropa de civil (no queremos alertar a nadie) para reunirse con sus soldados, camino hacia la puerta cuando veo el uniforme de Chris en una silla, me acerco a él, de pronto tengo un terrible dolor de cabeza, me pongo de rodillas esperando a que se detenga – "El área es segura… Capitán Dylan debemos movernos" – puedo escuchar mi propia voz, puedo ver a un hombre de pie frente a mí, su uniforme es muy parecido al de Chris, pero es de color café, puedo ver los músculos de sus brazos llenos de tatuajes y sus manos enguantadas sosteniendo una bazuca – "Mierda… Dylan ¡Debemos irnos ahora!" – grito y todo se vuelve oscuro, de pronto estoy de nuevo, sosteniendo mi cabeza con mis manos, el dolor se ha ido pero en su lugar estoy llena de preguntas, me senté en la cama mientras mis pensamientos se ajustan a la realidad, ahora recuerdo como empezó mi adicción a las drogas, no quería estoy pensamientos (o recuerdos) extraños dentro de mí - ¿Qué demonios fue eso? – me pregunto, pero no hay respuesta, tengo la esperanza de que Jill tenga las respuestas que estoy buscando (Y así fue) por ahora solamente me queda reunirme con los soldados de Chris y parecer normal en la cena.

Todos se sorprenden al verme - ¿Estás bien? – D.C. es el primero en preguntar, Demian se levanta y me deja el asiento junto a Chris, el Capitán coloca su mano en mi frente - ¿Qué pasó? - - Estoy bien, en serio – estoy un poco confundida, pero me siento bien, no dejaré que nada arruiné mi estancia aquí - Estás muy pálida – dice Nadia viéndome fijamente y yo empiezo a incomodarme por las miradas de todos, entonces Chris se aclara la garganta – Muchachos les agradezco, su apoyo y su excelente desempeño, estoy orgulloso de ustedes y les agradezco su confianza en mí … - - ¿Bromea Capitán? – Demian lo interrumpió – Casi me desmayo cuando escuché que sería asignado con el gran señor Redfield – y Chris sonrió feliz, sin darme cuenta sujetaba con fuerza las cuentas de mi collar, en este momento podía ver a Ellis interrumpiendo al Capitán y a Richard golpeándolo en la cabeza, Marco los mira como un padre reprendiendo a sus hijos, mientras Evans lanza su bebida desde su boca por un ataque de risa y justo cuando miró a mi lado (del lado opuesto al de Chris) lo veo, riendo suavemente y lanzando una servilleta hacia Evans, gira y me mira con sus hermosos ojos verdes, mi respiración se detiene, cuando él me mira y me dedica un guiño – Piers – pienso, es tan real casi puedo tocarlo, sé que no es real así que bajo la mirada de inmediato – …Quiero que descansen, estas semanas serán como unas vacaciones, pero recuerden jamás deben llamar la atención… - Chris continúa hablando, miro a mi alrededor y todo ha vuelto a la normalidad, pero D.C. me observa, yo le suplico con la mirada que no diga nada, él sonríe y desvía su mirada hacia su Capitán sin llamar la atención de nadie.

La cena termina y todos nos dirigimos a nuestras habitaciones, D.C. y Demian en la número 215, Nadia en la 216 y Chris y yo en la 217 – Se supone que deberías estar con Nadia – dice Chris sonriendo – Chris ¿Dónde está mi arma? – dije esperando a que él se negara a dármela - ¿La quieres? Está en mi equipaje, ahí – señaló hacia la esquina y comenzó a quitarse la camisa - ¿Solo así? ¿Sin preguntar para qué la quiero? – él me mira y luego sonríe – Linda, siempre quisiste esa arma más que a mí, sé que te gusta mantenerla cerca y eso no me molesta… - dice y yo sonrío – Eso es una mentira jamás la quise más que a ti, no tienes ni idea de lo que significas para mí – dije hurgando dentro del equipaje de Chris, él se recostó en la cama – Bueno tal vez después de que la encuentres puedas venir aquí y demostrarme lo mucho que me quieres – colocó su brazo como almohada – Aquí estás – dije al encontrarla finalmente, me siento más cómoda con mi arma, la puse en la mesa junto a mi lado de la cama y subo lentamente a la cama, con movimientos casi felinos, mientras Chris me observa con deseo, avanzo hasta estar sobre su cadera - ¿Has sido bueno Capitán? – pregunto - ¿Qué? – él sonríe creo que sabe que lo que sigue le va a gustar mucho - ¿Mereces castigo o recompensa? – vuelvo a preguntar y él se detiene unos segundos a pensar la respuesta correcta.

…

Caigo rendida en la cama, cubierta de sudor y con espasmos en todo mi cuerpo después de un orgasmo, los fluidos de Chris aún se derraman desde dentro de mí – Eso fue genial – digo intentando normalizar mi respiración – Wow, no sé cómo no rompimos la cama – dice mi compañero en tono divertido y se recuesta junto a mí – Chris, eres insaciable – aun estoy jadeando – Cuando se trata de ti, siempre quiero más – se gira hacia mí y muerde el hombro – Déjame descansar, este largo tiempo de descanso no me ha hecho bien, ya no soy tan resistente como antes – dije con pesar - Claro que si, es impresionante, eras casi una adolecente cuando lo hicimos por primera vez - - ¿Qué? - - Está bien ¿Cuántos años tenías? ¿19? No importa, aún te deseo como te deseé en el momento en que te vi por primera vez – ronronea besando mi cuello – Mierda, hace frio – digo y vuelvo a ponerme una de sus camisetas - ¿Me deseaste desde que me viste? – pregunté con una sonrisa en mis labios – Claro ¿Quién no lo haría? - - Bueno cuando te vi pensé que eras un imbécil pretencioso - - Pues parecías a gusto fingiendo ser débil debajo de mí… - - Oye yo no fingí… - - Si claro, eras toda una fiera y no tuve que esforzarme demasiado para dominarte, yo creo que te gusté también desde que me viste – me sonrojé y no sé porqué razón – Oye, intentaba ser aceptada en el ejército, no creí que maltratar a un niño bonito (con ironía) de algún alto rango me serviría para dar una buena impresión - - ¿Niño bonito? – yo reí y él me abrazó con fuerza – Nunca imaginaste que ahora, casi 16 años después, estarías aquí suplicando que te lo haga con más fuerza – dijo y me besó – Espera… ¿Qué? ¿Catorce años? – dije intentando no dejar de besarlo – Si es mucho tiempo… - no separó sus labios de los míos y volvió a situarse sobre mí – Basta de charla, te quiero encima de mí otra vez – me tomó de la cintura y me hizo girar hasta estar sobre él - ¿Alguien te dijo que no tienes tacto? - - Oye no me culpes por desearte – si descarto los seis meses que estuvo perdido en Edonia, me doy cuenta de que Chris no ha estado con nadie más que no fuéramos Jill o yo (o eso creía yo) – Estás duro otra vez – gemí mientras me rozaba en su entrepierna endurecida – Vamos, no me hagas esperar – dijo y yo lo coloqué en mi entrada, él cerró sus ojos en cuanto se sintió dentro de mí y se dispuso a disfrutar de mis movimientos.

…

Deben ser las 4:00 am cuando siento que alguien agita mi brazo para despertarme, al principio creo que puede ser Chris - ¿No tuviste suficiente? Déjame descansar – susurro, pero no se da por vencido y vuelve a agitar mi brazo, no puedo explicar la sensación de terror que sentí cuando me di cuanta que quien agita mi brazo lo hace desde el lado opuesto de la cama, Chris esta durmiendo a mi izquierda, puedo escuchar su respiración, pero quien agita mi brazo lo hace desde el lado derecho, por instinto tomo mi arma y se la pongo en la frente ¿Es su frente? No lo sé, todo está muy oscuro – Shhh tranquila, soy yo – susurra y mis manos comienzan a temblar sin control - ¿Tú? – es lo único que logro decir, mi cuerpo se siente muy pesado estoy a punto de desmayarme, pero su mano toma la mía, para retirar el arma de su rostro – Cálmate, me conoces y no vas a dañarme – dijo en un susurro como si no quisiera despertar a Chris - ¿Estoy soñando? – pregunté, Chris reaccionó al sonido de mi voz (se dio vuelta), pero seguía durmiendo, en ese momento recordé que estoy casi desnuda junto a Redfield – Yo no… él y yo… lo siento… - no podía decir nada, mi lengua no respondía y mi corazón estaba a punto de salir de mi pecho – Shhh, shhh, habla más bajo – dijo, mi cuerpo completo sufre de convulsiones, estoy temblando como si estuviese muriendo del frio – Ven quiero mostrarte algo… - dijo - ¿Eres real? – susurré y lo escuché reír – Ven conmigo por favor – dijo estrechando la mano con la que aún sostengo mi arma.

/ Perspectiva de Chris… /

Abro mis ojos lentamente y puedo ver a alguien de pie frente a mí, en realidad no sé si es una persona o no, todo está muy oscuro; Tardo unos segundos en descubrir si estoy soñando o es real, cierro mis ojos y mi mente me dice que estoy en peligro así que despierto rápidamente y salto de la cama, me sorprendo por mi descuido, normalmente estoy más alerta, los rayos de luz matutinos ya están empezando a aparecer e iluminan pobremente la habitación, paso de sorprenderme a aterrarme cuando me doy cuenta de que estoy solo, (nombre) no está, su ropa aún está en el piso, pero ella y su arma han desaparecido.

Después de revisar el baño y los armarios me doy cuenta de que la puerta está ligeramente abierta, como si alguien la dejó así a propósito para que yo supiera que (nombre) se había largado de la habitación. Me vestí lo más rápido que pude, afuera hace mucho frio, pero no me importa solo salgo desesperado a buscarla.

Me quedo de pie pensando a dónde pudo haber ido - ¡El patio! – corrí hasta ahí y lo recorrí lentamente, pero no habían señales de ella, observo los arbustos con forma de animales – (nombre) ¿Dónde mierda estás? – digo observando el león, mi corazón palpita con fuerza, pero me mantengo firme, tomo mi teléfono y marco un número y una voz adormecida responde en seguida - ¿si? ¿Capitán ocurre algo? - - ¡Nadia! Necesito tu ayuda, pero necesito nivel de sigilo total - - Por supuesto Capitán ¿Cuál es la situación? – dice rápidamente – Es (nombre) no puedo encontrarla, necesito que la busques dentro del hotel de inmediato - - Si Señor – respondió y yo continúo recorriendo el lugar, con cada minuto que pasa mi ansiedad crece y me enfrento al peor de los miedos que he tenido desde que Jake me pidió ayuda en Corea, (nombre) no sabe que me retiré por casi tres años buscando a Arias porque no podía dormir, no podía comer, ni siquiera podía descansar sin que la idea de que Glenn Arias volvería por ella, pasara por mi mente y ahora temo que esté demasiado lejos como para alcanzarla.

Intento despejar mi mente y sigo caminando, ya me he alejado mucho del hotel, cuando llego a mi primera pista, hay un área de césped donde es obvio que alguien estuvo sentado - ¿Podría ser? – me pregunto y en ese momento mi teléfono comienza a sonar - ¿Nadia encontraste algo? - - Capitán … (respira con dificultad) no lo va a creer, pero … - - Nadia ¿Estás bien?- - Capitán por favor, no me envíe a psiquiatría… Volví a mi habitación por mi abrigo y escuché como si alguien estuviera moviendo algunos muebles en su habitación… Perdone si entré sin su permiso, pero creí que podía ser ella y… - - ¿Qué ocurrió? – Nadia demoró unos segundos en contestar – No había nada Capitán… nada, todo estaba bien… - agradecí que antes de salir coloqué toda la ropa en su lugar, porque sino Nadia habría encontrado "la escena de un crimen" aunque en realidad solo fue sexo desenfrenado - ¿Qué? - - No había nadie, ningún mueble había sido movido de su lugar, por Dios, Capitán sentí tanto miedo… seguiré buscándola en el hotel - - Cálmate soldado… y te agradezco que me ayudes - - Claro que si Capitán, cambio y fuera – dijo y cortó la llamada, estoy seguro que con todo lo que he visto hasta ahora ya casi nada me sorprende, pero sinceramente no creo en historias de fantasmas.

Camino unos pasos más y escucho claramente el sonido de la hierva moviéndose – Mierda por qué no traje mi arma – pienso mientras me acerco a la cima de la colina y justo cuando llego al final la veo, ahí está (nombre) junto al único árbol, de espaldas a mí, usando solamente una de mis camisetas y descalza - ¿(nombre)? – pregunto con cautela, pero ella no responde, me acerco lentamente, esta chica puede ser muy violenta si se ve sorprendida o amenazada – (nombre) ¿Me escuchas? Soy Chris – le digo en voz baja y ella gira la cabeza hasta verme, está muy pálida y está temblando, temo que pueda estar sufriendo de hipotermia, ella me mira con sus hermosos ojos llenos de lágrimas, parece que ha estado llorando por horas – Hermosa ¿Estás bien? – extiende su mano izquierda y yo la tomo en seguida, está muy fría, me quito mi abrigo y la obligo a ponérselo - Debemos ir adentro… - le digo – Chris… yo lo vi… - dice aún llorando, pero con una sonrisa en sus labios - ¿Qué? ¿A quién? – digo intentando hacer que se mueva – Piers… está vivo, estuvo aquí conmigo, Piers estuvo aquí – dice y yo siento un extraño escalofrío recorrer mi cuerpo entero, dos historias de fantasmas en un día, no puede ser bueno - ¿Qué? – - Yo lo vi… él estuvo aquí – ella repite, intentando hacer que yo le crea - Está bien linda, pero debemos ir adentro, estás sangrando – digo al ver sus piernas – Está bien, hace mucho frio – dijo y giró hacia mí, sin dejar de volver a ver hacia atrás como si esperara verlo regresar y yo me pregunto qué demonios pasó.

Nunca imaginé la sorpresa GIGANTESCA que me esperaba cuando me dejó ver su mano derecha, la mano que sostiene su arma – Déjame guardarla – dije hablando de su arma y ella me la entregó, mis ojos se abrieron y mi mandíbula cayó al piso – (Nombre) … ¿De dónde sacaste esta arma?... – ella apoyó su frente en mi pecho y me abrazó - ¿De qué hablas? Es mi arma – dijo sin dejar de abrazarme – Linda… ¿Dónde está tu Desert? - - ¿Qué? Ya te dije que esa es mi arma – yo la miraba y la miraba y no podía creer lo que veía, en qué momento de la madrugada ella salió sin que yo me diera cuenta, cómo llegó hasta aquí descalza y no se congeló si ni siquiera está usando ropa interior y la peor parte cómo carajos (nombre) tiene una Samurai Edge con un silenciador, en lugar de su Desert Eagle .50 – ¿Podemos ir adentro? – me suplica, me obligo a mí mismo a salir de mi shock y la cargo para llevarla adentro, en el camino suplico que ninguno de los huéspedes esté por ahí, ya que ver un hombre cargando a una chica semidesnuda y con las piernas ensangrentadas podría llamar su atención.

La recuesto en la cama y la abrigo bien, está dormida (eso creo) ya le he informado a Nadia que la encontré, entonces me siento a la orilla de la cama y examino el arma plateada con detalles de color café, es increíble, no hay una explicación lógica para lo que ha ocurrido – Tomo mi teléfono y llamó a mi soldado - ¿Capitán? – responde sin mucha emoción – Demian, despierta a D.C. tengo una tarea para ustedes… los veo el patio trasero en media hora – corté la comunicación, la Desert debe estar por ahí y no puedo permitir que alguien la encuentre y nos meta en apuros, me levanto, pero antes de que pueda moverme (nombre) extiende su mano - ¿La quieres? – le pregunto y ella sonríe sin abrir sus ojos, lo pienso durante unos segundos y luego decido dejar el arma con ella, pero antes retiro el cargador, (nombre) está dormida porque no se dio cuenta, se la entrego y, como si fuera una niña que recibe su oso de peluche, la toma y se abraza a ella como si fuera un tesoro, siento una punzada de celos al verla aferrase al arma de Wesker como si fuera su posesión más preciada.

Nos reunimos como si fuéramos un grupo de amigos que se preparan para jugar – Bien, he escondido un arma y puede estar en cualquier parte desde el jardín hasta esas colinas o incluso la carretea – señalo hacia abajo, Nadia me mira con dudas pero no dice nada - ¿Qué clase de arma? – pregunta D.C. – Es una Deset plateada – respondo y Demian se emociona – El que la encuentra se la queda ¿Si Capitán? – parece muy animado por quedarse el arma de (nombre) pero sé que ella me matará si regalo su arma más amada ¿O lo era? … Los muchachos parten y yo regreso a la colina donde la encontré a ella esta mañana - ¿Qué mierda pasó aquí? – digo observando el paisaje …


	49. Confundida

**Capítulo 49: Confundida**

/ Tu perspectiva… /

Aún no puedo creer lo que veo, no sé si estoy soñando, pero puedo sentirlo, estoy caminando por los pasillos del hotel tomada de la mano izquierda de Piers, mientras sostengo mi arma con mi otra mano, él revisa cada esquina antes de caminar para no ser vistos por nadie, no me importa si es una alucinación o si es una trampa, no me importa si me lleva afuera solo para matarme, solamente quiero estar con él cinco minutos más, quiero decirle que lo amo, que si lo dejé fue para protegerlo de mí, quiero decirle que iba a ser padre…

Al fin hemos salido del hotel por la parte trasera – Vamos aún falta mucho – escucho su voz, no la escuchaba hace casi tres años y mi mente la reconoce de inmediato, mi corazón palpita con fuerza ¿Es amor? Debo ser la persona más alocada de este planeta, sé que él está muerto y aun así estoy aquí afuera, semidesnuda, descalza, sonriendo como una idiota al ver su espalda, él se voltea y mira mis piernas heridas por el pasto – Lo siento (nombre) quisiera cargarte pero… - dice y me muestra el espacio vacío donde solía estar su brazo derecho – No me importa, podría caminar sobre fuego solo para estar contigo de nuevo… - dije viendo su ojo de color verde hermoso, su ojo derecho tampoco existe más, en su lugar solo hay una cicatriz gigantesca y es curioso porque para mí, sigue siendo perfecto. Coloco mi mano en su mejilla y me acerco para intentar besarlo, pero él se retira, se quita su chaqueta y me la coloca encima – Vamos, aún no hemos llegado… - dice y yo me aferro a mi arma y olfateo la prenda de ropa, huele a él, las lágrimas salen de mis ojos, pero no estoy triste, si con Chris estaba feliz ahora con Piers me siento perfecta.

Él se detiene de pronto – ¿Estás cansada? - - Voy a caminar hasta Alaska si así lo quieres - - Oye desde cuándo te has vuelto tan complaciente – no lo soporto más y me lanzo a abrazarlo, él me sujeta con su brazo – Ven siéntate conmigo – dice y se sienta en la hierva, no está usando ropa militar, su chaqueta es lo único de ese estilo y no pertenece a la BSAA ni a ninguna rama de la defensa militar estadounidense que yo haya visto, extiende sus brazos y me recibe sobre sus piernas – Lamento haber estado lejos mucho tiempo – dice con tristeza, cubro su boca con mi mano – No tienes nada que lamentar, yo siento haberte dejado en Edonia… Yo no podía dejar que te dañaran por mi culpa - - Esa fue la decisión más estúpida que pudiste tomar – acaricia mi brazo con su mano y yo estoy aferrada a él como si fuera humo que se escapará de entre mis dedos – Lo sé, pero no podías venir conmigo, dejarte no fue lo más inteligente que hice, pero estoy segura de que lo hice porque quería protegerte - - Bueno tal vez si hubiese huido contigo ahora no estaría tan jodido - - ¿Jodido? Estás vivo y eso es lo único que importa - - Mírame (nombre) ahora soy solo una carga… - - ¿Una carga? ¿Una carga para quién? - - Ya no puedo hacer la mitad de las cosas que solía hacer... y no sé si quiero volver a hacerlas - - Aun puedes caminar, aun puedes respirar, aun puedes disparar un arma, tal vez no puedas disparar mi Desert pero eso no importa, yo lo haré, no pienso alejarme de ti de nuevo – intento besarlo, pero él se rehúsa una vez más – Piers ¿Qué pasa? - - Yo ya no puedo estar contigo (nombre) … y Chris… él te necesita más que yo… - - No Piers, no me hagas esto – tomo su rostro entre mis manos – No sabes cuánto te he extrañado, no sabes cuánto te he llorado… - - Lo siento (nombre) si estoy aquí es para decirte que puedes ser feliz, yo no estoy enojado contigo por dejarme, ni estoy decepcionado porque asesinaste a muchas personas, solo quiero que seas feliz… No importa con quien – él intenta alejarme de él – Piers, yo… cuando te dejé en Edonia… estaba (comienzo a llorar nuevamente) … - el verde de su ojo me mira fijamente – Estaba… tú no sabías que... -él me mira confundido e intenta levantarse, pero yo lo detengo - Creo que es mejor que sigamos… - - No Piers, no lo entiendes… Tú (respiro profundo) ibas a ser padre, yo estaba embarazada cuando partí de Edonia – lo vi congelarse, su piel pálida se volvió aún más pálida - ¿Qué? - veo la ira reflejarse en su rostro - ¿Cómo es posible que supieras que me volví asesina a sueldo y no supieras que estaba esperando un hijo tuyo? – - ¿Me lo ocultaste? - - No yo, no sabía que estaba embarazada - él miró hacia el cielo - ¿Qué le pasó? - - Yo… la perdí - - ¿ella? ¿era una niña? - - Lo siento Piers… estaba desesperada… yo no quería… - por fin sus labios se unieron a los míos, dejé mi Desert a un lado y me acomode sobre él con mis piernas abiertas sobre su cadera, su mano se mantiene fija en mi cadera, pero yo exploro su cuerpo con mis manos, sus besos son diferentes, pero aún saben a él y justo cuando empiezo a pensar que él ya no está más a gusto conmigo, siento su entrepierna endurecerse debajo de mí, su mano viaja hasta mi trasero y lo presiona con fuerza – Te he extrañado demasiado – dije entre besos y lágrimas – No puedo creer que hayamos sido capaces de engendrar una vida – dice con emoción, me dejo llevar y me permito saborear su lengua húmeda y experta.

Recuerdo a las chicas de la base intentando entrenar con Piers solo para estar cerca de él, su carisma y su físico le habían creado una fama muy especial entre las mujeres de la base y estoy segura de que estuvo sexualmente con varias de ellas, pero él siempre estuvo interesado solo en mí y yo como una imbécil, siempre estaba detrás de Chris, supongo que así es la vida, amas a quien no te ama.

Ha pasado por lo menos una hora y empieza a amanecer - ¿Tienes frio? – me pregunta mientras yo sigo intentando devorarlo vivo, me aferro a él con fuerza mientras beso su cuello, su barbilla y sus labios – Me siento demasiado bien – respondo, mis ojos están cerrados, él vuelve a besarme y después de morder suavemente mi labio inferior dice – Vamos aún quiero mostrarte algo – me pongo de pie y él se levanta – Ven aquí – comienza a subir la colina, yo lo sigo de cerca, me aferro al frío metal de mi pesada arma y continúo caminando a pesar del dolor de mis heridas – Hemos llegado – dice feliz cuando llegamos al final de la colina, no hay nada más que un árbol aquí – Ves eso – señala hacia las montañas que se despiertan con los rayos de luz – Eso es un nuevo comienzo, es hermoso ¿No es así? – apoyo mi cabeza en su hombro y lo abrazo – Te amo (nombre) me enamoré de ti como un idiota, no me importó que amarás a Redfield y me siento bien sabiendo que él te está cuidando, pero por favor promete que no harás más estupideces - - ¿Estás despidiéndote? - - Esto no es un adiós… - - Sabes que si te vas ahora te buscaré hasta el último día de mi vida… - - No será necesario, yo volveré por ti cuando sea el momento – es extraño, no lo había notado hasta ahora, pero hay algo muy diferente en él y aunque es diferente me sigue pareciendo tan familiar – No te vayas… Te lo suplico – él me hace girar y deja mi espalda contra el árbol – Te amo, hermosa – susurra y besa mis labios nuevamente, su mano por fin recorre lentamente mi cuerpo hasta que sus dedos se reúnen con la humedad entre mis piernas, yo suspiro y separo más mis piernas para darle más acceso – Nada más importa… Quiero que me hagas tuya aquí, ahora mismo – susurro contra sus labios y comienzo a quitar el broche de su pantalón, respiramos con dificultad pero no importa, estoy a punto de liberar su erección cuando él me detiene, mira en dirección al hotel como si escuchara algo – Debo irme, no te metas en problemas, hermosa – dice y yo empiezo a sentirme muy cansada – Lo siento pero debo llevarme esto – dice y retira de mí su chaqueta, el frio me invade de inmediato – Por favor no te vayas… - suplico entre lágrimas - No quiero irme, pero debo hacerlo - - Ten… llévatela y debes regresar para entregármela de nuevo – lo abrazo y pongo mi Desert en su mano, siento como si voy a desmayarme y me apoyo en el árbol – Lo siento, pero debes tener algo para defenderte… (pone el arma de nuevo en mis manos) el virus es fuerte, pero veo que lo estás llevando muy bien… el hijo de puta me las va a pagar … recuerda que solo los dignos son capaces de resistir y dominar al virus - yo no entiendo nada, parece que está hablando de todo y de nada al mismo tiempo, sus labios se unen a los míos en un beso salvaje y luego se retira, logro recuperarme de mi malestar e intento correr tras de él, pero ¿Hacia dónde? a dónde se fue, me quedo ahí viendo en todas direcciones, sin encontrar nada más que mi soledad.

…

Ha pasado casi una hora y sigo aquí, en el mismo lugar donde él me dejó, hace mucho frio, pero me mantengo firme, estoy muy cansada, pero no quiero moverme de aquí, todavía pienso que él va a volver - ¿(nombre)? Escucho a Chris llamarme, pero no puede moverme - (nombre) me escuchas soy Chris - mis ojos aún están fijos en las montañas – Hermosa ¿Estás bien? – me pregunta, puedo escuchar lo asustado que está así que extiendo mi mano para mostrarle que estoy bien y él me sujeta con fuerza, está muy tibio, se quita su abrigo y me ayuda a ponérmelo – Debemos ir adentro… - dice, pero yo no quiero irme, realmente no quiero hacerlo – Chris… yo lo vi… - respondo - ¿Qué? ¿A quién? – él está muy confundido – Piers… está vivo, estuvo aquí conmigo, Piers estuvo aquí – sé que suena como una locura, pero estoy segura de que fue real - ¿Qué? – - Yo lo vi… él estuvo aquí – no me importa si él no me cree o si piensa que enloquecí - Está bien linda, pero debemos ir adentro, estás sangrando – me doy cuenta de que probablemente él no regresará así que no tiene caso estar aquí – Está bien, hace mucho frio – digo y comienzo a caminar junto a él – Déjame guardarla – dice tocando mi mano con la que sostengo mi arma – (Nombre) … ¿De dónde sacaste esta arma?... –tengo mucho frio y estoy muy cansada, lo abrazo para sentir su calor y apoyo mi cara contra su pecho - ¿De qué hablas? Es mi arma – respondo, no tengo deseos de discutir con él ahora – Linda… ¿Dónde está tu Desert? - no entiendo por qué Chris se esmera en preguntar lo evidente - ¿Qué? Ya te dije que esa es mi arma – se quedó en silencio por un tiempo, demasiado tiempo, siento que apenas puedo estar de pie – ¿Podemos ir adentro? – le suplico y él guarda mi arma y luego me carga con sus brazos fuertes, lentamente todo se vuelve oscuridad.

Despierto lentamente y puedo sentir que alguien me observa, no sé donde estoy y quien me esta mirando está demasiado cerca, no sé si mi arma está junto a mi o no, así que decido atacar antes de buscar mi arma; Me levanto rápidamente e intento golpear su nariz con la base de la palma de mi mano, pero él es más fuerte y antes de que alcance su cara sujeta mi mano con fuerza - (nombre) cálmate, por favor – Chris está frente a mí y está de mal humor (creo) - ¿Qué pasa? (Intento recuperarme de la impresión inicial) ¿Por qué me despiertas? Se supone que son vacaciones… - me recuesto en la cama y extiendo mis brazos para invitarlo a unirse a mí – Linda, necesito que estés despierta ahora – él insiste - ¿Qué ocurre? – me siento y lo veo a los ojos - ¿Quieres explicarme esto? - extiende su mano y me muestra una especie de Beretta plateada con detalles color café - Esta arma estaba en tu mano esta mañana - - ¿Esta mañana? ¿Qué hora es? – digo frotando mis ojos - Las 5 de la tarde - - ¡¿Qué?! – me sobresalto – (nombre) mis hombres buscaron tu arma por todo el lugar y no hay señales de ella ¿Dime dónde está? - - Pero si aquí está… - miro hacia la mesa junto a mi cama y está vacía, estoy segura de que la puse ahí antes de recostarme y… tener sexo durante horas con Chris - ¿Qué demonios? – digo sorprendida - Esta es el arma que tenías en tus manos esta mañana, cuando te encontré afuera – me muestra nuevamente la especie de Beretta – Linda arma, pero yo jamás la había visto... – las orejas de Chris se tornan de color rojo – Esta es una Samurai Edge … - dice y yo la tomo de sus manos – Y son parte de una línea de Beretta modificadas... - yo la examino y de pronto mi corazón se detiene cuando leo a un costado del cañón – _"ALBERT.W. MODEL 01"_ \- - No me jodas… - dije, no lo podía creer, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más un potente dolor de cabeza me invadió, siento como si mi cerebro estuviera dentro de una maquina para lavar ropa o una licuadora – Me duele… - dije sujetando mi cabeza.

De pronto pude ver el arma en mis manos ¿Es un sueño? – Linda arma… no sabía que tenías buen gusto – dije casi en un ronroneo, puedo escucharme hablando, pero aún no puedo creer que sea yo, estoy recostada en una cama sosteniendo la misma arma entre mis manos, puedo ver que hay alguien sentado frente a mí, pero solo logro ver su espalda y su piel blanca – Sabes que amo las armas, pero creo que me quedaré con mi Dedert ¿O quieres cambiar? Yo me quedaré con está y tú te quedas con mi Dessert… - la persona frente a mí gruñe como respuesta y luego dice – Mejor me quedo contigo, creo que tu vagina me servirá más que un arma – extiende su mano hacia mí así que me levanto y camino hacia él, recorro sus hombros desnudos con mis manos, es tan sexy, estoy enamorada, eso creo, él gira y me sienta sobre sus piernas, hasta ahora me doy cuenta de que estoy usando solamente un hermoso conjunto de lencería negra, muy sexy, sus manos recorren mi piel, puedo sentir el calor de su tacto – Me gusta esta arma… Creo que de verdad voy a quedarme con ella… - puedo ver la sonrisa en sus labios y aún no puedo ver su rostro, tengo muchos deseos de besarlo – Era el arma oficial de los S.T.A.R.S. - - ¿Buenos recuerdos? - - Pura mierda – responde y yo rio, puedo ver sus ojos arder en rojo fuego…

\- (nombre) vamos di algo ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte? – escucho la voz de Chris llamarme con desesperación – Y una mierda, te voy a llevar a un hospital… - dice e intenta cargarme y justo en ese momento yo logro volver a la realidad y lo empujo, me levanto y corro al baño - ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué diablos fue eso? – Chris me alcanza en el baño, pero yo no puedo hablar, estoy vomitando lo que he comido en toda mi vida, a penas y puedo respirar, lentamente el dolor en mi cabeza se detiene al igual que mi ataque repentino de vómito – (nombre) mírame - - Dios, qué mierda me pasó – Chris me ayuda a ponerme de pie y me lleva de nuevo a la cama – Aguarda… ya no quiero dormir… Chris ¿Qué hicieron conmigo? – aún estoy muy confundida - Cálmate te prometo que te ayudaré, pero ahora de verdad necesito que me digas qué pasó esta mañana, cómo saliste sin despertarme y quién te llevó hasta allá a esa colina – esas palabras me toman por sorpresa - ¿Qué? Pero si solo he dormido desde que lo hicimos - - No linda, te encontré allá y tenías esta arma en tus manos – no puedo recordar nada más que un sueño profundo - ¿Chris esto es verdad? – señalo con mi dedo el nombre de Wesker a un lado del arma, mi compañero respira profundo – Si (nombre) esta arma es de Albert Wesker – siento como mi sangre se congela.

Esa noche no bajamos a cenar, ninguno de los dos tenía hambre, Chris se la pasó pensando cómo íbamos a justificar el tener esa arma en nuestro poder, después de ducharme, me recosté junto a Chris en la cama – No es la primera vez… (digo y me acomodo sobre su pecho) esta no es la primera vez que eso me ocurre – él me abraza con fuerza y besa mi frente – Cuando estaba con Jake, tenía estos sueños todo el tiempo, Jake usaba una especie de plaga como adrenalina, pero como la adrenalina su efecto no duraba mucho, así que ambos buscamos algo aún más fuerte y duradero para poder olvidarme de esas estúpidas visiones… fue así como terminé viviendo como una drogadicta… - - Oye ese es el pasado, no debes explicarme nada, estoy orgulloso de que te hayas recuperado y estés aquí conmigo ahora – yo suspiro y me abrazo a él – Necesito ocuparme de Arias ahora, pero te prometo que no descansaré hasta tener las respuestas… - yo solo puedo pensar en Jill, por algún motivo sé que ella tiene lo que estoy buscando y aun debo esperar un mes para poder verla - ¿Has hablado con Jill? – pregunto finalmente y siento su cuerpo tensarse, pero su reacción es totalmente diferente a lo que imaginé – Sabes… ella me preguntó por ti, cada vez que hablamos desde que volvió, pero tú jamás la mencionaste, ni una sola vez - - Yo estaba… (no quería decirle que estaba muerta de los celos) ¿Ella te dijo por qué estaba interesada en mí? – Chris estaba a punto de responder (una mentira, podía anticiparlo) cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar y él se levantó, dejando nuestra conversación para otra ocasión.

Chris se marchó de la habitación para comunicar a sus soldados el avance de la misión, en ese momento tomé el arma de Albert y la revisé durante unos segundos intentando encontrar respuestas, pero no puedo recordar nada más, la persona que estaba junto a mí era Wesker estoy segura, pero es imposible, solo estuve con él unas semanas cuando era una adolecente y un día más estando en la BSAA, de dónde demonios vienen esos recuerdos ¿Son recuerdos? Estoy muy confundida – Al fin hay avances (Chris entra en la habitación muy feliz) Kathy dijo que ya está con Arias y que pronto enviará su primer reporte - - ¿Ella está allá sola? - pregunté - Ella insistió en llevar a su hijo… - dijo tocando la parte trasera de su cabeza - Es una mierda y lo sabes Chris, déjame ir allá y lo mataré yo misma - - Lo siento (nombre) pero no puedo dejar que te arriesgues otra vez… - - Sabes que no puedes retenerme - - No eres un animal, sé que no puedo amarrarte y mantenerte prisionera… - yo sonrío, en realidad me parece muy tierno que esté haciendo esto por mí – Creo que puedo enseñarte un par de cosas que aprendí, no es necesario que me mantengas prisionera, puedes amarrarme para algo más divertido – ronroneo frente a él y él sonríe - No tienes remedio – dice y se quita la camisa.

 _ **Solo quiero decir que agradezco que me hagan saber que les gusta la historia, la verdad es que le he bajado el tono a lo hot porque pensé que podía cansar o ser ofensivo, pero de verdad agradezco que me digan lo que les gusta y si no les gusta también quisiera saberlo para mejorar...**_


	50. Confundida II

**Capítulo 50: Confundida II**

/ Tu Perspectiva … /

Aún no tengo deseos de salir, no he querido comer, ni siquiera he querido levantarme de la cama - ¿Cómo es posible? – me pregunto, cada poro de mi piel se eriza cuando recuerdo las palabras de Chris – No sé que creer… Cuando te encontré estabas bien, temblabas del frio, pero parecías feliz… (me abrazó con fuerza) dijiste… (se tomó unos segundos para decirlo) dijiste haber visto a Piers – en ese instante y ahora un escalofrío recorre mi piel - ¿Por qué no puedo recordarlo? – me siento inmensamente triste, aunque haya sido solamente un sueño o una alucinación me gustaría poder recordarlo.

En ese momento Chris entra de nuevo en la habitación con el rostro pálido - ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto sin mucho interés – Esto es una locura… Nadia creyó que eran fantasmas, pero tal vez era algo más … - se sienta junto a mí en la cama – Escuché que todo el sistema de vigilancia del hotel está jodido - - Las grabaciones que íbamos a revisar… - lo interrumpo consciente de lo que ocurre, sea quien sea que me sacó de mi habitación se aseguró de que nadie se enterara de su identidad – ¿Nadia creyó que habían fantasmas? – pregunto – Mientras estaba afuera buscándote afuera ella escucho que alguien estaba aquí revisando nuestras cosas… Y ahora creo que tal vez ella si escuchó a alguien aquí - - Pero todo está como antes ¿O no? Digo todas mis bragas están completas qué mas pudieron llevarse – Chris sonríe – Veo que ya te sientes mejor… - - Chris crees que pude haber visto a Piers – puedo ver los celos en sus ojos, él sabe que si Nivans estuviera realmente con vida yo no dudaría ni cinco segundos en ir tras de él.

Chris se recuesta en la cama – Sabes que no te voy a mentir, me gustaría decirte que creo que pudo ser él, pero la verdad es que no creo que eso sea posible… - me recosté junto a él pero sin tocar su piel – Lo sé… yo tampoco lo creo – Chris respira profundo y continúa – No puedo creer que Piers fuera el afortunado poner su legado dentro de ti - ¿Está celoso o molesto? – Creo que fue Simons… digo, yo era estéril hasta que él experimentó en mí, fui afortunada de que no fuera él quien me … - siento un deseo muy fuerte de vomitar al recordar los vídeos que el maldito grabó conmigo – Siento mucho no estar contigo en ese momento… (coloca sus manos sobre su cara) Todo eso te ocurrió mientras yo estaba como un gilipollas perdido en Edonia - - Descuida jamás dejaría que lucharas mis batallas, no pero Piers me salvó en China lo menos que pude haber hecho por ti y por él era haberte protegido - - Lo haces ahora… - él se gira y levanta mi camisa para ver la cicatriz en mi vientre – Sanas muy rápido lo he notado y sé que tú te has esmerado en mantener abierta esta herida – yo retiro sus manos de mí rápidamente, él tiene razón, desde que desperté en aquel hospital de Londres he mantenido visible esta cicatriz para recordarme mis errores, como Jake dijo ahora tengo otra razón para vivir.

Chris se sienta de espaldas a mí – (nombre) tengo que hacerte una pregunta… ¿Por qué estás aquí? – le costó mucho trabajo preguntar y yo comienzo a sospechar que esta conversación no nos llevará a nada bueno - ¿De que hablas? - - Yo maté a Wesker, sé que tú lo querías… - - Eso no es… - - …También maté a Piers y es obvio que tú aún lo amas ¿Qué haces aquí conmigo? – de hecho yo también me lo pregunto, tardé demasiado tiempo en responder – Tal vez solo querías joder a Leon y está bien, me lo merezco he sido un desgraciado contigo desde el 2009… Maté a tu amor de la infancia… ¿Qué clase de amor puedes sentir por alguien así? – se levanta sin verme – Lo siento, no puedo decir que me arrepiento de haber matado a Wesker, pero si puedo jurarte que haría lo que fuera por traer de regreso a Piers… - - ¿Estás seguro? - es lo único en lo que puedo pensar ahora - ¿De qué? - - ¿Estás seguro de que acabaste con Wesker? – mi mente gira alrededor de todo lo que mi cuerpo ha sido capaz de resistir y no estoy ni la mitad de infectada de lo que él estaba – (nombre) ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme? – él gira y me mira ahora si estoy segura de que esta enojado - ¿Tengo cara de querer conversar ahora? – dije señalando mi propio rostro, él me observa durante unos segundos y luego sale de la habitación.

Han pasado tres horas y por fin me siento lista para hablar, aunque prefiero no hablar con Chris ahora, tomo mi teléfono y llamo a la última pizca de la vieja (nombre) que queda en este mundo, y su nombre es Jake, el sonido agudo me enlaza hasta el otro lado del mundo – ¿Hola?... – Jake responde de inmediato – Hola Jaike… - me siento feliz de escucharlo, pero parece que él está ocupado en algo más - ¿En el hospital dijiste?... Claro voy ahora mismo… - dice y corta la llamada - ¿Qué diablos? – pregunto y me quedo ahí confundida, de pronto mi teléfono comienza a sonar de nuevo y yo respondo – (nombre) llamaste en el momento justo… aguarda debo vestirme ¿Puedes creerlo? Estoy en la mitad de la calle desnudo – él comienza a reír – Al menos cuando te follaba a ti me dejabas dormir en tu cama sin compromisos, pero esta chica era una locura… - - No se por qué no me sorprende - - Bien estoy listo… ¿Qué ocurre nena? Sé que no me llamarías solo porque si ¿Acaso me extrañas? – sé que lo dijo jugando pero es cierto extraño ver su rostro - - De hecho si, te extraño Jake, pero debo mostrarte algo, es por eso que te llamo… - - Dime que es tu vagina por favor… - - ¿Qué? Claro que no - - Aguarda tomaré un taxi dice y se queda en silencio - yo espero unos segundos hasta que vuelva.

– Bien aquí estoy … - Activa la cámara de su teléfono y yo hago lo mismo – Wow ¿Qué te pasó? Te ves de la mierda - él ríe – He estado peor y lo sabes… - - ¿Recuerdas la ocasión en la que no dormimos en tres días y al cuarto día no teníamos fuerza ni para follar? – él me pregunta y yo comienzo a reír – Lo recuerdo… en esa ocasión lucía peor que hoy - - Dile a Leon que le de un descanso a tu vagina… lo necesitas, puedo notarlo - - De hecho no estoy con Leon… - - No me digas que volviste con el imbécil de los esteroides? – Jake gira los ojos con molestia y yo comienzo a reír - ¿Celoso? - - Claro que si, yo estoy aquí a miles de kilómetros y él está allá disfrutando de tus mamad… - - Oye (lo interrumpo) dije que tenía que mostrarte algo, no dije que quería discutir mi sexualidad contigo, él sonríe, pero puedo ver los celos en sus ojos - ¿Y bien? – pregunta y yo extiendo mi mano hasta alcanzar el arma – Ayer perdí mi Desert… - - Mierda (me interrumpe) que se prepare América porque asesinarás a cada habitante hasta encontrarla - - Chris dice que alguien me sacó del hotel en la madrugada y cuando él me encontró esto estaba en mi mano – le muestro la Samurai Edge - ¿El imbécil duerme como roca o qué? ¿Cómo es posible que no se haya despertado? Seguramente te folló tan fuerte que se cansó… – él vuelve a reír y yo acerco el costado del cañón a la cámara para que él pueda ver lo que tiene escrito y en seguida deja de reír - ¿Qué mierda? - - Lo sé es una locura ¿No es así? - - (nombre) ¿Eso es real? - - Lo es, Chris me lo confirmó - - ¿Es posible qué…? - - No lo sé, lo único que sé es que esa mañana fue borrada de mi mente – la expresión de Jake se mantiene seria – No lo sé (nombre) esto es muy extraño - - Lo más extraño es que Chris dice que cuando me encontró yo le dije que fue Piers quien me la dio… Según él, esa mañana yo no vi a tu padre sino a Piers… - Jake alza una ceja con incredulidad – Debes venir aquí estar lejos de mí está afectándote – dice y me muestra una jeringa – Oye me prometí a mí misma que jamás consumiría esa cosa de nuevo - - No te preocupes tengo algo que puedo meterte y te hará sentir bien… - yo comienzo a reír - ¿Dónde estás? Siempre quise venir a Holanda y gracias a tus deseos de matar personas ahora puedo hacerlo - - Oye no desperdicies tu dinero - - Ya me conoces… Debo irme - - Está bien - - Creo que yo merezco tener esa arma - - ¿Dónde está la Magnum? - él mira hacia adelante y susurra – En mi pantalón… Debo irme linda espero que vengas a verme pronto - - En cuanto pueda salir del país iré – él sonríe – No demores tanto en llamar si - - Claro que no – respondo y corto la comunicación, me recuesto en la cama y pienso en lo que pasó con Chris, aunque no lo acepte él me salvó el culo muchas veces creo que se merece más que mi estúpido orgullo.

/Perspectiva de Chris … /

Regresé a la habitación a las 2:30 de la madrugada los muchachos querían quedarse bebiendo en su habitación y yo los acompañé, sabía que no sería bienvenido en mi habitación en ese momento así que me quede lejos hasta que los muchachos estaban tan ebrios que ya no podían hablar.

Entro en mi habitación y me quedo de pie observando a (nombre) mientras duerme, es muy hermosa, abrazada a mi almohada, normalmente me abraza a mí, respiro profundo y me pregunto que tan buena idea fue haberla alejado de mí cuando regresé de África, entiendo lo que ella siente por mí ahora, lo entiendo porque yo lo sentí hacia ella en el 2009* pero ahora comienzo a pensar que debí enfrentarla y evitar que las cosas se salieran de mi control, el arma de Wesker está junto a ella otra vez y yo me pregunto por qué me siento tan mal al verla tan apegada a esa estúpida cosa de metal, respiro profundo e intento pensar bien las cosas, después de todo no es la primera vez que discutimos, me refiero a que estuvimos juntos ocho años es obvio que tuvimos diferencias de vez en cuando y en especial con una mujer como ella, recuerdo lo que Jill solía decir _– "Ay Chris nunca te habías encontrado con una chica como esa… espero que no la desperdicies"*_ – sonrío al recordar cómo nos conocimos, aún recuerdo sus preciosos ojos intentando ignorarme en la base del ejército estadounidense cuando nos vimos por primera vez, sé que yo en realidad no deseaba ir hasta allá a solicitar el apoyo de la fuerza militar para una misión, pero agradezco haberlo hecho porque así fue como encontré a la persona que alegraría mis días desde entonces; recuerdo como si fue ayer cómo fue la primera vez que hablamos de verdad.

…

En ese momento la BSAA no era la organización mundial que es ahora, teníamos una base provisional cerca de California, donde es ahora la base central de los Estados Unidos, teníamos una sección para el entrenamiento de los nuevos reclutas, que aumentaban rápidamente, a mi me gustaba acercarme y ver el progreso de los nuevos miembros y aunque no lo admitiera ante nadie, solo quería estar cerca de esta chica testaruda y malhumorada.

Esa tarde me acerqué a la plataforma de entrenamiento y ella estaba ahí sola preparando su arma para entrar a la práctica – Capitán Redfield – dijo sorprendida al verme – Hola (apellido) ¿Estás a punto de entrar? – jamás olvidé su nombre o su apellido, ella miró hacia la entrada y luego hacia mí – Puedo quedarme un rato más… - dijo sonriendo, no pude evitar sonreír igual que sonrío ahora al recordarlo; Me senté junto a ella - ¿Le ocurre algo Capitán? (ella me preguntó) Sus ojos… lucen tristes – apoyé mis brazos en mis piernas y respondí – No te preocupes, no es nada - - ¿No va a decirme que ya no quiere continuar luchando contra el bioterrorismo o si? - - ¿Qué? Claro que no… Es solo que esto es… - - Emocionante… lo sé – ella me interrumpió – Agotador… es lo que iba a decir – y ella sonríe como si ya se esperara mi respuesta – Escuche Capitán, jamás debe mirar atrás, piense en todo lo que ha logrado, esto no sería posible sin usted, y sí, a veces podemos sentir que las personas esperan mucho más de nosotros, pero piénselo… - ella tomó mi mano y quitó mi guante, nunca imaginé que haría eso, pero no la detuve, sentir su piel fría contra la mía me permitió saber que quería tocar esa piel para toda mi vida - … Nunca vamos a complacer a todo el mundo, pero imagine cuantas personas se irán a dormir ahora a salvo de los imbéciles que ha destruido hasta ahora … - ella sujetó mi mano con fuerza, de pronto otro soldado novato salió del área de entrenamiento y con un gesto le indico a (nombre) que era su momento de entrar, ella sonrió ampliamente y me devolvió mi guante negro – Amo estos entrenamientos… Tal vez lo vea por aquí otra vez… - dijo, me dedico una sonrisa hermosa y entró en el área de entrenamiento.

…

Aún no puedo creer lo que una simple sonrisa y un roce de su piel fueron capaces de hacerme, muero de ganas por ir a ella y abrazarla, decirle cuanto la amo, pero no estoy seguro de que ella quiera eso por ahora así que tomo el arma de Wesker y me siento cerca de la ventana a esperar que el tiempo pase - ¿Podrá ser posible? No, no puede ser, yo vi como le estallaron dos cohetes en la cara al maldito… - estoy cansado y aún no sé como justificar esta arma, tal vez deba dejar que (nombre) se la quede después de todo ella perdió la suya.

Me preparo para una larga madrugada de desvelo cuando (nombre) comienza a llorar, me levanto en seguida temiendo que sea otra crisis, la entiendo yo pasé por eso después de Edonia, cuando mis recuerdos volvieron a mí y eso me preocupa aún más, ella ha reprimido o la hicieron olvidar muchas cosas, me acerco a ella para verla – Aún está dormida, tal vez sea una pesadilla – no logro decidir si dejarla dormir o despertarla, pero antes de que pueda hacer algo ella despierta sola y me mira – Por Dios, Chris estás bien… - se lanza de la cama y me abraza con fuerza – Jamás vuelvas a irte así… - dice aún llorando – (nombre) cálmate no he ido a ninguna parte – Fue un sueño espantoso… - - Solo fue un pesadilla, ya terminó – ella me besa y luego me toma del brazo y me lleva a la cama, me recuesto y ella se hace lo mismo pero completamente sobre mí - Chris siento haber sido mala contigo… - - No, nena yo siento haber actuado de esa forma…- - No, no tienes que disculparte… - ella comienza a quedarse dormida – Chris… - susurra - ¿Si? - - Nunca te vayas… te amo – dice y se queda dormida, no recuerdo haber escuchado esa palabra salir de su boca, me siento muy feliz con ella y pronto yo también me quedo dormido.

 _*(luego explicaré qué pasó realmente con Chris antes, durante y después de África)_


	51. Colorado

**Capítulo 51: Colorado**

/ Tu perspectiva … /

La ciudad es hermosa, estoy sorprendida de que Nadia me pidiera acompañarla, pero así fue y estoy feliz de haber venido, Colorado no es como lo imaginé, en realidad es hermoso aquí, y la ciudad en la que estamos es sorprendente hay mucho que ver y mucho que hacer, Chris tenía razón – … Nena, un cambio de escenario te hará bien… - él dijo y así fue, no he tenido un ataque de ira en días. Sigo sin poder recordar lo que pasó la mañana en la que el arma de Albert apareció en mis manos, pero después de eso todo ha marchado normal.

Los soldados de Chris parecen cómodos con mi presencia y gracias a que ha surgido una posible amenaza en un lugar de Louisiana (aún no la han confirmado y la siguen monitoreando) no hemos tenido a ningún hombre de alto rango husmeando por aquí, por lo que hemos tenido tiempo para relajarnos y dejarnos llevar por la comodidad que este hotel nos ofrece, por ahora solo intentamos tener un tiempo entre chicas ya que estar rodeada de hombres todo el tiempo hace que temas que la estupidez sea contagiosa y puedas enfermarte igual que ellos.

Estamos almorzando y de pronto ella pregunta - ¿Desde hace cuanto tiempo conoces al Capitán? – lo pienso durante unos segundos, hace un tiempo estaba tan segura y ahora dudo de todo; Sin embargo debo contestar así que decido confiar en lo que Chris dijo – Creo que desde hace 16 años… - Nadia se sorprende y luego la veo luchar contra sus deseos de hacer otra pregunta – Vamos haz la pregunta… - le digo sonriendo y ella me mira con timidez – Fueron… pareja desde el principio… - yo sonrío – Me gusta mucho recordar el pasado, pero sinceramente ya no estoy segura de qué es real y qué no lo es – digo y termino mi bebida – Entonces dímelo como lo recuerdas - - Está bien… Yo había perdido a mi abuela y estaba sola en el mundo, no tenía familia y no podía depender del Estado porque tenía edad suficiente para valerme por mí misma, así que me deshice de todo lo que tenía y decidí unirme al ejército de la Nación - - Eso es genial… - yo sonrío – Lo que no sabía era que alguien notaría algo especial en mí y me reclutaría para formar parte de otra organización (recién formada en aquel tiempo)… - - ¿Y fue así como lo conociste? ¿Cuándo llegaste a la base? – Nadia es muy curiosa o al menos lo es conmigo – Él fue quien me reclutó y me colocó en su unidad … - dije sonrojándome un poco – Eso es… muy tierno, pero ¿no fue complicado? - - Claro que sí tuvimos que ocultarnos todo el tiempo - - ¿Y han estado juntos todo este tiempo? – empiezo a sentir que estoy en un interrogatorio, pero me dispongo a responder sus preguntas – No nuestra relación acabó en el 2009 cuando nuestros intereses fueron demasiado diferentes - - Wow esos son por lo menos ocho años de relación, pero están juntos ahora, eso es bueno supongo… ¿Cómo puedes amar a un mismo hombre durante casi 16 años? Yo he estado al menos con 7 hombres en los últimos tres años y termino por aburrirme fácilmente – yo sonrío y temo empezar a sentirme más como una madre que como una hermana mayor - Supongo que cuando encuentras a alguien especial es fácil vivir amando a esa sola persona… Pero aguarda, no te confundas Chris no es la única persona con la que he estado desde el 2009 - - El bebé no era suyo ¿No es así? - - No, no lo era… - dije con tristeza y ella notó aue la conversación se dirigía a un lugar muy peligroso por lo que se levantó de un salto – Vamos aún tenemos mucho que ver… Basta de charla – dijo intentando animarme yo sonreí y la acompañé.

Estamos a punto de regresar al hotel cuando Nadia ve una tienda y decide entrar – Te aseguro que encontraremos algo interesante ahí – dice y me toma del brazo – Oye no creo que sea buena idea, podemos pescar una maldición o algo así – digo notando que parece que fuera el hogar de Leatherface – Vamos no creas en esas cosas, solo son cuentos de niños - ella tiene el espíritu aventurero, pero yo he decidido ser cautelosa porque mis decisiones han sido erradas las últimas veces. Entramos en la tienda con un sonido agudo de la puerta, nadie sale a recibirnos - ¿Esto es hechicería? – pregunto con incredulidad – Wow mira esto… - dice Nadia examinando un frasco con restos de "Algo" que estuvo vivo adentro, yo sigo examinando los estantes cuando de pronto algo llama mi atención, es una medalla con un símbolo extraño en el centro una especie de círculos y entonces un nuevo recuerdo llega, caigo de rodillas sostenido mi cabeza

…

Una brisa fuerte me sacudió, estoy asustada, sola y cansada, hay muchas personas a mi alrededor, las escucho y me amenazan en un idioma que no entiendo, pero no logro ver sus caras, de pronto una persona junto a mí habla - ¿No te dije que no salieras sola? – me grita – Yo… - no sé qué decir de pronto la brisa vuelve a parecer y cuando me doy cuenta ya no hay nadie frente a mí, todo se vuelve oscuro y estoy frente a un edificio gigantesco puedo ver el símbolo y debajo TRICEL … - ¿Qué significa? - Sé que es la compañía que con la que trabajaba Wesker en África, pero porqué estoy pensando en ella, lo observo durante unos segundos y luego siento que voy a morir por el dolor.

…

El dolor se ha ido y logro abrir mis ojos solo para congelarme al ver que no tengo ni idea de dónde estoy - ¿Esto es real? Estoy despierta o sigo en el recuerdo – para mi mala suerte es real, estoy sola en medio de una ciudad desconocida, no recuerdo haber pasado por aquí junto a Nadia - ¡Nadia! – la recuerdo estábamos en una tienda y de pronto estoy aquí sola, la luz está aminorando y eso significa que pronto hará mucho frio necesito volver con Nadia o regresar al hotel, el taxi demoró demasiado tiempo en llevarnos del hotel a la ciudad y supongo que me he alejado bastante de donde se supone que está mi nueva compañera, reviso mi teléfono y no tengo una pizca de señal, no puedo contactar a nadie, seguramente Nadia ya habrá notificado a Chris y debe estar en camino a buscarme – Genial a causar más problemas – pensé después de todo siempre resulto ser un dolor de cabeza.

No puedo reconocer ningún lugar y no sé que referencia usar para pedir indicaciones, por suerte tengo mi dinero conmigo así que entro al primer bar que me encuentro y me siento en la barra, mi subconsciente pide a gritos que Jake me aborde aquí como lo hizo cuando nos conocimos en Turquía, pero eso no va a pasar, no tengo idea de donde está él ni siquiera sé si voy a volver a verlo, – " _Jamás vuelvas a salir sin él o sin mí"_ – los vestigios de mi alucinación aún están aquí, puedo escuchar la voz de Albert hablándome, es muy extraño - ¿Es posible que haya vivido con él y no lo recuerde? – froto mi frente, necesito volver a la realidad, la chica coloca una bebida en la barra y luego se marcha, giro y veo hacia las mesas, el lugar es demasiado diferente al bar en Edonia, pero yo puedo ver a Evans sentado en la mesa de la esquina reuniendo valor para ir a interrogar a la "Jill falsa", mi corazón se parte a la mitad al recordar la última vez que estuve con mi amigo y es peor aún porque esa fue la última vez que estuve con Piers.

Estoy a punto de llorar cuando – _"Este mundo no es como lo conoces, aquí no hay amigos… Todos son tus enemigos e intentarán asesinarte y es posible que lo hagan si se los permites"_ – vuelvo a escuchar a Albert hablándome, ya no quiero estos recuerdos, no hacen más que causarme dolor y confusión, vuelvo a la realidad e intento buscar a Evans una vez más, pero es inútil se ha ido.

Las horas pasan y sigo en el mismo bar, veo las noticias y mi corazón se detiene – _Todos los metro SWAT están muertos…_ \- - Leon… - es lo único en lo que puedo pensar tomo mi teléfono y por suerte tengo señal así que presiono el botón y la llamada intenta enlazarme hasta otro Estado, pero es imposible el teléfono de Leon ya no existe. Me levanto y salgo del bar y entonces me congelo, siento como si voy a desmayarme, mi cuerpo comienza a temblar ¿Es terror lo que siento? No puedo ni siquiera hablar - ¿Era Albert? – podría jurar que vi a Wesker observándome desde el otro lado de la calle, cruzo de prisa y comienzo a correr hacia el lugar hacia donde considero que se fue, sin darme cuenta me estoy alejando aún más de la ciudad, pero no me importa, creo que estoy por alcanzarlo, pero no puede ser si estoy segura de que él esta muerto lleva casi seis años así, aun así aquí estoy corriendo detrás de la sombra de un fantasma, lo que yo creo que es Wesker dobló en esa esquina estoy segura, nunca me sentí tan cerca de él como ahora.

Cruzo en la misma esquina y me encuentro en un callejón sin salida, mi corazón late muy fuerte y rápido, de pronto alguien coloca su mano en mi hombro, sin perder ni un segundo lo hago girar y pongo su brazo tras su espalda y ejerzo la mayor cantidad de presión para que sienta más dolor – (Nombre) … Por favor … Soy Damian… me conoces - - ¡Damian! Lo siento … - digo y me retiro, pero es muy tarde su hombro sobresale de forma anormal y dolorosa de su cuerpo, él toma su teléfono – Capitán la encontré – dice con una mueca de dolor en su rostro – Lo lamento … yo no sabía que tú … - - ¿Qué hacías aquí? - - Yo creí haber visto a alguien … - de pronto un sonido en el tejado de la casa que está junto a nosotros, nos sobresaltó a ambos - ¿Qué fue eso? – pregunta él, no es muy lindo estar en peligro y estar indefenso – Shhh – lo hago callar mientras escucho ¿Acaso son pasos? De lo que estoy segura es de que no los estoy imaginando el chico junto a mí parece asustado, pero ¿Qué es? ¿Por qué ambos estamos tan ansiosos (asustados)? - ¿Lo escuchas cierto? - pregunto - Se están acercando – Damian responde en un susurro, parece que el terror le ha hecho olvidar el dolor que siente, de pronto siento un deseo incontrolable de querer trepar hacia el tejado, el joven soldado sostiene mi brazo porque sin darme cuenta había avanzado hacia el sonido - ¡Aquí están! – escucho la voz de Chris - ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunta sorprendido al encontrar a su soldado sosteniendo mi brazo con fuerza, pero parece darse cuenta en seguido del terror que cada uno siente - ¿Están bien? – pregunta y comienza a buscar en los tejados con sus preciosos ojos oscuros, me siento muy débil y caigo de rodillas al piso – Capitán alguien estaba… - Damian no sabe que decir, como quiera que lo describamos suena a locura - ¿Qué le pasó a tu brazo? – pregunta antes de avanzar hacia mí, al ver la expresión de dolor en el rostro de su soldado, Chris toma el brazo del soldado en sus manos y con un movimiento rápido volvió a colocar su hombro en la posición correcta, yo empiezo a sentirme mejor, de hecho me estoy recuperando rápidamente, para cuando Chris se acerca a mí ya estoy de pie y totalmente consciente.

Giro y abrazo a Chris con fuerza – Preciosa ¿Qué ocurrió? – pregunta con preocupación - Yo… no sé… - - ¿Estás bien? – él me pregunta cualquiera creería que un hombre que ha pasado por tanto sería grosero o amargado, pero ese para nada es el caso de Chris – Si eso creo – respondo y él me abraza con fuerza y besa mi frente - ¿Dónde están D.C. y Nadia? – volverán al hotel a esperar mis instrucciones, si hubiese sabido que le ibas a intentar arrancar el brazo a mi soldado habría traído a Curtys y no a Damian – dice riendo y vuelve a besar mi frente – Lo siento mucho… yo no quise - - Descuida – responde el soldado - Debo decirte algo… (Chris lo interrumpe)… Me notificaron que los Metro… - - ¿Sabes algo de Leon? – me adelanto a preguntar – Él está vivo, el desgraciado es indestructible – me alienta con su sonrisa y veo una pizca de celos en su mirada y yo vuelvo a abrazarlo con fuerza.

Chris decidió que esa noche cenaríamos fuera del hotel así que Nadia y D.C. se reunieron con nosotros en un restaurante de la ciudad en la que pasamos el día con Nadia – …Yo solo quiero limonada con tres cubos de hielo – digo al mesero, la verdad muero por embriagarme, pero no creo que sea buena idea y al contrario de mí, los soldados de Chris piden todo el alcohol que pueden – (nombre) ¿Por qué siempre pides tres cubos de hielo? – Redfield pregunta con curiosidad – ¿Lo notaste? - - Te conozco mejor de lo que crees… - - Pues no lo sé, creo que es la cantidad perfecta... - - Yo siempre pido tres botellas, esa es la cantidad perfecta – Damian me responde y todos reímos, Chris nos observa como un padre y sonríe con nuestras ocurrencias, sé que está sonriendo, pero puedo ver tristeza en esos ojos color café, con mi unidad original solíamos reunirnos así muy a menudo en nuestro bar favorito y sé que él aún lo recuerda con dolor.

La conversación sigue fluida, D.C. por lo general es muy intelectual y reservado pero esta noche creo que el alcohol ha dado resultados y esta riendo a carcajadas a la mitad de una anécdota - … Y el tonto llegó y nos dio a todos una botella y dijo que eran robadas … - dice y todos comenzamos a reír – Oye (nombre) ¿Me acompañas al baño? – - Claro Nadia … - me levanto y la sigo hasta el baño.

Mientras se lava las manos repasamos lo que ocurrió en la tarde – (Nombre) estabas ahí… dijiste que tenías un terrible dolor de cabeza y corriste fuera de la tienda, para cuando yo salí tú ya no estabas… fueron unos segundos los que demoré en salir y te encontraron muy lejos de aquí ¿Qué te ocurrió? - - No lo sé, solo recuerdo que me dolía la cabeza y luego desperté muy lejos de aquí – ella se queda pensando unos segundos y luego dice – Dime algo… (Nadia ya está ebria) ¿Cómo puedo enamorar a un hombre así? - - ¿Qué? – me sorprendo y ella comienza a reír – Hablo de que el Capitán está muy enamorado de ti, te mira como si fueras la única mujer que existe – yo sonrío, me siento bien con Chris, pero no olvido que también me sentía bien con Leon y Piers – Bueno no lo sé - - A puesto a que fue él quien te enamoró a ti y no tú a él… Y eso (nombre) requiere mucho merito, lograste enamorar a un hombre que solo piensa en las misiones y nada más… Es impresionante – Nadia coloca su mano en mi hombro - La verdad no hice nada más que ser ruda y malhumorada – dije riendo – Bueno es mejor que regresemos antes de que crea que nos perdimos camino aquí – dice y me toma del brazo, cuando regresamos los ojos curiosos de los hombres en la mesa nos observan - ¿Por qué las mujeres siempre van en parejas al baño? – pregunta D.C. – Vamos a burlarnos de las estupideces que dicen los tipos ebrios como ustedes – responde Nadia y comienza a reír, me recuerda mucho a mí con mis compañeros de unidad.

Después de cenar llamamos los taxis que nos llevarán al hotel – Saben algo… creo que no quiero volver al hotel – Nadia está gritando abrazada a Damian ambos se tambalean como un par de adolescentes ebrios – Me alegra que se diviertan muchachos – dice Chris que también está un poco ebrio, yo me abrazo con fuerza a él, es genial estar en un lugar en el que nadie nos conoce y poder hacer esta clase de cosas juntos – Por favor Señor hay que quedarnos aquí – – Cállate Nadia, ni siquiera te puedes mantener de pie sola… - Damian dice y junto a D.C. luchan por mantenerse en equilibrio.

Yo me siento muy bien, pero no puedo evitar pensar que alguien está observándonos - ¿Pasa algo? – Chris me mira fijamente – Yo creí que alguien estaba… - me siento hipnotizada viendo sus ojos, de pronto en el mundo solo existimos él y yo, los gritos de los muchachos ya no están más, no hace frio, no tengo miedo, todo es perfecto, Chris decide olvidar que está frente a sus soldados y se acerca para besarme y justo en ese momento los taxis aparecen – Bueno hora de irnos – digo y nos repartimos en los vehículos, los muchachos partieron en el primero y Chris y yo en el segundo.

El auto avanza y decidimos continuar lo que empezamos antes, miro fijamente a los ojos de Chris y él sonríe – Necesitaba estar a solas contigo – susurra y acaricia mi piel – No hay que esperar más entonces – digo y él se inclina hasta alcanzar mis labios, su boca aún sabe a tabaco, pero no me molesta en lo absoluto, solo me dejo llevar por lo mucho que lo estaba deseando, sus besos son lentos, húmedos y llenos de pasión, mis manos recorren los músculos de sus brazos y su pecho y comienzo a besar su cuello – Si sigues haciendo eso te quitaré la ropa y te voy a hacer el amor aquí mismo – susurra y yo sonrío – De hecho eso me gustaría – digo y acaricio la piel bajo su camisa mientras sus manos recorren mi espalda lentamente, mis caricias bajan hasta su erección y la acaricio lentamente, Chris comienza a gruñir y vuelve a besar mis labios, el camino es muy largo así que tenemos mucho tiempo para divertirnos antes de llegar al hotel.

Creo que soy una muy mala persona pues no sé en qué condición está Leon, puede estar inconsciente, muy mal herido o algo mucho peor y yo estoy aquí deseando, con cada partícula de mi ser, que Redfield me quite la ropa y me haga suya en este taxi – Estoy muy húmeda – jadeo contra su boca - ¿Puedes esperar solo un poco mas? Te prometo que no te vas a arrepentir – responde, es fácil decirlo, pero es difícil resistir con sus manos acariciando mis pechos dentro de mi ropa, no me importa que el conductor pueda verme, levanto mi camisa liberando mis pechos y Chris frota su lengua contra mis pezones de inmediato, su cuerpo está sobre el mío y su mano baja lentamente hacia la humedad dentro de mi pantalón y justo cuando creo que ya no puedo resistir más, él comienza a frotar sus dedos en mi intimidad, comienzo a gemir, estoy tan excitada que me está empezando a doler, cubre mis pechos rápidamente y vuelve a besar mis labios - ¿Te gusta? – Chris pregunta, él es muy territorial y como se trata de mí y no le agradó la idea de que el conductor pudiese ver mis pechos desnudos.

Aunque la posición es incómoda el se las arregla para estimular con sus dedos mi vagina – Si haces eso no tardaré en correrme – digo entre gemidos – Solo déjate llevar … - él susurra contra mi oído y eso solo me hace desearlo mucho más – Aguarda… (le indico que se detenga y él se retira de dentro de mi ropa) Ahora es mi turno – digo y lo empujo hasta recostarlo en el asiento, comienzo besando su cuello y acariciando su piel con mis manos, no tardo mucho en llegar hasta su entrepierna y sin pensarlo dos veces me deshago del broche de su pantalón – Ahora tú tendrás que dejarte llevar – susurro contra su oído y libero su erección de su pantalón – Aguarda no tienes que… - Chris intenta detenerme, pero en cuanto mi lengua hace contacto con su piel, él me deja hacer lo que yo quiera, así que después de estimularlo con mi lengua, lo introduzco casi completo en mi boca, él me sujeta del cabello y marca el ritmo al que desea entrar y salir de mi, sus gruñidos se hacen constantes a medida que aumentamos la velocidad, con sus manos continúa acariciando mi trasero por encima de mi pantalón.

La situación se pone cada vez más intensa, estoy comenzando a cansarme, hace algún tiempo no hacia esto por durante tanto tiempo, él se introduce completamente dentro de mi boca – Nena si sigues haciendo eso… Voy a terminar ahí dentro – dice y yo sonrío y continúo estimulándolo, siento como sujeta con fuerza el asiento del auto, está a punto de liberarse, lo sé, lo conozco bien y así es, en cuestión de unos minutos se derrama con un gemido de satisfacción, yo termino de tragarme todo y me reúno con sus ojos – ¿Alguna vez hicimos algo así? – pregunto limpiando el contorno de mi boca él respira profundo y sonríe – Creo que deberíamos hacerlo más a menudo – yo sonrío, me encanta cuando Chris olvida todos sus modales y sus valores y se convierte en un hombre arriesgado y salvaje.

Al fin hemos llegado al hotel, los chicos se las arreglan para llevar a Nadia a su habitación – Se durmió a la mitad del camino y mírenla parece una roca – dijo D.C. – No tenía idea de que ella tuviera un culo tan pesado – se queja Demian en el elevador – mientras Chris y yo suplicamos que esta máquina se dé prisa, pues estamos tan excitados que podríamos tener sexo aquí frente a sus ebrios soldados, por fin la puerta de la habitación se cierra, yo me quito la ropa ahí en medio de la habitación – Ahora si, quiero que me cojas con todas tus fuerza – le suplico – No podrás caminar en dos días … - responde retirando lentamente cada prenda de ropa de su cuerpo y sonriendo seductoramente.


	52. Sin vacaciones

**Capítulo 52: Sin Vacaciones**

/ Perspectiva de Chris… /

Me siento cerca de ella en la cama y la observo dormir, aún me pregunto cómo decirle que debo irme – "Capitán Redfield, la situación en Louisiana ha empeorado y se ha solicitado su presencia… - me informaron hace unos minutos con mucha preocupación, parece que el sujeto ha sido catalogado como altamente peligroso y debo ir en persona a encargarme de eso, Umbrella ha renacido como una organización que intenta reparar el daño que causó la original y se me ha informado que esta organización se encargará de proporcionarnos todo lo que necesitemos, (nombre) aún duerme sin tener idea de que esta es la última noche que pasé con ella en este hotel, creo que ella lo entenderá, después de todo la pasión por luchar contra "los malos" también está en sus venas.

Me acerco más y coloco mi mano en su mejilla, ella es muy hermosa, recuerdo la primera misión a la que fuimos juntos, ella tenía muchos problemas para seguir órdenes, Dylan me lo dijo cuando la transfirió conmigo (luego explicaré quién es Dylan), pero eso no me molestó jamás, me recordaba a mí mismo cuando era mucho más joven, recuerdo lo bien que me hizo sentir al verla con su Scar H, asegurándose de que los rehenes pudieran escapar a salvo, ahí supe que ella estaba dispuesta a dar su vida para salvar a otros, nunca imaginé que Piers haría lo mismo por mí, no puedo creer que (nombre) no me odie por eso, han pasado tres años y me ha costado mucho trabajo dejar de culparme y odiarme a mí mismo por lo que les pasó a mis muchachos por mi odio hacia la falsa Ada Wong, respiro profundo y continúo acariciándola suavemente.

...

/ Tu perspectiva … /

Lo que más odio de los buenos tiempos es su final y como todo en mi vida, estas perfectas vacaciones han llegado a su final – Lo siento nena, pero debo irme… - - ¿Estás seguro de que esta Umbrella es confiable…? Lo que quiero decir es que ya te has enfrentado a dos de ellas, la Umbrella original desde 1998 y Neo-Umbrella en el 2013 (la creadora del virus con el que Piers se infectó) – Chris respira profundo y se sienta junto a mí en la cama – A veces debemos dar un salto de fe - - ¿Fe? Irás a Louisiana solo y esperas que me quede aquí solo confiando en… - - No iré solo… - él sonríe y me abraza – Por favor Chris, no vayas… - - Preciosa, tú sabes que no puedo negarme a ir a una misión – dice con mucha tranquilidad.

Chris me conoce y sabe que yo siempre me guío por mis instintos y me molesta mucho que esté tan calmado cuando es obvio que la situación es sospechosa - Lo sé y ya lo esperaba… (la ira me invadió y me levanté de la cama) "El gran señor Redfield" jamás se va a negar a ir a una maldita misión, porque su estúpido ego no le permite sentir miedo o preocuparse por sí mismo de vez en cuando… - él sonríe – Tal vez no sea tan valiente como tú, pero como me dijiste en la base "Pienso en cuántas personas se irán a dormir a salvo de el bioterrorismo" y eso es suficiente para seguir luchando - - ¿Yo dije eso? - - Claro que si, hay sabiduría detrás de esa mente impulsiva y alocada – él se levanta y me abraza sin que yo me resista – Oye yo no soy impulsiva… - - ¿No? ¡Diablos! (nombre) nunca había visto a una persona ponerse un arma en la cabeza y jalar el gatillo con tanta tranquilidad – me sorprendí, hacía mucho tiempo que no pensaba en eso, siento pena por Jake porque fue él quien soportó mis estupideces por mas de dos años.

A penas ayer estábamos alegres en un bar, riendo y tomando alcohol y ahora me enfrento a la noticia de que él debe irse de nuevo, me alejo de él y voy a buscar el arma de Albert – Ten llévatela, sé que te servirá – Chris parece indeciso, pero al final la toma entre sus manos – Bueno, Wesker era un malnacido despiadado, pero era un sobreviviente tal vez no sea mala idea llevarla – lo abrazo nuevamente y esta vez si ruego a Dios que lo cuide y lo traiga de regreso.

Los soldados de Chris seguirán con la misión de Arias mientras su Capitán está en uno de los Estados más misteriosos y potencialmente peligrosos de este país, pude quedarme con ellos un par de días más, pero había algo que debía hacer, había alguien a quien necesitaba ver.

/ Perspectiva de Leon… /

No puedo abrir mis ojos, todo es tan confuso ¿Qué pasó? Lo único que recuerdo fue que estaba en una misión, pero con quién… Me… Metro… Metro SWAT… el recuerdo llega repentinamente a mi mente – Patricio! – el maldito me engaño y nos traicionó a todos y por la culpa de ese bastardo, toda mi unidad está acabada – No puedo creer que soy el único sobreviviente… (nombre) y Hannigan me salvaron la vida y (nombre) no lo sabe … Aunque probablemente ya no le importe, creo que las cosas son así, las cosas que tú ignoras alguien más las cuidará.

…

Estamos en una misión de reconocimiento, llevo algunas semanas trabajando con estos muchachos y realmente nos entendemos muy bien, ha sido una de las mejores misiones en las que he estado, normalmente voy solo, pero esta vez tener compañía ha sido agradable, aunque no puedo sacarme de la cabeza esas malditas palabras – " _Me voy con Chris a Colorado…"_ – (nombre) sabía que pude negarme a venir a esta misión y que aun sabiendo que ella no está del todo bien, decidí venir y posponer mis vacaciones, pero que puedo decir… Esto es lo que soy o era hasta que el imbécil de Patricio nos jodió.

Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar y me distraje por unos minutos, Dios, juro que fue solo un minuto, Hannigan por fin había conseguido lo que le pedí, creo que puedo decir que Ingrid es una verdadera amiga para mí, siempre está dispuesta a ayudarme y sobre todo mantiene "esa ayuda" en secreto – Leon… la encontré - - ¿Dónde está? – pregunté en seguida – En Colorado el Capitán Redfield y sus soldados están en una misión allá y (nombre) está con ellos… - Ingrid me informa con pesar, ella sabe perfectamente lo que hubo entre (nombre) y yo – Te lo agradezco… - respondo intentando parecer tranquilo, después de darme cuenta que ella no mentía - Leon yo… - dice sintiendo pena por mí - Descuida debo reunirme con los muchachos, te lo agradezco una vez más… - dije y corté la llamada, no sé bien que fue lo que sentí, estaba molesto con ellos y estaba furioso conmigo mismo.

Puedo jurar que esa llamada no duro más de un minuto y me dejó sintiéndome como mierda, pero nunca imaginé que luego de eso estaría hecho mierda; Guardé mi teléfono de nuevo y avancé hacia mis compañeros, un resplandor fue todo lo que vi y desperté en este hospital con la noticia de que fui el único en sobrevivir, todos esos hombres están muertos… - ¿Cómo te sientes? - Hannigan vino en persona a verme - ¿Dónde está? - - ¿De qué hablas Leon? - - Patricio… ¿Dónde está? – ella suspira – Lo siento Leon, la verdad es que no sabemos donde está, parece que alguien lo oculta y lo hace muy bien porque todos nuestros esfuerzos han sido en vano… - coloco mis manos en mi frente – Estás diciéndome que no hay forma de encontrarlo… - - Por ahora debes descansar, tú sabes que siempre encuentro a las personas - - No puedo quedarme aquí haciendo nada mientras él anda por ahí libre, tiene que pagar por lo que hizo… - - Lo lamento pero por ahora no hay nada que puedas hacer, descansa debo irme, pero contactaré a (nombre) para que pueda venir a… - - No, déjala, no la distraigas de sus "vacaciones" por esto – la interrumpí, si antes estaba molesto ahora lo estoy aun más – ¿Vacaciones? Pero la misión de la BSAA es… - - No importa Ingrid, solo vete – parece que ella no quiere dejarme solo, pero se retira, siento ser rudo con ella, pero no me siento en condición de ser bueno y amable con nadie.

La enfermera dice que los resultados de mis exámenes fueron buenos, no sufrí daños significativos así que podré irme mañana, pero en realidad no sé a dónde iré, no regresaré a otra misión, ya no más… y volver a la casa de (nombre) no es una opción, supongo que solo me queda una opción...

/ Tu Perspectiva … /

Estoy de pie frente a mi casa y no lo puedo creer, como Chris lo prometió, el auto está aquí cubierto con un enorme protector, suspiro profundamente y lo retiro (el protector) y lo veo frente a mí, el rojo perfecto, ni muy fuerte, ni muy opaco y tal y como ocurrió en la base, puedo ver a los ojos a ese guapo joven de ojos verdes dentro del auto – Ay Piers, siempre me gustó este auto, desearía que estuvieras ahí dentro de verdad, me doy prisa y entro en la casa, voy derecho a la cochera y saco mi auto de ahí – Lo siento nene… - le digo mientras conduzco en reversa hasta sacarlo por completo y voy corriendo a traer el Mustang de Piers ¿O debería decir mío? – Lleva tres semanas allá afuera no voy a dejarlo por más tiempo ahí… veamos que más tienes aquí – digo y comienzo a revisar cada esquina del auto, con temor de encontrar algo realmente desagradable, después de todo Nivans solía usar este auto cuando salía con esas chicas y solo el auto sabe las cosas que pasaron aquí dentro.

El último lugar que reviso es el más obvio y por esa razón lo guardé para el final; Entre el asiento del conductor y el del copiloto hay un espacio para recargar el brazo y debajo hay un compartimento donde puedes guardar cosas dentro, así que lo abro y mi cuerpo se congela - ¿Qué demonios? – mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas (otra vez) sé que dije que no volvería a llorar por él, pero encontrar en su auto una fotografía, un poco antigua, de nosotros dos es… Piers me dijo un vez que él se enamoró de mí mucho antes que yo de él, veo que yo significaba mucho para él y en este momento solo puedo pensar en la tarde que pasamos en la playa, ese día inició todo lo que pasó entre él y yo.

Entré a mi casa aún sosteniendo la fotografía desgastada y me senté en la sala, he pensado miles de veces en qué habría hecho yo, si hubiese estado en China con él, qué habría pasado si tan solo lo hubiese despertado la noche en la que decidí huir, la situación de Wesker no habría sido un problema para él de eso estoy segura y más con nuestra hija en camino, cuando me enteré de su muerte pasé cada maldito segundo pensando en que si lo hubiese despertado, si solo lo hubiese despertado él seguiría con vida y siempre llegaba a la situación de tener que elegir entre Chris y Piers porque si Piers no hubiese ido a China, Chris estaría muerto ahora, mi hija estaría viva y tendría un padre, pero seríamos fugitivos y me sentiría inmensamente culpable por permitir que Chris muriera, pero ¿Valdría la pena? Estar en un país europeo fingiendo ser otra persona con mi hija y el padre de mi hija, nunca sabré si Nivans habría huido conmigo o no.

Por otro lado mi hija es un tema del que me negué a hablar por mucho tiempo, lo discutí una vez con Jake de inmediato cuando volvimos a reunirnos.

…

Estaba recostada sobre las piernas de Jake en el piso de un cuarto de hotel en Londres, fue después de sobrevivir al virus de Arias y salir del hospital – Jake ¿Qué pasó? Recuerdo que estaba con Leon y esa chica en un hospital y luego desperté en Londres… - - Ese no era un hospital, era una especie de laboratorio, el idiota de Leon me envió lejos y se quedó contigo… - - ¿Me dejaste ahí sola? – lo interrumpí, pero el continuó – Cuando volví estaba muy molesto con ese idiota con cabello de mujer, pero antes de que pudiera romperle los dientes, un ejercito de cabrones uniformados llegó al edificio y te llevaron con ellos, la chica estúpida del laboratorio dijo que estaba bien, que eran tipos que trabajaban con… no lo sé, pero Leon y yo notamos que algo no estaba bien y… cuando salimos por ti era tarde, te habían llevado en un avión y nadie sabía por qué o cómo, luego te busqué unos meses hasta que un imbécil me envió tu información y aquí estoy… - concluyó - ¿Ves esto? ¿Sabes lo que es? – le mostré la cicatriz en mi vientre y él la acarició con su mano tibia – Si lo sé - - Mi hija ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de nacer… (comencé a llorar) La sacaron de mí como si fuera una enfermedad – Jake me abrazó, creo que Jake no me había abrazado hasta ese momento, al menos no de una forma que no involucrara el sexo – Al menos tu vagina sigue intacta… Me gusta como está – dijo – Eres un imbécil sin sentimientos… - dije y él sonrió.

…

Mi teléfono vibró y me vi obligada a salir de mis recuerdos – Casi llego al punto de reunión, te mantendré informada… Ya te extraño – Chris me envió un texto con la intención de tranquilizarme, pero su efecto fue el contrario, no me gusta nada que él esté allá con esa nueva Umbrella, no confío nada en ellos – Solo espero que no haga más estupideces – pensé, Dios ¿Por qué quiero tanto a ese imbécil? Ya ni siquiera estoy molesta por lo que paso en Edonia y China, eso me hace pensar que tal vez lo nuestro es más profundo de lo que yo creo y recuerdo; De pronto alguien llama a mi puerta, me levanté y coloqué la fotografía junto con las demás, he vuelto a sentirme miserable, creo que estar con Chris me hace bien, más del que quiero aceptar – ¡Aguarda! – grito para la persona tras la puerta, ni siquiera he desempacado y ya hay alguien aquí, abro la puerta principal y mis ojos se abren completamente por la impresión – Hola (nombre) ¿Te sorprende verme? Creo que esperabas a alguien más… - - ¿Ada qué demonios? - - ¿Puedo pasar? – Ada Wong está en mi casa, no lo puedo creer…


	53. Más respuestas

**Capítulo 53: Más respuestas**

/ Tu perspectiva … /

Creo que esta es una de las situaciones más incómodas en las que he estado, Ada está sentada frente a mí y a diferencia de ella yo soy muy mala ocultando mis sentimientos, ella es como una caja fuerte, es imposible saber que está pensando o que es lo que siente en verdad – Sé que esto es raro e incómodo para ti, pero creo que te debo respuestas… - - ¿Tú me debes respuestas? Lo siento pero no estoy entendiendo nada – es la verdad no sé qué trajo esta espía hasta mi casa, pero no puedo negarme a la información, después de todo es lo que estoy buscando – Sé mucho de ti, mucho más de lo que tú sabes de mí… Supongo que debió sorprenderte en Bagdad, saber que yo te conocía bien… Te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo – Ada acentuó la palabra "mucho" de modo casi siniestro - ¿Pero de qué estás…? – comencé a decir, ella sonrió y se levantó de su asiento - Ya no estás con Leon ¿Cierto? Descuida no tienes que contestar… - yo giré en mi asiento, sé que jamás debes darle la espalda a esta mujer - ¿A qué te refieres con que me conoces? - - En el 2005 ayudé a Wesker a conseguir una muestra del parásito de "Las plagas" – me sorprendí al escuchar ese apellido - … Aún no entiendo porqué él me confió una tarea mucho más importante después de eso - …

…

/ Perspectiva de Ada … /

(Relato del pasado) Fui a España bajo las órdenes de Wesker para conseguirle una muestra del ansiado parásito, pero yo sabía que él haría mucho daño con esa muestra, porque ambas lo conocimos y era muy listo y talentoso para desarrollar armas biológicas ¿Cierto? Por eso cambie la muestra original y le entregué un sustituto a él y de alguna forma él logró hacer algo mejor que un arma con esa muestra… Hizo un escudo, una especie de protección que ayudaría a su portador a mantenerse a salvo de otros virus sin causar mayores efectos secundarios.

No conocí a profundidad sus motivos, él sabía que no podía confiar en mí y aun así me contrató de nuevo para una última misión, la acepté porque me pareció extremadamente curioso que me encomendara hacer algo así, él dijo que había encontrado un conejillo de indias, un organismo que, según él era perfecto para incubar el primer prototipo del "escudo" así que me envió a vigilarlo ¿O debería decir "VIGILARLA"? –al inicio no me pareció atractivo en lo absoluto tener que hacer algo tan aburrido para él pero luego dijo _\- Su nombre es (tu nombre y apellido) y debes encontrarla para mí_ – comencé a sospechar que se trataba de algo más que un simple sujeto de prueba y más aun cuando me dio una dirección exacta en Nueva York para comenzar a buscarte, no pude negarme, conocer la debilidad de las personas me da ventaja sobre ellas y yo jamás me imaginé que la de él fuera tan obvia y que la dejara expuesta tan fácilmente para mí, supongo que no tuvo más opción que recurrir a mí.

Y así en el 2007 comencé mi camino para encontrarte, me fue un poco difícil rastrearte porque dejaste todo y desapareciste de ese Estado, pero como dije antes conocer la debilidad de las personas me da una ventaja sobre ellas y con los registros de la dirección que Wesker me dio logre rastrear la única cosa que te llevaste contigo… O la única cosa que te enviaste por correo - … El retrato de mi abuela… - escucho a (nombre) hablar casi sin aliento tras de mí, sonrío y continúo mi historia.

Ese fue el último recurso que utilicé para encontrarte, estuve a punto de darme por vencida, pero necesitaba saber por qué Albert Wesker estaba tan interesado en una civil aparentemente "común y corriente" no podía rendirme, quería saber qué haría él cuando yo te encontrara, me refiero a que, yo soy una persona fría, pero él lo era mucho más, jamás demostró tener sentimientos de ningún tipo, ni miedo, ni dolor, ni mucho menos amor… Así que cuando te rastreé hasta California lo anoté como uno de mis logros personales más importantes. Ya te dije que pensé que eras solo una civil, pero me sorprendí mucho cuando descubrí que eras una soldado de la BSAA, cuando vine aquí no estabas en casa, aguardé durante muchos días preguntándome si me había equivocado o no, ya que todo apuntaba a que vivías aquí, pero jamás venías a tu casa y la razón era que estabas en una misión, cuando volviste te vigilé durante algunos días y me sentí aun más intrigaba cuando descubrí que mantenías una relación con Chris Redfield, (y por lo que sé esa relación sigue vigente hasta el día de hoy…) entonces pensé que se trataba de otro de sus planes despiadados (de Wesker) para torturar a las personas, en este caso a Redfield, secuestrar a su chica y usarla para sus experimentos, pero sin duda parecía un gasto de recursos estúpido e innecesario, si tomo en cuenta la cantidad que me pagó y el tiempo que tardé en encontrarte y sabía que Wesker no arriesgaría tanto sino fuera importante para él lo que yo iba a encontrar aquí, así que me apegué a mi idea original de que en realidad él te quería para él mismo.

Y así en la primavera del 2008 le notifiqué a él que te había encontrado y mi hallazgo coincidió con la finalización de su nuevo experimento – ¿Quieres el informe rápido o el completo? – le pregunté por el comunicador, pude solo enviar la información, pero en realidad quería ver su expresión cuando lo supiera, él se mantuvo frío - ¿Qué averiguaste? ¿Está viva? – dijo sin mayor emoción - La encontré… Está en California, tiene 26 años y es miembro del grupo Alfa de la BSAA norte americana, te enviaré las coordenadas exactas de su casa con el reporte completo, por ahora está en una misión con su actual novio y Capitán, Chris Redfield, volverán en una semana - puedo jurar que vi el rojo de sus ojos encenderse como fuego cuando escuchó las palabras "Novio y Chris Redfield" salir de mi boca – Lo sabía (pensé con satisfacción) ella significa algo especial para él – me mantuve al margen como si no me importara nada lo que sucedía solo para seguir midiendo sus reacciones, pero él era un hombre imposible de leer – Sigues sorprendiéndome Ada Wong, envíame el informe… - dijo sin parecer enojado o alegre, simplemente era el mismo Albert de siempre, pero él sabía que se había descubierto ante mí, por lo que me eliminó del panorama lo más rápido que pudo, aunque no pude hacer nada con mi nuevo conocimiento pues Chris fue hasta África a eliminarlo al año siguiente.

Finalicé la primera parte de mi historia y gire para ver a (nombre), está impactada, no sabe qué decir.

/ Tu perspectiva … /

Me he quedado sin palabras, mi mente viaja hacia la noche en la que Albert vino hasta aquí a "fastidiarme" aunque no puedo decir que no estaba feliz de verlo y tampoco puedo decir que no disfruté del sexo increíble que tuvimos. Las palabras de Ada me hacen pensar que ella lo supo todo, ella sabía que él y yo teníamos algo… Ella se aclara la garganta y me hace volver a la realidad – Dijiste que me debes esas respuestas… ¿Qué hiciste para creer que estás en deuda conmigo? – recuperé mi postura firme y la interrogué – Cuando te encontré en Corea estabas embarazada… Jake dijo que tu hijo era un Redfield ¿Eso era cierto? - - Creí que tu ibas a responder mis preguntas no al revés, estoy segura que vi molestia en sus ojos casi por un segundo, así que decidí responder su pregunta para medir su reacción, si ella juega a ese juego yo también lo haré – No, no era cierto Chris no era el padre de mi hija – Ada observa con curiosidad la fotografía en la que Chris y yo nos vemos fijamente el uno al otro en un bar – Eso es difícil de creer - - Él estuvo perdido en Edonia durante 6 meses… Él no pudo engendrarla en mí… Vamos, solo dilo, quieres saber si era una Redfield o una Kennedy ¿No es así? - - Tienes una mente ágil – ella expuso su debilidad a propósito para mí – Pues la verdad mi hija no era una Redfield ni tampoco era una Kennedy … - me levanté y caminé hasta estar junto a ella y tomé otra fotografía en mis manos - … Mi hija era una Nivans – dije con nostalgia y Ada sonrió – ¿Es él? Te agradezco por responder mi única pregunta… - - La verdad no estaba del todo segura, juré hasta el último día que ese bebé era de Piers, pero había una posibilidad de que fuera el resultado de la última vez que estuve con Leon en Rusia… - agregué a mi historia solo para ver la reacción de Ada, pero ella se mantuvo fría hasta el último segundo.

Regresé a mi asiento con la foto de Piers en mis manos – Era muy guapo ¿No es así? – dije y Ada volvió a sentarse frente a mí – Si que lo fue ¿Qué edad tenía? - - 26 (me sonroje) lo sé era unos años menor que yo pero… - - Te entiendo – ella responde y recuerdo que ella supera en edad a Leon al igual que yo a Piers, a decir verdad Nivans no es el hombre más joven con el que he estado, Jake tiene una década menos que yo y aunque me avergüenza un poco, no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho con ninguno de los dos – Ahora si vas a decirme qué ocurrió ¿Por qué debiste venir hasta aquí a contarme la verdad? – ella respira profundo y comienza a narrar…

/ Perspectiva de Ada… /

(Relato de Ada) Un tiempo después de eso comencé a trabajar con Simons… - Antes debes saber que he hecho cosas malas, pero no me arrepiento de ninguna más que de las que te he hecho a ti… - debes imaginar mi sorpresa cuando el maldito me envió por su nuevo conejillo de indias y vi que eras tú otra vez, creo que Simons tenía documentos o pruebas de que Wesker había experimentado en ti y por eso te escogió … Lo siento (nombre) sé que no debí llevarte con él, pero jamás imaginé que él te haría tanto daño ni que te llevaría tan lejos que ya no pude hacer nada para ayudarte, pero sentía mucha curiosidad por lo que Wesker te hizo, nunca supe a profundidad si te infectó o no, supongo que eso solo fue la coartada para que yo te buscara… luego recibí una cantidad de dinero impactante solo por volver a tu casa y recuperar un trozo de evidencia, la única prueba tangible que quedaba de tu antigua relación con Wesker – La fotografía… tú la enviaste a la BSAA – dice (nombre) viendo hacia el piso, no se por qué pero comienzo a sentir ansiedad, no es muy común que eso suceda, la persona que más molestias me ha causado hasta ahora fue Svetlana Belikova _**(de Resident Evil: Damnation)**_ la maldita sabía moverse rápido, pero esta mujer frente a mí está empezando a ponerme nerviosa así que mi mente comienza a trazar una ruta de escape en caso de necesitarla - No (nombre)… te equivocas yo no fui quien la envió – digo, pero antes de que pueda reaccionar ella está sobre mí, nunca había visto a alguien moverse tan rápido, fue entonces cuando me enteré de que el virus de Wesker si funcinó porque los ojos de (nombre) brillan como el fuego igual que los de él…

/ Tu Perspectiva … /

No sé que ocurrió, en un segundo estaba en mi asiento sintiendo como una sensación de calor aumentaba en mi interior y al siguiente estoy sobre Ada, la impacté con tal fuerza que hice que el sofá girara hasta caer al suelo con nosotras encima – (nombre)… espera… yo…. – dice casi sin aliento debajo de mí - ¿Tienes idea de lo que has hecho? – ella golpea mi vientre, mis costillas y mi rostro, pero yo no puedo sentir dolor, solo odio – Si no me hubieras llevado con Simons no me habría violado de formas que no te imaginas, perdí esos dos meses junto a Piers por tu culpa ¡Perra!... – golpeo su rostro con mi mano derecha – Si no hubieses robado la fotografía de Wesker yo habría ido a China y tal vez Piers seguiría con vida… ¿Querías ver que hacían el virus de Wesker y el de Simons juntos? Pues ahora puedes verlo de cerca… - presiono lo más fuerte que puedo su cuello hasta que veo la sangre salir de su nariz… Y entonces me doy cuenta… - Soy como Wesker… estoy usando mi poder para dañar a alguien, la suelto enseguida y me retiro, ella comienza a toser desesperada por hacer llegar oxígeno a su cerebro – Ada lo siento… lo siento… - digo retrocediendo – Escucha… Puedo ayudarte a … - me acerco a ella y pone su arma directamente en mi cara – Aléjate … - dice en un ataque de tos.

Me levanto y corro a la cocina por un poco de agua y vuelvo corriendo, pero ella se ha ido – Ada… lo siento! – es todo lo que pude decir, vuelvo a colocar cada cosa en su sitio y algo llama mi atención, Ada no vino con las manos vacías, la fotografía original de Albert y yo está aquí en mi casa, me siento en el piso y la veo – Wesker no me infectó la noche en la que me visitó aquí en mi casa – digo en voz alta, todo siguió normal después de eso, excepto por mis sospechas de embarazo y estoy segura de que no me infectó esa noche porque, cuando se me notificó en la base que no podría tener hijos jamás no se encontró ningún agente extraño dentro de mí, lo que significa que debió ser luego.

Giré la fotografía y noté que tiene algo extraño, con mi uña comienzo a raspar el reverso, tiene una especie de pintura y unas letras aparecen en cuanto termino de raspar – _TRICEL "AW" 220-555 África_ – está escrito en la parte trasera y fue cubierto casi perfectamente con esta especie de pintura blanca - ¿Qué demonios? – esperaba tener un recuerdo nuevo, pero nada ocurrió y me quedé ahí en el piso de mi sala lamentándome por haber lastimado a tal grado a Ada y por no recordar nada más.

/ Perspectiva de Leon … /

Siento que hace años que no vengo a mi propia casa, respiro profundo y veo el edificio, realmente no quiero entrar, pero por el momento no tengo a dónde ir, subo en el ascensor y un recuerdo viene a mi mente:

A finales del 2011 cuando volví de Eslavia del Este, estaba agotado y aunque los Tyrant me dieron una paliza, mi agotamiento no era no físico sino mental, intenté contactar a (nombre) desde que volví, pero no obtuve respuesta alguna, en ese entonces Hannigan no sabía nada de nosotros por lo que no podía pedirle que la buscara para mí, el sonido de cada piso hacía eco en mi mente, tal como ahora, respiré profundo y salí del ascensor pensando en JD, ese pobre joven que solo quería ayudar a Buddy, estaba entusiasmado de una forma casi infantil con América y ahora estaba muerto, introduje la llave en la cerradura y entré, todo parecía normal, hasta que fui a mi habitación y me lleve una sorpresa más que agradable – Ya era hora… - dijo casi en un gemido, (nombre) estaba ahí completamente desnuda bajo mis sábanas, fue como medicina para mí todo el daño que había sufrido se desvaneció en segundos y más aún cuando ella comenzó a tocar su cuerpo lentamente frente a mí.

….

Lo recuerdo como si hubiese sido ayer, las puertas del elevador se abrieron y me sacaron de mi recuerdo, respiré profundo una vez más y entre en mi apartamento – Bienvenido… - me paralizo al encontrar a (nombre) en mi apartamento – Lo siento aún tenía la llave, así que entré… - dice y se levanta del sofá – El Mustang rojo de allá abajo ¿Es tuyo? – pregunto – Si ¿Te gusta? - - Es lindo pero prefiero las motocicletas - - Lo sé… ¿Cómo estás? No aguarda ve a darte un ducha y hablamos luego – dice y se retira hacia la cocina, aun no sé en qué condiciones estamos, pero decido hacer lo que dijo.

Todos esos pobres muchachos del metro SWAT no salen de mi mente - ¿Cómo pude ser tan ciego? ¿Por qué no noté antes que parecía sospechoso? Si no hubiese estado concentrado en mis asuntos personales tal vez habría salvado a todos esos oficiales que solo hacían su trabajo – comienzo a golpear la pared con mis puños, la golpeo tan fuerte que empiezo a sangrar, pero no me importa el dolor, estoy furioso, Patricio huyó y tal vez jamás vuelva a verlo, continúo golpeando la pared hasta que mi sangre se mezcla con el agua de la ducha, de pronto una mano me detiene, (nombre) se mete con la ropa puesta a la ducha y me abraza con fuerza, yo no estoy seguro de querer abrazarla y no es porque no la quiera sino porque no quiero volver a perder la cabeza por ella – Tus amigos están muertos… Sé lo que se siente, ser la única sobreviviente, pero lastimarte no los traerá de vuelta, lo sé por experiencia y tú también – ella dice, el calor de su cuerpo se mezcla con el mío y yo por fin me doy por vencido, la abrazo con todas mis fuerzas – Sabes que me cortaría cada parte de mi cuerpo con mis uñas si eso trajera a mi familia de vuelta, pero eso no va a pasar, lo único que nos queda es seguir adelante y cogernos a aquellos que nos hicieron daño – dice con odio y yo me alejo de ella, pude ver un ligero tono rojo desaparecer de sus ojos - ¿(nombre) qué ocurre? – ella sonríe y ha vuelto a ser la misma de siempre, aparentemente – No lo sé, solo lo dije para hacerte sentir mejor, iré a cambiarme de ropa – sale de la ducha y se retira, no puedo evitar notar que hay algo diferente en ella.

Decidí no cenar, quiero estar solo, pero ella se niega a apartarse de mi lado y temo que pronto voy a desear tenerla entre mis brazos otra vez – Sabes unas vacaciones realmente funcionan… - dice y se sienta a un lado de mi cama, un sentimiento de molestia se apodera de mí, ella está feliz por sus vacaciones con Redfield, casi puedo escucharla decir – " _Si no te hubieses ido estarías bien y me tendrías contigo aun"_ – y me llena de ira porque sé que soy yo mismo quien se dice eso – Creo que quieres descansar… Te dejaré solo, después de todo debo volver a mi casa a preparar todo - - ¿Todo? ¿Te irás de nuevo? – ella se detiene y me mira a los ojos, amo ver sus ojos hermosos – Si, me iré a Nueva York por unos días… Debo ver a alguien ahí, ahora descansa – termina pero antes de que pueda irse la tomo del brazo, sé que dije que no quería caer de nuevo, pero es tarde – Quédate… - digo y ella parece luchar con sus deseos de irse, me entristece porque parece incómoda, como si en realidad no desea estar conmigo, pero decide quedarse aquí, apaga la luz y se asoma a la ventana que da hacia la calle - ¿Temes que alguien robe tu auto? – noto que ella ha vigilado ese auto cada dos minutos a lo largo de la tarde - ¿De dónde sacaste ese auto? Solo hay una cosa que cuidas así en este mundo y es tu arma ¿Dónde está? – la interrogo y ella se sienta junto a la ventana y enciende un cigarrillo – Ese auto le pertenecía a Piers, era como un legado familiar, todos en su familia fueron soldados y con la muerte de Alice (su hija no nacida) se termina la línea de sucesión, así que aunque no lo merezca ahora me pertenece a mí – finaliza y continúa fumando, yo aún siento dolor al verla tan apegada a la idea de que su hija pertenecía a su estúpido compañero y no a mí.

Sé que algo le está ocurriendo así que… - ¿Qué le pasó a tu arma? – pregunto una vez más y esta vez si puedo ver claramente cómo sus ojos se vuelven rojos y luego regresan a la normalidad, ella gira hacia mí como si nada hubiese ocurrido – Oye se supone que debes descansar ya te lo contaré por la mañana – dice sonriendo y lanza la colilla por la ventana, se recuesta junto a mí de forma casi rígida y luego gira hacia mí y me observa como estudiándome, pero yo solo pienso en besarla, me acerco hasta estar muy cerca y acaricio su rostro y por fin pongo mis labios contra los suyos, ella acepta mi beso con timidez, en cuestión de segundos siento mi erección crecer dentro de mi pantalón, comienzo a recorrer su cuerpo con mis manos, no puedo esperar más ya quiero hacerla mía y ella lo sabe, rápidamente se sitúa sobre mí y comienza a quitarse la camisa lentamente – No sabes cuánto me gusta verte encima de mí… - digo sin saber que esas estúpidas palabras acabarían con todo - ¿Qué? – ella se detiene y vuelve a colocarse la camisa y se retira rápidamente - ¿Qué ocurrió? – digo temiendo quedarme con mi erección y sin (nombre) – Ya sé cómo me encontró Wesker y también sé quien me llevó con Simons… Pero eso ya lo sabías ¿No es así? – ella pregunta y yo me congelo creo que esto va a terminar peor de lo que pensé.


	54. Un tropiezo

**Capítulo 54: Un tropiezo**

/ Tu perspectiva … /

Hace unos años pasamos momentos muy buenos Leon y yo, eso es algo que nadie nos podrá quitar y jamás podré olvidarlo, llegué a pensar que él era el hombre indicado para mí, pero las cosas buenas jamás duran lo suficiente en mi vida, nuestra relación ha sido intermitente desde el desastre del 2013, lo he visto como un aliado y como un enemigo y esta noche estoy dispuesta a olvidar todo eso, tal vez sea mala idea, pero quien puede negarse a esos ojos azules y ese rostro prefecto y más aún cuando sus ojos te ven con deseo y sus manos te tocan con lujuria.

Me recosté junto a él y no dudó en acariciarme lentamente, sabe que puede doblegarme en segundos y así fue cuando puso sus labios contra los míos no pude negarme y peor aun no solo, no pude negarme sino que yo deseaba sentirlo dentro de mí, es la misma situación que con Wesker lo quise mucho (a quien quiero engañar aún los quiero a ambos), no podía negarme a estar con él una vez más. No lo soporto más, el deseo es muy fuerte así que me coloco encima de él y comienzo a quitar mi camisa lentamente frente a él mientras estimulo su entrepierna con mis movimientos – No sabes cuanto me gusta verte encima de mí … - dice con mucha lujuria y entonces mi mente viaja a una semana atrás cuando volvíamos del bar hacia el hotel en un taxi:

(Pasado) Bajamos del taxi y corrimos al hotel, Chris y yo porque estábamos ansiosos por tener sexo y los muchachos porque ya no querían cargar a Nadia, Chris acaricia mi trasero sin que los muchachos se den cuanta, están demasiado ebrios… Por fin llegamos a nuestro piso y nos dirigimos a nuestras habitaciones, abrí la puerta de la nuestra y repentinamente Chris me cargó sobre sus brazos, entramos y me arrojó a la cama, yo me deshice con desesperación de cada prenda de ropa que me separa de la desnudez, él me observa y sonríe, separo mis piernas y él respira profundo – Esa es mi chica – dice y yo comienzo a rozar mi humedad con la punta de mis dedos – Se siente bien, pero sería mejor si fuera tu lengua – gemí y él se quitó la camisa rápidamente y se puso de rodillas frente a mí, observó unos segundos más cómo me estimulaba sola y luego asumió el control de la situación.

Formé un arco con mi espalda cuando sentí el calor de la lengua de Chris en mi intimidad, sus movimientos fueron lentos y excitantes al inicio, pero luego le supliqué que aumentara la velocidad y comencé a gemir cuando sentí sus dedos hábiles dentro de mí, se mueven hacia adentro y hacia afuera acompañados por su lengua, es el final perfecto para un día casi perfecto (casi porque me perdí y no sé cómo). Me sujeto de su cabello corto y oscuro, sé que no tardaré mucho más en liberarme, pero lo dejo seguir, después de todo quien querría que esas manos hábiles dejaran de estimularla cuando se siente tan bien, quiero que esto dure mucho tiempo así que lo obligo a llegar hasta mis labios y me besa con energía, mientras siento mi propio sabor en sus labios, después de unos minutos él se quitó el pantalón y volvió a situarse sobre mí – Aguarda ahora es mi turno – dije y giré hasta estar sobre él, lo introduje dentro de mí lentamente observando su cara de satisfacción y comencé a moverme con fuerza y rapidez, en este momento ya nada importaba solo la increíble sensación de un orgasmo que se aproxima desde dentro de mí, sus manos empujan mi trasero para marcar su ritmo en mis movimientos mientras yo estimulo mis propios pechos frente a su atenta mirada, la luz de la habitación está encendida así que puedo ver cada uno de sus gesto y él puede ver los míos y en efecto la luz permanece encendida por ese motivo - Estoy a punto de terminar… - grite y en cuestión de unos minutos mis fluidos salieron de mi cuerpo acompañados de mis gritos de placer.

Me costó mucho trabajo recuperar el aliento, Chris se levanta hasta estar sentado frente a mí – Eres perfecta ¿Lo sabías? – dice y vuelve a besar mis labios, luego me hace girar hasta colocarme como un perrito sobre la cama – Relájate y confía en mí… - dice comienza a frotarse contra mi trasero, comienzo a ponerme nerviosa porque sé en qué dirección vamos, él humedece su dedo medio en mi boca y luego lo introduce lentamente mi otra entrada, mi cuerpo se tensa, pero sorprendentemente se siente mejor de lo que imaginé, hace eso durante unos minutos hasta que considera que estoy lista - ¿Puedo hacerlo? – me pregunta… sé que no le permití a Piers penetrarme por atrás en Edonia, pero en ese momento no sabía todo lo que Simons me había hecho y sin dudas ahora si estoy lista para permitirle al hombre que quiero hacérmelo porque ya no tengo más que perder y así lo hizo se introdujo lentamente en mí con un gruñido de placer.

Como lo imaginé no sentí dolor, solo placer, Chris parecía nervioso al inicio como si temiera lastimarme, pero poco a poco su temor desapareció y fue sustituido por puro placer, con cada embestida gruñe como si estuviera acercándose lenta y deliciosamente al orgasmo, de vez en cuando golpea con la palma de su mano mi trasero o se acerca para besar mis labios, porque a pesar de estar muy excitado jamás se olvida de asegurarse que ambos estemos disfrutando de la situación. Jake es el hombre más lujurioso que he conocido; Sin embargo Chris, en ocasiones se deja llevar por su instinto y termina siendo, al igual que Jake, salvaje durante el sexo. Por fin él termina derramando su esencia dentro de mí y se retira lentamente, yo intento recuperar el aliento y él me abraza con fuerza – Nunca voy a tener suficiente de ti… No sabes cuánto me gusta verte encima de mí … - dice en un gemido y yo me siento aún más complacida.

…

(Presente) Las palabras que Leon utilizó son exactamente las mismas que Chris usó en el hotel en Colorado - ¿Qué? – pregunto, no puedo creer que esas palabras trajeran ese recuerdo a mi mente en este momento - No puedo hacerlo - pensé, Chris está en mi mente ahora y de pronto siento que está muy mal que yo esté aquí con Leon y él esté allá arriesgando su vida - ¿Qué ocurrió? – me pregunta Leon, estoy molesta conmigo porque no tuve problemas para estar con él en Rusia cuando acababa de terminar mi relación con Piers y no tuve problemas para estar con Chris en el 2010 cuando obviamente tenía una relación con Leon, aunque Chris me había roto el corazón no dudé en volver a hacerlo con él aún sabiendo que vería a Leon al finalizar la misión y ahora no puedo siquiera ver a Leon a los ojos porque temo ver los ojos de Chris - Necesito salir de aquí - pienso así que traigo el tema más incomodo que mi mente pudo imaginar – Ya sé cómo me encontró Wesker y también sé quién me llevó con Simons… - noté rápidamente cómo la postura de Leon se vuelve rígida - … Pero eso tú ya lo sabías ¿No es así? – solo intento aclarar mis sospechas y él se levanta dándome la espalda – (nombre) yo… - él titubea, me levanté rápidamente, en el fondo aún deseaba que él me dijera que no era cierto, que él no lo sabía, pero no fue así – Vamos Leon solo responde la maldita pregunta – siento como la ira aumenta a pasos gigantes dentro de mí - … Si lo sabía, pero escucha yo no… - intentó explicarme, pero yo no quería escuchar, así que me levanté, fui hacia la ventana y recogí mis cosas.

Leon se levantó rápidamente y me sujetó de los brazos – Debes escucharme - - ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué DEBO hacerlo? – pregunté cada vez más furiosa – Yo no lo supe hasta hace poco… - - Dime que fue después de mi incidente con Arias (sentí que estaba suplicándole) y no te atrevas a mentir porque lo sabré… - él respiró profundo como si supiera que no será nada bueno lo que vendrá después de su respuesta – Fue en ese momento, fue entonces cuando me enteré – sentí el fuego arder dentro de mí y Leon cambio sus palabras - Está bien fue antes… Pero (nombre) lo hice por ti, sabía que te haría mucho daño enterarte de algo así… - - No lo hiciste por mí… - dije y en un movimiento rápido lo tomé del cuello, Dios sabe que yo adoro a este hombre, pero en este momento no pienso en nada más que en matarlo, puedo ver la desesperación en sus ojos, golpea mis brazos, sé que no quiere hacerme daño, pero sin notarlo no le estoy dejando más opciones... Ahora recuerdo que Jake siempre me decía – "Eres fuerte, rápida y ágil, pero te falta equilibrio, no te dejes llevar…" – no entendía lo sabio que es Jake cuando se trata de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, pero estoy a punto de averiguar a qué se refería…

/ Perspectiva de Leon… /

Poco a poco siento como el oxigeno abandona a mi cerebro, en verdad no quiero dañarla, pero debo hacer algo antes de que me mate, nunca creí que fuera capaz de hacerme esto, pero ahora puedo ver en sus ojos de color rojo que no se detendrá hasta matarme.

Le lanzo un golpe en el abdomen, para debilitarla, pero es inútil, lo intento una vez más con un poco más de fuerza y más cerca de su estómago, pero ella no se mueve en lo absoluto, mi fuerza me está abandonando, debo hacer algo pronto, tomo ventaja de mi rapidez y agilidad y con un movimiento rápido logro alcanzar su cadera con mi pierna, la pateo lo más fuerte que puedo, porque algo en mi interior me dice que es mi única salida, nunca quise hacerle daño y si la patee justo en ese lugar fue para desequilibrarla o aturdirla, juro que no noté lo cerca que estábamos de la ventana, ni imaginé que mi golpe sería mucho más efectivo de lo que pensé.

Todo ocurrió tan rápido, en un segundo estoy luchando por mi vida y al siguiente caigo al piso, levanto la vista justo a tiempo para verla tambalearse justo en el borde de la ventana, entre un ataque de tos y un mareo demasiado molesto me levanto rápidamente y le extiendo mi mano, pero es muy tarde, con un grito leve ella rompe el cristal y cae desde mi apartamento hasta la calle, son siete pisos de caída libre – ¡(NOMBRE)! – grité con desesperación viéndola caer sin poder hacer nada, intenté ignorar lo desorientado que estoy y corrí hasta el ascensor - ¡Mierda, date prisa! – grité y corrí hacia las escaleras, bajé lo más rápido que pude, mi visión aún es doble, pero me esfuerzo por llegar rápido.

Es de noche y para mi suerte nadie vio lo que ocurrió (creo) aunque por el momento no me importa, esto puede ser muy grave para mí, si ella muere nunca me lo perdonaría y al mismo tiempo podría ir a la cárcel por asesinar a la mujer que quiero, salí hacia la calle y lo primero que encontré fueron todos los trozos del cristal de mi ventana y un lago espantoso de sangre, por instinto veo en dirección opuesta donde estaba su auto y solamente hay un espacio vacío – (nombre) no está tampoco el auto – digo en voz baja y me acerco a la sangre en el piso – (nombre) lo siento… Yo no quería lastimarte… - digo y me sorprendo al ver como su sangre se evapora entre llamas hasta quedar reducida a nada, me quedo ahí en la mitad de la calle preguntándome qué paso.

/ Tu perspectiva … /

Todo se mueve a mi alrededor, puedo escuchar un zumbido que me está volviendo loca, no siento mi cuerpo es como si estuviese en una de esas pesadillas en las que no puedes moverte, mi corazón late con fuerza, estoy aterrada y no puedo recordar nada, lentamente recupero la movilidad en mi cuerpo – Dios ¿Qué mierda me pasó? – susurro porque aún no puedo hablar bien, comienzo a sentir como si mi sangre fuera fuego y me estuviera quemando por dentro, siento muchos deseos de vomitar, intento contenerme para no ensuciar el auto, pero no lo logro y giro mi rostro hacia un lado y comienzo a vomitar, me paralizo al ver la cantidad de sangre que estoy vomitando, por fin termino y siento como las manos de alguien colocan mi cabeza de nuevo en la posición correcta, yo me esfuerzo en averiguar de quien se trata, pero es inútil no puedo girar el cuello, es como si mi cuerpo se hubiese roto en muchas partes.

Después de varios minutos, estoy totalmente lúcida, levanto mi cabeza para darme cuenta de que mis piernas están rotas en varios pedazos – ¡Por Dios! Cómo puedo seguir con vida – digo y hasta ese momento soy consciente del suero que está conectado a mi brazo derecho – Estoy en el auto de Piers, pero cómo… - veo en todas direcciones y me doy cuenta de que he recuperado la movilidad normal en mi cuello, de pronto la puerta del copiloto se abre y mi salvador entra en el auto – Sobreviviste… Eso es bueno, pero es decepcionante – dice con su voz elegante y malévola - ¿Wesker? ¿Qué demonios? – me sorprendo - ¿Acaso nadie te enseñó a caer de pie? Eres una estúpida, dejaste que tu cuerpo se hiciera mierda, estás sanando lentamente y eso también es decepcionante… - dice y yo no lo puedo creer, cuántas veces imaginé verlo de nuevo y solo podía sentir miedo, pero ahora siento mucha alegría.

Él se quita sus gafas y me observa con desdén – Es increíble que después de tantos años aún no sepas controlarlo, pero siempre lo supe, eres una inútil… - - ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Estoy soñando? - - Deja de hablar estupideces y concéntrate, no entiendo como has sobrevivido hasta ahora… - - ¿Concentrarme cómo? ¿Para qué? – él respiró profundamente como si deseara ahorcarme, pero se está conteniendo – Cierra la puta boca y haz lo que te digo – yo decidí que mientras más pronto hiciera lo que él decía, más pronto tendría mis respuestas. Respiré profundamente, esta es la sensación más extraña que he tenido hasta ahora, estar partida en pedazos y aún con vida y luego al tranquilizarme note como mi cuerpo ardía como el fuego (pero sin quemar realmente) y cuando se terminó había vuelto a la normalidad, Albert sonrió frente a mí – Dime ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – pregunte mientras intentaba salir a tropezones del auto, salí por la puerta del conductor (el auto solo tiene dos puertas) y él salió por la del copiloto y se quedó del otro lado del auto - ¿Qué quiero? – yo temí que se fuera así que crucé hacia su lado y él me observó sin mayor emoción.

Me acerqué lentamente a él - ¿Cómo me encontraste? ¿Por qué me ayudaste? ¿Por qué jamás volviste por mí? – él parece cada vez más molesto, pero no me importa – Es fácil seguir la estupidez de Redfield y el ego de Leon y entre ellos siempre estás tú – dijo con una mueca de… ¿Odio? - ¿Me haz estado vigilando? – no pude evitar sonreír y sin darme cuenta estoy justo frente a él – A ti no, al virus que llevas dentro - - Albert ¿Aún me quieres? – pregunté sin pensarlo y él sonrió - ¿Aún? ¿De qué hablas? ¿Amor? Eso no ha existido jamás en mí y menos por ti – dijo y aunque me duelen sus palabras me niego a creerlas – Te conozco Albert y sé que mientes… - dije pegando mi cuerpo al suyo, no puedo creer que puedo sentir su calor y su cuerpo delgado y firme, con un movimiento rápido me sujeta del cuello y me golpea contra el auto con fuerza, es tan rápido que no me di cuenta de que estamos sobre el capó – Veo que aún no aprendes nada – dice ejerciendo presión en mi cuello – Te mataría pero necesito estudiarte… Pero sabes puedo hacer que sufras eso sería divertido ¿A quién quieres que mate primero? ¿Chris o Leon? – dice con satisfacción en su rostro – No puedes matar a Chris ya lo intentaste en África ¿No es así? – digo y sus ojos se vuelven rojos, levanta su mano como si fuera a golpearme, pero justo antes de tocar mi rostro se detiene y para mi sorpresa retira su mano de mi cuello.

Es increíble, puedo ver la duda en su rostro, antes de que se aleje abro mis piernas y lo rodeo con ellas – No vas a hacerme daño y lo sabes ¿No es así? – él no me mira a los ojos, me siento para estar más cerca de su rostro (aunque es imposible, sus 1.90 de estatura no me permitirán jamás estar a su altura) coloco mis manos en su pecho - ¿Por qué haces esto? Siempre vienes a mí fingiendo querer hacerme daño - - ¿Fingiendo? No te equivoques, la única razón por la que aun no te mato es… - puse mi mano contra sus labios para hacerlo callar – No haz cambiado nada desde la última vez que nos vimos, pero sabes... me gustaban más tus ojos azules – dije y él sonrió – Siempre dices eso – respondió - ¿Siempre? ¿ De qué hablas? – con rudeza volvió a recostarme sobre el capó – Oye con cuidado, no quiero abollar el auto – me quejé y él se acercó a mí quedando totalmente encima de mí, luego recorrió mi rostro con sus dedos ¿Acaso es una caricia? No lo sé, pero eso parece, su mano desciende lentamente hasta llegar a mi pecho – Aguarda… - dije y retiré el guante que trae puesto, quería sentir su piel y parece que él también porque luego de eso metió su mano bajo mi camisa, cerré los ojos cuando sentí su piel tibia contra mi pezón, con mis manos recorrí su cuerpo hasta llegar a su entrepierna, él gruñó cuando comencé a estimularlo, cada vez está más excitado puedo sentirlo así que sonreí y continué – Tú no puedes resistirte a mí – él parecía sorprendido por mis palabras, pero no dijo nada solo puso sus labios contra los míos, no puedo describir la sensación placentera que me provocó el solo hecho de volver a probar su escancia, es como si fuera un sueño, un sueño del que no quiero despertar.

…

Escucho un sonido, estridente y enloquecedor, estoy desorientada, no puedo recordar nada, lo único que puedo sentir es un terrible dolor en todo mi cuerpo especialmente en mi espalda, mi cadera y mi… lentamente logro abrir mis ojos y me doy cuneta que el sonido estridente es la bocina de mi Boss 429 (el auto) mi cara está pegada al volante y hace que la bocina suene sin parar – Pero qué… - digo mientras me levanto, el sonido se detiene, pero el dolor permanece - ¿Qué pasó? – logro ver mi ropa sucia y rasgada, pero aún no puedo recordar que pasó, intento levantarme pero no puedo, las lágrimas comienzan a salir de mis ojos por el terrible dolor que estoy experimentando, puse mi mano contra mi entrepierna – Mierda… me duele mucho – estoy sangrando, pero no me parece raro porque la mayor parte de mi cuerpo también está sangrando, de pronto noto algo extraño hay una inyección en mi muslo derecho – ¿Qué es esto? – digo y la retiro de mí, casi al instante mi cuerpo comenzó a regenerarse, mi piel se vuelve roja y arde en llamas que no queman, hasta que por fin estoy completamente sana - ¡Dios! - respiro con dificultad, el dolor se ha ido y he dejado de sangrar, ahora que estoy curada me queda un problema más, estoy perdida y deshidratada - ¿Dónde diablos estoy? – salgo del auto y comienzo a caminar, estoy en una colina árida, puedo ver una ciudad a la distancia así que regreso a mi auto, enciendo el motor y comienzo a bajar de la colina. Un tiempo después he logrado llegar a la ciudad y ahora estoy segura de dónde estoy, es la última ciudad antes de llegar a la base de la BSAA, es extraño porque fue cerca de aquí donde Ada me secuestró para llevarme con Simons.

Entré a un establecimiento – Necesito líquidos - corro al refrigerador y tomo una botella con agua y comienzo a beberla, la acabe en cuestión de segundos, pero no es suficiente así que tomo una segunda botella - Oye debes pagarlas antes de beberlas – la encargada de la tienda se acerca y se sorprende al ver mi estado, mi ropa está rasgada y cubierta de sangre - ¿Quieres que llame a la policía? – dice y comienza a caminar hacia el teléfono – No, no, aguarda – corrí y la golpee en la nuca dejándola inconsciente en un instante – Lo siento, lo siento – dije y corrí de nuevo a mi auto – el camino de aquí a mi casa es extremadamente largo y aunque mi auto es veloz temo que tardaré mucho tiempo en llegar.

Estoy nerviosa porque no sé cuanto tiempo ha pasado y realmente odiaría haberme perdido la reunión con Jill, mi teléfono comienza a sonar en la guantera del auto así que me detengo y lo tomo – Leon – su nombre aparece en la pantalla, el recuerdo vuelve a mi mente inmediatamente, intenté asesinarlo y caí desde su ventana… Que locura, presioné el botón y su voz salió inmediatamente – ¡(nombre)! Por favor contesta… necesito saber que estás bien, (nombre) por favor – está muy ebrio, yo no sé si quiero hablar con él así que corto la llamada sin decir una sola palabra – Leon sabía que Ada causó todos mis problemas y no fue capaz de decirme nada… - siento ira de nuevo así que vuelvo a conducir.

Por fin estoy en mi casa, me he duchado y me siento mucho mejor, pero aún me pregunto cómo conduje hasta allá en ese estado y quién puso esa inyección en mi cuerpo – Esto es una mierda, justo cuando estoy a punto de obtener las respuestas … ahora tengo aún más dudas- la buena noticia es que solo estuve perdida por un día lo que significa que aún tengo tiempo para ir hasta el otro lado del país a ver a Jill. Me recuesto en mi cama y reviso por milésima vez mi teléfono esperando ver un mensaje de Chris, pero es inútil, lo último que supe de él es que estaba en Louisiana y eso fue todo, en este momento sería perfecto uno de sus abrazos y ver sus ojos frente a mí, pero me conformaría con saber que está vivo, sé que no debo hacerlo, pero no lo soporto más así que decido enviarle un mensaje – Chris necesito saber que estás bien, solo dime si sigues con vida por favor… Te extraño – escribo y presiono enviar, suspiro y me levanto, debo empacar.

Tengo la sensación de que he olvidado importante así que hago un inventario mental, mi ropa, mi teléfono, mis pertenencias preciadas (nunca salgo de casa sin mi collar de cuentas y una fotografía de mi abuela y otra de Piers, siempre los llevo conmigo) siento un terrible vacío al no tener mi Desert, cada día intento recordar que ocurrió el día que la perdí y es inútil. Mi teléfono vuelve a sonar sacándome de mi pensamiento – Es Leon, otra vez - pienso y contesto la llamada – (nombre) escúchame por favor, no cortes la llamada… - - Leon estás muy ebrio deberías… - por fin le permito escuchar mi voz - Preciosa estoy feliz de que estés bien me tenías preocupado – dice tropezando con su propia lengua – Te busqué por todas partes… Debes saber que no fue mi intención lanzarte por la ventana, nena de verdad lo siento - - Escucha Leon, yo siento haberte lastimado y descuida no me lanzaste por la ventana, yo me resbalé, dúchate y come algo, no es bueno que estés ebrio - - Por favor ven aquí necesito verte o déjame ir a donde estás - - Escucha no puedes conducir con lo ebrio que estás y yo debo irme, no debes sentirte culpable… Adiós Leon - - No, espera (nombre) … - corté la llamada y salí de mi casa, el taxi estaba esperándome para llevarme al aeropuerto a mi tan ansiada reunión con Jill.


	55. Jill

**Capítulo 55: Jill**

/ Perspectiva de Jill … /

Es muy temprano y ya estoy en el punto de reunión, estoy muy ansiosa, esta es la tercera vez que me veo al espejo, mi rostro aún me parece ajeno, siempre amé mi cabello castaño con mis ojos azules y ahora mi cabello es rubio pálido al igual que mi piel y mis ojos son de color gris, un sujeto frente a mí me mira y sonríe, cree que estoy coqueteando con él, yo sonrío y vuelvo a mi taza de té caliente, al fin me han permitido salir y estoy feliz de pasar mi día libre así, esperando a que (nombre) llegue - ¿Y si no viene? ¿Qué tal si cambió de opinión? ¿Qué tal si no recibió el mensaje? – siento un fuerte dolor en el pecho al pensar que (nombre) decidiera no asistir a nuestra reunión, las lágrimas están a punto de salir de mis ojos – Hola hermosa ¿Puedo acompañarte? – el tipo se me acerca – Claro, pero espero a alguien así que… - el sujeto asiente y se sienta frente a mí – Seguro me iré cuando tu novio llegue, no quiero problemas… - dice erróneamente y yo me sonrojo.

La pasé realmente mal los primeros años de mi recuperación porque me sentía totalmente fuera de mí, por años fui solamente un vegetal que observaba impotente lo que pasaba a su alrededor, la peor parte es que pude sentir hasta el último segundo el dolor que me provocaron y ni siquiera podía sujetar mi propio cuerpo para resistir el dolor, pensé que iba a perder la cabeza y cuando por fin fui libre de esa pesadilla y volví a mi casa (figurativamente porque no me permitieron salir de la base) la única persona a quien quería ver era a (nombre) pero ella jamás fue a verme, ni se comunicó conmigo, eso fue un golpe muy duro, mucho más de los que soporté por parte de Wesker - ¿Eres británica? – el hombre frente a mí me interroga y me veo forzada a salir de mi pensamiento - ¿Qué? Oh no soy francesa – mentí, bueno en realidad no mentí, porque mi padre era francés - ¿Francesa? Lindo… ¿Y estás de vacaciones? - - Si… - me limité a responder - ¿Cuestiones de amor? Francia es muy romántica ¿No? Supongo que sus chicas son iguales – dice y yo alzo mi ceja, sé que él no intenta nada malo conmigo, solo es un hombre que vio la oportunidad de almorzar acompañado y realmente no quiero ser grosera, pero no quiero que (nombre) llegue y piense que vine hasta aquí por alguien más.

Ha pasado una hora y aunque llegué antes de lo planeado, estoy aún más nerviosa – Barry me aseguró que (nombre) recibió el mensaje – pienso mientras el hombre frente a mí continua hablando, tomo mi espejo y me veo en él una última vez, el reloj marca las 12:30 al fin es hora, veo en todas direcciones esperando encontrarla – Camarero – extiendo mi mano - ¿Si? – el chico se acerca – Necesito que me prepares una bebida especial – le dedico un guiño y él se sonroja – Necesito una limonada con un toque de pepino y frambuesa con tres cubos de hielo… Por favor no olvides los tres cubos de hielo es importante, ni más ni menos ¿Si? – el chico asiente y se retira - ¿Limonada? ¿Tu novio es chico o chica? – el hombre frente a mí pregunta y yo sonrío – Este tipo ni siquiera se imagina lo que estoy haciendo aquí – pienso y de pronto me congelo, giro hacia el otro lado y la veo, (nombre) está de pie del otro lado de la calle.

/ Tu perspectiva … /

Regresar aquí no me dio tanta nostalgia como creí, ya nada es igual, los edificios, las calles incluso las personas han cambiado, tenía amigos mientras viví aquí, pero nadie especial, nadie memorable como lo fue mi familia en la BSAA, camino lentamente, aun existe la duda de que pueda ser una trampa, así que debo ser muy cuidadosa en especial porque no estoy armada, perdí mi arma y además no se me permite portar armas de fuego y aunque me he demostrado a mi misma que no las necesito sigo sintiéndome mejor llevando una, estoy frente al edificio en el que solía vivir con mi abuela, mi abuela es la única pizca de dolor que siento al estar aquí, mi mente revive la ocasión en que mi abuela me dio un consejo demasiado valioso para mí y que últimamente he olvidado

– He notado que has estado triste por días ¿Qué ocurre? – mi abuela se acercó a abrazarme – No pasa nada abuela – respondí intentando fingir que nada malo ocurría – Otra vez estás aquí en tu ventaba viendo hacia la calle, es obvio que esperas a alguien – últimamente he estado deprimida, han pasado tres meses desde que aquel hombre de cabello rubio se fue y no he tenido ni una pista de su paradero y empiezo a pensar que jamás la voy a tener - ¿Esperar? Claro que no, esas estupideces no van conmigo, me conoces abuela - - Eres igual a tu madre, ella también se negaba a aceptar que se había enamorado de un hombre y… - - ¿Abuela conociste a mi padre? – la interrumpí, sabía que si seguía hablando de amor, tarde o temprano recordaría a Albert y lloraría como una bebé – No, linda tu madre se encargó de que yo jamás lo supiera, como si yo fuera a interponerme en su felicidad - - Tal vez era un asesino o un hombre casado que tú conocías – dije riendo.

Solía pasar mi tiempo imaginando que mi mamá fue intrépida y arriesgada al igual que yo, pero ahora comienzo a pensar que solo fue una cobarde que se rindió ante un hombre al igual que yo con Wesker – Amar es normal, cuando conocí a tu abuelo, él estaba prometido con otra mujer, pero rompió su compromiso para estar conmigo – mi abuela continuó – Lo que quiero decir es que si amas a alguien de verdad, no temas arriesgarte y luchar por él, que no te importe lo que la gente diga, pero debes estar segura de que de verdad lo amas que no es solo un capricho – las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos, tal vez mi abuela creía que estaba enamorada de uno de mis compañeros de escuela o algo así y de ser así habría seguido su consejo, pero en mi situación qué podía hacer, ni siquiera sabía quién era Birkin (el amigo por el que se fue) o dónde estaban las Montañas Arklay, yo no podía hacer nada porque el hombre al que amaba me había dejado.

…

Sentí mucha tristeza como la ocasión en la que nos mostraron los archivos de la BSAA y vi, para mi tristeza el rostro del hombre a quien esperé por años, como el responsable de joder a los STARS y a Raccoon City un nudo se formó en mi estómago, tuve que hacer uso de toda mi fuerza de voluntad para cerrar el archivo y continuar luciendo normal, pero luego de eso lloré como la niña de dieciséis años que se sentaba en la ventana de su habitación esperando a que el hombre al que le dio ingenuamente su virginidad, regresara por ella y se quedara con ella o la llevara con él (estoy frente a ella ahora y puedo verla desde la calle) porque aunque estaba muy interesada en el Capitán Redfield, Wesker era una parte de mi pasado a la que me había aferrado con fuerza y me negaba a creer que no signifiqué nada para él.

Veo mi reloj, casi es hora así que vuelvo a caminar hacia la tienda de mi abuela ¿O debería decir el restaurante? No sé que sentir, estoy un poco nerviosa porque he intentado comunicarme con Jake, pero no me responde, Chris aún no aparece y aunque no quiera admitirlo también me asusta que Leon haga algo estúpido, sé que puede ser muy impulsivo y alocado y más cuando está herido al igual que ahora y ahora estoy del otro lado del país, muy lejos para poder hacer algo en caso de que llegara a necesitarme – Lo llamaré, pero antes debo ver a Jill – me digo a mi misma y continúo caminando.

Al fin he llegado y mis temores se disipan, puedo verla sentada conversando con un hombre, luce feliz, pero yo aún no sé que es lo que siento y de pronto como si pudiera sentir mi presencia ella voltea y me mira, extiende su mano feliz y le dice al sujeto frente a ella que se largue, yo me acerco y ella se levanta rápidamente – Creí que no vendrías… - dice y yo sonrío, no entiendo porqué razón la odié tanto tiempo y al verla de frente solo deseo abrazarla y disculparme, pero me sorprendo al ver lágrimas en sus ojos - ¿Estás bien? – pregunto completamente asombrada – (nombre) ¿Puedo abrazarte? – ella pregunta con timidez y yo no sé que decir realmente – Ah… si claro – respondo y ella se lanza a abrazarme – Esto es muy extraño – le digo intentando ser cortes pero no demasiado – Lo siento – ella me abraza un poco más y luego regresa a su asiento, yo tomo el asiento frente a ella - ¿No es genial? Es como en los viejos tiempos – dice feliz - ¿Qué viejos tiempos? Disculpa pero no estoy entendiendo nada – respondo, el camarero se acerca y me coloca una bebida en frente, Jill me mira como si esperara que yo dijera algo – Es una limonada con un toque de pepino y frambuesa con uno, dos, tres ¡TRES! Cubos de hielo – los señala como si estuviera haciendo un inventario - ¿Cómo sabes que…? – estoy totalmente confundida – No me recuerdas ¿No es así? – dice con decepción - ¿Recordarte? Pero cómo, si cuando entré a la BSAA tú estabas... tú ya no estabas – cambié mis palabras.

Me siento muy bien con Chris y él se ha dedicado totalmente a mí porque Jill ha estado confinada en la base (eso creo) porque ha estado siendo estudiada, pero ahora que es libre de salir, no puedo evitar sentir recelo hacia ella, porque a pesar de que no es mi enemiga tampoco es mi aliada y menos con Chris en el medio, lo más extraño es que ella parece cómoda y feliz con mi actitud antipática – Entonces era verdad… - dice y toma mi mano – No recuerdas nada… Amiga tenemos mucho que discutir… - - ¿Amiga? Tú y yo no somos amigas ¿Y qué es lo que debo recordar? Escucha Jill déjate de rodeos y dime que demonios sucedió – digo comenzando a molestarme – Él me lo advirtió, pero yo no creí que tuviese el valor de hacerlo – dice más para ella que para mí –Es por Chris ¿No es así? Cómo no imaginé que esto pasaría – dice con tristeza - Está bien te lo diré todo ¿Por dónde quieres que comience? – dice sin soltar mi mano – ¿Dime cómo me conoces tan bien? … No aguarda mejor inicia por el comienzo, por favor quiero detalles – la verdad es que esta es mi oportunidad de aclarar todas mis dudas.

/ Perspectiva de Jill … /

Veo que no ha cambiado nada, (nombre) sigue siendo la misma chica malhumorada que era hace casi 8 años, pero esta vez es más hosca conmigo, quiero que vuelva a ser lo que fue para mí así que no pierdo más tiempo e inicio mi relato – A ti te debo el estar aquí ahora – le digo y la veo sorprenderse, así que continúo – Bien, pero eso fue mucho después… Supongo que si creíste que no me conocías significa que toda tu memoria de tus primeros años en la BSAA también se fue - a pesar de que me hicieron cosas horribles que quisiera olvidar en África mi memoria está intacta – Entre Chris y yo no hay más que una especie de amor fraternal, lo conoces y sabes que es muy fiel, imagino que debió ser horrible para él que yo "muriera" por salvarlo, tal vez por eso no descansó hasta encontrarme, pero no te confundas nosotros no hemos estado juntos ni antes ni después de África – le aclaro, pero ella no parece convencida, estoy segura de lo que digo, de hecho en el 98 cuando Chris fue a investigar la base europea de Umbrella, yo me quedé en Raccoon City y fue porque debía encontrar a mi novio Mark aunque jamás lo encontré lo di por muerto y a cambio de él tuve una cita con Nemesis, decido continuar la historia de nuestras vidas.

/ Tu perspectiva … /

– (nombre) tú te uniste a la BSAA en el 2001* cuando estabas a punto de cumplir 19 - - Si lo recuerdo intentaba entrar al ejército cuando… - - Cuando Redfield te encontró, se enamoró y te robo para llevarte a la BSAA – me interrumpe y mis mejillas se volvieron de color rosa ella sonríe, creo que empiezo a sentir empatía por ella y eso es bueno – Lo que había entre ustedes era muy obvio para mí y creo que también lo fue para alguien más porque, a pesar de las peticiones de Chris, se negaron a asignarte como su compañera – ella dice y las imágenes comienzan a llegar a mi mente lentamente y se hacen reales, parece que suceden ahora mismo

Marco y yo solicitamos al General Hernández toda la información y decidimos partir hacia nuestra nueva vida – Nos veremos el lunes en el aeropuerto – dije a mi amigo - ¿No te irás a mi casa? – antes habíamos decidido que pasaría el tiempo libre en su casa en Philadelphia, porque a mino me quedaba a dónde ir, pero la base de la BSAA estaba al otro lado del puto país así que supuse que nuestra vida cambiaría para siempre y que California sería nuestro nuevo hogar – No debo encargarme de algo antes - - Está bien te veré allá – respondió y ambos tomamos nuestros caminos , ninguno de los dos tenia compromisos familiares, me refiero a que yo estaba sola y aunque él si tenía familia (padres y hermanos) no tenía hijos o una novia, solo me superaba en edad unos cuatro años.

Ese día volé de regreso a Nueva York y regresé a mi casa, pasé por la tienda que ya no me pertenecía más (la tienda fue lo primero que vendí) aún seguía siendo una tienda de flores pero pertenecía a otra familia, fui rápidamente hasta mi casa y empaqué mis objetos personales, pensé en llevarme el retrato de mi abuela conmigo en ese momento pero temí dañarlo así que hice los arreglos para que me lo enviaran cuando me hubiese establecido y me marché para siempre, ahora que lo pienso si hubiese llevado conmigo el retrato de mi abuela Ada y Wesker tal vez jamás me hubiesen encontrado.

Marco y yo volamos hasta California y nos dirigimos a las coordenadas - ¿Qué hacemos? - - No lo sé – respondo el idiota de la BSAA no nos dio mayor información – Tal vez debemos llamar, supongo que por alguna razón nos dieron ese número – dice Marco – Está bien, dámelo – tomé mi teléfono y marqué el número – Hola mi nombre es (nombre) y el Señor Redfield nos indico que podíamos hacer pruebas para unirnos a la BSAA mi compañero Marco y yo – dije inmediatamente - ¿Eras parte del ejército del país? – una voz femenina responde y yo me sorprendo, parece que sabían que vendríamos aunque era de esperarse que el General Hernández les notificara que veníamos hacia acá – Ah si, somos nosotros – me limité a decir – Es fantástico, mi nombre es Jill Valentine te enviaré las coordenadas exactas y te esperaré ahí – dijo – Claro – respondí y corté la llamada - ¿Y bien? - - Era una chica - - ¿ Y qué te dijo? - - Me envió las coordenadas de la base tu sigue conduciendo - dije y así seguimos nuestro camino.

Al llegar a la base, nos sorprendimos era mucho menos de lo que nos imaginábamos, pero había mucha más gente de la que esperamos – Llegan justo a tiempo – una chica de ojos azules y cabello castaño nos recibió – Tú debes ser (nombre) y tu debes ser Marco – dijo con una sonrisa – Los felicito han decidido ser parte de algo gigante, no se dejen llevar por la fachada de nuestras instalaciones, sé que vamos a crecer porque todos los que estamos aquí sentimos pasión por lo que hacemos - dijo y tenia razón la BSAA es ahora una organización a nivel mundial – Mi nombre es Jill Valentine y estoy feliz de que estén aquí – se presentó, me agradó mucho hasta que vi la relación cercana que tenía con Redfield, pero eso sucedió más adelante.

No recordaba que Jill fue la primera persona a quien conocí en la base ya estoy ansiosa por saber que más he olvidado y cómo fue que lo olvidé.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _*Sé que la B.S.A.A. se fundó en el 2005, pero decidí darle más tiempo en mi fanfic…_


	56. Mi historia I

**Capítulo 56: Mi historia I**

/ Tu perspectiva … /

Ella suspira profundamente – Yo misma habría ido hasta Edonia o Rusia a explicarte que Chris no te dejó por mi culpa, eso te lo aseguro - Jill sonríe al notar lo asombrada que estoy – Yo te ayudaré a recuperar tu memoria – dice sonriendo, me resulta difícil creer que Chris no tuviese una relación con Jill si ella es una de las mujeres más hermosas que he visto – Como te decía, a Chris se le negó tenerte como su compañera, él dijo que eras excepcional y que con un poco más de trabajo llegarías a ser una de las mejores agentes que la BSAA pudiera tener, pero le fue denegada su petición y aunque fue difícil ustedes encontraron la forma de "trabajar" juntos – dice y me dedica un guiño, yo me sonrojo y sonrío, parece que Jill no miente, después de todo no vine hasta aquí si creyera que ella me mentiría.

Mi memoria regresa al momento en que Chris y yo nos besamos por primera vez, él fue quien dio el primer paso, besándome en plena base de la BSAA – Estarás en mi unidad y también tu amigo James… - dijo cuando terminamos, mi recuerdo termina ahí, pero en este momento parece que una ventana se ha abierto en mi cabeza y recuerdo lentamente lo que pasó luego.

…

Las mariposas dentro de mi estómago se habían vuelto locas, me quedé unos minutos ahí apoyada en la pared sonriendo como una estúpida, no podía creer que Chris Redfield se hubiese atrevido a besarme en medio de las instalaciones de la organización que acaba de ayudar a crear, coloco una mano en mi abdomen intentando controlar esa hermosa sensación dentro de mí – Debo estar loca, me comporto como una adolecente inmadura – pienso aunque eso tiene sentido ya que solo tengo 19 años y otra vez estoy ante un hombre mayor (no tanto como Albert) que es imponente, heroico y además está interesado en mí, aun no puedo creer que este hombre al que muchos admiran se haya fijado en mí desde el primer momento en que me vio, coloco mi mano contra mis labios, intentando volver a probar su sabor, fue mejor de lo que pensé, tengo deseos de correr a alcanzarlo y besarlo hasta que ya no tenga más fuerzas, de pronto imagino lo ridícula que debo verme aquí sonriendo sola así que recupero mi postura firme y comienzo a caminar.

Me sentí muy triste cuando me enteré al día siguiente que el Señor Redfield había partido a una misión, tenía muchos deseos de verlo y no lo sé, tal vez besarlo de nuevo, pero eso no iba a ser posible al menos no por ahora, Marco y yo nos concentramos en superarnos para ser asignados cuanto antes. Dos días después Chris regresó, todavía puedo recordar la alegría que sentí al verlo.

Estábamos en una sesión de entrenamiento, (todo era una simulación) consistía en transportar a un funcionario publico que había sido secuestrado y rescatado posteriormente por otra unidad y a la nuestra le correspondía asegurar que llegara a salvo al avión de rescate, utilizábamos armas y granadas de balines, son dolorosas pero no son mortales – Esta área está demasiado expuesta debemos movernos rápido – dijo el líder quien era el encargado de entrenarnos, debíamos superar varios obstáculos, por ejemplo que había otro equipo intentando impedir que cumpliéramos nuestra misión – Luke y yo moveremos al blanco alfa y los demás se asegurarán de cubrirnos – nos indicó el líder de nuestro grupo, todos tomamos posiciones y comenzamos a disparar hacia "los rebeldes" hasta que el funcionario había cruzado y entonces comenzamos a retirarnos uno a uno – ¡Retirada! – gritó el líder y todos obedecimos, pero justo cuando estábamos a punto de irnos Josh un miembro de mi equipo fue "herido" - ¡Josh! – le grité – (nombre) retírate es una orden – el líder me gritó y yo me sorprendí de que ese imbécil decidiera abandonar a uno de sus hombres – Pero Señor, Josh está allá - - ¡Soldado es una orden! La prioridad es rescatar al funcionario… - - Pero el puto funcionario ya está en el avión – dije con molestia - ¿Soldado, vas a negarte a obedecer una orden directa? – me retó con la mirada, pero después de ver a los ojos a Albert Wesker ya ningún hombre me podía intimidar – Que se jodan sus órdenes – dije y tomé un escudo (como los antidisturbios) y salí al campo oculta por unos pilares hasta que estuve cerca de mi compañero - ¡Detengan la simulación! – escuché al sujeto gritar, pero yo continué y nadie detuvo la simulación - ¡Josh aguanta! – le grité a mi compañero quien observaba atónito la escena tomé una de mis granadas y le quité el seguro – Jódanse pendejos – grité y la lancé hacia "los rebeldes"(el otro grupo de mis compañeros novatos) sujeté con fuerza el escudo y corrí hacia Josh, me lancé al suelo y nos cubrí a ambos con él – Oye ¿No crees que exageras? – me preguntó con una sonrisa - ¿Quieres que te deje morir cuando estemos allá afuera de verdad? - - No, pero… - - Entonces cierra la puta boca y dispara – le dije riendo, él comenzó a disparar pero cuando iba a moverlo las alarmas nos indicaron el fin de la simulación - ¿Estamos vivos? - - Claro que sí, imbécil te salvé espero que lo recuerdes esta noche y me des más de esa hierva genial – dije con un guiño y chocamos nuestros puños en señal de victoria, Josh se levantó y me cargó sobre su espalda para reunirnos con los demás.

El equipo de rebeldes se reunieron con nosotros también ante el líder del entrenamiento – Mierda (nombre) eres un peligro – mi amigo Marco se acerca a mí cubierto de pintura - ¿Idiota acaso no huiste de la granada? – le pregunto ya que él era parte del equipo enemigo, todos comenzamos a reír - ¿Qué carajos crees que haces (apellido)? – el entrenador se acerca a mí y yo bajo de la espalda de Josh con arrogancia – Me pedía que abandonara a mi compañero, lo siento pero no voy a obedecer a un idiota que abandona a sus propios hombres – respondí con molestia ante la mirada de sorpresa de todos los presentes - ¿Cómo me llamaste? Repítelo – el hombre parecía a punto de estallar, por un momento creí que algo muy malo estaba a punto de ocurrir pues si el idiota frente a mí intentaba golpearme yo me defendería y todo sería un desastre, pero mi gesto altanero cambió de inmediato - Relájate Curtys… - Chris entró al campo de entrenamiento sonriendo y yo me sentí feliz, pero avergonzada – Eso fue asombroso soldado… Sabes aún no puedo creer que seas una novato, solo debemos trabajar tu puntería y estrás lista- Chris me alienta con su linda sonrisa, entonces la vergüenza se termina y me siento orgullosa de mí misma - ¿Asombroso? Rechazó una orden directa… - - Oh vamos, ya cierra la boca Curtys – Jill entra al campo sonriendo complacida y Chris se apoya en mi hombro con su brazo mientras pregunta a los demás cómo desarrollaron su parte del entrenamiento - ¿Están locos? Esta niña es un maldito desastre – dice Curtys aún más molesto - ¿Niña? ¿Me llamó niña? – dije totalmente furiosa, pero Chris presionó mi hombro para indicarme que me calmara y así lo hice – Oye será mejor que te calmes – Chris le ordenó a Curtys mientras me rodeaba los hombros con su brazo (Estaba en proceso de ser el musculoso que conocemos ahora y todo gracias a Albert) - Creo que eso será todo por hoy Curtys es mejor que hagas el reporte del entrenamiento, pero no olvides incluir que abandonaste a uno de tus hombres aun con vida ¿Está bien? – Jill lo reta con la mirada y el hombre se retira furioso – A la mierda Curtys… lo haré yo misma – dice la chica y se marcha – Iré contigo – Chris se une a ella – Pueden ir a descansar – nos dice a los demás y se retira, yo los veo partir un poco intrigada.

…

Jill me pidió contarle esta historia así que he recordado esa ocasión narrándole a ella cómo fueron las cosas desde mi perspectiva, con cuidado de no mencionar mis celos hacia ella o mi temprana atracción hacia Chris – Tuviste mucho valor al retarlo así, me agradaste desde ese momento, ahí supe que no eras una chica común y no lo noté solo yo – ella sonríe y levanta su mano para llamar al camarero - Esa tarde fue la primera vez que vi a Chris tan emocionado por un aspirante y tan intrigado por una chica, noté de inmediato que estaba loco por estar cerca de ti y fue muy curioso ¿Recuerdas que ustedes se quedaron en el área de entrenamiento y nosotros dos fuimos a informar lo que habíamos visto? – me pregunta Jill y yo asiento con mi cabeza - Esa fue también la primera vez que Chris mencionó que te quería como compañera – dice y yo vuelvo a recordar lo que ocurrió después.

…

Esa tarde me reuní con los Josh - ¿Esperarás hasta mañana o la quieres esta noche? – me preguntó – No quiero que alguien nos descubra, es mejor que esperemos hasta mañana – susurré pues no quería que los demás se enteraran de que somos un par de jóvenes adictos a la hierva alucinógena, y de pronto vi el rostro de Josh ponerse tan pálido que creí que iba a desmayarse – Se… Señor – dijo tartamudeando yo giré con molestia creyendo que se trataba de Curtys, pero en realidad era Redfield – Señor Redfield – dije asombrada, pero feliz - Me sorprenden, no están agotados en lo absoluto ¿Están seguros de que están cumpliendo con el entrenamiento? - dijo con seriedad – Claro que si Señor, tal vez usted debería llegar mañana y elevar un poco la dificultad de las pruebas – dije sonriendo y él sonrió también, sabía perfectamente que no me refería solamente al entrenamiento – Tal vez lo haga, después de todo (rodeó la mesa y se sentó junto a Josh y frente a mí, rozando mi pierna con la suya) con el incremento de nuevos reclutas estamos planeando formar grupos que se encarguen de funciones específicas… - nos explicó a ambos, en ese momento James se acercó y se unió a la conversación – Señor Redfield ¿Ocurre algo? – dijo y se sentó junto a mí – No, James solo estamos conversando - - Quiero ser parte de los que siempre están en el campo de batalla – dije con entusiasmo y no mentía, no temía morir porque no tenía nada a que aferrarme.

– Eso es muy triste – Jill interrumpe mi historia y yo sonrío - Si, pero descuida no me sentía mal al respecto, eso creo, esto aún es extraño para mí, el camarero se acercó y ella le susurró algo y luego se retiró – Sé que es malo no poder recordar, pero sabes, (se dirigió a mi de nuevo) desearía no poder recordar lo que viví en África, Dios, dañé a muchas personas y yo… - - Oye, no tienes por qué culparte, solo fuiste una victima de Albert… Wesker – me corregí no creo que sea bueno que hable con amor del hombre que la torturó por años - ¿Y bien? ¿Qué pasó luego? - preguntó con curiosidad y yo continué.

…

Chris sonrió – Espero que compartan ese espíritu – dijo a los muchachos – No temo morir… Aunque preferiría no hacerlo – dijo Marco riendo – Bueno por algo estamos aquí y no en una oficina de algún banco – dijo Josh – Quiero saber por qué están aquí, cuál es su motivo para unírsenos – Chris continuó hablando, pero fue interrumpido por otro novato quien se acercó a preguntar algo que no pude escuchar gracias Marco – Oye creo que quiere conocerte a ti y nos usa como pantalla de humo – susurró en mi oído – Cierra la boca si no quieres que accidentalmente te dispare en las bolas durante el entrenamiento de mañana - lo amenacé – Oh vamos, dime que no has notado como te mira fijamente, creo que te ve aquí sentada, pero imagina que estás lamiendo su… - me sorprendí al escuchar esas palabras y más aun cuando recuerdo que con unas cuantas semanas de conocernos él ya me había besado - Lo siento chicos ¿Dónde nos quedamos? – sin querer, Chris interrumpió a Marco, pero fue muy tarde, mi rostro ya estaba rojo como un tomate, intenté disimularlo y fingí atar las cintas de mis botas, mientras el rubor desaparecía.

– Mi mejor amigo era también mi primo, tuve mucha suerte de tenerlo como familia, éramos inseparables, hasta que se sus padres decidieron mudarse, porque a mi tío le ofrecieron un empleo como veterinario en el zoológico de Raccoon City – Marco revive la tristeza del momento en que se enteró de que una bomba estalló en la ciudad, pero fue peor cuando supo que probablemente su familia falleció a manos de los zombis, parece que esa historia no fue lo que Chris esperaba y aún había más.

– Mi padre era guardia de seguridad para la empresa Umbrella, él no era un hombre malo solo quería alimentar a su familia (Josh habló para empeorar la situación emocional de Redfield) él me enseñó lo que era correcto y lo que no, la diferencia entre el bien y el mal… Él falleció en el incidente en las montañas Arklay dejando a mi madre y a mi hermana mayor como las responsables de atender a la familia, fue duro, pero logramos salir adelante y aquí estoy intentando asegurarme de que lo que le ocurrió a mi padre no pasará otra vez – pude ver la desesperación en los ojos de Chris, tal vez quería disculparse por haber sido una victima más de Umbrella o por haber estado en primera fila y no haber notado lo que ocurría con Umbrella, así que decidí que era mi turno de hablar – Yo jamás había oído hablar del bioterrorismo, no tengo una historia triste, ni una familia a quien proteger, solamente soy una chica problemática que escogió ser un soldado a ser una reo en alguna prisión por haber cometido un crimen estúpido y además, jamás me agradaron los imbéciles que se aprovechan de los más débiles así que estoy aquí para encontrarlos y patearles el culo – dije y la actitud de Chris cambió – Así que dejemos de lamentarnos por el pasado y concentrémonos en acabar con esa peste en este mundo – dije y me levanté – Ahora si me disculpan me retiraré – caminé hacia la salida, no lo podía resistir más, la mirada insistente de Chris me estaba matando deseaba hacer que todos se fueran y me dejaran sola con Chris para poder besarlo o tal vez incluso algo más, soy una chica de 19 años solo quiero disfrutar de mi vida y con un hombre como él mis hormonas se aceleran y me hacen desear hacer justamente lo que Marco dijo.

Me retiré rápidamente antes de que mis compañeros notaran lo ansiosa que estoy, pero no me había alejado demasiado cuando escuché a alguien llamándome – (nombre) oye (nombre) aguarda - - ¿Qué ocurre Señor? – pregunte con falsa preocupación - ¿Quieres una lección de tiro? He visto tu manejo con las armas de francotirador y son tu debilidad - - Odiaría robarle su tiempo Capitán – dije y no pude evitar sonreír – Ya te dije que puedes llamarme Chris… Y no es una molestia solamente quiero ayudarte - - Está bien ¿Ahora mismo? – lo interrumpí, no me podía engañar yo deseaba estar con él – Sígueme – dijo y caminó hacia el otro lado del pasillo – El rifle de francotirador es de suma importancia y ya verás por qué… o tal vez no… - dijo y abrió una puerta, era un armario, él sonrió con malicia y me preguntó con la mirada si deseaba entrar con él y yo no pensé siquiera en resistirme, Chris entró después de mí y cerró la puerta tras de sí, sin que nadie nos viera…

/ Perspectiva de Leon … /

-¿Hannigan dónde están? - - Leon… No creo que sea buena idea que tú… - - Oye no estoy de humor para eso ahora, solo dime dónde están - - Bien… están en la morgue central, pero te voy a avisarles que llegarás para que te den acceso al área especial - - Ok – corto la comunicación toda esta situación me ha hecho pensar si vale la pena o no lo que hago, si tomé la mejor decisión cuando me convertí en policía o incluso al ir a Raccoon City, parece que todo el esfuerzo que hago no sirve para una mierda, ahora hay más terroristas y armas más fuertes y violentas, sin mencionar a las mujeres a las que quiero, perece que cada una ha escogido su camino y soy yo quien se quedó estancado.

Conozco a Ada Wong, ella es fuerte e independiente, ella no necesita de tu ayuda, tú eres quien la necesita a ella y eso me gusta no es la típica chica a la que hay que rescatar; Sin embargo es fría y distante, al contrario de (nombre) su sonrisa mejoró mi vida desde que la conocí, tenía una forma tan intensa de mirarme mientras la hacía mía, era adictiva, me duele que dejé que se convirtiera en la mujer cruel y despiadada que es ahora, no aproveché su amor cuando lo tenía y ahora la he perdido tal vez para siempre, sé que aún me desea, pude verlo la última noche que estuvo aquí, pero no sé si eso sea suficiente para traerla de regreso, lo peor es que está de nuevo con Chris, el imbécil estaba perdido en Edoia mientras ella sufría y fui yo quien la ayudó, yo me quedé con ella mientras se desintoxicaba y parece que ella sigue amando a Chris aunque el idiota la dejó por su antigua compañera y yo rechacé a Ada por estar con (nombre) pero supongo que eso tampoco es suficiente, mi teléfono vuelve a sonar – Leon, puedes ir ahora un guardia te guiará hasta el lugar para que puedas despedirte de… Mañana serán procesados - - Gracias Hannigan - - De nada… Y Leon, por favor compórtate - - Bien – respondo de mal humor y corto la llamada.

Me visto de prisa y me largo a Washintong, para ver por última vez a mis muchachos del metro SWAT, Patricio no se saldrá con la suya, lo voy a encontrar y lo haré pagar por lo que hizo, es temprano y tengo un deseo incontenible de emborracharme, supongo que será mi nuevo pasatiempo de ahora en adelante.


	57. Mi historia II

**Capítulo 57: Mi historia II**

/ Tu Perspectiva … /

Sonrío al recordar, la noche en la que Chris me llevó a mi casa después de estar en el bar con los muchachos, es extraño saber que esa no fue la primera vez que lo hicimos, pero lo había olvidado, tal vez porque la primera vez no duró mucho, pero fue sumamente especial.

Había estado durante años sin sexo, porque, aunque Albert no fue el último con el que estuve, mi última relación sexual fue en 1999 después de que mi abuela enfermara, luego de eso me concentré en cuidarla y en olvidarme de Albert, esta vez en serio (Aunque todo ese esfuerzo fue tirado a la basura en 2008 cuando volví a verlo) ya que si estuve con otros muchachos fue para olvidar por fin el amor que sentía hacia aquel hombre rubio y sus hermosos ojos azules, así que después de tanto tiempo, hacerlo con un hombre como Chris fue… fantástico, no duró mucho porque estábamos en un armario y cualquiera podría descubrirnos.

..

Chris cerró la puerta asegurándose de que nadie nos viera y se acercó a mí, creo que no sabía que decir así que yo rompí el hielo – Lo que dije allá atrás es cierto, solo estoy aquí porque quiero encontrar una forma más útil de acabar con mi vida – dije con ironía y él colocó su mano en mi mejilla – Supe desde que te vi que eras especial, eres todo lo que siempre he querido, no te conozco bien, pero sé que eres mucho más de lo que muestras – sus ojos me miran con intensidad - ¿Cómo sabías que vendría? - - No, de hecho pensé que no vendrías, pero sabes estoy feliz de que lo hayas hecho, habría ido mil veces hasta allá solo para convencerte – dice y se acerca a mi rostro, no voy a mentir estoy muy nerviosa – Dijiste que no tienes familia ¿Eso es cierto? - - No me queda nadie… - me limité a responder – Bien ahora la tienes… - dijo y puso sus labios contra los míos, me encantó desde el primer momento, el chico rudo al que puedo doblegar cuando quiera (aunque eso no lo supe hasta un tiempo después tampoco imaginaba que tendría el mismo efecto sobre Jake) la primera vez fue él quien me besó y fue él quien decidió cuando dejar de hacerlo, pero esta vez quiero ser yo quien tome las decisiones.

Lo tomé del cuello de su chaleco y lo halé hasta que mi espalda estuvo contra el muro, él parecía no querer sobrepasarse (Que yo creyera que se estaba sobrepasando), era muy tierno, siempre pidiendo mi autorización para hacer su próximo movimiento, totalmente diferente a Wesker a quien le importaba una mierda lo que yo quisiera, tomé la mano de Chris y con ella recorrí mi cuerpo hasta llegar hasta mi entrepierna – Vamos, puedes tocarme, no voy a golpearte por tocarme las tetas después de haberte dado permiso de hacerlo – dije y él sonrió, comenzó a retirar mi ropa, yo no tengo puesto un chaleco antibalas porque acabo de ducharme después del entrenamiento así que fue fácil para él, sus labios no dejaban de besarme, respirábamos con dificultad, pero ambos queríamos más, con unos cuantos besos yo estaba sumamente húmeda y comencé a suplicar en mi mente que me hiciera suya.

Al fin logré retirar su chaleco y me encontré con que su camiseta aún me separaba de su cuerpo delgado pero musculoso, sus manos recorrieron mi abdomen hasta mis pechos y los masajeó enérgicamente, mientras rozaba su entrepierna en mí - ¿De verdad quieres esto? – me preguntó con timidez y como respuesta yo retiré mi propia camisa, si de verdad íbamos a hacerlo, no había tiempo que perder, él sonrió y retiró su camiseta y volvió a besar mis labios, con un movimiento rápido retiró mi sujetador y estimuló mis pezones con sus manos fuertes, yo cerré mis ojos, disfrutando de la sensación y bajé rápidamente hasta el broche de su pantalón – Alguien puede descubrirnos… - susurrón contra mis labios – Entonces debemos darnos prisa – dije y retiré mi propio pantalón y mi ropa interior, lo vi respirar profundo cuando me vio desnuda por primera vez, sonreí, no estaba avergonzada, él me observó durante unos segundos mientras yo subía a la mesa y me tocaba sola para él – Dios… No me equivoqué… sí que eres… - dijo y se acercó hasta recorrer mi cuerpo con sus labios – Vamos Chris date prisa – supliqué, él me hizo recostar en la mesa apoyada en mis codos y separó mis piernas, rozó sus dedos contra mí y los metió con delicadeza dentro de mi vagina – Oh vamos, Capitán no soy virgen, solo dame todo lo que tienes… - dije sin saber que si me hubiera dado todo lo que tenía no habría podido caminar después de nuestro encuentro

– Está bien… Ven aquí – dijo y me ayudó a bajar de la mesa, me hizo girar hasta quedar de espaldas a él y luego apoyó la parte superior de mi cuerpo en la mesa y liberó su erección – ¡Cielos! No me hagas esperar más – dije al ver el tamaño de su pene, él lo colocó en mi entrada y lo deslizó con delicadeza dentro de mí, mi piel se erizó y el gruñó por el placer que ambos experimentamos, al principio fue un poco difícil acoplarnos porque Chris mide 1.85 metros lo que le dificulta un poco penetrarme, pero la sensación es tan intensa que ambos hacemos nuestro mejor esfuerzo, para mantener el ritmo y para hacer el menor ruido posible, sé que solía hacerlo con Albert y él es aun más alto que Redfield, pero en aquél entonces él se encargaba de todo, él me cargaba si era necesario, se supone que aprendí algunas cosas y aun así me siento como una novata con Chris – Aguarda – dije, volví a sentarme sobre la mesa y separé mis piernas – Eres una chica traviesa – dijo mi compañero con una sonrisa y se colocó en mi entrada, rozó la punta de su pene en la extensión de mi humedad y luego me penetró casi violentamente, un gemido salió de mi boca y ese gemido se convirtió en mucho más cuando Chris aumentó su ritmo, ambos comenzamos a sudar, mientras nuestros cuerpos se mueven a un mismo ritmo y nuestros labios se devoran entre sí, él no sabe lo mucho que me calienta ver la mitad inferior de su cuerpo aún cubierta por su pantalón militar, él observa la expresión de mi cara cada vez que se introduce en mí – Oh Chris, eres… bueno… creo que voy… a terminar pronto – gemí frente a él – Entonces ven aquí – dijo y me cargó sobre sus brazos, coloqué mis piernas alrededor de su cadera y le permití penetrarme, mis pechos se estrechan contra su piel y eso me encanta – Ay por Dios… Estoy a punto de… - dije y sentí mi cuerpo liberar años de estrés y malhumor, al fin había vuelto a experimentar un orgasmo, después de que la sensación se acabó, él me colocó en la mesa y yo estimulé su pene hasta que su esencia caliente se derramó sobre mi abdomen desnudo - Será mejor que regresemos antes de que alguien note nuestra ausencia – Chris me ayudó a colocar mi ropa de nuevo en su sitio.

Después del magnífico momento que habíamos pasado, me sentía vacía incluso triste, temía que hubiera sido una prueba e hice exactamente lo erróneo o incluso que Chris hiciera esto con todas las novatas y yo solo pasara a formar parte de una lista y ahora que yo estaba totalmente enganchada a él, él ya no me prestara atención siquiera, eran estupideces lo sé, pero yo no conocía más que soledad y desprecio en los últimos años por lo que estaba asustada de estar enamorándome de otro idiota, caminé hasta la puerta sin decir nada, con deseos de llorar – Oye, sé que eres fría, pero no me trates como tu objeto sexual – dijo Chris con expresión divertida, interrumpiendo mi pensamiento – Dame un beso – dijo y me cargó con sus brazos sexys, sus labios se unieron a los míos en un beso lento y lleno de pasión, cuando terminó no pude evitar sonreír, Chris es un tesoro, una bendición para este mundo y para mí. Siempre creí que yo lo había sacado a él de su depresión por Jill, pero fue él quien me ayudó a mí.

/ Perspectiva de Jill ... /

Suspiró profundamente – Es muy hermoso estar enamorada… ¿No es así? - - ¿Has amado a alguien Jill? – (nombre) me pregunta y me siento feliz de revivir el pasado y de que ella muestre interés en mí, porque, aunque ella no lo recuerde o no me crea, ella significó algo muy especial para mí, pero aguardo al momento exacto para decírselo por ahora me concentro en contar una historia a la vez, sujeto su mano otra vez – Después de que la mayoría de los STARS fallecieran, dos de los supervivientes nos quedamos en Raccoon City, Chris se marchó a Europa a investigar a Umbrella y yo me quedé para encontrar a mi pareja de ese tiempo, nunca me imaginé que conocería a alguien más durante el desastre – mis mejillas se tornan rosa y (nombre) sonríe - ¿Alguien especial? - - Si… - el mesero nos sirve la comida – Aquí tienen el especial de la casa – - Espero que no te molestes, pero me tomé la libertad de ordenar esto por ti… Por favor pruébalo, sé que te va a gustar – le suplico y ella accede – Está bien, pero debes terminar de contarme quién era él – dice y yo continúo mi historia.

Umbrella había desarrollado un arma que acabaría con los testigos que podían arruinar todo lo que ellos habían construido, lo denominaron "Nemesis" (aún se me eriza la piel al recordar lo ridículamente indestructible que era) esta arma tenía el objetivo de acabar con los S.T.A.R.S. y desgraciadamente mi compañero Brad falleció en sus manos, frente a mí sin que yo pudiera hacer algo y luego me siguió por toda la ciudad para matarme… (no puedo evitar sonreír) fue entonces cuando lo conocí su nombre es Carlos Oliveira y en ese tiempo era miembro de la U.B.C.S. y nos conocimos por casualidad mientras ambos intentábamos sobrevivir, él me acompañó y fue mi apoyo y sabes… Que te salven la vida sí que impresiona, si no fuera por él yo no estaría aquí, Nemesis me contagió con el virus T que lo había mutado y Carlos me salvó, me inyectó el antivirus que también me ayudó con los experimentos de Wesker… (Han pasado años y aún recuerdo esos días (el tiempo que pasé en África) con mucho dolor, tal vez si (nombre) me hubiese acompañado durante mi recuperación habría sido más fácil para mí, pero no la culpo ella no tiene ni idea de lo que pasó además en ese tiempo ella estaba afrontando sus propios problemas.)

Mi mente vuelve a Carlos - ¿Y qué pasó? ¿Tuvieron algo? – (nombre) parece más interesada – La verdad es que fueron los días más felices de mi vida, pero no duraron tanto como yo quería - - Sé de lo que hablas – parece que (nombre) ha perdido mucho - Iba a verme con él después de mi misión en la mansión de los Spencer, pero sabes muy bien que fue lo que ocurrió, después de eso no he vuelto a saber nada de él… Todo el mundo creía que Chris y yo teníamos una relación y a Chris le gustaba mantenerlo así para poder continuar su relación contigo sin que nadie los molestara y para mantenerte a ti a salvo, bueno en lo que estaba dentro de su control, porque ¡Demonios! Siempre fuiste tan alocada e impredecible – digo y ella comienza a reír – Eras un verdadero dolor de cabeza para los superiores; Sin embargo eras un elemento valioso jamás fallaste una misión... Supongo que, al volver aquí, Carlos pensó que había regresado con Chris cuando yo solo quería encontrarlo a él, finalizo mi historia con un poco de tristeza – Pero supongo que hubo algo especial entre ustedes o huir de Raccoon City fue su único encuentro – (nombre) pregunta y yo me sonrojo – La verdad es que si... Una no vive enamorada de una persona tanto tiempo sin tener alguna clase de contacto – le dedique un guiño y ella sonrió, sabe de lo que estoy hablando porque ella pasó por lo mismo con Chris, porque, aunque Redfield jamás me dijo nada yo lo sabía (Intuición femenina o lo conocía demasiado bien), él tenía un brillo especial en los ojos cada vez que la había visto, además lucía mucho más animado y enérgico en ocasiones y se debía a que había estado con (nombre), éramos adultos y era obvio que estaba tan alegre porque había tenido sexo con la chica que está ahora frente a mí – Nos vimos varias veces después de lo ocurrido en Raccoon City, recuerdo que yo no podía esperar para ver su rostro, era tan guapo, es sudamericano y eso le daba un encanto del que yo no podía resistirme.

Viví feliz sabiendo que lo vería después de cada misión a la que debía ir, hacer el amor con él era mucho mejor que todo lo que había probado antes, incluso llegué a pensar que estaba embarazada en varias ocasiones, pues me sentía tan idiotizada que ni siquiera me protegía cuando estaba con él, mi mundo se destruyó en el 2003 cuando me enteré que él regresaría a su país de origen a atender "asuntos" importantes, después de eso fue difícil, una llamada cada dos meses no es la forma de mantener una relación, porque aunque estaba segura de que yo esperaría hasta que él volviera no sabía si él querría regresar conmigo.

Me sentí feliz de nuevo cuando me dijo que vendría a verme en el 2006, hice todo lo que estaba a mi alcance para que todo fuera perfecto, quería que él me viera más hermosa que nunca y un mes antes de nuestra reunión (mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas) recibimos una nueva misión – _"Chris, Jill se nos ha notificado que Oswell Spencer se oculta en esta mansión, vayan y captúrenlo, es solo un anciano así que irán solos…"_ – nos dijeron y partimos hacia las coordenadas que habíamos recibido, al parecer Chris y tú tenían problemas y no querían verse así que la misión le sentó muy bien a él; Sin embargo yo estaba destrozada y deseaba regresar cuanto antes.

A pesar de que amaba la idea de volver a ver a Carlos, no podría perdonarme jamás si algo le pasaba a Chris sin que yo hiciera algo, tú lo entiendes mejor que nadie, recibiste el impacto de una bomba por tu compañero Nivans ¿No es así? Amabas a Chris, pero aún así decidiste sacrificarte por salvarlo a él, tu pierna quedó hecha trizas y estuviste un tiempo fuera de acción por eso, pero dime ¿Valió la pena? – le pregunto y veo sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas – Lo haría mil veces más… - responde – Yo sé que sí, y aunque pagué un precio demasiado alto, no me arrepiento de verte feliz ahora con Chris, solo vi como quedó el cadáver de aquel anciano y supe que era el destino que nos esperaba a ambos así que corrí y derribé al maldito… a Wesker – me corregí porque aunque yo lo odio sé lo que (nombre) sentía o siente por él – Jill yo… Lo siento mucho – ella se disculpa – Oye no, no te lamentes, te agradezco mucho por acceder a verme me has hecho más feliz de lo que crees - sonrío y continúo – Ahora me debato entre el deseo de buscar a Carlos o no hacerlo, tengo mucho miedo de que esté casado y feliz o peor aún que esté muerto… - - Si nunca lo buscas no lo sabrás… Sabes, si hubiera una posibilidad, aunque fuera mínima, de que Piers estuviera vivo yo iría sin pensarlo – puedo ver el dolor en sus ojos y yo me pregunto ¿(nombre) amaba a su compañero? Estoy un poco confundida.

Creo que me he estado dejando llevar por mi miedo, pero sinceramente no sé si podría soportar que en mis años "Fallecida" él haya encontrado una chica y… la sola idea de ver a sus hijos me rompe el corazón, porque regresé en el 2009 y él jamás intentó localizarme después de eso, veo a Chris y a (nombre) y los envidio después de todo lo que han vivido siguen queriéndose mucho – Tal vez algunas cosas es mejor dejarlas en el pasado – noto que (nombre) ha revisado su teléfono cada cinco minutos - ¿Estás esperando algo? – la interrogo y ella suspira – No he tenido noticias de Chris desde que se marchó a Louisiana hace unos días, todo lo que supe es que había llegado al lugar y eso fue todo - - Oye si algo sabe hacer él es sobrevivir… Ya te llamará – le digo, pero ella está muy inquieta - ¿Aun te gusta el postre? ¿Qué dices si pedimos lo más dulce del menú? – le pregunto intentando hacerla sentir mejor - Recuerdo que cuando Chris recuperó su memoria después de Edonia vino a verme, estaba desesperado por encontrarte, a pesar de que ya no eran una pareja (sentí tristeza al ver que el plan de Wesker funcionó pero eso se lo explicaré a ella luego) él siempre se mantuvo cerca de ti, incluso te mantuvo en su unidad después de África… Tú sabes lo territorial que es contigo… ¿Recuerdas que Curtys tiene una cicatriz en su labio inferior? – le pregunto interrumpiendo mi historia inicial – Si claro – ella intenta recordar con forme las palabras salen de mi boca – El imbécil de Curtys quiso engañarte, para poder hacerte daño (no quiero decir la palabra "violar") … Fue en el 2001 ¿Lo recuerdas? – ella lucha con su propia mente y luego se rinde – No, no puedo recordar nada - - No te preocupes yo te diré lo que ocurrió…

Yo volví de una misión cuando encontré a Chris furioso con el puño cubierto de sangre dijo que Curtys te había tocado con sus manos asquerosas (aun puedo recordar que lo intentó conmigo también) así que Chris fue y le rompió los dientes, Chris se sentía atado pues no podía decir nada de lo ocurrido o Curtys los delataría a ti y a él así que tuvo que soportarlo, luego me enteré que el imbécil no pudo ni siquiera ponerte un dedo encima, parece que eras más violenta de lo que parecías y eso solo hacía que Redfield te amara más – ella se sonroja y yo sonrío – … Bueno como te decía después de Edonia él vino a verme estaba desesperado por ti, te quería de nuevo con él, así que le aconsejé que te buscara, que no se diera por vencido y eso hizo, te encontró y aunque estabas embarazada él estaba feliz, creo que de verdad quería ser el padre de ese niño, cuando… lo perdiste (hubiera deseado acompañarla cuando eso pasó), Chris casi perdió la cabeza de nuevo y por eso recorrió el mundo entero buscando al responsable, dijo que no podía verte a los ojos, no quería fallarte otra vez – ella sonríe con lágrimas en los ojos – Sabes que… creo que si quiero ese postre – dice y yo sonrío.

/ Tu Perspectiva … /

Son por lo meno años borrados por completo de mi memoria, me siento muy confundida, pero me mantengo en calma – Sabes dijiste que Chris y yo no queríamos vernos ¿Chris te dijo por qué? – Jill lo piensa durante unos segundos – Creo que fue por culpa de Dylan, tu Capitán - - ¿Dylan? – ahora lo recuerdo, la visión que tuve en el hotel, el tipo de los tatuajes era él – Ya lo recuerdo ¡Dylan! Era un tipo alto, con los lados de la cabeza afeitados y el resto del cabello atado en una cola, ojos azules, barba rubia y pronunciada – lo describo para que Jill me corrija si me equivoco – Si y no olvides sus brazos repletos de tatuajes y músculos – dice ella con malicia, mi mente viaja a los recuerdos que tengo de Chris, esa es la razón por la que recuerdo que siempre estábamos ansiosos por estar juntos, puedo recordar que habíamos estado separados y ahora sé por qué, yo no estuve con Chris todo el tiempo porque tenía mis propias misiones.

– Es cierto, pero ¿Él fue siempre mi compañero? - - Bien te lo contaré desde el inicio – pedimos un postre de frutas cubiertas de chocolate y ella comenzó a narrar mi historia – Como te dije, aunque Chris te quería fuiste asignada con el único hombre (Además de Redfield) que podría resistir tu malhumor y tu actitud rebelde: Dylan, él era igual a ti, nunca obedecía órdenes que le parecieran incorrectas, claro que se regía bajo las normas de la BSAA y seguía el plan trazado desde el inicio, pero si en algún punto de la misión a él le parecía que podía hacer algo más iba y lo hacía sin esperar ser recompensado o agradecido y ese fue tu mentor, hicieron un muy buen trabajo juntos y al igual que a Chris y a mí, la gente los comenzó a shippear a ustedes también y creo que eso originó los problemas con Chris y causó una pequeña, pero creciente rivalidad entre ellos – dice con un poco de duda, pero mi mente a comenzado a recordar.

Clive O'Brian solicitó mi presencia muy tempano por la mañana, estaba un poco preocupada porque eso podía significar dos cosas: Que iba a ser asignada al fin a una misión o que habían descubierto nuestro pequeño pasatiempo (nos reuníamos en las noches con varios muchachos para luchar hasta que quedaba un solo ganador o a fumar hierva) y eso significaba que podían llamarme para echarme de la base, pero para mi suerte era la primera opción – Soldado (apellido) su primera misión está lista, la llamamos a esta hora porque debe partir ahora mismo, él es Dylan y será tu compañero a partir de ahora… - dijo y Dylan se acercó con el seño fruncido – Eres la rebelde ¿Cierto? Nos vamos a llevar muy bien, pero podemos presentarnos en el camino, si no nos damos prisa los malditos se irán – dijo y caminó hacia la salida – Nos mantendremos en contacto – dijo O'Brian y ambos nos retiramos.

Tal y como él lo dijo nos llevamos muy bien, pero eso no fue lo que ocasionó la desconfianza de Chris hacia Dylan, el problema fue que mi compañero era sumamente indiferente con los demás por lo que nunca notó que Chris y yo teníamos algo, yo era la única persona con la que Dylan pasaba su tiempo libre, con la que sonreía y bromeaba y eso disgustó a Redfield, pero lo que él no sabía es que Dylan tuvo una hermana menor y falleció, por lo que él creía que de haber crecido sería igual a mí, por lo que se sentía a gusto conmigo, pero la situación con Chris empeoró durante nuestra quinta misión cuando quedamos varados y Chris junto con un equipo tuvieron que ir a rescatarnos Dylan , los rehenes y a mí...

 _ **Continuará…**_


	58. Mi historia III

**Capítulo 58: Mi historia III**

/ Tu perspectiva … /

(Pasado) – Quiero aprender a volar uno de estos ¿Quieres enseñarme? – hablo a través del comunicador del protector para mis oídos, viajamos en un ruidoso helicóptero, Dylan es el piloto y yo el copiloto curioso – Creo que deben autorizarte en la base, pero claro que si pequeña – Dylan tenía 38 años en ese entonces, su compañía era muy agradable excepto por un pequeño detalle – El imbécil se largó antes de que pudiera matarlo… Algún día voy a volverlo a ver y lo mataré… El maldito me pateo el trasero, pero la próxima vez no será fácil… - él juraba que tenía un enemigo del que me hablaba todo el tiempo – Nunca entendí por qué una organización como los STARS lo nombraron Capitán del equipo Alfa… el maldito era un engreído... yo podía sentir la maldad que guardaba dentro de él… Wesker y yo jamás pudimos estar juntos en una sala sin acabar sangrando… Repetía sus historias sin parar ¿Sabes que yo conocí a Albert Wesker mucho antes de lo de Raccoon City? – Dylan solía hablarme de Albert todo el tiempo, él lo odiaba, deseaba matarlo y me hacía recordarlo todo el tiempo – Si Dylan… Ya lo sabía – digo con disgusto, él no lo notaba porque yo solía estar malhumorada todo el tiempo (Excepto cuando estaba con Chris)

\- ¿Te he contado la ocasión en la que nos encontramos en Washington y… - - Y lucharon hasta que le quitaste las gafas y él se retiró…- lo interrumpí e imité su voz para que supiera que sabía de memoria la historia y que estaba harta de ella y él sonrió – El imbécil era una nena ¿Quién mantiene su cabello peinado de esa forma? (En realidad a mi me parecía que su peinado lo hacía aún más irresistible para mí, en especial cuando los mechones de cabello rubio rozaban su frente) Además (Dylan continúa hablando) ¿Quién usa esas ridículas gafas todo el tiempo? - - Claro te imagino feliz viendo sus ojos azules… - no lo pensé solamente lo dije – Oye… ¿Cómo sabes que sus ojos eran azules? – me paralicé, olvidé que yo vi sus ojos porque él se quitó las gafas cada vez que tuvimos sexo, pero las demás personas no tuvieron la oportunidad de verlo sin ellas - ¿Qué? Yo no dije eso - - Claro que si, acabo de escucharte - - Oye amigo es fácil adivinarlo, las personas rubias normalmente tienen ojos azules no es un gran secreto… - - Supongo que si – noto la duda en él pero no insiste más

\- ¿Por qué tenemos que usar este estúpido casco? – intento cambiar el tema – Porque vamos a una zona de alto peligro, no queremos ser infectados, el tipo al que vamos a recoger informó que los ganados son muy hostiles y que las plagas son muy contagiosas - - ¿Las plagas? Estos iluminados no pudieron buscar un nombre más ridículo – digo riendo (sin saber que gracias a Albert después tendría una de ellas dentro de mí) ahora recuerdo que nos llamaron en el 2005 porque un agente del gobierno estaba varado en España y tenía consigo a una persona muy importante y no se nos dijo más, la división europea de la BSAA no pudo ir por ellos para no causar conflictos entre países así que Dylan y yo fuimos asignados para rescatarlos del medio del océano - ¿Así que odias a Wesker porque jamás pudiste vencerlo? - - ¿Jamás? Oye pequeña no sabes nada… el imbécil estaba infectado con un virus… - - Si, pero él se infectó en 1998 ¿O no? – en realidad Wesker siempre tuvo dentro el virus progenitor pero nadie lo sabía, ni él mismo – Si, pero nosotros… - - ¿Cómo sabes que él? Oye pequeña ¿Me estás ocultando algo? - - Si claro Dylan yo solía follar con él… Mírame tengo 23 años de dónde carajos puedo conocer al imbécil… Eso lo leí en el reporte de Redfield y Valentine - - Eres muy curiosa… Pero lo que en realidad debes saber sobre Wesker es que está vivo y que seré yo quien lo asesine – afirmó aunque quien lo mató finalmente fue Chris - Si claro, estamos a punto de llegar, el agente bueno para nada está cerca… - digo revisando el radar – Recuerda que no debes quitarte el casco por nada ¿Está bien? No sabemos si esos dos tienen algo contagioso - - ¿Algo como gonorrea? – digo y comienzo a reír – Pequeña, eso no es motivo de risa, debes aprender a cuidar lo que dices… ¿Nadie te enseñó a respetar? – mi mente viaja nuevamente hacia Albert quien siempre decía que iba a enseñarme a respetar – Ahí están – Dylan me indica la dirección - Los veo… les voy a arrojar la escalera – me levanto y me situó en la parte trasera del helicóptero.

Arrojo la escalera y veo a dos persona abajo en una moto acuática, la chica comienza a subir, está usando una falda ridícula que obliga al agente que está en la moto a aguadar hasta que termine de subir para hacerlo él también – Ven aquí – le extiendo mi mano a la chica y la ayudo a subir a bordo - ¿Estás bien? – le pregunto y la chica rubia sonríe – Soy Ashley Graham, te estoy agradecida por rescatarnos - - No me jodas, eres la hija del presidente... - digo y en ese momento el agente está por subir y yo le ofrezco mi mano – Gracias amigo – él no sabe que soy mujer, toma mi mano y sube, ambos parecen exhaustos...

…

Casi me lancé contra Jill por la sorpresa – Lo conocí, en el 2005 conocí a Leon... - - ¿A quién? - Jill se sorprende y yo regreso a mi postura inicial - Lo siento, acabo de recordar algo importante que había olvidado – respondo y regreso a mi recuerdo.

…

La chica se quedó dormida sobre el hombro del sujeto unos minutos después de subir al helicóptero, pero el agente a pesar de estar muy cansado no ha intentado si quiera descansar, solamente se la ha pasado viendo hacia afuera sin decir nada más que el simple "Gracias" que dijo cuando subió - Hey pequeña, si lo sigues viendo así vas a desgastarlo – Dylan me habla a través del comunicador – Oye no todos los días ves un agente como ese... - digo riendo – Ve por él... eres soltera ¿No es así? Creo que necesitas un poco de sexo tal vez eso te ayude con tu mal humor - - ¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué, propones que cojamos aquí en el helicóptero? - - Estás enferma... (Dylan ríe) voy a cortarle la verga a cualquiera que se atreva a tocarte frente a mí - - Oye Dylan, sabes que no soy virgen ¿Cierto? - - Si, pero puedes hacer lo que quieras a mis espaldas frente a mí todos deben respetarte – dice con un poco de celos – Dylan no eres mi padre - - No, pero soy como tu hermano mayor - - Demasiado mayor – bromeo y giro de nuevo hacia el agente, él voltea y me mira, Leon no sabe que era yo quien estaba tras el traje especial de la BSAA en esa ocasión, pero ahora veo que no lo abordé al azar en nuestro bar, la noche en la que nos conocimos formalmente.

Él me mira fijamente yo señalo el protector para sus oídos que está junto a él - Deberías descansar amigo, aún queda mucho camino por recorrer – Dylan es el primero en hablar con él - Estoy bien - - Debes estar sediento, toma – dije y arrojé una botella con agua hacia él - Te lo agradezco – dijo y volvió a quitarse el comunicador - Bueno creo que no le gustamos – dice Dylan riendo – Creo que se volvió loco allá en España - Leon nota que estamos hablando de él pero nos ignora – Creo que ambos necesitan sexo - - Dylan para qué me insinúas que vaya a seducirlo si lo más probable es que lo golpees por mirarme - - Lo sé, pero ¿no sería gracioso? - - Si claro, sabes no me gusta... No me gusta un tipo que esté amargado como yo - - Entonces tal vez te gusten los reclutas - - ¿Reclutas? - - Si hay un novato muy prometedor... Hijo de una larga familia de militares Niva... Nivans no lo sé - - Es un niño, yo los prefiero mayores – digo pensando en Redfield, él si es perfecto para mí - - ¿Te gustan mayores? Oye no me digas que Curtys y tú están...- - Oye eso es un asco – le lanzo un golpe y él comienza a reír - O tal vez ese Redfield... - - ¿Ese Redfield? Creo que ustedes no se agradan - - Así que es él... - - Claro que no, cierra la boca y dime qué pasa entre ustedes - - La verdad es que no lo sé, creo que ambos deseamos matar a Wesker y tal vez por eso somos rivales o quizás él solo quiere cogerte y sabe que voy a matarlo si te toca – yo comienzo a reír - Eres tan ingenuo - pienso en que hasta conocí a su familia y tuve sexo con él en la casa de su hermana - Él está con Jill... además yo puedo acostarme con quien yo quiera - - Lo ves, lo ves... te dije que necesitabas sexo – dice riendo y hace un gesto obsceno con sus manos para representar el acto sexual, de pronto el helicóptero se sacude como loco.

…

/ Perspectiva de Jill … /

\- ¿Y bien pudiste recordar algo? – interrumpo sus pensamientos – La verdad solo recuerdo haber ido con él a España a rescatar a un agente loco – dice y yo sonrío – Fue mientras yo estaba buscando a Chris en el Queen Zenobia, dime algo ¿Recuerdas cuando eso pasó? – ella niega con la cabeza – Ya veo… Sabes llegué a pensar que no querías a Chris, parecías tan tranquila, no te acercaste a mí para saber de él… Es gracioso porque sabes él tuvo como compañera a una chica llamada Jessica Sherawat, ella era hermosa y estaba interesada en Chris, pero él solo podía pensar en regresar contigo y sabes él me lo preguntó después de la misión, cuando volvimos a casa, me preguntó si tú estabas bien, si lo habías extrañado y mentí por ti – (Nombre) agacha su mirada – Pero descuida, creo que solo fingías porque Chris jamás se quejó de que fueras fría o distante con él, en especial porque cuando volvimos tú estabas en España con Dylan, después de eso los problemas entre ellos solo empeoraron – digo y recuerdo cuando la ocasión en que tuvimos que ir por ellos a Pakistán.

…

Chris a revisado su arma cinco veces seguidas y ajusta sus guantes como loco – Oye ellos están bien, ya lo verás, si el rastreador de Dylan aún funciona deben estar con vida – Chris se quita el comunicador y me indica hacer lo mismo – Jill dime ¿A qué imbécil se le ocurre enviar a dos agentes a un país tan hostil a rescatar a esa cantidad de prisioneros? Esto es una mierda - - Chris cálmate, ella está bien sabes que Dylan la protege mucho - - No sé qué es lo que me preocupa más… - yo sonrío el Capitán Redfield está celoso, esto es digno de documentarse – ¿Listo? – pregunto cuando el avión llegó a nuestro destino – Andando, andando – nos indicó a todos los presentes y todos corremos.

(Estoy narrándole esta historia a (nombre) quien me mira con curiosidad) Habían enemigos en todos lados - ¿De dónde viene la señal? – grité – De esa montaña – respondió – Debemos darnos prisa – eliminamos a todos los hostiles que rodeaban la zona y corrimos hasta una especie de formación de tierra, eran como cuevas en forma de laberinto – Dylan, (nombre) ¿Me escuchan? Aquí Jill, respondan – al principio solo hubo silencio pero de pronto nuestros comunicadores emitieron una voz conocida - ¿Jill? ¿Ustedes hicieron ese alboroto? Tardaron mucho… mierda, mierda debemos darnos prisa… - - ¿Dylan está todo bien? – su voz suena angustiada – Vamos de prisa, salgan, salgan - solo podemos escuchar la voz de Dylan y Chris comienza a sudar frío, los rehenes comienzan a llegar hacia nosotros y son llevados al avión por los demás soldados – Tengo cuatro heridos… - Dylan jadea a través del comunicador – Cuatro heridos… Dylan dónde está (nombre) – Chris se harta y pregunta – Vengan aquí idiotas… - dice y yo comienzo a correr hacia adentro de las cuevas y no tardo en encontrarlos, Dylan arrastra a dos personas, un hombre y una mujer y tú (nombre) arrastrabas lentamente a un hombre mayor – Ayúdame – Dylan le entrega uno de los heridos a Chris y sin perder más tiempo ambos corren hacia el avión, pero tú y yo tenemos problemas para transportar al sujeto – Me alegra que estés bien – te digo y tú no respondes, ni siquiera me miras supuse que estabas cansada.

Casi hemos llegado a la salida cuando Dylan regresa corriendo y te toma en sus brazos, Chris lo seguía de cerca y observa con furia la escena, yo no entiendo lo que ocurre – Vamos, déjame ayudarte – Chris me dice y toma al herido, lo carga sobre sus hombros – Aguarda… (nombre) es el cuarto herido – digo al ver que el rastro de sangre que hemos dejado no pertenece al hombre al que arrastrábamos sino a ti – Ella está muy mal herida – digo y veo el rostro de Chris tornarse pálido, él comienza a correr hacia el avión y yo voy tras de él, el problema fue que no había suficiente espacio para tantas personas y peor aún con cuatro heridos, cuando subimos al avión presencié algo que jamás pensé ver.

Dylan estaba en el piso y te sostenía con fuerza entre sus brazos llenos de tatuajes y estaba quitando con desesperación tu chaleco antibalas, Chris puso al herido al cuidado de los doctores que no se daban abasto - ¿Qué pasó? – me acerqué a ustedes, tu rostro estaba sumamente pálido – Agua… - me suplicaste y yo corrí a traértela – Aguarda… No Jill ayúdame a colocarle esta intravenosa – Dylan me indicó – ¿Cómo pasó esto? – Chris observa impotente la escena – Sacamos a los rehenes, pero esos imbéciles nos emboscaron – narra mientras te quita la camisa dejándote en una camisa mas pequeña que llevabas dentro y nos deja ver unos agüeros pequeños pero mortales en tu abdomen - …Entonces nos refugiamos ahí hasta que nos rescataran o nos mataran, las balas estaban comenzando a llegar así que (nombre) le dio su chaleco a la niña – Dylan señala a la chica más joven del grupo – … Una bazuca supongo, hizo estallar las rocas y los residuos se incrustaron en la piel de (nombre)… - nos dice y luego se dirige a ti - Eres fuerte pequeña, mañana estarás durmiendo en tu cama ya lo verás, pero debes resistir - Chris se puso de rodillas ante ti, parecía desesperado y tú intentabas hablar con él, pero de pronto te quedaste inconsciente - - ¿Dylan me salvó? – (nombre) me pregunta – Si y no se separó de ti en todo el viaje, tú estabas viva, pero a Redfield no le gustó nada la facilidad con la que Dylan te quitó la ropa y lo familiarizado que estaba con tu cuerpo o al menos eso creía él… Ya conoces a los chicos una vez creen que alguien es suyo, no permiten que nadie se acerque y en esa ocasión no podía ponerse como loco sin llamar la atención de todos.

Llegamos a la base y sobreviviste, después de eso Chris se volvió mucho más protector contigo, estuvo a punto de revelar lo suyo (Tú y él) varias veces porque ya no soportaba tener que fingir que todo estaba bien cuando te enviaban a por días lejos y acompañada por Dylan, entiendo que después de mi muerte, él te reclutó en su unidad , supongo que se apiadaron de él y le permitieron formar el equipo a su antojo, tengo entendido que a Dylan le ofrecieron un trabajo en la C.I.A. y se retiró dejando a los Delta 1 en manos de Nelson - - Lo recuerdo… rechacé el puesto de capitana por unirme a los Alfa con Chris… ¿Sabes si Dylan sigue con vida? - - la verdad es que no lo sé, pero espero que si… - - El imbécil debe tener como cincuenta años – dice (nombre) riendo…

/ Tu perspectiva … /

Ahora recuerdo que fuimos al Brasil en el 2002, debíamos acabar con unos malnacidos y los perseguimos por las favelas que son más bien laberintos que ellos conocían muy bien… los soldados del lugar nos apoyaron, pero aun así eran demasiados, quedamos atrapados dentro de una casa - ¿Qué hacemos? - - Salir con estilo – me respondió y tomó una bazuca – Capitán ¿Qué haces? Debemos irnos – lo veo apuntar la bazuca - ¡Dylan debemos irnos ahora! – grito y él dispara el edificio del frente explotó - Ahora corre… - me gritó y ambos salimos, fuimos rescatados por el ejército estadounidense, al que decidí no unirme en el pasado…

Sonrío al recordar - ¿Quieres ir a caminar? – Jill me suplica con la mirada que acepte – Claro – respondo y nos marchamos de la tienda de mi abuela – Lo sé, esa era la tienda de tu abuela, aquí conociste a Wesker ¿Cierto? – yo me sorprendo - ¿Qué? - - Oye no soy psíquica y tampoco soy una espía, tú misma me lo dijiste - - ¿Fui yo? - - Si gracias a tu abuela, ella te presentó a tu primer amor y aseguró mi supervivencia - - Ya repetiste eso varias veces ¿Qué hice yo para salvarte la vida? – continuamos caminando y Jill respira profundo – Son las 3:00 pm, nos espera una tarde muy larga – dice y continuamos caminando sin saber que tendría noticias de Chris antes de que el día acabara...


	59. Mi historia IV

**Capítulo 59: Mi historia IV**

/ Tu Perspectiva … /

Está anocheciendo y Jill no quiso regresar a la base donde está siendo tratada, así que buscamos un hotel para pasar la noche – Te agradezco que estés aquí conmigo – dice sonriendo y yo me lanzo a mi cama, estoy agotada, pero estar aquí me ha hecho querer ir a Francia a ver a Claire - Creo que el chico de la recepción pensó que éramos una pareja lésbica o algo así – Jill continúa hablando, está de buen humor, creo que ha estado encerrada demasiado tiempo – …Creo que no quiero dormir, sé que estás cansada, pero es lo más divertido que he hecho en mucho tiempo… Ellos no me permitían salir y casi no podía hablar con nadie, le escribí a Barry para que te buscara y no sé cómo pero te encontró, Chris y Barry Burton son las personas más cercanas a mí… - Jill comienza a quitarse la ropa frente a mí - …Han sido un apoyo importante durante mi recuperación… ¿Conoces a Barry? - - Si, he oído muchas cosas sobre él y conozco a su hija - - ¿Moira? - - Si - - ¿Cómo es que la conoces? - - Claire… - - Oh si, trabajan juntas, ¿Cierto?… - Jill se quita la camisa y se queda en silencio, siento mucha pena por ella cuando me deja ver las marcas en su pecho – Jill yo… - - Sabes aún tengo pesadillas… siempre fui muy fuerte, pero él encontró la forma de doblegarme… Sé que tú lo amabas, pero yo no puedo dejar de odiarlo… - - Yo no lo amaba… - - Si lo amabas y estoy casi segura de que él también te amaba – dice y se sienta frente a mí en mi cama – Jill no sé que fue lo que viste, pero estoy segura de que él no era capaz de amar a nadie… - - Yo tampoco lo creía, pero sorprendentemente él te amó, te amó tanto que se deshizo de ti cuando se enteró que eras su única debilidad, pero antes de dejarte ir se aseguró de que estuvieras a salvo y de que no sufrieras por él o por mí - - El parásito y mi memoria… pero ¿Cómo? – digo mientras entiendo que no puedo recordar nada porque Wesker se aseguró de eliminarse a sí mismo de mi memoria y entonces todo comienza a encajar…

(Pasado) Mis amigos y compañeros de unidad se habían marchado a su misión a la Antártida, yo acababa de ser suspendida para asegurar que mi salud no se debilitara, tanto física como mentalmente, acababa de pasar por una misión terrible mientras creía llevar dentro de mí al hijo de Wesker y luego me enteré que en realidad nunca podría ser madre porque mi cuerpo no me lo permitiría jamás.

Regresé a mi casa furiosa porque no quería quedarme aquí, sabia que estaba lista para volver a la acción y no me lo permitieron, la peor parte es que no pude decírselo a Chris (mi situación de salud) y estoy segura de que cuando regrese tendrá muchas preguntas.

Pensaba en él mientras conducía de regreso, sabía que iba a extrañarlo, pues la misión era larga y tardaría mucho tiempo en regresar, al llegar a mi casa noté rápidamente que mi buzón escondía algo dentro – TRICEL "AW" 220-555 África – era una tarjeta con eso escrito – AW… debe ser Albert Wesker… - pensé, entré a mi casa y pasé las siguientes horas debatiendo conmigo misma si debía arriesgarme o no – Los idiotas de la BSAA dijeron que no podía ir con Chris a la misión pero no dijeron que no podría salir del país – dije y me dispuse a preparar todo para irme, pero algo me detuvo -Chris… ¿En serio puedo hacerle esto a él? … Al demonio con él, ni siquiera estuviera conmigo si Jill no estuviera muerta – me dije a mí misma; No lo pensé bien, fue un acto impulsivo, ni siquiera sabía si era realmente de él (Wesker) o si él me querría cerca, después de todo él mismo me había abandonado unas semanas atrás, pero supuse que no volvió después de diez años solamente porque, por casualidad se encontró con mi casa, así que tome mis cosas y compré un pasaje hacia China.

Por la noche salí de mi casa con muy poco equipaje, no quería que alguien me viera y pensara que no iba a regresar, aborde el avión rumbo a mi falso destino, este hizo una escala en Italia y de ahí cambie de rumbo para que en la BSAA no supieran mi destino real, después de todo me largaba del país para estar con el hombre al que amaba aunque fuera un asesino buscado por mi organización, ¿Lo amaba? ¿Cómo podía amarlo? Supongo que era amor, amor estúpido de la niña insensata que aún estaba dentro de mí, ya que iba en la búsqueda del principal enemigo de la BSAA y no tenía la menor intención de entregarlo.

Investigué dónde se encontraba la sede de TRICEL y fui directamente ahí al bajar del avión, llegué en taxi, el lugar no parecía muy amistoso el ambiente y las personas parecían extrañas, pero me concentré en mi destino y no me di cuenta que no sabía que estaba buscando hasta que estuve frente al recepcionista en TRICEL - ¿Estás buscando a alguien específicamente o…? – no sabía si debía preguntar por Albert, me sentía como una niña que ha perdido a sus seres queridos en un parque de diversiones - Yo… (recordé la tarjeta que estaba en mi buzón y se la mostré al hombre frente a mí) tengo esto… - el hombre la vio y de inmediato llamó a alguien por teléfono - Sé que no quería ser molestada pero… una chica aquí está buscando a… Está bien ahora irá con usted – cortó la llamada y se dirigió a mi – Sube hasta el noveno piso ahí te están esperando, puedes dejar tu equipaje aquí - - Lo llevaré conmigo… - dije al recordar que traje mi Desert conmigo y gracias a mi posición como soldado de la BSAA tengo permiso para llevarla incluso a los lugares en los que están prohibidas. Me dirigí rápidamente al elevador y me subí hasta el piso nueve, estoy segura de que el joven habló con una mujer, pero no sé porqué me envió con ella.

La puerta se abrió y reveló ante mí a una hermosa mujer joven, piel blanca, ojos color verde y cabello negro, que me esperaba con una sonrisa – Hola, bienvenida a TRICEL mi nombre es Excella Gionne – dijo y me tomó del brazo – Hola soy (nombre) – dije un poco aturdida – Acompáñame a mi oficina ¿Qué te trae aquí? – preguntó mientras me invitaba a entrar a su oficina – Puedes sentarte – dijo – Eh yo... – no sabía cómo responder esa pregunta, porque ni yo sabía porqué estaba ahí - … Yo encontré esto y… - le mostré la tarjeta a la chica y ella la observó durante unos segundos – Lo siento, pero esta persona no existe o al menos no trabaja aquí, creo que es una falsificación, espero que no hayas venido desde muy lejos ¿Viniste solo porque la encontraste? – respondió la chica con mucha amabilidad y un acento extraño como si fuera rusa - ¿Estás segura? – pregunté, me sentí decepcionada, de verdad esperaba verlo aunque sea una vez más – Si estoy segura, ni siquiera sé qué significan estos números… ¿Desde dónde vienes? – volvió a preguntar, esta vez me pareció que insistió mucho más, pero su semblante amable y cálido no había cambiado – Soy de California… - respondí y los ojos de la chica se abrieron por la sorpresa – Eso es muy, muy lejos – dijo y se levanto – Permíteme servirte un poco de agua ¿O deseas algo más fuerte? – preguntó sonriendo – El agua está bien – respondí – Perfecto voy a llamar a mi asistente – dijo y salió de la habitación, la chica es muy amable, pero he aprendido a no bajar la guardia jamás, de pronto algo en su escritorio llama mi atención, en su tarjeta de presentación pude leer – "TRICEL "EG" 220-683" – ella dijo que la tarjeta no era real pero los primeros números coinciden con los de la tarjeta que traje conmigo, eso hizo que me preguntara sí ella mentía o no, de hecho cuando le dije que soy de California casi me pareció ver furia en sus ojos.

Escuché la puerta abrirse tras de mí – Oye no te quitaré más tiempo ya debo irme… - dije mientras giraba y me sorprendí al ver a Albert Wesker frente a mí – Así que era cierto… - dijo y sonrió de lado – Albert… estás aquí… pero la chica dijo que tú no… y yo creí… - no sabía que decir (durante el viaje había repasado mis opciones, lo que le diría si lo encontraba y ahora no sé que me pasa, no puedo decirle nada) él me observaba sin decir una sola palabra – Encontré esto en mi buzón y vine a buscarte - él entró y cerró la puerta tras de sí – Yo no te dejé nada ¿De dónde la sacaste? - - Ya te lo dije estaba en mi buzón – respondí y me levanté del asiento – No debes estar aquí, es mejor que vuelvas a tu casa… - dijo secamente y se aproximó a mí – Albert siento venir sin avisarte pero yo no sabía cómo… - - Debes irte… - él insistió y me tomo del brazo como si fuera a halarme hasta sacarme de ahí, pero yo tomé su mano para detenerlo – Oye lamento hacerte esperar pero… - Excella entró a la oficina y su piel se tornó pálida al ver a Wesker entre nosotras dos – Albert… - dijo sorprendida – Albert creí que tú no querías ver a nadie… - dijo la chica, parecía al borde de las lágrimas – Oye descuida, entiendo que estabas protegiendo su identidad … - dije para aliviar la tensión y solté la mano de Wesker, él presionó mi brazo con fuerza – Espérame afuera y no hables con nadie, obedéceme rápido - susurró en mi oído y yo asentí, de pronto noté algo sorprendente: la expresión amable y cálida de Excella había cambiado totalmente, me miró repleta de furia cuando pasé junto a ella – Fue un gusto conocerte – dije y no me detuve, salí de la oficina y cerré la puerta – Mierda… mi equipaje – al salir no me di cuenta de que había dejado mis cosas adentro de la oficina, pero no me atreví a entrar de nuevo, no quería abrir la puerta y encontrar a Albert con sus manos en los enormes pechos de la chica. De pronto la puerta se abrió y Albert salió muy molesto con mi equipaje en sus manos, no tardó ni un minuto en salir así que supuse que no era tiempo suficiente para un revolcón.

Él no se detuvo frente a mí, solo me arrojó mi equipaje – Sígueme – dijo y yo lo obedecí, lo seguí por las instalaciones viendo todo lo que podía hasta que salimos por la parte trasera del edificio - ¿Qué diablos crees que haces? – dijo y entró a su auto – La verdad es que no lo sé… solo vine aquí esperando encontrarte - dije y me aproximé a él hasta estar cerca de sus labios - No (nombre), ¿qué demonios hacías en la oficina de esa idiota? – me sorprendí por el tono de asco con el que lo dijo – El tipo de la recepción me envió con ella… - - Eres una estúpida, casi lo hechas todo a perder… - - Imbécil vine hasta el otro lado del maldito mundo para encontrarte y te comportas así… - - Yo no te pedí que vinieras…- - Así que no te alegra verme, ni siquiera un poco - - ¿Alégrame? Casi arruinas todo lo que he construido aquí - - ¿Por qué? Por charlar con tu novia… - - ¿Qué? - - Si claro, imagino que casi te alejo de sus enormes tetas desnudas… - dije con un poco de ironía - Eres una tonta… - respondió con molestia, mientras yo pensaba en que estaba celosa y no lo podía creer – Como sea… ¿Y ahora que harás? ¿Me enviarás a casa? - - Yo no te enviaré, tú llegaste aquí sola, regresa sola – dijo con desprecio, sus palabras me partieron el corazón en mil pedazos.

No sé que es lo que estaba esperando, no imaginé que él me besaría y me cargaría sobre sus brazos al verme, pero pensé que al menos vería un poco de satisfacción en su rostro – Está bien… me iré, pero es tarde, no encontraré un vuelo para hoy, podrías dejarme en un hotel… - - ¿Hotel? Dónde crees que estás ¿En Boston? – él detuvo su auto frente a un edificio – ¿Vives aquí? – pregunté con curiosidad, pero él no respondió solamente bajó y yo lo seguí subimos al segundo piso y entramos a uno de los apartamentos, nuevamente esperaba encontrar cadáveres, armas o artefactos de tortura, pero no fue así, solamente un apartamento normal, digno de alguien obsesionado con la organización y la limpieza.

Él se dirigió a su habitación rápidamente y luego salió vestido con una camiseta negra y un pantalón del mismo color - ¿Viniste hasta aquí por mí? – pregunto con una sonrisa llena de maldad - ¿Por qué no me crees? Si, lo hice por ti - - ¿Estás segura de que estamos solos? - - ¿De qué hablas? - - ¿La BSAA te envió? Vamos dímelo o tendré que torturarte para que me digas la verdad – me amenazó - Imbécil creo que ese virus te afectó el cerebro finalmente, vine aquí por mi cuenta… Me suspendieron y me largué para estar contigo – lo admití aunque no quería hacerlo – Tal vez Chris venga hacia aquí en este momento… - dijo mirando hacia la ventana - Eso te gustaría mucho ¿No es así? oye el camino fue largo, quiero darme una ducha ¿Puedo hacerlo antes de irme? – pregunté y con un gesto rápido me indicó el camino y me retiré aliviando la tensión entre nosotros.

Aquí hace mucho calor y el agua fresca se siente demasiado bien, cierro mis ojos ante la sensación de frescura, pero no puedo evitar sentirme miserable mientras pienso - Chris me ama y yo como una idiota vine hasta aquí solo para ser rechazada por este patán, supongo que así son las cosas, ahora no me queda más que volver a mi casa y esperar a que mis compañeros regresen y ahora si me olvidaré para siempre de este imbécil – no podía dejar de pensar en Chris y a pesar de que Albert era un grosero me sentía feliz por estar con él de nuevo, salí de la ducha y me di cuenta de algo muy importante – Albert… mi equipaje está en tu auto, no voy a usar la misma ropa sucia – era desagradable aquí hace calor y no quería sudar sobre la misma ropa - Puedes bajar desnuda a traerla o ponerte tu ropa sucia, tú escoges – gritó desde la sala – ¡Eres un imbécil! – grité y salí de la habitación cubierta por una toalla – Debes ayudarme, estúpido ¿Cómo esperas que me vaya si no puedo cambiarme de ropa? – él se quitó la camiseta y me la arrojó a la cara – Ten y deja de quejarte como una niña mimada – dijo sin mirarme – Idiota – lo insulté y volví a entrar a la habitación y aunque él mostraba desprecio, al girarme sentí su mirada en mi trasero, así que cerré la puerta y cuando estaba a punto de ponerme la camiseta, me detuve para sentir su aroma en ella, la prenda de ropa olía a Albert, era demasiado agradable para mí, coloque la toalla en mi cabello y me quedé cubierta solamente por su camisa negra, encendí la televisión, pero no entendía ni una palabra aunque parecía que en alguna ciudad habían disturbios ocasionados por fanáticos locos y gente violenta, pero estaba muy cansada así que no tardé en quedarme dormida.

...

Abrí mis ojos lentamente y lo primero que vi fue un par de brazas ardiendo frente a mí, Albert me mira fijamente en la oscuridad sus ojos son lo único visible (el siempre me permite verlo a los ojos cuando estamos solos) – Despierta… Niña tonta es tarde debes irte, no te quiero ni un minuto más aquí – dijo con molestia – Basta, estoy cansada, déjame dormir - - ¿Qué? ¿Crees que es una petición? – él parecía sorprendido por mi actitud – Ven aquí – dije y con un movimiento rápido tiré de su camisa hasta que estuvo sobre mí - No fue tan difícil ¿O sí? – pregunté con malicia – Eso no va a funcionar conmigo… - dijo con molestia, pero yo sabía que con su fuerza sobrehumana jamás podría moverlo sin que él quisiera hacerlo así que separé mis piernas y le permití estar en mi regazo mientras recorría la humedad en mi entrepierna con sus dedos – Si quisieras que me fuera no me habrías traído a tu casa – susurré contra su oído y antes de darme cuenta mis palabras se convirtieron en gemidos de placer cuando él continuó el movimiento dentro y fuera de mi vagina por su cuenta.

Aunque al inicio parecía resistirse a querer besarme, no pudo evitarlo por más tiempo y sus labios se unieron a los míos con energía y deseo, yo me sentía como en un sueño, era increíble sentir el calor de su piel, no podía creer que estuviera tocando su espalda musculosa y saboreando su lengua dentro de mi boca, mi entrepierna estaba muy húmeda y a pesar de que al inicio creí que tal vez él no querría estar conmigo, ahora su erección era tan fuerte que estaba comenzando a lastimarme – Te vas a arrepentir, (dijo mientras estaba masajeando mis pechos) pero es tarde aunque lo supliques no voy a tener compasión – dijo y comenzó a quitar su ropa, yo lo deseaba tanto que me deshice de mi única prenda de ropa lo más rápido que pude y aguardé impaciente para tenerlo sobre mí y cuando por fin lo estuvo, se tomó unos segundos para contemplar mi cuerpo al verme desnuda, sonrío levemente – Parece que estos diez años han sido amables contigo – dijo y comenzó a estimular mis pezones con su lengua, tomé su cabello con mi mano, mientras él bajaba lentamente hacia mi abdomen, agradecí su elogio pero no quería jugar más – Vamos guapo… Hazlo ya – supliqué sin saber que, como él me lo advirtió, más tarde lo lamentaría.

...

A la mañana siguiente no podía moverme, me sentía destruida, las lágrimas salían de mis ojos, mi cuerpo estaba muy lastimado, mi intimidad sangraba sin parar y Albert me miraba satisfecho – Eres muy fuerte, me sorprende que sigas con vida ¿Recuerdas cuando me suplicabas que te lo hiciera más fuerte? (Comenzó a reír como si mi dolor fuera aún más satisfactorio para él) Creo que nunca imaginaste que tan fuerte podía hacerlo – finalizó - Imbécil, me… me duele – chillé, en ese momento la puerta se abrió y un ser extraño entró …

/ Perspectiva de Jill … /

Recuerdo la primera vez que te vi en África, creo que no lo recuerdas, la verdad es que sentí mucha pena por ti cuando te vi ahí desnuda en esa cama hablando con Wesker, estabas muy mal herida - ¿Qué? No Jill… yo… no pude verte en África y no hacer nada para liberarte – el rostro de (nombre) se tornó pálido – Claro que me viste, pero no sabías que era yo… Wesker se las arregló para que jamás descubrieras mi identidad verdadera - - Jill eso es horrible, no puedo creer que haya sido tan estúpida… - - No eres estúpida, por mandato de Wesker yo no te permitía ver mi rostro o mi cuerpo aunque lo intentaste desde que me viste la primera vez… solías llamarme "monito" ya que Wesker no te dio ni siquiera un nombre de referencia para mí cuando me dejó a tu servicio - - ¿Cómo una esclava? No puede ser que te haya hecho algo tan horrible ¿Cómo dices que te ayudé si lo único que hice fue joderte más? - - Claro que no… Wesker me ordenó ser tu guardiana, pero tú jamás me ordenaste o me obligaste a hacer algo, es más intentaste liberarme aunque no sabías qué o quién era – (nombre) parece afectada por la noticia – Para que te sientas más tranquila te contaré como sucedió todo – digo con una sonrisa y ella asiente.

...

Entré a la habitación y ahí estabas tú, en la cama, desnuda y mal herida al inicio creí que él te había secuestrado y que por el contrario de mí, a ti si te había violado – dije y ella se sorprendió – Albert… digo Wesker no te… - - ¿Qué? ¿Violarme? Claro que no, cuando te vi así de destruida supe que fue considerado conmigo al no tocarme de esa forma, pero me hizo cosas igual de horribles… - después de aclarar su duda continúo la historia – Wesker me miró y dijo - ¿Trajiste lo que te pedí? – Él me había despertado esa misma mañana, como tantas veces lo había hecho, cada vez que necesitaba que yo hiciera algo terrible y lo peor es que no podía resistirme por la estúpida araña que había en mi pecho "Necesito el suero de regeneración" dijo al despertarme de forma remota, así que fui hasta su laboratorio y lo llevé ante él, extendí mi mano y le entregué el frasco con un líquido azul dentro.

Observé impotente cómo él se dirigía hacia ti – Te sentirás mejor en un momento – dijo y se colocó detrás de ti en tu espalda - ¿Qué… qué es? – preguntaste parecía que estabas a punto de desmayarte pero imagino que aún te preocupaba que él te infectara con un agente extraño – Ya te dije que te hará sentir mejor ¿Acaso eres tonta? – Wesker te hablaba con una sonrisa en sus labios y clavó la aguja en tu espalda baja muy cerca de tu columna vertebral, gemiste de dolor y como él lo dijo, te recuperaste rápidamente después de eso, tu cuerpo dejó de sangrar y recuperaste la movilidad, fue ahí cuando me enteré de que no eras una prisionera ni mucho menos su enemiga, estabas ahí porque querías hacerlo y sentí mucha ira, comencé a pensar que tal vez tu estuviste detrás de todo lo que había ocurrido antes – Eres un imbécil… Pudiste matarme – dijiste con ira – Pero estás viva ¿No es así? Y sigues siendo una molestia, no temas no es un parásito solo estimula tus tejidos para sanar más rápido – respondió al ver lo nerviosa que estabas, parecía que ambos se habían olvidado de que yo estaba ahí y en ese momento recordaron que no estaban solos – Oye ¿Qué es eso? – señalaste hacia mi - ¿Es una persona? Lo que está ahí atrás, por qué está usando una túnica muy grande y una máscara con la forma de un ave… - hiciste mil preguntas y te levantaste de la cama.

Wesker se descuidó por un segundo y como si fueras una niña curiosa te acercaste a mí e intentaste retirar la máscara de mi rostro, en ese instante se activó uno de los protocolos de protección con los que Wesker me había programado esta vez "No dejarte a ti ver mi rostro por ningún motivo" me pareció sumamente curioso, porque él me ordenó que en un caso extremo me hiciera daño a mí misma para que no me reconocieras, pero me prohibió hacerte daño a ti – (nombre) toma mi mano, hay lágrimas en sus ojos – Por favor Jill perdóname, no puedo creer que yo haya permitido algo así, no sé si quiero seguir escuchando lo estúpida que fui – yo sonrío – Cálmate lo primera parte es la peor, sé que dejarás de culparte cuando sepas que no fue tu culpa y que hiciste todo lo que pudiste… - ella sonríe y yo continúo la narrándole nuestra historia.

Como te decía, te acercaste y en cuanto noté que querías retirar mi máscara la araña en mi pecho se activó y me obligó a alejarte aunque en mi interior pedía a gritos que lo hicieras, que me descubrieras. Sabía que nadie era rival para mí (nadie excepto Wesker) con las habilidades que me habían dado los experimentos de Wesker, pero si alguien era capaz de hacerme frente en combate esa eras tú, pero eso no sucedió mi cuerpo violento fue mucho más rápido, además aún estabas débil por lo que sea que él te había hecho durante la noche, así que no pudiste defenderte, en realidad estaba molesta contigo porque te creía traidora, pero no quería hacerte daño y a pesar de que él me lo había prohibido mi cuerpo no se controló, te tomé del brazo y lo giré en tu espalda hasta que te lo disloqué – me siento avergonzada por lo que hice, pero he aprendido a aceptar que no fue mi culpa y que no podía hacer nada para evitarlo – cuando tu hombro se dislocó gritaste muy fuerte, todo ocurrió en unos segundos, te acercaste, intentaste descubrir mi identidad, te disloqué el hombro y antes de que ambas pudiéramos hacer otra cosa, sentí un dolor muy fuerte acompañado de una poderosa ráfaga de viento; Al escucharte gritar Wesker reaccionó violentamente y corrió para derribarme con un golpe que me rompió varias costillas y me dejó sangrando en el piso sin poder hacer nada - - ¿Qué? – (nombre) me interrumpe – Wesker ¿Te hizo daño por mi culpa? – yo sonrío y continúo – Él gritó por la ira que sentía y después de ayudarte a colocar tu brazo en la posición correcta vino hacia mí y comenzó a golpearme por todos lados, hasta que la sangre salía sin parar de mi boca y nariz, creí que iba a matarme, pero entonces tú salvaste mi vida por primera vez - ¡Basta! ¡Basta! – gritaste y te arrojaste a él hasta que lo apartaste de mí y te situaste en medio de los dos - ¿Tu monito es un ser humano? ¿Qué mierda haces? Vas a matarlo ¿Por qué haces esto? – preguntaste con desesperación, Wesker estaba molesto porque te lastimé, pero estaba aún más molesto porque su proyecto (el artefacto en mi pecho) no funcionaba como él lo había planeado, yo continuaba resistiéndome o simplemente a veces mi cuerpo no procesaba las órdenes como él quería.

Él respiraba con fuerza, yo sabía que quería matarme y librarse de mí – No me sirve de nada… El imbécil es un inútil – dijo refiriéndose a mí, además de ocultar mi identidad, ocultaba mi género – Eso no te da el derecho de torturarlo de esa manera, idiota… ¿Estás bien monito? – me preguntaste, me dolía mucho moverme pero aun así mi cuerpo me obligaba a impedir que me reconocieras – Tranquilízate monito te prometo que no intentaré quitarte esa cosa espantosa de nuevo ¿Está bien? ¿Puedes levantarte? – preguntaste e intentaste ayudarme a levantarme, pero yo no tenía permitido acercarme demasiado a ti así que me vi obligada a retroceder como un animal asustado – Eres un imbécil inhumano… No puedo creer que hayas hecho eso… - dijiste, pero Wesker no había respondido a tus insultos, parecía que estaba pensando cómo resolver el problema - ¡Ya basta! Eres una molestia… Es hora de que te largues de aquí y dejes de fastidiarme de una vez por todas… - él dijo y entonces presencié la primera cosa increíble que jamás pensé ver, Wesker estaba teniendo una verdadera pelea amorosa frente a mí, me parecía increíble, se gritaron durante unos minutos, mientras yo lloraba en mi mente por el dolor que sentía, sabía que a cualquier persona que se hubiese atrevido a hablarle de esa forma él la habría asesinado, pero a ti ni siquiera te puso un dedo encima – Está bien, imbécil, egoísta, bueno para nada… Me largo de aquí, no tengo que soportar tus tonterías… Si temes que te delate puedes matarme, no me quedaré un minuto más – dijiste alejándote de mí - ¡Ya era hora! Te he echado de aquí desde que llegaste – dijo él sonriendo - ¿Creíste que te iba a extrañar? Eres una niña estúpida - - Si lo soy (a él) lo siento monito te dejaré solo con este imbécil otra vez (a mí) sabía que no debía venir, pero me alegra haberlo hecho, así pude enterarme de una vez de lo insensible que eres… - como ya te habías puesto tu ropa nuevamente, saliste y azotaste la puerta tras de ti.

Después de eso lo vi caminar en círculos, parecía que estaba luchando contra su impulso de ir tras de ti – No puedo dejar que se vaya, la estúpida va a delatarme y el proyecto Uroboros está casi listo, no puedo permitir que una niña tonta lo arruine, no necesito que la BSAA venga aquí y… bueno a decir verdad la BSAA ya está aquí ¿No es así Jill? – se burló de mí mientras se acercaba lentamente - ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Acaso te resististe a una orden? Estoy seguro de que te ordené no lastimarla y aun así lo hiciste – dijo y comenzó a empujar lentamente mi costilla rota que a penas empezaba a sanar, necesitaba gritar por el dolor, pero no podía hacer ni siquiera eso – Eso es horrible… - (nombre) se siente mal por mí incluso ahora yo me recuesto junto a ella en la cama - Verás (nombre) eso no fue todo lo que él hizo para quebrantar mi espíritu, solía dejarme por horas bajo el sol ardiente hasta que estaba a punto de morir por la deshidratación o someterme al frío extremo usando solo mi ropa interior, mientras Excella se burlaba de mí, solo para agradarle a él (sin éxito), no me daba de comer o beber por días hasta que estaba demasiado débil y muchas cosas más… - - Jill no deberías recordar eso - - Está bien fue hace mucho tiempo… Bueno como te decía él se debatía entre dejarte ir o traerte de vuelta, juraba que no quería que fueras a delatarlo, pero algo me decía que en realidad te quería de vuelta con él y lo confirme cuando me envió a traerte de vuelta y me prohibió lastimarte – Ve por ella, puedes dejarla inconsciente si se resiste, pero no tienes permitido lastimarla ¿Vas a obedecer no es así? - mi cuerpo me obligó a partir de inmediato por ti.

/ Tu perspectiva … /

No puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando Jill pasó por un infierno en África y yo lo presencié todo, estoy ansiosa por saber qué fue lo que hice, porqué ella me tiene tanto aprecio.

Recuerdo lo que pasó en la noche con Albert, tuve el sexo más asombroso que había tenido hasta ese momento, no me importó que me estuviera haciendo daño, hasta el dolor que sentía era placentero, hizo que valiera la pena cada hora del vuelo hasta aquí, cada palabra hiriente que me dijo durante la tarde, ya nada importaba, estaba recostada sobre la cama, con mi abdomen pegado al colchón y Albert está sobre mí, sus brazos poderosos me rodean, mientras se introduce en mí con fuerza, estoy cubierta de sudor a pesar de que quien hace el trabajo duro es él, no suda ni un poco. Mis gemidos aumentan a medida que la sensación de calor invade mi vientre… Si pudiera resumir la noche diría que fue ardiente, el único problema fue que después de seis sesiones de sexo salvaje se nos fue la noche, yo estaba exhausta, pero Albert seguía deseando más y su erección aún seguía siendo impresionante, para calmarse me lo hizo una última vez, tan fuerte que provocó que mi vagina sangrara, por la fuerza y velocidad de sus movimientos sobrehumanos, mi cuerpo completo quedó sumamente dañado.

Ahora puedo sentir lo doloroso que fue y recordar cómo le supliqué llorando que se controlara me hace sentir escalofríos; Sin embargo, sé bien que Albert era capaz de sostener a Chris en el aire con una sola de sus manos, creo que de haber querido, podría haberme partido en pedazos, pero en su lugar se aseguró de que yo lo disfrutara lo suficiente antes de saciarse, recuerdo lo desesperada que estaba, soportando el dolor sin poder moverme, él era salvaje sostenía mi cuerpo y me penetraba al mismo tiempo que evitaba que yo escapara, pero creo que al final no fue tan malo porque recuerdo mucho más la sensación de placer que el dolor - ¿Recuerdas que pasó cuando te fuiste del edificio? – Jill interrumpe mi recuerdo y me hace seguir desde el momento en que me retiré del apartamento de Albert – Creo que sí… - digo aún con dudas.

(Pasado) Sentía un fuerte dolor en el pecho, mi cuerpo había sanado pero mi corazón estaba destrozado y a pesar de que sentía mucha curiosidad por saber quién estaba con Albert (el monito detrás de la túnica) y quien era esa mujer en TRICEL y porqué estaba tan molesta conmigo, no podía quedarme más tiempo, todos saben que retar a Albert significa la muerte, incluso para mí, que tantas veces lo había insultado y golpeado sin recibir más que palabras amenazantes de su parte, sentía que esta vez había más en juego y que él no dudaría en eliminarme si me entrometía en lo que sea que estaba haciendo aquí.

Decidí timar un tren, después de todo ya estaba ahí y vería lo más posible del país antes de volver a casa, de pronto algo cayó del cielo (no es cierto, pero se sintió así) el "monito" encapuchado estaba junto a mí - ¿¡Monito!? ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunté con un poco de temor porque este mismo ser me había dislocado el hombro apenas una hora atrás, el monito me tomó del brazo y me haló para que lo acompañara – Oye ¿Qué haces? No voy a volver con ese imbécil… - tomé su mano y gire mi cuerpo para soltarme y así fue, se vio o ligado a soltarme, luego giré para irme – Puedes decirle al idiota que se vaya al infierno o mejor… a la mierda – dije riendo y de pronto sentí un fuerte dolor en la nuca y después no hubo más que oscuridad …

 _ **Espero no sobrepasarme con los temas que estoy tratando, pero la verdad pienso que no podrías esperar algo bueno al toparte con el mejor villano de RE, pero si es molesto pueden hacérmelo saber…**_

 _ **Albert Wesker en lo personal es mi favorito, pero eso no significa que no tenga algo preparado para Chris, Leon y Jake más adelante…**_


	60. Mi historia V

**Capítulo 60: Mi historia V**

/ Tu perspectiva … /

A la mitad del relato de Jill, mi teléfono nos interrumpe – Aguarda… - le digo y me levanto para responder – Es Nadia…. ¿Nadia qué cómo estás? ¿Pasa algo? – respondo bajo la atenta mirada de Jill – (Nombre) que bien que respondiste… El Capitán está de regreso… pero escucha él… - - ¿Nadia que le ocurrió a Chris? – mi corazón palpita con fuerza – Escucha está herido, pero no estará bien en unos días, no está inconsciente es solo que está bajo observación… - - Oh Dios, Nadia te lo agradezco - - Escucha ¿Estás en Nueva York? D.C. te compró un boleto de regreso es para mañana a las 6 am, es lo único que encontramos, con el huracán acercándose sabes que la gente está como loca, pero descuida…- Nadia estaba hablando pero fue interrumpida por Damian - ¿(nombre) eres tú? - - Hola Damian - - Sabes México le pateo el trasero al Capitán, pero descuida estará bien hasta que llegues aquí … - - ¿Dijiste México? - - Si, encobraremos a ese vendedor de armas y lo haremos pagar ya verás… - - ¿Vendedor de armas? ¿Qué está ocurriendo? – no entiendo nada creí que Chris estaba en Louisiana y ahora dicen que estaba en México – (nombre) debemos irnos te veremos mañana – - Está bien Damian – corto la llamada y me encuentro con una Jill muy preocupada - ¿Chris está bien? – - Los muchachos dijeron que si, pero no lo sabré hasta mañana - - Espero que el huracán nos permita marcharnos – el rostro de Jill se pone aún más pálido, enciendo la televisión para ver el pronóstico del clima…

Como lo sospechamos, los vuelos fueron cancelados, por el mal clima – Parece que estamos atrapadas – dice Jill y sonríe – Bueno parece que tendremos mucho tiempo para repasar nuestra historia – dice y yo vuelvo a sentarme junto a ella, sin dejar de pensar en Chris.

/ Perspectiva de Jill … /

(Pasado) No quería llevarte de regreso, no sabía qué había planeado Wesker para ti, porque a pesar de que estaba enojada porque tu estuviste del lado de Wesker todo el tiempo, a pesar de eso no quería que nadie pasara por lo que yo había pasado (no me imaginaba que sin (nombre) ahí vendría algo peor para mí) pero no podía resistirme, la araña en mi pecho me obligó a golpearte y llevarte de regreso al apartamento de Wesker.

Llegamos al edificio y tú aún no despertabas, de verdad esperaba que lo hicieras para que pudieras huir, pero no fue así. Te llevé de regreso arriba y aguardé a qué él llegara, mi fuerza de voluntad era enorme, así que a pesar de que el aparato me obligaba a mantenerme inerte cuando acababa la tarea, luché y luché hasta que tuve el control de mi cuerpo - ¿Te imaginas cómo se siente no poder moverte a voluntad y tener que soportar ver todo el daño que estás causando sin poder hacer nada, sintiendo hasta el más mínimo dolor sin poder evitarlo? – digo, pero antes de que (nombre) pueda responder continúo la historia.

Logré llegar hasta ti e intenté despertarte, te sacudí los hombros, pero era inútil no parecía que fueras a despertar, lo que sea que Wesker te haya hecho durante la noche te había dejado exhausta, te agité con desesperación, pero justo cuando estabas a punto de abrir los ojos la puerta se abrió de golpe – Veo que aún no aprendes… Que decepcionante, pensé que eras más inteligente y que sabrías apreciar tu vida – Wesker entró sujetando el control que me indicaba que hacer y caminó lentamente hacia mí – Wesker… no podrás ocultarme de ella por mucho tiempo, ella… - me refería a ti – ¿Ella qué? ¿De verdad eres tan estúpida para creer que ella va a elegir salvarte a ti en lugar de quedarse conmigo? – comenzó a reír burlándose de mí – Tú no la conoces… y eres demasiado tonta para pensar que (nombre) hará algo por ti – sus palabras cayeron como rocas, él tenía razón, tú y yo nunca fuimos amigas y si estabas ahí era porque sentías algo por él, pero aun así me negaba a darme por vencida – No, Wesker tú no la conoces, ella es mejor de lo que tú crees – él sonrió y caminó hasta estar frente a mí, me miró directo a los ojos a través de sus gafas - ¿Eso creer? ¿Crees que no la conozco? – dijo con su rostro frente al mío, mis esperanzas estaban casi rotas, pero recordé como arriesgabas tu vida por los heridos en combate así que me permití seguir confiando en ti, después de todo eras mi única esperanza, perro antes de que pudiera decir algo Wesker se levantó – Además ella es una prisionera, otro conejillo de indias como tú, solo que aún no lo sabe, pero tú verás como la destruyo igual que a ti… Ya es hora de que te retires y más vale que aprendas a obedecer si no quieres que te deje con Excella de nuevo… – me amenazó y sacó el aparato que controlaba la araña en mi pecho, presionó algunos botones (o lo que fueran) y me obligo a retirarme.

/ Tu perspectiva … /

Jill no se da cuenta, pero acaricia sus cicatrices mientras habla, la última parte me ha dejado muy intrigada así que decido indagar - ¿Te amenazó con Excella? ¿Por qué? – el rostro de Valentine se pone pálido – Esa chica era muy malvada, desearía decir que no merecía lo que le pasó, pero mentiría, ella era siniestra e inescrupulosa como Wesker o incluso más despiadada que él… Wesker me obligó a acompañar a Gionne en un viaje que tuvo que hacer para entregar unas muestras a un tipo que iba a comprarlas a un precio inmensamente alto, pero lo que Wesker no sabía era que ella me utilizaría para mucho más que eso… - los ojos de Jill se llenan de lágrimas – Jill, lo siento, no debí preguntar, lo lamento – me disculpo, lo último que quiero es que ella sufre aún más – La perra creía que Wesker me había conservado porque sentía algo por mí, así que estando sola y a merced de ella, me torturó tanto como pudo, lo que ella no sabía es que Wesker no confiaba en nadie y me programó para reportarle todo lo que la chica hiciera y me vi obligada a reportar también lo que hizo conmigo… - - La perra sufrió mucho mientras moría… - digo con odio – No tenía idea de que ella era tan malvada… - - No me alimentó en todo el viaje, no me permitía dormir, incluso me prestó a un grupo de hombres sucios que no habían tenido una chica en mucho tiempo – dice con el rostro pálido – Oh por Dios, Jill lo siento - - Por esa razón él me amenazaba con enviarme con ella - - Tiene sentido que fueran una pareja si eran iguales… - digo con una pizca de celos – No (nombre te equivocas, Wesker no tuvo contacto sexual y mucho menos sentimental con nadie que no fueras tú… En una ocasión Excella intentó convencerlo de estar con ella y conmigo al mismo tiempo… Fue graciosa la forma en que la sacó de su casa - - ¿Qué? - - Si fue unos días después de que te marcharas – dice Jill, pero creo que es mejor seguir en orden antes de que mi cabeza se confunda aún más…

(Pasado) Desperté lentamente - ¿Qué pasó? Me duele mucho la cabeza – mi visión se vuelve normal lentamente hasta distinguir que estoy en la habitación de Albert nuevamente - ¿Qué mierda…? ¡El monito me trajo de vuelta! – me levanto rápidamente y me sorprendo al ver que estoy vestida con una de sus camisetas y no estoy usando ropa interior - ¿Albert estás aquí? – pregunté, pero no obtuve respuesta - ¡Mi arma! – mi Desert está en la cama junto a mí, la tomo rápidamente y me aseguro de que esté cargada, camino por el pasillo hasta llegar a la sala - ¿Hay alguien aquí? – pregunto, pero es inútil, estoy sola - ¿Qué debo hacer ahora? ¿Debo salir o debo quedarme aquí? – me dirijo a la puerta e intento abrirla, pero está cerrada – Esto debe ser una broma ¿Qué hora es? – caminé hacia la ventana y me sorprendo al notar que deben ser la de la tarde, no tenía más que hacer así que volví a la habitación y me distraje adivinando lo que decían las noticias locales, me sorprendí al ver nuevamente reportes de disturbios en alguna parte de la ciudad, pero no entendía nada, me la pasé así por lo menos una hora.

Creo que estaba a punto de quedarme dormida nuevamente cuando escuché pasos adentro del apartamento - ¿Alguien está aquí dentro? – tomé mi arma y me coloqué cerca de la puerta de modo que cuando se abriera yo quedara escondida detrás de ella, por unos segundos solo hubo silencio hasta que la puerta se abrió lentamente, sujeté con fuerza mi arma preparándome para resistir la patada en caso de tener que dispararla - ¿Qué crees que haces? – escuché la voz de Albert - ¿Crees que vas a sorprenderme así? - - Oye idiota por qué vienes de esa forma tan sigilosa, pude volarte la cabeza – digo saliendo de las sombras y mostrándole mi arma - ¿Con esa cosa ruidosa? Lo dudo, además esta es mi casa, yo llego aquí como se me da la gana, si no te gusta puedes irte - - Imbécil, yo ya me había ido, fue tu monito quien me trajo de regreso ¿Por qué? - - Este no es un lugar seguro para vacacionar… pero si te molesta estar aquí puedes irte – noté que evadió mi pregunta pero decidí no seguir insistiendo - ¿Dónde estabas? - - Eso no te interesa – respondió en seguida - - ¿Dónde está tu monito? ¿No le hiciste daño…o si? - - ¿Monito? - - Aun no me has dicho como puedo llamarlo - - No es necesario que lo nombres – dijo y caminó hacia el baño, comenzó a quitarse la ropa frente a mí - ¿Vas a ducharte? – pregunte mordiendo mi labio inferior - ¿Hay algún problema? – pregunto intuyendo que yo deseaba hacerlo con él… entró en el cuarto de baño y dejó la puerta abierta, supongo que es un "Puedes entrar" así que camino lentamente hacia la puerta aún pensando si debo hacerlo o no…


	61. Recordando

_**(Wow ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde que actualicé por última vez, supongo que puedo culpar a la universidad y a Shingeky no kyojin por eso**_ _ **...**_ _ **en fin**_ _ **,**_ _ **Espero que lo disfruten y les agradezco por los reviews**_ )

.

.

.

 **Capítulo 61: Recordando.**

Damian me lleva de regreso a mi casa ¿En qué estaba pensando? Era obvio que no me permitirían entrar a la base, pero tenía que intentarlo, necesitaba ver a Chris – No te preocupes en cuanto salga del hospital te lo llevaré en persona a tu casa – dijo el más joven de los soldados de Chris intentando darme ánimos – Claro Damian, te lo agradezco – me limité a decir, el camino es largo así que tengo tiempo para revivir mis últimas horas al lado de Jill Valentine.

…

La tormenta azotaba con fuerza afuera, pero Jill sonreía y continuaba hablando, mientras mi mente se acomodaba a los recuerdos de Wesker …

(Continúo el cap anterior)

A la mañana siguiente, Wesker me inyectaba el suero nuevamente para ayudarme a sanar – Mierda…¿ tienes que ser siempre tan rudo? – pregunté mientras sentía mi cuerpo arder – Eres una mocosa llorona – él se burló de mí – Ya levántate no tengo todo el día - - ¿Te irás? – él se alejó de mí sin responder, yo aguardé a que contestara mientras examinaba su espalda sexy y musculosa – ¿Tienes más de ese suero? – pregunté en tono juguetón y él se detuvo en la puerta y luego me miró de forma siniestra mientras yo me derretía al observarlo sonreír de lado - ¿Acaso no tuviste suficiente? - - Bueno quiero disfrutar mis vacaciones – dije mientras me quitaba la sábana y le mostraba mi cuerpo desnudo - ¿Vacaciones? ¿Crees que te dejaré volver? – él tenía razón en mi mente había manejado la idea de que algún día volvería a mi casa en los Estados Unidos, pero él era demasiado listo y no me dejaría volver con toda la información que tenía sobre él - ¿Seré una prisionera aquí para siempre? (Hice una pausa y luego continué) En ese caso… Espero por mi bien que tengas más de ese suero – dije y él se abalanzó sobre mí con su rapidez sobrehumana, me arrojó con violencia sobre la cama y presionó mi cuello con su mano – Escucha mocosa… ya que no vas a volver a tu estúpida casa, tal vez te utilice para mis experimentos – dijo en tono amenazador – Tal vez debas experimentar conmigo ahora… - dije de forma seductora y él sonrió – No tienes remedio – dijo y comenzó a besarme de forma casi violenta mientras continuaba presionando mi cuello, su mano bajó hasta mi intimidad humedecida y sin pensarlo mucho introdujo dos dedos dentro de mí, inmediatamente comencé a gemir en sus labios, sus dedos son hábiles, parece que puede leer mi mente o mi cuerpo y se concentra en atender solamente los puntos donde soy más sensible, siento como sus dedos se deslizan gracias a mi lubricación natural – No me hagas esperar más… Házmelo ya – supliqué casi sin aliento, creo que si seguía presionando mi cuello de esa forma me habría desmayado, su lengua se introduce en mi boca rápidamente, probar su sabor después de todos estos años era casi adictivo para mí, no quería dejarlo ir nunca más, no me importaba que no fuera bueno para mí, mis jadeos se aceleran a medida que empiezo a sentir el calor recorrer mi vientre - ¿Te gusta? – preguntó con su voz sexy contra mis labios – Dios… solo date prisa, te necesito dentro de mí… - supliqué y en ese momento la puerta se abrió – Tenemos que irnos – el sujeto encapuchado entró para indicarle a Wesker que se les hacía tarde para ir a donde quiera que fueran – Lárgate – respondió el hombre sobre mí y el otro sujeto (que en realidad era Jill) obedeció en seguida, Albert se levantó – Mierda, no me dejes así… - dije estimulándome con mis propios dedos - ¿Dejarte? Ven aquí – dijo y me colocó en el borde de la cama sobre mis cuatro extremidades (perrito) y me penetro lentamente, un gemido salió de mi garganta al instante en que todos los poros de mi cuerpo se erizaban, el sujetó mi cabello de forma ruda y aceleró el ritmo dentro y fuera de mí, colocó su mano en mi cadera y la utilizó para atraerme hacia él con más fuerza, mis gemidos se mezclaban con el sonido que producía nuestra piel al chocar con violencia, me dolía mucho la cabeza por la fuerza con la que tiraba de mi cabello, pero el placer de tenerlo dentro de mí era aun más fuerte, un gruñido se escapó de su garganta cuando me llenó de su esencia, caí rendida en la cama con su esperma aún derramándose desde dentro de mí - ¿Vas a tardar mucho? – pregunté como una niña - ¿Por qué? ¿Planeas ir a algún lado? - - No lo sé, es que no quiero aburrirme aquí… - - Te prohíbo salir de aquí ¿Entendiste? - - ¿Por qué? - - NO SALGAS DE AQUÍ – me amenazó mientras se colocaba la ropa – Al menos déjame a tu monito, no sé cuanto tiempo te irás y … - - Olvídalo, no eres una niña ya encontrarás algo que hacer – dijo y salió de la habitación para luego marcharse con su monito (Jill)…

Relato de Jill.

Salimos todo el día porque ellos (Wesker y Excella) querían que entregara las muestras nuevas a unos pobres tipos que terminaron contagiándose y contagiando a todos sus compañeros (Como Wesker lo había planeado) al volver a la casa de Wesker nos llevamos una sorpresa, tú ya no estabas, Wesker corrió a revisar si tus cosas seguían en la habitación y si ahí estaban, incluyendo tu arma, Wesker soltó un grito de furia, yo estaba sorprendida, nadie se atrevía a desobedecer a Wesker, a las malas yo había aprendido a temerle y obedecerlo, pero tú no parecías asustada en lo más mínimo – Estúpida, le dije claramente que no saliera del maldito apartamento - rugió y luego tomó el aparato con el que me controlaba – Ve a buscarla – me indicó, el aparato en mi pecho me dio la señal y salí en seguida del lugar, Wesker salió tras de mí, pero tomó otra dirección.

/ Tu perspectiva … /

-El Capitán es un hombre rudo en verdad… No se lo digas pero yo quiero ser como él… - el sondado junto a mí hablaba con seguridad yo sonrío – Damian, eres un gran soldado no necesitas ser como él – respondí - ¿Bromeas? Todos quieren ser como él - - ¿Tienes idea de lo que él ha sufrido? No creo que quieras pasar por eso - - Tienes razón, recuerdo lo desesperado que estaba por encontrarte en Alemania… - - Lo sé, yo soy uno de los motivos por los que él ha sufrido… - dije y volví a ver a la ventana del auto y continúo recordando.

Esa tarde mientras Wesker no estaba, decidí ir a revisar el lugar, imaginé que no habría de qué preocuparme, pues supuse que Wesker no infectaría con algún virus a la gente cercana para no llamar la atención, pase una hora desactivando la seguridad de Albert para poder salir y cuando lo logre me marché rápidamente… El tiempo pasó rápido, y al inicio todo iba bien, comí mucho y vi varias cosas interesantes, pero a medida que me interné en las aldeas más lejanas, el clima comenzó a cambiar, las personas parecían cada vez más interesadas en mí y cada vez eran más hostiles, yo siempre fui salvaje, podía enfrentarme a varios de mis compañeros a la vez y aún así salir victoriosa, pero aquí el número de enemigos era ridículo, me superaban por lo menos cincuenta a uno, era imposible escapar.

Sin notarlo, me había perdido, no podía encontrar ninguna referencia de algún lugar donde ya hubiera estado, mi mente recordó las palabras de Albert mientras me advertía que no dejara el apartamento – Mierda… - murmuré cuando vi un gran grupo que se acercaba a mi desde el sur, al inicio solo me habían perseguido, pero los últimos dos que me encontré habían intentado morderme y me vi obligada a romperles la cabeza, lo que molestó más a los demás y ahora estaba contra las cuerdas, no tenía salida, me había metido en un callejón sin salida, parpadee y sentí una brisa muy fuerte, tuve que cubrir mis ojos, de pronto ya no había ningún enemigo a mi alrededor - ¿Qué demonios crees que haces? ¿Crees que esto es California? Aquí todos son tus enemigos e intentarán asesinarte y tal vez lo logren si les das la oportunidad… - Albert estaba junto a mí con las manos llenas de sangre – Yo no sabía… Te lo agradezco – dije avergonzada por mi actitud inicial.

Volvimos al apartamento y nos encontramos con el monito que nos estaba esperando, como si Albert le hubiese notificado por telepatía que estaba conmigo – Entra iré en un segundo – me ordenó y esta vez no lo cuestioné, subí hasta su apartamento y me di una ducha mientras él volvía, cuando salí me encontré con el monito de pie en la puerta - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso ahora me asignarán un guardia para no escaparme? – dije mientras secaba mi cabello con una toalla, me acerqué lentamente y la persona tras el disfraz no se movió, como si fuera un robot y estuviera apagado - ¿Por qué no me permites acercarme a ti? – le pregunté cuando estuve de frente, de pronto el monito comenzó a moverse sutilmente, como si luchara por liberarse de unas cadenas invisibles – (no-nombre) – el monito dijo mi nombre, no pude reconocer la voz de Jill porque la mascara que llevaba distorsionaba su voz - ¿Me conoces? ¿Wesker te dijo mi nombre? – me quedé ahí pensando si quitarle la máscara o alejarme, corría el riesgo de que él me golpeara o que Albert lo golpeara a él por dejar su identidad al descubierto - ¿Estás teniendo una charla animada? No lo creo, esto es como un cascarón vacío – dijo Albert colocando su mano en el hombro del monito con fuerza como una amenaza yo lo noté, pero no dije nada, sabía que de una u otra forma yo lo descubriría.

Casi un mes después, seguía viviendo con Wesker, no podría decir que éramos una pareja, pero vivíamos juntos y solíamos cenar juntos cada noche, yo odiaba cocinar; sin embargo me esforzaba en hacerlo bien por él, además él no era la clase de hombre con el que las chicas sueñan, casi no dormía, ni comía (solamente cuando yo cocinaba y es por eso que me esmeraba tanto en hacerlo, aunque la vida domestica no era lo mío) solamente me hablaba cuando yo lo iniciaba y además era sumamente violento, aunque jamás me golpeó en otro momento que no fuera durante el sexo y en esos momentos yo lo disfrutaba.

Una noche me arrojé en la cama observando la espalda del hombre rubio que estaba sentado frente a mí (parecía que trabajaba en algo importante) - ¿Ya no vas a dejarme salir? – pregunté – Eres una idiota no puedes cuidarte sola así que te quedarás aquí – respondió sin mirarme, yo giré en la cama y me coloqué sobre mi espalda – Dios… esto es muy aburrid… Albert… tu monito está sangrando… - dije al ver una mancha oscura sobre la túnica del ser extraño que nos acompañaba y de pronto la verdad golpeo mi cabeza con fuerza - ¡Tu momito es una chica! – la pobre chica estaba menstruando y no podía ni siquiera asearse, no podía creer que hubiera pasado un mes completo y yo no me haya enterado del género de la pobre monito – Imbécil, tu monito está sangrando y no te importa una mierda, se puede enfermar… - dije y Albert se encogió de hombros como respuesta, en realidad no sentía interés por la salud de ella...

/ Perspectiva de Jill … /

Sentía un terrible malestar gracias a que soy una chica, mi cuerpo me traicionó con eso, no había tenido que pasar por eso hasta el momento porque Wesker no me había mantenido despierta por tanto tiempo como ahora y tal parecía que eso iba a ser común porque me había asignado cuidarte todo el tiempo, incluso de noche si él no estaba, estoy casi segura de que no me ordenó vigilar que no te fueras sino cuidarte, cuidar que nada malo te ocurriera, parece que no sabía que eras y eres toda una fiera y si lo sabía igual prefería ponerme en peligro antes que arriesgar tu existencia y es curioso porque lo había visto sacrificar tantas vidas en pro de su investigación y ahora actuaba como si por fin alguien le interesara de verdad.

Te levantaste de la cama en ropa interior, yo aún estaba furiosa contigo, solo quería golpearte, todos en la base siempre quisieron vernos enfrentarnos cuerpo a cuerpo a ti y a mí, pero Chris y Dylan jamás lo permitieron, pensaba que tal vez ahora sería el momento, pero lo que hiciste a continuación cambio totalmente lo que había pensado de ti desde que llegaste aquí - No puedes hacer esto... Bueno al fin y al cabo eres un estúpido hombre – te escuche reñirle y él parecía más divertido que enojado, solo había dos personas en este mundo capaces de hablarle de frente a Albert Wesker y esas eran tú y Excella y solo tú eras capaz de maldecirlo y salir ilesa del conflicto – No te digo que la dejes ir, solo permítele la suficiente libertad como para permitirme asearla – te acercaste a su oído y susurraste algo que no pude escuchar y después de eso él tomó el aparato que me controlaba y me ordenó hacer lo que tú dijeras - ¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar? - pensé te acercaste y me tomaste de la mano – Ven conmigo monito – la araña en mi pecho se activó y te seguí hasta el baño...

No lo podía creer el agua tibia se sentía tan bien, incluso curaste mis heridas, en el tiempo en que había estado despierta me habían golpeado y disparado con un arma, yo era demasiado rápida como para que me hicieran un daño considerable, pero seguía siendo solo una chica en el interior y también me sentía sola y desamparada – Descuida monito, yo me aseguraré de que Albert te deje ir, te lo prometo, de alguna manera lo lograré – susurraste cerca de mi cara, yo estaba completamente desnuda, pero no podía quitarme la máscara o la parte de la capucha que cubría mi cabeza; sin embargo el agua tibia y tus palabras fueron el mejor obsequio que pudiera tener – Descuida, lo he convencido de dejarte totalmente bajo mi control y yo jamás te voy a obligar a hacer nada, de ahora en adelante serás mi amiga ¿Está bien? Nadie te pondrá una mano encima de nuevo – dijiste y aunque tenía miedo me permití confiar en ti, después de todo, esas palabras eran lo más real que había tenido en mucho tiempo.

Cuando terminaste de asearme me disté tu ropa – No vas a volver a ponerte esa ropa sucia, toma ponte esto – dijiste y me sonreíste, me pregunté cómo una persona que no temía matar a cuantos enemigos fuera posible (y parecías disfrutarlo) durante las misiones, era capaz de ser tan bondadosa con una "desconocida" aún estaba molesta contigo por descubrir que eras la pareja de Wesker, pero tu compasión no tenía limite, de pronto Wesker entró al baño y aunque yo estaba desnuda, él ni siquiera me miró, porque aunque Excella creía que Wesker me utilizaba de forma sexual, la verdad es que él jamás me tocó de esa forma, él sentía odio y repudio hacia mí y por eso no tenía ningún interés sexual en mí ni en nadie que no fueras tú - Suficiente tiempo... - dijo y te cargó sobre su regazo - … Lárgate... - me ordenó y a pesar de que me había ordenado seguirte a ti, aún estaba bajo sus órdenes, así que obedecí de inmediato.

/ Tu perspectiva … /

Albert cumplió su parte del trato, me permitió asear a su esclava y a cambio yo prometí obedecerle durante toda la noche - Te veré mañana monito... - me despedí de la chica y ella se marchó rápidamente, Albert presionó mi trasero con fuerza y me llevó hasta la cocina – Quítate la ropa... - me ordenó y yo obedecí sin protestar - Dócil... así me gusta – dijo con lujuria y me empujó contra la mesa, con rudeza presiono mi cara contra la superficie de madera, nadie me había tratado tan mal antes, pero por alguna extraña razón, eso solo me excitaba más - ¿Harás todo lo que yo diga? - - Idiota ya te lo dije... - comencé a hablar, pero él golpeo la mesa con su puño muy, muy cerca de mi cara – Si, haré todo lo que digas - - Bien... Quédate así... - dijo y se retiró durante unos segundos – Quiero saber cuánto dolor eres capaz de soportar... - dijo presionando su erección contra mi trasero, él tenía el pantalón puesto y yo podía sentir perfectamente su dureza, me ató a la mesa con una soga que casi hacía sangrar mis muñecas.

Pasó su mano lentamente por mí espalda, desde mi cuello hasta mi espalda baja, mi corazón latía con fuerza, imaginando la clase de cosas retorcidas que él planeaba para mí, pero la incertidumbre solo le daba un toque más erótico a la situación, de pronto el dolor llegó, en forma de gotas de agua caliente sobre mi piel, lo suficiente como para causarme dolor, pero no tanto como para lastimarme gravemente – Dios… eso duele – me quejé y él presionó mi cuello con más fuerza – Cierra la boca, sé que puedes resistirlo – dijo y pasó su lengua por la superficie húmeda y aún caliente y continuó humedeciendo mi piel y aunque la primera parte de la sesión fue agonizante, la sensación se volvió mucho mas agradable cuando el agua estuvo tibia, y aunque mi piel me dolía él se había encargado de hacerme sentir placer como nunca antes solamente usando sus manos y su boca – Bien ahora siéntate – me ordenó mientras desataba mis manos y lo hice rápidamente, estaba ansiosa por saber que vendría, él se sentó en una silla frente a mí y me observó con sus ojos color fuego llenos de lujuria - ¿Quieres ver? – le pregunte y él sonrió de lado sin responder.

Humedecí mis dedos en mi boca y los rocé lentamente por mi cuello hasta llegar a mis pechos, me detuve unos segundos ahí, respirando profundamente, volví a humedecer mis dedos y esta vez baje hasta la humedad entre mis piernas y comencé a estimular mi zona más sensible, él no lo sabe, pero verlo ahí frente a mí, observándome fijamente me excita mucho más, me hace sentir como una pequeña presa que espera a que su cazador la atrape, comencé a emitir gemidos y lo vi acomodarse en su asiento parece que le gustaba ver las marcas que las sogas dejaron en mi piel; Mi humedad se desbordaba entre mis piernas, mientras yo arqueaba mi espalda por el placer que me estaba generando, era increíble estar ahí con él, viendo su rostro y su cuerpo, su cabello rubio que caía sobre su rostro - ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué me miras de esa forma? – dijo al notar que yo lo idolatraba, se levantó y me tomó del cabello – Ven aquí – dijo y me arrastró hasta la habitación y con violencia me arrojó sobre la cama y se colocó sobre mí, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos comencé a quitar su pantalón hasta que ambos estuvimos completamente desnudos. Él se acercó y mordió mi cuello, seguramente dejó una marca espantosa pero estado ahí no tenía de qué preocuparme.

…

Albert se introducía en mí con su fuerza descomunal, era muy doloroso, pero al mismo tiempo era demasiado placentero a él le gustaba escuchar mis gritos que eran una mezcla de dolor, agonía y placer sin precedentes, sostenía con fuerza mi cabello o me sujetaba del cuello, como si fuera mi dueño y yo una niña indefensa, casi no me permitía estar sobre él, al principio creí que era demasiado dominante, pero luego entendí que cuando yo estaba arriba él perdía el control fácilmente y era más fácil para él hacerme daño.

Con sus manos sosteniendo mis piernas me penetraba estando de pie, yo sujetaba con fuerza su cuello dejando un rastro de sangre en donde mis uñas se incrustaban, era fácil para él mover mi cuerpo para hacérmelo como él quería y yo me limitaba a disfrutarlo, incluso creía ver mi vientre abultado por la cantidad de jugos que él derramaba adentro, amaba sentirlo dentro de mí, sentirme dominada por alguien como él, incluso amaba que me golpeara mientras su miembro me penetraba, amaba besar sus labios y jugar con su lengua y el deseo en sus ojos – Ya… Ya no puedo más… voy a… terminar – grité completamente extasiada, él aprovechó la oportunidad y me colocó como un perrito sobre la cama, me sujetó de la cadera y se introdujo en mí rápido y muy fuerte… mis fluidos salían sin para de mí, todo mi cuerpo se estremecía ante la inmensa sensación de placer, un orgasmo como nunca antes tuve acompañado con los gemidos que salían de la garganta de Albert al derramarse sin restricciones dentro de mí, no tengo idea de cuántas horas gastamos juntos esa noche que fue una de las mejores de mi vida.

…

El auto de Damian se detuvo frente a mi casa – Te llamaré en cuanto sepa algo ¿Está bien? - - Bien… te lo agradezco – respondí y pronto estaba sola de nuevo en mi casa con un ligero cosquilleo en mi vientre al revivir mi pasado con Albert.


	62. Recordando II

Capítulo 62: Recordando II

/ Tu perspectiva … /

Los ojos tristes de Jill me miran fijamente – Vivimos juntas por tres meses, en ese tiempo me hablaste de tu familia, de tu vida en la BSAA, incluso me hablaste de Chris, casi no hablabas de él por temor a que Wesker te escuchara, pero me hizo feliz saber que él estaba bien y que había seguido adelante después de mi muerte – dijo con nostalgia - También me hablaste de tus gustos, así supe de la bebida con tres cubos de hielo, tu amada Desert Eagle plateada y también tu amor por el alcohol y la marihuana – mis mejillas se pusieron rosa, no tenía idea de que ella sabía eso, lo bueno es que no se enteró de mi crisis con los estupefacientes que acabo de superar.

/ Perspectiva de Jill… /

(Nombre) se ve mucho más relajada, ha superado el impacto inicial de saber que seis meses junto al hombre al que amó fueron borrados de su memoria, así que decidí continuar con lo que yo viví junto a ella.

Fuiste un ángel para mí, Wesker no volvió a golpearme gracias a ti, parecía más preocupado en ocultar su trabajo de ti, creo que no quería que supieras que planeaba un éxodo masivo; todas esas estupideces de convertirse en un Dios, se apagaban al estar junto a ti, no era como un novio normal, pero parecía mucho más un ser humano cuando estaba contigo, yo sabía que tarde o temprano te haría a ti lo que me hizo a mí, pero parece que sería más tarde, porque en tres meses todo lo que había hecho era sobreprotegerte y tener sexo como nunca antes, note un cambio, pero no sabía si era él quien se había tranquilizado o tú eras capas de curarte porque después de sus encuentros no necesitaste el suero de regeneración nunca más.

Todo marchaba muy bien, cada vez estabas más cerca de descubrirme, no había día en el que no intentaras algo nuevo, pero Wesker me había programado para sentir un dolor agonizante cada vez que estabas a punto de verme, así que te viste obligada a esperar a que él bajara la guardia, nunca te diste por vencida.

El problema inició cuando estabas a punto de cumplir el cuarto mes en África, recibiste una llamada en el teléfono que Wesker te había, dijiste que era algo urgente y me pediste acompañarte a TRICEL, Excella te había convocado a una reunión en su oficina, yo sabía que no era nada bueno, yo no confiaba en esa mujer, pero tú no sabías lo perversa que era, el problema es que Wesker me había obligado a no lastimarla pues aun la necesitaba para sus planes, así qué no podía hacer nada y no sabía donde estaba él para poder advertirle.

De alguna forma Excella se enteró de tu relación con Wesker y eso marcó dos puntos importantes a partir de ahí. Primero, ella había estado enamorada de él, pero no tenía idea de sí a él le gustaban las chicas o sí podía sentir algo y tú le demostraste que incluso era capas de mantener una relación con alguien. Y segundo fue la reacción de Wesker por lo que Excella estaba a punto de hacer.

Me quedé en la entrada de la oficina mientras Excella te recibía de la forma más amable, conversaron unos minutos mientras yo luchaba de forma interna con el aparato que estaba en mi pecho, para liberarme y advertirte pero era en vano – Preciosa, disculpa mis modales de nuevo olvidé ofrecerte algo de beber, pero descuida en la oficina tengo algo delicioso – dijo la chica del escote pronunciado con su estúpido acento exótico y se dirigió hacia el refrigerador donde guardaba las muestras de sus virus, yo sabía que ella te mataría y tenía que hacer algo, mi mejor amiga y la única luz de esperanza en mi vida se extinguirían en ese momento; Logre emitir el primer gemido y tú te giraste para mirarme, lo hice una segunda vez y tú te levantaste y fuiste hacia mí, yo no tenía idea de que empeoraría la situación, pues al levantarte le diste la espalda a ella – Uuumm! Cu… cuid… - estaba logrando articular y tu me sujetaste de la mano - ¿Qué ocurre monito? - - ¡Cuidado! – dije pero era tarde la inyección de Excella se incrustó en tu cuello y con ella el parasito del Uroboros – ¡Mierda…! ¿Qué demonios te pasa? – dijiste, sujetando tu cuello y en un arranque de rabia giraste y la golpeaste rápidamente en la nariz haciéndola sangrar inmediatamente, ella cayó de rodillas en el piso – pero cómo puede ser posible… ya deberías haber mutado … deberías estar muriendo ahora mismo - dijo limpiando la sangre de su rostro - ¿Mutando? – te acercaste a ella, creí que la matarías pero entonces - ¿Qué fue lo que me…? – caíste de rodillas y tu cuerpo comenzó a convulsionarse con violencia - No, no, no, - pensé y corrí a tu lado mientras Excella se levantaba complacida al verte sufrir, sacó un arma para acabar contigo en cuanto mutaras – (nombre) por favor, resiste – te dije – Me… me duele… ¿Qué es esto? – dijiste entre convulsiones, te sujeté y estaba a punto de levantarte cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe – ¿Albert qué estás haciendo aquí? – Excella parecía aterrorizada - ¿Qué demonios crees que haces, estúpida? - - Albert… tú dijiste que era hora de probar el arma – ella estaba a punto de llorar - ¡Pero en ella no, perra estúpida! – él gritó y se abalanzó contra ella sujetándola por el cuello - ¿Te das cuenta de lo que acabas de hacer? – sus ojos brillaban como el fuego mismo.

En realidad pensé que él la mataría, pero en ese momento comenzaste a vomitar…

/ Tu perspectiva… /

Todavía puedo sentir el dolor en mi pecho y la asquerosa sensación de tener la garganta llena de gusanos gigantescos que se revuelven e intentan salir, no pude contenerme más y comencé a vomitar, creí que moriría, había sido infectada con un virus experimental y mi cuerpo estaba sufriendo una especie de reacción adversa, las masas negras no terminaban de salir de mi interior, no podía respirar, estaba a punto de desmayarme cuando por fin el último de los gusanos de alquitrán salió de mí, me desplomé en el piso completamente agotada - ¿Qué acaba de ocurrir? ¿Por qué no soy un monstruo aún? - me preguntaba mientras veía a Albert acercarse a mí y tomarme entre sus brazos – Tú, encárgate de ella… - le indicó al monito que se quedara con Excella y luego me llevó a un laboratorio dentro de la compañía y eso es todo lo que recuerdo antes de desmayarme.

Cuando desperté, estaba nuevamente en su cama dentro de su departamento - ¿Qué demonios? – me pregunté, creí que había sido una pesadilla, pero estaba muy débil, no podía levantarme y tenía una especie de suero conectado en mi brazo, mi cabeza ardía como el infierno, no tarde mucho en volver a desmayarme.

Por fin desperté y vi a Albert frente a mí – Es hora de que levantes tu trasero perezoso de mi cama – dijo y se sentó junto a mí - ¿Qué me pasó? ¿Por qué sigo viva? - - ¿De qué hablas? - - ¿Cómo supiste dónde encontrarme? - - Eres una mujer problemática… Instalé un rastreador en el teléfono… - las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos – No sé qué hago aquí… No debí haber venido… - me giré dándole la espalda a él – Quiero volver a mi casa – susurré y él comenzó a reír – Esto es… Suenas como una niña… parece que me estoy cogiendo a una adolecente otra vez - - Idiota ¿Esto te parece gracioso? Todo esto es tu culpa… Si no fuera por ti, esa perra no me habría atacado - - Eres mucho mas fuerte que ella ¿Cómo demonios una mimada pudo tomarte por sorpresa? - - Cierra la boca y lárgate de aquí, es por ti que no puedo ni siquiera sentarme - - ¿Sentarte? Pero si yo no te he… - - Sabes de qué estoy hablando, imbécil – él se levantó y salió de la habitación sin decir nada.

Puedo recordar que lloré hasta quedarme dormida - ¿Qué pasó con Excella? – Jill sonrió ante mi pregunta - ¿Después de lo que te hizo? O ¿Cómo finalizó? - - Después de lo que me hizo - - Tuve que borrar su memoria, ella no debía recordar que Wesker intentó matarla; Sin embargo, él no olvidó nunca su ofensa y por eso le reservó el destino que ella planeó para ti - - Eso es muy siniestro - dije y Jill asintió - él no era la persona más sensible y lo sabes - – Chris dijo que las proporciones de la mutación de Excella era ridículamente gigantes - - Y lo fueron, tal vez tiene que ver con la maldad dentro de las personas o quizás fue por el suero que usé para borrar su memoria… No lo sé - - ¿Fue el mismo que usaste en mí? – los ojos de Valentine se llenan de lagrimas – No fui yo… Un día simplemente desapareciste, Wesker te sacó de mi vida sin avisar, fue muy duro a partir de ahí, me quedé sola de nuevo y esta vez fue peor, mucho peor - - Para tu suerte Chris jamás se dio por vencido, nunca dejó de buscarte – recuerdo lo celosa que estaba por los sentimientos de Redfield hacia la chica de ojos azules, por supuesto que no era un interés romántico (Eso creo) Chris siempre ha protegido a quienes ama y ella era una de los 4 supervivientes del desastre del la mansión, él le tenía mucho aprecio y ella se sacrificó por él, Chris a penas y podía con esa carga.

(Pasado)

Tardé mucho pero me recuperé por completo de mi percance con Excella, casi tenía 5 meses en África y me había acostumbrado a la presencia de Jill (aún no sabía que era ella, pero estaba por descubrirlo) a vivir sola y a la compañía nocturna de Albert, hasta antes de ser infectada pasaba los días entrenando con el monito que me habían asignado como guardián (no lo sabía hasta ahora, pero mi destreza y fuerza se las debo a Jill) y por las noches me encargaba de eliminar con Albert, toda la energía que tenía reservada.

Recuerdo que esa noche me puse la ropa interior más sexy que llevé conmigo, no habíamos tenido intimidad desde que me recuperé y nuestra situación era tensa, él trabajaba en su computadora frente a mí, yo solo podía ver su espalda, me acerqué a la mesa de noche, tomé su arma y la examiné; Siempre he amado las armas de fuego de alto calibre y aunque esta era de corto alcance, no podía evitar notar lo perfecta que lucía - Linda arma… - digo y espero a ver su reacción, pero él no responde – Sabes que amo las armas, pero creo que me quedaré con mi Desert ¿O quieres cambiar? Yo me quedaré con está y tú te quedas con mi Mágnum… - él gruñó como respuesta, desde que llegué hemos tenido sexo todas las noches incluso cuando estaba con mi periodo, lo sé es una locura, pero puedo decir que realmente perdí la cabeza por él; Sin embargo, aunque él actuaba frío y como si no le interesara, yo sabía que me extrañaba y no tardaría en ceder y así fue – Mejor me quedo contigo, creo que tu vagina me servirá más que un arma – extiende su mano hacia mí, así que me levanto y camino hacia él, recorro sus hombros desnudos con mis manos, es tan sexy, estoy enamorada, eso creo, él gira y me sienta sobre sus piernas, sus manos recorren mi piel, puedo sentir el calor de su tacto – Me gusta esta arma… Creo que de verdad voy a quedarme con ella… - él sonríe y continúa recorriendo mis muslos con sus manos tibias – Era el arma oficial de los S.T.A.R.S. de Raccon City – responde - - ¿Buenos recuerdos? - - Pura mierda – finaliza y yo rio, puedo ver sus ojos arder en rojo fuego ¿Está molesto? … No, no lo está – Me mentiste, dijiste que eras un soldado y en realidad eres… - - ¿Un asesino? – me interrumpió – Un científico, es lo que iba a decir… Diablos cómo un científico puede tener un cuerpo como este - él tomó mi rostro y me besó con fuerza, se levantó y me arrojó en la cama, pero se detuvo – Ven conmigo – me levanto y me obligó a levantarme y a seguirlo hacia la salida.

En el edificio no vivía nadie más que él y yo así que la azotea era mi lugar favorito en toda África, el cielo nocturno era el más hermoso que había visto, pero esa noche las estrellas parecían brillar mucho más, estando en el borde, a cinco pisos por encima del suelo, me sujetaba con fuerza a los hombros de Albert y no por miedo a caer, sino por la increíble sensación de tenerlo dentro de mí después de semanas sin contacto, sabía que no podría regresar caminando a la habitación, pero no me importaba estaba concentrada en disfrutarlo a él y aunque sabía que él no me amaba y nunca lo haría, estaba feliz con saber que podía tenerlo solo para mí, por lo menos por las noches, él era todo mío.

El desastre inició una semana más tarde cuando en esa mima azotea logré por fin, golpear el rostro del monito, ella cayo al piso, pero la araña en su pecho la obligaba a continuar aun cuando el dolor fuera agonizante, se levantó rápidamente y la mascara se desprendió de su rostro, mi cuerpo se congeló, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas – Ji… Jill ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Eres tú? ¿Qué, qué haces aquí? - ella me miró y yo a penas si podía recocerla, su cabello era rubio, sus ojos azules se habían vuelto casi grises y su dulce expresión amistosa había sido reemplazada por una completamente diferente, como si quisiera matarme – (nombre) – dijo casi en un susurro – Jill… yo…– estaba en shock, en ese momento ella cayó al piso y comenzó a gritar y retorcerse por un intenso dolor que yo no podía ni imaginar – Jill, lo siento, lo siento, no sabía que eras tú, soy una idiota… Lo siento, te juro que te voy a sacar de aquí, te prometo que volverás a casa… - le grité mientras intentaba con todas mis fuerzas, quitar la araña de su pecho - ¡Dios! ¿¡Cómo le quito esta mierda!? Jill resiste – ella no paraba de gritar y yo no podía tocarla, ella se resistía (un mecanismo de defensa del aparato supongo) yo no me daba por vencida, terminé sangrando después de nuestro encuentro forzado - ¿Qué crees que haces? – escuché a Wesker hablar detrás de mí - ¿Albert? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí? – casi no podía verlo, ella me había golpeado la cabeza y yo estaba sangrando - ¿Qué estás haciendo? – él preguntó - ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no ves que está sufriendo? ¿Qué haces ahí parado? Has que deje de gritar… por favor (supliqué entre lágrimas) ¡Albert ya basta! No es su culpa fui yo, yo se la quité, ella no pudo hacer nada - - Si, si pudo, pudo haber saltado por ahí – señaló el borde del edificio - ¿Qué? Ya basta Wesker ¿Qué demonios te pasa? Bastardo – él comenzó a reír y yo me lancé a ella para quitarle el aparato por mis propios medios, hasta que logré agarrarlo – Lo tengo, lo tengo – pensé cuando Wesker me tomó del brazo y me arrojó al piso para alejarme de ella – Déjame pedazo de mierda – le grité y él saco el aparato con el que la controlaba, presionó un botón y ella dejó de gritar, se quedó en el piso, supuse que estaba inconsciente – Eres un maldito, no era necesario que le hicieras esto… - me arrodille frente a ella e intenté despertarla, pero sin decir nada, Albert me arrastró de regreso a su apartamento.

Me obligó a sentarme en el sofá, ese sofá en el que habíamos hecho el amor tantas veces – Eres un imbécil – le dije sin poder evitar que mis lágrimas salieran – No puedes sentir nada, eres despiadado y cruel, esa pobre chica tiene un hogar, una familia y a diferencia de mí, ella si tenía una vida, yo vine aquí porque soy una estúpida, pero ella no tuvo opción, tú le hiciste eso - - Yo le salve la vida… - dijo al fin, se había mantenido contra la ventana dándome la espalda, sin decir nada - ¿Vida? Esto no es vida, es una esclava… ¿Está consciente? ¿Qué demonios te pasa? Ella era tu subordinada ¿Ni siquiera eso cuenta para ti? Maldito egoísta… - dije y él me embistió contra la pared, el golpe me dejó totalmente desorientada, pues ya estaba herida por Jill, él me levantó y puso su mano cerca de mi abdomen – Hazlo, mátame, no quiero vivir ni un segundo más con un pendejo como tú – lo insulté aunque a penas si tenía fuerzas, entonces caí al piso – Ya cierra la boca… Maldita niña, no sabes nada ¿Crees que porque me sirves en las noches yo debo sentir algo por ti? Eres patética, estoy llegando a mi límite contigo - - Entonces deberías matarme ahora mismo… ¿Sabes por qué no lo haz hecho? – me acerqué a él – No puedes, no puedes hacerme daño - - ¿Sabes lo fácil que sería para mí, matarte? - - Si pero no lo harás… no vas a lastimarme, tú me amas y lo sabes – dije entre lágrimas, él golpeó la pared con su puño y luego se marchó del apartamento.

/ Perspectiva de Jill…/

Cuando desperté, estaba en la tina, (nombre) estaba frente a mí – Despertaste al fin – dijo y continuó frotando mi frente con una esponja con agua tibia estaba a punto de preguntarle qué ocurrió cuando la araña en mi pecho se activó, me obligó a levantarme en seguida – Cálmate, no haré nada que te haga daño – ella me ayudó a volver a la tina – Jill, me siento tan estúpida, no puedo creer que no lo haya notado – quería decirle que no se preocupara que yo no estaba molesta y que ahora que sabía mi identidad tal vez sería más fácil ayudarme, tomaste mi mano – Te prometo, por la memoria de mi abuela que te sacaré de aquí, no sé cómo pero no te quedarás aquí mucho más… - ella me miró fijamente – Voy a hacer que Albert te libere y me quedaré en tu lugar – dijo con una sonrisa triste lo único que pude hacer fue negar con mi cabeza – Descuida, tú necesitas la libertad más que yo, además yo no puedo irme de aquí, ya no… - soltaste mi mano y te levantaste, mi mundo se volvió de cabeza cuando – Creo que estoy embarazada… - dijiste con tristeza – Sé que no tengo pruebas y más cuando hace unos meses la doctora dijo… dijo que yo no podría jamás… - quería poder hablar, consolarte o apoyarte, pero no pude hacer nada más que escucharte, de pronto sonreíste – Pero… te prometo, por este niño, esté aquí o no(señalaste tu vientre), que te sacaré de aquí – me juraste y eso fue suficiente para darme fuerzas y seguir adelante.

/ Tu perspectiva … /

Tenía dos semanas fingiendo que lo apoyaría en su plan de contagiar al mundo con el Uroboros y que me agradaba la idea de que él fuera un ser superior, después de todo ya lo era, no le mencioné de mis sospechas de embarazo, aún eran sospechas, porque consideré que interferiría con mi plan, pero todo cambió cuando ese día mi teléfono personal no paró de sonar en toda la tarde - ¿ No vas a responderle? – Albert estaba de pie en la puerta, yo estaba en la azotea, en el borde del edificio – No a parado de llamarte ¿no es así? - - Yo… no creo que sea una buena idea… - dije – Es Chris ¿No quieres volver a tu casa con él? ¿Volvió al fin de la misión? - - Esta es mi casa y quiero quedarme aquí contigo – dije y apagué mi teléfono, Albert me miró sorprendido – Albert ¿Por qué haces esto? Sé que jamás querrás una vida normal - dije y coloqué mis manos en su rostro - ¿Qué? - - …Porque tú eres especial y yo te respeto y te amo por eso, jamás te pediré que abandones tus sueños, sé que has luchado duro por cumplir tus metas, me enamoré de ese hombre obstinado y rudo y no quisiera que eso cambiara, pero ¿Esto es bueno para ti? - - Tú no sabes nada de mí - - Enterarte de lo que Umbrella te hizo fue un golpe duro, (una noche en un momento de debilidad me había revelado la información que obtuvo del anciano Spencer) pero tú puedes elegir si seguir el mismo destino de destrucción que esa compañía o forjar tu propio camino, yo te apoyaré con lo que decidas - - Yo no tengo nada que decidir… - puse mis labios contra los suyos y él no se negó me levantó del piso con mucha delicadeza, como nunca antes y me llevó hasta nuestra cama – Te amo Albert – susurré contra sus labio cuando acabó de retirar mi ropa y la suya, él se detuvo a mirarme - ¿Qué dijiste? - - Te amo, es la verdad, me enamoré cuando era una adolescente y te esperé durante diez años, te amo y me quedaré contigo sin importar si decides destruir el puto mundo – él sonrió, creo que pude ver amor en sus ojos durante ese momento, él me beso con pasión, yo estaba sorprendida, él jamás había hecho algo así, ni siquiera sabía que fuera capaz de tocar a alguien de esa forma, sus labios no se separaron de los míos, aun con la diferencia en nuestra estatura encontramos la forma de mantener aquel beso mientras él se empujaba dentro de mí con la delicadeza de un caballero que esta despojando a una chica de su posesión más preciada por primera vez. Sus manos acariciaban con suavidad cada parte de mi cuerpo, no lo pude evitar, estaba feliz, las lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer mis mejillas.

La noche parecía avanzar lentamente, mientras yo me movía a un ritmo desenfrenado sobre él, sus manos recorrían mi espalda mientras yo jadeaba contra sus labios, estaba sentada sobre él frente a frente, él no dejó de mirarme, me deseaba (yo lo sabía) y se estaba zaceando de mí, pero no solo en una forma física, parecía que gravaba mi rostro, mi cuerpo y mi voz en su memoria para siempre, su esencia aún se derramaba desde dentro de mí, pero seguía deseando más, más de él, no hubo parte de mi cuerpo que él no recorriera con sus labios deseosos, porque aún cuando estaba de espaldas a él, podía sentir su mirada y su deseo, el sostenía mi pierna para penetrarme con más fuerza y yo solo podía gemir y tocar sus músculos, eso era todo lo que quería hacer para siempre, solo estar ahí con él como una sola persona, mezclando nuestro aliento y nuestros jugos mientras hacíamos el amor, amor de verdad.

Me recosté en su regazo, lo había decido al fin le contaría sobre mis sospechas de embarazo, suplicando a alguien en las alturas que él lo aceptara, estaba tan cansada que estaba quedándome dormida, él me abrazaba con fuerza y de pronto, en un mundo entre los sueños y la realidad lo escuché – No lo haré, no voy a matar a nadie más, no utilizaré el Uroboros, (nombre)… No sé si sea lo mejor para ti, pero te escojo a ti, pero tienes que prometerme algo… Vas a seguir adelante… - dijo y me estrechó entre sus brazos y con una sonrisa en los labios me quedé dormida en nuestra cama.

...

Desperté y el clima era frío - ¿Qué diablos? – estaba desorientada, no podía recordar cómo llegué a mi cama, pero todo parecía tan normal y extraño, me levanté y fui hasta mi baño, incluso yo no me reconocía, escuché mi teléfono sonando y corrí a responder la llamada – Chris… ¿Eres tú? - - Rubí, oh Dios ¿Por qué no respondiste? Te he llamado mil veces, estoy a punto de llegar al país - - Lo siento, pero no puedo recordar… - - ¿Estuviste ebria todo este tiempo? … Piers dice que si tocaste su mezcal te asesinará - - ¿Mezcal? … Chris qué pasó… - - ¿Ocurre algo malo? – parecía una locura sé que ellos se fueron sin mí porque me habían suspendido de la base por mi salud, pero me siento perdida… decidí no hablar más de eso antes de que me expulsaran de la B.S.A.A. por perder la cordura - No, no quiero que vengas aquí inmediatamente - - Claro que si, hermosa – susurró para que sus hombres, mis compañeros no lo escucharan. Corte la llamada sin saber qué me ocurría, sentía un terrible vacío en mí…


	63. La verdad (Chris)

**Capítulo 63: La verdad (Chris)**

/ Perspectiva de Rebecca… /

Los ataques han sido frecuentes y aunque el gobierno se esforzó en ocultarlos para no causar pánico, la verdad es que aún no tenemos idea de lo que está pasando – Profesora Chambers iré por un café ¿Quieres uno? - - Por supuesto, sabes cómo me gusta… ¡No olvides las chispas de chocolate! – mi compañero Aaron se marcha y me permite regresar a mis pensamientos - ¿Qué está ocurriendo? ¿Por qué zombis nuevamente? ¿Por qué ahora? – intento encontrar una conexión en los hechos, debo estar omitiendo algo importante, las pistas son claras y a veces la información más importante de encuentra escondida a simple vista - ¿Cuándo empezó todo esto? … - he comenzado a morder mis uñas, sé que la respuesta está cerca, lo puedo sentir – Todo esto empezó… ¡La chica! ¡Eso es…! – me doy prisa y busco el número para contactar a Leon, él debe saber algo de ella, es su novia después de todo – (nombre), ella es la clave… - todo empezó después de que me trajeran a esa chica aquí - lo que estaba dentro de ella es la clave, estoy segura - presioné los botones y el aparato me enlazó a donde quiera que esté Leon, escuchó la señal, pero Leon no responde - … Leon, soy Rebecca ¿Puedes escucharme? - - ¿Rebecca? No te recuerdo ¿Cómo demonios conseguiste mi número? - - Agente Kennedy soy Rebecca Chambers, del centro de investigación de la universidad de Chicago - -… hummm si te recuerdo – su voz suena extraña, como si no le sorprende escucharme y como si le molestara que estuviera llamándolo - - … Y hace un tiempo usted acompañó a una chica llamada (nombre) a mi laboratorio… Leon ¿Dónde está ella? Necesito hablar con ella, sé que está bien de lo contrario habrías venido a matarme – el no responde – Leon por favor, la necesitamos, ella podría ser la clave para… - - No tengo idea de dónde está… - - ¿Qué dijiste? Pero yo pensé que tú y ella… Eso no importa, por favor Leon necesito tu ayuda – no me importa suplicarle al hombre al teléfono si eso va a asegurarme que voy a encontrar a (nombre) …

/Perspectiva de Leon … /

Mentiría si dijera que no he pensado en (nombre), hace un tiempo decidí que la dejaría vi ir feliz con quien ella quisiera y no necesité más respuestas si ahora sé cual fue la decisión que tomó o a quién escogió – Leon, por favor – Rebecca continúa insistiendo, ella sabe que miento cuando digo que no sé dónde está, dejo a un lado el vaso y tomo la botella bebo hasta la última gota de alcohol dentro de ella – Está bien… te ayudaré, te daré su número telefónico… - - Oh si, te lo agradezco mucho – escuchar a Rebecca me hace recordar, no estoy cómodo con ese recuerdo, ella no tiene la culpa; Sin embargo, no puedo evitar sentir ira, al pensar que estuve a punto de tener una familia, una verdadera razón para seguir luchando, pero eso se fue a la mierda y ahora estoy seguro de que jamás será verdad…

Es temprano y no me queda más alcohol, eso es un problema – Bien, estoy lista – escucho la voz de Rebecca, no necesito revisar mi teléfono, sé su número de memoria – Te lo agradezco… (ella responde) Leon… ¿Qué pasó con el bebé? – me pregunta, creo que sabía que no debía hacerlo y aún así lo mencionó – Bien, si necesitas algo más no me llames… - respondo secamente y corto la llamada, aún es doloroso para mí saber que tuve una hija que ni siquiera pudo ver la luz del día, creo que es hora de pedir una botella nueva.

/ Tu perspectiva …/

Esa llamada me tomó por sorpresa, Rebecca quiere verme en Chicago otra vez, ella dijo que es muy importante, creo que debe serlo, pero por el momento no puedo pensar en otra cosa que no sea Chris, después de dos semanas, al fin podré verlo, D.C. me llamó y dijo que él regresaría a casa, a mi casa porque la suya es la base, pero yo jamás permitiría que se quedara allá – Sabes Piers, Chris viene en camino, debes estar orgulloso de él, es todo un superviviente, deberías estar aquí para verlo – tengo la costumbre de hablar con Nivans cuando limpio y encero mi Mustang - Chris ha madurado mucho después de que lo salvaras, ha crecido mucho como ser humano, debes sentirte orgulloso, espero que también lo estés de mí… Ya no soy la misma mujer desconsiderada aunque aún no he aprendido a controlar mis groserías y mi carácter impulsivo, pero estoy segura de que soy mucho más fuerte – sonrío y apago mi cigarrillo en el piso.

Jill Valentine vuelve a mi memoria, no puedo creer que tanto tiempo de mi vida haya sido borrado y me hace preguntarme cómo no lo noté antes, por qué Chris o alguno de mis compañeros jamás mencionaron a Dylan o los 6 meses que estuvieron en el hielo y yo en África, escucho la voz de Jill en mi mente y puedo ver sus ojos llenos de lágrimas:

(Relato de Jill…)

Ese día me juraste que convencerías a Wesker de dejarme ir, noté en tu mirada que no mentías, te sentías culpable y sé que harías cualquier cosa por enmendar "tu error" aunque yo no te culpaba, pero claro no podías saberlo.

El aparato en mi pecho me llevó a su apartamento, normalmente yo llegaba contigo muy temprano justo cuando él se iba, para que no te quedaras sola ni un minuto, pero esta vez eran las dos de la tarde, me pareció extraño, pero supuse que tal vez habían tenido una noche alocada y tú aún te estabas recuperando.

Nunca imaginé la sorpresa que me llevaría cuando entré al apartamento y Wesker me esperaba en la sala, lo primero que hizo fue liberarme del suero que me mantenía esclavizada – Jill, llegaste rápido ¿Por qué me miras así? ¿Esperabas a alguien más? – dijo con una sonrisa llena de maldad - ¿Qué… Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me liberas? – yo estaba completamente confundida y por un breve segundo pensé que tu plan había funcionado, que habías convencido a este hombre, de liberarme - ¿Dó… Dónde está? – pregunté, se sentía raro ser dueña de mi propio cuerpo - ¿Quién? ¿Hablas de (nombre)? Ella ya no está aquí - - ¿Qué? - - En serio creíste que ella te liberaría de mí… - a Wesker le gustaba torturar y no necesariamente usando la fuerza - … Son un par de estúpidas, pero ya no tendré que preocuparme por lo que haga ella nunca más - - ¿Qué hiciste con ella? – dije al borde del llanto – ¿Me creerías si te digo que la cogí hasta matarla? Creo que si… Está viva… ella te abandonó ¿Creíste que le importabas? Eres aún más estúpida de lo que pensé – dijo riendo – Te equivocas, yo sé que si le interesaba, no sé cómo alguien como ella estaba contigo, pero estoy segura de que no es como tú ¿Qué le hiciste? - - Tienes razón no es como yo, es una maldita molestia… - - Ella me buscará, lo sé, Chris y ella… - él me interrumpió - Ella ni siquiera te recordará, ella no te conoció nunca, se unió a la B.S.A.A. después de tu muerte – caí sobre mis rodillas, no lo podía creer – Eres un maldito… Su memoria… La alteraste ¿Por qué? Eso significa que tampoco te recordará a ti – él se levantó y se dirigió a la ventana – Eso no me importa - - Si, si te importa, la quieres, de no ser así la habrías matado o la habrías utilizado para tus experimentos y ella… probablemente ella era la única persona en este mundo que te amó de verdad - - ¿Amor? Eso es ridículo, no necesito amor – tus palabras en la ducha vinieron a mi mente en ese momento y comencé a reír, él giró y me miró sorprendido – No te interesa el amor de ella… ¿Qué tal la descendencia? - (Continué riendo como una lunática) – noté un ligero cambio en su postura - ¿No lo sabías? Ella está embarazada, eres un imbécil, Oh no, no sabías, arruiné la sorpresa, ella estaba esperando el momento preciso para decírtelo – sé que tú solo sospechabas estar embarazada, pero quería hacerle daño, quería que él sufriera, pero su reacción fue extraña, giró para ver hacia la ventana de nuevo sin decir nada, solamente observaba su mano derecha, mientras yo me reía – Ni siquiera le diste la oportunidad de revelarte que vas a ser padre, otro maldito monstruo como tú en este mundo, es mejor que (nombre) se haya ido, porque probablemente tú te habrías comido a tu propio hijo y ahora ese niño tiene la oportunidad de crecer y ser normal, él nunca sabrá que tú eres su verdadero padre… - el gruñó creí que estaba empezando a fastidiarlo y eso me dio mucho placer, pero lo que dije a continuación me condenó por el resto de mi estadía con él - … Oh sabes, ahora me doy cuenta, lo bueno es que si la devolviste a los Estados Unidos ella regresará con su verdadero novio y creerá que el niño es suyo, Chris Redfield será el padre de tu hijo, ninguno sabrá que tú existes, parece que ese niño tiene suerte, crecerá con un gran padre y jamás pensará en aniquilar el mundo sino en salvarlo y en enfrentarte a ti como su padre Chris Redfield se lo enseñará… - la paciencia de Wesker llegó a su límite, se movió muy rápido, no pude reaccionar, el brillo rojo de sus ojos me embistió de pronto…

El suero estaba inyectado de nuevo en mi pecho, pero yo no podía moverme, creo que todas mis costillas estaban rotas al igual que mis piernas y brazos, Wesker desató su ira y su frustración en mí, me dio la peor paliza de mi vida entera, sangraba y no podía escuchar con un oído – Ella estará bien… el parásito la protegerá – Wesker pensó que yo estaba inconsciente – Es inmune al Uroboros, es inmune… si el bebé no sobrevive a los anticuerpos del parásito dentro de ella, nunca podrá volver a ser madre, solo la sangre tan poderosa como la mía es capaz de lidiar con los virus y… - se sentó en el sofá, en ese momento me di cuenta de que él si sentía algo por ti, pero su ambición era demasiado grande, así que prefirió borrar tu memoria y alejarte de él antes que asesinarte o utilizarte como conejillo de indias aunque habrías sido muy valiosa en su investigación – Y qué pasó contigo después de eso ( tú preguntas) - - Wesker tenía que hacerme pagar mi insolencia así que me dejó de nuevo bajo las órdenes de Excella, ella fue aun más cruel que antes, en cuanto a ti él jamás intentó averiguar si de verdad estabas embarazada o no, creo que sabía que podía debilitarse una vez más, así que conservó todo como un recuerdo...

(Actualidad)

– Hey (nombre) haré pastel de zanahoria ¿Quieres un poco? – Melissa, mi vecina del frente se acerca a preguntarme y me saca de mis recuerdos – Suena genial, por supuesto que quiero… - - Bien te diré cuando esté listo – Melissa se retira, yo jamás conocí a mis vecinos, me la pasé siempre en el extranjero y cuando venía a mi casa, solo lo hacía de noche y más aun por mi experiencia con Taylor, no quise volver a confiar en nadie más, pero Melissa ha vivido siempre aquí, ella creció aquí y desde que me mudé, soportó mis escándalos nocturnos y mis borracheras frecuentes, así que he decidido darle una oportunidad – Te equivocaste Jill, Albert si me usó como conejillo de indias, este virus en mí no es más que otro experimento de él – digo con tristeza mientras veo a mi vecina llevar una verdadera vida normal.

Dos horas más tarde estoy sentada con Mely en el patio de mi casa – Sabes al inicio creí que el pastel me quedaría del asco, pero puedo ver en tu rostro que está delicioso - - Amo el pastel… en realidad no lo había notado hasta hace poco, tienes un don…no lo desperdicies - - Quieres que te alimente ¿No es así? – ella comienza a reír – Espero que Steven los aprecie tanto como tú – Steven es su hijo, el bebé solo tiene 10 meses de haber nacido y Mely ya tiene toda su vida planificada – Eres una gran cocinera, tu hijo es afortunado - - ¿Podrías sostenerlo? Solo un segundo… - - Claro… - digo y lo sostengo con desconfianza, suspiro profundamente – Mi hija tendría ahora cuatro años… - dije sin pensarlo – (nombre) … yo no sabía que tú… - el rostro de Melissa se pone pálido - Descuida, olvida lo que dije – soy una estúpida le revelé una parte de mi vida de la que realmente no quiero hablar nunca más.

Steven parece cómodo conmigo y aunque yo no estoy familiarizada con bebés lo sostengo en mis brazos – Sabes, serías una madre muy inusual, nunca imaginé que tuvieras una familia - - No la tengo – respondí de forma cortante – Lo siento - - No quise ser grosera, lo siento – me disculpo, en ese momento un auto de detiene frente a mi casa y la puerta se abre inmediatamente, imaginé a Chris lleno de moretones o muy cansado, tal vez pálido, pero no, un hombre imponente de 1.85 de estatura, fuerte y guapo bajó del auto con su uniforme militar, observó la casa y luego nos miró, yo me puse de pie – Supongo que es hora de irnos… - Mely retiró a su hijo de mis manos - - Te veré mañana – dije sin mirarla – Claro, linda – dijo y se retiró, yo corrí y me arrojé a los brazos de Chris, él me alzó y me abrazó con fuerza – Por Dios, Chris pensé que estabas muy herido - - Estoy bien, por un momento creí que no te volvería a ver, me alegra ver tu hermoso rostro de nuevo – lo veo directamente a los ojos y noto algo diferente – Regresaré a la base Capitán… Te dije que lo traería en persona ¿No es así? – el conductor del auto grita desde adentro - Te lo agradezco Damian – respondí y él se retiró.

-¿Qué ocurre? – pregunto mientras los ojos de Chris me miran fijamente – Te he extrañado demasiado y tengo mucha energía… - dijo y sentí que mi intimidad se humedecía con solamente esas palabras – Bájame y entremos - - No, no te permitiré bajarte de mí – no esperé mucho más y me apoderé de sus labios, lo besé como nunca antes y es que antes no sabía la verdad que sé ahora, pero decidí disfrutarlo antes y hablar sobre el pasado después. Llegamos hasta mi habitación tropezando con todo y con nada, él se sentó en la orilla de mi cama y yo comencé a quitarle la ropa con desesperación…

-¿Tienes hambre? – lo veo a los ojos - ¿Por qué? ¿Tú cocinarás? – dice con una sonrisa en sus labios, yo recorro su pecho desnudo con mi mano – Sabes que no sé cocinar… Además no creo que pueda caminar después de eso… - digo y beso sus labios, él comienza a reír – Lo siento, estuve lejos de ti por mucho tiempo y he estado en un hospital sin hacer nada más que pensar en ti - - Bien espero que eso haya sido suficiente por hoy, no creo sobrevivir a una follada más, espero que te quedes por un tiempo porque no creo recuperarme pronto – él continúa riendo – ¿Desde cuando te conformas con una sola…- - ¿Una? Dios esas fueron por lo menos 6 horas… Es inhumano - - Lo siento… Yo me dejé llevar – dice y desvía la mirada, yo coloco mi mano en su rostro y me acerco para besarlo, no lo pude evitar, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos…

/ Perspectiva de Chris … /

Ella me beso como nunca lo había hecho, nuestra relación ha durado muchos años y hemos atravesado muchas cosas juntos, pero ella jamás me había besado como ahora – Necesito decirte verdad… - susurra contra mis labios, comienzo a sospechar que es algo grave – Linda ¿Qué ocurre? – la alejo un poco para verla a los ojos – Lo sé, ya lo sé todo… - dice y comienza a llorar - ¿Todo? ¿De qué hablas? - - El 2009 Chris, ya lo sé todo… - yo me congelo al escucharla – Dios, soy una estúpida, te llegué a aborrecer por un tiempo ¿Puedes creerlo? Cuando lo único que hiciste fue salvar mi vida - ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? - - ¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo lo sabes? - - Lo que importa es que ya sé la verdad, ya sé por qué me dejaste – las lágrimas continúan saliendo de sus ojos mientras se aferra con fuerza a mis brazos…

(Pasado)

Cuando por fin asesiné a Wesker, no tenía ni idea de que Jill no era la única sorpresa que me encontraría. Después de su muerte volvimos a buscar en los archivos de Albert Wesker, Jill iba a ser transportada de emergencia a la base africana de la B.S.A.A. Sin embrago, se negó, suplicó por mi presencia y así lo hice, ella me guio a donde Wesker escondía todo, pero de forma confidencial ella intentó deshacerse de una pequeña parte, algo que no estaba guardado en las bases de datos o los archivos impresos, se trataba de un pequeño archivo, con unas cuantas páginas – Jill, no puedes ocultar eso de mí – dije como un padre con una hija – Yo… Esto es… - ella estaba muy nerviosa – Jill, no es tu culpa todo lo que ocurrió aquí, no tienes que sentirte… - en ese momento los soldados que la sacarían de ahí aparecieron – Escucha Chris, esto tampoco fue su culpa, dejo en tus manos la decisión de qué hacer con esta información, solo debes confiar en mí cuando te digo que sin ella yo no habría sobrevivido aquí… - - ¿Jill Valentine? Por favor acompáñenos - - Claro (a los soldados), solo te pido que lo pienses muy bien antes de actuar – dijo y me abrazó, yo correspondí su muestra de cariño y luego se marchó.

-Oye Chris… ¿Estás bien? – Sheva apareció por la puerta y me encontró sentado intentando contener mis ganas de lanzar todo a la mierda - ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Qué es eso? – dijo y se acercó señalando la carpeta que yo estrujaba en mis manos, no sabía que decir, cómo iba a decirle – Oh, son solo los documentos que prueban que mi novia (nombre) en realidad fue la pareja de Wesker y vivió aquí por un tiempo mientras yo luchaba en la Antártida - mierda qué debía decir, me di cuenta de que había pasado mucho tiempo y aún no había respondido, que debía hacer, si se lo decía a Sheva tal vez ella no lo pasaría por alto y si alguien más descubría esto a (nombre) la matarían por traición o la torturarían por información – Esto… esto es… - seguía sin saber que decir – (Nombre) ¿Cómo pudiste? – pensaba, la mujer que amo en realidad es una traidora ¿Cómo era posible que tan solo unos meses atrás había imaginado formar una familia con ella (creímos que estaba embarazada) y ahora me entero que ella siempre estuvo del lado de Albert Wesker por eso nunca pudo entregarse completamente a mí.

Mi mente giraba y giraba ¿Podía odiarla? ¿Podía en realidad delatarla para que le hicieran cosas horribles? La respuesta era sencilla, yo la amaba (y aún lo hago) jamás permitiría que nadie la dañara aún sabiendo que probablemente era una traidora, jamás podría hacerle daño – Esto es un documento sobre los experimentos más crueles… - respondí casi sin aliento – Dios, Jill debió sufrir tanto… - Sheva lo creyó y luego se retiró para dejarme procesar lo que estaba ocurriendo, en la carpeta había información específica sobre (nombre) su peso, estatura, tipo de sangre color de ojos, piel, cabello y su foto y sus datos personales fecha de nacimiento, familiares (solo su abuela y madre fallecidas), su estadía en África, el día que llegó, su encuentro con Excella, su entrenamiento con Jill, su inmunidad al Uroboros y la fecha en que se marchó, no especificaba cómo o por qué se había ido, pero coincide con la fecha en la que regresé de mi misión.

Tomé mi encendedor de cigarrillos y quemé la carpeta completa, nunca nadie debía verla, en el avión que nos trajo de vuelta a los Estados Unidos tome mi teléfono y comencé a redactar un mensaje de texto, quería odiarla, maldecirla, pero todo lo que mis cansados dedos pudieron escribir fue – "Lo siento, lo nuestro no puede continuar" – Y así una relación de siete años se había terminado.

(Actualidad)

-¿Por qué no me enfrentaste con la verdad? – ella pregunta, con mis manos limpio las lágrimas de su rostro - Lo hice, vine a tu casa a recoger mis cosas, recuerdo que llorabas en silencio mientras me observabas guardar mis cosas en mi mochila, pero jamás intentaste detenerme, siempre has sido muy fuerte incluso contra ti misma, mucho más fuerte que yo, intenté hacer que me explicaras lo sucedido muchas veces pero cada vez que mencionaba los seis meses que estuviste allá en África o a Jill Valentine tu cerebro se apagaba o algo así y sufrías de una extraña amnesia y varios efectos secundarios – Fui lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejarte ir, ya no me sentía capaz de mantener una relación contigo; Sin embargo, pero no pude alejarte de mí, me sentía defraudado, pero necesitaba seguir viendo tus ojos y tu rostro, así que te mantuve en mi unidad…

/ Tu perspectiva … /

Me siento tan tonta, te traté muy mal, sin saber que tu sufriste por mí todos estos años, lo supiste, siempre lo supiste, esa es la razón por la que cuando fuiste a Rusia no parecías sorprendido por la fotografía de Wesker y yo.

Jamás me voy a arrepentir de haber amado a Piers o de lo que he vivido con Leon, pero sentí mucho rencor hacia Chris por haberme fallado cuando todo lo que hizo fue torturase a sí mismo viendo mi cara traidora en su unidad como una de sus soldados, me lanzo a los brazos de Chris – El pasado es pasado, ahora estamos aquí, juntos y eso es lo que importa, yo te amo y te quiero conmigo – dice y su voz me llena de calor, aunque aún me duele la espalda no me importa, solo me mantengo ahí aferrada a sus músculos – (Nombre) dijiste que me veo diferente – él interrumpe mis pensamientos – La razón por la que vengo de México y no de Louisiana es que... Encontré a Glenn Arias – dice aún estrechándome...


End file.
